


Vi de Viktor

by Jason_Vorhees



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Serie 365 días
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 365
Words: 186,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Vorhees/pseuds/Jason_Vorhees
Summary: Fanfic de Viktor y Vi, secuela de "Las Crónicas de Veigar", en esta historia se contará la relación entre el científico loco de Zaun y la agente de Piltover con más carácter del juego, esta serie se hizo originalmente en WattpadLos derechos de los personajes pertenecen a "League of Legends" de Riot Games, mi meta es hacer un episodio cada día (365 episodios) hasta que pase un año





	1. Vi

**Author's Note:**

> Parte 1 de 6 de la "Saga del Inicio"

_Mi nombre es Vi, oficial de Piltover, la más eficiente en atrapar malos y... dar palizas a los malos, siempre hay malos a los que golpear una y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez_

_Sin embargo suele ser mucho más divertido cuando corren creyendo escapar....._

"¡Detente de una vez!" - grito la chica mientras corría

"¡No! ¡Si lo hago me golpearas!" - grito el tipo al que perseguía

"¡Si te entregas no te golpeare!" - le intento convencer Vi

"¿Lo dices en serio?" - pregunto el delincuente

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Te golpeare el doble de fuerte!" - le respondió Vi

_Estaba escapandome del curro y vi a este robando en una panadería, si no fuera por estos ladrillos que llevo en las manos ya le habría pillado_

"¡Solo deja que te golpee en la cara!" - le grito la muchacha

Vi no podía usar su Rompemuros para acercarse más al delincuente, había demasiada gente

"¡¿Por qué la gente no se aparta?! ¡Soy  la policía!" - grito la campeona con frustración

"No lo aparentas....." - le dijo el ladrón cansado

El ladrón se estuvo moviendo por varios callejones, llegando a la calle mayor

_Genial, en la calle mayor podre apresarlo sin proble....._

Un desfile y una enorme multitud tapaba la vista de Vi, quien acababa de perder al ladrón

"¡¿Desde cuando hay un desfile aquí?!" - grito Vi furiosa

"Es el quincuagésimo desfile en conmemoración de Urf, el manatí" - respondió un ciudadano aleatorio

"¡¿A quién (bababui) le importa Urf?!" - dijo con frustración

En ese momento su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar con su música de presentación, Vi agarro el móvil e intento pulsar el botón de responder

"¿Quién es?" - pregunto con enfado

"Soy Caitlyn, ¿se puede saber donde estas? llevo horas buscándote" - le dijo Caitlyn de mal humor

"Estaba deteniendo a un ladrón" - le contesto Vi

"Tráelo a comisaria, no quiero que haya incidentes" - le dijo la sheriff

"No me haría nada, es un simple chiquillo" - le contesto la chica de pelo rosa

"Lo decía por el, no quiero más detenidos en la UCI" - le dijo la chica como rapapolvo

"Vaya, parece que el teléfono esta teniendo dificultades" - le dijo Vi

"¿Dificultades? Yo te oigo..." - antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Vi aplasto el teléfono

"¿Por qué son tan frágiles estos teléfonos?" - se pregunto mientras caminaba

_He desperdiciado tres horas corriendo, lo llego a saber y le hubiera cogido otra magdalena a...._

De repente un hombre con capucha y el rostro oculto entro en uno de los callejones, mirando hacia los lados para que no le siguieran

"Parece que no voy a echar a perder la mañana" - dijo mientras lo seguía

Vi entro sin pensárselo, pero no había nadie, era un callejón sin salida

"¿Donde demonios se ha ido ese tipo?" - se pregunto Vi extrañada

La agente de Piltover se dio la vuelta, siendo golpeada segundos después fue golpeada por alguien en la cabeza, el tiempo paso y al abrir los ojos estaba atada sin sus puños

"¡¿Donde (bababui) estoy?!" - pregunto muy molesta

"Estas en mi laboratorio" - dijo una voz distorsionada y fría

Vi se quedo sorprendida al ver que era Viktor, el heraldo de máquinas, quien tenia enfrente


	2. Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 6 de la "Saga del Inicio"

_Mi nombre es Viktor, yo soy un científico y un visionario, soy aquel que busca que su raza sea más fuerte, que sea más perfecta, que evolucione y se fusione con las máquinas_

_Sin embargo mis investigaciones han cesado, pues la entrada a mi laboratorio fue encontrada por una mocosa de pelo rosa y poco coeficiente_

Vi, la agente de Piltover, se encontraba atada frente al heraldo de las máquinas, sorprendida, no obstante sin miedo alguno

"¿Viktor? ¿Qué haces en Piltover? ¿Y por qué me tienes atada?" - pregunto con enfado la chica

"No estamos en Piltover sino en mi laboratorio" - le empezó a explicar el científico - "Y si estas atada es para que no destruyas todo" 

"¡Suéltame ahora mismo o te partiré la cara!" - le amenazo Vi

"¿Ves? A eso me refería" - comento Viktor

"¿Donde esta exactamente tu laboratorio?" - pregunto la policía mirando a sus alrededores

"Bajo tierra, más exactamente entre Piltover y Zaun" - dijo mientras se le acercaba

_Ella se comporta de forma muy primitiva, siempre esta enseñando los dientes e insultando a los pocos segundos, su nivel de inteligencia debe de ser muy bajo_

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Otra invasión de las tuyas?" - pregunto Vi

"En realidad no estoy con ningún plan, hace poco tuve una operación a corazón abierto... pensé en tomarme las cosas con calma...." - comento el doctor

"¿Tu tienes corazón?" - pregunto la muchacha extrañada

"Por supuesto que no.... aunque podría experimentar con el tuyo...." - comento el villano

Viktor tenia una muy mala reputación en Piltover, más que nada por invadir la ciudad con androides, intentar robar un prisma de poder y numerosos ataques a Jayce con mano armada

"De momento no se que hacer contigo...." - dijo mientras la observaba

_A simple vista lleva una extraña chaqueta de cuero, unas hombreras raras y lo parece tener unos protectores en las piernas, seguramente para las balas_

_Llevaba un repulsor de energía a la espalda, seguramente es la fuente de poder de los puño, el tema del antibalas también podría ser el motivo por el que lleva un peto de hierro.... tan ajustado...._

"¡Hey tu! ¡Tengo los ojos aquí arriba!" - le grito Vi al darse cuenta de donde estaba mirando

"¡Te estaba mirando a los ojos!" - le grito Viktor, desviando su mirada rápidamente

"¡Eso no te lo crees ni tu! ¡Estabas embobado!" - le acuso la agente

"¡¿Osas cuestionar mi inteligencia?!" - le grito Viktor con enfado

En ese momento Blitzcrank entro en la sala donde se encontraban Vi y Viktor

"¿EN QUÉ PUEDO AYUDARLE, PADRE?" - pregunto el robot nada más entrar

"¿Padre?" - dijo Vi con una risa

"Te tengo dicho que no me llames así" - le riño el científico antes de volverse hacia donde estaba la agente de Piltover

"¿Vas a matarme?" - pregunto Vi con cierto aburrimiento

"No... yo no soy de esos...." - dijo mientras le apuntaba con una de sus armas

Cuando Vi despertó, se encontraba en el parque conjunto a la comisaria, llevaba puestos sus brazos y su equipo, ¿tal vez había soñado todo? Y si no lo había soñado.... ¿por qué no le mato Viktor?


	3. Caitlyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 6 de la "Saga del Inicio"

Vi se encontraba en comisaria, estaba entrando por sus puertas como cada mañana... o más bien mediodía... con muchos de los policías saludándola, aunque ella pasaba de ellos

_Maldición, mira que quedarme dormida en el jardín, Cait debería darme vacaciones o algo por el estilo, después de todo soy la que más criminales atrapa en...._

La chica se quedo mirando una pequeña mesita que se encontraba en el despacho de Caitlyn, estaba llena de magdalenas hechas por ella

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, unos dulces indefensos.... tal vez deba ponerlos bajo "custodia"....." - dijo mientras alargaba el brazo para coger uno 

"Estate quieta" - dijo alguien detrás de ella

Vi sintió un arma rozar su nuca, se dio la vuelta para ver a Caitlyn, apuntándola con su rifle con una cara de pocos amigos

"Suelta esa magdalena" - le advirtió la sheriff

Poco a poco la muchacha de pelo rosa fue acercando cada vez más el pastel a su boca

"Te doy tres segundos, tres...." - la cuenta atrás se acabo antes de lo previsto

Vi se comió el pastelito y procedió a masticarlo como si no pasara nada

"Te tengo dicho que no te comas mis magdalenas, son para cazar" - le replico Caitlyn con cierto enfado

"Para cazar ¿qué? ¿un empache o una indigestión?" - pregunto con humor

"Sea lo que sea deja de comértelos" - dijo mientras apartaba la bandeja de su vista

"Los pasteles están para comerlos, ademas les faltaba azúcar" - le dijo Vi

"Mis pasteles están bien de azúcar" - le replico Caitlyn

_Esta Cait, mira que me gusta molestarla, es demasiado perfeccionista como para meterse a cocinar magdalenas, luego se queja de que ha cogido peso_

"De todos modos, ¿en qué andas metida?" - pregunto la chica de puños grandes

"¿En qué ando metida? ¿En qué andas metida tu? Dijiste que ibas a traer a un delincuente" - le recordó Caitlyn

_¿Delincuente? Ah, si, la llamada telefónica, espera un momento, si la llamada ocurrió en realidad... también paso lo de Viktor... tengo una idea..._

"Vi, ¿de qué te estas riendo ahora?" - le pregunto la sheriff

"De nada en especial, creo que voy a hacer una excursión" - dijo con una sonrisa

"Dime que no estropearas ninguna propiedad privada" - le dijo Caitlyn antes de que se marchara 

"No prometo nada" - dijo mientras salia del despacho

Al salir se topo con uno de los muchos agentes que se encontraba en la oficina

"Disculpa, Vi, pero por lo visto ha desaparecido la manecilla del...." - sus palabras fueron cortadas por una sola mirada de la chica

"Vete a contarle eso a Caitlyn" - le respondió mientras seguía hacia delante

La oficial fue por toda la ciudad, buscando el lugar donde había encontrado el laboratorio de Viktor, llegando finalmente al callejón

_Era en este, estoy totalmente segura, si su entrada esta oculta seguro que usa un ladrillo falso como en las películas_

Vi toco uno de los ladrillos de la pared, para su sorpresa su mano atravesó la pared

"Vaya, curiosa puerta" - dijo antes de entrar en el muro

Cuando Vi termino de cruzar vio que se encontraba delante de una especie de portal, al girarse vio el laboratorio de Viktor


	4. Mente y fuerza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 6 de la "Saga del Inicio"

Vi acababa de entrar al laboratorio de Viktor, había varios portales en la sala, uno de ellos iba a Zaun y el otro al Instituto de Guerra

Mientras, el científico supremo se encontraba trabajando en su brazo mecánico

"Mira que estropease otra vez....." - se quejo frustrado

"SEÑOR, ¿QUÉ ESTA HACIENDO?" - pregunto Blitzcrank

"Arreglar el brazo mecánico, sufrió otra avería" - le contesto el doctor

"CREO QUE PRIMERO DEBERÍA ARREGLAR EL SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD" - le sugirió el robot

"¿Por qué? ¿Quién iba a encontrar este sitio?" - dijo Viktor antes de girar la mirada

De golpe vio a la chica de pelo rosa en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo, el primer impulso del científico fue dirigirse al panel de mandos

"No tendrías que haber venido, patosa" - dijo el mecánico mientras pulsaba un botón

Del techo surgieron unos cañones láseres, apuntando a Vi, ademas de que Viktor había agarrado su cetro y desenfundado una especie de arma similar a una pistola

_¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? ¿Como ha descubierto mi laboratorio? Sea lo que sea podré neutralizarla antes de que avise Jayce_

"¡Hey! ¡Baja las armas!" - le grito Vi molesta

"¿Para qué puedas arrestarme? Después yo soy el loco" - le respondió el científico

"¡He venido a hablar! ¡Tarugo!" - le grito la muchacha

"Quítate los puños y colócalos en el suelo" - le ordeno el villano

"¡¿Tu estas tarumba?!" - le grito Vi

"Hazlo antes de que destruyas mi laboratorio" - le dijo Viktor

La chica acabo quitandose sus "extensiones" a regañadientes, segundos después los láseres y cañones se ocultaron, aunque Viktor mantuvo su arma

"¿Qué quieres? ¿Como has llegado aquí?" - le pregunto el científico

"Primero el arma" - le respondió con enfado

Seguramente Viktor estaría pensando en dispararle y quitarse un enemigo más de en medio, por otro lado..... quería ver que pasaba a continuación.....

"Ahora dime que haces aquí" - le dijo enfundando su arma

"Si te lo estas preguntando, no vengo a arrestarte" - le dijo Vi mientras se acercaba

"¿No se supone que soy el enemigo número uno de Piltover?" - le pregunto el científico

"Lo eres, pero tengo curiosidad por algo" - le dijo mientras se sentaba

"No te he dicho que puedas sentarte" - le dijo Viktor fríamente

Vi le devolvió una mirada asesina, se estaba ganando un buen puñetazo y hasta el lo sabia 

"¿Por qué me soltaste?" - le pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"¿Como?" - el villano se encontraba extrañado

"Me tenias atada, podrías haberme hecho cualquier cosa, transformarme en robot, desnudarme, incluso matarme" - le dijo la chica

_¿Por qué la libere? Técnicamente no me era de utilidad.... podría haberla usado de rehén... o usarla para mis pruebas.... espera.... ¿ha dicho desnudarla?_

"¡Yo tengo un código de honor!" - le grito indignado, aunque si tuviera su cara expuesta seguramente estaría rojo

"¿Código? ¡Me golpeaste y ataste!" - le grito enfadada

"¡Tenia que asegurarme de que no dijeras donde estaba mi laboratorio!" - le grito furioso

"¡¿Para qué?! ¡Si luego me soltaste igual!" - le replico la muchacha

"¡Cállate y largo de aquí! ¡No tengo porque darle explicaciones a nadie!" - le grito mientras agarraba su cetro de poder

Vi apretó los dientes, agarro sus guantes mecánicos y se dirigió a la salida, Viktor solo pudo respirar aliviado


	5. Expedientes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 6 de la "Saga del Inicio"

Vi se encontraba furiosa, primero perdía a un ladrón, después era semi-raptada por Viktor para luego ser liberada sin explicación alguna, ademas de amenazada

_Tengo ganas de coger todas las magdalenas del despacho de Caitlyn, al que se me cruce le va a doler_

La agente de Piltover entro directamente sin saludar a nadie, sus brazos mecánicos colgaban, mostrando los pocos ánimos que tenia

"Disculpa Vi, pero lo del incidente del reloj...." - intento decirle uno de los policías

Vi se dirigió hacia el con una mirada de odio, muerte, desolación y destrucción, no le hizo falta hablar para mandar al agente a la esquina a llorar

"¿Donde están esas magdalenas?" - se pregunto mientras buscaba

La chica de rosa acabo sentándose en la mesa de Caitlyn, junto al archivador de expedientes criminales, cosa que le dio una idea

"¿Estará Viktor en estos expedientes?" - se pregunto mientras los agarraba - "Igual así averiguo que se le pasa por la cabeza"

Vi abrió el que estaba catalogado como "Amenaza de Nivel 5", el más alto nivel de amenaza para un criminal en Piltover

"Nombre del Sujeto: Viktor, apellidos desconocidos" - leyó en lo alto del expediente

Había una larga lista de antecedentes entre los que se encontraban: Agresión con armas, manipulación mental, robo de propiedad privada, atentados contra personas, intento de convertir a gente y campeones en androides, también podía haber un par de asesinatos

"Sujeto misterioso que opera con el sobrenombre de Viktor" - que original, por dios - "Su primera aparición publica fue en Diciembre de 2012"

No había mucho de lo que Vi no supiera ya, había peleado contra Jayce, intentado "evolucionar" Piltover con androides, fundo los Emisarios del Mal, peleo con ella un par de veces....

"Vi, ¿qué estas haciendo?" - pregunto una chica con cierto tono molesto

"Hola Cait" - le respondió sin sorprenderse

"¿Qué estas haciendo en mi mesa? ¡Y quita los pies de encima!" - le grito al ver su mesa manchada

"No grites, vas a dejarme sorda" - le contesto la chica de rosa

"¿Qué es eso que estas mirando?" - pregunto mientras se acercaba

"Es solo uno de tus expedientes" - le dijo mientras lo soltaba en la mesa

Caitlyn lo recogió y abrió, se sorprendió al ver sobre quien trataba

"¿Por qué estabas viendo el expediente de Viktor?" - le pregunto algo inquieta

"Tenia curiosidad, ya sabes, por lo del instituto que paso y tal" - le respondió casi sin ganas

"Eso ocurrió hace meses" - le dijo la sheriff, sin creérselo

"De todos modos, no mencionas a su hermano en la ficha, ¿por qué?" - le pregunto Vi

"¿Hermano? ¿Viktor tiene un hermano?" - le pregunto Caitlyn extrañada

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Por eso armo todo ese revuelo!" - le contesto Vi, algo indignada

"Bueno, eso no cambiaria mucho la cosa" - le contesto la agente

"Y yo que pensaba que era fría, pasar tiempo con Jayce te ha afectado a la cabeza" - le pregunto Vi con cierta razón

"Vi, vete de mi despacho, tengo trabajo que hacer" - le ordeno la sheriff

La agente agarro el pomo de su puerta con sus enormes manos, luego la cerro con fuerza, rompiéndola para colmo de Caitlyn


	6. Diario de Guerra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 6 de la "Saga del Inicio"

Viktor acababa de expulsar a cierta manazas de hierro de su laboratorio y ahora se encontraba reparando una vez más su brazo mecánico

"Puedo crear una prótesis de mi mano... ¡y no puedo arreglar un (bababui) brazo que va unido a mi hombrera!" - grito lleno de frustración

"SEÑOR, SE LE NOTA CANSADO, DEBERÍA DESCANSAR" - le dijo Blitzcrank

"¿Cansado? Yo nunca estoy cansado, el cansancio es para los débiles" - le contesto Viktor

"POR DEFINICIÓN, ¿USTED ES ALGUIEN DÉBIL?" - pregunto el robot

"¡Lárgate ahora mismo! ¡Y no vuelvas a cuestionar eso!" - le grito el heraldo de las maquinas

Blitzcrank obedeció y se marcho de la sala, dejando a solas a Viktor y sus pensamientos

Lo peor es que tiene razón.... ha sido un día largo y estoy cansado.... tantas interrupciones... de parte de esa manazas...

Viktor dejo lo que estaba haciendo y avanzo hacia su cocina, era bastante cromada y hecha de metal, a pesar de que parte de Viktor no era humano aun seguía teniendo el gusto de algunos alimentos

"Necesito reponer provisiones, el único capricho que me ata a este cuerpo semi-humano es la comida" - dijo mientras sacaba un sándwich de la nevera

El científico se quito su casco, revelando la clavícula y barbilla sustituida con piezas de metal, la parte inferior de su mandíbula era igual, también tenia algunas cicatrices de revestimiento metálico

"Ver a Vi me ha recordado a Griffin.... tal vez eso sea otro lastre....." - dijo con algo de tristeza

Griffin era el hermano de Viktor, fallecido mientras ejercía su labor de invocador en el instituto de guerra (para más referencia ver "Las Crónicas de Veigar" Partes 128-131)

"Únicamente yo le recuerdo... mis Emisarios también.... todo lo que hiciste fue en vano... no cambiaste nada de este mundo.... yo si lo haré....." - dijo con convicción 

Se levanto y fue hacia la sala principal donde tenia su ordenador central

Voy a recopilar todo lo que tenga de esa policía de Piltover, que se acerquen si se atreven porque voy a golpearles donde más les duele y algún día estarán a mi merced

"DISCULPE" - dijo una voz metálica desde detrás suya

El heraldo de las máquinas se giro para ver a su creación, Blitzcrank, andando hacia el, despacio

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" - pregunto el científico fríamente

"TRAS ANALIZAR SINTÁCTICAMENTE LAS PALABRAS UTILIZADAS, HE LLEGADO A LA CONCLUSIÓN DE QUE PUDE HABER HERIDO SU ORGULLO, ASÍ QUE ME DISCULPO" - le explico el robot

Orgullo, una de los pocos sentimientos que quedaban en Viktor junto con el honor y la lealtad

"Que no vuelva a repetirse" - le contesto el villano

"¿ESTOY AUTORIZADO PARA ABRAZAR A PADRE?" - pregunto el androide

"No soy tu padre, soy tu creador" - le rectifico Viktor

"¿ESTOY AUTORIZADO PARA ABRAZAR AL CREADOR?" - volvió a preguntar

"No" - respondió en seco

"EN TAL CASO ME RETIRARE A LA SALA DE REPOSO" - contesto Blitzcrank antes de meterse en el armario de la limpieza

"Debería buscar un armario más grande" - murmuro el científico

Viktor se acerco a los monitores, en la pantalla puso una imagen de Vi

"¿Qué es lo que hay en ti que es distinto?" - se pregunto pensativo


	7. Ladrón de tiempo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de Ekko"

Era por la mañana, los pájaros cantan, los muertos.... estan muertos, y nuestra amiga Vi se encuentra en el patio trasero de la comisaria arreglando sus guantes

"Mira que estropearse con mermelada" - murmuraba con enfado

"Vi, te he estado buscando por... ¿eso es mermelada?" - pregunto Caitlyn extrañada

"Si, ¿pasa algo?" - pregunto malhumorada

"Da igual, me han dicho que aun no te has puesto a investigar las agujas del reloj robadas" - le dijo mientras le tiraba al suelo una carpeta

"Investigar no es lo mio, yo soy más de antidisturbios" - dijo con una sonrisa

"Me da igual, es tu trabajo" - le replico la sheriff

"Como quieras, tardare un par de meses, años" - le dijo con tranquilidad

"Sabes, esa actitud te traerá muchos proble..." - Caitlyn no pudo terminar la frase

Un chico con el pelo blanco apareció de la nada, en un destello azulado, y agarro la caja de herramientas de Vi, luego empezó a correr

"¡Eh! ¡Se esta llevando mi caja de herramientas!" - grito Vi agarrando sus puños y comenzando a correr detrás suya

"Justo lo que le dije" - resoplo la sheriff al ver la escena

Vi persiguió al joven por Piltover, ella le conocía, era el problemático Zaunita conocido como Ekko, un antiguo amigo suyo

"¡Ven aquí y suelta esa caja de herramientas!" - le grito la chica de pelo rosa

"Solo es una caja de herramientas" - le dijo Ekko mientras corría

"¡Es mi caja de herramientas!" - le grito con enfado

"En el presente ahora es mía" - le respondió Ekko

"¡Déjate de hablar del tiempo y dámela! ¡¿Como puedes correr tanto con ese palo de cricket?!" - pregunto Vi algo cansada de correr

"¡No es un palo de cricket!" - dijo al molesto

Vi estuvo a punto de alcanzarle pero en ese momento una especie de fantasma se paro detrás suya

"¿Qué demonios es?" - intento preguntar Vi

Antes de darse cuenta Ekko uso su Fisura Temporal, colocándose varios metros detrás de Vi, escapando por otros callejones

"Maldito crió.... ¿donde se habrá metido ahora?" - se pregunto la agente de Piltover

_Como si no tuviera suficiente con perder mis herramientas cada dos por tres ahora pierdo mi caja entera, como pille a ese mocoso le voy a estampar contra la pared_

"Hey Vi" - le llamaron mientras caminaba

La voz pertenecía a Caitlyn, que tenia un expediente en la mano

"Hola Cait, ¿estas de paseo?" - pregunto con cierto sarcasmo

"Te has olvidado de esto" - le dijo mientras le daba la carpeta

"Si... claro... las malditas..." - Vi entro en silencio al ver una de las fotos de las manecillas del reloj que habían desaparecido

"¿Pasa algo?" - pregunto la sheriff

"Ese maldito Ekko es quien ha robado las manecillas" - dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y enfadada

"Genial, ponte a buscarlo, yo tengo que ir a hacer unos informes" - le dijo Caitlyn

Las manecillas del reloj me importan una (bababui) pero ese mocoso tiene mi caja de herramientas, ademas creo que se quien puede ayudarme

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de Viktor....

"¡Atchus!" - estornudo el científico - "Vaya, alguien estará hablando de mi"


	8. Un poco de ayuda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de Ekko"

Vi se encontraba buscando el paradero de Ekko, un ladronzuelo Zaunita que robo una de las manillas del reloj de Piltover y la caja de herramientas, la idea de Vi era pedir ayuda a Viktor.....

Actualmente ella estaba siendo apuntada nuevamente por láseres, armas y el propio Viktor

"¡¿Qué estas haciendo de nuevo aquí?!" - le pregunto Viktor amenazante

"¡Relajate! Vengo a pedirte ayuda" - le dijo Vi algo enfadada

"¿Ayuda? ¡¿Te crees que soy tan necio como para ayudarte?!" - le grito el científico con ira

"Venga ya, ¿qué te he hecho yo?" - pregunto Vi aun algo indignada

"Tu y esa sheriff arruinasteis mi evolución, mi invasión de androides, mi robo del Catalizador, por no decir de tus "malintencionados" golpes hacia mi persona" - le contesto el villano

"Pero te ayude cuando te volviste loco" - le dijo la chica del pelo rosa

"Yo soy de Zaun, ya estoy loco" - respondió inmediatamente

"Bueno, no he revelado a nadie tu laboratorio" - le dijo mosqueada

_Es cierto, ha venido sola y en busca de ayuda, no parece que sea una trampa, tampoco creo que este mintiendo, el punto es ¿por qué ayudarla? solo es un guijarro_

"Si no me ayudas lo buscare yo sola" - le dijo Vi algo enfadada

"¿Buscar a quién?" - pregunto Viktor

"Baja las armas y te lo cuento todo" - le dijo Vi algo resentida

_Esta chica no me toma por un enemigo, aunque de hecho si lo soy, enemigo de su ciudad, eso la convierte en enemiga.... pero... igual me conviene tenerla contenta... podría derrumbarlo todo_

Viktor pulso un botón de su cinturón, haciendo que los láseres bajaran

"Se breve" - le dijo el Zaunita

"Un chaval llamado Ekko me ha robado una caja de herramientas, además de una de las manecillas del reloj de Piltover" - le informo la agente

"¿Os llamáis la ciudad del progreso y no queréis gastar en una reparación?" - le pregunto Viktor

"La manecilla da igual, quiero saber para que me robo mi caja de herramientas" - le dijo Vi

"¿Y necesitas mi ayuda para encontrarlo?" - le volvió a preguntar el villano

"Eres el villano más listo que conozco, tu debes de saber por donde esta" - le dijo Vi

"Querrás decir el único que conoces" - le rectifico el científico

"Ese no es el punto, paso de pedir ayuda al listillo de Jayce" - le dijo Vi diciendo su nombre con burla

"Claramente, el solamente haría frases estúpidas, sonreiría y diría chistes sobre su martillo" - le critico con cierto odio

"Así que... ¿vas a ayudarme?" - le pregunto Vi

"¿Como se que no es una trampa?" - le pregunto el heraldo de las máquinas

"Si lo fuera tu cara estaría contra el muro" - le puntuó Vi

El científico se lo pensó algunos segundos, tal vez podría encontrar algún punto débil de Jayce, además en el peor de los casos.... tenia su arma preparada...

"Esta bien, creo saber donde puede esconderse" - le dijo mientras agarraba su bastón

"Sabia que eras alguien listo" - le dijo Vi con una sonrisa

"Listo es un termino muy corto" - le respondió Viktor

Los dos salieron del laboratorio, yendo a parar a los callejones de Piltover


	9. Dentro del reloj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de Ekko"

Viktor, portando una capucha que le ocultaba la cara, y Vi se encontraban andando por los callejones de Piltover, sin un rumbo fijo

"Viktor, no me has dicho a donde vamos" - le dijo Vi mirando a su alrededor

"Vamos a donde estará ese mocoso" - le contesto el científico

"¿Y eso incluye ir por callejones?" 

"No quiero que me vean por las calles de Piltover" 

"Y sin embargo estas andando por ellas" 

"Consideralo una excepción" - le dijo el heraldo de máquinas

"¿Debería tomarme eso como un alago?" - preguntó Vi burlonamente

"Estoy arrepintiéndome de haber aceptado" - murmuro el villano

"Si alguien te ve puedes decir que te he detenido" - 

"¿Detenido por ti? Vaya chiste" - le replico el científico

"¿Quieres que te golpee contra un muro?" 

"¿Quieres encontrar a Ekko?" 

Ambos acabaron llegando a una plaza, donde se encontraba el gran reloj de Piltover, ahora con una nueva manecilla, sustituyendo la perdida

"¿Por qué hemos venido aquí?" - le pregunto Vi

"Algunos ladrones siempre vuelve al escenario del crimen... hay otros que nunca lo abandonan..." - le dijo Viktor señalando al reloj

"¿Insinúas que Ekko esta dentro del reloj?" 

"De ningún otro modo pudo haber robado la manecilla" 

"Pero los técnicos lo hubieran visto al colocar la nueva" 

"Estaba demasiado ocupado robándote, mientras te dormías en los laureles" - le dijo Viktor con una mirada acusadora

"¡No estaba durmiendo!" - le grito enfadada - "Solo ponía a punto mi equipo" 

"¿Eso de tu puño es mermelada?" - preguntó al ver una mancha roja

"¡¿Qué va a ser esto mermelada?!" - le gritó Vi, mintiendo claramente

Traerle ha sido un error, no solo es mejor detective que yo sino que encima estoy quedando como una manazas delante de este tipo.

"Oye, por ahí va tu chico" - le dijo el cyborg

"¿Qué?" - preguntó extrañada

Viktor señalo a un chico de piel oscura y pelo blanco, corriendo en dirección hacia el reloj.

"Bien, es hora de golpear y aplastar" - dijo Vi sonriendo

"¿No vas a leerle sus derechos?" 

"Ya empiezas a hablar como Caitlyn" - le dijo la chica

Los dos se adentraron en el enorme reloj, empezando a subir las escaleras, las muchas, muchas, muchas escaleras.

"¿Cuantas escaleras tiene esto? ¿No podían poner un ascensor?" - pregunto Viktor, ya sin la capucha, con cansancio

"Son solo trece pisos, estas acostumbrado a correr más cuando te perseguimos" - le dice Vi tranquilamente 

"En vuestro caso tengo que huir de un pirado con un martillo, una sheriff con una escopeta y ...."

"No te cortes, quiero oír que dices de mi" - dijo la muchacha antes de mirar hacia delante

Delante de ellos se encontraba Ekko, cortandoles el paso.


	10. Dama Mecánica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de Ekko"

Viktor y Vi se encontraban frente a Ekko, quien sostenía una de las manecillas del reloj de Piltover, ahora con una gran carga de energía.

"Te noto a la defensiva, Ekko" - le dijo Vi

"Ha sido un día muy largo, aunque eso es relativo" - le dijo el chico

"Ahora mismo vas a darme mi caja de herramientas" - le dijo Vi colocando los nudillos de uno de sus puños en la palma del otro

"Lo siento pero me hacen falta" 

"Eso a mi me da igual" - le contestó Vi con enfado

En ese momento Ekko levanto la mirada y vio a Viktor, colocado un poco más por detrás de la luchadora de hierro.

"¿Viktor? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?" 

"Es una larga historia" 

"Viktor y yo hemos unido fuerzas para llevarte frente a la justicia" - le dijo Vi

"¿Quién ha dicho que hallamos unido fuerzas?"

"Viktor, necesito tu ayuda" - dijo de repente el muchacho

Ekko les llevo consigo a lo alto del reloj, donde se encontraba una pequeña sala, tras las manecillas del reloj, allí se encontraba el cuerpo acorazado de una chica.

"¿Orianna? ¿Orianna Reveck?" - pregunto Viktor extrañado al verla

"Si, ella esta fuera de funcionamiento, por mi culpa" - le contestó Ekko

"¿Como que por tu culpa?" 

"Hace unos días luche con ella en la Grieta del Invocador, cuando estuvo a punto de terminar yo golpee fuertemente a Orianna, se oyó un chasquido y.... dejo de moverse..." 

"¿Por eso intentaste repararla?" - pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"Si, pero sus mecanismos no se parece a nada que haya visto" - le respondió algo frustrado

"¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?" 

"Si, claro, por intentarlo no cuesta nada"

El doctor se inclino y empezó a observar a la dama de hierro, le dio la vuelta y vio su "llave de cuerda" incrustada en su espalda, al intentar moverla se dio cuenta de que no podía girar.

"¿Donde le diste el golpe?" - preguntó el científico

"Fue con mi Engranaje Temporal, le atravesó la cintura"

"Ella no tiene cintura, cuando tu "frisbi" paso mitad de ella seguramente genero un cortocircuito, la llave de su espalda esta atascada también" - dijo mientras la observaba

Viktor saco en ese momento una especie de aparato de un cinturón, parecía un destornillador

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" - pregunto la muchacha

"Un destornillador sonico, pille la idea de una vieja serie que veía de niño" 

"Vaya, el villano tiene corazoncito" - dijo Vi con una risita

"Cállate" - respondió en seco el heraldo

La cuerda de Orianna empezó a moverse, mirando a su alrededor desconcertada.

"¿DoNdE eStOy?" - preguntó con una voz fuera de frecuencia

"¿Qué le pasa a la voz?" 

"Aun se esta adaptando" 

"¿Como he sido reiniciada?" - preguntó la chica, algo confusa

"Tranquila, tomate tu tiempo" - le dijo el villano

Los tres campeones de Zaun se quedaron con la chica, mientras esta se recuperaba.


	11. El laboratorio de Viktor

Todo el caso de Ekko por fin había terminado, ahora Orianna se encontraba en el laboratorio de Viktor, viviendo allí mientras se recupera.

"Viktor, Vi se encuentra en el recibidor esperándole" - le dijo Orianna

"¿Otra vez aquí? Al final voy a añadir un desintegrador al timbre" - dijo mientras se levantaba

_¿Por qué sigue viniendo? ¿Se cree que esto es un lugar publico? Voy a tener que dejarle bien claro que en mi laboratorio no se en...._

"Hola Viktor" - le saludó ya sentada

"¡¿Como has entrado en mi laboratorio?!"

"Blitzcrank me dejo pasar" - dijo mientras agarraba el periódico

"Esto tiene que cesar" 

"¿Cesar? Tienes bajo tu custodia a dos campeones de la Liga" 

"¡Vete de mi laboratorio antes de que te desintegre!" 

"No me grites o voy a acabar golpeándote, ¿queda claro?" - le dijo Vi, algo harta de amenazas

"¿Me amenazas? Si yo quisiera ya estarías muerta" 

Vi se levanto y se cruzó de brazos, obviamente enfadada.

"Soy la única policía que no quiere meterte en prisión, y eso que tu historial sirve para recubrir todas las cloacas de Zaun" - le replicó la chica de pelo rosa

"¡Soy un maldito villano! ¡Quebranto la ley!" 

"Lo sé, y aun así vengo porque me da la gana, no hago nada malo, ¿qué te importa?" 

"¡Tu eres la buena y yo el malo! ¡No puedes venir como si no pasara nada!" 

"Eso me da igual, yo voy a donde quiera, si quiero visitarte lo hago y punto" - le dijo mosqueada

"Llegara el día en que llegue mi evolución y tu seras la primera a la que le llegue"

"¿Eso es una amenaza? Porque parece un cumplido" - dijo Vi, riéndose en su cara

Viktor, agotado mentalmente, se sentó en una de sus sillas, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, momento en el que entraron Blitzcrank y Orianna.

"¿PASA ALGO, SEÑOR?" - preguntó el primero

"Hemos escuchado cierta acústica negativa" - dijo la chica de hierro

"Tranquilos, es solo Vi, hace que me hierva la sangre" -

"POR FAVOR, ABSTÉNGASE DE HACER HERVIR AL SEÑOR VIKTOR"

"¿Te estas preocupando por el?" - se extrañó la agente de Piltover

"¿Por qué no vamos a preocuparnos? Él es quien nos cuida y apoya" - le respondió Orianna

"Lo sé, pero siempre pensé que no teníais sentimientos, que erais simples caparazones sin alma" - soltó Vi en un momento de distracción

_Oh, espera, eso ha sonado realmente mal, ¿verdad?_

Ambos robots se mantuvieron en silencio, algunos segundos después se marcharon sin decir nada.

"Vaya, creo que he metido un poco la pata, ¿verdad Viktor?" - le dijo aun relajada

"Fuera.... no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ellos...." 

Vi se sorprendió, por primera vez veía a Viktor hablarle como si quisiera verla muerta, ella simplemente se levantó y por una vez le hizo caso.


	12. Corazones de Hierro

Tanto Blitzcrank como Orianna habían sido lastimados, no literalmente, por Vi en su ultima visita, ahora era a Viktor a quien le correspondía enmendar su error.

El primero fue a Blitzcrank, este se encontraba en el armario de la limpieza.

"Blitzcrank, sal de ahí ahora" - le ordenó el científico

"¿VA A COLOCARME DE NUEVO EN OTRO ARMARIO MÁS PEQUEÑO?"

"No, solamente hay dos armarios en esta base" - remarcó el villano

Viktor se apoyó en la pared, luego tocó la cara rectangular del robot.

"Sabes, cuando cree tus diseños, pensé solamente en crear un simple robot de vapor que pudiera servir en batallas" 

"YO LUCHO EN BATALLAS" - remarcó Blitzcrank

"Si, pero porque quieres, cuando ese imbécil de Stanwick te construyó, vi que no solo había diseñado un robot, había creado vida" 

"YO NO ESTOY VIVO" - le dijo el robot con tono apenado

"Tu piensas, no necesitas que alguien hable por ti, tampoco eres un esclavo, puedes sentir cosas como el cariño.... a pesar de ser debilidades.... te hace estar vivo" - le dijo el heraldo

"¿LOS SENTIMIENTOS SON DEBILIDADES? YO NO LO VEO ASÍ" 

"Tu eres inocente... yo soy el caos... a mi apenas me quedan algunos sentimientos... pero aun quedan los suficientes... para decir que estoy orgulloso de ti" - le dijo mientras mientras se quitaba el casco

Blitzcrank miro a la cara por primera vez a su "padre", luego le abrazó.

"Deja de abrazarme ahora mismo" - le exigió el villano

"¿ESO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDO TENER MI PROPIO CUARTO?" 

"Por supuesto que no" - le dijo fríamente mientras se marchaba

La siguiente parada de Viktor fue la habitación de Orianna, debido a la mala experiencia de la androide, el pensó dejarle una sala temporalmente.

"Orianna, informame de tu estado" - le dijo mientras entraba

La dama metálica se encontraba agarrando fuertemente su bola, sin expresión alguna en su cara.

"La Bola me esta ayudando a sobrellevar las duras declaraciones de Vi" 

_En verdad me pone de los nervios cuando habla de esa bola en tercera persona_

Viktor pasó hacia delante y se sentó en la "cama" de Orianna, que en realidad era una cama de hierro sin colchones ni nada.

"Entiendo que sufras, tus patrones cerebrales son los de un humano y eso te hace tener sentimientos" - le empezó a contar el científico

"Y aun asi sigo siendo un cascaron sin alma" - le contestó Orianna

"Eso es relativo, los objetos no tienen alma ni sentimientos,pero tu tienes sentimientos, eres única, eres una evolución" - le intentó animar el doctor

"¿Eso significa que soy como Vi?" 

"No, significa que eres mejor que ella" - le dijo poniéndole una mano en la cara

Viktor se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta, dejando a la chica.

"Quiero que tu y Blitzcrank estáis en la sala principal en veinte minutos" - le ordenó el villano


	13. Es mi culpa

Vi se encontraba en la comisaria de Piltover, sentada en una silla y mirando al techo con un palillo de madera en la boca.

_He metido la pata, Orianna parece estar viva, llamarle cascaron sin alma no fue lo correcto, demonios si incluso Viktor tenía ojos de loco.... aunque él ya esta loco...._

"¿Otra vez escaqueandote?" - le preguntó Caitlyn, parándose delante suya

"Estoy pensando" 

"¿Tu pensando? Tiene que ser algo serio" 

"He metido un poco la pata" 

"¿Meter la pata? Eso no es nada nuevo, salvo por lo de la manecilla del reloj, sueles ser muy poco avispada" - le dijo su compañera mientras tomaba asiento

"Precisamente con el tipo que me ayudó a encontrarla" - dijo Vi antes de darse cuenta de que la había pifiado otra vez

"¿Alguien te ayudo con el caso?" - preguntó sorprendida - "En tu informe no venía nada de eso"

"Lo tapaba la mancha de café"

Los informes de Vi a menudo tenían mil y una manchas de café por todos lados.

"¿Y quién es el tipo? ¿No estarás enamorada?" - le dijo con una sonrisa burlona

"¿Tu estas tonta? Eso de enamorarse es para cursis como tu" 

"Entonces ¿quién es?"

"Su nombre es....." - _piensa en algo rápido_ \- "Su nombre es Griffin, es un amigo"

"¿Y cual ha sido tu metedura de pata?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"Digamos que le dije a una amiga suya que era un cascaron sin alma" - le dijo intentando no sonar extraña

"Eso un poco oscuro, ¿no?" 

"Si, no se como pedirle perdón al tipo" - le dijo Vi, algo preocupada - "Ni siquiera sé por qué me preocupa lo que piense de mi"

"Te preocupa porque es tu amigo, aunque deberías disculparte con la chica, no con el" - le dijo Caitlyn mientras se levantaba

"Sabes, es un buen consejo" 

La agente de Piltover se levantó y se marchó del establecimiento, caminó por las calles de la ciudad hasta dar con el callejón y una vez allí procedió a entrar en el portal secreto.

_Espero que al menos me deje pasar, sino seria bastante penoso y....._

Al mirar enfrente suya vio a Viktor, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con odio.

"No eres bienvenida aquí" - le dijo el villano - "Nunca lo fuiste"

"Lo sé, pero tengo que disculparme... con Orianna y Blitzcrank...."

"¿Por qué? Ellos son solo unos cascarones sin alma... ¿verdad?" - le dijo Viktor con cierto odio y frialdad

"No, no lo son, no lo dije con intención de ofender, solamente fue un estúpido comentario" 

"A mi no es a quien tienes que contárselo" 

El heraldo de las máquinas le dejó entrar, delante de ella se encontraban los dos robots, mirándole con algo de miedo.

Ella se arrodilló un poco y empezó a hablarles, a disculparse, en unos cuantos minutos todo se solucionó y Blitzcrank procedió a abrazarla.


	14. Rayos y variables

Era fin de semana, Viktor se encontraba agotado de su rendimiento en los Campos de Justicia, sin embargo aún tenia fuerzas para otras cosas.

Caminó hacia su ordenador principal y lo encendió, en la pantalla se veía reflejado un Hextech GLP-800, uno de los últimos objetos diseñados por Heimerdinger.

_Tras poder reparar mi tercer brazo, he pensado en restablecer la corriente de mi Rayo de la Muerte hacia mi mano robotica._

_Esta necesidad la veo conveniente teniendo en cuenta que mi tercer brazo representa el 84% del poder de mi armadura, no puedo dejar que un accidente la deshabilite..._

"Tengo algunos planes para el Hextech GLP-800"

"¿Qué planes?" - pregunto Vi, quien estaba sentada detrás suya

"Oh, pues sencillamente usarlo como.... un momento..." - Viktor tardó exactamente tres segundos en asimilar la escena - "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" 

"He entrado por la puerta" - dijo señalando una puerta destrozada

"Eso vas a repararlo" 

"¿Y tu vas a obligarme?" - le preguntó mientras crujía sus puños metálicos 

Viktor tardó esta vez cinco segundos en pensar una respuesta, contando las variables y demás posibles contestaciones, se le ocurrió una perfecta.

"¿Has oído alguna vez hablar de las baldosas trampa?" 

"¿Baldosas qué?" - preguntó Vi extrañada

El heraldo de máquinas pulsó un botón de su computadora, haciendo que las baldosas que se encontraban a los pies de la agente de Piltover desaparecieran, Vi eventualmente cayó.

"Tendría que haber probado esto desde mucho antes" - murmuró el científico

"SEÑOR VIKTOR, ¿POR QUÉ HA ACTIVADO LA BALDOSA TRAMPA?" - preguntó Blitzcrank, quien acababa de entrar en la sala

"Solamente era por un roedor" 

"BUENO, SERVIRÁ DE ALIMENTO PARA LOS COCODRILOS"

_Mierda_

Viktor se había olvidado de que la trampa conducía a un estanque infectado de cocodrilos, los cuales eran de Zaun y por lo tanto voraces.

_Seguro que sobrevivirá..._

"De todos modos Blitzcrank, ve a comprobar si hay algo nuevo en la pila para cadáveres" - le dijo el científico sin tomarle mucha importancia

"SI, SEÑOR VIKTOR"

Viktor se acercó al ordenador y activó un botón, segundos después en la pantalla apareció la imagen de Swain, sentado en su trono.

"Buenas tardes, Swain" - le saludó el heraldo

"Buenas tardes, Viktor" 

"¿Como va nuestro más reciente plan?" 

"Ya he enviado a un representante Noxiano para hablar con el alcalde de Piltover, va acompañado por un pequeño pelotón de soldados" - le informó el hombre cuervo

"Excelente, mientras los altos cargos están distraídos me haré con el Hextech GLP-800"

"Emmm... Viktor... deberías mirar detrás tuya.... después hablamos...." - le dijo Swain antes de colgar la vídeo conferencia

"¿Detrás mía?" - se preguntóo así mismo extrañado

Al darse la vuelta vio a Vi, con cara de enfado y con algunos cortes en sus ropas, obviamente había sobrevivido a los cocodrilos.

"Viktor...." - le llamo con enfado

"Haber si lo adivino... vas a golpearme contra la pared...." - le intentó predecir el villano

"¡Voy a golpearte contra la pared!" - le grito la chica enfadada

_Debería haberlo visto venir..._


	15. Distracción

Viktor se encontraba frente a una Vi furiosa, más que nada porque le había echado a un foso lleno de cocodrilos, de forma accidental.

"Solo por curiosidad, ¿siguen vivos los cocodrilos?" - preguntó el científico sin mostrar mucha preocupación

"Ni lo se ni me importa" - dijo mientras se acercaba a él

"Mira, Vi, si no hubieras invadido mi laboratorio esto no hubiera pasado" - dijo mientras sacaba su arma de mano

"¡¿Y por qué ahora me apuntas con un arma?!"

"Porque obviamente tienes intención de agredirme" 

"¡Baja el arma o te golpearé tan fuerte como golpeo a Teemo!" 

_Piénsalo bien Viktor, si dice la verdad habrás salvado el pellejo, bueno, lo que te queda de el.... por el contrario si miente, aplastará todo por lo que has luchado...._

El villano acorazado acabó bajando su arma y enfundandola.

"Y ahora dime a que venía lo de los cocodrilos" - dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos

"Me olvidé de que había cocodrilos, cocodrilos de Zaun para ser exactos" 

"¿Te olvidaste? La próxima vez me olvidaré de quitarme los puños antes de golpearte" 

Algunos minutos después, la cosa parecía haberse calmado un poco, Vi estaba sentada en una de las mesas de Viktor mientras este trabajaba.

"¿En qué se supones que trabajas?" 

"Estoy reparando mi brazo robotico" 

"¿Otra vez? ¿Cuantas veces se ha roto ya?" - pregunto Vi antes de bostezar

_La misma cantidad de veces que ella aprobó un examen, ahora mismo no puedo contactar con Swain debido a su presencia, esa estúpida Zaunita._

El científico siguió durante varios minutos, su brazo no era todo lo poderoso que el quería que fuera, de momento lo había reparado y después trasladaría la fuente de poder.

"Bueno, yo he terminado, ya puedes ir...." - Viktor silenció sus palabras al verla

Vi estaba dormida, con uno de sus puños en su cara, sujetándola para que no se cayera.

"¿Qué voy a hacer con esta chica?" 

Viktor se sentó y dirigió su mirada hacia la policía, él apenas había entrado en contacto con mujeres desde su "evolución", a parte de Lissandra, Syndra, Diana o la pequeña Lulu.

Sin embargo se quedó algo hipnotizado a medida que veía el cuerpo de Vi.

"Debo de... terminar el rayo" - se dijo así mismo

Por más que el científico quería concentrarse, su cabeza giraba hacia la agente de Piltover, sus piernas eran tapadas por piezas de protección metálicas pero igual el podía ver sus muslos.

Se podían notar sus caderas, seguramente el principal motivo del tamaño de su trasero, el peto de hierro que la cubría, acentuando un poco sus pechos.

Su piel parecía lisa y perfecta, al contrario que la de Viktor, que tenía cicatrices, su pelo parecía brillar y en cuanto a sus ojos.... le estaban observando....

"Viktor.... ¿qué estas haciendo?" - preguntó la policía bruscamente

_Nota mental... desintegrarla..._


	16. Rayo de la Muerte

Viktor se había dejado llevar por su.... interés científico.... y se había distraído de sus obligaciones por culpa del..... físico.... de Vi

"¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?" - preguntó Vi algo desconfiada

"Trabajar en mi brazo robotico, obviamente" 

"¿Y parte de ese trabajo era observarme detenidamente?" - le dijo la muchacha, sin creérselo

"No puedo trabajar en mis inventos contigo delante, dices ser mi "amiga" por lo que primero tenia que comprobar tus aptitudes y que no fueras un posible incordio en mis planes"

_Mi mente suprema esta preparada para cualquier cosa que me lance..._

"Viktor, me estabas comiendo con la mirada" - le replicó Vi

"Eso es biológicamente imposible" 

"Espera... has dicho ¿amiga?" - pregunto extrañada, y sorprendida

"Quise decir "aliada temporal" estúpida policía"  

"¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea?" 

"A Blitzcrank pareces caerle bien" - murmuró el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Y a ti? ¿Te caigo bien?" - le pregunto mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacia el 

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo soy un humano evolucionado! ¡Soy superior a ti!" 

En ese momento el villano de metal golpeó el centro de mandos de su ordenador, revelando sus futuros planos del Rayo de la Muerte.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" - preguntó Vi

"Es mi Rayo de la Muerte, le estoy haciendo unos cambios" - le contesto Viktor

_Bien, estoy desviando ligeramente el curso de la conversación, con suerte puede que incluso se vaya un poco antes de tiempo..._

"¿Te refieres al rayito que sale de tu brazo mecánico?"

"Exacto, voy a transferir la energía del rayo a mi mano robotica, ya lo hice una vez, cuando lo del Jefe Final, aunque eso fue situacional" 

"¿Vas a usarlo en algún crimen?" - preguntó Vi acusadoramente

"Tal vez si, tal vez no, de todos modos no te lo diría" - le respondió el heraldo

"¿Por qué? Dijiste que era una "amiga" tuya" - le dijo Vi con una leve sonrisa

"Dije "aliada temporal", no es lo mismo" 

"Yo no veo la diferencia" 

"Veigar, Thresh, Singed, ellos son amigos, los campeones con los que me tocan en la Grieta del Invocador son aliados temporales"

"Cada vez que hablas así me entran ganas de entregarte a Cait" - le comentó la muchacha

"¿Y por qué no lo haces? Estoy fabricando un "Rayo de la Muerte" prácticamente en tus narices"

"Supongo que tiene algo de diversión" - le respondió con una leve sonrisa

"Será mejor que demos por terminada esta conversación" 

"De acuerdo" - dijo Vi cruzándose de brazos

_Tal vez Vi sea un... espécimen... que merezca ser observado, a la vista esta que no va a delatarme a esa sheriff por su propia voluntad, tal vez..... sea interesante...._

"Bueno, ¿quieres volver a hablar a cuando babeabas por mi?" - le preguntó la agente burlonamente

_Nueva idea, matarla con un rayo desintegrador, solo quedaría un poco de polvo...._


	17. Desde Shurima

Era una mañana tranquila en Zaun, las ratas corrían por las calles, solo habían muerto tres personas e incluso el bueno de Mundo estaba echando una siesta.

Sin embargo en Piltover, varios terremotos y temblores llevan ocurriendo desde hace horas, lo cual irrita a cierta agente de policía.

"¡Como puede haber seis temblores en media hora!" - se quejo Vi mientras apretaba los dientes

"No tengo ni idea, no he podido ni tan siquiera tomarme el te" - le contestó Caitlyn

"Supongo que habrá alguien detrás de esto, ¿no?" 

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" - le debatió la sheriff

"¡Porque sino no puedo golpear a nadie!" 

"Se te ve más arisca de lo normal"

"Cait, solo tengo un día libre a la semana ¡y tengo que pasarlo aquí dentro!" 

"Pero si te llevas casi todo el tiempo escaqueandote" - le subrayó Caitlyn

"Eso es lo de menos" - murmuro la agente de Piltover, irritada

"Aunque si buscas un culpable, tal vez sea Viktor o alguno de sus emisarios" 

"No creo que sea el" 

_Tal vez debería contarle a Caitlyn que he estado viendo a Vik... nah..._

"Lastima, seria otra oportunidad perdida de dispararle en la cabeza" 

_Lo mejor es que no..._

"De todos modos creo que voy a salir" - dijo Vi mientras se alejaba

En ese momento uno de los policías entró en el despacho de Caitlyn.

"Jefa, hemos descubierto quien es el causante de los seísmos" 

"¿En serio? ¿De qué villano se trata?" - preguntó la sheriff

"Eso es lo curioso, se trata de "Taliyo", reciente campeona de la Grieta del Invocador"

"Querrás decir Taliyah" - le rectificó Caitlyn

"Bien, deja que me encargue yo" - dijo Vi mientras se crujía los puños

"No le pegues, es menor de edad" 

"A los niños hay que azotarlos" - le replicó antes de irse

La chica de los puños de acero caminó por la ciudad, aunque no tardó mucho en encontrarse con una serie de rocas levantadas del asfalto, las cuales señalaban en una dirección.

"No ha sido muy difícil" 

A los pocos minutos se topó con una gran roca, encima de ella una chica morena con túnicas y algo parecido a rocas en sus mangas.

"¡Hey tu! ¡Enana!" - gritó Vi para llamar su atención

La chica notó su presencia y enseguida empezó a descender por la roca, formando una especie de tabla de piedra que le permitía bajar con seguridad.

"¿Estabas surfeando la piedra?" 

"¿Quién eres tu? ¿Y qué quieres de mi?" - preguntó la chica con algo de prisas

"Soy Vi, poli, y me gustaría saber porque has levantado media ciudad" 

"Vengo de un largo viaje desde Shurima con el objetivo de encontrar a Viktor" 

"¿Viktor? ¿Qué se te ha perdido con ese bicho raro?" 

"Quiero que me lleve hasta Xerath" - le respondió de brazos cruzados


	18. Conocimiento

La campeona conocida como Taliyah había irrumpido en Piltover, creando una ola de terremotos y seísmos a su paso, solo con el objetivo que localizar a Viktor y Xerath.

En su camino se encontró con Vi, quien le dijo que podía llevarle con el científico, aunque de una manera inhóspita y poco casual.

"¡Bájame! ¡Bájame enseguida!" - gritaba Taliyah mientras movía los brazos

"¡Deja de quejarte!" - le replicó Vi, quien le llevaba sobre uno de sus hombros

Ambas acababan de pasar por el portal "secreto" de Viktor, y entraron en su laboratorio.

"¡Bájame ya!" - grito la chica generando piedras y lanzandozelas a Vi

"¡Te he dicho que dejes de lanzar piedras!" 

La agente de Piltover bajó a la muchacha y fue en ese momento cuando entró Viktor en escena. Realmente su figura imponía bastante, sobretodo si te encontrabas con él por primera vez.

"A ver, ¿qué hacéis aquí? ¿y a qué vienen tantos gritos?" - preguntó el doctor algo enfadado

"Te he traído a esta mocosa, quiere hablar contigo no se que de Xerath... se llama Talibah" 

"Es Taliyah" - le rectificó la propia niña

"Me da igual, ¿qué te he dicho de venir a mi laboratorio?" 

"Y yo te dije que me da igual lo que digas" - le contesto Vi

Pasaron algunos minutos y los dos parecieron calmarse un poco.

"Niña, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Xerath?" - le preguntó el doctor

"Hablar con él" - le respondió en seco

"Ahora mismo no esta aquí, ni en Shurima" - le contestó el científico - "Dime que quieres decirle, yo hablaré en su nombre"

"¿Vas a hablar en nombre del ser que pretende volver a destruir Shurima?" 

"Lo mejor sera que nos sentemos" 

La chica le hizo caso y tomó asiento enfrente suya mientras la poli les observaba.

"¿Qué tanto sabes de Shurima?" 

"Azir echó a perder su imperio, Xerath destruyó Shurima y ahora los dos van a derribar de nuevo todo" - le dijo con cierta molestia

"Admito que la destrucción física de Shurima fue culpa de Xerath, aunque el solo destruyó un pueblo condenado al desastre"

"¿Y por eso vas a dejar que vuelva a hacerlo?" - le preguntó Taliyah enfadada

"Él no quiso ni quiere destruir Shurima... bueno, un poco sí... pero él quería libertad, vengarse de Azir, ahora tiene objetivos más... grandes..." 

"¿Qué objetivos?"

"Ninguno que concierna a Shurima"

"¿Como sé que no la destruirá de nuevo?" 

"Cuando el destruyó Shurima, cayó un estado de esclavitud, gracias a él gente como tu pueblo pudo nacer libre... el tema de las muertes es cosa aparte..."

"Eso no le convierte en un héroe..."

"Si, pero tampoco lo convierte en el único villano" - dijo el heraldo de maquinas levantándose - "Ahora largaos de mi laboratorio"

"Venga, niña" - le dijo Vi agarrándola de la mano

"¡Pero aun no he terminado de hablar!" 

"Pero yo si... Taliyah..."


	19. Domicilio

Hace un par de horas Viktor se había sentado a hablar con Taliyah, quien fue traída por Vi debido a un pequeño (gran) revuelo ocurrido en Piltover.

Ahora mismo los tres se encuentran de nuevo en el laboratorio...

"¿Qué parte de "Xerath no se encuentra aquí, largaos de mi laboratorio" no entendisteis?" - preguntÓ el doctor con enfado

"Bueno, he tenido un pequeño problema con Tobiyoh" 

"Es Talityah" - le rectifico la joven

"Lo que sea, resulta que con sus piedrecitas a destruido gran parte del asfalto de la ciudad" - empezó a explicarle la chica del pelo de rosa

"¿Y qué ha dicho tu amiga la sheriff?" 

"Como es menor de edad no puede ir a la cárcel, tampoco puede irse de la ciudad" - le dijo antes de esbozar una sonrisa

Al pobre de Viktor le llevo un par de segundos entenderlo todo.

"No... no, no, no, no... ¡No! ¡Bastante tengo con Orianna! ¡No voy a cuidar de más robots!" - le gritó el científico

"Te ganas la vida fabricando robots, invadiste la ciudad con robots" 

"Eso fue distinto, robots distintos"

"Espera, yo no soy un robot" - le dijo Taliyah

"Mientras estés aquí dentro se te considera un robot, igual que a la manazas" 

"¡¿A quién llamas manazas?!" - le gritó Vi, descontenta con el heraldo

"¿Te crees que me hace gracia estar aquí? ¿Qué pensara mi familia? No podré volver a verla" - le dijo con preocupación

"No te preocupes, puedes ir los fines de semana" - le dijo la oficial 

"Hipotéticamente hablando, ¿cuanto tiempo debería estar aquí dentro?"

"Unos hipotéticos cinco meses" - le respondió con tranquilidad

Tanto el heraldo de las máquinas como la tejedora de piedras se miraron entre si.

"¿Cinco meses? ¡Vete a endosarselo a Jayce! ¡A Corki! ¡O al maldito loco que quiera una sitcom!" 

"Mira, este es el único sitio donde puedo visitarla y vigilarla correctamente, ademas sera una experiencia didáctica" 

"¿Qué te crees que es esto? ¿Un colegio? Ademas, aun esta el tema de que invadas mi lugar de trabajo cada dos días"

"De eso ya hablaremos otro día, yo tengo que irme" - dijo Vi mientras se marchaba

"¿Vas a dejarme sola con esta niña?" - le pregunto el cyborg

"Adolescente" - le rectificó la chica

"¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso el villano necesita una señora Viktor?" - le preguntó burlonamente

"Vete antes de que te desintegre" - le amenazó el villano

La oficial de Piltover se marcho, dejando solos al científico y a Taliyah.

"¿Te cae tan mal como a mi?" - le preguntó el doctor

"Un poco más" 

Viktor procedió a llevarla hacia la única habitación que quedaba libre, la de Orianna.

"Esta es Orianna, sera tu "compañera de cuarto" o como quieras llamarla" 

"Hola... supongo..." 

"¿Quieres hablar con la bola? Ella puede oir el momento en que tu corazon deja de latir" - le dijo incómodamente Orianna

Viktor cerró la puerta, dejándola pensando en que lió se había metido.


	20. Fuerza Bruta

Era Domingo, Vi se encontraba en su apartamento, durmiendo a pierna suelta sin preocupaciones, al menos hasta que le llamaron al móvil.

"¿Si? (Bostezo) ¿Quién llama?" - preguntó con sueño

"Soy Caitlyn, necesito que vengas un momento por...." - antes de terminar de oírla se colgó la llamada

La oficial de Piltover tiró su teléfono por la ventana, volviendo entonces a dormir, pasaron algunas horas hasta que se despertó.

"No hay nada como tomarse un donut por la mañana" -

Cuando terminó, empezó a vestirse y prepararse para reunirse con su compañera.

_¿Qué diablos querrá ese dulce un domingo por la mañana? Parece una escusa para hacerme levantar de la cama, pienso destruir su coche_

Vi acabó reencontradose con Caitlyn frente a la comisaria.

"¿De verdad piensas hacerme trabajar un Domingo?" - le preguntó Vi a modo de queja

"No era para trabajar, se me habían olvidado las llaves y te llamé para que me dejaras las tuyas" 

"¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?" 

"Porque lanzaste el teléfono por la ventana" 

"Ya, bueno, siempre puedes abrir la puerta a la antigua usanza" - le comentó Vi

"¿Antigua usanza? ¿De qué hablas?" 

La chica de pelo rosa avanzó hacia la puerta de entrada, luego cogió impulso y golpeó el cristal de la puerta con su puño, luego metió la mano y abrió desde dentro.

"¿Ves? Ha sido sencillo" - le afirmó la chica de hierro

"¿Sencillo? Eso te lo voy a descontar del suelo" 

La mano de Vi tenia algunos cortes y un poco de sangre, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la agente de morado.

"¿No traes los guantes?" 

"Creí que me ibas a invitar a un te o algo" - le respondió sin preocupaciones

"Anda, pasa, que voy por el botiquín" 

La chica de pelo rosa le siguió, minutos después ambas se encontraban tomando un te, Vi con su mano un poco vendada.

"Bueno, ¿como te va con ese chico?" 

"¿Chico? ¿Qué chico?" - pregunto Vi extrañada

"El amigo que te ayudó con Ekko" 

"Ah, Griffin, si, bien, le visité el otro día" - respondió con la voz temblorosa por la sorpresa

"¿Ya has empezado a coquetear con el?" 

"¿Coquetear? Yo no soy como tu y Jayce" - le dijo con cara de asco

"Entonces, ¿por qué le visitas tanto?" 

"Es una persona.... curiosa... interesante..." 

"¿Es el quien se encarga de Taliyah? ¿De qué trabaja?" 

"Si, y de Orianna también, trabaja de científico" - le dijo tranquilamente mientras devoraba una de las magdalenas de su compañera

Cuando terminó de comer, se levantó y estiró los brazos.

"Yo me voy ya, quiero dar una vuelta por la ciudad" - le dijo antes de irse

"De acuerdo, nos vemos luego Vi" - le despidió Caitlyn mientras apuntaba el nombre de Griffin en su libreta 


	21. Acostumbrarse

Mientras Vi charlaba y tomaba el te con Caitlyn, Viktor se encontraba desayunando con su nueva.... inquilina... es decir, Taliyah.

"¿Esto es lo que tienes para desayunar?" - preguntó la joven al ver solamente manteca

"Es Domingo, no puedo ir a comprar nada"

"¿Los villanos también hacen la compra?" 

"Bueno, Xerath y Nautilus no necesitan comer" - le comentaba el doctor - "Aunque, en verdad tengo un confidente que me trae los mandados todos los Lunes"

"¿Y yo voy a tener que recibirlo?" 

"No, tu harás ahora la compra" - le contesto mientras abría el periódico

"¡¿Como?! ¡¿Por qué?!" - le grito algo indignada

"Estas viviendo aquí por el morro, es lo mínimo" - le replicó Viktor, quien agarró su bandeja y se levantó de su silla

"¿Donde vas ahora?" - le preguntó Taliyah, aun algo irritada

"Voy a terminar mi desayuno en el laboratorio, no creo que quieras verme sin mascara" 

Algunos segundos después, Taliyah termino su desayuno y empezó a andar por la sala.

"Primero me obliga a permanecer aquí y luego me da ordenes..."

"¿Pasa algo? Taliyah" - pregunto una voz metálica 

La tejedora de piedras se giró y se encontró con Orianna, su temporal compañera de cuarto.

"Buenos días, Orianna" 

"Yo no duermo, no tengo "buenos días""

"De acuerdo....." - comentó en voz baja la adolescente

"De todos modos, ¿tienes algún problema con Viktor?" 

"Parece que le molesta mi presencia, no ve que a mi también me molesta estar aquí"

"Ten en cuenta que pare él no debe de ser nada fácil" - argumentó la androide

"Eso no es cierto, simplemente trabaja en sus aparatos y punto" 

"Desde mi punto de vista tu has reiniciado su rutina, no precisamente con tiempo suficiente como para asimilarlo"

"No te entiendo" - le dijo Taliyah algo confusa

"Llegaste un Sábado por la noche, al instante ya tenias un dormitorio o sala provisional, antes Viktor podía pasar del almuerzo, ahora tiene que alimentarte a ti" - le explicó Orianna

La chica empezó a darle vueltas a ello, Viktor era un científico soltero que de repente tenía que cuidar de dos robots y de pronto se añadió una adolescente.

"¿Por qué Viktor aceptó que me quedara?" 

"Porque soy el tipo más peligroso de Zaun" - dijo una voz metálica justo desde detrás suya

La voz pertenecía a Viktor, quien había terminado su desayuno.

"Sigo sin entenderte, eso hace que sea peligroso quedarme aquí" - dijo algo enfadada

"Soy un villano pero tengo un código, eso incluye no matar o "convertir" niños, dejarte al cuidado de cualquier Zaunita o Jayce seria lo mismo que matarte" - le explicó el heraldo de maquinas

"Aun así... todavía.... necesito tiempo para acostumbrarme...." - le susurró Taliyah

Viktor se acercó y se colocó a su altura, colocando la mano de metal sobre su hombro.

"Lo sé... yo también....." 


	22. Almuerzo interrumpido

Habían pasado varias horas desde la charla que mantuvieron Taliyah y Viktor, ahora la chica se encontraba en la cocina haciendo algo de comer.

"Menos mal que tenias un poco de pasta" - le dijo la chica a modo de queja

"Soy un cyborg, no necesito comer" 

"Pero yo soy humana, no un cyborg" - puntuó la chica algo enfadada - "Además si tenias pasta sería por algo"

"He dicho que no necesito comer, no que no me guste" - se defendió el villano

Todos cubiertos, vasos y demás alimentos como el pan ya estaban puestos sobre la mesa, lo único que faltaba eran los platos con la comida.

"Bueno, ya podemos comer" 

"¿Donde has aprendido a cocinar?"

"En mi poblado todos los miembros de una familia deben de saber cocinar" - le explicó la tejedora de piedras con orgullo

Poco después del comentario el heraldo de las máquinas se levantó con su plato de comida

"¿Otra vez te vas a comer a otra sala?" 

"Tengo una clavícula metálica y muchas cicatrices, no creo que te guste ver eso mientras comes" - le replicó el científico

En medio de la conversación sonó el timbre de la puerta.

"Blitzcrank, ¿no te dije que colocaras el timbre desintegrador?"

"PENSÉ QUE SOLO ERA UNA BROMA" - le contestó el robot

"¿Cuantas veces me has visto bromear?" 

"NINGUNA" - se apresuró a responder el androide

"Acabas de contestarte a ti mismo"

Blitzcrank acabaría abriendo la puerta a Vi, la oficial de Piltover.

"Gracias por el recibimiento, Viktor, alguna vez podrías abrirme la puerta en persona" 

"¿Y arriesgarme a ser golpeado por una salvaje como tu?" 

"Sigue así y te golpeare con los dos puños" - le amenazó la muchacha

"¿Podéis dejar de pelear? Quiero almorzar tranquila" 

Ambos se quedaron callados por un segundo, luego se sentaron junto a la hija de Shurima con los brazos cruzados.

"Cerebrito" - murmuraba Vi entre dientes

"Neanderthal" - replicaba Viktor

"¿Qué os he dicho de pelearos?" 

"Cállate y termínate la comida" - le respondió el científico  - "De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a asegurarme de que Talihu tenia algo de comer" -

"Es Taliyah" - le rectificó la chica

"Ya, seguro, en verdad has venido para gorronear comida" 

"Me lo dice el tío que come solo por tal de no quitarse la máscara" 

Viktor estuvo a punto de responderle, sin embargo el móvil de Vi empezó a sonar.

"¿Cuantas cosas de esas tienes?"

"Unos cuantos" - dijo mientras leía su mensaje

En un solo segundo la cara de la muchacha se quedo blanca.

"Bueno, tengo que irme, mañana voy a volver a ver como os encontráis, ¿vale?" - les dijo a toda velocidad mientras se marchaba

Taliyah y Viktor se quedaron confundidos, sin saber que el mensaje era de Caitlyn.


	23. Puntos de vista

Vi se encontraba en comisaría, acababa de recibir un mensaje de Caitlyn, quien quería hablar con ella de un tema importante.

La chica de pelo rosa se encontraba frente a su despacho, no había nadie más por el hecho de que era Domingo, unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y la sheriff se asomó.

"Pasa dentro" - le dijo con voz fría

"Si es por el pastelito que había en tu escritorio...."

"Vi, siéntate ahora mismo"

"Esto no será un interrogatorio, ¿verdad?" 

"Sé quien es ese amigo tuyo" - le dijo mientras agarraba un expediente y lo soltaba en las manos de la agente de Piltover

Vi lo abrió y efectivamente era el expediente de Viktor, lo curioso es que en la foto de portada se veía a este todavía humano y acompañado de otra persona muy parecida a él.

"El de la derecha es Viktor, el de la izquierda su hermano Griffin, fallecido" - dijo Caitlyn mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"¿Cuando empezaste a sospechar?"

"Mientes fatal" - le respondió en seco

"¿Y cual es el motivo de la reprimenda?"

"¿Cual es el motivo? ¡Estas viéndote con Viktor! ¡El líder de los Emisarios del Mal! ¡Un supervillano! ¡El tipo que casi destruye nuestra ciudad!" 

"Tranquilízate Cait, tampoco es que saliera con él o algo por el estilo, únicamente le he visitado un par de veces a su laboratorio" - le dijo intentando calmarla

"Un momento, ¿has estado en su laboratorio? ¿donde está?" 

"No puedo decírtelo, le prometí no hacerlo" - le contestó la muchacha con toda tranquilidad

"¿Le prometiste algo a ese tipo? ¡¿Le estas encubriendo?!" 

"¡Caitlyn por dios! ¡Es solo un bicho raro al que visito de vez en cuando!"

"¡Es un villano! ¡Un asesino! ¡No puede tener nada bueno!" - le gritó la sheriff

"Eso no es cierto" - le dijo Vi algo ofendida

Llegados a este punto Caitlyn tenia sus ojos fuera de sus órbitas, parecía que estuviera a punto de matarla de un disparo en la cabeza.

"Ese... esa cosa... puede aniquilarnos con un rayo de la muerte... no solo puede sino que quiere... a través de su "evolución"... ¿no lo ves?" - intentó convencerla

"Reparó a Orianna, me ayudó a encontrar a Ekko, pudo haberme matado y no lo hizo, acogió a Taliyeih e incluso esta haciéndolo bien" - le replicó la chica de pelo rosa

"¿Taliyah esta a su cargo?" 

"Si y de hecho, yo le estoy poniendo un ojo encima, le estoy vigilando" - le dijo Vi

La sheriff dio un par de vueltas de un lado a otro de la sala, luego se paró delante suya.

"Te doy una oportunidad, vas a vigilarlo y como le vea en las calles de Piltover, no hará falta que te pregunte de nuevo por su laboratorio" - le dijo mientras señalaba la puerta

Vi acababa de complicarse la vida otra vez...


	24. Nuevo médico

Todos nosotros vivimos en una linea de tiempo discontinua, tu has nacido en la edad contemporánea pero ¿y si hubieras nacido hace varias décadas? Hoy vamos a ver uno de esos tantos universos alternativos, uno en el que tanto Viktor como los otros campeones existieron mucho antes...

Nuestra singular historia empieza en una especie de gimnasio, más o menos en un ambiente similar a los años 50, con un joven entrando en este, acompañado de un hombre mayor.

"Bueno, chico, aquí es donde trabajarás" - le dijo el hombre

"¿No hay ninguna sala donde dejar mis cosas?" 

"Claro que si, está al fondo, pero en cierto sentido estos son tus pacientes" - le dijo mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda

El joven tenia unos pantalones verdes, una camiseta de color rojo con botones dorados, unas gafas redondas de color rojo que parecían de soldador, una pierna metálica y el pelo de color negro.

"Estudios... horas sin descanso... y acabo trabajando aquí como auxiliar médico..." - se dijo así mismo mientras se sentaba en una silla

La habitación era pequeña, a parte de las medicinas solo había un escritorio y un sofá, para los casos graves intuye. En ese gimnasio los únicos que hacían ejercicio eran los boxeadores, algo que no le motivaba mucho.

"¿Hola? ¿Se puede pasar?" - preguntó alguien desde la puerta

El médico se giró para observar a una mujer alta, con el pelo rosa, pantalones marrones, tirantes, camiseta interior blanca, le recordaba mucho a las mujeres que trabajaban soldando.

"Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?" 

"Vengo porque me he cortado la mano" - dijo con toda la tranquilidad

"Eres boxeadora, ¿como te has rajado la mano?"

"Me enfade con Illaoi y rompí un cristal con el puño" - dijo sonriente

"Que bruta" - murmuró el médico

"¿A quién llamas bruta?" - le pregunto la chica de pelo rosa algo enfadada

"¿A quién se le ocurre romper un cristal con el puño?"

La muchacha murmuró algo en voz baja y luego tomó asiento, luego el médico empezó a vendarle la mano, con vendas obviamente.

"Escuece un poco" - se quejó la mujer

"Le he puesto un poco de alcohol" 

"No te he visto antes por aquí, ¿como te llamas?" 

"Soy Viktor, hoy es mi primer día" 

"Yo soy Vi, llevo aquí algo más de tiempo" 

Vi echó un ojo a Viktor, parecía que necesitaba algo más de ejercicio, su pelo tenia una extraña linea blanca y... ¿tenia una pierna metálica?

"Oye, ¿a qué viene lo de la pierna?" - preguntó Vi

"Oh, es una prótesis, tuvieron que quitarme la que tenia, una herida de guerra que no se pudo curar" - le explicó mientras terminaba de vendarla

"¿Tu estuviste en la guerra?" 

"Si, ofrecí mis servicios como médico" - le contestó - "Bueno, creo que ya está, evita acercarte a los cristales y no te quites las vendas"

"Si, claro, lo que tu digas Viktor" - dijo sin darle mucha importancia antes de salir


	25. No debe suceder

Seguimos inmersos en el universo alternativo del Viktor Prototipo (o "Universo Prototipo") en el cual han pasado ya varios meses desde que Viktor empezó a trabajar de auxiliar médico.

Vi se encuentra yendo a la enfermería por haber roto otro cristal con la mano.

"Hey, Viktor, ¿te importa vendarme la mano?" - preguntó nada más entrar en la sala

"¿Eh? Ah, eres tu, Vi"

La chica de pelo rosa pudo notar algo distinto en el, sostenía sus gafas, ahora rotas, en una mano y con la otra se tocaba la pierna.

Viktor se intentó levantar, apoyándose en su escritorio y avanzando lentamente hacia la chica, parecía que su pierna ortopédica le estaba dando problemas.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" - preguntó al verle literalmente roto

"Unos imbéciles del gimnasio que se dedican a molestarme..." - dijo mientras examinaba la mano de la luchadora - "¿Otra vez un cristal? Te dije que nada de cristales"

"Viktor, ¿por qué te hicieron daño?" 

"Querían unos medicamentos, yo no quería dárselos" 

El médico cojeó hasta la vitrina donde guardaba las medicinas, de ahí cogió unas vendas y se sentó en la silla, haciendo un gesto para que Vi se sentara enfrente.

"No deberías haberte enfrentado a esos matones" - le dijo la chica de hierro

"Y tu no deberías haber golpeado otra vez un cristal" 

La muchacha echó un vistazo alrededor de la enfermería, no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuvo, salvo unos extraños dibujos sobre el escritorio de Viktor.

Mirándolos detenidamente no eran dibujos, eran planos, más exactamente parecían los planos de una especie de arma, una especie de pistola.

"¡Hey! ¡No mires esas cosas!" - gritó mientras lo tapaba con la mano

"Viktor, ¿eso era un arma?" 

"Puede que lo sea... para mi... defensa propia..." 

"Viktor, no puedes construir un arma" - le dijo Vi algo enfadada

"¿No puedo tener derecho a defenderme? Ellos tienen los puños, yo solamente una jeringuilla que no utilizo porque esta oxidada"

"¡¿Con un arma?! ¡Las armas matan!"

"No he dicho que mate, solamente les mantendrán a raya" - intentó excusarse Viktor

"No vas a fabricar eso" - le dijo Vi enseñándole los puños

"No lo entiendes, ¿no ves esto?" - le preguntó mientras señalaba su pierna

El médico intento ponerse de pie pero únicamente pudo tambalearse antes de volver a sentarse en la silla de antes.

"Serví como un hombre en la guerra, perdí la pierna por mi país, eso me ha convertido en motivo de burla para esos estúpidos sin cerebro"

"Oye, Viktor..."

"Tienen fuerza y músculos, ¿qué tengo yo?" 

"Me tienes a mi" - respondió Vi brusca y en seco

Viktor se giró al escuchar ese comentario, la chica por el contrario apartó la mirada.

"Quiero decir, soy tu amiga y eso, no puedo permitir que se lastime el único médico de aquí" 

Viktor sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al fin tenía un motivo para quedarse.


	26. La suerte no existe

Antes de seguir con nuestro real protagonista, vamos a ver el desenlace del "Universo Prototipo", siendo que comenzamos en la sala de enfermería

Nuestro médico por fin ha conseguido reparar su pierna tras el destrozo que le hicieron los, ahora antiguos, matones del gimnasio

"Veamos, necesito hacer un pedido de ibuprofeno, de jarabe, ¿de qué más?" - se preguntaba mientras echaba un vistazo a su estantería

En ese momento unos pasos se escucharon por le pasillo, Viktor giro la cabeza para ver como entraba Vi en la sala, como de costumbre

"¿Otra vez te has cortado la mano?" - le pregunto mirando hacia abajo

"No, simplemente quería pasarme un rato" - le contesto mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas

"¿A qué huele? ¿Todavía no te has duchado?" - le pregunto Viktor

"No, voy a ducharme cuando el baño este libre" - le contesto la chica de pelo rosa

Vi estiro sus brazos, desperezándose, su camisa gris estaba chorreando de sudor, acentuando varias partes de su "zona frontal", el hecho de que no llevara sujetador no ayudaba

El que peor lo paso fue Viktor, quien estaba empezando a sudar también por el momento, llegados a este punto intento desviar la mirada

"Hey, Viktor, ¿te pasa algo?" - le pregunto la chica

"No es nada... cof... cof..." - dijo sin mirarle directamente

Vi tardo algunos segundos hasta darse de que el médico estaba mirando de reojo a sus pechos, en ese mismo momento la chica sonrió con malicia

"¿Estas seguro? Viktor" - dijo mientras se acercaba más

"Vi... por favor... la distancia..." - intento decirle el hombre

"Si según tu no pasa nada" - dijo mientras le tocaba la cara una de sus manos

"Por favor para..." - le decía nervioso

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Nunca has estado con una chica?" - pregunto la muchacha

"Emmm... no... yo no..." - el muchacho intentaba retroceder

Cuando se dio cuenta, Viktor se hallaba contra la pared, con Vi levantando sus brazos y acercando cada vez más su cara

"Bien... entonces no te han besado..." - dijo sonriendo

"¿Qué quieres decir con...." - las palabras del hombre fueron cortadas

En escasos segundos sus labios chocaron contra los de Viktor, que apenas podía controlar los temblores de su pierna, poco tiempo después Vi separo sus labios

"¿Te ha gustado?" - pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"Puede ser..." - dijo el médico algo nervioso

La boxeadora soltó los brazos del médico y retrocedió hasta la puerta de la enfermería, luego se giro y lanzo una sonrisa al chico

"Voy a ducharme, nos vemos después" - se despidió antes de irse

"Esta chica... va a acabar conmigo..." - dijo mientras respiraba fuerte

Viktor se dejo caer en su silla, parecía que acababa de correr una maratón entera, una parte de el empezaba a pensar en Vi de forma distinta, la otra simplemente estaba en coma

"Aun se puede oler su sudor" - murmuro mientras se quitaba las gafas - "La suerte no existe Viktor... la suerte no existe..."

Muchos universos pueden ser muy distintos entre si pero básicamente suelen desembocar en situaciones muy parecidas, tal vez volvamos a ver este mundo de nuevo... o quizás no...


	27. Ejército

Era un Sábado por la tarde, Viktor se encontraba en su laboratorio contándoles una historia a Orianna y a Taliyah, al parecer estaba empleando una pizarra

"Y así fue como use el cristal para potenciar mi ejército de droides, los cuales se unieron a mi en una gloriosa batalla por la evolución" - les explico mientras apretaba sus puños

"Entonces... ¿tu plan era crear robots para transformar a la humanidad en robots? Eso es un poco contraproducente, ¿no?" - le dijo Taliyah

"¿Como? ¡Por supuesto que no!" - le grito el científico - "Para convertirlos primero tenia que someterlos"

"Pero si no querían ¿por qué obligarles?" - le pregunto la chica con cierta desconfianza

"Por su bien y por el de la historia" - le contesto algo enfadado

"Eso sigue siendo algo muy extraño, si querías evolucionar a los humanos, ¿por qué no empezar con los cuerpos de los que murieron?" - pregunto Orianna

Tanto Viktor como Taliyah se quedaron mirando a Orianna, lo que decía era bastante realista aunque bastante oscuro

"Intente eso una vez... no salio del todo bien..." - admitió el doctor

"Esa parece una mejor historia" - dijo una voz desde la puerta

Al principio de la sala se encontraba Vi, apoyándose con uno de sus puños en la entrada

"¿Como consigues que te abra Blitzcrank?" - pregunto el villano

"Simplemente se lo pido de buenas maneras" - le respondió la chica de hierro

"¿Tu con buenas maneras? Eso hay que verlo" - comento mientras retiraba la pizarra

"¿Les estas contando lo de tu evolución? Verdaderamente necesitas un hobby" - le dijo la muchacha de manera burlona

"¡Cállate! La única razón por la que arruinasteis mis planes fue porque un estúpido chatarrero creo un martillo de poder" - le critico cruzado de brazos

"Si, bueno, hasta yo admito que eso lo hizo de chiripa" - admitió Vi

"¿Y qué paso con ese ejercito de robots?" - pregunto Orianna

Frente a esa respuesta Viktor lanzo una mirada de odio hacia la chica que tenia a su lado

"No fui yo, fueron Caitlyn y Jayce" - se defendió la chica de pelo rosa

"¿Qué es lo que paso?" - pregunto Taliyah

"Esa policía de Piltover los destruyo a todos" - dijo con enfado

"Viktor, no eran como Orianna o Blitzcrank, no tenían inteligencia" - le dijo la chica de hierro

El heraldo de las máquinas se dispuso a contestarle con rabia, sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por el golem de vapor

"SEÑOR, HAY ALGUIEN QUE PREGUNTA POR USTED" - le dijo Blitzcrank

"¿Como? Eso es imposible, nadie..." - se tomo un momento para dirigir su mirada a Vi - "Sabe donde se encuentra mi laboratorio"

"PUES DICE QUE NECESITA SU AYUDA" - le contesto el androide

"Esta bien, que pase" - dijo con cierta desconfianza

"Si tenias una cita solo tenias que decirlo" - le dijo Vi con una risita

"¿Tu eres tonta o te lo haces?" - le pregunto el científico

Unas fuertes pisadas se escucharon avanzar hacia la sala, haciendo más notorias conforme avanzaban hacia la habitación

Viktor se quedo sorprendido al ver un androide de color dorado, con algunas piezas oxidadas y una forma física parecida a la suya

"Hola... maestro..." - dijo con una voz metálica


	28. Superviviente

Viktor, Vi y los demás campeones se encontraban sorprendidos al ver entrar en el laboratorio a un androide dorado, aunque algo oxidado

"Maestro...." - dijo a pesar de sus problemas en la voz

"Estas vivo" - dijo el científico al verlo

"Viktor, ¿quién es este?" - pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"Es uno de los androides que use en el ataque a Piltover" - murmuro el doctor a la chica

"Parece estar roto" - menciono Orianna

"No esta en tan mal estado" - le dijo Taliyah

"No me refiero a su estado físico" - le contesto la dama de hierro

El androide siguió caminando hasta estar delante de el villano

"Maestro... ¿donde estan?... ¿donde estan los otros?" - dijo con dificultad

"Se han ido... estan de vacaciones..." - le explico brevemente

"¿Vacaciones? ¿La evolución gano?" - pregunto algo extrañado

"Si, ganamos, estamos haciendo un mundo mejor" - le intento convencer Viktor

"Un mundo... mejor..." - menciono con voz robotica

El androide finalmente se tiro a un lado de la habitación, apoyándose en la pared

"Desperté hace días... no encontré ninguno... utilice función de seguimiento..." - dijo a medida que su voz se entrecortaba 

"El programa no pudo detectarte porque fue destruido por Jayce" - le explico el heraldo de las máquina

"No... PuEdO... PeNsAr... BiEn..." - dijo con su voz fallando

"Tranquilo, voy a repararte, ¿de acuerdo?" - le dijo el villano mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

El científico le ayudo a andar hacia la sala de operaciones que había al lado de la habitación central, dejando a los demás donde estaban

"¿Ese era uno de los robots de Viktor?" - pregunto Vi

"NO ES UN ROBOT, ES UNA PERSONA EVOLUCIONADA" - respondió Blitzcrank

"¿Persona evolucionada?" - pregunto Taliyah

"SE PRESENTO VOLUNTARIO PARA LA EVOLUCIÓN, IGUAL QUE EL RESTO" - explico el golem de vapor

"Era un humano" - afirmo Orianna

"¿Dices que todos los robots que Viktor utilizo eran humanos?" - pregunto algo sorprendida

"NO TODOS, SOLO ALGUNOS VOLUNTARIOS" - contesto Blitzcrank

Vi miro hacia la sala donde se encontraba Viktor y el androide, este se encontraba en una camilla, inerte, con Viktor delante de el y sin su mascara, parecía que estaba llorando

"¿Viktor? ¿Estas bien?" - pregunto Vi

El científico rápidamente agarro su casco y se lo coloco en cuanto oyó su voz, luego se volteo para poder mirarla bien, un pequeño rastro de humo salia del cuerpo del robot

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" - le pregunto en voz baja, para no alarmar

"No podía repararlo... estaba demasiado destruido..." - le respondió el voz baja

"¿Era un amigo tuyo?" - pregunto mientras veía los restos

"No exactamente, fue uno de los muchos que compartían mis ideales, por esta clase de cosas busco la evolución, para no perder a nadie" - dijo mientras avanzaba hacia su ordenador

"¿Qué piensas hacer con el? ¿Reciclarlo?" - pregunto la chica de hierro

"Ni siquiera yo haría algo así, le enterrare, seguramente" - dijo mientras buscaba algo en el ordenador

"¿Sentiste lo mismo por tus creaciones?" - pregunto Vi

"Si... cada uno de ellos que cayo... es ahora mismo una cruz..." - dijo con una voz lastimosa

Vi vio a un amigo lleno de culpa y tristeza, se acerco a el y le dio un reconfortante abrazo


	29. Hablando en el trabajo

Es por la mañana temprano, Vi se encuentra en la comisaría, bebiéndose su café y su donut diario mientras mira el periódico, por su cara se puede ver que no tiene un buen despertar

"Buenos días, Vi" - le saluda Caitlyn mientras se sienta enfrente suya

"Serán buenos para ti, para mi es sufrimiento" - dijo mientras hincaba sus dientes en el donut

"Exageras, uno no se muere por madrugar un poco" - le contesto la sheriff

"No, eso es lo que tu te crees" - le replico la oficial de Piltover

"De todos modos, ¿como esta Taliyah?" - le pregunto la agente

"¿Tulipán? Bien, se encuentra bien" - le respondió brevemente

"Así que has ido a verla de nuevo" - comento la policía

"Si, el otro día, almorzamos juntas, no cocina del todo mal, mejor que yo seguro" - dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su café

"¿Y como se encontraba el otro?" - pregunto con una voz más fría

"Rajando, por lo visto se escacharro de nuevo su brazo robot... mentira, fui yo quien se lo rompió..." - rectifico con una sonrisa

"Parece que te cae bien" - menciono sin cambiar el tono de voz

"No es un señor simpatía pero tampoco me desagrada" - le contesto sin prestarle mucho interés

"¿Qué no te desagrada? Es un psicópata, un asesino, un supervillano con complejo de Dios" - le dijo enfadada con una sonrisa falsa

"Y tu novio es un friki que se pasea por ahí con un martillo" - le replico la chica de pelo rosa

"El es un científico y un héroe, no un tipo que esta loco y mata por placer" - le debatió Caitlyn

"No mata por placer, aunque si que creo que le falta algún tornillo" - respondió Vi

Vi estaba totalmente despreocupada de lo que Caitlyn fuera a decirle, total nunca le prestaba demasiada importancia

"Algún día acabaras muerta" - dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su te

"Si, de aburrimiento contigo" - respondió casi sin ganas

La chica de hierro se levanto y estiro los brazos, luego se dirigió hacia la salida de la comisaría

"Eh, ¿a donde vas ahora?" - pregunto la sheriff con desconfianza

"A dar una vuelta, tal vez vaya a la plaza" - le dijo con tranquilidad

"Mientras no estés todo el tiempo en ese laboratorio secreto..." - murmuro la policía

"Ok, como tu digas, me iré a pasar el resto de la mañana a ese laboratorio secreto" - le contesto con un tono burlón

"¡Vi!" - grito Caitlyn enfadada

Sin embargo la oficial de Piltover no llego a alcanzar a escuchar a su amiga, ella se limito a caminar por las calles de Piltover, dio una ligera vigilancia y luego se escabullo hasta el callejón donde Viktor tenia su laboratorio

Una vez entró en el sitio, oculto para todos menos para ella, fue recibida por Taliyah

"Hola Talimah, ¿como estas hoy?" - le pregunto Vi alegre

"Es Taliyah, y bien, Orianna esta usando el ordenador de Viktor para ver algunas películas" - le respondió la tejedora de piedras

Orianna se encontraba viendo una película romántica, en concreto una escena donde los dos protagonistas se estaban besando, inmediatamente de verlo giro su mirada hacia Viktor


	30. ¿Celos?

Seguía siendo una tarde muy aburrida, Orianna había estado visualizando varias películas en el ordenador de Viktor, casi todas ellas del genero conocido como romance

Taliyah estaba pasando el rato leyendo y el heraldo de las máquinas se encontraba... hablando con Vi

"Deberías comprar una tele o algunos muebles, si te molesta que cojan tus ordenadores" - le aconsejo la chica de hierro

"No pienso comprar muebles, esto es un laboratorio, no una casa de muñecas" - dijo fríamente el villano

"Por comprar un sofá no vas a morirte" - le dijo Vi

"¿Quieres que meta aquí un sofá? Sobre mi cadáver" - le dijo en forma de amenaza

Ambos discutían como casi todos los días, ya era algo habitual entre ellos dos, Orianna noto eso y se levanto para acercarse hacia Viktor y Vi

"Viktor, ¿de qué estáis hablando?" - pregunto la dama metálica

"Vi quiere que traiga muebles a mi laboratorio, ni que esto fuera un parte de atracciones" - se quejo el científico mientras lo explicaba

"La comparación no tiene sentido" - le dijo Orianna

"Da igual, se sobreentiende" - replico el científico

"De todos modos, se pueden ver películas sin necesidad de muebles, ¿quieres ver una conmigo?" - pregunto la androide

"No me gustan el mismo tipo de películas que a ti" - le dijo Viktor mientras se giraba hacia Vi

"¿Tu ves películas? Creí que solo jugabas a los marcianitos" - le decía Vi, burlándose un poco

"Soy un científico loco, no uno estu...." - las palabras de Viktor se cortaron cuando la chica metálica le agarro de uno de sus brazos, poniendo los suyos a su alrededor

"...." - Orianna simplemente no habló

"¿Te pasa algo Orianna?" - pregunto el heraldo de máquinas

"No, ¿por qué preguntas?" - le respondió extrañada, luego procedió a mirar fijamente a Vi

"¿Te pasa algo? Me estas mirando de forma..." - la oficial de Piltover paró en seco al darse cuenta de lo pasaba, echándose a reír 

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?" - pregunto Orianna confundida

"Es la chica, jajaja, esta celosa" - dijo mientras la señalaba

"¿Celosa?" - pregunto Viktor extrañado

"Me ha visto hablar contigo e inmediatamente se ha pegado a ti" - le dijo Vi

"Conozco el significado de celosa y mi comportamiento no se encuentra concorde a la definición" - exclamó la dama metálica sin apartarse del científico

"¿Y eso de qué querías ver una película con el?" - le pregunto la policía sonriendo

"Viktor es mi tutor temporal, necesito que me ayude a recopilar información" - dijo Orianna firme

"Vi, deja ya a la chiquilla, total, ¿quién iba a tener celos de ti?" - le dijo abiertamente

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" - le pregunto Vi algo molesta

"Eres una chica que se pasa todo el día invadiendo mi laboratorio, quejándote de todo y diciendo estupideces, ¿quién sentiría celos de lo que tu haces?" - le contesto el villano

"Pues no es muy difícil, "Doctor Constructor de Rayos de la Muerte"" - le replico la muchacha - "¿Y a qué viene eso de llamarme chica? Ni que fuera una adolescente"

Ambos empezaron a discutir nuevamente, momento que aprovecho Orianna para pegarse un poco más a Viktor, obviamente tenia celos


	31. V de Veigar

Era un Martes por la tarde, Viktor se encontraba en su laboratorio, andando de un lado a otro con cierta impaciencia

"Cuanto tarda, luego se queja cuando alguien no llega a la hora" - murmuraba el villano

"¿A quién esperas?" - le pregunto Taliyah

"Un amigo va a venir, necesito algo para mi nuevo Rayo de la Muerte" - le contesto Viktor

"¿Tu tienes amigos?" - pregunto extrañada

Viktor le dirigió una especie de mirada molesta, la chica en respuesta le sonrió

"Deberías irte a tu cuarto" - dijo disimulando su orden

"Ni hablar, encima de que no puedo salir no pienso quedarme en una habitación sola con Orianna, habla de esa bola en tercera persona" - se quejo la adolescente

En ese mismo momento sonó el "timbre" de la "puerta", por lo que Viktor se acerco a la sala de mandos, luego abrió el portal que llevaba a la ciudad de Bandle

"Bienvenido" - dijo cruzado de brazos

Desde el otro extremo del portal salio Veigar, el maestro del mal, sujetando su cetro

"¿Era necesario ir a Bandle?" - pregunto Veigar

"Si querías cruzar si, no pude conectar con una ruta mejor" - le explico el heraldo de máquinas

Veigar y Viktor pasaron a la sala central, donde pudieron ver al resto de "inquilinos"

"¿Qué hacen estas aquí?" - pregunto el brujo

"Es una larga historia, no creo que te interese" - le dijo evadiendo el tema

"¿Son tus prisioneros?" - pregunto el hechicero

"No, yo no encadeno seres antropomorfos en mi casa" - le puntuó Viktor

"No, tu dejas suelta a una bailarina robotica y una adolescente" - le replico Veigar

En el momento en que Taliyah levanto la mirada y vio al hechicero sus ojos se agrandaron

"Oh, dios mio, que mono es" - dijo mientras se acercaba y le tocaba el sombrero

"¡Eh! ¡No toques mi sombrero!" - le grito el mago enfadado

"Oh, mira como se enfada" - decía mientras lo levantaba en el aire

"¡Bájame ahora mismo!" - le gritaba el brujo

"Taliyah, baja ahora mismo al yordle" - le ordeno el doctor

"Esta bien..." - dijo dejándolo en el suelo

"¡Hazlo otra vez y devorare tu alma!" - le grito con enfado

"No te pases con ella, es una adolescente, todo le parece adorable" - le dijo Viktor

"Hey, seré una adolescente pero no soy estúpida" - le dijo Taliyah con cierto enojo

"Si, claro, lo que tu digas, en fin, ¿donde están los planos del rayo?" - pregunto Veigar

"Por aquí, sígueme" - le dijo mientras se dirigía a su laboratorio

Los dos entraron en la sala, la gran mesa metálica donde se encontraban los planos estaba llena de papeles y desorden

"¿Has traído el cristal de materia oscura?" - pregunto el científico 

"Aquí lo tienes" - dijo mientras se lo pasaba

"Imagínate lo que podemos hacer con esto, podríamos destruir cualquier cosa inorgánica" - dijo mientras se frotaba las manos

"¿Y para que vais a usarlo?" - pregunto alguien de fondo

"Igual para destruir Bandle... un momento..." - el hechicero se giro junto con Viktor

Los dos tenían delante de ellos a Vi, la oficial de Piltover

"¡¿Qué esta haciendo ella aquí?!" - grito Veigar adoptando una posición de ataque

"Mierda...." - murmuro Viktor


	32. No estamos saliendo

Veigar había visitado a Viktor, algo común entre los Emisarios del Mal, no obstante este no contaba con la presencia de Vi, quien irrumpió en el laboratorio

"¿Como ha encontrado el laboratorio? Pensé que habías dicho que era seguro" - le pregunto el yordle a Viktor

"Y te dije que lo era" - le contesto el villano robotico

"¿Entonces que hace aquí esta molestia?" - pregunto con cierto enojo

"Eh, tu, ¿a quién llamas molestia?" - le dijo Vi molesta

"Vi lleva frecuentando mi laboratorio de forma "ilegal" desde hace un tiempo" - le intento explicar el científico, ahora cruzado de brazos

"¿Frecuentando? Osea que te esta haciendo visitas... a ti... Viktor..." - dijo algo confuso

"Si, ¿pasa algo? no eres el único en este multiverso que tiene una vida interesante" - le replico algo molesto

"No, no es eso, es solo que no te esperaba saliendo con una marimacho como esa" - dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado

"Eh, tu, ¿a quién llamas marimacho? microbio" - le dijo con enojo mientras se acercaba 

"Espera un momento... ¡no estoy saliendo con ella! ¡¿Qué te ha echo pensar en eso?!" - le pregunto con su enfado aumentando

"Bueno, ha entrado en tu laboratorio como si nada, es policía y su presencia te importa pero no demasiado" - le comento el brujo

"¡Tonterías! ¡Soy Viktor! ¡El científico supremo! Yo no siento piedad ni ningún otro sentimiento por nadie..." - dijo con frialdad

Mientras que los dos villanos hablaban de sus cosas Vi ya e encontraba detrás del mago, al cual levanto con uno de sus puños

"Vamos a ver, ¿a quién llamas tu marimacho?" - le pregunto de mala gana

"Como odio esta ciudad...." - dijo mientras se volteaba para mirar a Viktor

"Técnicamente no es una ciudad" - le respondió con ingenio - "De todos modos, Vi, suéltalo"

"¡Me ha insultado!" - le replicó furiosa

"Tu has entrado aquí sin permiso y el es amigo mio, suéltalo" - le repitió el heraldo de máquinas

Vi se quedo mirando fijamente al maestro del mal, quien solo soltó un soplido

"Supongo que... lo siento..." - murmuro en voz baja

La chica de hierro soltó al yordle y se dio la vuelta para salir de la sala

"Mira que salir con una poli..." - comento Veigar

"¡Te estoy diciendo que no estamos saliendo! ¡Soy un maldito cyborg! ¡Yo no salgo con gente y menos con ella!" - le grito con enfado

"Bueno, yo soy un poderoso brujo antisocial, frío y aun así salgo con una bruja" - le dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la cara

"Pareces decepcionado" - comento Viktor

"Mi vida parece haberse vuelto una comedia romántica de las que escribe Lulu" - le dijo el brujo

"De todos modos, tu y Lulu no sois tan diferentes" - le dijo Viktor

"No... solamente me saca unos doscientos años y es lo contrario a mi" - le replicó el villano menor

"¿Doscientos años? Nunca os he oído mencionar eso y parece importante" - le dijo el doctor

"Lo sé, mucha gente lo pasa por alto, supongo que deberíamos cancelar el proyecto" - le aconsejo el yordle oscuro

"Si, mejor lo dejamos para otra semana" - dijo el científico con cansancio


	33. La leyenda del martillo

Era por fin Viernes, Vi se encontraba en la comisaría, ella estaba caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a la salida del edificio

"Vi, ¿has terminado el informe?" - le pregunto la sheriff

"Por ahí estará, yo me voy ya" - dijo sin prestarle mucha atención

"Vi, tienes que hacerte cargo de tus deberes" - le riño Caitlyn

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, la chica de hierro salio del establecimiento, encontrándose por delante con una yordle de piel azulada

"Disculpe, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?" - le dijo la joven

La yordle en cuestión se trataba de Poppy, una yordle de la Liga de las Leyendas que usaba una armadura y martillo para batallar

"¿Una yordle? ¿Qué pasa últimamente con los yordles? Todos se pasan por aquí" - se quejo la agente de Piltover

"Vengo buscando un herrero" - le comentó seriamente

"¿Un herrero? Por aquí no hay nada de eso" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"¿Y un armero?" - le pregunto manteniendo la seriedad

"Tampoco hay de esas cosas" - le respondió Vi

"¿No sabes de nadie que pueda reparar el martillo? Es realmente necesario" - insistió Poppy

"No, no se me ocurre...." - Vi se quedo callada al venirle una imagen a la cabeza

"¿Se te ha ocurrido algo que me pueda ayudar?" - pregunto la guardiana del martillo

"Más que algo, alguien" - respondió sonriente

Ambas empezaron a caminar por las calles de Piltover, fue en ese momento cuando Vi pudo apreciar más de cerca el martillo

"Dime, ¿como es qué peleas con ese martillo?" - pregunto la policía

"Lo uso como arma hasta que encuentre al héroe" - le respondió Poppy

"¿Héroe? ¿Qué héroe?" - pregunto Vi con curiosidad

"Este martillo esta destinado a ser el arma del héroe, por eso lo llevo en mi búsqueda de dicho guerrero, solo el puede levantar el martillo" - le explico la chica

"Sinceramente eso parece un cuento de hadas" - le comento la muchacha

"Pues para mi es una cosa muy seria" - le contradijo la yordle

"De todos modos, ¿como es que lo dañaste? Parece muy duro" - le dijo Vi

"Estaba golpeando a un Noxiano, a un Demaciano y a un ser del Vacío, todos eran unos cabezas duras" - le respondió con seriedad

"Parece el inicio de un mal chiste" - menciono Vi

Ambas acabaron llegando al laboratorio de Viktor, donde este las recibió en la puerta

"¿Eres tonta? ¿Como se te ocurre enseñarle este sitio a alguien?" - le pregunto Viktor con cierto enfado

"Solo necesita que le arregles el martillo, no seas mala persona" - le criticó Vi

"¿Mala persona? Soy un supervillano" - le puntuó el científico - "De todos modos, ¿qué tiene de especial ese martillo?"

Viktor se acerco hacia el martillo de la yordle y lo agarró

"No vas a poder levantarlo, solamente el héroe puede hacerlo" - le dijo Poppy al verlo

"¿El héroe? Ya me he enfrentado a héroes con martillo antes y han caído frente a mi" - dijo el doctor con cierto enfado

Fue entonces cuando el villano logró levantar el martillo de Poppy, dejándola sorprendida


	34. Levantar el martillo

Viktor se encontraba dentro de su laboratorio, analizando con sus máquinas el martillo que había traído Poppy y que supuestamente solo el "héroe" podría levantar

"Este martillo esta hecho de una aleación bastante peculiar" - murmuró Viktor

"¿QUIERE QUÉ TOME UNA MUESTRA?" - pregunto Blitzcrank

"Si, eso vendría bien" - dijo en voz baja

La yordle y Vi se encontraban en la sala continua, sentadas en un par de sillas a la espera de noticias por parte del doctor

"¿Por qué Viktor ha conseguido levantar el martillo?" - pregunto la yordle

"Seguramente porque es solo un martillo" - comento Vi sin prestar mucha atención

"¡No es solo un martillo!" - le dijo Poppy con seriedad - "Ese martillo corresponde al héroe, por eso mismo yo tengo que encontrarle"

"Pero eso no significa que nadie lo pueda levantar" - le dijo la chica de hierro

"Yo creí... que solo los dignos podían... han habido muchos que no han podido..." - intento decirle la chica azulada

"No se como funciona ese martillo tuyo pero veras como Viktor lo repara" - le dijo la chica de rosa

"¿Crees que él podría ser el héroe?" - le pregunto la yordle

Esa pregunta provoco una fuerte risa en la agente de Piltover

"¿Viktor? ¿Un héroe? ¡Jajajaja! Que graciosa eres..." - le dijo Vi conteniendo la risa

"Va en serio, quizás el sea el héroe" - le replicó Poppy

"El es un supervillano, una "mente maestra del mal", no creo que ese concepto de héroe le hiciera mucha gracia" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa

En ese momento Viktor salio de su laboratorio con Blitzcrank, caminando hacia las chicas

"El martillo esta ya reparado, solamente tenia una pequeña grieta en uno de los lados, le he aplicado una masa de mercurio" - les explico el científico

"Viktor, en nuestro idioma" - le dijo la policía

"El martillo tenia una grieta, ya no" - le resumió tras dar un suspiro

"Eso esta bien, ¿donde esta el martillo?" - pregunto Vi

"En la sala, recogedlo vosotras, yo me voy con Blitzcrank a seguir con mis cosas" - dijo mientras se marchaba en compañía de su androide

"Bueno, pues vamos a por tu arma" - le dijo la oficial guiándola

Ambas muchachas llegaron a donde se encontraba el arma, momento en el que Vi observo el martillo

"Es bastante grande, ¿como puedes levantarlo?" - le pregunto la policía

"Con determinación, soy la elegida para llevar el martillo en ausencia del héroe" - le respondió Poppy

"Quizás es que tu seas el héroe" - le dijo la chica de hierro

La yordle se quedo callada durante algunos segundos, luego le miro fijamente

"No, yo no soy un héroe" - le respondió seriamente

"Como tu digas" - dijo mientras agarraba el martillo para levantarlo

Para sorpresa de Vi ella era incapaz de poder levantar el arma, era como si pesara toda una tonelada, incluso con sus puños de hierro era imposible

"¿Este martillo tiene algún truco?" - pregunto Vi extrañada

"No, no tiene ninguno" - respondió Poppy mientras lo agarraba y lo levantaba


	35. Un poco de ayuda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de Singed"

Era una mañana de Domingo, Viktor se estaba preparando para su típico día a día, empezando por ir a su sala principal, donde se encontraba Taliyah viendo las noticias

"¿Sigues usando mis ordenadores para ver la televisión?" - le pregunto Viktor algo molesto

"No hay mucho más que hacer, ya me he leído los libros que tienes y Orianna no es muy buena compañera" - le dijo la muchacha dirigiendo su mirada a la robot

"¿Qué dices bola? ¿Qué quieres que Viktor sea tu papa?" - le decía Orianna a su instrumento

Viktor presencio la escena, aunque sus expresiones no podían verse debido al casco

"Si... he de admitir que es un poco... especial..." - le contesto el villano

"Ademas, estoy viendo las noticias, eso es algo educativo" - le dijo Taliyah con una sonrisa

"En fin... ¿hay algo interesante?" - le pregunto el científico 

"De momento no hay..." - las palabras de la chica fueron interrumpidas por la televisión

"Noticia de ultima hora, el supervillano y químico loco conocido como Singed ha hecho una aparición en la ciudad de Piltover"

"Oh, mierda, seguro que se ha metido en problemas con Cait...." - el doctor se calló al ver las imágenes

Singed se encontraba luchando en un combate contra Vi

"La oficial de Piltover conocida como Vi es quien se ha propuesto derrotar a este supuesto villano" 

"¿Químico loco? ¿Le conoces de algo?" - pregunto Taliyah al heraldo de máquinas

"Si, es un amigo y compañero mio, no se que hace en Piltover luchando con Vi" - le contesto el hombre de la máscara

Viktor se alejo del ordenador y fue a su mesa, allí cogió su pistola, la cual contenía una versión nueva de su Rayo de la Muerte

"¿A donde vas?" - le pregunto la chica

"Voy a ayudar a Singed, necesita mi ayuda" - le respondió mientras terminaba de preparar su equipo - "Tráeme el cetro de energía" 

"No deberías ir, Viktor" - le aconsejo la tejedora de piedra

"¿Como? No puedo dejar a Singed combatir con esa bruta" - le dijo Viktor con cierto enfado

"Pero si la gente te ve a ti en Piltover empeoraras las cosas" - le intento convencer la brujita

"Mira, Taliyah, he ido muchas veces a guerras sin sentido, esta no va a ser la ultima" - le dijo antes de pasar a su zona de entradas

Viktor selecciono el transporte hacia Piltover, dando lugar a que llegara al callejón por donde Vi solía entrar a su laboratorio

"Ahora solo tengo que encontrar a...." - por tercera vez Viktor dejo de hablar

Delante de el se encontraba una especie de ninfa o maga vestida con prendas blancas y que levitaba, tenia un bastón y el pelo largo, siendo albina

"Disculpe, ¿es usted Viktor?" - le pregunto la chica

"Si, soy yo, me suenas de algo" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

"Me llamo Janna, vine aquí con Singed y ha ocurrido algo terrible" - dijo totalmente nerviosa

"Tranquilízate y dime que es lo que ha pasado" - le intento calmar el villano

"Es Singed, se encuentra en el hospital" - le dijo con los ojos llorosos

Viktor simplemente dio un soplido largo, preocupación, malditos sentimientos


	36. Persecución Tóxica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de Singed"

Era Domingo, Vi estaba dando una vuelta por la ciudad, era su día libre y quería hacer algo

"Eso es un aburrimiento, no ocurre nada interesante, tal vez debería visitar a Viktor o..." - antes de continuar la frase se paró de golpe

En uno de los callejones de Piltover pudo ver a alguien que se parecía mucho a Singed, un químico Zaunita que había colaborado con Noxus, compañero de equipo de Viktor

"Puede que haya venido a ver a Viktor" - se dijo así misma

Sin embargo algo que le extraño fue ver que el estaba acompañado por Janna, una campeona que normalmente ejercía el papel de soporte

"¿Qué estará haciendo Singed con Janna?" - se pregunto mientras empezaba a seguirles

Tal vez ese lunático la tenga prisionera, sus poderes sobre el viento le vendrían muy bien a Singed, de todos modos, ¿por qué están en Piltover?

Seguramente ese Singed la quiera usar de conejillo de indias para alguno de sus planes... o Viktor quien esta detrás de todo...

Vi continuo siguiendo a la pareja hasta que se pararon en uno de los callejones

"¿Estas seguro de esto Singed?" - pregunto la ninfa

"No preguntes más veces" - respondió el villano

"Pe... pero..." - intentaba hablar Janna

"No quiero oírte hablar, sino ya sabes lo que pasará" - le advirtió el químico

Al oír esas palabras Vi entro de golpe en la escena

"Hey, Singed, ¿qué haces por aquí?" - le pregunto con tranquilidad

"¿Vi? ¿Qué haces aquí?" - pregunto Singed, algo sobresaltado

"¿Qué le estabas diciendo a Janna?" - le replico la agente de Piltover

"Eso a ti no te importa" - le contesto con un ligero enfado

"No opino lo mismo" - le dijo Vi mientras enseñando sus puños de hierro

"¿Quieres una pelea?" - le pregunto el científico

"Nada me gustaría más" - respondió la chica de pelo rosa

La policía se lanzo hacia el químico usando su Rompemuros, cosa que Singed esquivo, consiguiendo tiempo para lanzar un frasco con un liquido blanco, una niebla surgió de este

"Jajajaja" - reía el villano de forma loca - "Piérdete en mi niebla blanca"

"¡No te lo crees ni tu!" - le grito Vi, chocando las palmas de sus puños para dispersar la niebla

Cuando la mujer de hierro recupero la vista vio a Singed escapando por los callejones

"¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!" - grito mientras comenzaba a perseguirlo

"Ni en sueños" - dijo el químico loco como burla mientras le lanzaba su Megaadhesivo

Vi dio un salto, logrando pasar por encima del charco de pegamento

"¡Vas a necesitar algo más que eso!" - le grito mientras aumentaba su velocidad

"¿Nunca has oído que no es bueno perseguir a Singed?" - le pregunto el villano

Singed ingirió en ese momento una de sus pociones, volviendo sus ojos de color verde y moviéndose más rápido

"¡A mi nadie me para!" - le grito la muchacha tras lograr alcanzarlo 

Cuando los dos estuvieron a menos de diez pasos Vi utilizo su Asalto y Lesiones, empujando violentamente a Singed contra un edificio en ruinas, segundos después este empezó a derrumbarse

"Oh no..." - murmuro Vi mientras retrocedía

"¿Qué pasa?" - pregunto Singed

Antes de percatarse de lo que había ocurrido el edificio le cayó encima


	37. Estado crítico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de Singed"

Vi acababa de perseguir a Singed por los callejones de Piltover, provocando accidentalmente que un edificio en ruinas le cayera encima

"Oh, dios mio, no creí que el edificio fuera a..." - las palabras se detuvieron cuando escucho un grito

"¡Singed!" - grito Janna cuando vio lo sucedido

"Janna, cálmate, al menos ahora puedes respirar tranquila" - intento decirle Vi

"¡¿Calmarme?! ¡Le has tirado un edificio encima a mi novio!" - le grito con enfado

"Un momento... ¿novio? ¿quieres decir que Singed es tu novio?" - le pregunto perpleja

"¡Si! ¡Singed es mi novio! ¡Y tu le has tirado un edificio encima!" - le grito con los ojos brillantes

En ese momento algunos de los escombros empezaron a moverse, fue entonces cuando el brazo de Singed se vio salir de los escombros

"¡Singed!" - grito la ninfa al verlo

Janna corrió junto con Vi hacia su extremidad, ambas empezaron a retirar los escombros, encontrando al químico entre los restos, al parecer aun con vida

"¡Singed despierta!" - le grito la muchacha del aire

"Necesita un médico, tengo que llevarlo al hospital" - dijo Vi mientras lo levantaba

"¡No! ¡No me fió de ti! ¡Lo llevaras a la prisión!" - le grito con molestia Janna

"Si Viktor estuviera aquí...." - murmuro la chica de pelo rosa

"¿Viktor? Ese es el amigo de Singed a quien íbamos a visitar" - le comento Janna

"¿Le conoces? Entonces dile que vaya al hospital, yo me encargo de el" - le dijo Vi con la voz acelerada y marchándose corriendo

Janna le hizo caso, a pesar de las múltiples dudas que le pasaban por la cabeza. Llego al laboratorio de Viktor, donde pudo encontrarse con el doctor, ambos fueron hacia el hospital.

"No puedo creerme que esa tía le haya tirado un edificio encima" - murmuro con enojo el villano

"Viktor, ten cuidado, te pueden ver" - le dijo la ninfa

"Me da igual, van a verme en el hospital de todas maneras" - le respondió Viktor

"¿Vas a hacerle algo a Vi?" - le pregunto la maga

"Si fuera un tío ya estaría en el sepulcro" - le insinuó el científico

"Tengo miedo de que Singed este..." - Janna no pudo continuar la frase

"Es Singed, por el amor de dios, es un superviviente" - le argumento Viktor

Finalmente llegaron al hospital central de Piltover, donde había varias cámaras de televisión, todas las cuales apuntaron repentinamente hacia Viktor

Muchos de los ciudadanos presentes se marcharon gritando al verlo, los reporteros también lo hicieron poco después de que Viktor destruyera sus cámaras con su Rayo de la Muerte

"Sabia que seria útil instalar el rayo en mis guantes" - murmuro el villano

"¿Era eso necesario?" - le pregunto la bruja

"Ha sido efectivo, con eso me basta" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

Al entrar en el hospital muchos de los enfermos empezaron a temblar y gritar cuando vieron a Viktor en las puertas, el nombre de Viktor allí simbolizaba la "evolución", que para ellos era la muerte

Algunos niños incluso se le quedaron mirando con la cara completamente blanca

"Di-di-disculpe... ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?" - consiguió preguntarle una de las enfermeras

"Por supuesto, dígame donde se encuentra Vi" - le dijo con frialdad


	38. Errores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de Singed"

Viktor y Janna se dirigieron hacia la sala donde se encontraban Vi y Singed, al llegar se toparon con la agente en el pasillo

"Hey, Viktor, ¿has tenido problemas para..." - la voz de Vi fue interrumpida por el villano

"¡¿A ti que (bababui) te pasa?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para hacerle eso?!" - le grito furioso

"Viktor, tranquilízate un poco" - le intento calmar la chica de pelo rosa

"¡¿Tranquilizarme?! ¡Le has tirado un edificio encima a mi mejor amigo!" - le grito con enfado

"Fue un accidente, pensé que estaba secuestrando...." - le intento decir

"¿Pensaste? ¡¿Pensaste?! ¡Tu nunca piensas! ¡Una policía de verdad hubiera echo preguntas! ¡No atacar sin sentido!" - le grito con un tono alto

"¡Vale ya de una vez! ¡He dicho que fue un accidente!" - le replico la muchacha, algo harta 

"¡De no ser por su armadura ese "accidente" le hubiera matado!" - le grito el científico 

En ese momento Janna se coloco en medio de los dos campeones

"Vale ya por favor, Singed acaba de despertar, necesita descansar" - les pidió Janna

"¿Ya ha despertado? ¿Como se encuentra?" - le pregunto el cyborg

"De momento esta bien pero quiere hablar contigo" - le respondió la ninfa

Viktor entro dentro de la habitación, dirigiendo antes una cara de descontento a Vi

"Creo que la he pifiado" - suspiro Vi algo angustiada

"No me digas" - comento la bruja del viento

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba Singed, en una cama y con la armadura quitada, lleno de vendas y frente a Viktor

"Ve a mi laboratorio por Piltover... decías... sera fácil por los callejones... decías..." - le hecho en cara el químico loco

"No tuve en cuenta a esa bruta descerebrada" - se intento defender el heraldo de máquinas

"Eso es lo raro, tuviste en cuenta a Jayce, Caitlyn, Heimerdinger e incluso a casi todos los miembros de la Liga de Leyendas, ¿por qué a ella no?" - le pregunto Singed

"Por que es totalmente impredecible" - le respondió Viktor

"Eso o no le tienes en cuenta como amenaza" - añadió el químico

"Yo más bien diría que es una molestia, es como un dolor de muelas" - le explico el doctor

"Ese dolor de muelas me ha tirado un edificio encima" - le replico el criminal

"Ya lo se, le he montado un buen numerito ahí afuera" - le dijo Viktor

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un tiempo, a penas fueron segundos

"¿Estas enfadado con ella?" - le pregunto Singed

"¡Obviamente!" - le respondió el científico

"Entonces... ¿volverás a dejar que entre en tu laboratorio?" - le pregunto el hombre vendado

"Yo no le dejo entrar, es ella quien irrumpe" - le respondió el doctor

"Viktor, eres el tipo más listo que conozco, pero ahora eres un idiota" - le dijo con la voz floja, en pocos segundos se echo a dormir

El heraldo de máquinas echo un vistazo por la ventana de la puerta, pudo ver la cara de arrepentimiento en el rostro de Vi

Por primera vez en su vida como androide había surgido otro sentimiento que no fuera honor, preocupación o perseverancia, la compasión

"Tienes razón viejo amigo, soy un idiota" - dijo acompañado de un suspiro


	39. Mundo de Batalla

_Existen muchos universos, en algunos seré un mero villano, en otros un imbécil enamorado, pero lo que he hecho con mi universo tiene que ser visto por todos... yo he evolucionado..._

**Universo "Evolucionado" - 28 de Junio del Año 20XX**

La acción trascurre en un oscuro laboratorio, apenas hay luces y varios brillos correspondientes a luces rojas se pueden apreciar en la tiniebla

Un ser parecido a Xerath, pero de energía roja, se acerca a un hombre con traje de laboratorio negro

"¿Como vas con el rayo? Viktor" - le pregunto el ser

"Bien... el ataque que sufrió Vi no será nada comparado con esto..." - dijo fríamente

"Cho'Gath y Skarner ya casi han consumido Shurima, Azir cayó más rápido que Nasus" - le comento el Xerath Rojo

"¿Como van las otras ciudades?" - pregunto conforme seleccionaba vídeos de su ordenador

"Bandle cayó ante Urgot y Kog'Maw, Vel'Koz se encargo fácilmente de borrar tanto Freljord como Bilgewater" - le informo Xerath

"Zaun esta de nuestro lado y Noxus también, en cuanto caiga Demacia y Piltover, toda esta Runaterra será nuestra" - le informo con su cara al descubierto

El rostro de este Viktor estaba peor que la de el original, era cadavérico, con muchísimas más cicatrices e implantes en los ojos

"Pero aun queda el problema de las Islas de las Sombras" - le informo el brujo

"Nosotros no nos juntamos con seres tan primitivos" - le contesto el villano - "Prepara mi nave"

"No es aconsejable que deje el laboratorio" - le advirtió el mago

"Tranquilo, solo quiero probar... la nueva artillería..." - dijo sonriente

De repente unos brazos mecánicos surgieron del techo, colocando a Viktor un núcleo en el pecho, unos guantes especiales y un gran cañón en la zona del hombro

"Veo que terminaste el nuevo traje" - dijo con una breve risa

Viktor agarro un casco que había en una de las mesas y se lo coloco, parecía un casco de cráneo negro que resaltaba sus ojos rojos

"Esto no es un traje... esto es Viktor..." - dijo mientras salia

El científico salio de su laboratorio y empezó a caminar por las calles de una semi-destruida Piltover, en su camino se quedo parado para apreciar a un joven niño, muy delgaducho

"Dime, niño, ¿no te gusta lo que ves?" - le pregunto Viktor acercándose

"Libreros... de este infierno... por favor..." - dijo el muchacho casi sin fuerzas

"Dime, ¿te unirías a mi?" - le pregunto el villano

El joven se negó con la cabeza, intentando reincorporarse para decirle algo

"Pues... de acuerdo..." - dijo fríamente el heraldo de máquinas

De forma casi inmediata su devastador Rayo de la Muerte impacto en el chico, quien fue desintegrándose poco a poco hasta no quedar nada

"Odio estos pequeños contratiempos" - murmuro mientras reiniciaba su marcha

_Hay muchos imbéciles que no soportan mejorar, innovar, cambiar a mejor, Singed no pudo entenderlo y Veigar tampoco, ni siquiera Vi logro entenderme_

"Si no me siguen a mi.... no seguirán a nadie...." - dijo con furia

El Viktor Oscuro acababa de llegar al hospital, donde se encontraba hospitalizada Vi, en una cama y con un respirador


	40. Mundo sin cura

_Hace años que aprendí a comprender la fragilidad humana,ese cambio de mentalidad ocurrió cuando uno de sus llamados "Justicieros" saboteo una de mis creaciones, el Núcleo Hextech_

_El sabor del fracaso no fue tan grande como el que tenia mi cuerpo, no solo acabe casi irreconocible sino que mi experimento frágilizo mucho mis huesos, lo que algunos llaman tener "huesos de cristal"_

"Viktor..." - le intenta llamar una Vi en cama, a duras penas y distrayéndole de sus pensamientos

"Hola, Vi" - le saludo el villano

"¿Qué haces aquí?" - pregunto la muchacha

"Venia a ver el resultado de nuestro ultimo encuentro" - le contesto el científico

Vi se encontraba completamente destrozada, varios tubos estaban conectados a su boca y brazos, la falta una de las manos, tenia varias vendas en el torso y las piernas

"Creo que no cumpliste bien el trabajo...." - le comento la chica de hierro a duras penas - "Eres un desastre en todo....."

"En verdad es admirable como sigues burlándote de la muerte" - le replico el villano

"¿A eso has venido? ¿A matarme de una vez?" - le pregunto la agente de Piltover

_La muerte... un concepto que los humanos se niegan a repudiar... solo evolucionando se puede hacer que uno se vuelva... eterno..._

"Vengo a darte una ultima oportunidad...." - empezó a contarle Viktor

"No... no acepto..." - le respondió de la forma más rápida posible

"Ni siquiera has oído cual es mi oferta" - le dijo el Viktor Oscuro

"Me ofrecerás una cura... evolucionarme... volverme como tu... yo jamas haría algo..." - sin embargo sus palabras fueron bruscamente interrumpidas

El heraldo de las máquinas había disparado su mortal Rayo de la Muerte (olé la redundancia) contra la muchacha, desintegrando su cuerpo poco a poco

"No hace falta que sigas hablando" - dijo el cyborg a medida que se daba la vuelta

_Recuerdo cuando intente mejorar ese defecto que me puso la escoria humana, cada vez que me caía me rompía seis huesos... hasta que los elimine todos..._

Viktor salio del hospital y se dirigió a la calle principal, estaba dispuesto a volver a su laboratorio con su mente aun inundadas de pensamientos

_Primero sustituí mis huesos y venas por un refuerzo de acero y un tendido de cables, luego fueron mis manos y parte de mi pecho, mi propio rostro contiene un cableado alrededor_

"Saludos, Viktor" - le llamo alguien

El criminal se giro para vislumbrar a Vel'Koz, un armado ser circular con tentáculos y visor rojo, se trataba de uno de los muchos seres del Vacío que el había reclutado

"Vel'Koz" - le devolvió el saludo

"¿Ya ha terminado su asunto pendiente?" - pregunto el cyborg gigante

"Si, ahora es momento de volver al laboratorio, tengo que informar al resto" - le dijo Viktor

"¿Informarnos de qué?" - le pregunto Vel'Koz

"De mi nuevo hallazgo" - le contesto sin desvelar mucho

A medida que ambos ponían rumbo hacia la base del heraldo de máquinas, Viktor oyó un curioso ruido que provenía de su pecho

Era un ruido vacío, una especie de eco, un ligero ruido salio desde dentro de su pecho, el científico solo pudo sonreír cuando noto su ultimo latido.... 


	41. Mundo de Guerra

_Existen muchos universos... el mio es quizás el mejor de todos ellos... y soy consciente de ello... de ellos... eso me hace el más peligroso..._

"Hey, Viktor" - le aviso su acompañante metálico 

"¿Qué pasa Vel'Koz?" - le pregunto Viktor

"Te ves extrañamente distraído" - le comento Vel'Koz

"Solamente estaba pensando en nuestro próximo movimiento" - le dijo el científico

"¿Próximo movimiento? Ya hemos conquistado Runaterra, ¿qué más quieres?" - le pregunto la máquina de guerra

"Reúne al resto de los Battlecast, tengo un anuncio" - le dijo antes de entrar en su laboratorio

Dentro de la sala se encontraba Xerath, frente al ordenador principal, observando los restos de Vi

"Veo que finalmente lo hiciste" - le comento el ser de energía al notar su presencia

"Es un desperdicio, podría haber sido una gran Battlecast" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Solo una Battlecast?" - le pregunto Xerath

"Xerath... no quiero hablar del tema..." - le contesto Viktor

"Bueno, dentro de unas semanas Runaterra estará completamente... evolucionada..." - le informo el mago ascendido

"Si, ya he estado preparando nuevos proyectos" - le contó Viktor

"Te refieres a detener a esos rebeldes, ¿verdad?" - le pregunto Xerath

"Esos estúpidos Proyectos no podrían con nosotros, tienen demasiados sentimientos" - le respondió el villano - "Mi vista va mucho más lejos"

"Si tu lo dices... yo voy con el resto" - le dijo el brujo

El hechicero salio de la sala de mando, dejando a Viktor solo en la habitación, este encendió una especie de micrófono colocado en el ordenador

"Blitzcrank, activate" - ordeno a través del instrumento

En ese momento una especie de cara surgió en la pantalla, tenia la cabeza semitransparente con un cerebro visible desde el exterior

"BLITZCRANK ACTIVADO, POR FAVOR EJECUTE ORDEN DE USO"

"Quiero que hagas unas copias de seguridad con los dígitos y planos de los Battlecast" - le ordeno el científico

"PROCESO INICIANDO" 

Viktor se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar a la entrada de la sala, era el momento de la reunión con el resto de su equipo

La reunión era al aire libre, Viktor se encontraba en una especie de balcón desde el cual se podía ver completamente todo Zaun, con el cielo rojo y en llamas

"Bienvenidos... mis hermanos..." - dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

Frente a el se encontraban unas versiones robotizadas y evolucionadas de Kogmaw, Urgot, Skarner, Xerath, Vel'Koz, Cho'Gath y extrañamente Lulu

"¡Escuchadme, hermanos!" - grito Viktor mientras les saludaba - "¡¿A quién vais a seguir?!"

"¡A VIKTOR! ¡A VIKTOR!" - gritaban con una voz equivalente al infierno

"¡¿Qué es lo que buscamos?!" - pregunto el científico en voz alta

"¡Evolución! ¡Evolución!" - respondieron al unisono

"Este es solamente un mundo evolucionado... pero ahí fuera hay muchos más... los encontraremos... los evolucionaremos... ¡todos los universos serán perfectos!" - grito el líder

Sus máquinas de batallas le respondieron afirmativamente con un grito a la par que levantaban sus puños en señal de victoria

"Los localizaremos... y entonces... no solo tendremos un mundo a nuestra merced..." - les dijo el Viktor Oscuro

_Existen muchos universos... con sus propias versiones de Viktor... pero yo soy el definitivo... yo debo ser el único... y para ello debo conquistarlos... conquistare todos los universos..._


	42. Robo Tecnológico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga del Traidor"

Era Viernes, Vi se encontraba con Caitlyn en el coche de policía, ambas discutían sobre un asunto de gran relevancia

"Te dije que no volvieras a coger mis dulces" - le decía la sheriff

"Y yo te dije que si no querías que los cogiera no los hicieras más" - le respondió Vi tranquilamente

"¡Pero no son tuyos!" - le grito Caitlyn

"Mira, Caitlyn...." - empezó a decirle Vi

Las palabras de Vi se cortaron cuando la radio emitió una transferencia

_¡Código-001! ¡Repetimos código-001! ¡Se han visto a los Emisarios del Mal en el pabellón de ciencia!_

Caitlyn agarro el transmisor y se lo acerco para poder hablar

"¡Vamos para alla! ¡Repito! ¡Caitlyn y Vi vamos para alla!" - dijo la sheriff

Luego le dio una mirada acusadora a su compañera

"Los Emisarios del Mal..." - menciono la policía

"¿Podemos dejar eso para después?" - pregunto la chica de hierro

Ambas se pusieron en camino al pabellón de la ciencia, donde se encontraba Viktor, acompañado de Nautilus y Veigar

"¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Insensatos!" - les decía el tanque a los policías que le disparaban

"Fuera de nuestro camino..." - dijo Veigar mientras alzaba su mano

Desde el cielo cayeron unos meteoritos de Materia Oscura, los cuales disiparon a la mayoría de policías de la zona

Fue entonces cuando Viktor emergió del centro que acababan de atacar los villanos

"Ya tengo el Hextech, ahora es buen momento para irnos" - dijo el científico a su equipo

"Ahora mismo" - dijo Veigar mientras empezaba a crear el portal

"¡Esto va a ser algo rápido!" - dijo Nautilus

"Si, ¿qué podría salir mal?" - menciono el heraldo de las máquinas

Fue en ese momento que llegaron Caitlyn y Vi, ambas salieron del vehículo de policía y avanzaron hacia los villanos

"Genial... lo que faltaba..." - se quejo el científico - "Nautilus, que no avancen"

El gigante de hierro se coloco delante de sus aliados y uso su Ira del Titán, acompañado de sus Aguas Revueltas, cosa que hizo retroceder a la sheriff

Vi se acerco al gigante y le golpeo con su Rompemuros, momento que aprovecho Caitlyn para lanzarle su Pacificadora, ambos ataques hicieron poco daño a Nautilus

"El portal ya esta preparado" - les aviso el brujo

"Pasad vosotros, yo me quedo" - les dijo Viktor

"¿Estas seguro?" - le pregunto el maestro del mal

"Si, tengo algo personal con esas dos" - le respondió el científico

Veigar y Nautilus le hicieron caso, entrando ambos en e portal, el cual se cerro segundos después

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, si es la policía de Piltover" - dijo Viktor con su cetro en posición de ataque

"¿Qué es lo que has robado? Viktor" - le pregunto la sheriff

"Un objeto que me permitirá evolucionar, niña" - le respondió el villano

"¿Niña? Soy la sheriff de Piltover" - le replico la mujer

"Hey, Viktor, cálmate y danos esa cosa" - le intento convencer la agente de Piltover

"No" - le contesto en seco

"Viktor, no te pertenece" - le remarco la chica de pelo rosa

"Claro, y tu no creaste esos puños" - le replico el criminal

Mientras ambos discutían Caitlyn aprovecho su As bajo la Manga para apuntar directamente al heraldo de las Máquinas


	43. Agente Doble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga del Traidor"

Viktor acababa de cometer un robo junto a sus Emisarios del Mal, ahora se encontraba discutiendo con Vi, sin darse cuenta de que Caitlyn le estaba apuntando

"¡Devuelve ese trasto o te golpeare en la jeta!" - le grito Vi al villano

"¡Hazlo y te desintegrare en segundos!" - le replico el heraldo de máquinas

"¡¿Me estas amenazando?!" - le volvió a gritar la muchacha, con enfado

La sheriff, por el contrario, aprovecho el momento para disparar su Pacificador, esto hubiera dejado al Zaunita fuera de combate de no ser por un campo de fuerza que paro el disparo

"¿Te crees que iba a venir a Piltover sin una Barrera? ¿Y qué es eso de disparar cuando alguien esta distraído?" - le reprocho el científico

"Bueno... yo..." - intento escusarse la policía

"Eso, Caitlyn, alguien podría haber salido herido" - le reprocho Vi

Con esas palabras la sheriff reacciono y sus ojos se abrieron, un ceño fruncido apareció en su cara y sus dientes chocaron entre ellos

"¡Cállate! ¡Eres tu la que esta haciendo mal tu trabajo!" - le riño Caitlyn

"¿Perdona? ¡Yo hago bien mi trabajo!" - le grito la chica de hierro

"¡Se supone que tenemos que detener al tipo que invadió nuestra ciudad! ¡No pararnos a discutir con el!" - continuo gritándole 

"¡Perdona por intentar hablar antes de pegar a alguien!" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"¿No ibas a pegarle?" - pregunto Caitlyn extrañada

"¡Por supuesto que si iba a pegarle!" - siguió gritando Vi

"¡Entonces no tiene sentido que hables con el!" - le replico la sheriff

"Emm... yo creo que aquí sobro..." - murmuro Viktor, algo incomodo

"¡Tu no sobras! ¡Se supone que Vi tenia que vigilarte para que no robaras nada o destruyeras la ciudad!" - le grito, ya bastante histérica

"¿Como? ¿Le contaste lo de mi laboratorio?" - pregunto el científico algo confundido

"Bueno... en realidad..." - la oficial de Piltover estaba intentando buscar una respuesta

"¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Por qué crees que iba a tu laboratorio? ¡Te vigilaba para que no invadieras Piltover!" - le grito Caitlyn

En ese momento el científico se quedo callado, dirigió su mirada a Vi, quien desviaba sus ojos hacia el suelo algo nerviosa

"Entiendo... me lo figuraba..." - dijo mientras activaba algo en su cinturón

"Oye, Viktor, espera" - intento decirle Vi

"Cállate..." - le interrumpió fríamente

Viktor empezó a brillar con un color purpura muy fuerte, señal de que estaba usando su teletransportador, dispositivo muy parecido al del hechizo de invocador

Antes de poder detenerle o hablarle desapareció frente a las mujeres

"Genial, se ha escapado con el Hextech" - se dijo así misma Caitlyn

"Cállate..." - susurro Vi mientras se quitaba su puño derecho

"¿Qué es lo que has dicho?" - le pregunto la sheriff algo cansada - "No me digas que es otra vez sobre Viktor..."

Las palabras de la policía fueron cortadas cuando la chica de pelo rosa le dio un tortazo (con la mano abierta) en la cara

"Te he dicho que te calles" - le dijo con cierto enfado antes de irse en dirección a la comisaría


	44. Traicionado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga del Traidor"

Tras un encuentro furtivo con Caitlyn y Vi, Viktor se encontraba en la entrada de su laboratorio, frente a los portales de salida

_Esa maldita Vi, nunca debí haber confiado en ella, es una estúpida ¡Yo he sido un estúpido! ¿Como pude no ver que era una amenaza? Un parásito sin más_

"Hola, Viktor, ¿como te ha ido?" - le pregunto Taliyah, recibiéndolo

"Mal, muy mal" - le contesto con enfado

"Seguramente su frase o cita vaya referida a otro asunto ajeno al Hextech" - comento Orianna

"Voy a estar en mi laboratorio, no me interrumpáis, y que nadie entre" - les advirtió el científico

"¿QUÉ PASA SI LLEGA VI?" - le pregunto el golem de vapor

"Matadla" - dijo fríamente antes de encerrarse en su laboratorio

_Es una extraña... una enemiga... la infravaloré... nunca debí haberla dejado libre... solo los Emisarios me entienden... nadie más..._

_Es como Stanwick, me utilizó, me vigiló, cada vez que entraba era únicamente para desbaratar alguno de mis planes... fui un necio..._

"Esto es otro recordatorio" - dijo antes de un suspiro

En ese momento alguien entró en la habitación, a través de su armadura pudo notar que no era un ser metálico, era la joven llamada Taliyah

"Dije que no me molestarais" - le dijo sin tan siquiera saludar

"Viktor, cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado?" - le pregunto con cierta preocupación

"Perdí de vista mi objetivo... mi evolución... no volverá a suceder..." - dijo fríamente el villano

"Vi ha tenido algo que ver, ¿verdad?" - le pregunto mientras avanzaba

"Ella solamente venia para vigilarme, luego le contaba todo a Caitlyn" - le dijo mientras tomaba asiento

"¿En serio? Yo no veo a Vi haciendo eso" - le dijo la muchacha

"Yo si, pero lamentablemente me acostumbre a ella, un error que casi me cuesta meses de trabajo" - dijo con decepción

"¿Qué es lo que te ha estado llevando meses?" - pregunto con curiosidad Taliyah

"¿Para que se supone que quieres saberlo? ¿Vas a contárselo a la policía igual que ella?" - le acuso mientras se levantaba

"¡Solo era una pregunta!" - le dijo la tejedora de piedras algo enfadada

"Sal de aquí ahora mismo o te convertirás en polvo de granito" - le amenazo el heraldo de las máquinas

"Chiflado....." - murmuro Taliyah mientras salia de la sala

Mientras tanto en la comisaría Vi se encontraba haciendo uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, discutir con Caitlyn

"¡Eres una despreocupada! ¡¿Como puedes defender a ese tipo?!" - le grito la sheriff

"¡Ese tipo es amigo mio!" - le grito aun más fuerte la chica de pelo rosa

"¿Amigo tuyo? ¡¿Desde cuando eres amiga de supervillanos?!" - le replico la oficial

"¡Desde que ese "supervillano" es más humano que tu!" - le grito enfadada

"¿Más humano?" - le pregunto extrañada y confundida

"¡Es cierto que es un supervillano! ¡Pero tu casi le vuelas la cabeza!" - le critico la chica de hierro

"Yo no iba a..." - intento defenderse la policía

"Por tu culpa ese villano no volverá a confiar en nadie" - le dijo con decepción - "Le has vuelto más peligroso"

Vi le dio la espalda a su compañera, dispuesta a arreglar las cosas con Viktor


	45. Sueños robados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga del Traidor"

Viktor aun se encontraba encerrado en su laboratorio, tras haber roto sus "lazos" con Vi, lo que no sabe es que la muchacha se encuentra en su recibidor

"Gracias por dejarme pasar, Talika" - le dijo Vi

"Es Taliyah, y no hay de que, si alguien puede calmar a Viktor eres tu" - le dijo la tejedora de piedras

"VIKTOR DIJO QUE DEBÍAMOS MATAR A VI SI ENTRABA" - comento Blitzcrank

"¿Estas seguro de querer intentarlo?" - le pregunto la oficial

"INDEPENDIENTEMENTE DE LOS DAÑOS RESULTANTES, NO TENGO INTENCIONES HOSTILES HACIA VI" - afirmo el golem de vapor

"Gracias... creo..." - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"No le hagas daño" - le advirtió Orianna, con los brazos cruzados

"Intentare no hacerlo" - le respondió con una sonrisa forzada

La agente de Piltover entro en la sala donde se encontraba Viktor, este estaba observando en su ordenador varias imágenes y vídeos

Entre las imágenes se encontraba un hombre de pelo negro y vestido de doctor, también había un vídeo de un científico recibiendo un premio y algunos planos de Blitzcrank

"Veo que te dejaron pasar...." - murmuro el villano

"¿Qué es todo eso?" - pregunto algo extrañada

"Mi vida..." - dijo en breves palabras

Vi avanzo un poco hacia donde se encontraba el heraldo de las máquinas

"No te acerques más..." - le advirtió el cyborg

"¿Ese hombre eras tu?" - le pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"Se te ve bastante... cambiado..." - le menciono Vi

"Antes de ser "Heraldo de las Máquinas" fui un joven inventor que buscaba hacerse un futuro... fue entonces cuando diseñe a Blitzcrank... el primer paso de mi evolución...." - empezó a contarle

"Parecías un tipo alegre ¿Qué es lo que paso?" - le pregunto la chica de hierro

"Stanwick... un profesor que decía ser amigo... robo mi investigación y creo a Blitzcrank... me tomaron por un fraude... me repudiaron..." - dijo mientras apretaba los puños

"Viktor, ¿estas seguro de que paso eso?" - le pregunto Vi

En ese momento Viktor se levanto de golpe y lleno de furia se giro hacia la campeona

"¡Yo cree a Blitzcrank! ¡Yo era el inventor! ¡No el villano!" - le grito con rabia

"Aun sigues siendo inventor, uno muy grande" - le intento calmar Vi

"¡Soy Viktor! ¡El Heraldo de las Máquinas! ¡El científico supremo! ¡Y algún día todos estarán bajo mi control!" - le grito con toda su furia

El criminal se dio la vuelta y apago el ordenador, luego intento recuperar un poco del aliento que había perdido en su frustración

La oficial de Piltover no vio delante suya a una de las mayores amenazas de Runaterra, solamente vio a un hombre roto por dentro

"Ya no eres humano..." - susurro la chica mientras se le acercaba

"Has tardado tiempo en darte cuenta" - le dijo fríamente

"Siento haberte hecho daño" - se disculpo Vi

"Pienso cobrarme tu traición...." - le recrimino el científico

"Yo nunca te he traicionado" - intento rectificarle la muchacha

Vi rodeo a Viktor con su brazos mecánicos y le intento reconfortar con un abrazo, eso no iba a arreglar las cosas, de eso solo se encarga el tiempo


	46. Un día duro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de la "Saga de la Cita"

Era Viernes, habían pasado algunos días desde que Viktor se peleo con Vi y las cosas parecían haberse calmado un poco desde entonces 

La oficial de Piltover se encontraba caminando hasta el laboratorio de Viktor, se había llevado todo el día recorriendo la ciudad porque Caitlyn no quería dejarle el coche

"A veces pienso que mis piernas van a reventar" - dijo la muchacha mientras entraba en la sala principal del villano

"Eso no pasaría si fueras un androide o robot" - le comento Orianna, quien estaba de pie mirando una película en el ordenador de Viktor

"¿Estas viendo de nuevo otra película romántica?" - le pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"Documentandome acerca de la quedada de parejas humanas y su intimidad" - le confirmo la dama de hierro

"Osea que quieres tener una cita con Viktor" - le dijo sonriendo de manera burlona

"Eso es cuestionable, de todos modos el accedió a ver parte de ella conmigo" - le comento la chica

"Mira, ya estas un pasito más cerca" - le intento animar mientras contenía la risa

A ojos de Vi, Orianna era como la típica chica de colegio que esta enamorada de su profesor, o en este caso de un científico cyborg

En ese mismo momento Taliyah salio del área de trabajo de Viktor con una leve risa

"Hey, Talola, ¿qué te hace tanta gracia?" - le pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"Es Taliyah y es por una cosa que me ha contado Viktor, algo muy gracioso" - le dijo aun con una sonrisa

"¿En serio? Cuéntame, yo también quiero reírme" - le pidió con cierta curiosidad

"Na, son tonterías, de todos modos Viktor te esta esperando" - le respondió la joven mientras marchaba en dirección a la cocina

La chica de hierro camino hacia la habitación donde se encontraba el científico, este estaba leyendo un libro en el momento en que entro

"¡Has tardado! ¿Has visto la hora que es?" - le pregunto con cierto enojo

"¿Tardado? Ni que viniera aquí todos los días" - le respondió Vi vacilante

"Vienes aquí todos los días" - le puntuó el doctor

"Entonces, ¿de qué te quejas?" - le pregunto Vi, quien empezaba a enfadarse un poco

"Le has estado contado algo a Caitlyn... ¡¿verdad?!" - le dijo el villano

"Otra vez... ¡no le cuento nada a Caitlyn!" - le grito con frustración

"¡No! ¡Simplemente le cuentas a la policía lo que ocurre aquí!" - le grito acusadoramente

"¡Te estoy diciendo que no le cuento nada!" - le replico la campeona

Los dos respiraron profundamente y se calmaron un poco, Viktor se dio la vuelta y empezó a escribir algo en un cuaderno cercano, parecía estar tachando algo

"Por cierto, Taliyah me ha dicho que querías comentarme algo" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"Así es, ¿recuerdas que te dije que ibas a ayudarme en un experimento?" - le pregunto Viktor

¿Como olvidarlo? Se lo advirtió poco después de que su compañera Caitlyn intentara matarlo de un balazo anti-blindaje en la cabeza

"Si, me acuerdo de eso, ¿por qué lo preguntas?" - le pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta

"Porque ya se que es lo que vas a hacer por mi" - le contesto fríamente


	47. Experimentar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de la "Saga de la Cita"

Viktor y Vi se encontraban en el laboratorio principal de este, tras una breve discusión el científico estaba dispuesto a cobrarse un favor que la muchacha le debía

"Bien, dime, ¿qué es esa cosa que quieres que haga?" - le pregunto sin ganas

"No es algo sencillo, tienes que estar dispuesta a hacer sacrificios" - le contesto el científico

"¿Sacrificios?" - pregunto la chica de hierro con cierta preocupación

"Es una forma de hablar" - le intento tranquilizar Viktor

"Si es robar o matar tampoco va a ser" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"Eso ya lo se, sería demasiado obvio que yo era la mente maestra detrás de tal semejante hecho" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"Mucho rollo pero aun no me has dicho que es lo que quieres" - le corto la muchacha en cuanto pudo

"Veras, Orianna ha estado viendo esas llamadas "películas románticas" y parece que le han afectado" - le empezó a contar el villano

"¿En serio?" - le respondió sonriendo

"Si, no para de hacerme preguntas sobre todo lo que sale en ellas, es verdaderamente agobiante" - le explico el doctor

_Vaya, así que Viktor quiere tener una cita con Orianna, muy curioso, obviamente es algo de lo que me voy a reír durante mucho tiempo, fijo que no tarda camelarsela_

_Aunque eso es bueno para la chica, desde que exploro un poco más sus sentimientos le ha dado un flechazo por Vik, seguro que algo divertido va a salir de esto_

"Sus preguntas comienzan a molestarme, es por eso que quiero usarte para experimentar el segmento que ella llama cita" - le aclaro Viktor

"Claro, Viktor, si quieres salir con.... espera un momento... ¿qué has dicho?" - le pregunto la agente de Piltover

"He dicho que quiero usarte para experimentar el segmento que ella llama cita" - repitió con su voz profunda y fría

La muchacha se quedo muy sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sin poder decir nada en varios segundos

"¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?" - pregunto Vi aun en shock

"Si, dicho bulgarmente, seguro que eso me proporciona la suficiente información como para mantener a raya a Orianna" - se justifico el villano

"No, no creo que sea una buena idea" - le dijo rápidamente la chica

"¿Por qué no? ¿Crees acaso que tienes otra opción?" - le pregunto el heraldo de máquinas

"No soy la típica chica a la que invitan a salir, ni siquiera soy femenina como Caitlyn" - intento hacerle entrar en razón la campeona

"Tonterías, he observado todas las variantes y posibilidades, eres la candidata perfecta" - dijo en voz baja mientras revisaba sus notas

"¿Has dicho perfecta?" - le pregunto Vi con una ligera sonrisa

"¡No! He dicho adecuada" - intento rectificar el doctor

Llegados a este punto la chica dejo sentirse nerviosa y comenzó a reírse un poco para si misma, el tipo luchaba contra si mismo para mantener su típico orgullo

"Puedes tomarte un par de días para prepararte" - le dijo el villano mientras señalaba la puerta

"¿Como sabes que aceptare?" - le pregunto la chica de hierro sonriendo

"Porque no tienes otra opción" - le respondió cruzado de brazos


	48. Hablando de Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de la "Saga de la Cita"

Viktor, científico supremo y supervillano conocido por querer convertir a toda la humanidad en una especie de androides o robots, le había pedido una cita a Vi

Al contrario que Viktor, Vi era una campeona que usaba nada más que la fuerza, era ruda, hablaba muchas veces sin pensar y era considerada demasiada masculina por algunos

"¿Como te ha ido ahí dentro con Viktor?" - pregunto Taliyah con una sonrisa

"Tu sabias que iba a pasar esto, ¿verdad?" - le pregunto con cierto enfado

"Doc me lo comento antes de hacerte pasar" - le dijo la joven, mientras jugaba con unas piedras

"Que graciosa la niña que habla con rocas" - le dijo Vi algo enfadada

"No hablo con piedras" - le respondió con enojo

La chica de hierro se acerco a una de las sillas y tomo asiento, luego respiro profundamente, la idea de salir con Viktor no era buena o mala, solamente peculiar

"Bueno, ¿qué le has respondido?" - pregunto la chica de rocas

"Le he dicho que si, ya sabes, por su investigación" - le respondió Vi

"¿Seguro que es por su investigación? ¿No es por nada más?" - le pregunto Taliyah

"¿Te crees que mi vida es un culebrón? Solo es una salida entre dos amigos" - le dijo la campeona

"Nop, lo que tu tienes con el es una cita" - le definió la joven

En ese momento Orianna procedió a acercarse a las dos campeonas al escucharles hablar

"¿De qué estáis hablando?" - le pregunto la chica metálica

"Es Viktor, por lo visto va a tener una cita" - le informo Taliyah

"¿Una cita? ¡¿Con quién tiene una cita?!" - le pregunto la dama metálica con nervios

La tejedora de piedra se limito a señalar a la oficial de Piltover

"Mientes, hay un porcentaje muy bajo de que sea Vi" - le intento convencer Orianna

"Pues te dice la verdad, mañana tengo una cita con Viktor" - le dijo la policía colocando su mano en su boca para cubrirse algo la cara

"¿Por qué? Mi nivel de compatibilidad es mayor que el tuyo" - le pregunto la androide

"No lo se, pregúntale a Viktor, es el a quien le falta un tornillo" - le intento responder

"Mañana realizare un análisis de la situación" - dijo mientras se marchaba en busca de la bola

"A esa pobre chica le ha dado bien por Viktor" - menciono Vi

"Bueno, ten en cuenta que se ve con Viktor todos los días" - le dijo la hija de las rocas

"Yo también lo hago y no por eso babeo por el" - le cuestiono la muchacha

"Pero igual Viktor si" - le contradijo la joven

Esto ultimo le hizo pensar un poco a Vi, ¿Viktor le veía atractiva? Si eso era real, entonces ¿por qué? Ningún hombre antes le había pedido salir o algo así, no le veían como alguien femenina

Tenia ganas de salir con Viktor, no es que tuviera sentimientos por el pero quería saber que se sentía al salir con alguien como el, esa sensación era de misterio y cuando se dio cuenta estaba sonrojada


	49. No es una cita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de la "Saga de la Cita"

Viktor se encontraba en su laboratorio, esa misma noche había quedado para ir a una cita con Vi y se estaba preparando un poco antes de la noche

El se había puesto su armadura y capa de siempre, luego agarro el casco y se lo coloco en la cabeza para ocultarse la cara, como de costumbre

"¿Piensas ir con la máscara?" - pregunto alguien desde detrás

El científico se giro para ver a Taliyah y Blitzcrank, la primera mirándole con una sonrisa en el rostro

"¿Quién os ha dado permiso para entrar?" - pregunto el villano friamente 

"TALIYAH HA PROPUESTO UNA REVISIÓN DEL ESTADO EMOCIONAL DE PADRE ANTES DE SU ENCUENTRO CON VI" - le informo el robot

"Te tengo dicho que no me llames padre, ¿y qué es eso de estado emocinal? Yo no tengo tantas emociones como para certificar un estado" - le replico el heraldo de las máquinas

"Pero le has pedido una cita a Vi" - le contradijo la joven

"No es una cita, es simplemente un simulacro, un experimento para cuando Orianna me haga esas molestas preguntas" - le respondió el doctor

"De todos modos, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer con ella?" - le pregunto la tejedora de piedras

"Esos asuntos no son de tu incumbencia, ahora iros de aquí" - le ordeno el villano

Los dos campeones se fueron, dejando a Viktor solo en la sala, al irse este encendió su ordenador, en la pantalla aparecía Lissandra

"¿Y bien?" - le pregunto, seguramente referente a su estado

"Te ves como de costumbre" - le respondió la reina del hielo

"Tan fría como siempre" - comento el científico al oír su opinión

"¿Estas seguro de querer tener una cita con ella?" - le pregunto Lissandra

"No es una cita, es solo un experimento" - le respondió Viktor

"Claro, pero de todos modos, ¿por qué ella?" - le pregunto la villana

"Cumple tanto los requisitos físicos como mentales" - le respondió cruzando sus brazos

"Me recuerdas a aquella vez que salimos" - menciono Lissandra

"¡Dijiste que no volverías a mencionarlo!" - le dijo Viktor algo enojado - "Ademas, me gusta que tengas a alguien que si te da calor"

"Gracias Viktor, eres un buen amigo" - le sonrió la mujer, algo raro en ello

"De todos modos, ¿algún consejo que darme?" - le pregunto el heraldo de las máquinas

"Yo no soy la mejor persona a la que preguntarle, de hecho no creo que ningún emisario pueda darte algún buen consejo" - le respondió la bruja

"Ya, bueno, tenia que elegir entre un emisario, una chica que usa magia con piedras, un robot sin sentido del sarcasmo y una androide que habla de su bola en tercera persona" - le informo Viktor

"Entiendo..." - contesto la mujer de hielo

"Bueno, llegara en un momento u otro, ya hablare contigo más tarde" - le dijo Viktor

"De todos modos, suerte con tu cita" - se despidió Lissandra

"¡Te estoy diciendo que no es una cita!" - le grito el doctor antes de cortar la transmisión

Viktor agarro su cetro y se dispuso a salir de la sala donde se encontraba, al hacerlo se encontró con que Vi ya estaba esperándole en el salón principal


	50. Primera cita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 de la "Saga de la Cita"

Sábado, la tan esperada fecha por Viktor y Vi, el primero se encontraba en la entrada del laboratorio, recibiendo a la campeona

"Buenas noches, Vi" - le saludo el científico

"Igualmente Viktor" - le devolvió el saludo intentando aguantarse la risa

Antes de irse el heraldo de las máquinas se giro hacia los campeones que le observaban

"No quiero que queméis nada" - les advirtió el villano

"Jaja, muy gracioso Viktor" - le dijo Taliyah

"No es broma, quema algo y juro que te convertire en un robot de hojalata" - le replico friamente

Luego de eso la pareja se dirigió a la zona de teletransporte, donde había varios portales, uno para cada una de las ciudades estado

"¿A donde tienes pensado llevarme?" - pregunto la oficial de Piltover

"A Zaun, obviamente" - le respondió el doctor

"¿Zaun? ¿Por qué Zaun y no Piltover?" - le replico la muchacha

"Porque es el único sitio donde no hay carteles de busca y captura" - le contesto con normalidad

Los dos cruzaron por el portal y llegaron a un callejón de la ciudad toxica, conocida por su putrefacción y diversos científicos locos

Para la sorpresa de Vi la ciudad parecía algo más normal, incluso había gente en las calles como todo Sábado por la noche, algunos de ellos robots y otros niños

"Bueno... si no te importa..." - el villano estiro su brazo, curvandolo un poco

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" - le pregunto la chica de pelo de rosa

"Se supone que tienes que agarrarme del brazo" - le respondió Viktor intentando mantener la compostura

Vi apretó los dientes para no reírse, ver a alguien normalmente imponente como Viktor hacer esas cosas sin experiencia alguna le parecía algo adorable

"Como quieras" - le dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre su brazo

"Bueno.... pongámonos en marcha..." - dijo intentando disimular su nerviosismo

Los dos avanzaron por la calles de Zaun, para sorpresa de Vi muchos ciudadanos y transeúntes se paraban para saludar a Viktor, de buenas maneras, incluso los niños

"Hola, señor Viktor" - le saludaba un niño pequeño que caminaba con su madre

"Hola, chico" - le devolvió el saludo 

"Disculpe a mi hijo, señor Viktor, esta muy entusiasmado con el golpe que dio en Piltover hace unas semanas" - le intento disculpar la madre

"No pasa nada, es bueno que los jóvenes muestren interés por la ciencia" - le dijo el villano antes de seguir su camino

"Veo que eres bien recibido por aquí" - le comento Vi

"Si, bueno, junto con Singed, prácticamente he levantado esta ciudad" - le dijo brevemente

Los dos llegaron finalmente a una especie de cine, una vez allí Viktor saco dos entradas y se las dio a la mujer de la taquilla, luego procedieron a entrar

"Así que me has traído a un cine" - comento la campeona

"Este es uno de los pocos sitios de los que conservo un buen recuerdos..." - le dijo el villano mientras tomaba asiento

"¿Por eso me has traído aquí? ¿Para sentirte cómodo?" - le pregunto Vi confusa

"No, para que formaras parte de ellos" - le respondió Viktor

La película empezó, iba acerca de dos robots gigantes que luchaban o algo así, a Vi le encantaban ese tipo de películas donde solo había peleas y tortazos

En un pensamiento rápido la chica se dio cuenta de que no solo seguía agarrando el brazo de Viktor sino de que ademas era muy cómodo, muy cálido a pesar de su "falta de humanidad"

"Bueno, espero que te haya gustado" - le dijo el villano al finalizar el filme

"Si, ha estado bastante bien" - dijo Vi mientras estiraba los brazos

Los dos recorrieron Zaun nuevamente hasta el portal que llevaba al laboratorio

"Bueno, ¿como ha resultado el experimento?" - le pregunto Vi

"Creo que ha sido... sobresaliente..." - murmuro Viktor antes de entrar en el portal


	51. Volver a la rutina

Lunes, el fin de semana ya ha pasado y Vi se encuentra haciendo una de sus múltiples funciones de policía, la cual es básicamente perseguir a Jinx

"¡Vuelve aquí!" - grito la chica de hierro mientras corría

"Nope" - le contesto la loca mientras se reía

"¡Date la vuelta o voy a arrancarte el pellejo!" - le amenazo Vi

"Esta bien, de acuerdo" - le respondió mientras se daba la vuelta

Jinx aprovecho la distancia para lanzarle un ¡Zap! a Vi, quien se quedo ralentizada algunos segundos, cosa que no le impidió seguir avanzando

"¿No te gusta sentir a chispitas dentro de ti? Bueno, pues entonces te dejo a mis ricuras" - dijo mientras plagaba el suelo de ¡Mascafuegos!

"¡Sabes que voy a darte una paliza!" - le grito la chica de pelo rosa, aun paralizada

"Gracias, eres una buena amiga" - le dijo antes de largarse corriendo

"¡Yo no soy amiga tuya!" - le grito Vi con frustración

Pasaron algunos segundos para que la campeona pudiera liberarse, sin embargo la bala perdida ya estaba muy lejos como para alcanzarla

Con una frustración sobre sus hombros Vi camino su marcha de regreso a la comisaría, una vez allí fue avistada por su amiga y compañera Caitlyn

"¿Como te ha ido con Jinx?" - le pregunto la sheriff

"¡Se ha vuelto a escapar la maldita!" - grito la chica de hierro mientras golpeaba la pared

"Eso va a salir de tu sueldo" - dijo mientras lo señalaba

"De todos modos acabare cogiendo a esa chiflada" - murmuro Vi mientras se sentaba

"Lo que tu digas" - dijo mientras se tomaba una taza de té - "Pero bueno, ¿como te ha ido el fin de semana?"

"Normal, nada raro" - le comento la chica de pelo rosa mientras sonreía

"Esa sonrisa no me dice nada bueno, ¿qué es lo que estuviste haciendo?" - le pregunto Caitlyn

"Comí, dormí, salí un rato a andar, visite a Talika..." - le comentaba 

"Taliyah" - le corrigió Caitlyn

Llegados a este punto Vi no sabia si contarle a su amiga lo de la cita con Viktor, seguramente escupiría su té y todo, llevándose múltiples problemas

"Y el Viernes fui a una cita con Viktor" - le termino de contar

La sheriff tardo algunos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho la campeona, luego hizo exactamente lo que Vi predijo, había valido la pena

"¡¿Qué hiciste que?!" - le grito la agente

"Que tuve una cita con Viktor, ni que fuera tan raro" - le decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza

"¡Oh dios mio! ¡Te ha lavado el cerebro!" - dijo mientras agarraba su pistola eléctrica

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Aparta eso de mi!" - le grito con cierto enfado

"Entonces seguro que eres un androide o algo por estilo" - dijo cargando su rifle y apuntándole a la cara

"¡Te estoy diciendo que no me ha hecho nada raro!" - le grito la chica de pelo rosa

La sheriff bajo el arma con una gran cantidad de dudas, luego lanzo una especie de mirada asesina a su compañera y tomo asiento

"Cuéntame todo lo que has hecho" - le dijo fríamente


	52. La mejor opción

Vi se encontraba cruzada de brazos, con un palillo de dientes en la boca y sentada frente a Caitlyn, quien se encontraba mirándole con disgusto

"Bueno... llevas como dos horas mirándome acusadoramente... ¿vas a decir algo?" - le pregunto Vi

"¡Eres tu quien tiene mucho de que hablar!" - le grito la sheriff - "¡¿Como puedes haber tenido una cita con ese tipo?!" 

Inmediatamente casi todos los agentes se giraron para mirar a las dos, no es que supieran que Viktor hubiera tenido una cita con ella sino por la sorpresa de que alguien había salido con Vi

"Eh, vosotros, ¿no tenéis trabajo que hacer?" - les replico la muchacha

Los policías se dieron la vuelta, con Caitlyn cerrando la puerta de su despacho

"Empieza por el principio" - le dijo la chica de pelo morado

"No fue nada del otro mundo, no se porque te pones así" - le intento calmar Vi

"¡¿Qué no es nada?! ¡Has tenido una cita con un supervillano!" - le grito la sheriff

"¿Otra vez vas a empezar con ello? Estas empezando a ser muy repetitiva" - le dijo la chica de hierro sin prestarle atención

"Pe-pero... ¡¿no dijiste que ibas a vigilarle?! ¡dijiste que no sentías nada por el!" - le grito la chica enojada

Viktor había hecho mucho daño a Piltover, en parte el odio que le tenia Caitlyn estaba muy justificado, sin embargo ese odio a veces le nublaba la vista

"Y para empezar, ¿por qué iba a salir el contigo? ¿acaso le amenazaste?" - le pregunto la sheriff

"¿No puede un hombre normal pedirme salir sin que este siendo amenazado?" - le respondió la chica de pelo rosa con otra pregunta

En contestación Caitlyn simplemente se calló, obviamente la respuesta fue dada por afirmativa

"De todos modos fue el quien me pidió salir" - le comento la chica algo enfadada

"Seguramente quiere acercarse a ti para infiltrarse en la comisaría" - le dijo Caitlyn

"¿Eso no es lo que tu querías que hiciera con el?" - le pregunto Vi

"Eso da igual, ¿por qué te pidió salir? pensé que estaba enfadado contigo" - le pregunto la sheriff de Piltover

"Aun sigue estando enfadado, pero al parecer estuvo viendo algunas películas con Orianna, la chica esta algo colada por el" - le empezó a contar

"Genial, ahora lo que faltaba" - se quejo Caitlyn llevándose la mano a su cara

"La chica se pudo pesada con las preguntitas y el no podía responderle, así que me pidió una "cita" como parte de un experimento" - le explico la campeona

"¿Y tu te creíste eso?" - le pregunto Caitlyn sin convencerse 

"Según el era la "mejor opción posible" princesa" - le replico Vi

"Eso le hace más sospechoso todavía, yo que tu procuraría mantener con el las distancias" - le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

"Claro que si" - le dijo antes de levantarse - "Yo me voy a dar una vuelta antes del almuerzo"

Vi salio de la habitación y la sheriff soltó un leve suspiro, cuando algo se le metía a Vi en la cabeza no salia, eso incluía volver a ver a Viktor


	53. ¿Por qué la máscara?

Era una tarde tranquila, Viktor se encontraba en su laboratorio analizando distintas muestras genéticas, tal vez su evolución estuviera más cerca

"Le dije a ese Thresh que necesitaba pellejo, no huesos" - se quejaba mientras observaba uno de ellos

"SEÑOR VIKTOR" - le llamo una voz metálica 

"¿Qué quieres ahora? Blitzcrank" - le pregunto el científico

"TALIYAH PRECISA DE SUS SERVICIOS" - le respondió el golem de Vapor

"¿Con qué finalidad?" - pregunto con ciertas dudas

"CON EL DE COMETER UN GESTO DE BROMA O BURLA EN SU PERSONA" - le informo Blitzcrank

"Dile que estoy ocupado" - le dijo Viktor

"TAMBIÉN ESTA AQUÍ VI, ¿LE DIGO QUE PASE?" - le pregunto el robot

"¿Vi? Bueno, de acuerdo, que pase" - dijo vacilando 

El robot dorado se retiro, luego entro Vi, la oficial de Piltover

"¿Otra vez vienes a molestar?" - pregunto el heraldo de las máquinas

"Como siempre eres más frío que un polo en invierno" - le comento la muchacha

"Eso es contradictorio, nadie tomaría un polo en invierno" - le replico Viktor

"Yo los tomo, ¿algún problema?" - le pregunto con un cierto enfado

"Podrías caer enferma o quedarte en una situación ridícula" - le dijo el villano

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿tu caes enfermo?" - le pregunto la chica de hierro

"Como diría un amigo mio, el mal nunca enferma" - le contesto con orgullo

"¿La megalomanía viene de fabrica?" - pregunto Vi al escucharlo

"De todos modos mi sistema inmunológico ha sido mejorado mediante nanobots, aunque antes si que padecía de asma" - le empezó a contar el científico

"¿Por eso llevas máscara? ¿Para ayudarte a respirar?" - le pregunto Vi

"Mi máscara lleva un respirador propio en caso de emergencia pero por lo generar no me hace falta para respirar, la llevo por otros motivos" - le contestó

"¿Puedo saberlo o tengo que preguntara Caitlyn" - le pregunto la muchacha

"En mi opinión deberías preguntarle...." - le dijo el villano con desanimo 

"Venga, seguro que no estas tan mal, ¿qué es lo peor? ¿qué seas un poco feo?" - pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

Vi se giro durante algunos segundos y al volverse vio a Viktor quitándose la máscara para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos

El rostro de Viktor era muy pálido, con la mandíbula metalizada y un ojo sustituido por uno cibernetico, su pelo era negro con unas rayas de pelo blanco

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" - le pregunto Vi en voz baja

"Esto es parte de mi evolución, con cada derrota que sufría ante Jayce, más funciones me añadía a mi mismo... hace tiempo que deje de ser humano..." - le dijo friamente mientras miraba al suelo

"Aun sigues siendo humano" - le dijo Vi mientras avanzaba hacia el

"Si lo soy... ¿por qué otros no ven lo que intento?" - pregunto mientras se colocaba de nuevo al casco

La oficial de Piltover se acerco más a Viktor hasta que pudo ver sus centelleantes ojos a través del casco, en ese momento logro sonreirle

"Porque ellos no te ven de la misma manera que yo" - le dijo sonriente la policía

"Es cierto.... no me ven con los mismos ojos..." - argumento Viktor, evitando el contacto visual


	54. Oxidado

Era mitad de semana, Viktor se encontraba como siempre en su laboratorio, aun seguía experimentando con su Rayo de la Muerte, haciéndolo más efectivo

"Con estas modificaciones no debería tener más problemas con Jayce" - menciono el científico mientras tomaba más apuntes

"Emm, Viktor, ¿tienes un momento?" - le pregunto Taliyah desde la puerta

"¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora niña?" - le devolvió la pregunta algo irritado

"Hay aquí alguien que quiere verte, creo que se llama Nautamere o algo así" - le dijo la muchacha

"¿Nautilus? Dile que espere, en un rato iré" - le dijo mientras seguía con sus cosas

La tejedora de piedra volvió a la sala principal, allí se sentó frente al gigante de hierro al que conocían como Nautilus, terror de las profundidades

"¡¿Va a salir?!" - le pregunto el titan

"Si, solo espera un poco" - le respondió la chica mientras agarraba un libro que estaba leyendo

Taliyah intento volver a su lectura, sin embargo no pudo evitar mirar al gigante, sus ojos eran dos destellos de luces rojas, no se veía nada más en ellos

"Una pregunta, ¿eres humano?" - le pregunto la joven

"¡Hace mucho tiempo si lo fui!" - le respondió Nautilus

"¿Y qué eres ahora?" - le pregunto con curiosidad

"¡Ni siquiera yo lo se! ¡Supongo que ahora soy parte del mar!" - le dijo el titan de hierro

"¿Vives en el mar? Tiene que ser una vida muy solitaria" - le comento Taliyah

"¡Nami me hace compañía! ¡Ademas, frecuento mucho a los Emisarios del Mal! ¡Eso no me hace sentir tan solo!" - le explico Nautilus

"Lo de ver a Viktor, ¿es por alguna cosa de supervillanos?" - le pregunto con curiosidad

"¡No! ¡Simplemente quiere que hablemos sobre un tema importante!" - le respondió el campeón

"¿Por qué gritas todo lo que dices? Parece que estas enfadado o algo" - le menciono la chica

"¡No estoy enfadado! ¡Es mi tono de voz!" - le explico Nautilus

"Tus ojos son muy penetrantes, parece que puedes ver a través de las personas" - le dijo Taliyah antes de volver a su lectura

"¡Que graciosa! ¡De verdad crees que estos son ojos!" - comento el titan

En ese momento salio Viktor de su sala de investigación y procedió a saludar a su compañero

"Nautilus, veo que mi joven asistente te ha estado molestando" - le dijo Viktor al verlo

"¿Desde cuando soy tu asistente?" - le pregunto la tejedora de piedras

"Desde que tengo que cuidar de ti, niña" - le respondió el científico

"No soy una niña, soy una adolescente" - le replico la muchacha

"Lo que tu digas, niña de piedra, Nautilus, pasemos a una habitación más privada" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas antes de irse

Nautilus se giro hacia la pequeña maga y procedió a agacharse

"¡No le eches cuenta! ¡Siempre trata así a todo el mundo!" - le dijo Nautilus

"Ya, pero a veces puede resultar muy pesado" - refunfuño la chica

El titan se reincorporo y avanzo hacia donde se había ido Viktor, antes de entrar en la sala correspondiente se giro y miro a la chica

"¡Me recuerdas un poco a ella!" - le dijo Nautilus

"¿Recordarte a quién?" - pregunto Taliyah, sin obtener respuesta


	55. Momento incomodo

Viktor acababa de recibir la visita de Nautilus, uno de los miembros de los Emisarios del Mal, ahora los dos se encontraban en la principal sala de investigación

"Bueno, dijiste que habías encontrado algo relacionado conmigo, ¿de qué se trata?" - le pregunto el científico

"¡Se trata de un extraño talismán que he encontrado en el fondo del mar!" - le respondió el titan

"¿Un talismán?" - le pregunto extrañado Viktor

"¡Más que un talismán, es algo parecido a los cachivaches que usas!" - le comento Nautilus

"¿Estas insinuando que alguien usa la misma tecnología que yo? Eso es impensable, solo yo entiendo los misterios de la evolución y su metalurgia" - le contesto con cierta indignación

"¡Solo era una observación! ¡De todos modos ya te lo traeré para que lo veas!" - le dijo el tanque

"Bien, por cierto, ya tengo el mapa que me pediste, solo tengo que imprimirlo" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas - "Espérame fuera si quieres"

Nautilus le hizo caso y salio de la habitación, el se quedo de pie en la puerta que daba de la sala principal a la entrada, con los brazos cruzados

Taliyah, que también estaba en la sala, se acerco al titan de hierro

"Te llamabas Nautilus, ¿verdad?" - le pregunto la maga

"¡Si! ¡Ese es mi nombre!" - le respondió el titan

"Antes dijiste que te recordaba a alguien, ¿a quien te recuerdo?" - le pregunto la tejedora de piedra

"¡No lo recuerdo!" - le respondió el submarino

"Pero si me lo has dicho antes" - le replico Taliyah

"¡Seguramente pero es que tampoco te recuerdo a ti!" - le comento Nautilus

"¿No me recuerdas?" - se extraño la muchacha

"¡Desde que me convertí en esto mis recuerdos empiezan a desvanecerse!" - le empezó a explicar el gigante - "¡Puedo recordar perfectamente mi muerte, Gangplank, los Emisarios, Nami y las ciudades! ¡Pero el resto de mis pensamientos tienden a desaparecer!"

Taliyah se sorprendió con lo que le dijo, seguro que era muy difícil vivir con tus recuerdos desapareciendo al poco tiempo, ella no podría soportar eso

"¿Como haces para recordar a Viktor y el resto?" - le pregunto la campeona

"¡Su continua intervención en mi existencia ayuda!" - le respondió Nautilus

"Supongo que entonces no podrás recordarme después de esta conversación" - le dijo Taliyah algo decepcionada

"¡Lo creas o no hay algunos recuerdos que se niegan a desaparecer y acaban volviendo!" - le comento el terror de las profundidades

De repente Viktor salio de su habitación, portaba una especie de pergamino enrollado que cedió a su compañero de equipo

"Yo que tu prepararía un viaje a Bilgewater" - le aconsejo el científico

"¡Gracias por el mapa! ¡Y a ti por la conversación Ta... chica...!" - se despidió el titan

"Hasta otra ocasión Nautilus..." - le despidió Taliyah algo triste

En la mente de Nautilus la imagen de la tejedora de piedra empezó a deformarse, estaba a punto de desaparecer, pero en el ultimo momento cambio de forma

El titan había olvidado a Taliyah, pero se alegro de haber podido recordar aquella persona que recordó al ver a Taliyah, ella le recordó a la que una vez fue su hija


	56. Defensor del mañana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de la "Saga del Defensor"

Era por la mañana, en Piltover, Taliyah se encontraba haciendo algunas compras por la ciudad, como no podía salir sola debido a su "arresto domiciliario", Viktor se hallaba oculto en los callejones

El científico portaba una capucha de color negro para taparse el rostro y ropas, la gente parecía pasar de largo, siendo la muchacha la única que se acercaba

"¿Ya has terminado de comprar?" - pregunto el heraldo de las máquinas con incomodidad

"Me siguen faltando algunas cosas" - le respondió la joven

"Deberías de ir mas rápido, no puedo arriesgarme a que me vean aquí" - le replico el villano

"¿Qué quieres que haga? No me dejas ir a la plaza principal" - se quejo Taliyah

Los dos siguieron discutiendo, atrayendo un poco la atención de los ciudadanos, en especial la de un hombre de mandíbula cuadrada y armadura que se les acerco

"Disculpen, ¿ocurre algún problema?" - les pregunto el hombre

Tanto Viktor como Taliyah se giraron para ver al héroe de Piltover y científico conocido como Jayce, el principal nemesis del heraldo de las máquinas

"Ya tardaba en aparecer" - murmuro el doctor dándose la vuelta

"No, no ocurre ningún problema" - le dijo la tejedora de piedra

"Señor, viste de una manera un tanto sospechosa" - le comento Jayce con cierta desconfianza

"Así es mi padre... es algo... especial..." - le intento engañar la chica

"¿Padre? Oh, entonces siento haber molestado" - le dijo el héroe mientras se daba la vuelta

"Uf, casi ha estado cerca Viktor" - le comento la chica sonriente

Jayce oyó esto y se dio la vuelta rápidamente al darse cuenta de quien era el encapuchado

"Genial trabajo de encubrimiento, Taliyah" - le dijo el doctor mientras se quitaba la capucha

"¡Viktor! ¿Qué haces aquí?" - le pregunto el defensor del mañana

"He venido a hacer unas compras, como buen ciudadano" - le respondió Viktor

"¿Buen ciudadano? ¿Y qué hay de esa niña? ¿Es tu ayudante o algo?" - le pregunto el heroe

"Por supuesto, es mi aprendiz del mal" - le respondió con cierto sarcasmo

"¿Qué soy el que?" - pregunto la tejedora de piedra confundida

"Se llama sarcasmo y actuación" - le susurro el villano

"Vas a acompañarme a la comisaría" - le dijo Jayce mientras se le acercaba

"¿Acaso es un crimen comprar en una ciudad?" - le pregunto Viktor mientras escondía su mano

"No, pero si robar en el instituto Hextech" - le contesto mientras se acercaba cada vez más

"Pues lo siento pero hoy no será" - dijo el cyborg atacándole con su Rayo de la Muerte

El defensor del mañana esquivo el ataque y procedió a activar su martillo, el cual había estado tecnológicamente plegado 

"¿Has mejorado tu armamento? Mejor..." - le dijo Viktor mientras le seguía atacando con sus Rayos de la Muerte, los cuales salían desde sus guantes

Jayce empezó a atacar con el Cañón de Mercurio en lugar de esquivar, Taliyah por el contrario se escapo en mitad del caos y la confusión

"Tengo que avisar a Vi" - comento sin parar de correr

Viktor podía hacerle frente a Jayce perfectamente, sin embargo gran parte de su equipo se había quedado en el laboratorio, no sabia cuanto iba a durar


	57. Choques de energía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de la "Saga del Defensor"

Anteriormente en "Vi de Viktor".....

Jayce: ¿Qué haces con esa niña?

Viktor: Es mi aprendiz del mal

Taliyah: Tengo que encontrar a Vi

Rammus: Yo no he aparecido aun en esta serie

A continuación el desenlace... Quiero decir... Viktor estaba en un enfrentamiento con Jayce, el héroe de Piltover, quien estaba ganando al villano debido a que este no tenia su equipo preparado

Taliyah, por el contrario corrió hacia la comisaría, con la esperanza de encontrar a Vi

"Veo que no estas tan en forma" - le dijo Jayce a su oponente

"Me has cogido con la guardia baja" - respondió mientras atacaba con sus Rayos de la Muerte

"Rindete de una vez y entrégate" - le pedía el defensor del mañana mientras paraba los rayos con su martillo

Esta seria una buena retirada estratégica... pero mi teletransportador aun no esta listo y no veo a Taliyah por ningún lado...

"¿Rendirme? Eres tu quien me esta atacando con un martillo hipersonico" - le replico mientras lanzaba sus Transferencias de Potencia

Las Transferencias de Potencia permitían a Viktor drenar un poco de la energía de Jayce, aunque para devolverle el daño necesitaba su cetro

"¿Acaso esperas un milagro?" - pregunto Jayce mientras cambiaba su arma a formato manual

"Espera y veras, en poco tiempo mis Emisarios estarán aquí" - le amenazo friamente

En realidad no iban a venir, Viktor no tenia tiempo de emitir un mensaje de ayuda, probablemente no llegarían a tiempo aunque lo hiciera

Tampoco podía utilizar su Tormenta del Caos, para invocarla necesita su cetro, una de las muchas cosas en su lista de mejoras para su armadura

"No quiero hacerte daño, Viktor" - le advirtió Jayce

"Golpeame con lo que tengas, mandíbula cuadrada" - le replico Viktor mientras sacaba una de sus Transferencias de Poder

El héroe corrió hacia el científico con su martillo preparado para golpearle con su Explosión Eléctrica, con lo que no contó fue con el aparato de Viktor

El pequeño mecanismo del villano absorbió parte del choque y la dirigió hacia Jayce, lanzandolo hacia el principio del callejón, Viktor desgraciadamente también recibió el impacto

"Veo que siempre tienes algo guardado..." - dijo Jayce mientras se levantaba

"Podría estar haciendo esto todo el día...." - se burlo el heraldo de las máquinas

El defensor del mañana estuvo a punto de seguir con su ataque cuando una de las paredes del callejón se derrumbo, desde dentro de este salio Vi

"¿Vi?" - se quedo extrañado Jayce

"A buenas... horas llegas...." - le dijo Viktor herido

"¿A qué viene esta pelea? Son las nueve de la mañana" - se quejo la muchacha

"¡Hay que detener a Viktor!" - le grito Jayce señalándolo

Vi giro la mirada para ver al villano, su pierna metálica parecía estropeada, su armadura tenia marcas de haber sido golpeado y se veía débil

"Me temo que eso no sera hoy...." - dijo Viktor a su oponente

El científico pulso uno de los botones de su cinturón, logrando activar su teletransportador con la energía que había recibido del ataque de Jayce

"Genial, otra vez se ha escapado" - murmuro Jayce

"Veo que os seguís llevando como amigos" - dijo Vi con cierto sarcasmo

"Ese tipo no es mi amigo" - le contesto el héroe seriamente


	58. Sala de descanso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de la "Saga del Defensor"

Viktor acababa de llegar a su laboratorio secreto, cayendo al suelo sin fuerzas tras el combate que había tenido con Jayce en Piltover

Nada más ocurrir esto Blitzcrank se acerco hacia donde estaba su maestro, luego lo levanto y empezó a caminar hacia una de las salas

"¿QUÉ LE HA PASADO? SEÑOR" - pregunto el golem de vapor

"Ese estúpido... Jayce... otra vez..." - le contesto el científico

"¿QUÉ HA HECHO PARA ENFADARLE?" - le volvió a preguntar el robot

"No es algo que haya hecho... sino algo que hice...." - respondió a duras penas

Blitzcrank dejo a Viktor en una de las habitaciones del laboratorio, tenia una cama y algún mueble pero todo metalizado, seguramente era donde el científico dormía

"VOY A INFORMAR DE SU ESTADO A ORIANNA" - le dijo el robot antes de marcharse

El heraldo de las máquinas se quito el casco y lo coloco en la mesilla de al lado, respiro hondo y luego cerro los ojos, no era la primera vez que Jayce le derrotaba pero esta vez era distinto

Se había expuesto demasiado, no había llevado su equipamiento o armas, eso le volvía alguien débil a ojos de la sociedad fuera de Zaun

"¡Viktor!" - le llamo una voz femenina

El doctor levanto la mirada y vio a Orianna, la dama metálica, ella estaba sosteniendo a la bola entre sus manos mientras se acercaba al villano

"Quiero saber la información acerca de su estado" - le dijo la androide, intentando mantener la calma

"Una confrontación con Jayce" - le respondió con rapidez

"Especifique el motivo" - le ordeno Orianna

"No lo se, lo mismo de siempre, choque de ideales o algo así" - le contesto algo incomodo

Orianna procedió a empezar a acariciarle la mejilla, era la primera vez que ella veía a Viktor sin el casco/máscara puesto, ella noto su ojo robotico y su mandíbula mejorada

"No toques" - le ordeno el villano

"La Bola se quedara vigilandolo para que descanse" - le dijo Orianna

"No quiero que esa cosa siniestra y burda este aquí conmigo..." - le dijo el doctor con voz cansada

"No era una opción, es un hecho" - le replico la campeona

Tras varios minutos de charla el científico acabo durmiéndose por el cansancio, Orianna aprovecho el momento para quitarle la armadura frontal, revelando una camisa debajo

Dejo la armadura a un lado y luego se acerco a su cara, ella no sabia como funcionaban los humanos o las muestras de afecto, sin embargo sabia por las películas que darle un beso en la frente seria bueno

"¿COMO SE ENCUENTRA PADRE?" - pregunto Blitzcrank, entrando en la habitación

"Necesita descansar, sera mejor que nos quedemos fuera" - le respondió la dama metálica, manteniendo su tranquilidad y calma

Los dos robots salieron a la sala principal a la espera de que mejorase

"ESPERO QUE NO SEA NADA GRAVE" - comento el golem de vapor

"Su estado físico no ha sufrido daños graves o irreversibles, necesita descanso y tomar medicamento" - le explico la chica

Mientras tanto Viktor no pudo evitar abrir los ojos durante su descanso, había otra cosa que podía ayudarle a recuperarse más rápidamente, el odio


	59. Visita a la oficina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de la "Saga del Defensor"

Era (introduzca aquí día de la semana) y Vi se encontraba entrando en la comisaría principal de Piltover, donde usualmente ella trabajaba o simplemente pasaba el tiempo

Nada más entrar todo el mundo empezó a mirar de reojo a la chica de hierro, cosa que llamo la atención de la muchacha

"Oye, Caitlyn, ¿qué le pasa a la gente hoy?" - le pregunto extrañada

"Han escuchado lo de que estuviste defendiendo a Viktor de Jayce" - le dijo sin apartar la mirada del periódico

"Supongo que los rumores vuelan" - comento Vi

Caitlyn le enseño la primera pagina del periódico, en ella salia Vi irrumpiendo en un callejón en el que se encontraban Viktor y Vi

"¿Quién ha sacado esa foto?" - pregunto la oficial de Piltover

"Viene en el pie de página" - le respondió la sheriff

La foto había sido sacada por un transeúnte anónimo que firmaba como Rammus

"De todos modos, ¿por qué tanto lió? Solamente estaba parando una tri... trif.. ¿como es esa palabra tan rara?" - le pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"¿Trifulca?" - le respondió Caitlyn

"Si, eso, trifulca, solamente les estaba separando" - le dijo Vi

"Es que no tienes que separarlos, únicamente tenias que ayudarlo a atrapar a Viktor" - le dijo la chica morada con cierto enfado

"Sabes, para ser de la ciudad del mañana, te quedas muy anclada al pasado" - le dijo la muchacha

"Y tu para ser oficial te juntas mucho con los criminales" - le replico la sheriff

"Solamente le visito, es algo así como un amigo" - le explico la campeona 

"¿Seguro que solo es un amigo? Tuviste una cita con el" - le recrimino Caitlyn

"¿Y? No es que me hubiera acostado con el o algo parecido" - murmuro la chica de pelo rosa

En ese momento la francotiradora dirigió una mirada de sospecha a su compañera

"¡No me he acostado con el!" - le grito Vi al ver que dudaba

"No te he acusado de nada en ningún momento" - le dijo Caitlyn mirando hacia otro lado

"De todos modos el es mi amigo y vas a tener que aguantarte" - le dijo Vi sonriente

"Algún día te buscaras problemas por ello" - murmuro la sheriff

"¿Eso es una amenaza?" - le pregunto Vi

"No, es una advertencia, ese tipo no se trae nada bueno" - le critico la sheriff

"Vale, casi destruye la humanidad pero esta cuidando de una adolescente, un robot con complejo de chica enamorada y todavía no te ha amenazado de muerte" - le dijo la chica de hierro

En ese momento la luz de la comisaría se apago de repente

"¿Has pagado la factura de la luz?" - pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

Las puertas principales de la oficina se abrieron y un extraño dispositivo entro rodando, segundos después todas las armas de los policías empezaron a ser atraídas hacia el

Un golem de vapor conocido por todos como Blitzcrank entro por las puertas, siendo seguido por Viktor, el heraldo de las máquinas, que avanzo con su tercer brazo equipado

"Bueno, sheriff Caitlyn, me han comentado que me querían aquí... pues aquí me tiene..." - le dijo el científico friamente


	60. Intimidación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 de la "Saga del Defensor"

La tensión se mascaba en la comisaría, todos los agentes se encontraban detrás de sus mesas, protegiéndose del posible ataque de Viktor, que acababa de invadir la oficina

"Necios, no sabéis hacer nada sin vuestras armas" - susurro el científico mientras se acercaba

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" - pregunto Vi con curiosidad

"Ha sido un pulso electromagnético" - le explico mientras se colocaba frente a Caitlyn

"Volvemos a vernos, oficial" - le saludo el doctor

"Viktor" - le devolvió el saludo

"Veo que te has recuperado rápido" - le dijo Vi con una sonrisa

"Mis heridas fueron meramente superficiales" - le respondió friamente

"¿Qué haces aquí en mi comisaría?" - le pregunto la sheriff

"Vengo a hacerte un pequeño recordatorio" - le contesto el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Recordatorio?" - repitió Caitlyn algo confusa

"Si, os recuerdo que en el pasado intente, con éxito momentáneo, invadir Piltover con un ejercito de seres evolucionados" - le empezó a contar el cyborg

"¿Como no olvidarlo?" - le replico la agente de morado con molestia

"Pues bien, he intentado alejarme de tu ciudad por diversos motivos" - dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a Vi - "Sin embargo mi paciencia tiene un limite"

"¿Paciencia? ¡Tu lugar esta entre las rejas de la cárcel!" - le grito la policía

"Es de mala educación interrumpir" - le riño Viktor con enfado - "Esta ciudad ya ha fallado en detenerme no una sino cuatro veces, (bababui) niña mimada"

"Viktor, te estas pasando" - le advirtió la chica de hierro

El heraldo de las máquinas respiro hondo (o eso parecía) y luego redirigió su mirada a la sheriff

"Cierto, me he dejado llevar un poco" - murmuro el doctor

"¿Vas a seguir con tu discurso?" - pregunto Caitlyn, haciendo que Viktor se enfadara más

"La próxima vez que intentéis "detenerme" os aseguro que no serán unos simples androides los que tomen esta ciudad" - le amenazo el criminal

"Jayce aparecerá para detenerte" - murmuro Caitlyn

"¿Jayce? ¿El mismo que casi me da una paliza de muerte cuando estaba desprotegido? Lo siento, ahora mismo esta ocupado con Nautilus y Veigar" - le informo el científico

"¿Solo has venido para eso? ¿Sueltas una amenaza y te vas?" - le pregunto Caitlyn

"No es una amenaza, es una advertencia" - le dijo cruzado de brazos

La sheriff redirigió su mirada hacia la campeona de pelo rosa

"¿No puedes hacer nada? Eres la única que no usa armas" - le susurro la agente de morado

"¿Por qué? Quiero terminar de escuchar el discursito" - le dijo Vi sin prestarle atención

"¿Ves lo que pasa por juntarte con el? Has perdido el juicio, incluso has ido a una cita con el" - le recrimino la oficial

"¿Le has contado eso?" - le pregunto el villano intentando que su nerviosismo no se notara

"Viktor, este no es el mejor momento" - le dijo Vi con enfado

Las dos policías empezaron a discutir fuertemente sobre el hecho de que Vi y Viktor fueran amigos, llegados a este punto el científico decidió irse con Blitzcrank

"Uno intenta tener presencia y ya ves..." - se quejo el heraldo de las máquinas

"CONCLUSIÓN: INTIMIDACIÓN FALLIDA" - le respondió el golem

"Cállate" - le replico mientras se alejaban


	61. Guiar el camino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de los Rebeldes Battlecast"

Tras los acontecimientos producidos en anteriores capítulos (resumen rápido: Viktor lucha con Jayce, acaba herido y luego amenaza a Caitlyn), vamos a echar un vistazo a como le va al mundo dominado por el Viktor Creador, el Mundo Battlecast

"¡Corre!" - grita una mujer mientras corre con su hija

"¡Graaaahhhhh!" - ruge una criatura desde detrás de ellos

A sus espaldas se encontraba un metalizado Skarner, enviado por Viktor para arrasar con todos aquellos que no formaran parte de la evolución

"¡Mama!" - grito la niña cuando tropezó y cayo al suelo

"¡Esther!" - la mujer empezó a correr hacia su hija

"¡Los débiles mueren bajo mis garras!" - grito la criatura cuando se abalanzo sobre ellos

No obstante no llego a tocarles, en el momento en que se lanzo le golpeo un rayo de energía

"¡¿Quién se atreve a desafiarme!?" - grito el monstruo enfurecido

Frente a el apareció un hombre con traje de aviador, pelo negro y un enorme martillo de metal entre sus manos

"Soy Jayce, el defensor del mañana" - le respondió mientras se colocaba frente a las mujeres

"Gra-gracias..." - le dijo la madre de la niña

"Por favor, iros ahora que podéis" - les dijo el héroe

La mujer y la niña corrieron hacia uno de los refugios mientras que Jayce adoptaba una posición de defensa frente al coloso

"¿Quién crees que eres para desafiarme? Solamente eres un humano" - le dijo Skarner

"Soy un humano pero eso no significa que este solo" - le dijo sonriente

Rodeando al ser metalizado aparecieron una Caitlyn con ropas de color verde, incluido el pelo, y Orianna, colocándose en posición de triangulo

"¿Seguro que quieres seguir luchando?" - le pregunto Caitlyn

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Por la evolución!" - grito el ser metalizado

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio principal de los Battlecast, se encuentra Viktor, observando la nueva listas de caídos, entre ellos figuran Olaf, Amumu, Shaco, Volibear y Ezreal

"Veo que la eliminación de los campeones toma muy buenos resultados" - dijo el científico mientras repasaba los informes

"¿Esperaba peores resultados?" - le pregunto un Urgot metalizado

"¿Del antiguo verdugo noxiano? No, la verdad" - le respondió el Viktor oscuro

En ese momento entro el Xerath Rojo en la sala, parecía tener prisas

"¿A qué viene esta interrupción?" - pregunto el heraldo de las máquinas

"Señor, han visto a Jayce atacar a Skarner, estaba siendo acompañado por la antigua sheriff Caitlyn y por su compañera Orianna" - le informo el ser de energía

"¿Jayce? Así que ese cobarde ha salido de su escondite" - comento el villano - "¿Habéis localizado ya la tierra primaria?"

"Si, la primera y otra que guarda relación con ella, parecen ser las más importantes" - le respondió el mago ascendido

"Bien, localizad esas principales tierras mientras yo me encargo del defensor" - le dijo Viktor

"¿Esta seguro de no querer refuerzos?" - le pregunto Xerath

"Xerath, amigo, no vuelvas a cuestionarme" - le advirtió friamente

El heraldo de las máquinas salio del laboratorio, poniendo rumbo hacia donde se encontraban los supuestos héroes de Piltover

Viktor ya se había encargado de todos los que actuaban como ellos, todos los llamados héroes que cayeron, él los mato a todos y Jayce no seria la excepción


	62. Guiar la justicia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de los Rebeldes Battlecast"

El Viktor Oscuro acababa de emprender un pequeño viaje en busca de Jayce, Caitlyn y Orianna, algunos de los últimos campeones del mundo evolutivo o mundo battlecast

"¿Habéis conseguido deshabilitar a Skarner?" - les pregunto la sheriff de verde

"Su coraza es muy dura, tiene que ser un metal distinto al que usaba antes" - dijo Jayce mientras lo investigaba

"Tal vez podamos encontrar un modo de analizarlo en el laboratorio" - le comento la dama metálica

"No pienso llevarme esa cosa al laboratorio" - le dijo el defensor del mañana

"¿Por qué? Podrías desguazarlo" - bromeo un poco Caitlyn

"Nadie va a desguazar nada" - le respondió el defensor del mañana

"Eso es muy rebatible" - dijo una voz fría desde las espaldas del hombre

"¿Quién ha dicho es..." - intento preguntar la muchacha

Antes de poder terminar la pregunta un rayo de color rojo carmesí golpeo a Orianna, atravesando su pecho metalizado y haciendo que cayera al suelo

"¡Orianna!" - grito Caitlyn al ver lo sucedido

Jayce se giro para observar a su nemesis, Viktor, ahora acercándose hacia ellos con su cetro y su nuevo equipo, con su cañón de plasma cargando otro rayo

"¡Caitlyn cuidado!" - le grito el héroe a su acompañante

El heraldo de las máquinas volvio a atacar con su Rayo de la Muerte, esta vez no pudo golpear ni a Caitlyn ni a Jayce

"¿Quieres algo Viktor? A parte de estrenar tu nueva armadura" - le dijo el el Defensor del Mañana

"¡Lo que quiero es verte muerto!" - le grito mientras lanzaba sus Rayos de la Muerte

Los rayos fallaban en su mayoría, todos siendo esquivados por Caitlyn y Jayce, este ultimo logrando llegar a donde se encontraba el villano

El héroe intento golpearle con su martillo pero este impacto en un campo de fuerza

"¿Campos de fuerza? Creí que ya habías gastado esos trucos" - se intento burlar Jayce

"Confundes mi Campo Gravitatorio con mi campo de fuerza" - le replico el villano

"Ya, bueno, nunca fui muy bueno en tus campos" - le dijo el héroe mientras intentaba golpearlo con su arma

"Por eso yo sigo siendo el maestro y tu el estudiante" - le dijo mientras le golpeaba en la cara

Jayce le devolvió el golpe, mientras tanto Caitlyn intentaba apuntar a Viktor, pero era demasiado difícil con ambos forcejeando 

"¡Jayce! ¡No puedo apuntar bien a Viktor!" - le grito la muchacha

Los dos campeones siguieron peleando hasta que el Defensor del Mañana le aparto de un empujón, momento que aprovecho Viktor para atraparlo en su Campo Gravitatorio

"Acabas de sentenciarla" - le acuso el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Como?" - se quedo extrañado el hombre

Caitlyn, que por fin había conseguido señalar a su enemigo, disparo su As en la Manga hacia la cabeza del criminal

Antes de que esta pudiera golpearle, el Viktor Oscuro le ataco con su Rayo de la Muerte, este primero reventó la bala acorazada, luego impacto sobre la mujer

"Ja.... Jayce..." - murmuro Caitlyn antes de caer al suelo

"Enhorabuena héroe... acabas de ejecutar a tu novia..." - le dijo friamente el villano

Jayce solo pudo ver como su amada en el suelo, muerta y con humo saliendo de su cadáver


	63. Guiar la venganza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de los Rebeldes Battlecast"

En el mundo Battlecast (o evolutivo) acababa de darse un enfrentamiento entre los héroes restantes de Piltover (Caitlyn, Jayce y Orianna) y el actual dictador, Viktor

"No... Caitlyn..." - murmuro el defensor del mañana al ver el cuerpo de la mujer

Viktor retiro su campo gravitatorio, permitiendo que el humano pudiera correr hasta el cadáver de la que hace unos minutos fue su novia

Sentimientos, una carga que acechan a todos, Jayce podría haber aprovechado y golpearme o intentar un forcejeo por mi cetro pero en su lugar llora por un montón de carne quemada

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" - alcanzo a preguntar el héroe

"Se negó a evolucionar, como tu" - le respondió el villano

"¿Piensas que por convertir a la gente en robots mejoraras el mundo?" - le pregunto Jayce con lagrimas en los ojos

"No somos simples robots, somos seres que pueden vivir sin enfermar, sin comer, sin morir" - le contesto el criminal mientras cargaba su rayo

"Yo jamas seré como tu" - dijo Jayce mientras se levantaba

"Entre los Battlecast no existe un "yo" sino un "nosotros"" - le rectifico mientras lanzaba su Rayo de la Muerte

Jayce fue rápido y uso su martillo para frenar el impacto del rayo, luego corrió hacia donde se encontraba el villano, completamente enfurecido

"Tu furia esta cegandote, Jayce" - le recrimino el heraldo de las máquinas

"¡Cállate!" - le grito con enfado mientras intentaba usar su Golpe Tormentoso

A Viktor no le costaba mucho esquivar los golpes, el ya sabia el patrón de movimiento de su rival desde sus últimos tres encuentros

"Siempre decías que eras más inteligente que yo, me temo que te equivocabas" - le dijo el científico mientras agarraba su martillo

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" - pregunto el héroe extrañado

"Voy a quitártelo todo" - le respondió friamente

El villano libero una potente carga eléctrica, de color rojo, a través del martillo, cuyo núcleo empezó a sobrecalentarse hasta generar una pequeña explosión

"Mi martillo...." - dijo Jayce sorprendido

"El Defensor del Mañana, sin ningún arma con la que protegerse" - anuncio Viktor, sin daño alguno gracias a su armadura

"¿Desde cuando podías hacer eso?" - pregunto el héroe de Piltover

"Desde hace bastante tiempo, pero siempre quise dejarte para el final" - le dijo acompañado de una risa

Jayce se levanto y corrió hacia el doctor, dispuesto a pelearse con el usando los puños

"Me temo que este es el adiós" - se despidió el criminal

Antes de que Jayce pudiera llegar a Viktor, este le lanzo su Rayo de la Muerte, desintegrando casi todo su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos

"Eso ha sido muy estúpido, incluso para ti" - dijo el cyborg a los restos de su adversario - "Un hombre no corre contra alguien que tiene un arma" 

El científico recogió su cetro del suelo y se acerco a Skarner, quien estaba desconectado

"Pronto estarás de nuevo en funcionamiento" - dijo Viktor mientras le colocaba un transmisor

Luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su laboratorio, mirando a su alrededor lo que una vez fue una gran ciudad, ahora en ruinas

Pronto todo estaría actualizado con tecnología, pronto todos los universos serian así


	64. Guiar la evolución

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de los Rebeldes Battlecast"
> 
> Nota: Esta parte se la dedico a un lector llamado "nerewx" quien me ha hecho un bonito dibujo de "Las Crónicas de Veigar" que podéis ver en su twitter (https://twitter.com/NereeaValero/status/757574278506246144)

Era una tarde oscura, el Viktor del mundo Evolutivo/Battlecast acababa de derrotar a su archinemesis, Jayce, y al resto de sus conocidos enemigos

Una tierra desolada, un mundo árido sobre lo que antaño fue una ciudad gloriosa para los necios, gloriosa sera cuando mis máquinas lo conviertan en una verdadera ciudad

Stanwick cayó, Jayce y la policía de Piltover también, incluso aquellos camaradas que no cumplían mi visión han caído

Viktor acabo llegando a su base, donde le estaban esperando el resto de sus criaturas

"Necesito que Urgot y Cho'Gath vengáis aquí ahora mismo" - ordeno nada más entrar

"¿QUÉ HA SUCEDIDO VIKTOR?" - pregunto el antiguo verdugo noxiano

"Han deshabilitado a Skarner, id a ayudarlo y traedlo" - le ordeno el doctor

Las dos máquinas salieron del edificio en busca de su compañero, dejando a Viktor con Vel'Koz y Xerath, quienes estaban junto a un aparato enorme

"¿Como vais en cuanto a progresos?" - pregunto friamente

"El disruptor esta casi terminado, de momento hemos localizado varias tierras opcionales" - le comento el ser de energía

"Quitando las tierras con variantes, ¿cuales son importantes?" - pregunto el villano

"Hemos encontrado una situada en una especie de versión primitiva de la Grieta del Invocador, por lo visto no tiene mucha vida a parte de la guerra" - le respondió Xerath

"También hemos encontrado una en la que el Viktor de ese mundo es más ético" - le dijo Vel'Koz algo molesto

"Los caminos de la evolución son misteriosos, si ellos son yo, aceptaran mi colonización hasta que encuentre la tierra primaria" - les dijo el científico

"¿Y qué harás cuando eso ocurra?" - le pregunto el ser del vacío

"Cuando evolucione la tierra primaria, la primera de todas ellas, el multiverso entero evolucionara" - les explico el heraldo de las máquinas - "Imagínate mil mundos distintos a nuestra imagen y semejanza"

Verdaderamente era una idea que escandalizaba al doctor, en el buen sentido, imaginar que su trabajo no seria recordado por sus seguidores y victimas sino por miles de mundos

"Seras como un héroe para todos ellos" - murmuro Xerath

"No, héroe no, seré un dios" - les dijo el Viktor Oscuro mientras se retiraba a su habitación

El doctor se quito el casco, revelando sus ojos mecánicos, su piel grisácea y sus dientes metálicos en forma de sierra

"Pronto todos serán testigos... de lo que es la ira de un dios...." - mascullo mientras reía endiabladamente

El villano se acerco a sus computadores y recibió un mensaje entrante de Urgot, momento para el cual se coloco nuevamente su casco

"SEÑOR, HEMOS RECOGIDO Y REACTIVADO A SKARNER, TAMBIÉN HEMOS REALIZADO EL ENCARGO DE NOS PIDIÓ" - le comunico el tanque viviente

"Bien, es hora de que veamos a nuestra paciente" - le respondió Viktor

El maestro de los Battlecast se acerco a la puerta, donde Kogmaw entro empujando una especie de camilla con algo cubierto por una sabana

"Mientras el disruptor esta siendo terminada... tu seras operada...." - dijo friamente

Viktor retiro la sabana para revelar el cuerpo destrozado de Orianna, lista para convertirse en la próxima de las máquinas de batalla que pronto usaría para aniquilar la vida del multiverso


	65. Nacida en Shurima

Tras ver los acontecimientos del Mundo Battlecast, vamos a volver a la tierra/dimensión principal donde desarrollamos nuestra serie, más concretamente con Viktor y Thresh

"Y entonces yo le dije _la próxima vez que intentéis detenerme no serán unos simples androides los que tomaran la ciudad_ y se puso a discutir con Vi" - le contaba el científico 

"¿Empezó a discutir con ella? ¿Como? Esa amenaza debería haber penetrado sus huesos" - le dijo el carcelero sorprendido

"Exacto, era una amenaza disfrazada de advertencia" - se quejaba el villano de hierro

"De todos modos es normal, la chica de pelo rosa no te toma en serio" - le comento Thresh

"¿Vi? Esa no toma en serio a nadie, me da igual lo que piense" - le dijo el doctor

"Claro, por eso mismo tienes citas con ella, ¿no?" - le debatió el villano fantasma

"No era una cita, era un estudio social, además solo fue una" - le replico Viktor

"Lo que tu digas, bueno, creo que es hora de regresar a la Isla de las Sombras" - le dijo mientras se levantaba

"Bien, te acompaño hasta el portal" - le dijo el científico

Viktor acompaño a su amigo hasta la zona de entrada, una vez allí uso el portal para que Thresh pudiera ir rápidamente a la Isla 

"Y ahora devuelta a mis co...." - Viktor se dio la vuelta y se topo con Taliyah, mirándole con los ojos brillantes

El científico intento echarse un lado pero ella siguió mirándole con esa mirada fija

"¿Te pasa algo?" - pregunto el doctor

"¿Esos portales tuyos pueden llevarte a cualquier sitio?" - le pregunto Taliyah

"Por supuesto, a cada una de las ciudades estado" - le respondió Viktor

"Entonces puedes viajar a Shurima, ¿verdad?" - le dijo la joven con entusiasmo

"¿Shurima? Claro, es fácil transportarme allí" - le contesto el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Podrías llevarme allí?" - le pregunto la joven

"¿Llevarte a donde? ¿A Shurima? Ni en sueños" - le contesto el cyborg

"¿Por qué? Simplemente es estar allí un rato, ni siquiera he dicho fugarme o algo que haga que te niegues" - le decía algo enfadada

"Escúchame, si sales de este laboratorio sin mi y se entera Vi, destruirá todo por lo que he luchado" - le replico el villano - "Ademas, seria otra mancha en mi expediente criminal"

"¿A estas alturas algo así te importa?" - le pregunto la tejedora de piedras con enfado

Viktor se encerró en su laboratorio, quedándose Taliyah en la sala principal en compañía de Blitzcrank y Orianna

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" - pregunto Orianna con su voz metálica

"Viktor no me deja visitar Shurima, quiero ver a mis amigos, a mi familia, quiero ver la tierra" - le dijo la chica algo triste

"¿POR QUÉ NO TE DEJA? SIMPLEMENTE TIENE QUE SELECCIONAR LA LOCALIZACIÓN" - le pregunto el golem de vapor

"Parece fácil pero Viktor es el único que sabe... un momento... ¿tu sabes como funciona?" - le pregunto Taliyah a Blitzcrank

"SI, SE MUCHO SOBRE SU FUNCIONAMIENTO, ¿CUÁL ES EL MOTIVO DE ESA PREGUNTA?" - le dijo el robot dorado

Taliyah sonrió cuando le escucho hablar, por fin podría regresar a casa


	66. Es una petición

Taliyah se encontraba en la entrada al laboratorio de Viktor con Blitzcrank, ella había estado peleando con el villano para que le dejara usarlo

"¿Ya has conseguido conectar con Shurima?" - le pregunta la muchacha al robot

"NEGATIVO, PARECE SER QUE EL ACCESO ESTA BLOQUEADO" - le respondió Blitzcrank

"Seguro que Viktor lo ha hecho a propósito" - comento la tejedora de piedra

"PARECE QUE LLEVA BLOQUEADO DESDE HACE UNAS SEMANAS" - le informo el campeón

La chica procedió a sentarse en el suelo, colocando sus manos alrededor de sus rodillas

"Yo solamente quiero ver a mi familia...." - murmuro con pena

"SEGURO QUE ENCUENTRAS ALGUNA ALTERNATIVA" - le dijo el robot

En ese momento el transportador se encendió, desde el otro lado estaba pasando Vi, el portal parecía haber conectado con Piltover

"¿Y este recibimiento?" - pregunto la agente al verles ahí

"Hola Vi" - le saludo Taliyah aun algo deprimida

"Hola Janiyah" - le devolvió el saludo

"Es Taliyah" - le corrigió la adolescente

"Da igual el nombre, de todos modos ¿qué hacéis aquí?" - pregunto la policía

"Estaba intentando hacer funcionar este portal" - le respondió la joven sin nada que perder

"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres vacaciones o algo así?" - le pregunto Vi

"¡No! Quiero volver a Shurima... quiero ver de nuevo a mi familia... aunque fuese por algunas horas...." - le explico la tejedora de piedra

"Sabes que no puedes salir del laboratorio o Piltover" - le advirtió la chica de rosa

"Lo se.. pero solamente...." - intentaba decirle la muchacha

"De todos modos voy a hablar con Viktor, haber que dice" - le dijo la policía

"Gracias" - le respondió Taliyah con una sonrisa

Vi ando hacia la sala donde se encontraba el heraldo de las máquinas para hablar con el

"Hola Viktor, ¿como estas?" - le pregunto la chica

"Hola Vi, bien, aunque podría estar mejor" - le respondió el villano

"Oye, he estado hablando con Talihat" - le dijo la chica de hierro

"Querrás decir Taliyah" - le corrigió el doctor

"Como se llame, por lo visto no le has dejado ir a Shurima" - le comento la agente

"Por supuesto, no quiero arriesgarme a tener más problemas de los que ya tengo" - le acabo diciendo Viktor

"De todos modos eso es muy hipócrita, amenazas a una policía pero luego obedeces una petición que te hicieron" - le dijo Vi algo molesta

"No lo cumplo porque fuera una petición de la policía, sino porque fue una petición tuya" - le contesto en murmullos el villano

A pesar de hablar en voz baja, Vi pudo enterarse de lo que le había dicho Viktor, llegando a sorprenderse y después sonreír

"¿Y si te pidiera que le dejaras ir conmigo?" - le pregunto Vi - "Solamente de vez en cuando"

"¿Sabes? Ya me da igual lo que haga esa niña, si quiere irse en busca del arca perdida genial" - le replico el villano con cierto enojo

"Pues te tomo la palabra" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa mientras salia de la habitación

"Esa tonta...." - comento Viktor cuando antes de ver la hora - "Debe de estar llegando..."

Mientras tanto, el portal parece haberse encendido, permitiendo que una especie de sombra negra entre en el laboratorio


	67. La sombra asesina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de la Sombra"

Muchos periodistas y fotógrafos se encontraban alrededor de la comisaría de Piltover, la policía había encontrado un cadáver en las calles, totalmente destrozado y cortado

Tras una larga búsqueda por la ciudad encontraron a la persona que más semejanza tenia según los testigos, "una especie de hombre sombra" también conocido como Zed

"¿Estas listo para el interrogatorio?" - le pregunto la sheriff

El ninja de las sombras no respondió a su pregunta

"Este listo o no debemos darnos prisa, quiero poner a grabar un programa" - le dijo Vi

"Vi, el trabajo va primero, luego el tiempo libre" - le replico la agente de morado

"Pero si ni siquiera tienes tiempo libre, ¿como sabes que es eso?" - le pregunto la chica de hierro

"Vi, no empieces delante del sospechoso" - le regaño Caitlyn

Zed parecía no haber reaccionado a la pequeña confrontación de las dos chicas, el simplemente estaba cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia delante

"¿Por qué mataste a aquel mercader?" - le pregunto la sheriff

"...."

"¿Te insulto o falto el respeto?" - le pregunto esta vez Vi

"...."

"Si no fue por una ofensa seguramente te debía algún favor o dinero, quizás simplemente se puso en tu camino" - empezó a comentarle Caitlyn

"...."

"Ademas, si estabas en Piltover seria por un motivo" - le dijo la oficial de pelo rosa

"....."

"Han visto a un asesino con cuchillos y que parecía una sombra, obviamente eres el principal sospechoso, ¿no quieres explicarnos lo sucedido?" - le pregunto la sheriff

"....."

"Creí que seria como los otros Emisarios del Mal, contándonos su vida o amenazándonos de muerte, tu sabes" - le comento Vi a su compañera

En ese momento la chica de hierro empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, pensando en que motivos tendría Zed para matar a un simple mercader

Zed era bien conocido por ser un maestro asesino pero la duda estaba en que podía estar haciendo el Piltover, Jonia esta bastante lejos de la ciudad del progreso

"¿Y si no fue Zed?" - pregunto la oficial de Piltover

"Es el único que hemos encontrado que se ajusta al perfil" - le respondió Caitlyn

"Si tan solo nos dijera algún tipo de coartada" - le dijo Vi mientras le miraba

"Viktor" - dijo de repente el ninja

"¿Como has dicho?" - le pregunto Caitlyn tras escucharlo hablar

"Viktor" - repitió el campeón de las sombras

"¿Viktor? ¿Te refieres a que el es tu coartada?" - le pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"Genial, siempre es el mismo" - se quejo la sheriff

"Puedo ir a preguntarle si quieres, así confirmaríamos su historia" - le dijo Vi a su compañera

"De acuerdo, pero no quiero nada de favoritismos" - le dijo con cierto enfado

"Lo que tu digas, Magdalena" - le dijo Vi mientras se iba

La chica de hierro salio de la comisaría, mientras bajaba las escaleras de esta se dio cuenta de algo, rodeando su lugar de trabajo se encontraban lo que parecían ser ninjas

Estaban vigilando el lugar, pareciendo que esperaban una orden o algo para asaltar el sitio, seguramente si Caitlyn no dejaba libre a Zed

"Sera mejor que vaya a hablar con Viktor lo antes posible" - se dijo así misma Vi


	68. Maestro de las Sombras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de la Sombra"

Zed había sido arrestado por haber matado "supuestamente" a un comerciante, según los testigos fue un hombre sombra, sin embargo el asegura que Viktor es su coartada

Tras aprender de esto, Vi ha decidido ir a visitar a Viktor, para corroborar la coartada del ninja de las sombras, quien aparentemente estaba trayendo seguidores de su culto

"Hola, Viktor" - saludo la chica de hierro al científico

"Hola, Vi, ¿como es qué estas tan temprano? ¿no tienes algo llamado trabajo?" - le pregunto Viktor algo extrañado

"Sabes que siempre me lo acabo saltando" - le dijo Vi mientras tomaba asiento

"Taliyah esta en Shurima con Orianna, tengo una leve inquietud sobre que estarán haciendo" - le comento el doctor

"No venia a verlas a ellas, tengo un tema que discutir contigo" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"No me digas que Orianna ha compartido contigo uno de sus estúpidos libros amorosos" - le dijo el villano

"¿Qué? No, no es eso" - le respondió rápidamente

"Oh, bien, ¿entonces?" - le pregunto mientras regresaba a su ordenador

"¿Estuviste antes con Zed?" - le pregunto la muchacha

"¿Zed? Si, estuve con el, ¿por qué? ¿ha pasado algo?" - le pregunto sin mostrar mucha atención

"Caitlyn le ha arrestado porque cree que ha matado a un hombre" - le respondió Vi, un poco más tranquila al escuchar su respuesta

"Vaya, eso suena muy.... espera... ¡¿qué ha hecho que?!" - le grito Viktor

"Que ha arrestado a Zed" - le repitió con tranquilidad

"¡Esa tía esta loca o que le pasa! ¡Es Zed! ¡Con un chasquido de dedos puede matar a todos vuestros malditos agentes!" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas alterado

"Hey, tranquilízate, de todos modos vine por el tema de su coartada" - le dijo Vi

"¿Coartada? Visteis a una sombra matarlo" - le dijo el científico

"Si, y tu amigo lleva por titulo el Ninja de las Sombras" - le replico la muchacha

"No es el ninja de las sombras, es el Maestro de las Sombras" - le rectifico el villano

"Da igual, usa las sombras para matar, su maldito culto es el Culto de las Sombras" - le dijo Vi algo enfadada

"No es el culto de las sombras, es la Orden de las Sombras" - volvió a corregirle

"¡Eso ahora mismo no importa!" - le grito la agente de Piltover

"No, lo que importa es que habéis arrestado a otro villano por tener pruebas poco solidas" - le dijo el doctor

"A veces me sacas de quicio" - le dijo la muchacha

"De todos modos el estuvo conmigo casi toda la mañana, el no pudo haber cometido el crimen, pero el que lo hizo tal vez lo haya seguido" - le comento Viktor

"¿Seguido?" - dijo Vi extrañada

"Zed es el Maestro de las Sombras, si una sombra u hombre sombra cometió el crimen puede haberle seguido por inercia" - le contesto el villano

"En ese caso me voy a la comisaría, ¿vienes?" - pregunto la chica de rosa

"No, gracias, prefiero no estar presente, por si ocurre una matanza, ya me entiendes" - le dijo mientras volvía a sus cosas

"Gracias por el apoyo" - le dijo la policía con cierto enfado mientras se marchaba


	69. Pesadilla Viviente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de la Sombra"

Vi acababa de hablar con Viktor, confirmando este la coartada de Zed, quien había sido arrestado por un presunto homicidio

Sin embargo, cuando la chica de pelo rosa llego a la comisaría, se encontró con que toda la oficina estaba rodeada de una especie de niebla de color negra

"¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Ha llegado Kalista o algo así?" - pregunto Vi a una de las reporteras

"No lo sabemos, todo el ambiente se torno de negro hace una hora" - le informo

"Bueno, en ese caso sera mejor que entre" - dijo la chica de hierro mientras avanzaba

Nada más entrar sus ojos se abrieron como nunca antes se habían abierto, la oficina estaba llena de cuerpos, todos ellos muertos

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" - se pregunto así misma la agente

Vi siguió avanzando por la comisaría, todas las paredes estaban cubiertas por arañazos y marcas de cuchillas o cortes

La agente se paro delante de la sala de interrogatorios, escuchando una especie de gritos que provenían de alguna parte de la comisaría, luego de unos segundos abrió la puerta

"¿Donde esta Caitlyn?" - pregunto al ver nada más que a Zed

El Maestro de las Sombras seguía en la misma posición, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a la chica de pelo rosa, no respondió a la pregunta

"¿Qué les has hecho a los policías?" - le pregunto, con más enfado

Antes de poder seguir el interrogatorio, Vi escucho un grito que venia desde el pasillo, al girar para mirar fue derrumbada por una especie de fantasma negro

"¡¿Qué leñes?!" - grito la chica intentando defenderse

"Dame tu miedo...." - le dijo el fantasma mientras más se acercaba

Vi intento quitárselo de encima, usando su Rompemuros para conseguir apartarlo, luego intento averiguar la identidad del atacante, cosa que le costaba con su oscuridad

"Seras victima... ¿o seras solo un sueño?" - debatía el espectro

"¿Nocturne?" - pregunto la chica al escuchar su voz

"Veo que tu también me recuerdas" - le dijo el campeón sombrío

Vi conocía a Nocturne de haber luchado alguna vez junto a el, o contra el, en la grieta del invocador, no había pasado más alla de eso

"¿Qué le has hecho a Caitlyn?" - pregunto la oficial de Policía

"Ella esta descansando... permanentemente..." - le resumió Nocturne

El espectro oscuro desenvaino sus cuchillas y desapareció entre la oscuridad que rodeaba los pasillos de la comisaría

"¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?" - le pregunto la chica de hierro

"Llevaba mucho tiempo encerrado... en Demacia... luego escape para ser apresado por un yordle..." - empezó a contarle - "Quiero miedo... sangre... horror..."

"Y luego dicen que yo soy el villano estereotipado" - dijo una voz fría

Antes de poder reaccionar, Nocturne fue atravesado por una especie de rayo solar

"¡Arrrghhh!" - grito el fantasma de dolor

Vi se giro para ver como entraba por la puerta Viktor, con su tercer brazo robotico colocado en su hombrera y su cetro en sus manos

"Llegas tarde" - dijo Zed, saliendo de la sala de interrogatorios

"No tenia pensado venir" - le dijo Viktor a modo de saludo

Los dos se dieron la mano y luego se giraron hacia el fantasma, este estaba enfurecido y preparado para atacar


	70. Nocturne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de la Sombra"

Viktor acababa de llegar a la comisaría. donde Vi había estado teniendo problemas con Nocturne, un campeón fantasma que aparentemente había asesinado a los agentes

"¿Por qué estas aquí? Viktor" - le pregunto Vi, reincorporándose

"Poco después de irte caí en que la única sombra asesina a parte de Zed es Nocturne" - le explico el científico

"El ha matado...." - intento decirle la oficial

"No ha matado a nadie, estan todos dormidos, seguramente por Paranoia" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

"Primero duermen... luego mueren... es el ciclo..." - dijo Nocturne desde las sombras

"¿Por qué haces esto?" - pregunto Zed con una voz fría

"Porque tu estabas aquí" - dijo el fantasma con una voz perturbadora

"Si eres una sombra yo soy tu señor" - le dijo el ninja

"No soy una sombra.... solo soy una pesadilla...." - le dijo el espectro sin dejarse ver

El silencio se hizo durante algunos segundos y Nocturne empezó a manifestarse en una forma física que pudieron ver todos

"La luz tiembla ante la oscuri...." - sus palabras fueron cortadas por Vi, quien le golpeo con su Rompemuros

"¡Quieres callarte de una maldita vez!" - le grito la chica de pelo rosa

Nocturne empezó a reírse de forma paranoica, luego señalo con su fino dedo a Vi

"Tu solo eres un saco de carne que rebanar" - le dijo el espectro

"Entonces... ¿eres libre y lo primero que se te ocurre es venir a una comisaría?" - le pregunto Viktor algo confundido

"Vengo por el" - dijo señalando a Zed

"....." - Zed se quedo callado

"Cuando te destroce... pasara a este mundo..." - le advirtió el espectro

"¿Qué es lo que pasará?" - pregunto el heraldo de las máquinas

"La oscuridad... ya esta llegando... matarte... acelerara el proceso..." - dijo mientras empezaba a acercarse

El Maestro de las Sombras avanzo un poco hacia el fantasma, mientras que Viktor empezaba a cargar un poco de energía en su brazo robotico

"Si esta llegando... no me importa que espere...." - le dijo el ninja cuando le tuvo enfrente

"A mi si me importa..." - le dijo Nocturne

La Pesadilla Eterna le golpeo finalmente con sus cuchillas, atravesando a lo que resulto ser su copia de sombra (o sombra gemela)

"Me temo que eso sera otro día" - contentos Viktor en lugar de Zed

El doctor lanzo una especie de rayo de luz atravesó a Nocturne, el cual estaba empezando a quemarse, a pesar de su armadura

"¡Arrrghhhh!" - gritaba el fantasma de dolor

El espectro finalmente huyo de la situación atravesando las paredes del lugar

"Que anticlimatico... entonces... ¿nadie ha muerto?" - pregunto Vi, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir

"No, seguramente los durmió o hizo algo con su Paranoia" - aclaro el Maestro de las Sombras

"Oye, Viktor, ¿por qué no has dudado en venir?" - le pregunto Vi extrañada

"Dormí a los reporteros con un pulso eléctrico, ademas supuse que si era Nocturne habría dormido a la mayoría" - le contesto mientras se daba la vuelta

"¿Tardaran mucho en despertar?" - pregunto la oficial

"El tiempo justo que yo en irme" - le contesto el científico mientras se alejaba

"La Oscuridad se acerca...." - susurro Zed mientras desaparecía en las sombras


	71. El señor bombas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga del Ziggs Bomba"

Había sido un día agotador, toda la comisaría se encontraba limpiando y arreglando la oficina, después de que esta hubiera sido atacada por Nocturne

Todos los agentes estaban colocando las mesas y cuadros, ademas de quitar las marcas de cuchillas, todos menos la sheriff de Piltover

"Jefa, ya casi hemos terminado de restaurar las paredes" - le informo un agente aleatorio

"Bien, ¿has terminado el informe?" - le pregunto Caitlyn

"Si, jefa, sin embargo no creo que sea bueno que la gente se entere de este pequeño desliz" - le comento el policía

"Y yo no he dicho que vayan a enterarse" - le respondió la muchacha de morado

"Claro, señora, ya lo he olvidado" - le dijo con algo de nerviosismo

El policía se marcho a su puesto de trabajo, dejando a Caitlyn sola con sus pensamientos

Un fantasma, todos mis agentes, incluida yo, dejados fuera de combate por un simple fantasma, no se como se me pudo pasar su presencia por alto

Además Zed se ha ido, no cometió el asesinato pero podría haber aprovechado para arrestarlo por sus otras incidencias, esta no ha sido mi mejor semana, eso desde luego

"Bueno, supongo que podemos..." - la sheriff se calló al ver a un yordle en la entrada

El yordle en cuestión era Ziggs, conocido por ser un experto en hexplosivos, a veces el había ayudado a Piltover durante algún caso

"Hola Ziggs, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?" - le pregunto la sheriff

El pequeño artillero extendió sus manos, estaba sujetando una especie de caja de color negra, con una especie de lineas rojas

"¿Qué es esto?" - pregunto Caitlyn algo extrañada

"Bomba.... Piltover...." - se limito a decir el pequeño yordle

"¿Bomba?" - se pregunto la sheriff por un momento - "Espera... ¡¿bomba?!"

Todos los policías se giraron para ver el artefacto que portaba Ziggs entre sus manos, este avanzo hacia una de las mesas y la coloco encima

"Bomba... Piltover... Salid... BOOM" - se limito a decir Ziggs mientras la activaba

La bomba en cuestión parecía tener una especie de contador, sin embargo ninguno de los oficiales podían entender la numeración

"¡¿Como qué Boom?! ¡¿Por qué has traído eso?!" - le pregunto la oficial enfadada

"Bomba... Piltover..." - seguía repitiendo el yordle

Caitlyn se acerco más a Ziggs, cuando le quito las gafas comprendió lo sucedido, sus ojos no eran humanos, de hecho ahora podía apreciar varios tornillos alrededor suya

"¿Qué hacemos Caitlyn?" - pregunto uno de los policías

"¡Poneos en contacto con el Instituto de Guerra! ¡Quiero saber donde estan Jayce y el verdadero Ziggs!" - le ordeno la mujer de purpura a sus hombres

Caitlyn fue hacia su oficina y agarro su teléfono particular, dispuesta a hablar con Vi, quien ya se había marchado

"¿Si quién es?" - pregunto una voz al otro lado del teléfono

"¿Vi? ¿Eres tu?" - pregunto Caitlyn extrañada

"Vi no esta, se ha dejado su teléfono en mi laboratorio" - le contesto una voz mecánica

"¿Laboratorio?" - se pregunto la sheriff por un segundo - "¿Quién eres tu?"

"¿Yo? Soy Viktor, ¿quién pregunta?" - le respondió el villano

Caitlyn tenia dos opciones, la primera era esperar a que el Instituto respondiera, la otra era pedir ayuda a su eterno archinemesis


	72. Detonador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga del Ziggs Bomba"

Caitlyn y su comisaría acababan de recibir lo que parecía ser un Ziggs robot, o algo similar, con una bomba entre sus manos y una cuenta regresiva que nadie sabia predecir

Por si esto no fuera todo, el móvil de Vi se encontraba en manos de Viktor, quien estaba hablando en estos momentos con Caitlyn

"¿Hola? Si no responde voy a colgar" - le dijo el científico a través del aparato

"¡Esperate un momento!" - le grito la sheriff antes de tapar el teléfono

"Jefa, Jayce se encuentra en Demacia y Ziggs esta en Bandle, ninguno puede llegar en menos de dos días" - le informo uno de los agentes

La policía de morado dio un soplido de desesperación, ¿podía fiarse de una de las personas a las que más odiaba? ¿qué pensaría Jayce y Vi de ella?

"Viktor, necesito que me ayudes" - le dijo Caitlyn a regañadientes

"¿Quién eres tu?" - pregunto el científico

"Soy Caitlyn, sheriff de Piltover" - le respondió la agente de morado

"Oh, entiendo...." - dijo antes de colgar

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Caitlyn cogiera el teléfono con furia y volviera a llamar

"Si, ¿quién es?" - volvió a preguntar Viktor

"¡Escúchame! ¡No te pediría ayuda si no fuera necesario!" - le grito la policía

"¿Por qué debería ayudarte? Se supone que soy un sociopata multihomicida, así me describes en cada encuentro" - le debatió el cyborg

"Porque todos estos agentes tienen familia, no puedo dejar que les pierdan" - le intento decir Caitlyn con cierta pena

"¿Y como sabes que no te voy a mentir?" - le pregunto el doctor

"Porque tienes una especie de código moral, ademas Vi no te lo perdonaría" - le dijo Caitlyn segura al cien por cien

"Supongo que siempre me viene bien que me debas un favor, pero... ¿qué puede ser tan importante para pedirme ayuda?" - pregunto Viktor

"Acaba de aparecer una especie de Ziggs robotico, llevaba una caja negra con cables rojos y una especie de contador" - le describió la muchacha

"Me estas describiendo una Bomba Hextech" - le dijo con tranquilidad 

"¡¿Como la desactivo?!" - pregunto la sheriff nerviosa

"Fácil, la bomba es poderosa pero también muy sensible, una simple descarga eléctrica en el centro bastara" - le dijo sin pensárselo dos veces

"¿Descarga? ¡Pero eso la hará explotar!" - le grito la muchacha 

"No, la descarga anulara el sistema de detonación" - le rebatió el científico

Caitlyn se acerco lentamente a uno de los agentes, agarro su pistola eléctrica y luego fue hacia la bomba, hiciera lo que hiciera estaba muerta

La sheriff uso el arma junto con la bomba, la cual dejo de iluminarse tras emitir un extraño sonido, segundos después el Ziggs impostor se cayó al suelo

"Ufff, menos mal que tenia razón" - dijo Caitlyn con tranquilidad

La agente se acerco al teléfono y luego empezó a hablar

"Al final ha funcionado" - le comunico con una sonrisa de satisfacción

"Bien, supongo que con esto ya me debes un favor, de todos modos no se te ocurra rastrear la llamada, no funcionara" - le advirtió antes de colgar

Caitlyn se sentó en la silla más cercana, por una vez Viktor le había salvado la vida


	73. ¿Por qué?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga del Ziggs Bomba"

El día había sido lo más raro posible, primero habían sido atacados por Nocturne, luego fueron invadidos por un Ziggs con una bomba, ahora la sheriff estaba hablando con Vi

"Osea, que has tenido que pedir ayuda a Viktor" - le dijo sonriendo 

"¡No tenia otra opción!" - le grito Caitlyn con enfado

"En el fondo el tipo no es tan malo" - le dijo la chica de hierro mientras agarraba un donut

"¿Cuantas veces vamos a tener esta charla?" - le pregunto la sheriff enfadada

"Cuando reconozcas que no te ha salvado una sino dos veces, en un mismo día" - le hecho en cara la oficial de Piltover

"Seguro que me las hubiera arreglado" - le respondió Caitlyn

"Claro que si, porque eres exorcista y desactivas bombas en tu tiempo libre" - le dijo Vi, metiéndose con ella

"De todos modos siempre estas defendiendo a Viktor" - le replico la agente de morado

"Siempre no, hablamos de un tío que casi destruye la ciudad" - le dijo la chica de hierro

"¡Entonces no le defiendas!" - le grito la sheriff enojada

"Pero aun así sigue siendo mi amigo, ademas estas evadiendo el tema, te ha salvado" - le dijo mientras agarraba otro donut

"No quiero deberle nada a ese tipo...." - le dijo la policía friamente - "Tu no lo entiendes Vi... tu no viste Piltover... llena de esas cosas...."

"No, no lo vi, pero de todos modos ese es tu punto de vista" - le comento Vi

"¿Punto de vista?" - pregunto extrañada Caitlyn

"Tu lo ves como una invasión para extinguir la raza, Viktor lo ve como algo bueno, creo que los dos estáis equivocados, os parecéis mucho" - le explico la chica de pelo rosa

"Yo no me parezco a el...." - murmuro la chica de morado

"Claro, lo que tu digas" - le dijo Vi mientras bebía un poco de té

A la campeona de enormes puños no le hacia mucha gracia el té, sin embargo no iba a ponerse a rajar con su compañera tras lo ocurrido

"De todos modos, ¿por qué te gusta tanto ese tipo?" - le pregunto la sheriff

Esto provoco que la chica de pelo rosa se atragantara, empezando a toser fuertemente

"Cof... cof.. cof.. a mi... no me gusta Viktor...." - le contesto a duras penas

"¿Seguro? Vas a su laboratorio todos los días, conoces muy bien como habla y piensa, siempre que hablas de el sonríe y eres la única que no le tacha de sociopata" - le dijo Caitlyn

"Cait, tu eres la única que le llama sociopata" - le recrimino la campeona

"Además, no se que ves en el aunque sea para ser tu amigo" - le dijo la sheriff

"Es graciosa su forma de ser, supongo" - le contesto Vi algo sonrojada

"De todos modos me pone de los nervios deberle un favor" - se quejo bruscamente la mujer

"Ah, eso, estuve hablando con el antes, me dijo que es lo que quería" - le respondió

"¿Por qué sera que no me sorprende?" - pregunto retoricamente

"Me dijo que quería echarle un vistazo a eso" - dijo Vi señalando al doble de Ziggs, apoyado en una de las paredes de comisaría

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PD: Hola lectores, hoy voy a aprovechar y os voy a dejar un regalito, aquí os dejo un dibujo (hecho por mi) de como veo yo a los "Emisarios del Mal"


	74. Disección a un Ziggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga del Ziggs Bomba"

Viktor se encontraba en su laboratorio, Vi acababa de traerle la bomba (ahora desactivada) y el doble de Ziggs que mandaron a comisaría

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué es esa cosa?" - le pregunto Vi

"Es algo interesante, horrible y horripilante... pero interesante" - le dijo el científico 

"Que bien, salvo que eso no responde a mi pregunta" - le dijo la chica de hierro

"Parece tener un endoesqueleto, aunque la piel y el adn corresponden con Ziggs" - le empezó a contar el doctor

"Me he perdido en endoesque... lo que sea" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"Un endoesqueleto es básicamente el esqueleto interno de los vertebrados, como tu, como yo, los yordles.... ¿entiendes?" - le explico el villano

"Más o menos si, entonces, ¿qué es lo raro?" - pregunto la muchacha

"El endoesqueleto es de hierro, mecanizado, el resto es piel, más concretamente la de Ziggs" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"Pero Ziggs esta vivo, esa no puede ser su piel" - le contradijo Vi

"No solo es piel, también tenia órganos dentro, venas, de todo" - dijo señalando una bolsa de la basura

"¿Era necesario la bolsa?" - le pregunto algo frustrada

"No soy cirujano, tampoco médico" - le respondió a su mirada

"De todos modos, ¿has averiguado algo de la bomba?" - le pregunto mirando el cubo negro

"Es una bomba Hextech, diseñada para explotar en unas dos horas, además esta construido a mano" - le dijo mientras se la lanzaba

"¡No me lances esa cosa!" - le grito la chica de hierro atrapándolo en el aire

"Esta inactiva, no puede detonar" - le dijo Viktor

"¿Quién querría matar a Caitlyn?" - se pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

El doctor siguió con su trabajo, como si Vi no le hubiera hecho ninguna pregunta, hasta que noto que le estaba observando

"Creí que era una pregunta retorica" - le comento el villano

"¡Lo era!" - grito Vi con cierto enfado

"Entonces sigo con lo mio" - le dijo el científico - "Ademas, necesito tranquilidad para analizar el endoesqueleto"

"Ya capto las indirectas" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa mientras se marchaba

La agente de Piltover salio de la sala, luego se sentó junto con Taliyah, quien estaba leyendo

Ninguno de los Emisarios del Mal tiene conocimientos de bombas, tampoco los ladronzuelos habituales, ni Twisted Fate, tampoco Viktor....

"Oye, Tulipani" - llamo Vi a la joven

"Es Taliyah" - le corrigió la muchacha

"Como sea, ¿tu crees que Viktor podría ser capaz de colocar una bomba en la comisaría?" - le pregunto la chica de hierro

"Si, claro, por supuesto" - le contesto rápidamente 

"¿Por qué dices eso?" - le pregunto Vi algo extrañada

"Bueno, el sigue siendo un supervillano, aunque esta su código de honor no quita que sea enemigo de Caitlyn" - le dijo la tejedora de piedra

Las palabras de la muchacha eran ciertas, aunque Vi no quisiera verlo

"Además, Viktor conocía muy bien esa bomba, le llevo segundos desactivarla" - le dijo antes de regresar a la lectura

En cierto modo era cierto, Viktor era enemigo de Caitlyn y un experto en bombas, aunque ella sabia que el no podría haber sido


	75. Peligro con el agua

_Hoy nos hemos reunido en la plaza central de Piltover, lugar donde el Profesor Stanwick va a poner en funcionamiento su nueva máquina climatologica_

_"Es un gran día para Zaun y Piltover, ahora mi máquina puede alterar las moléculas del aire y forzar las lluvias o vientos" - contaba el doctor en televisión_

_Hoy es uno de los mayores días en la ciencia y todos sabemos su nombre, el nombre de...._

"¡STANWICK!" - grito Viktor lleno de furia mientras lanzaba la televisión contra el suelo

La televisión parecía algo antigua, al parecer Viktor la había encendido por ultima vez cuando reconoció a Stanwick en la pantalla

"¡Ahhhhhh!" - grito mientras descargaba varios Rayos de la Muerte contra el aparato

"Vaya, alguien esta de los nervios" - le dijo Vi, entrando en la sala

"¿Nervios? ¿Yo? ¡Yo no tengo nervios!" - grito mientras terminaba de destruir el televisor

"Claro, lo que tu digas" - le dijo Vi mientras tomaba asiento

El científico se acerco a sus monitores, en ellos empezó a observar la nueva máquina climatologica de Stanwick, muy similar a la utilizada por Viktor en su Tormenta del Caos

"Realmente odias a ese tipo" - comento la chica de pelo rosa

Al oír esas palabras el heraldo de las máquinas se acerco y coloco frente a la muchacha

"Ese "tipo" es el responsable de que sea únicamente conocido como supervillano... de que mis inventos sean acreditados como suyos...." - empezó a contarle

"Viktor..." - intento calmarle la chica

"Responsable de que perdiera una maldita pierna y brazo.... responsable de que me tachen de científico loco..... responsable de que el único sentimiento que me queda sea la ira y la furia...." - le siguió explicando el hombre

"¿No vives un poco anclado al pasado?" - le pregunto la policía

"¿Pasado? El me robo mi futuro" - le respondió friamente

"De todos modos, tampoco es tan malo ser tu, ¿no?" - le dijo la oficial de Piltover

"¿A qué te refieres?" - le pregunto el villano

"Si fueras alguien normal, ¿seguirías con tu evolución? ¿serian los Emisarios del Mal tus amigos? ¿acaso tendrías amigos?" - le cuestiono la policía

"Esas opciones no son discutibles" - le replico Viktor con enojo

Antes de poder decirle nada, Vi recibió una llamada de teléfono, el quinto o sexto que tenia

"¿Si? ¿Qué quieres?" - pregunto la campeona - "¿Ventana? No, no creo estar en Piltover" 

Viktor acudió a sus monitores y se conecto con los canales de televisión de la ciudad de Piltover, por lo visto la máquina del clima se había descontrolado

"Le ha salido mal... jajjajajaja...." - empezó a reír frenéticamente Viktor

"Oh, dios, las calles estan inundadas" - dijo Vi colgando el teléfono

"Jajajajaja.... siempre creyendo que yo destruiría Piltover... y lo va a hacer el gratis, jajajaja" - se jactaba el heraldo de las máquinas

"¡Viktor! ¡Tenemos que detener esa máquina antes de que inunde todo!" - le grito la chica de hierro

"¿Ayudar? Yo no voy a ayudar" - le dijo el villano

"¿A qué te refieres? Tu conoces esa máquina, morira gente" - le dijo la muchacha

"Me da igual... Stanwick es el que ha convertido tu ciudad en una tumba acuática...." - le replico cruelmente


	76. Responsabilidad

Viktor y Vi se encontraban en el laboratorio del Heraldo de las Máquinas, viendo en los ordenadores como Piltover estaba siendo victima de un diluvio

"Viktor, tienes que ayudarme a parar esto" - le dijo Vi mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta

"Te he dicho que no, para eso tienes a tu Liga de las Leyendas, avisa a Maestro Yi o a Gangplank" - le replico el villano

"Tu eres el único que conoce su tecnología" - le dijo la chica de hierro enfadada

"Querrás decir MI tecnología" - le contesto el científico

"Si... tu lo has dicho.. tu tecnología..." - le reprocho antes de irse

La oficial de Piltover partió rumbo a su ciudad, cuando llegó el agua le llegaba por los tobillos, la máquina podía verse desde los callejones, estaba rodeada de nubes grises

El artilugio también tenia una especie de circulo luminoso de color rojo, el cual parecía emitir los rayos y nubes de alrededor, al mirarlo de cerca vio que era similar a la Tormenta de Viktor

"Nunca me ha gustado moverme por el agua" - se quejo la chica de pelo rosa

"Entonces, ¿quieres que te lleve?" - pregunto una voz conocida

Era Caitlyn, con el coche de policía, abriéndole la puerta del copiloto

"Has llegado justo a tiempo Magdalena" - le dijo mientras entraba dentro

"Te dije que no me llamaras así" - le dijo Caitlyn

"De todos modos, ¿como vais con la cosa esa del clima?" - le pregunto Vi

"Stanwick y varios agentes estan en la plaza mayor, estamos intentando descubrir que le ha pasado a la máquina" - le informo la sheriff

"Ha llovido todo esto en apenas dos horas, imagínate al fin del día" - le comento la policía

"Algunos agentes creen que ha podido haberlo hecho Viktor a través de un virus o pulso" - le dijo la agente de purpura mirándola de reojo

"No puede haberlo hecho, yo estuve con el todo ese tiempo" - le respondió la campeona

"Que raro que estuvieras con el, ¿no?" - le pregunto Caitlyn con cierto sarcasmo

"No vuelvas a empezar con tus cuentecitos" - le replico la muchacha

Ambas acabaron llegando a la plaza principal, allí es donde se encontraban los policías y Stanwick, este se encontraba a cubierto de la lluvia y frente a un ordenador

"Veo que por fin ha llegado, Sheriff" - le saludo el científico

"Si, he ido a recoger a mi compañera, ¿como va todo?" - le pregunto la sheriff

"No se que le ha podido pasar a mi invento, todo iba bien hasta que entró en contacto con las corrientes de aire" - le respondió el hombre

"¿Corrientes de aire? ¿Qué eso ha provocado todo esto? No me convence" - le dijo la campeona levantando una ceja

"¿Te atreves a poner en duda los conocimientos que tengo de mi propia máquina?" - le pregunto Stanwick con enfado

"Esa máquina la construyo con los planos de un amigo mio" - le replico Vi

"Sinceramente, agradezco el apoyo y que quieras darme el merito" - dijo alguien desde detrás de ellos

Todos los presentes se giraron, la mayoría de policías estaban desmayados sobre el césped, con Viktor sujetando su cetro en mitad de todos ellos


	77. En la tormenta

Caitlyn y Vi se encontraban en la plaza central junto con el profesor Stanwick, la gran mayoría de los policías de la zona se encontraban inconscientes, obra de Viktor

Las calles de Piltover tampoco pintaban bien, estaban siendo poco a poco superadas por el aumento del nivel del agua, producida por la máquina del clima de Stanwick

"¡¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí?!" - grito el científico

"Vengo a arreglar tu desastre, ¡(bababui)!" - le replico el villano

"¡Viktor! ¡¿Qué le has hecho a mis hombres?!" - le grito la sheriff con enfado

"¿Tus hombres? Lo mismo que la otra vez, un pulso electromagnetico, aunque teniendo en cuenta la lluvia...." - el doctor golpeo con el pie a uno de sus hombres - "Pueden tener alguna quemadura"

"Viktor, ¿por qué has cambiado de idea?" - le pregunto Vi con una cara de decepción

"Tenias razón, esa cosa es creación mía, no de este inepto" - le respondió el científico lanzando una mirada de desprecio a Stanwick

"¡¿Perdona?! ¡Esa máquina revolucionaria es invención mía!" - le grito Stanwick enojado

"¡Cerdo mentiroso! ¡Me robaste mi invento! ¡Y mis diseños también! Solo tienes que ver mi Tormenta Perfecta para ver que es solamente un burdo plagio" - le replico Viktor

"¡Mientes!" - le grito el científico enfadado

Los dos simplemente se acercaron el uno al otro, mirándose ambos con una cara de odio y recelo, uno por la gloria que el otro poseía, el otro por el intelecto que le faltaba

"Ya basta los dos" - les dijo Vi, separándoles - "Viktor conoce muy bien tu máquina, si puede hacer algo para ayudarnos que lo haga"

"¿Vais a dejar que este psicópata nos ayude?" - le pregunto Stanwick

"Este psicópata es uno de nuestros pocos recursos, profesor" - le dijo Caitlyn - "Yo tampoco me fió pero mi compañera si"

Caitlyn dirigió una mirada hacia Vi, la cual se la devolvió sonriendo

"Bueno, pues la cosa es realmente sencilla, usare mi dispositivo para recrear una Tormenta Perfecta en el ojo de esa tormenta" - empezó a contarles el villano

"¡Pero eso puede alimentar más mi aparato!" - le grito Stanwick

"Exacto, es por eso mismo que se sobrecalentara y cesara su funcionamiento" - le dijo mientras mandaba su nanobot hacia la tormenta

El arma de Viktor empezó a sobrevolar y combatir el viento de la máquina de Stanwick, consiguiendo llegar hasta el centro de esto

Una vez allí descargo una potente onda electromagnetica, segundos después la lluvia empezó a ceder y ambas máquinas cayeron al suelo, siendo que Viktor recogió la suya

"La próxima vez intenta hacer una imitación mejor" - le dijo el científico a su adversario

"Bueno, Viktor, me parece que ahora vamos a tener que hablar...." - le dijo Caitlyn al villano

"Gracias pero voy a negarme esta vez" - le contesto mientras activaba su teletransportador

La sheriff lanzo un suspiro en forma de frustración mientras que Stanwick recogía su ordenador y empezaba a recoger todas sus cosas

"Suerte con sus "trabajos" profesor" - le despidió Vi con sarcasmo

La oficial de Piltover no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver que Viktor al menos había hecho lo correcto, como ella pensaba en el fondo no era mal tipo


	78. La Calle del Miedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga del Androide"

Era Lunes, por la mañana, Vi se acababa de despertar en su apartamento y estaba a punto de comenzar con su rutina diaria, empezando por lavarse la cara y ducharse

Tras desayunar dos veces (si, dos veces) ella se preparaba para ir a comisaría para hacer algo de trabajo antes de ir a ver a Taliyah, al menos antes de recibir una llamada

"¿Si? ¿Quién es?" - pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"La única que pone su numero en todos tus móviles" - le respondió una voz conocida

"¿Mi aseguradora?" - bromeo la campeona de hierro

"Ven a la Calle 64, te espero en veinte minutos" - le dijo la sheriff

"¿Es importante?" - le pregunto Vi

"Tu mejor date prisa, hemos tenido de cortar la circulación" - le contesto Caitlyn

"Ok, como tu digas" - le dijo mientras se ponía en marcha

La oficial de Piltover se tomo su tiempo (para un tentempié de media mañana) y acabo llegando al lugar donde se encontraba Caitlyn, frente a lo que parecía ser un cuerpo

"¿Ha ocurrido algún accidente?" - pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"No, exactamente, ha sido un asesinato" - le respondió Caitlyn

"¿Otro asesinato? Piltover esta empezando a parecerse a Elm Street" - comento la campeona

Debido al comentario, Vi se gano la mirada de frustración y enfado

"¿Qué? El otro día vi a Viktor viéndola y me enganche" - se intento defender la muchacha

"Osea que ahora ves películas con el, ¿no?" - le dijo con tono acusador

"¿De verdad te estas poniendo a hablar de eso en el escenario de un crimen?" - le pregunto Vi, intentando desviar el tema

"Es cierto, hay una cosa mucho más curiosa y que tiene que ver con Viktor" - le dijo la agente de morado mientras destapaba el cuerpo

El pobre muerto parecía ser un hombre de mediana edad, lo más notorio era una especie de agujero en su pecho que parecía ser una quemadura

"¿Qué le ha pasado? Parece la marca de cuando me doy con el matamosquitos eléctrico por accidente" - le dijo Vi

"Eso es una marca de energía, una energía muy similar a la del Rayo de la Muerte de Viktor" - le respondió Caitlyn con tono acusador

"¿Crees que Viktor ha matado a este tipo? No lo creo" - opino la campeona de grandes puños

"Como de costumbre, ¿no?" - le dijo Caitlyn con cierto resentimiento

"¡No es por eso! A Viktor no le gusta pisar Piltover a menos que le sea necesario" - le explico la chica de pelo rosa

"¿Como invadir la ciudad o robar en ella?" - le pregunto con cierto sarcasmo

"Si, o tal vez detener un diluvio masivo e impedir que te mate un fantasma" - le respondió Vi

"De todos modos quiero que interrogues a Viktor, si el no es el asesino alguien estará usando una tecnología similar a la suya" - le ordeno Caitlyn

"De acuerdo pero te apuesto una rosquilla a que te equivocas" - le replico mientras se marchaba

Vi se puso en camino hacia el laboratorio de Viktor, esperando que este no hubiera cometido una locura y hubiera matado a alguien en uno de sus golpes de ira


	79. Una cena incomoda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga del Androide"

Tras encontrar el cadáver de un hombre, con marcas de lo que parecían ser el Rayo de la Muerte de Viktor, Vi se encontraba yendo al laboratorio del científico

Una vez llego allí era de noche, debido a todo el papeleo y otros asuntos, ademas fue el propio doctor quien le abrió

"No te esperaba aquí de noche" - le comento el villano

"HOLA VI" - le saludo Blitzcrank desde las espaldas de Viktor

"Hola Blitzcrank, Viktor, ¿donde estan Taliyah y Orianna?" - les pregunto Vi

"Estaban jugueteando con mi ordenador y cayeron al foso de los cocodrilos" - le explico Viktor mientras se sentaba en una de sus sillas

"Te recuerdo que la mocosa de piedra tiene que estar viva" - le recordó la chica de pelo rosa

"Y yo te recuerdo que va junto con Orianna" - le replico el científico

Viktor se encontraba frente a una mesa, en ella había un plato con comida, por lo visto estaba a punto de cenar

"¿Ibais a cenar? Lo digo porque tengo hambre" - le dijo Vi con alegría

"Yo si iba a cenar, Blitzcrank no puede, es un robot" - le respondió el científico

"De todos modos seguro que hay un sitio para alguien más" - comento la campeona mientras se sentaba frente al villano

La chica empezó a comer mientras que Viktor rehusó de seguir, más que nada porque eso implicaría quitarse el casco, Blitzcrank estaba sentado a su lado

"¿No comes nada?" - le pregunto la chica de hierro

"No, prefiero cenar más tarde" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas - "De todos modos, ¿qué te trae aquí a estas horas? a parte de robarme comida"

"Oh, si, eso, venia a hacerte una pequeña pregunta" - le contesto la chica de pelo rosa, estaba algo nerviosa por tener que hacerle esa pregunta

"Por supuesto, dime de que se trata" - le dijo Viktor

"¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer por la noche?" - le pregunto la oficial de Piltover

"Estaba con Blitzcrank, añadiéndoles mejoras" - le dijo el villano

"AHORA HE SUFRIDO UN BUFO" - dijo el golem de vapor

"No le eches caso, por cierto ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?" - le pregunto el criminal

"Oh, pues Caitlyn creía que tu habías matado a un civil" - le respondió algo aliviada

"¿Era simplemente por odio o por algún motivo?" - le pregunto Viktor

"Algo parecido a tu Rayo de la Muerte mato al pobre tipo" - le respondió Vi

"¿Tu también creías que podría haber sido yo?" - le pregunto el doctor

"Emm... bueno... no tenias motivos ni nada... estaba casi segura de que no lo habías hecho..." - le intento responder de la mejor manera

"Tus nervios te delatan, es obvio que pensaste en mi como sospechoso" - le recrimino Viktor

"¡Yo no he dicho eso!" - le grito la chica de hierro algo enfadada

"Pero lo pensabas" - dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla

"¿Vas a algún lado?" - le pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"Por supuesto, levántate inmediatamente de esa silla, vas a llevarme a comisaría" - le respondió el científico

"¿Para qué? Si esta cerrada" - le pregunto Vi

"Exacto, vamos a echarle un vistazo al cadáver" - le dijo Viktor


	80. El cuerpo del delito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga del Androide"

Era de noche en las calles de Piltover y muy poca gente, por no decir nadie, andaba por ellas, esto le venia muy bien a Viktor, pues buscaba pasar desapercibido

Tanto el como Vi se encontraban caminando hacia la sala de autopsias de la comisaría, buscando el cuerpo de un reciente fallecido

"Creí que traerías un crucifijo o algo" - le dijo Vi burlonamente mientras abría las puertas

"No creo en esas cosas" - le dijo el científico al escucharla

"Eres amigo de Thresh, ¿como puedes no creer en ellas?" - le pregunto algo molesta

"Puedo creer que una persona tenga tanto odio como para volver, pero no creo que exista algo o alguien a lo que llamar Dios" - le respondió mientras entraba en el lugar

Los dos fueron rápidamente hasta la sala donde se encontraba el cuerpo del difunto, para poca sorpresa del doctor, este no le reconocía

"Entonces... ¿no te suena de nada?" - le pregunto la oficial de Piltover

"No le he visto en mi vida" - le respondió el villano

"¿Y qué me puedes decir de su herida?" - le pregunto la muchacha

"Se parece mucho a mi Rayo de la Muerte, sin embargo parece una versión anterior" - le contesto el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Como que anterior?" - se quedo la chica de hierro confusa

"Siempre estoy actualizando mis... "defensas" así que mi Rayo de la Muerte actual causa heridas distintas a esta" - le explico el criminal

"Tal vez alguien haya copiado tus diseños" - le comento Vi

"No lo creo, solamente yo y Singed sabemos el funcionamiento del Rayo" - le dijo el científico mientras lo examinaba más de cerca

Viktor saco una especie de dispositivo (compuesto por una pantalla y algunos botones de comando) y empezó a pasarlo por encima

"No busques más pruebas, le han quitado todos los objetos que llevaba" - le decía Vi

"No estoy buscando pruebas, busco algún rastro de energía" - le contesto el villano

En ese momento la máquina de Viktor empezó a emitir un ligero pitido

"Hay algo distinto en esta herida" - le dijo el científico

"¿Algo distinto? Dijiste que era como tu rayo" - le dijo la policía

"Y lo es, sin embargo hay rastros de electricidad" - le comento el heraldo de las máquinas

Vi se quedo cruzada de brazos, escuchando como el criminal empezaba a hablar sobre las moléculas y partículas alrededor de la herida y cosas así

"Entonces esto no ha sido una escusa para traerme, ¿no?" - le pregunto mirando hacia otro lado

"¿Como que escusa?" - respondió confundido

"Escusa para traer a un sitio vació a una mujer indefensa como yo por la noche" - le decía en tono de broma

"¿Indefensa? Revisa el diccio..... espera... ¿oyes eso?" - le pregunto Viktor al escuchar unos pasos pesados desde el pasillo

"Creo que nos han seguido" - le dijo la policía en posición de ataque

"Si, pero la pregunta es...." - el doctor se quedo callado al ver quien era su seguidor

Frente a ellos se encontraba el Viktor Androide, el cyborg que el creo y asesinó (Parte 27-28)


	81. Destrozado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga del Androide"

Viktor y Vi se encontraban frente al Viktor androide, ese superviviente a la invasión del Heraldo de las Máquinas que ya vimos en las Partes 27-28 (pequeño recordatorio)

"¿Estas vivo?" - pregunto Viktor sorprendido

"Creí que estaba destruido" - dijo Vi al verlo enfrente suyo

"Hola... MaesTRo..." - le saludo con una voz chirriante

"Estabas muerto... yo mismo te enterré..." - le dijo el científico sorprendido

"Si... Maestro... ustED Me maTo...." - dijo con lo que parecía ser enfado

Tanto el heraldo de las máquinas como la oficial de Piltover retrocedieron al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el androide

"¿Como es que estas vivo?" - le pregunto el doctor aun sorprendido

"Hubo una TorMENTa... mi NUEvo cueRPo atraJo un RAYO desVIadO... ACtivaNdo mis PROTOCOLOS de emerGENcia..." - le explico intentando que se le entendiera 

"¿Tormenta? Seguramente fue de la Tormenta Perfecta, de cuando inutilice la máquina de Stanwick" - le explico el villano a Vi

"Usted... me... MATO..." - empezó a repetir el ser de metal

A medida que el cyborg intentaba andar hacia ellos, a duras penas, se podía ver como su cuerpo seguía cargado con electricidad

Esto llamo repentinamente la atención de Viktor, quien inmediatamente entendió todo lo que había estado pasando

"Tu mataste a este hombre, ¿verdad?" - le acuso el villano

"¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Crees que el podría matarle?" - le pregunto la chica de hierro en voz baja

"SI... lo... mate..." - contesto el Viktor Androide al escucharla

"¿Con qué motivos? ¿Seguir tu estúpida invasión?" - pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"Creo que más bien su intención era encontrarme" - le respondió el científico

"CorRECciÓn... la intENCIón era... MATARle...." - dijo el cyborg mientras cargaba una especie de rayo desde sus ojos

"¡Corre! ¡Al suelo!" - grito Vi al verle atacar

La agente derribo a Viktor, pudiendo esquivar los rayos oculares del ser metalizado, estos eran exactamente igual a su Rayo de la Muerte

"Es mi Rayo de la Muerte, lo ha implantado en sus ojos" - le describió el doctor

"Gracias, Capitán Obvio" - le replico Vi ante la obviedad

"MaesTRO... dejeMe... MATARle...." - repitió mientras seguía atacándole

Viktor esquivo los rayos, en parte gracias a su resistente armadura, consiguiendo acercarse y colocar su mano enfrente de su cara

"Lo siento... pero es hora de reiniciar...." - le contesto mientras disparaba su rayo

El Rayo de la Muerte de Viktor reventó la cabeza del cyborg, revelando algunos huesos pertenecientes al cráneo y algunos signos de lo que alguna vez fue su cerebro

"¿Ya esta... terminado?" - le pregunto Vi dudosa

"Ya no hay modo de que vuelva..." - le respondió mientras se agachaba y lo observaba

"Viktor...." - empezó a hablarle la oficial

"Supongo que mato a ese hombre porque vosotros me encontraríais culpable... luego vino aquí para terminar el trabajo... seguramente me esperaba desarmado..." - le empezó a contar

"Viktor, si quieres hablar sobre él...." - intento apoyarle la chica de hierro

"Este era simplemente un amigo... no tengo ningún otro sentimiento hacia el..." - le dijo mientras se marchaba hacia la salida

"Una vez dijiste que tus creaciones ....." - le decía la oficial

"Vi, por favor, considera esto un caso cerrado... nada más...." - le dijo antes de salir


	82. La amiga de Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de la "Saga del beso"

Era una mañana muy tranquila, extrañamente no había ningún delito, crimen o invasión por parte de supervillanos, cosa que dejaba a Vi medianamente libre

"¿Sigues perdiendo el tiempo?" – pregunto Caitlyn a su compañera

"Si no hay nada quehacer" – le respondió Vi, acompañada de un bostezo

"¿Has terminado los informes y puesto al día tus cosas?" – pregunto la agente de morado

"Si....." – repitió con el mismo tono

"Pero si siempre te veo vaguear" – le comento la sheriff

"Precisamente me lo quito rápido para poder vaguear" – le dijo la chica de hierro

"Entonces vete a patrullar, no quiero tenerte aquí cruzada de brazos" – le dijo Caitlyn a modo de reprimenda

"Lo que tú digas" –respondió mientras se levantaba

La chica de pelo rosa dio una vuelta por las calles de Piltover, como no había nada interesante se le ocurrió hacerle una visita a su amigo Viktor, y de paso ver como estaba Taliyah

La campeona no tardó en llegar al laboratorio, donde le recibió la joven tejedora de piedras

"Hola Canica" – le saludo la joven

"Es Taliyah" – le corrigió la maga, como de costumbre

"Como sea, ¿qué os contáis?" – le pregunto la campeona

"Estaba intentando calmar un poco a Orianna" – le respondió cruzada de brazos

"¿Orianna? ¿Le pasa algo?" – le pregunto Vi algo confusa

"Una chica ha venido a hablar con Viktor y se ha puesto celosa" – le explico Taliyah

"Los celos no entran dentro del razonamiento" – les interrumpió Orianna – "Tales cosas como los sentimientos tampoco"

"De todos modos... tengo curiosidad por saber quién es esa chica..." – dijo con una sonrisa

La oficial de Piltover entro en el laboratorio, encontrándose a Viktor y a una muchacha albina en una de las mesas, tomando lo que parecía té

Nada más entrar ella, Viktor agarro su yelmo/máscara/casco y se lo coloco, permitiendo que la chica de pelo rosa no le mirara a la cara

"¿Qué pasa Viktor?"– le saludo la muchacha de Piltover

"Podrías avisar, tengo una invitada" – le dijo el científico

"Si hiciera eso no sería tan divertido" – le replico Vi

La mujer que acompañaba a Viktor era de piel pálida, similar a la porcelana, con el cabello albino, tirando a plateado. Llevaba un traje azul reforzado con partes de armadura plateada.

"¿Quién es la chica?"– le pregunto la campeona

"¿Cómo qué chica?" – replico la mujer fríamente

"Esta mujer es mi amiga Diana, miembro de mis Emisarios del Mal" – le respondió eldoctor

"Yo soy Vi, encantada"– le dijo ofreciéndole su enorme mano de metal

"Supongo que igualmente" – le respondió, ignorando su gesto

"¿Qué te trae por el laboratorio de Viktor?" – pregunto Vi mientras tomaba asiento

La chica se quedó callada, mirando a la chica de pelo rosa seriamente

"Hablábamos de cosas de los Emisarios, de algunos trabajos" – le dijo el científico

"¿Trabajos?" – pregunto con curiosidad

"Ya sabes... Emisarios...trabajos..." – intento lanzarle una directa

"Entiendo, cosas del mal y todo eso" – dijo tras entenderlo

"Si puedes esperarnos fuera...." – le dijo fríamente Diana

"Creo que sería lomejor" – añadió el Heraldo de las Máquinas – "No vamos a tardar mucho"

Vi hizo caso a sus palabras y salió de la habitación, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando los dientes y con un extraño enfado


	83. Siempre lo mismo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de la "Saga del beso"

Vi había sido echada del laboratorio (según ella) por Viktor, quien estaba teniendo una reunión con su amiga y compañera de equipo Diana

Esto hizo que la campeona de hierro volviera a la comisaría de Piltover, con un cierto enfado que ni ella sabría decir por que lo tenia

"¿Como es qué has vuelto? ¿No te habrás encontrado con otro cadáver?" - le pregunto algo temerosa, Caitlyn

"No era un cadáver, es solo que Viktor estaba ocupado" - le respondió con un tono de queja

"¿Ocupado? ¿Te refieres a ocupado pensando como robar en algún sitio?" - le pregunto con tono acusador

"Más o menos, creo, la cosa es que estaba reunida con una amiga suya" - le dijo cruzándose de brazos

"¿Amiga? ¿Es de los Emisarios del Mal?" - le pregunto la sheriff

"Exacto, una muy estirada con el pelo plateado" - le respondió la chica de pelo rosa

La agente de morado se levanto y fue hacia su cajón de archivos, una vez allí abrió uno de los casilleros y cogió un expediente, luego volvió a sentarse

"La mujer se llama Diana, es una antigua guerrera Solari" - le describió mientras se lo entregaba

"¿Solari? No lo había oído en la vida" - le comento Vi

"De todos modos no deberías sentirte celosa, tu pasas mucho más tiempo con Viktor" - le dijo Caitlyn mientras bebía un poco de té

"Si, bueno, pero ella le conoce desde hace más... espera, yo no estoy celosa" - le dijo Vi un poco nerviosa

"¿En serio que no lo estas?" - le pregunto la sheriff con sospechas

"¿Como iba a estar celosa yo?" - le pregunto la chica de hierro

"Cierto, nadie estaría enamorada de un científico loco, sociopata, desquiciado y ladrón" - dijo Caitlyn mirando fijamente a su compañera

"¿Tienes que sacar ese tema siempre?" - le pregunto Vi

"Da igual, porque tu no sientes nada por Viktor, ¿no?" - le volvió a preguntar Caitlyn

"Pero aun así sigue siendo un amigo" - le respondió la chica de hierro

"Pues supongo que querrás adelantar trabajo, ¿no?" - le pregunto la agente de morado con una sonrisa

"Eso ni en sueños" - le respondió Vi sonriente mientras se levantaba - "Voy a darme una vuelta"

La chica de los puños de hierro salio de la comisaría en dirección a la calle principal, ya había pasado el mediodía y ni siquiera había comido

"Hola Vi" - le saludo Ekko, quien pasaba por allí

"Ekko, ¿qué haces aquí en Piltover?" - le pregunto la policía extrañada

"Vine a ver como le iba a Orianna y a Viktor" - le respondió el joven

"¿Has visto si estaba alguna mujer con el?" - le pregunto la oficial de Piltover

"¿Mujer? Bueno, había una chica albina que había ido a verle" - le contesto el chico del tiempo

"Así que Diana aun sigue allí" - murmuro la chica de pelo rosa

"Estaba hablando con Viktor y con su novia" - le comento Ekko

"Espera, ¿has dicho novia?" - le pregunto Vi confundida

"Si, por lo visto la albina era lesbiana" - le dijo el joven

En ese momento los ojos de Vi se abrieron a más no poder, luego de algunos segundos se le escapo una ligera sonrisa


	84. Cena con sorpresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de la "Saga del beso"

Vi se encontraba camino al laboratorio de Viktor, tras el malentendido que hubo con Diana (y tras cenar) esta estaba muy descolocada, no se podía creer que hubiera tenido celos

_¿Cómo se me ocurre tener celos de Diana? ¡Y por Viktor! ¡No puedo ponerme celosa por Viktor! Es el enemigo número uno de Piltover ¿Cómo puedo tener esos pensamientos sobre él?_

Antes de darse cuenta ya había llegado a su destino, por lo que simplemente respiro hondo

"Bueno, seguro que todo está como siempre" – se dijo así misma

Vi traspaso el portal,llegando a la entrada y de ahí a la sala principal, lo primero que noto extraño fue que no había nadie en el laboratorio

"¿No tienes vida aparte de este sitio?" – pregunto Viktor mientras le recibía

"Deberías estarme agradecida de venir a verte un viernes por la noche, por cierto¿Dónde está todo el mundo?" – pregunto la chica de hierro

"Diana y Leona se han ofrecido a dar una vuelta con Taliyah y Orianna, Blitzcrank está en la grieta ahora mismo" – le respondió el científico

"Tienes que estar muy aburrido" – comento la chica de pelo rosa

"Es aburrido para tu intelecto" – le dijo con cierto aire de superioridad

"A veces me entran ganas de romperte el otro lado de la cara" – le dijo Vi con un leve enfado

"Luego te preguntas por que llevo casco" – murmuro el villano mientras daba la vuelta

En ese momento Vi se fijó en una pequeña mesa, con cubiertos y un plato de comida, por lo visto Viktor estaba a punto de cenar

"¿Te importa si te acompaño?" – pregunto Vi señalando la mesa

"¿No has cenado todavía?" – pregunto el científico extrañado

"He cenado, pero sigo teniendo hambre" – le dijo con una sonrisa

"Si quieres..." –le respondió mientras el avanzaba hacia la mesa

Vi le siguió, siendo que Viktor retiro un poco su silla para que pudiera sentarse

"No sabía que fueras un caballero" – bromeo la campeona

"Soy de Zaun, no de Noxus" – le replico el villano

La comida que había preparado Viktor era algo de pasta, sin embargo él se encontraba cruzado de brazos sin comer y aun con la máscara puesta

"Viktor, ya te he visto la cara, no hace falta que la ocultes" – le dijo Vi

"Aun así es incómodo para mi" – le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

"Venga, Viktor, me incomoda mucho más a mí" – le pidió la chica de hierro

El doctor suspiro y a regañadientes se quitó el casco, revelando su pálida piel, su clavícula de hierro y sus ojos robotizados

"¿Ya estas contenta?"– le pregunto con cierto enfado

En ese momento Vi no pudo evitar ver la realidad, era esa actitud de Viktor la que le atraía,era como un pequeño empollón, indefenso, pero se esforzaba para tener algo de carácter

Viktor se dio cuenta deque Vi le estaba mirando fijamente, entonces cambio su mirada hacia otro lado, se notaba nervioso y algo ¿sonrojado?

"¿Qué es lo que estas mir...." – le dijo mirándola de reojo

Fue ahí cuando,repentinamente, Vi le agarro la cara y se la acerco para poder besarle


	85. Inesperado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de la "Saga del beso"

Los ojos de Viktor estaban tan abiertos que corrían peligro de que se salieran los implantes cibernéticos, lo que empezó con otra visita de Vi termino con la muchacha besándolo

La situación era muy crítica, Vi estaba había pasado de sostenerle la cara a agarrarle por el cuello de su capa, falta decir que el beso duro bastante tiempo

"Arf... arf..." –Viktor luchaba por recobrar el aire tras el largo beso

La salud mental de Viktor empeoraba por momentos, él era una persona que no solía tener mucho"contacto físico" con mujeres y menos con alguien como Vi

"Oye.... ¿a qué viene...?" – sus palabras fueron cortadas por otro beso de Vi

Esta vez la chica tiro todo lo que había en la mesa y allí tumbo la espalda de Viktor,luego procedió a seguir besándole

Para sorpresa de Vi,besar al cyborg se sentía realmente bien, al besarle podía notar el roce de sus implantes de hierro, además se notaba que era muy inexperto besando

"¿Era tu primera vezbesando?" – le pregunto Vi

"No tengo... porque responder a...." – antes de terminar la frase la chica de hierro le robo otro beso

Sin embargo este duro menos tiempo, el teléfono de la agente empezó a sonar,interrumpiendo el momento

"¿Si? ¿Quién es?"– pregunto la agente de policía

El heraldo de las máquinas aún estaba algo pillado por lo ocurrido, no presto atención a la conversación de Vi pero seguramente era Caitlyn

"Tengo que irme, es algo urgente, después nos vemos, ¿vale?" – le dijo la muchacha con prisas

El científico simplemente se reincorporo y se colocó su máscara, luego se quedó en silencio, segundos después apareció Diana junto con Orianna y Taliyah

"Ya estamos de vuelta"– le dijo Diana con un tono frío

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?Esta toda la comida por el suelo" – le pregunto Taliyah

"Diana... ¿podemos pasar a otra sala?" – le pidió el científico

"¿Es algo serio? No te habrán atacado" – le respondió la hija de la luna

"Más o menos" - le contesto mientras pasaba a otra sala

Viktor se sentó, luego llevo sus manos a la cabeza, parecía estar trastornado

"Leona te manda recuerdos, de todos modos ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" – le pregunto la guerrera lunar

"Ha sido Vi...." –se limitó a decirle

"¿Te has peleado con Vi? ¿Qué es lo que le dijiste?" – pregunto Diana poco sorprendida

"No.. no fue una pelea...ella me beso..." – le intento decir con una voz fría

"¿Besar? ¿Vi? ¿Vi te ha besado? ¿Hablamos de la misma Vi?" – le pregunto Diana sorprendida

"Estábamos comiendo.... luego pidió que me quitara el casco... y se abalanzó sobre mi..."– le explico el científico

"Mira que aprovecharte de que no estaban las chicas" – le reprocho la mujer cruelmente

"¡No fue algo que planeara!" – le grito con enfado Viktor

"De todos modos...¿quién puso a quién sobre la mesa?" – pregunto la albina con una sonrisa

"Eso... ¡no viene al caso!" – le volvió a gritar el villano

"Bueno, parece que tu fin de semana se ha vuelto más interesante" – le dijo Diana mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía


	86. Grandes pasos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 de la "Saga del beso"

Martes, Viktor se encontraba en su cama, normalmente se pasaba toda la noche trabajando pero lo ocurrido con Vi le impedía trabajar, dormir tampoco funciono

El científico rozo sus labios superiores con las yemas de sus dedos, recordando lo cálido que eran los besos de Vi

"Tonterías" – dijo mientras se reincorporaba

Viktor acabo saliendo ala cámara principal, el sabia que había intentado seguir su trabajo, sin embargo era imposible concentrarse, fue entonces cuando oyó a alguien en la puerta

"¿Qué quieres Blitzcrank?" – pregunto Viktor

"No soy Blitzcrank,cara de cubo" – le respondió Vi a modo de burla

Viktor se quedó petrificado durante un par de segundos, luego mantuvo su actitud fría

"Deberías avisar antes de venir" – le dijo el científico

"Ese nunca ha sido uno de mis puntos fuertes" – le respondió la chica de hierro

"¿Tienes algún punto fuerte?" – le pregunto el doctor

Vi levanto momentáneamente sus puños de acero mientras levantaba una de sus cejas

"Eso responde a mi pregunta" – añadió el científico

Viktor volvió a su trabajo, sin percatarse de que Vi se estaba acercando, para cuando se dio cuenta la policía estaba acorralándolo

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" – le pregunto el villano fríamente

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusto lo del otro día?" – pregunto la muchacha sonriente

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" – le pregunto Viktor

"Supongo que... tal vez me gustas" – le dijo la oficial mirando hacia otro lado

"No consiento ese tipo de bromas" – le dijo el cyborg

En ese momento Vi aparto los brazos y adopto una actitud algo más seria

"¡¿Por qué dices que es una broma?!" – le pregunto con enfado

"Soy un villano, un hombre que ha matado, quebranto la ley, apenas socializo y mi físico esta en peor estado que Singed" – le dijo con seguridad

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?" – le pregunto irritada

"¿Qué ves en mí?" – le pregunto con cierto enfado

"Eres frágil, endeble, parece que vas a caer enfermo cada día..." – Viktor empezó a mirarle de mala manera – "Eres tan vulnerable... que acabas pareciendo mono..."

"¿Le estas llamando al Heraldo de las Máquinas mono?" – le pregunto enfadado

"Pero... no necesitas que te defiendan... tienes orgullo, actitud, eres muy listo y... uno de los pocos que me ve como una mujer..." – dijo lo último en voz baja

"Ya, tu feminidad es más escasa que piel en mi brazo robot" – comento Viktor

Este comentario hizo que Vi se diera la vuelta en dirección a la salida, con mucho enfado

"Sin embargo...." –continuaba el científico

La policía se paró para escuchar sus palabras

"A pesar de ser policía eres una compañía decente... eres mi amiga pero sigues teniendo sentido de justicia... y en menor importancia eres... ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Atractiva?" – dijo sin estar muy seguro de su pronunciación

"¿Crees que soy atractiva?" – pregunto extrañada

"Eso es innegable" –le afirmo el villano, mirando hacia otro lado

"Eso nunca me...espera... ¿Me has llamado amiga?" – le pregunto sorprendida

"No entiendo muy bien los "sentimientos" pero... podrías ser algo más si quie..." – le dijo mirando al suelo

Antes de poder terminar de hablar, la muchacha le abrazo desde atrás, parecía que su respuesta era más que obvia


	87. Magdalenas

Miércoles, Vi se levantaba nuevamente en su apartamento, sin embargo este despertar era distinto, ayer era soltera y esta mañana tenia novio... o algo así...

De camino a la comisaría ella estaba pensando sobre muchas cosas, aunque todas se fueron cuando vio las magdalenas de Caitlyn en su escritorio

"Vaya... magdalenas...." - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ellas

"¡Detente!" - le grito una voz conocida desde atrás

La chica de hierro se giro para ver a su amiga Caitlyn, con una ceja levantada, cuidado

"Aparta tus manazas gigantes de mis magdalenas" - le advirtió la agente de morado

"Pero si hay varias y yo solo quiero una" - le replico la chica de pelo rosa

"Para ti una equivale a todo el plato" - le recrimino la sheriff

"¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?" - le pregunto Vi 

"¡Que no son tuyas! Son para las visitas" - le respondió con enfado

"¿Visitas? Eso solo deja a las victimas y a los testigos" - le dijo Vi con recelo

"También hay otras, en los últimos días han venido Jayce, Rammus, Janna y Nami" - le dijo Caitlyn como argumentación

"¿En serio? Tal vez debería pasar más tiempo por aquí" - se dijo así misma la oficial

"Si, deberías, mas que nada porque, no se, ¡es tu maldito trabajo!" - le grito Caitlyn ya enfadada

"He estado un poco perdida, la cabeza me estaba dando vueltas.... tal vez una magdalena..." - empezó a contar mientras intentaba coger un dulce

"He dicho que no las toques" - le dijo friamente la sheriff mientras le apuntaba con su rifle

"Te lo tomas muy a pecho" - comento Vi mientras apartaba la mano

"De todos modos, ¿qué cosas te pueden estar andando a ti por la cabeza?" - le pregunto la sheriff con curiosidad

"Te lo digo si me das una magdalena" - le propuso la chica de hierro

"No" - le dijo directamente 

"Eres una persona horrible" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"Bueno, tu eres quien se codea con supervillanos" - le replico mientra agarraba su taza de té

"También salgo con uno" - dijo la chica de hierro sin darse cuenta de sus palabras

En ese momento la taza que Caitlyn sostenía se cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en varios pedazos

"Vi... ¿qué has dicho?" - le pregunto la sheriff

"He dicho que hoy hace muy buen día" - le respondió intentando cambiar de tema

"Vi... respondeme en seguida.." - le ordeno la mujer de morado

"He dicho... que también... salgo con uno..." - le dijo Vi lentamente

Caitlyn se quedo callada durante algunos segundos, luego se alejo hacia la puerta de la oficina

"¿A donde vas?" - le pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"Necesito un minuto para asimilar esto" - le respondió la mujer del sombrero

"¿Lo dices en serio? No creo que sea para tanto" - le dijo Vi a su compañera

La sheriff ignoro completamente su comentario, cerrando la puerta fuertemente al salir, creando un silencio sepulcral en la sala

"Bueno.... ya que estoy...." - dijo mientras agarraba una magdalena

Mientras tanto la oficial de Piltover estaba con las manos en su cara, no podía creer que su compañera y su enemigo estuvieran saliendo


	88. Hacer de apoyo

Vi se estaba comiendo una magdalena de Caitlyn mientras esperaba a su compañera, esta estaba recuperándose de la noticia del nuevo novio de Vi, Viktor

La agente de morado volvió a entrar en su oficina y se sentó frente a la chica de rosa, quien estaba terminando de comerse el dulce

"Te dije lo que pasaría si te ibas" - le dijo Vi nada más sentarse ella

La sheriff pareció ignorar por un momento el hecho de que le hubiera robado un dulce

"¿Por qué echas tu futuro por la borda?" - le pregunto la sheriff

"No he echado nada por la borda" - le respondió la chica de hierro

"Estas saliendo con Viktor... un supervillano... un asesino... ¡Y eres una policía!" - le grito la mujer con enfado 

"¿Y eso no facilita ciertas cosas al cuerpo?" - pregunto tras pensarlo unos segundos

En verdad Viktor era alguien que podría ser de mucha ayuda en el futuro y teniéndolo del lado de Vi, aun siendo un supervillano, puede controlarlo un poco

"Espero que no hagas hecho nada más con él" - le dijo Caitlyn seriamente

"¿A qué te refieres con hacer nada....? Ah, espera, te refieres a "eso", ¿verdad?" - le pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"Si, me refiero a "eso" Vi" - le dijo incriminandola

"¿Tu estas tonta? Casi pierde el conocimiento todo cuando le abrace" - dijo riéndose de ella

"Mira que tienes personas y ciudades, ¿por qué el único con el que quieres estar es ese?" - le pregunto la agente de morado

"Porque el es el único con quien me siento cómoda" - le contesto Vi con una sonrisa

"¿Cómoda? No te entiendo" - le dijo la sheriff

"Estar con el hace todo más interesante, siempre tiene un punto de vista distinto, no es un simple científico loco, es más humano de lo que el cree" - le empezó a contar Vi

Caitlyn levanto una de sus cejas y luego de cruzo de brazos dispuesta a escucharla

"Además el me trata como si fuera la única mujer en su vida, incluso lo hacia antes de que le besara" - le siguió contando

"Espera, ¿le besaste tu primero?" - pregunto Caitlyn extrañada

"Eso no viene al caso, para el soy guapa, incluso se pone nervioso conmigo cerca ¿cuantas veces has visto que alguien se fije en mi así?" - le pregunto a su compañera

En realidad Caitlyn no tenia respuesta, la conocía desde hace años pero nunca había visto a ningún hombre coquetear con ella o algo parecido

"Además... siempre ha estado allí para cuando lo he necesitado... aunque se niegue... es un buen tipo y me gusta..." - le dijo sonriendo

"......." - Caitlyn no dijo nada

"Entonces... ¿qué dices? no pido tu aprobación, pido que seas mi amiga" - le dijo Vi

Su compañera se levanto y camino hacia la puerta, luego la abrió y resoplo

"Ten cuidado, ahora termina con el papeleo" - le dijo a regañadientes

La oficial de Piltover sonrió y se levanto para darle un abrazo, luego salio de la oficina, seguramente le seguiría dando la lata en el futuro pero al menos ya no tenia que esconder nada


	89. Soy complicado

Este ocurre el mismo Miércoles en que Vi fue a contarle todo a Caitlyn, la única diferencia es que es Viktor quien acaba de despertarse después de una extraña noche

El no duda ni un segundo en lavarse la cara, colocarse su casco y armadura, luego fue hacia la sala principal donde estaba despierta Taliyah

"¿Te levantas siempre tan temprano?" - le pregunto el científico

"Si, me gusta ver el amanecer de Shurima" - le respondió la maga

"¿Has vuelto a usar el portal? No lo uses tanto, vas a averiarlo" - le advirtió el villano

"Solamente he mirado a través de el, no he cruzado" - le contradijo la joven

"De todos modos hoy tengo que salir a una reunión especial" - le comento Viktor

"¿Es por el rollo ese de que ahora sales con Vi?" - le pregunto la tejedora de piedras

El doctor iba a responderle cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho

"¿Como te has enterado de eso?" - le pregunto friamente el villano

"¿Es broma? Tenias la puerta de la sala abierta, tienes suerte de que fuera la única en la sala" - le respondió con tranquilidad

Viktor sentiría cierta vergüenza si aun supiera lo que es tenerla, por varios años no la sintió, ademas fue sustituido por el orgullo

"Escúchame, niña, cuéntale eso a alguien sin mi permiso...." - empezó a contarle mientras señalaba el portal - "Y no volverás a ver el amanecer de Shurima"

"De acuerdo....." - le dijo la maga mirando hacia otro lado

Tal vez Viktor hubiera sido demasiado cruel a su parecer pero no estaba dispuesto a que le faltaran el respeto

"De todos modos, entre tu y yo, ¿qué sientes por Vi?" - le pregunto con curiosidad

"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?" - le cuestiono el heraldo de las máquinas

"Curiosidad, preocupación, cosas de mi edad" - le dijo como escusa

"No quiero que sea mi amiga.... tampoco alejarla.... es complicado...." - le respondió Viktor mientras le daba la espalda

"No es nada complicado, es solo saber si la quieres o no" - le dijo Taliyah

"Yo soy complicado... no puedes esperar que después de tantos años.... en la sombra... en el frío... pueda comprender todo esto...." - le dijo antes de marcharse de la habitación

El científico fue hacia la entrada y se acerco al generador de portales, una vez allí selecciono como objetivo Bilgewater. Viktor traspaso el vórtice y llego a una especie de costa donde le estaba esperando el carcelero conocido como Thresh

" Veo que has sido puntual" - le dijo el ser fantasmal

"Lo mismo digo, supongo que el punto de reunión estará por aquí, ¿no?" - le pregunto el científico

"Si, Nautilus no podía quedarse por mucho tiempo así que decidimos hacerla cerca" - le respondió el carcelero

Ambos caminaron por el acantilado, llegando al borde de este, donde desaparecieron, atravesando una especie de pared invisible

Los dos recorrieron un largo pasillo, cuando por fin lo cruzaron se encontraron con el resto de Emisarios del Mal reunidos, a excepcion de Nautilus

"Al final no pudo quedarse" - les resumió Singed

"Da igual, que comience la reunión de los Emisarios del Mal" - respondió Viktor


	90. Planes con el mal

Los Emisarios del Mal, grupo de supervillanos reunidos y liderados por Viktor, se habían reunido para discutir cuales serian sus próximos eventos

"Bien, nuestros ultimo plan de apoderarnos del territorio norte ha sido todo un fracaso" - anuncio el científico a su equipo

"Mis hombres estaban haciendo un buen trabajo de no ser por el llamado Kled" - le informo Swain en nombre de Noxus

"¿Todo un ejercito derrotado por un yordle?" - le puso en duda Viktor

"Ejem ejem" - intervino Veigar al escuchar el comentario

"De acuerdo, pondremos a ese tal "Kled" entre las posibles prioridades" - anuncio el heraldo de las máquinas mientras tomaba nota

"De todos modos no se porque nos hace falta ese territorio" - comento Lissandra

"Cuanto más grande sea el reinado de Noxus, más fácil nos sera cumplir nuestros planes" - le explico el general noxiano

"De todos modos, el Rey Arruinado esta contento con tu modo de enviarle tantas almas, Swain" - le dijo Thresh a modo de burla

"Cuidado con tu lengua, fantasma, o sino puedes despertarte en el otro lado" - le amenazo Swain al escucharlo

"Vosotros, calmaos, nada de muerte" - les calló el doctor

"¿Y cual es nuestro próximo objetivo?" - pregunto Singed con algo de sueño

"¿Te pasa algo Singed?" - le pregunto Diana, quien estaba a su lado

"Me he pasado la noche entera trabajando en una pócima" - le comento el científico

"¿Pócimas? Las pócimas simplemente son un arma rudimentaria" - dijo Vel'Koz al escuchar las declaraciones de Singed

"Pues precisamente ese es nuestro siguiente objetivo" - le dijo Viktor en respuesta

El resto de villanos se giraron para prestar atención para informarse de cual seria su siguiente objetivo

"Los ejércitos estan sobrevalorados, no pelean cuerpo a cuerpo sino con armas y armaduras, elaboraremos una poción que funda esas armaduras" - les contó Viktor

"¿Fundir las armaduras?" - pregunto Lissandra extrañada

"Sin armaduras ni armas sera fácil matarles con flechas, con magia, con espadas, imaginaos la ventaja que tendríamos en batalla" - les contaba el científico

"Los Demacianos no tendrían nada que hacer sin ellas" - murmuro Swain

"Más almas caerían ante mi hoz" - decía Thresh con una sonrisa

"Y los Targonianos estarían totalmente indefensos" - sonreía Diana

"Pero eso solo afecta a algunas ciudades estado" - le contradijo Veigar

"Eso es cierto, las Islas de las Sombras, Bandle, Bilgewater, Zaun, Noxus, ninguna de esas ciudades se van a ver afectadas" - dijo Xerath - "Ni siquiera Shurima"

"Obviamente no contaríamos Zaun ni Noxus, ademas ya con bajar las defensas de Demacia y Piltover tendremos mucho más territorio a favor" - les explico el doctor

"Me parece bien, aunque tendríais que esperar unos meses" - les hablo Singed

"Bien, Singed, Veigar y yo trabajaremos en la pócima, mientras tanto estudiad las armas y defensas de los enemigos" - les dijo Viktor antes de cerrar la sesión

Todos se levantaron y charlaron un poco entre ellos antes de irse, Diana incluso le pregunto sobre el tema de Vi y en que habían quedados

Nadie se sorprendió ni le recrimino nada cuando menciono que iba a salir con ella, era lo más normal, ¿no?, alguno incluso se alegro, después de todo estaba eran sus amigos


	91. Caos y fuego

Normalmente nuestras historias empiezan en el laboratorio o pacíficamente en alguna zona cercana, esta vez inicia en medio de la ciudad, en un edificio en llamas

El edificio es un bloque de vecinos, se sabe que el fuego inicio de manera espontanea al escucharse un extraño ruido dentro del mismo, ahora es cuando llega Vi

"¿Qué ha pasado?" - pregunto la muchacha a su compañera

"Los bomberos han evacuado a todos los vecinos, sin embargo aun queda parte del edificio en llamas" - le respondió la sheriff

"Eso me vale" - dijo mientras corría hacia el edificio

"Señora, ¿no le preocupa que la oficial Vi entre en el edificio?" - pregunto uno de los policías

"¿Crees que reñirla o gritarle serviría de algo?" - le contesto con frustración

"Touche" - comento el agente 

Vi se había abierto paso entre las puertas con su Rompemuros, buscando algún indicio de qué había causado el fuego o de quien

"Agente Vi, no debería estar aquí dentro" - le dijo uno de los bomberos

"Vengo de Zaun, un poco de humo no es nada para mi" - le replico la chica de hierro - "De todos modos, ¿donde se inicio el incendio?"

"Creemos que fue en la planta superior, al menos eso indican las llamas" - le respondió el hombre

La chica de pelo rosa empezó a correr hacia las escaleras, algunas de ellas estaban todavía en llamas pero a ella eso no le importaba

Finalmente llego a la ultima planta, lugar que aun tenia algunas llamas, y donde se encontró a lo que parecía ser una niña en la esquina, llorando

"Hey, pequeña, tenemos que salir de aquí" - le decía la oficial de Piltover

"Te-tengo miedo...." - dijo entre lagrimas

"Ven conmigo, estarás a salvo" - le dijo Vi para convencerla

En ese momento la pequeña se giro, tenia una ropa algo extraña, de color purpura, los ojos celestes y el pelo rosa o rubio, no lo distinguía con las llamas, pero lo más raro no era eso

"¿Annie?" - le pregunto la policía extrañada

La chica era una copia exacta de Annie, una joven maga de la Liga de Leyendas

"¿Como sabes mi nombre?" - le pregunto la niña

"Soy yo, Vi, ¿no me conoces? también soy de la Liga" - le respondió la agente

"¿Liga? ¿Qué liga?" - pregunto confundida

"Da igual, primero salgamos de aquí" - dijo mientras la agarraba fuertemente

Vi agarro a la extraña Annie en brazos y luego corrió por todo el edificio hasta la salida, afortunadamente los bomberos habían apagado casi todo el fuego

"¿Y esa chica?" - pregunto Caitlyn cuando la vio en sus brazos

"Voy a llevarla con tu sabes quien" - le respondió directamente

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora es médico?" - le pregunto Caitlyn con cierto enfado

Su compañera de puños gigantes le enseño rápidamente a la niña, en primer lugar le resulto extraño que se pareciera tanto a Annie, en segundo recordó al Ziggs bomba

Normalmente la sheriff no autorizaría que se la llevara a Viktor para que le viera pero Jayce no se encontraba en la ciudad

"No quiero que experimente con ella" - le advirtió Caitlyn

"Lo que tu digas" - le respondió mientras se la llevaba


	92. Hextech

Vi acababa de salvar a una niña muy parecida a Annie, salvo por sus ropas, de un incendio recién ocurrido en Piltover y ahora ambas estaban yendo al laboratorio de Viktor

"¿A donde vamos?" - pregunto la pequeña niña

"Vamos a la casa de un amigo" - le respondió la chica

"¿En qué ciudad estoy?" - pregunto la Annie impostor

"Te encuentras en Piltover" - le dijo la oficial con orgullo

"¿Piltover? Pero... Piltover fue destruido...." - le aseguro la pequeña

"Eso es imposible, estamos caminando por ella ahora mismo" - le contradijo Vi

"¡Pero es cierto! Piltover y mi ciudad fueron arrasadas...." - le explico la maga

"Que raro, de todos modos, ¿de donde vienes? apareciste en mitad de un edificio incendiado" - le pregunto la chica de hierro

"Si según tu esto es Piltover.... vengo de otro mundo...." - le dijo con seguridad

"¿Otro mundo? ¿Te refieres a otro planeta?" - pregunto la oficial confundida

"Planeta no, dimensión, vengo de un mundo parecido al tuyo" - le contesto la pequeña

"No te termino de entender" - le afirmo la policía

"Mi mundo es parecido al tuyo, salvo que toda Runaterra utiliza los artefactos Hextech" - le empezó a explicar

"¿Así acabaste en esta tierra? ¿Con una de esas cosas Hextech?" - le pregunto Vi

"Si, más o menos" - le aclaro la joven

"En esta tierra tu controlas un oso gigante en llamas con magia" - le comento la agente

"¿Un oso en llamas?" - pregunto la pequeña extrañada

"Es algo complicado" - le dijo la chica de hierro

"Da igual, de todos modos cualquier cosa es mejor que caer en sus manos" - menciono Annie en voz baja

"¿En manos de quién?" - le pregunto la agente

"De un conquistador... uno que venia de otro mundo...." - le respondió con tristeza

"¿Qué es lo que hizo ese tipo? ¿Hizo algo a Piltover?" - le pregunto la chica de hierro

Sin embargo la pequeña se mantuvo callada durante el resto del camino, únicamente volvió a hablarle cuando llegaron al laboratorio

"¿Estas segura de qué ese doctor puede ayudarme?" - le pregunto la pequeña

"Por supuesto, el siempre esta hablando de los Hextech" - le respondió la chica de pelo rosa

Las dos siguieron hablando hasta que pasaron hacia la sala principal, una vez allí les recibió Viktor, con sus ropas de siempre

"¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? Estaba trabajando en algo importante" - les dijo el doctor

"Te he traído a una niña, esta es la Annie de otra dimensión" - le empezó a contar Vi

"¿De otra dimensión?" - pregunto el científico algo extrañado

"Si, venga Annie, cuéntale lo que me has....." - la oficial de Piltover se callo al ver la reacción de la pequeña

La Annie Hextech estaba con la cara pálida y los ojos abiertos a más no poder, su cuerpecito estaba temblando y una lagrima empezó a caer por su rostro

"¡¿Annie?! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!" - le pregunto la chica de hierro

"¡Es ese hombre! ¡El es el hombre que destruyo Piltover!" - grito mientras señalaba a Viktor

"¿Qué destruyo Piltover? ¿De qué estas hablando?" - pregunto el científico

"¡El destruyo Piltover y también mato a mis padres!" - grito con fuerza Annie


	93. Versiones

Vi acababa de rescatar a una joven que decía ser Annie de otro mundo, llevándola con Viktor para que le viera

El único problema es que esta asegura que en su mundo Viktor destruyo a Piltover y a sus padres, nada más velo empezó a llorar

"¿Estas más tranquila?" - le pregunto Vi

"Si... eso creo...." - respondió intentando calmarse

"¿Dices que un remanente mio destruyo tu mundo?" - le pregunto Viktor

"Si... era como tu... pero en negro..." - respondió la joven tímidamente

"¿En negro? Seguramente seria mi remanente de tu mundo" - comento cruzandose de brazos

"¿Remanentes?" - pregunto Vi sorprendida

"Es como se llaman las versiones alternativas, en una ocasión mis Emisarios y yo nos la vimos con un brujo de otra dimensión" - le contesto mientras se dirigía a su ordenador

"¿Pu-puedes ayudarme?" - le pregunto Annie

"¿A volver a tu mundo?" - pregunto la chica de hierro

"A cualquier mundo menos al mio... ese ya no existirá..." - contesto con tristeza

"Puedo cambiar la frecuencia de mis portales pero no se si funcionara adecuadamente" - le informo Viktor mientras trabajaba

"Yo solo.... quiero escapar...." - les dijo la chica

"¿De mi versión oscura? No creí que un Hextech mio fuera tan peligroso" - declaro el científico

"El no era Hextech..." - dijo la pequeña entre lagrimas

"¿Entonces qué era?" - pregunto la policía

"Los Hextech somos seres pacíficos, como Anivia o Sion" - le aclaro la maga arcana - "El era una máquina de guerra"

"¿Máquina de Guerra?" - repitió la oficial de Piltover extrañada

La pequeña apenas hablo desde ese momento, Viktor siguió trabajando sin descanso hasta que pudo terminar su invento, el cual coloco en su comando de portales

El heraldo de las máquinas llevaba desarrollándolo desde su encuentro con el Jefe Final (ver Las Crónicas de Veigar Parte 248-250) y ahora era un buen momento para estrenarlo

"Debería funcionar" - dijo Viktor mientras terminaba los arreglos

"Mientras este alejada de el...." - susurro con cierto alivio

El hechicero supremo activo el portal, este parecía estar funcionando, segundos después la pequeña se aproximo al borde

"Oh, me esta sonando el móvil" - dijo Vi mientras se alejaba

"Al final no me has dicho tu nombre" - le dijo la pequeña antes de entrar

"Mi nombre es Viktor" - le contesto el villano

La chica abrió sus ojos y durante un par de segundos dudo si entrar o no, finalmente salto hacia el enorme muro de energía

"Gracias... papa..." - dijo Annie antes de desaparecer

Viktor miro el portal con detenimiento, la chica tenia el pelo de color rosa como Vi e incluso tenia conocimientos científicos como el

"¿Qué es lo que ha dicho antes de irse? No he podido escucharla" - le pregunto Vi

"Ha dicho gracias" - le contesto fríamente

Mientras tanto, Annie ha logrado llegar a una especie de lugar nevado parecido a Freljord

"Supongo que este sera un buen...." - empezó a decir la joven

"¿Lugar para vivir?" - pregunto alguien desde detrás suya

Cuando la pequeña se giro fue atravesada por un rayo de color rojo, la pequeña se mantuvo de pie temblando, hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo

"Ni siquiera saltando entre universos.... puedes escapar de Viktor...." - dijo el Viktor Battlecast con crueldad


	94. Yo no bailo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 7 del Preludio al "Arco Battlecast"

Han pasado varios días desde que ocurrió todo el jaleo de la Annie Hextech, ahora mismo Vi se encuentra en comisaría, terminando la obligación que le es trabajar

"¿Has terminado ya con los expedientes?" - le pregunto Caitlyn

"No... todavía no... ¿por qué hay tantos hoy?" - le replico la muchacha con cierto enfado

"Son los expedientes atrasados, tenemos que terminarlos sin falta" - le respondió la sheriff mientras dejaba otro montón sobre su mesa

"¿A qué viene tanta prisa? Ni que fuéramos a irnos de vacaciones" - refunfuño la oficial

"Vacaciones no, pero esta noche es el baile de la policía" - le informo la sheriff

"¿Baile de la policía? ¿Desde cuando existe eso? ¿Y por qué no me he enterado?" - pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"Existe desde hace seis años, y si no te enteras es porque pasas más tiempo fuera que aquí" - le respondió con cierto enfado

"Bueno, tampoco es tan importante" - le dijo mientras agarraba otro expediente

"¿Tienes pensado venir?" - le pregunto Caitlyn

"¿Venir? Yo bailo como un pato mareado" - le respondió Vi

"¿Seguro? Seria gracioso que trajeras a Viktor" - le comento mientras recargaba su rifle

"Jaja, que gracioso" - le dijo con un tono de sarcasmo - "De todos modos no creo que le agrade bailar, y mucho menos si va a ir ese novio tuyo"

"¿Tiene miedo de que le de otra paliza?" - le pregunto la sheriff con una sonrisa

"Oye, Cait, ¿qué es esa cosa que hay ahí?" - pregunto Vi con una sonrisa

La sheriff de Piltover se dio la vuelta para mirar la bonita pared que tenían en comisaría, era de color marrón, podía transmitir sosiego... paz... tranquilidad... cuando volvió a mirar a su compañera esta ya se había ido

"En cuanto la coja..." - murmuro antes de recargar su arma

"Hey, jefa" - le llamo uno de los agentes

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" - le pregunto aun algo enfadada

"Jayce esta en la puerta, ha venido a verle" - le respondió el oficial

"Gracias, vuelvo en un momento" - le dijo Caitlyn antes de salir de comisaría

Fuera le estaba esperando Jayce, este no llevaba el martillo consigo pero si sus ropas de aviador, las cuales heredo de su abuelo

"Hola Caitlyn, ¿como estas?" - pregunto el defensor del mañana, a modo de pregunta

"Bien, aquí estoy liada con el trabajo de Vi" - le respondió 

"Así que por eso ha salido corriendo de la comisaría, ¿no?" - comento el campeón con una sonrisa mientras hablaba

"Jaja, muy gracioso, de todos modos, ¿pasa algo o has venido solamente a saludarme?" - le pregunto la chica levantando una ceja

"Vine porque te olvidaste de decirme la hora del baile" - le dijo Jayce aun sonriendo

"Oh, es cierto, bueno, seguramente vaya a tu laboratorio, así podremos ir juntos los dos" - le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada

"Como quieras Cait, de todos modos espero con ansias nuestra cita" - le dijo antes de irse

La sheriff respiro y luego volvió a la comisaría, quería que esa fuera una noche inolvidable así que primero tenia que terminar todo el papeleo de Vi


	95. Aprendiendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 7 del Preludio al "Arco Battlecast"

Vi acababa de escaparse con exito de comisaría, donde por fin habia conseguido librarse de todo el papeleo acumulado por Caitlyn

"Uff, ha sido un verdadero latazo, ¿quién quiere ir a un estupido baile?" - se dijo a ella misma

En ese momento la chica de hierro cayó en una cosa, ¿Viktor sabria bailar? Esta curiosidad le hizo ir al laboratorio de Viktor, buscandolo para charlar y de paso preguntarle si sabia

"HOLA VI" - le saludo Blitzcrank nada más entrar

"Hola Blitzcrank, ¿esta Viktor?" - le preguntó la muchacha

"SI, SE ENCUENTRA EN LA SALA DE ORDENADORES" - le respondió el robot

"Hey, Vi, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" - le preguntó Taliyah con cierto sarcasmo

"Vengo a ver a Viktor, ¿como te encuentras Masilla?" - le preguntó Vi a modo de saludo

"Es Taliyah" - le respondió la tejedora de piedras

"Como sea, voy a hablar con Viktor, ahora me cuentas tus problemas de adolescente" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa con una sonrisa

"¿Problemas? ¿Qué problemas?" - le preguntó Taliyah

La oficial de Piltover paso a la sala donde se encontraba el heraldo de las máquinas

"Viktor, ¿tienes un momento?" - le preguntó la muchacha

"¿Eh? Oh, eres tu Vi, cualquier día acabare disparandote por error" - le advirtio el villano

"Claro que si, lo que tu digas" - murmuro la policía

"Bueno, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?" - le preguntó el científico sin dejar de trabajar

"Queria hacerte una pequeña pregunta, se que es una tontería y que seguramente no sabras pero... ¿tu sabes bailar?" - le preguntó algo nerviosa

"¿Bailar? Por supuesto" - le contestó directamente

"¿En serio? ¿Tu sabes bailar?" - preguntó sorprendida por la respuesta

"Claro, casi todos los Emisarios del Mal aprendimos para la boda de Thresh, aunque no nos sirvio para nada" - le comento sin dar mucha importancia a la conversación

"¿Thresh se ha casado?" - Vi se encontraba más confusa

"De todos modos, ¿a qué viene eso de bailar?" - preguntó el cyborg, dejando lo que estaba haciendo

"Hay un baile organizado por la policía y Caitlyn se puso pesada con que fueramos" - empezó a contarle la muchacha

"¡Que quede claro! ¡No pienso a ir a ningun baile! ¡Y mucho menos de la policía!" - gritó Viktor enfadado

"Viktor, no voy a ir a ese baile" - le intentó calmar la muchacha

"¿No? ¿Y eso por qué?" - preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas extrañado

"Porque... no... no sé bailar..." - le respondió Vi algo avergonzada

"¿No sabes bailar? Eso es raro en una mujer" - comento Viktor algo extrañado

"¡Pues soy rara! ¡¿De acuerdo?!" - le gritó Vi en represalia

"Si quieres puedo ayudarte" - menciono el doctor fríamente

"¡Ademas! Espera... ¿qué has dicho?" - le preguntó la chica de hierro sorprendida

"He dicho que si quieres puedo ayudarte" - le repitió Viktor

"¿Harias eso por mi?" - le preguntó la muchacha ilusionada

"Si es importante para ti...." - murmuro el científico

En ese momento el movil de la oficial empezó a sonar, con esta cogiendolo con frustración por haber cortado el momento

"¿Si? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" - preguntó Vi con cierto enojo

"¡Soy Caitlyn! ¡Han secuestrado a Jayce!" - le gritó la sheriff por telefono


	96. Una noche distinta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 7 del Preludio al "Arco Battlecast"

Retrocedamos unas horas en el tiempo, Caitlyn había ido al laboratorio de Jayce, donde iba a recogerlo para el baile de la policía

La sheriff llevaba un largo traje morado, con los hombros al descubierto y con unos guantes de color blanco

"Vaya, estas muy guapa" - le dijo el defensor del mañana

"Gracias Jayce, tu también estas elegantes" - le respondió la sheriff

Jayce llevaba una camisa blanca con una chaqueta y un chaleco de color negros, tanto el como Caitlyn empezaron a caminar rumbo a la comisaría

"¿Al final como acabo la cosa?" - le pregunto el inventor

"No volvió a terminar su trabajo" - le respondió la sheriff con cierto enfado

"Vosotras siempre estáis peleando" - se río Jayce al escucharla

"¡No es gracioso!" - le grito la mujer - "Siempre se escaquea para irse al laboratorio de Viktor"

"De todos modos no me esperaba que Vi se interesara en alguien como Viktor" - le comento el campeón aun sonriendo

"Y yo no esperaba que te lo tomaras tan bien, siendo tu archienemigo" - le dijo Caitlyn

"Yo no le odio, de hecho nos parecemos un poco" - le dijo el defensor del mañana

"Tu no te pareces a él en nada, no asesinas ni invades ciudades" - comento la sheriff

"Es cierto pero creo que tendrá sus razones para acabar así" - le respondió el héroe

"No me digas que a ti también te cae bien" - le rogó la muchacha

"No me cae ni bien ni mal, simplemente voy a estar ahí cada vez que intente cometer un crimen" - le dijo el hombre a su acompañante

Caitlyn se quedo en silencio durante varios segundos, a Jayce no le molestaba que Vi saliera con Viktor, sin embargo a ella si que le molestaba

"Caitlyn, esta noche no pienses en los villanos a los que atrapas" - le soltó el héroe de la nada

"¿A qué viene eso?" - le pregunto la policía extrañada

"No te he visto tan ilusionada por salir desde hace bastante tiempo" - le empezó a comentar el hombre - "No quiero que la desperdicies" 

Caitlyn respiro hondo y le devolvió una leve sonrisa

"Tienes razón, esta es nuestra noche y nada puede salir mal" - le dijo la chica de purpura

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo....." - dijo una voz distorsionada

"¿Qué es lo que has dicho?" - pregunto la sheriff extrañada a su novio

En ese momento algo parecido a una caja marrón cayó al suelo, con varias partes de ella brillando con un extraño brillo azul

"¡Caitlyn! ¡Apártate!" - grito Jayce mientras la empujaba a un lado

El artilugio exploto, liberando una masa de color verde oscuro que atrapo al defensor del mañana, esta le impidia moverse

"¿Quién ha hecho esto?" - pregunto la chica de morado

"Siento la intromisión.... señorita..." - dijo una persona con problemas de habla

La figura parecía ser la de Singed, con un extraño traje marrón y una máscara de gas que le ocultaba la cara, este se acerco al héroe

"Esta noche... nuestra ciudad caerá.... él lo ha ordenado...." - le dijo Singed

El extraño químico desapareció en un destello azul con Jayce, dejando a Caitlyn con el teléfono en la mano


	97. La Hora de Caitlyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 7 del Preludio al "Arco Battlecast"

Caitlyn se encontraba a las puertas de comisaría, con sus ropas normales y cruzada de brazos, esperando a alguien, mirando de un lado a otro nerviosa

"Jayce... espero que estés bien..." - murmuraba con preocupación

"¡Caitlyn!" - gritaron su nombre

Al girarse vio a Vi, corriendo hacia ella, la sheriff empezó a respirar fuertemente, sin embargo pudo parar y contenerse cuando la chica de hierro llego a ella

"Vi... se lo han llevado..." - le dijo con la voz temblorosa

"Tranquila, vamos a encontrarle, ¿de acuerdo?" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa para calmarla

"¿Como? No se ni siquiera quien era ese tipo.... parecía Singed pero... no era el..." - le decía en un estado de confusión

"Cait, se que es lo que esta pasando, pero vamos a necesitar ayuda" - le dijo Vi

"Vi... no puedo pedírsela a el..." - le empezó a decir Caitlyn

"Puedes pedirle ayuda a cualquier mago o miembro de la Liga de Leyendas, pero entonces será muy tarde" - le dijo la agente de Piltover

La cabeza de la sheriff estaba echa un autentico caos, por un lado ella sabia que tenia que ser rápida, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

Por otro lado, era Viktor, el hombre al que más odiaba, el hombre que casi mata a su novio y destruye su ciudad, su peor enemigo, la única persona a la que mataría

"¿Como puedo confiar en el?" - le pregunto la chica

"Yo lo hago, yo confió en el, eso debería ser suficiente" - le respondió Vi

"Esta bien..." - dijo la sheriff tras dar un suspiro

Vi saco una especie de dispositivo de color circular y lo pulso, un aura morada se expandió alrededor de ellas y ambas desaparecieron en un destello 

Unos segundos después las dos aparecieron en el laboratorio de Viktor, con la sheriff extrañada y mirando por todos lados, realmente era algo raro para ella

"Veo que ya habéis llegado" - dijo una voz metalizada

La voz pertenecía a Viktor, el heraldo de las máquinas, Caitlyn no podía recordar cuantas veces se había enfrentado a el junto con Jayce, de todas las veces que casi la mata

"¿Sabes ya como localizar a Jayce?" - le pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"Gracias a los objetos Hextech que obtuve pude crear el Núcleo Hextech que envió a Annie a otro mundo" - empezó a contarle el científico - "Podría usarlo para rastrearlo"

"¿Por qué le estas ayudando?" - soltó de repente la sheriff

Viktor se cruzo y cambio su mira a Caitlyn

"Has estado a punto de matarnos muchas veces, ¿por qué nos estas ayudando? ¿qué te importa lo que le pase a Jayce?" - le pregunto Caitlyn con cierto recelo

"Sinceramente no me importa si ese presumido héroe vive o muere, pero a Vi si" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Lo haces solamente por ella?" - le pregunto con cierta fríaldad

"No es solo por eso, ahí fuera hay alguien ensuciando el nombre de un amigo" - le dejo claro antes de volver con el ordenador - "Eso no pienso permitirlo"


	98. La Hora de Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 7 del Preludio al "Arco Battlecast"

Viktor se encontraba en la sala principal, en un lado tenia un extraño instrumento que parecía ser tecnología Hextech, al otro lado se encontraba Caitlyn de brazos cruzados

"¿Ha donde ha ido Vi?" - le pregunto la sheriff

La agente de Piltover había estado hablando unos segundos con el científico, segundos después salio corriendo hacia el transportador de la sala 

"Le he pedido que vaya a buscar a Singed" - le respondió el villano

"¿Cual de los dos Singed?" - pregunto la agente de morado

"El que no es un psicópata" - le contesto el doctor

"Entiendo, entonces, ¿cual de los dos Singed?" - volvió a preguntarle Viktor

"El de nuestro mundo, si ese Singed "Hextech" usa el mismo gas que el nuestro podremos neutralizarle más fácilmente" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

"Sois aliados, ¿no deberías conocer su gas?" - le pregunto Caitlyn

"Conozco su composición más o menos, pero el siempre esta actualizando la formula" - le comento mientras terminaba de teclear

El ordenador empezó a emitir una especie de pulso en forma de radar sobre el mapa de lo que parecía ser la ciudad de Zaun

"¿Eso es Zaun?" - pregunto la policía

"Si, según mi escáner hay tecnología Hextech allí" - le dijo el doctor

"¿Cuantos en este mundo la utilizan?" - pregunto la sheriff

"Quitándome a mi, nadie" - le dijo mientras se levantaba

El criminal fue hacia su mesas más cercana y agarro el cetro de poder que solía usar, luego recalibró algunos mecanismos de su traje

"Oye, Viktor, ¿a ti te gusta Vi?" - le pregunto la mujer en seco

"¿A qué te refieres?" - le devolvió la pregunta el villano

"Estas saliendo con Vi, ¿por qué?" - insistió la muchacha

"No estoy muy seguro de ello, pero que creo que si me gusta" - le respondió fríamente

"¡¿Como no puedes estar seguro?! Eres un hombre, deberías saberlo" - le critico la agente de morado

"Un hombre me robo la obra de mi vida...." - empezó a decirle el villano

"¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con ella?" - le pregunto con cierto enfado

"Robo mi creación... mi vida... quería conseguir un camino y decidí ir por la vía rápida.... decidí conseguir la evolución.... por la fuerza...." - le siguió contando

Normalmente Caitlyn le cortaría, sin embargo sentía curiosidad por saber los motivos de la invasión que hizo en Piltover, a parte de por sus problemas mentales

"Sustituí algunas partes de mi cuerpo por otras... mi mente sufrió problemas... luego la ira... abrace las maquinas... en muchos sentidos ya no soy humano...." - le contaba el criminal

Viktor avanzo hacia otra mesa y agarro lo que parecía ser una foto de Vi

"Nunca he afrontado sentimientos más alla de la ira.... el honor... frustración... ahora que tengo estos.... que ella me ha dado... no se que significan...." - le dijo antes de quitarse la máscara

Caitlyn miro hacia otro lado, parecía que Viktor realmente sentía algo por Vi, más alla de hacerse amigo de una policía

Sin embargo tendría que dejar todas sus sospechas a un lado, hoy su único objetivo era el de encontrar al hombre que quería antes de que fuera tarde


	99. La Hora de Vi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 7 del Preludio al "Arco Battlecast"

Mientras Viktor y Caitlyn localizaban la situación del Singed Hextech, la oficial de Piltover se encontraba con el Singed original, en busca de ayuda

"Entonces... ¿dices que una versión mía de otro universo ha raptado a Jayce y quiere usarlo para algún motivo oculto relacionado con los artefactos Hextech?" - le pregunto el químico

"Es un buen resumen, si" - le respondió la muchacha

"De todos modos, ¿como es ese Singed?" - le pregunto Singed

"Es parecido a ti solo que con una mascara y vestido de marrón" - le contesto la chica de Zaun

"¿Y como eran las sustancias que utilizaba?" - le seguía preguntando el científico

"De color verde oscuro... creo que dijo Cait..." - le intentaba responder 

"¿No tienes ningún dato más que me ayude?" - le pregunto el químico

"¡No! ¡Vale! ¡No soy científica! ¡Esas son cosas de Viktor!" - le grito la chica de hierro un poco harta - "Lo siento... es solo que estoy nerviosa..."

"Te entiendo, de todos modos comprendeme, me estas diciendo que alguien idéntico a mi ha estado atacando a gente" - le comento el químico

"Si, lo siento, demonos prisa" - le dijo la chica de hierro algo arrepentida

Los dos campeones de Zaun llegaron a la entrada del laboratorio, una vez allí accedieron a la sala principal, donde se encontraban Viktor y Caitlyn

La sheriff de Piltover tenia unas ropas distintas, llevaba una especie ártico y el pelo de color azul, era algo bastante extraño

"¿Quién es esta? ¿Es otra Caitlyn o algo así?" - le pregunto Vi a Viktor

"No, soy la verdadera Caitlyn" - le informo la agente... ¿ártica?

"He pensado que tal vez asi pasase más desapercibida en Zaun, después de todo es una agente de Piltover y la sheriff" - le empezó a explicar el científico

"¿Y de donde has sacado esas ropas?" - le pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"Viktor me las ha dado" - le respondió cruzada de brazos

"¿Viktor? ¿Qué hacías tu con ropas de mujer?" - le pregunto Vi con tono acusador

"He mandado a Taliyah a comprarlas a Freljord con el transportador" - le explico con cierto tono de molestia

"Un momento, si Caitlyn tiene que acompañarnos por Zaun eso significa...." - empezó a comentar el químico

"Que el otro Singed tiene a Jayce atrapado en Zaun...." - termino de decir la chica de hierro

"Así es, según el ordenador la señal proviene de la torre del reloj" - les informo el heraldo de las máquinas

"Pues será pan comido, vamos allí, le damos una paliza y luego le devolvemos a su dimensión" - les dijo Vi animada

"No creo que sea tan fácil" - le replico el doctor

"¿Por qué no? Es un plan fácil y sencillo" - le dijo la chica de hierro molesta

"Ese Singed tiene una fuente de poder Hextech muy poderosa, podría utilizarla para inundar todo Zaun con ese gas" - les explico Viktor

"Entonces tenemos que entrar en la torre y destruir esa máquina" - dijo Singed cruzado de brazos

"Pero no lo entiendo, ¿para que necesita a Jayce?" - pregunto Caitlyn preocupada

Ninguno de los Zaunitas presentes sabia responderle, pero lo más seguro es que fuese la victima del experimento


	100. La Hora Gloriosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 7 del Preludio al "Arco Battlecast"

El grupo de campeones conformado por Caitlyn, Vi, Singed y Viktor se encontraban caminando por las calles de Zaun, a pocos pasos de la torre del reloj, situado en un lugar muy apartado

"Bien, ¿cual va a ser el plan?" - pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"Entrar y salvar a Jayce" - afirmo rápidamente la sheriff

"La verdad, creo que Singed podría ir por delante, seguro que puede entretener al Singed Hextech mientras vamos por detrás" - sugirió el heraldo de las máquinas

"Buena idea para ser tuya" - murmuro la sheriff

"Vale ya, tenemos que hacer esto en silencio así que pongámonos en marcha y hagamos lo que ha dicho sin discutir" - les dijo Vi con cierto enfado

Ambos se quedaron callados y pusieron en marcha el plan acordado, con Singed subiendo de frente por las escaleras a la zona superior

Allí había una sala repleta de artilugios Hextech, entre ellos una especie de núcleo circular con luces verdes, seguramente el que usaría para esparcir el gas

"Veo que me has encontrado" - dijo una voz algo profunda

Singed se giro para ver en un rincón a su doble, quien se encontraba junto a un desmayado Jayce, este parecía estar en mal estado

"Tu debes de ser el Singed Hextech" - le dijo el químico

"¿Así es como me llamáis?" - pregunto mientras se acercaba

"¿Por qué has venido a mi dimensión?" - le pregunto el Emisario

"Vengo como mensajero, mensajero de la muerte y la desolación" - le informo el Singed Hextech

"Hablas como un loco" - le replico el criminal

"¿Acaso no somos nosotros los Químicos Locos?" - le pregunto su doble

"Aun estando loco, no voy a dejar que cumplas tu objetivo" - le dijo el químico

"Se lo que pretendes, pero cuando se active ese artefacto, por fin llegara lo que Zaun ha estado esperando durante tantos años" - le empezó a contar el loco

"Tu voz... ¿por qué es distinta?" - pregunto Singed extrañado

"Si... veras... me afectaron un poco.... los años de espera...." - dijo mientras se quitaba la mascara de gas, revelando parte de su cráneo frontal

"Pues tendrás que seguir esperando entre rejas" - dijo una voz femenina desde detrás suya

"¿Siempre tienes que soltar comentarios?" - pregunto Viktor a su novia

"Si, sino no seria propio de la situación" - le respondió Vi

"¿Viktor? ¿Vi? Vaya.... supongo que llegáis.... muy tarde...." - dijo mientras sacaba una especie de interruptor

"¿Crees que nos va a afectar mi propio gas?" - pregunto el Singed original mientras se acercaba

"¿Gas? No..... esto es mucho mejor....." - afirmo el loco

"¿Qué es lo que vas a traer?" - pregunto Viktor con curiosidad

"La hora gloriosa... la evolución......" - respondió mientras lo pulsaba

El artefacto empezó a cambiar sus luces de color verde a rojo, generando un poderoso rayo de color carmesí que fue lanzado hacia el cielo, atravesando el techo

"Propongo que os vayáis......" - les advirtió el Singed Hextech - "No querréis..... ver esto en primera fila...."

Caitlyn agarro a Jayce y con ayuda de Vi salio corriendo, con Viktor y Singed siguiéndoles hasta la salida de la torre

Una vez fuera todos los campeones pudieron ver como el rayo se hacia más grande y terminaba por destruir la torre del reloj con Singed dentro

Del mismo rayo también parecieron salir una especie de figuras metalizadas de aspecto siniestro y de color negro

"No puede ser...." - dijo el heraldo de las máquinas sorprendido

"¿Quienes son esos?" - pregunto Caitlyn nerviosa

"Los que invadieron y destruyeron la Dimensión Hextech" - le explico Vi a su compañera

"Yo soy Viktor, el Amo de las Máquinas" - dijo el Viktor Battlecast rodeado de sus Máquinas de Guerra - "¡Y esta es mi evolución!" 

Las palabras del villano resonaron en todo Zaun conforme el cielo empezaba a volverse rojo


	101. Sucesos de Zaun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

Han pasado ya varias horas desde que el llamado Viktor Oscuro o Viktor Battlecast llegó con su ejercito de Máquinas de Guerra a Zaun, a través de otra dimensión

El conquistador montó lo que parecía ser una fortaleza alrededor del rayo de luz rojo, construida a base de tecnología muy avanzada, las calles estaban llenas de extrañas máquinas que estaban intentando ser retenidas por la policía, sin éxito

"¿Como va nuestra conquista?" - pregunto el Viktor Oscuro a Xerath

"La ciudad de Zaun esta ofreciendo más resistencia que en las otras tierras" - le informo el ser de energía roja

"Hemos levantado la fortaleza rápidamente, pronto desplegaremos a las Máquinas de Batalla por toda la ciudad" - dijo el conquistador fríamente

"El único problema, señor, es que no hemos localizado al Viktor de esta tierra" - le comunico el Xerath de Guerra

"¿Como es posible? Se supone que su tecnología es inferior a la de nuestro mundo" - le dijo con indignación el Viktor Oscuro

"Le sigo recordando que es una versión suya, es muy probable que siga teniendo su inteligencia, no debería de subestimarle" - le advirtió el mago ascendido

"Dijiste lo mismo de la Tierra Hextech, de la Tierra Helada y de nuestra tierra, en todas ellas he vencido, en todas ellas la evolución vence y esta no sera la excepción" - le aseguro Viktor

"Como usted diga, maestro" - le respondió Xerath - "De todos modos deberíamos pensar en sustituir la baja de Singed"

"¿Sustituir? ¿Para qué? Ese microbio ya cumplió su función" - le comento el villano

El Viktor Battlecast salio de la sala y se dirigió hacia la zona principal, una especie de patio que daba al rayo de energía rojo y desde donde se podía ver el cielo

"Muy pronto este mundo caerá y entonces abriré la puerta hacia mi próximo objetivo" - dijo el villano mientras manipulaba sus ordenadores

En las pantallas podían verse una especie de guerreros tecnológicos con armas avanzadas, entre ellos Maestro Yi, Katarina y Leona

Mientras tanto, Jayce se encuentra con Caitlyn, ambos estan en la enfermería de Piltover, lejos del caos que esta ocurriendo en Zaun

"¿Te encuentras mejor?" - pregunto la sheriff a su novio

"Si, creo que el veneno de Singed ya ha desaparecido" - le comento el héroe del martillo

"Tienes que descansar" - le advirtió Caitlyn ante cualquier posible comentario

"Eso ya lo se, pero dime como se encuentra Zaun" - le pidió Jayce

"Ningún campeón de la Liga de Leyendas ha podido entrar, por lo visto el rayo de ese extraño Viktor también funciona como barrera" - le explico la agente

"Pero nosotros si pudimos..." - empezó a decir el defensor del mañana

"Pudimos gracias a.... Viktor... pero se niega a que volvamos...." - le contó la muchacha

"Ese Viktor... nunca va a aceptar mi ayuda...." - dijo el héroe algo decepcionado

"Es su ciudad, el sabrá lo que se hace" - comento la agente de morado con enfado

"El que me preocupa es ese Viktor Oscuro... si Viktor ya es una amenaza cuando se lo propone... imagínate ese tipo.... lo que puede hacer...." - dijo con preocupación Jayce


	102. Evolución errónea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

Mientras el intento de invasión del Viktor Battlecast estaba siendo iniciada, el Viktor original se encuentra con Vi en su laboratorio, junto con Taliyah, Blitzcrank y Orianna

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" - pregunto Vi al villano

"¿Como que qué voy a hacer? Obviamente voy a destruir a esa burda copia de mi persona" - le respondió el científico

"¡Pero ese tipo tiene un ejercito entero de máquinas de matar!" - se encargo de recordarle la tejedora de piedras

"Yo también tengo un ejercito niña, uno que hace temblar el corazón de héroes y maleantes" - le comento el doctor

El heraldo de las máquinas paso a la sala principal, donde se encontraban Veigar, Nautilus, Diana, Singed, Thresh, Vel'Koz, Zed, Lissandra y Xerath

"Bienvenidos, mis Emisarios del Mal" - les saludo el villano

"Los he reunido tan rápido como he podido" - le informo el químico de Zaun

"Muchas gracias, Singed, me alegra ver que habéis podido cruzar la barrera" - le respondió el científico

"No fue nada difícil" - menciono la reina del hielo

Viktor camino hacia su ordenador principal y lo activo de modo que pusiera imágenes del estado actual de la ciudad

"Esta es Zaun, mi ciudad y la de Singed" - les empezó a contar el doctor - "Zaun ha sido invadida recientemente por una versión mía de otra dimensión"

"¿Como el Jefe Final?" - pregunto el maestro del mal

"Si, exacto, este viene de un mundo donde la evolución, mi evolución, esta siendo llevada por un lado corrupto, un lado oscuro que se cierna sobre Runaterra" - les informo Viktor

"¿Estas diciendo que no solo concierne a Zaun?" - le pregunto Diana

"Zaun es el comienzo, luego intentara invadir el resto de nuestro mundo, y ese es un trabajo que nos pertenece a nosotros, ¡Runaterra es nuestra! ¡No suya!" - grito con enfado el doctor

Los villanos le escuchaban con atención, pues estaba en lo correcto, ellos llevaban años intentando conquistar Runaterra y sumirla en la oscuridad

Una versión alterada de uno de ellos no iba a conseguirlo en un solo día sin su consentimiento, Runaterra era de ellos, les pertenecía

"¿Cual es el plan?" - pregunto Xerath a su líder 

"Ese Viktor Oscuro tiene Máquinas de Guerra preparadas para atacar distintos puntos de la ciudad, cada uno se encargara de un punto distinto" - les explico el científico

"¡Me pido a Gangplank!" - se pidió el submarino viviente

"Gangplank no esta con ellos" - le respondió Viktor

"¿Hay alguno de nosotros entre ellos?" - pregunto Lissandra

"Únicamente he visto entre ellos una especie de Skarner y a mi contraparte, había uno de gran tamaño pero no se que puede ser" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

Mientras tanto Vi se encontraba en la habitación de al lado con el resto de campeones

"¿CREES QUÉ EL AMO VIKTOR PODRÁ CON ELLOS?" - pregunto el golem de vapor a Vi

"Por supuesto, es Viktor, las posibilidades de ser derrotado son nulas" - le respondió Orianna

"Viktor sabe lo que hace... solo espero que no se confié..." - dijo la chica de pelo rosa con preocupación


	103. Ni un solo minuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

Tras la reunión que habían tenido los Emisarios del Mal, estos se habían decidido esparcir por todo Zaun en busca de las Máquinas de Batalla, con el fin de destruirlas

Por su parte, Viktor, se encuentra en su laboratorio, con los últimos retoques de la localización de androides, situándolos a todos en el mapa

"¿Ya has encontrado a todos?" - pregunto Vi desde detrás suya

"Si, estan todos localizados, solamente falta que haga una llamada y podremos partir" - le respondió el científico

"¿Estas seguro de que quieres ir conmigo? Seria más fácil con uno de tus Emisarios" - le debatió la chica de pelo rosa

"No, prefiero tenerte cerca de mi" - le comento el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Estas preocupado por mi seguridad?" - le pregunto la muchacha de forma coqueta

"Eso no necesita una respuesta... inmediata..." - le respondió el científico

"Quizás cuando termine todo esto..." - Vi empezó a colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio - "Podamos hablar un poco..."

"¿Hablar un poco?" - le pregunto el villano nervioso

En ese momento Orianna entró en la habitación del científico, parecía que tenia que decir algo urgente aunque se quedo fría frente a los dos campeones, aun abrazados

"¿Qué quieres? Orianna" - pregunto el doctor mientras se apartaba de Vi

"Swain ha solicitado verle por videoconferencia a través del ordenador maestro" - le respondió la androide con cierto enojo

"De acuerdo, Vi, vamos a tener que dejar esta charla para más tarde" - le dijo Viktor a la muchacha de pelo rosa

"Claro que la tendremos" - le dijo con una sonrisa picara

Viktor y Orianna fueron hacia la sala principal, lugar donde Swain le estaba esperando al otro lado del monitor, sentado en una especie de trono

"¿Te ha llegado el mensaje que envié a tu corte?" - pregunto el científico

"Si, de hecho te llamo para confirmar la asistencia de mi principal verdugo" - le respondió el criminal

"¿Verdugo? Pensé que vendrías tu en persona" - le replico Viktor

"Me gustaría ir pero voy a tardar un poco, tengo que dejar las cosas en orden, por eso te encomiendo a mi principal verdugo noxiano, de momento" - le explico el mago

"Entiendo... de todos modos agradezco tu ayuda, aquí estamos resistiendo todo lo que podemos" - le informo el heraldo de las máquinas

"Siento la situación en la que te encuentras, pero Zaun es una nación muy grande, podréis aguantar a esos invasores" - le intento animar Swain

"Si... gracias... no tengo más tiempo... tengo que proteger mi ciudad... no puedo que involucione sin más...." - le dijo mientras cortaba la conexión

El doctor agarro su bastón y su capa, luego se miro a un pequeño espejo, el reflejaba el futuro de Zaun y Runaterra, el negro de la muerte y gris de la ceniza no entraban dentro de ese futuro

"¿Entonces nos vamos ya?" - le pregunto la chica de hierro

"No vas a quedarte aunque te lo ordene, ¿verdad?" - pregunto en respuesta

"Ordenamelo una sola vez y te golpeare fuertemente" - le respondió con una sonrisa

Viktor no le ordeno nada, ella defendería Zaun a su manera, igual que él


	104. Horizontes de Batalla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

En una ciudad como es Zaun, que esta siendo invadida por androides, los principios tranquilos no tienen lugar, de hecho hoy empezamos con Vi corriendo y esquivando balas

"¡Maldito bicho!" - grito la muchacha a su perseguidor

El ser en cuestión era una Máquina de Batalla o Guerra basada aparentemente en Kog'Maw, solo que disparaba balas en lugar de saliva

"KOG KOG KOG KOG" - parece que decía el extraño ser

"¡Ya me estoy hartando!" - grito la chica de hierro enfadada

Vi se dio la vuelta y abrió su mano de hierro derecha, consiguiendo parar las balas lanzadas por el Kog'Maw metalizado

"¿Ya no eres tan duro?" - pregunto la chica de pelo rosa con una sonrisa

"KOG KOG KOG" - seguía diciendo el bicho mientras se acercaba

Vi aprovecho su acercamiento para golpearle con su Rompemuros, para luego darle con su Asaltos y Lesiones, dejándolo en mal estado

"Al final estas cosas no son tan fuertes como parecían" - dijo la chica de hierro sonriente

En ese momento el móvil de Vi empezó a sonar, seguramente de Caitlyn o Viktor, la muchacha lo cogió sin darse cuenta de que el Kog'Maw se estaba levantando

"¿Si? ¿Quién es? Ah, hola Viktor" - saludo por teléfono

"¿Como llevas las máquinas?" - le pregunto el villano

"Acabo de destrozar al Kog'Maw, de todos modos parecen frágiles" - le comento la muchacha

"¿Frágiles? Lo dudo, su núcleo mejorado hace que se reparen a si mismos" - le empezó a contar el heraldo de las máquinas

"Eso son tonterías, ese bicho no se ha levanta....." - antes de poder terminar sus palabras una bala destruyo su móvil

"Otra vez no...." - se quejo al verlo destrozado

Vi se dio la vuelta y vio a la Máquina de Guerra reparándose, al mismo tiempo que parecía estar preparando su Artillería Viviente para lanzarla

"Oh, venga ya, no me fastidies" - se quejo la chica mientras lo observaba

Antes de que el monstruo metalizado pudiera lanzar su ataque, un meteorito de Materia Oscura cayó sobre el androide, precisamente sobre su boca, destruyéndolo en varios trozos

"¿Temporada de meteoritos?" - se pregunto Vi extrañada

"Deberías estar algo más atenta" - dijo una voz fría detrás de ella

La oficial de Piltover se dio la vuelta para toparse con Veigar, el yordle oscuro

"Vaya, creí que seria algo más importante" - comento con un suspiro

"¿Importante? ¡Yo soy Veigar! ¡El Maestro del Mal!" - le grito el brujo con enfado

"Si, si, lo que tu digas" - le replico la muchacha - "Supongo que estarás buscando las Máquinas de Batalla" 

"Así es, estaba con Thresh cuando vi al Kog'Maw" - le confirmo el yordle

"¿Sabes si han causado algún daño?" - le pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"No hay bajas pero algunos edificios han salido dañados" - le respondió el mago

"Bueno, creo que seguirá buscando alguna de esas máquinas, pequeñín" - le dijo Vi mientras caminaba por la calle

"Que te revienten las manos, niñata" - le replico con enfado el brujo

Ambos siguieron distintos caminos, por un lado el hechicero se reunió con Thresh en busca de otra de esas máquinas mientras que Vi se paraba en una cabina para llamar a Viktor


	105. Tanque Viviente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

Tras la destrucción del Kog'Maw Máquina de Guerra, Viktor se encontraba en su laboratorio, hablando por teléfono con Vi

"¿Seguro que esta totalmente destruido?" - le pregunto el científico 

"Si, esta totalmente destruido" - le respondió la chica de hierro

"¿Como conseguiste destruirle?" - pregunto Viktor con curiosidad

"Mientras se estaba reparando Veigar le metió un meteorito por la boca" - le explico brevemente

"Eso suena extraño pero creo que lo entiendo" - dijo el villano algo confuso - "Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, he localizado a otro de esos androides"

Viktor colgó y se dirigió a la sala principal, donde se encontraba Urgot esperándole

"¿Como van las cosas?" - pregunto la mole noxiana

"¿Tu qué crees?" - le rebatió friamente el científico

"Perdón... esto... se supone que tenemos que luchar contra maquinas ¿no?" - pregunto la mole de grasa noxiana

"Si, creí que Swain te había dado todos los detalles" - le replico Viktor con cierto enfado

"Me los dio por encima, tenia prisa porque estaba desangrándome" - le explico Urgot

"¿Desangrándote? ¿Por qué estabas desan....? Déjalo, eso es para otro momento" - le contesto mientras agarraba su cetro

La extraña pareja salio del laboratorio, ambos andaron por la ciudad de Zaun, perdidos en sus pensamientos

"Oye.. se que no viene al tema... pero ¿como te va con Vi?" - le pregunto el verdugo

"Bien, supongo, no lo se, ¿a qué viene eso?" - le replico algo nervioso

"Me lo comento un soldado al que ejecute y se lo comente a Sona, ella se extraño un poco" - le explico el verdugo

"¿Qué salga con Vi? No veo nada extraño, es una mujer muy fuerte, físicamente hermosa y me saca de quicio siempre, es perfecta en todos los aspectos" - le dijo el doctor con firmeza

"Emmm... si... puede ser... pero me lo dijo por ti..." - le revelo Urgot

"¿Por mí? ¿A qué te refieres?" - pregunto el científico con interés

"Eras muy antisocial, tus "sentimientos" son escasos como sueles decir y ademas es una de tus principales enemigas" - le dijo el noxiano

"Si te soy sincero yo también tengo mis dudas sobre por qué sale conmigo" - se sincero el heraldo de las máquinas

Ambos siguieron hablando hasta que notaron un estruendo desde detrás de ellos

"¿Has odio ese ruido?" - le pregunto Urgot

"Si, parece ser que una de esas Máquinas nos ha seguido" - le respondió el científico

"¡DESTRUIR A LA COPIA!" -grito una voz metalizada

"¿Copia?" - pregunto extrañado Viktor

Los dos se giraron para ver lo que parecía ser una especie de Urgot blindado, con cohetes y armas de tecnología muy avanzada

"¿Ese soy yo?" - pregunto Urgot sorprendido

"¡DESTRUIR A LA COPIA! ¡DESTRUIR A VIKTOR!" - grito con su voz de androide

"Creo que nos quiere destruir.... o algo así..." - murmuro el verdugo noxiano

"Gracias por lo obvio, Urgot" - le replico el científico

"¡DESTRUIR!" - grito el tanque viviente mientras lanzaba unos misiles contra ellos

Los misiles avanzaron hasta su posición, siendo que los dos pudieron esquivarlos a duras penas, quedando en el suelo indefensos

"¡DEBO DESTRUIR A VIKTOR! ¡DEBO DESTRUIR A LA COPIA!" - repitió mientras avanzaba

Los dos campeones se levantaron poco a poco a medida que la máquina se acercaba


	106. Noxiano VS Noxiano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

Urgot y Viktor se encontraban enfrente de un colosal Urgot Mecanizado, una de las Máquinas de Batalla que el Viktor Oscuro había traído a Runaterra

"¡DESTRUIR A LA COPIA! ¡DESTRUIR A VIKTOR!" - seguía repitiendo el acorazado

"Esa cosa esta viniendo hacia aquí" - dijo el verdugo noxiano

"Gracias por lo obvio, Urgot" - le contesto el doctor - "Prueba a utilizar tu veneno, algo tiene que hacerle"

"Mi veneno afecta al tejido muscular y humano, no se si funcionara con máquinas" - le comento el noxiano algo nervioso

"Pero tenemos que intentarlo, yo atraeré su atención con mi Rayo de la Muerte, mientras tu rocialó con tu veneno, ¿de acuerdo?" - le pregunto Viktor

"Si, lo he entendido todo" - le respondió Urgot

El heraldo de las máquinas fue el primero en correr hacia el lado derecho de la calle, atrayendo la atención de la Máquina de Batalla

"¡DEBO DESTRUIR A VIKTOR!" - anuncio el coloso metálico

"Yo no soy tan rápido de vencer" - afirmó el villano mientras le disparaba con su Rayo de la Muerte en el pecho

El ataque de Viktor, le causo ciertos daños, parecía que el impacto había dejado una abolladura pero nada más, no era suficiente para traspasarlo

"¡Urgot! ¡Te toca!" - grito el doctor a su aliado

En ese momento el Orgullo del Verdugo ataco a su replica con su Carga Nociva Noxiana, justo en el mismo sitio donde había impactado el rayo de Viktor

El ácido permitió que parte de la armadura pudiera resquebrajarse y abrir un pequeño agujero, aunque no demasiado grande

"¡MODO DE DEFENSA ACTIVADO!" - grito la mole mecánica tras recibir el impacto

"¿Modo de defensa? ¿Qué significa eso?" - pregunto el científico a su compañero

"En Noxus eso es una simple orden de ataque" - le respondió el gordinflón 

En cuestión de segundos, el Urgot Battlecast lanzo una serie de misiles al cielo, los cuales explotaron liberando una gran carga toxica sobre los villanos

Ambos unicamente podían mirar al cielo, sin tiempo para activar sus respectivas barreras de protección

"Supongo que nos veremos en el infierno" - dijo Urgot acompañado de un soplido

Sin embargo, antes de poder tocarles el ácido, una barrera apareció rodeandoles a ambos, evitando el corrosivo veneno

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" - se pregunto el científico 

De repente una bandada de cuervos cruzó por medio de los dos, algunos mentiendose en los ojos del monstruo, cegándolo

"¡NO PUEDO MARCAR OBJETIVO!" - gritaba la criatura de hierro

Finalmente algunos de los pájaros se colaron por la apertura que habían abierto Urgot y Viktor, picoteando cables y circuitos de la máquina

"¡SISTEMDGJKDFHJGH@88....404!" - grito el ser metálico antes de explotar

Viktor y Urgot quedaron sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, mirando confundidos las piezas restantes del androide

"Pensé que necesitaríais ayuda...." - menciono una voz conocida

Al darse la vuelta se toparon con Swain, el Maestro Estratega y general Noxiano

"Habríamos buscado una forma de escapar" - refunfuño Viktor

"Lo que tu digas... ¿cuantos de estos seres quedan?" - pregunto el militar mientras lo observaba de cerca

"Menos... y pronto ninguno..." - respondió el doctor con cierto odio


	107. Proyecto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

Algunas de las Máquinas de Batalla como Ko'gMaw habían sido vencidas pero aun quedaban otras muchas esparcidas por la ciudad

Ahora mismo Thresh se encuentra siguiendo el rastro a uno de ellos

"Ahí se encuentra...." - murmuro sin intención de ser visto

"DIAGNOSTICO: FUENTES VITALES CERCANAS A LA UNIDAD" - exclamaba un ser metalizado muy similar a Vel'Koz

El androide en cuestión, era una especie de pulpo mecánico con un ojo de color rojo y varios lanzamisiles incorporados a su exoesqueleto 

El espectro de las Islas de las Sombras se quedo esperando un momento oportuno y la llegada de algun compañero suyo

"¿Donde demonios se ha metido Veigar?" - murmuro con frustración

"¡Hoy te purificare!" - grito una voz desde el otro lado del androide

"¿Ese es Lucian? ¿Como ha llegado ese imbécil aquí?" - se pregunto Thresh con odio en sus palabras

El Vel'Koz metalizado se aparto y giro, para poder ver a su oponente, era Lucian, si, pero parecía algo distinto, llevaba casco y unas armas distintas

"¿Quién es ese? ¿Es otro Battlecast?" - se pregunto el fantasma desde las sombras

"¡Tu existencia este mundo está acabada!" - le dijo el purificador al androide

"DIAGNOSTICO: FORMA DE VIDA RECONODIA, ESTADO DE LA ANTERIOR: MUERTA, ESTADO FUTURO DE LA PRESENTA: MUERTA" - dijo antes de atacarle con su Fisión de Plasma

El extraño Lucian esquivo el ataque con su Persecución Implacable, luego le disparo su Resplandor Radiante en el ojo, provocando que este se resquebrajara

"DIAGNOSTICO: ÓRGANO OCULAR SINTÉTICO DAÑADO, SISTEMA DE VISIÓN INFRARROJOS ACTIVÁNDOSE" - dijo el ser mientras disparabas sus Perturbaciones Tectonicas

"Es hora de purificarte" - dijo el campeón mientras preparaba sus armas

Mientras tanto, el carcelero se encontraba admirando el espectáculo, si podía ver a ese androide y a Lucian, aunque no fuera el de su mundo, destruirse el uno al otro, su día ya habría valido la pena

Lamentablemente esto no sucedería, pues el Lucian impostor lanzó sus ráfagas de Sacrificio contra el gigante de hierro, justo al ojo

"DIAGNOSSSSTICCC: DESSSTRUUCCC IMNIIIIITEEE" - empezó a circuitarse el monstruo

Vel'koz parecía intentar atacarle con su Rayo Desintegrador de Seres Vivos, pero el mero intento de cargar la energía le hizo estallar

"Uno menos, supongo" - comento Thresh en la distancia

Lucian activo una especie de botón en su casco y empezó a hablar con alguien

"Aquí Proyecto Lucian, informando, Vel'Koz Battlecast ha caído, según he visto por la zona Kog'Maw y Urgot también" - informo el héroe

"De acuerdo, pronto habremos terminado de localizarlo" - informo la voz de una mujer

"Viktor pagara lo que le esta haciendo a este mundo" - comento Lucian antes de irse andando por la calle

Thresh por su parte, se acerco al cadáver de Vel'Koz, el cual parecía estar aun con conciencia, digo parecía porque el carcelero le clavo su guadaña en su núcleo, por si acaso

"¿Proyecto Lucian?" - se preguntaba extrañado el espectro - "Supongo que tendré que informar a Viktor de esto"

Mientras Thresh marchaba en dirección al laboratorio de Viktor, un extraño rayo de luz amarillo se podía ver en el cielo rojo que cubría Zaun


	108. Leyes de Zaun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

Habían pasado ya varios días desde que Zaun cayó bajo el influjo del Viktor Oscuro, también han pasado días desde que Jayce consiguió recuperarse por completo

"Creo que deberíamos ir a Zaun" - le comento el héroe a su novia

Jayce y Caitlyn se encontraban en un pequeño parque, conversando acerca de que hacer con Vi y con Viktor, quienes estaban frenando el avance de las Máquinas de Guerra

"No, esa ciudad puede mantenerse por si sola" - le contesto la sheriff

"¿En serio? ¿No te quejas siempre de que esta llena de científicos locos?" - le pregunto Jayce

"Lo que esta ocurriendo en Zaun es lo mismo que hizo este Viktor con Piltover, a eso le llamo yo karma" - le empezó a contar la muchacha

"Caitlyn, somos agentes del orden, da igual lo que nos hayan hecho, debemos ayudarles" - le dijo el defensor del mañana

"Tu actitud de chico bueno no nos llevara a ningún lado" - le dijo con cierto enfado mirando hacia otro lado

"Cait... por favor... hay gente sufriendo ahora mismo en Zaun...." - le dijo con frustración

"Lo se... es solo... quiero que Viktor... comprenda que nos hizo..." - le debatió la chica

"Precisamente debemos evitar que eso suceda" - le replico Jayce

La agente de morado apretó los dientes y con los ojos cerrados respiro profundamente, luego los abrió y se dirigió a su compañero

"Como quieras, vayamos a esa ciudad contaminada" - le reprocho la policía

"¡Ahhhhh!" - grito un niño del parque

"¿Eso ha sido un grito?" - pregunto Jayce extrañado

Al girar su mirada vieron como todas las madres agarraban a sus hijos y huían, al igual que el resto de personas, a medida que el suelo empezaba a llenarse de estalagmitas de hielo

"¿Hielo?" - se quedo confundida Caitlyn

"Hielo no, más bien su reina" - dijo una voz fría

Una columna de hielo surgió del suelo, y con el Lissandra, la Bruja del Hielo y miembro de los Emisarios del Mal de Viktor

"¿Lissandra? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?" - pregunto la agente de morado

"Viktor me ha enviado" - le respondió cruzada de brazos

"¿Qué es lo que quiere ese científico loco?" - le volvió a preguntar la muchacha

"¡Vigila tu lenguaje! ¡Estas ante una reina!" - le grito la hechicera

"Disculpa Lissandra... pero... ¿por qué Viktor te ha enviado?" - le pregunto educadamente el defensor del mañana

"Viktor quiere avisaros de que no intentéis entrar en Zaun" - le contesto la mujer helada

"¿No entrar en Zaun? ¿Por qué no podemos entrar en Zaun?" - pregunto Caitlyn con cierta molestia en sus palabras

"Este es un asunto que solo le concierne a él, no quiere forasteros durante el asedio" - le explico la maga del hielo

"Pero tu y los Emisarios del Mal no sois de Zaun" - le replico la sheriff

"No... somos algo más que vosotros... somos su familia..." - le dijo antes de desaparecer en su Tumba Helada

Los dos campeones se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir, viendo como el parque se iba restaurando

"Míralo por este lado, tu no querías ir a Zaun" - le dijo Jayce

"Espero que Vi sepa manejar el asunto" - comento Caitlyn de brazos cruzados


	109. Encuentros dimensionales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

Tras la caída del Vel'Koz Máquina de Guerra, Viktor había sido informado por Thresh de que unos extraños campeones conocidos como Proyectos habían llegado a Zaun

"Entonces... ¿como son los llamados Proyectos?" - pregunto Zed a su compañero

"Se supone que es como Lucian, solo que con más tecnología" - le respondió Viktor

"Tecnología... por culpa de eso ocurre esto..." - comento el ninja de las sombras

"Y gracias a ella somos amigos, te recuerdo" - le menciono el científico

Los dos siguieron avanzando por las calles, en busca de algún otro Battlecast que poder inutilizar antes de que destruyera alguna parte de Zaun

"Todavía no hemos encontrado ninguno, supongo que deben de quedar pocos, ¿tu qué opinas?" - le pregunto el doctor

"No creo que estén por esta zona... por otro lado tampoco han dejado de observarnos..." - le dijo el guerrero 

"¿Observarnos?" - pregunto extrañado

Zed se dio la vuelta y le mostró lo que parecía ser un pájaro o dron mecánico que planeaba por encima suya, siguiéndoles

"Parece una especie de dron" - le dijo Viktor - "Lo destruiré con mi Rayo de la Muerte"

Viktor activo su tercer brazo para preparar su ataque, sin embargo su brazo fue atacado y destruido por una flecha, haciendo que Zed adoptara una posición defensiva

"Otra vez...." - suspiro el doctor con cansancio

"¡No toques a ese dron!" - grito una voz femenina

Desde la lejanía parecía acercarse una especie de luz amarilla a toda velocidad, la cual fue parada, irónicamente, por el Ninja de las Sombras

La figura era la de un hombre con armadura, mascara cibernetica, capucha blanca y lo que parecía ser una espada de doble filo

"¿Maestro Yi?" - pregunto el heraldo de las máquinas

"Proyecto Yi, ya no me consideran un maestro" - replico el personaje, con su espada aun clavada en las cuchillas de Zed

"¿Eres tu el que ha destruido mi brazo?" - pregunto Viktor con enfado

"No, he sido yo" - dijo una voz femenina

Desde las sombras salio una mujer de pelo blanco, parche en el ojo y una capucha azul que ocultaba su traje, tecnológico también

"Portas un arco, debes de ser Proyecto Ashe, ¿no?" - le pregunto Viktor

"Veo que en vuestra dimensión también existo... o acaso existí..." - dudo con cierta malicia en las palabras

"Me gustaría resolver tus dudas si tu "Proyecto Yi" baja el arma" - le comento le científico

Proyecto Ashe hizo un gesto con su mano y automáticamente las hojas de la espada de Proyecto Yi se plegaron

"Me gustaría un lugar más seguro para hablar" - le comento Ashe

"Siempre y cuando no haya ataques por la espalda... en esta dimensión no somos muy amigos..." - le dijo claramente Zed

"En mi mundo es similar, vengo buscando a un Viktor, pero tu no te pareces a él" - le dijo aun sin quitar el desprecio en su voz

El heraldo de las máquinas activo uno de los botones de su traje, creando un área que rodeo a los cuatro campeones, teletransportandolos a una de las salas de su laboratorio


	110. Cosas dimensionales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 10 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

Viktor se encontraba en su laboratorio, acompañado de Zed y de un par de campeones pertenecientes al grupo que se hacían llamar Proyectos

Los dos miembros de dicho grupo eran las versiones alternas de Ashe y Maestro Yi, dos enemigos de Viktor en la realidad actual

"¿Donde nos encontramos?" - pregunto el maestro del wuju

"Estáis en mi laboratorio, una sala especial para reuniones, no esta conectada al resto de mi base" - le explico el criminal

"De todos modos, ¿cual es nuestra situación en este universo?" - pregunto Ashe, quien parecía ser la jefa de los dos

"Nos tratáis friamente, me gustaría saber primero la nuestra en el vuestro" - le respondió el científico cruzado de brazos

Proyecto Yi dirigió su mirada hacia Ashe, quien le asintió con la cabeza, señal de que aceptaban sus demandas

"En nuestro mundo tu eras un científico respetado" - empezó a contarle el samurai 

"¿Respetado? Eso cuesta creerlo" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"Tu reuniste a un grupo militar, dirigido por Ashe, luego nos diste el armamento que puedes ver que portamos, todos servimos hasta tu muerte" - le contaba el héroe

"¿Motivo de la muerte?" - pregunto el científico 

"Por edad, muerte natural" - le respondió el Proyecto Yi

"Unas semanas más tarde el cielo se abrió y apareció el Viktor Oscuro" - le comento la arquera de hierro

"Se supone que ese es el Viktor "Battlecast" ¿no?" - comento el doctor

"El se hacía llamar Viktor, nosotros le pusimos el apodo de Oscuro para diferenciarlo" - le explico la mujer de hielo

"A mi también me conocisteis..." - comento Zed - "¿Motivo?"

"Fuiste un miembro de nuestra unidad, al menos hasta que nos traicionaste" - le contesto fríamente y con resentimiento

Viktor y Zed se miraron entre ellos, luego dirigieron su mirada hacia los Proyecto, en busca de alguna explicación o respuesta

"En nuestro equipo se encontraba Proyecto Zed, el se revelo contra algunos miembros tras la muerte de tu contraparte" - le explico Ashe

"Dañaríais el equilibrio de vuestro mundo" - comento el maestro de las sombras

"Hablas igual que él" - le replico Maestro Yi con cierto enfado

Proyecto Ashe alargo su mano y la coloco en el hombro del guerrero, calmándolo y procediendo a dirigirse a Viktor

"Ahora queremos saber de vuestro mundo" - le dijo Ashe

"Nosotros somos miembros de un grupo de villanos, vosotros por el contrario pertenecéis a un grupo de héroes que son nuestros enemigos" - le resumió el villano

"¿Qué paso con la Corporación Freljord?" - pregunto Ashe

"Aquí Freljord es un reino, completamente helado y sobre el que tu reinas" - le informo el hombre de hierro

La reacción de la mujer fue de mucha sorpresa, por lo visto su mundo era muy distinto de este

"En cuanto a Yi, aquí es un defensor de unos pueblos que forman la ciudad de Jonia" - termino de contar Viktor

"¿Qué planeáis hacer con las Máquinas de Batalla?" - pregunto Ashe

"Este mundo es nuestro, yo lo evolucionare en un futuro glorioso, no en uno de miedo" - le dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano

Proyecto Ashe se levanto y le apretó la mano en señal de alianza


	111. Emboscada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 11 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

Diana y Vi se encontraban andando por las calles de Zaun, las dos aun estaban caminando y buscando alguna de las Máquinas de Batalla que quedaban por la zona

"Se nota que la ciudad esta en alerta, todos estan en sus casas" - comento Vi mientras miraba por alrededor

"Zaun es una ciudad peligrosa, imagínate con estas máquinas" - le contesto Diana seriamente

"¿La gente se fía de Viktor? Quiero decir, la ultima vez que vine no le tenían miedo" - le empezó a hablar la oficial de Piltover

"Zaun es como una ciudad del crimen pero también es una ciudad para los renegados, la mayoría ve a Viktor con buenos ojos" - le explico la lunari

"Esta es una ciudad rara" - añadió Vi al final

"¿Por eso te fuiste de Zaun?" - pregunto la muchacha fríamente

"Se podría decir que por trabajo" - le respondió la muchacha - "Luego encontré uno mejor y me quede en Piltover" 

"Yo a veces pienso en que me hubiera pasado si hubiera seguido perteneciendo a los Solari" - le comento la dama lunar

"Seguro que les insultaste o algo así antes de irte, ¿no?" - le pregunto con humor la chica de hierro 

"No, les mate" - le respondió con frialdad

La chica de pelo rosa se quedo en silencio por un momento, es cierto que Diana era alguien fría y calculadora, sin embargo nunca le había imaginado como alguien que matase

También cayó en la cuenta de que Viktor también era muy similar a ella, el había matado en el pasado, aunque fuera en defensa propia

"¿No es raro que no aparezcan esos androides?" - pregunto Diana a los pocos segundos

"Es cierto, se supone que estan buscando a los aliados de Viktor, ¿por qué no ha aparecido ninguno?" - se pregunto la chica de hierro

Ambas llegaron a un pequeño parque, no había nada en especial, había un par de columpios y un cajón de arena para los niños

"No nos hemos encontrado con ninguno, ¿crees que que los otros habrán tenido más suerte?" - le pregunto la policía

Diana inspecciono la zona desde su punto de vista, consiguiendo ver algo parecido a un arpón sobresalir del cajón de arena

"Creo que nos han estado observando" - le dijo la lunari a Vi

"¿Observando?" - pregunto la muchacha algo extrañada

Un ligero temblor azoto la zona, con las dos mujeres viendo como de la tierra que había bajo el cajón de arena surgía una especie de Skarner metalizado

"¿Ese es Skarner?" - pregunto Vi al verlo

"¡No soy Skarner! ¡Soy tu mayor pesadilla!" - grito el monstruo mientras se dirigía hacia ellas

Las dos campeonas se prepararon para hacer frente al monstruo gigante, al menos hasta que un rayo solar gigantesco cayó sobre el, paralizandolo

"¿Esa es una Llamarada Solar?" - pregunto Diana confundida

Antes de que el Skarner Battlecast pudiera reaccionar, unos destellos de color naranja y rosa empezaron a desmontar y desarmar su cuerpo entero

Sus ojos se apagaron conforme su mecanismo entero caía destrozado al suelo, los causantes parecían ser unas versiones actualizadas de Katarina, Leona y Yasuo

"¿Quienes sois vosotros?" - pregunto Vi

"Nosotros somos los Proyecto" - le respondió Yasuo


	112. Llega el futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 12 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

Diana y Vi habían tenido un breve encuentro con la Máquina de Batalla que emulaba a Skarner, la cual fue destrozada por las contrapartes de Leona, Katarina y Yasuo

"¿Proyectos? No lo entiendo" - le dijo Vi confusa

"Venimos de una dimensión paralela, por orden de nuestra comandante Ashe, para detener la amenaza del llamado Viktor Oscuro" - le explico la mujer de rosa

"¿Comandante Ashe?" - repitió la chica de hierro confusa

"No hemos mantenido contacto con esa tal Comandante Ashe" - le comento la lunari a los Proyecto

Los Proyecto se giraron y empezaron a hablar entre ellos, luego se dirigieron hacia ambas

"Nuestra Comandante nos dijo que había mantenido conversación con un tal Dr. Viktor, contraparte de este mundo del llamado Viktor Oscuro" - le explico el Proyecto Yasuo

"¿Iba acompañado de alguien más?" - pregunto Diana a los campeones

Hubo una especie de lapsus entre la pregunta y su respuesta, parecía que les costaba contestarle por algún motivo

"Estaba siendo acompañado del llamado Zed" - le informo Leona

En ese momento un leve sonido se escucho venir desde la armadura de la lunari, esta a continuación saco una especie de dispositivo circular y lo activo

"¿Qué es lo que pasa? Viktor" - pregunto Diana al dispositivo

"Este es un comunicado a los Emisarios del Mal, por lo visto han llegado una versión de la Liga de las Leyendas de otro mundo" - le respondió el científico

"¡Hey Viktor!" - le saludo de fondo la chica de pelo rosa

"Nos acabamos de encontrar con tres que afirman pertenecer a un tal grupo Proyecto" - le comento la hija de la luna

"Si, se trata de ellos, su líder es una contraparte de Ashe, de momento no os atacaran pero de todos modos seguir vuestro objetivo" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"Como tu digas" - le respondió Diana, colgándolo

La mujer albina se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el grupo conformado por Kata, Yasuo y Leona

"Si vais a combatir a esas máquinas me parece lo más correcto pero no os entrometáis en mi camino o en el de mis camaradas" - le dijo fríamente Diana

"Se supone que tenemos que colaborar con vosotros, ¿no deberíamos ir en formación?" - le pregunto Proyecto Leona

"Nuestro equipo estaba haciendo un buen trabajo sin vuestro apoyo, no digo que no seáis útiles o de ayuda sino que sois prescindibles" - le respondió la muchacha antes de irse

"Es un poco fría, ¿no?" - pregunto Katarina a Vi, quien si se había quedado

"Están pasando muchas cosas de golpe, la invasión, vuestra llegada, ese tal Viktor Oscuro, son muchas cosas que asimilar" - le respondió la chica de pelo rosa

"En nuestro mundo ella era mucho más relajada" - comento Proyecto Leona

"¿Como era ella en vuestro mundo?" - pregunto con curiosidad la oficial

"Era una científica, nos ayudo con nuestro armamento, no me la esperaba portando un arma como esa" - le contesto el Proyecto Yasuo

Diana se alejo cada vez más, pensando en esa dimensión lejana donde Leona siguió sus ideales de justicia y ella misma rechazo las esperanzas que la luna le había dado


	113. ¡He vuelto!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 13 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

Habían pasado ya unas horas desde que Viktor había tenido su conversación con Proyecto Ashe, la líder de los Proyecto

El heraldo de las máquinas llevaba días sin dormir desde que comenzó la invasión, estando demasiado ocupado dirigiendo a su equipo

"Oye, Viktor" - le llamo una voz femenina

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres Taliyah?" - le pregunto el científico algo irritado

"Creo que deberías descansar, llevas días sin dormir" - le contesto la tejedora de piedra

"Tonterías, esta guerra no se gana durmiendo, sino yendo un paso por delante del enemigo" - le dijo Viktor con cansancio

"Venga, Viktor, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" - le pregunto la joven muchacha

"Que una de esas cosas de metal mate a uno de mis Emisarios y encuentre mi laboratorio, que se tope contigo y con Orianna, que nos maten a los tres y este mundo se convierta en un vertedero nuclear" - le respondió especificando cada detalle

"Realmente te pones siempre en lo peor" - comento Taliyah

"Ahora voy a reunirme con Vel'koz" - le dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada de la base

Viktor se teletransporto, dejando sola a Taliyah y a Orianna en la sala cental

"No me puedo creer que sea tan tozudo" - se dijo así misma la maga

"Y que lo digas, parece un poco frío" - comento Rammus, entrando tranquilamente

"Si, a veces se le va el rollo de no tener cora... un momento... ¿Rammus?" - pregunto extrañada la chica al verle

"Hola Taliyah, ¿qué tal las cosas?" - le saludo el armadillo

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Como has llegado?" - le pregunto la joven confundida

"Conveniencia del argumento" - le respondió el ser extraño - "De todos modos Veigar me dijo que viniera a hablar con Viktor"

"¿Hablar con Viktor?" - pregunto extrañada

"Si, por lo visto ha tenido que irse a Bandle por una Lulu Battlecast o algo así" - le comento por encima mientras miraba la sala

"Hacía tiempo que no te veía" - le dijo la chica con una sonrisa

"He estado muy poco por Shurima últimamente" - le dijo el armadurillo

"Bueno, supongo que yo también, ¿como te van las cosas?" - le pregunto Taliyah

"No puedo quejarme, tengo novia, y desde que termino la serie la gente ha estado pidiendo un cameo así que aquí estoy" - le respondió tranquilamente

"¿Serie? ¿Cameo? ¿De qué estas hablando?" - le pregunto la joven hechicera

"Cosas mías y de la cuarta pared" - le respondió sonriente

Ambos siguieron hablando hasta que un temblor de tierra les hizo caer al suelo

"¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!" - pregunto Taliyah nerviosa

La joven espabilo y puso sus manos sobre el suelo, usando su magia para poder ver que se ocultaba entre las capas de la tierra

Taliyah retrocedió cuando vio salir a una gran máquina llena de cuchillas y con el aspecto de Rammus, emerger del suelo de la sala

"La verdad es que se ve bastante cool" - comento Rammus

Al mismo tiempo, una mujer vestida de blanco, gris y negro entro por la puerta, atacando a la Máquina de Batalla en el rostro

"¿Y quién es esa mujer?" - pregunto Taliyah sorprendida

"Oh, ¿Fiora? Bueno, esa es mi novia" - le respondió tranquilamente


	114. ¡En este también salgo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 14 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

Taliyah, que se encontraba en el laboratorio de Viktor, había recibido la visita de Rammus, ambos se encontraban frente a una especie de Rammus metalizado 

Poco después irrumpió Fiora, quien comenzó a destrozar con su espada y sus habilidades al engendro robotico

"¿Como puede combatirle con una espada?" - pregunto Taliyah

"Habilidad, supongo" - respondió el armadurillo

Fiora finalmente uso su Duelo Excelso, consiguiendo que el Rammus de metal cayera destrozado al suelo

"Eso ha sido sumamente fácil" - dijo la duelista secamente

"Hola Fiora" - le saludo el armadillo

"Rammus, ¿qué hacías metiéndote en ese portal?" - le pregunto la muchacha un tanto fría

"Se me ocurrió ver que pasaba" - le contesto con una sonrisa - "Por cierto, esta es Taliyah, es una niña de Shurima"

"Adolescente" - le corrigió la tejedora de piedras

"Encantada, Taliyah" - le dijo la mujer de blanco - "¿Puedes decirme que era esa cosa que se parecía a Rammus?

"Eso era una Máquina...." - empezó a contarle la joven

De repente un portal rosa se abrió en medio de la sala, saliendo desde dentro una mujer muy parecida a Fiora, con una armadura negra y rosa

"¿Quién es esa?" - pregunto extrañada Fiora

"¡¿Donde esta Viktor?!" - pregunto la mujer

"Viktor no esta aquí ahora mismo, ¿quién eres tu?" - le dijo Taliyah

"Soy Proyecto Fiora y estoy aquí para acabar con su vida" - le informo la mujer

"¿Es una pariente tuya?" - pregunto Rammus a su novia

"¿Proyecto? Entonces eres una del grupo del que me hablo Viktor" - comento la maga al pensarlo

"¿Viktor sabe de nuestra existencia?" - pregunto la mujer de armadura

"Si, Viktor ya hablo con tu comandante, ambos se aliaron para destruir las Máquinas de Batalla" - le resumió la joven

"Entiendo...." - la Proyecto echó un vistazo a los restos del Rammus de metal - "Veo que pareces decir la verdad..."

"Obviamente, los que mienten no tienen honor" - le contradijo Fiora

"¿Y por qué te sigue Rammus?¿Es tu mascota?" - le pregunto al ver a Rammus

"Eso no es una mascota....." - le respondió Fiora algo molesta

"¿No lo es? " - pregunto con curiosidad

"Esa cosa es mi.... pareja..." - le contesto ocultando su cara sonrojada

"¿Esa bola de pinchos es tu pareja?" - le pregunto algo agitada

"Hey, que estoy haciendo pesas, dentro de dos parches tendré un buffo" - le replico Rammus sin perder los estribos

"No le vuelvas a llamar bola de pinchos" - le amenazo la señorita Laurent

"Como tu digas... de todos modos es hora de mi informe..." - les dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el portal por el que vino

"¿Eso es todo? ¿No vas a disculparte con el?" - le pregunto la muchacha

"¿Para qué? Donde yo vivo él esta muerto, nadie le echa de menos" - le respondió antes de cruzar el agujero

"Vaya salida de escena, ¿no?" - comento Rammus

Cuando llegó al otro lado se quito el casco, su rostro era pálido y su pelo era blanco, su cara reflejaba frialdad y una falta de compasión

Entonces empezó a derramar unas lagrimas al recordar lo feliz y tranquilo que era el Rammus de su mundo, por lo visto si había alguien que le echaba de menos... ella...


	115. Un nuevo imperio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 15 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

La historia empieza en la base del Viktor Oscuro, lugar donde se encuentra reunido con el Xerath Battlecast

"¿Como se encuentran mis tropas?" - pregunto el soberano

"Están siendo eliminadas muy rápidamente" - le contesto el ser de energía

"¡¿Como es eso posible?! ¡Mi ejercito es imparable!" - le grito el villano

"Lo sé, Viktor, pero te recuerdo que tu contraparte tiene aliados muy poderosos y de hecho, se han aliado con los Proyecto" - le decía Xerath

"Desintegre la vida de casi todos los Proyecto, no pienso dejar que una mala copia mía destruya mi imperio" - le dijo el científico loco

"De momento hemos conseguido averiguar el lugar donde se escondía el llamado Dr. Viktor, todo gracias al Rammus Metalizado" - le comento el mago ascendente

"Pues encárgate de él, aunque tengas que ir a por su cabeza" - le ordeno el Viktor Oscuro mientras se retiraba

Mientras tanto, en la base de Viktor, Rammus se encuentra con Fiora y con Taliyah

"Es una lastima que no vaya a conocer nunca al Proyecto Rammus" - comento el armadurillo

"Esa mujer no te tenía consideración ninguna" - le dijo Fiora como reprimenda

"Creo que deberíamos tapar el agujero que hizo el robot ese" - comento Taliyah

Los tres se acercaron al enorme boquete, cuando una luz azul salio de la sala de entrada, junto a los teletransportadores 

"Ese tiene que ser Viktor" - dedujo la joven maga - "Va a matarme cuando vea esto"

"No creo que Viktor brille en la oscuridad" - comento Rammus

Taliyah miro al frente y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando vio que el visitante era Xerath, el destructor de Shurima

"Hola Xerath" - le saludo el armadillo tranquilamente

"Hola Rammus y Fiora" - les devolvió el saludo

"¿Qué tal las cosas por Zaun?" - pregunto Rammus al mago

"Aun estamos intentando encontrar al Cho'Gath Máquina de Guerra" - le informo el mago ascendido

"Ese campeón es muy grande, ya aparecerá" - le dijo Fiora

"Si, claro, por cierto ¿quién es la niña?" - pregunto Xerath al ver a Taliyah

"Oh, es Taliyah, la joven a la que cuida Viktor" - le respondió el armadurillo

"Encantado, Tali...." - intento hablarle el brujo

Antes de poder terminar, una gigantesca piedra fue lanzada contra el ascendido, provocando que esta se desintegrara al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo

"¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso?" - pregunto el hechicero con cierto enojo

"¡Taliyah! ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo?!" - le grito Fiora con enfado

"¡Ese es el tipo que destruyo Shurima!" - respondió la joven con lagrimas en sus ojos

"¿Eres de Shurima?" - pregunto el ser azulado

Antes de que la tejedora de piedras pudiera responder, un rayo de color rojo cayó desde el cielo, abriendo un camino desde la superficie hasta el laboratorio

Sin embargo pronto descubrirían que no era un simple rayo sino un ser hecho de energía roja

"Veo que aquí también existió Shurima" - murmuro el ser rojo

"¿Xerath?" - pregunto Rammus extrañado

"¿Hay dos Xerath?" - repitió Taliyah en estado de shock

"¿Quién eres tu? Identifícate" - le ordeno el brujo 

"Soy Xerath, el hombre más peligroso del mundo" - le respondió mientras le atacaba con un Pulso Arcano


	116. No hay cadenas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 16 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

El laboratorio de Viktor se había convertido en un campo de batalla, por un lado se encontraban Taliyah, Rammus, Fiora y Xerath

Por otro lado, el Xerath Battlecast, quien había encontrado su localización y ahora mismo se disponía a asesinar a todos los miembros de la sala

"Vuestro mundo caerá en la oscuridad" - dijo con una voz profunda

"¿Ese es el Xerath Battlecast?" - pregunto Taliyah al verle hablar

"Veo que usas magia arcana" - le dijo el battlecast a su contraparte

"La magia es la energía más poderosa" - le replico con orgullo el mago

"Esos son... tonterías...." - le dijo antes de lanzar su Pulso de Batalla

El Pulso fue esquivado por el hechicero de Shurima, no obstante desintegro una de las mesas de Viktor, reduciéndola a polvo

"Sus poderes parecen algo más agresivos, ¿no?" - menciono el armadurillo

"Rammus y Taliyah, detrás de la mesa" - les dijo Fiora mientras les protegía

"Eso no es magia..." - pregunto el Xerath original

"No lo es, es destrucción... caos... energía..." - respondió el ser de energía roja

"¿Con eso destruiste Shurima?" - pregunto el mago arcano

"Hacía tiempo que no oía ese nombre..." - le contesto el Xerath Rojo

"Dime lo que les hiciste" - le ordeno el hechicero

"Fue un rayo desintegrador... el mismo tipo de energía del que estoy hecho.... imagínate lo hermoso que fue... todo lleno de ceniza...." - dijo intentando contener una risa

"Yo quería poder para liberarles de sus cadenas de esclavos..." - le comento Xerath al oírlo

"¡Y yo quería librarme de las mías!" - replico mientras le lanzaba otro Pulso de Batalla

Los dos seres arcanos empezaron a combatir entre ellos, liberando descargas de energía por todo el laboratorio

Sin embargo Taliyah seguía atenta al resultado, no podía dejar que destruyeran otra ciudad

"Hey, ¿qué esta pasando?" - pregunto Orianna, apareciendo por detrás de Fiora

"¡Orianna! ¡Agáchate!" - le grito la espadachina

"Es una larga historia" - le comento Rammus

"De acuerdo, sin embargo no entiendo por qué Taliyah no esta con vosotros" - le dijo la dama metálica 

Los dos se dieron cuenta entonces de que no se encontraba la joven con ellos, al alzar la mirada vieron que estaba al otro lado de la sala

"¡Taliyah! ¿Qué estas haciendo?" - le grito Fiora con enfado

La tejedora de piedras acciono un botón de la máquina de portales de Viktor, creando uno detrás de los héroes

"Acaba de darnos un portal" - dijo Orianna

"¡Taliyah!" - le llamó de repente Xerath - "¡Ponles a salvo!"

La tejedora de piedras le miro dudosamente, luego fue corriendo hacia el otro lado, esquivando los Rayos de Batalla del Xerath Battlecast

"Jamas estarán a salvo... no mientras vivamos..." - dijo el ser de energía roja a su contraparte

"Tiene razón...." - dijo la joven muchacha

Xerath le miro extrañado por las palabras, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba arrancando con su magia la piedra rúnica de su pecho

"¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!" - grito Xerath al verlo

"Tampoco hay cadenas atandome..." - dijo Taliyah mientras terminaba de arrancarle la runa

Todos los campeones huyeron a través del portal, segundos antes de que ambos Xerath se dispersaran en una explosión arcana que destruyo el laboratorio


	117. Puntos de inflexión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 17 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

Taliyah había usado su magia para desestabilizar a Xerath, quien se encontraba peleando contra su doble Battlecast para protegerles

Es de noche y tanto Viktor como Fiora, Rammus, sus Emisarios y Vi se encontraban sobre los escombros del laboratorio, ahora un gran cráter por varios metros bajo el suelo

"¿Por qué lo hizo?" - pregunto el científico con voz fría

"Dijo que no estábamos seguros con él" - le respondió Rammus

"¡¿Donde esta esa mocosa?!" - pregunto Lissandra con rabia

"Aun estando destrozado mi laboratorio sirve como nexo de unión con mis portales, puede que haya conseguido abrir uno hacia Shurima" - les dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Esta muerto?" - pregunto Zed, atrayendo la atención de todos

Ninguno sabia con firmeza como funcionaba la magia arcana de Xerath, por lo que no podían responder con seguridad

"No lo esta" - respondió una voz desde lo alto del cráter

Todos levantaron sus miradas para ver a Veigar, descendiendo poco a poco

"¡¿Como estas tan seguro?!" - pregunto Nautilus

"Xerath esta hecho de energía, la energía no puede ser destruida" - les dijo el maestro del mal

"¿Pero donde se encuentra entonces Xerath?" - pregunto Singed

Viktor saco una especie de arma y disparo al cielo, creando una especie de foco ultravioleta, revelando muchas manchas de color azul, esparcidas por el lugar

"¿Eso es Xerath?" - pregunto Vi

"Si... eso parece..." - contesto el doctor

"¿Qué tenéis pensado hacer en ese momento?" - pregunto Orianna al líder de los villanos

"No podemos dejar a Xerath..." - añadió Diana a la pregunta

"Pero Zaun nos necesita" - complemento Thresh

"Haremos una cosa" - les dijo Viktor - "Vi, Nautilus, Thresh, Orianna, Singed y yo nos quedaremos en Zaun"

"Quedan pocos Battlecast así que supongo que no será problema" - comento Vel'Koz

"Veigar, Lissandra y Fiora os quedareis aquí, no podemos arriesgarnos a que el Viktor Oscuro encuentre a Xerath" - les ordeno a sus otros miembros

"¿Qué haremos el resto?" - pregunto Diana

"Tu y Zed iréis con Rammus a Shurima, tenemos que localizar a Taliyah" - le respondió el científico - "Vel'Koz, tu informa a Swain de lo sucedido"

Los campeones ya tenían pensado todo lo que hacer, mientras que en otro lado el Viktor Battlecast recibe la visita de uno de sus droides

"SEÑOR, HEMOS TERMINADO EL NUEVO INFORME" - le dijo el androide

Sin embargo el Viktor Battlecast no le hizo caso, el estaba absorto en la visualización de un vídeo que mostraba la muerte de Xerath

"SEÑOR, HEMOS TERMINADO EL NUEVO INFORME" - repitió la máquina

"¡CÁLLATE!" - le grito el villano, disparandole con su Rayo de la Muerte

El droide fue reducido a cenizas y otro entro por la puerta

"Informa acerca de la situación" - le ordeno mientras intentaba calmarse

"LA GRAN MAYORÍA DE LAS MÁQUINAS DE BATALLA HAN SIDO DESTRUIDAS, A MANOS DE LOS PROYECTOS Y LOS LLAMADOS EMISARIOS DEL MAL" - le informo el dron

"¿Cual es la situación de los demás droides?" - pregunto el científico 

"EL 35% DE SU EJERCITO SIGUE ESTABLE" - le respondió el androide

"Entonces llegó el momento.... liberad a Cho'Gath..." - le ordeno el criminal con enfado


	118. En buenas manos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 18 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

Las horas que quedaban para derribar el imperio del Viktor Oscuro se podían notar por todas las partes de la ciudad de Zaun, todo gracias a la ayuda en parte de los Proyecto

Ahora mismo la plaza continua a la fortaleza del Viktor Oscuro estaba siendo asediada por un gigantesco Cho'Gath metalizado, todo frente a Nautilus, que le estaba combatiendo

"¡Muérete de una vez maldito monstruo!" - grito el titan de los mares

Nautilus estaba atacando al monstruo con su ancla, mientras que Thresh y Orianna se encontraban detrás entre unos coches

"Bien, ahora podremos agarrarlo sin que nos vea y hacer que caiga" - dijo Thresh a su compañera metálica 

"No entiendo cual es el plan que tienes en mente" - comento la bailarina de hierro

"Mientras esta distraído yo le agarrare con mi gancho, luego tu usaras la bola para derribarlo junto con Nautilus" - le explico el segador de almas

"Pero es demasiado grande, tu solo no puedes sostenerlo" - le dijo Orianna

"Es ahí donde entra el chaval" - dijo Thresh señalando a un joven

El chaval era muy parecido a Ekko, solo que con la tecnología de los Proyecto, la cual era de color verde y más avanzado que algunos otros

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga? viejo" - le pregunto el Proyecto Ekko

"Basta con que hagas de distracción" - le respondió el fantasma oscuro

"Eso es demasiado simple" - dijo el muchacho mientras avanzaba hacia el

"Sus posibilidades de sobrevivir son del 43%" - comento la dama metálica 

"Con eso ya contaba yo" - le respondió Thresh

El Proyecto Ekko empezó a dar saltos temporales alrededor del Cho'Gath Battlecast, atrayendo su atención y permitiendo que el gigante de hierro lo golpeara

"¡Lo ves! ¡Te dije que estaría chupado!" - grito el Ekko Futurista mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, confundiendo al monstruo

"Ten más cuidado" - le dijo Thresh mientras tiraba su gancho a la criatura

El carcelero consiguió enganchar a la Máquina de Guerra, el cual golpeo al joven Proyecto, todavía materializándose en el aire y haciendo que cayera a un callejón

"Vaya, supongo que si debía de tener cuidado" - comento el joven

"Si, no queremos que otro pirado gane, ¿no?" - dijo una voz desde el principio de la calle

El Proyecto Ekko miro a la entrada y se encontró con un joven muy similar a el, con unas ropas normales y con un arma muy diferente a la suya

"¿Quién eres tu?" - pregunto el joven Proyecto

"Soy tu versión de este mundo... y llevo un tiempo observándote...." - le contesto el chico

"¿Estas vivo? Supuse que no ayudaste a Viktor porque estabas muerto" - le comento el chico del futuro algo decepcionado

"Zaun necesitaba ayuda entre la gente sin poderes, el resto podían solos" - le dijo con total seguridad y ofreciéndole la mano

El Proyecto agarro su mano y se levanto, luego esbozo una sonrisa al oír y ver como el monstruoso Cho'Gath caía derrotado

"¿Como es Zaun en tu mundo?" - pregunto el Ekko de nuestro mundo

"Bueno... podría ser mejor... como en todos...." - le respondió antes de salir del callejón - "Aunque veo que este esta en buenas manos...."


	119. Conversión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 19 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

Mientras que Nautilus y los demás campeones se enfrentaban al Cho'Gath Battlecast, Viktor y Vi se encontraban avanzando hacia la base del Viktor Oscuro

"¿Por donde crees que se entra?" - pregunto Vi al no ver ninguna puerta

"Si no hay ninguna puerta...." - le dijo el científico

Viktor saco una especie de placa circular y la coloco en la pared, luego surgieron cuatro finos tubos de hierro, los cuales lanzaron un láser contra la pared al mismo tiempo que giraban

"Soy un hombre de recursos" - dijo Viktor al ver el agujero que había creado

"Si, yo también soy mucho de eso" - le dijo la chica de hierro al enseñarle el boquete que había hecho con su puño

"Pasa tu primero" - le ofreció el villano

"Gracias, caballero" - le respondió la chica de pelo rosa como burla

Ambos procedieron a inspeccionar el sitio, se parecía mucho al laboratorio de Viktor, solo que más oscuro y con tecnología más avanzada

"Este sitio debe parecerte un paraíso de la tecnología" - le comento la oficial de Piltover

"No... parece más bien... un cementerio..." - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"Eso es lo que yo pensaba" - dijo una voz desde detrás suya

Los dos campeones se giraron y vieron lo que parecía ser una Orianna de colores grises, con el pelo rosa y con una bola repleta de pinchos

"¿Orianna?" - pregunto Viktor al verle 

"Ahora soy Orianna Battlecast, bautizada por el creador" - le respondió la dama metálica

"¿Creador? Tu creador fue tu padre, no un psicópata de hierro" - le dijo el doctor

"¿Hablas del creador o de ti?" - pregunto la joven

Viktor se quedo callado mientras se acercaba a la dama metálica con cuidado

"Viktor, no deberías de acercarte" - le advirtió la chica de hierro

"Si se acerca más activare mi protocolo de ataque" - le dijo la Orianna Battlecast

"¿Qué te ha echo?" - pregunto Viktor horrorizado

"Lo que tu querías, evolucionarme" - le respondió la dama metálica

"Entiendo...." - murmuro el hombre en voz baja

"Tu no querías una niña que aspiraba a tener sentimientos, querías una maquina de guerra" - le dijo la joven con seguridad

"Yo no quería una maquina de guerra" - le replico Viktor

"Oye... Viktor..." - intento avisarle la oficial de Piltover

"Entonces dime que es lo que querías" - le dijo la mujer de hierro

"En este mundo eres lo que ya fuiste en tu mundo.... un androide con una coraza inexpugnable... pero con sentimientos... un ser evolucionado... una hija...." - le empezó a contar

"Biologicamente no soy tu hija y nunca lo seré" - le dijo Orianna fríamente

"Lo sé... espero que lo sepas tu también..." - le dijo Viktor antes de atravesarle el pecho con un rayo repulsor, salido directamente de su brazo

El cuerpo metalizado de Orianna cayó al suelo, sin dar signos de energía o vida

"Viktor... lo que has dicho..." - intento decirle la muchacha

"Déjalo, no quiero hablar del tema" - le respondió el científico

"¿En serio? Porque a mi si que me interesaría hablar de ello" - dijo una voz metalizada

El Viktor Battlecast se encontraba saliendo de una sala continua, andando lentamente hasta que entro en su campo visual


	120. Ultima oportunidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 20 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

Viktor se encontraba junto con Vi frente a su doble Battlecast, tras haber destruido una replica de Orianna

"Veo que no has cambiado mucho" - dijo el científico oscuro fríamente

"En realidad he realizado muchas modificaciones" - le replico el doctor

"Comparadas a las mías son arcanas" - dijo con superioridad

El doctor desenfundo su pistola de rayos y le disparo, pero estos fueron parados por un campo de fuerza

"Tus armas son muy primitivas" - le comento el Viktor Oscuro

"No son primitivas, solo les falta desarrollo" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas es respuesta

"¿Como tu evolución?" - pregunto el doctor de otro mundo

Viktor se quedo en silencio al ver que parte de lo que le decía era cierto, tras varios años todavía no había conseguido su evolución

"Me llamáis corrupto, pero soy un científico, un genio que ha llevado la evolución a decenas de universos" - le empezó a decir

"No eres un genio... eres un monstruo..." - le acuso el científico

"Si yo soy un monstruo tu también lo eres, la única diferencia es que yo hice bien mi trabajo y mi papel" - le replico la Máquina de Guerra

Viktor Battlecast se alejo un poco y miro fijamente hacia el cielo, viendo el láser rojo que todavía mantenía el portal abierto

"Habéis destruido a mis Máquinas de Batalla pero por cada muerto que encuentre... otro nacerá... ser el creador... ese es mi destino..." - le dijo con voz profunda 

"Tu destino es ser una copia" - le recrimino Viktor

El ser oscuro activo su cañón desintegrador, el cual empezó a brillar y fijar como objetivo al verdadero Viktor

"No... tu eres mi... co.." - intento de responderle el Battlecast

Antes de poder completar la frase, Vi se lanzo contra el doble de Viktor, haciendo que el disparo alcanzase el orbe de generaba el láser, y por consecuente el portal

"¡Estúpida! ¡¿Qué crees que has hecho?!" - le grito el Viktor Oscuro lleno de furia

"¿Yo? Mi trabajo" - le respondió la oficial de Piltover

"¡No comprendes lo que acabas de...." - los gritos del androide fueron interrumpidos por un Rayo de la Muerte

"No te atrevas a hablarle así a la dama" - le dijo el científico con cierto enfado

El heraldo de la guerra se reincorporo y levanto su brazo derecho con la intención de atacar a su doble dimensional

"Los sentimientos son... débiles...." - murmuro el villano

"Pues entonces siente esto" - dijo la policía mientras le agarraba del brazo

Vi apretó fuerte sus puños y le arranco de un solo golpe su brazo mecánico, produciendo un desgarrador grito en el villano

"¿Como sabias que su brazo robotico era el derecho?" - pregunto Viktor mientras se acercaba

"Suerte, supongo" - respondió la chica de pelo rosa

"Da igual... que me matéis... ya he sembrado el caos en tu mundo... y en decenas... mi legado no morirá..." - dijo con falta de aire mientras goteaba aceite de su brazo

El heraldo de las máquinas se le acerco, le quito el núcleo de su pecho y el casco negro, revelando su desfigurada cara, mucho peor que la suya

"Lo sé..." - dijo antes de dispararle con su arma en el cráneo


	121. Solo quedan cenizas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 21 de 21 del "Arco Battlecast"

La batalla con el Viktor Oscuro ya había acabado, este se encontraba delante del científico supremo, muerto

Viktor y Vi se quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos, perdidos en pensamientos

"¿Ha acabado todo?" - pregunto la oficial de policía 

"Las máquinas han cesado su funcionamiento y tanto el portal como la barrera han desaparecido" - le empezó a decir Viktor

"¿Eso es un sí?" - le volvió a preguntar Vi

"De momento si" - le respondió más directamente

"¿Qué quieres decir con "de momento"?" - le pregunto la chica de hierro

"Taliyah sigue fuera, Xerath esta esparcido por unas ruinas, mi laboratorio esta destruido y media ciudad de Zaun con ella" - le contesto con cierto enfado

"Viktor" - le llamo la muchacha

"¡¿Qué quieres ahora?!" - le pregunto con furia

"Has ganado... aun queda restablecerlo todo... hablar con Taliyah... hacer regresar a Xerath... pero ya has vencido..." - le intento hacer comprender la chica de pelo rosa

"No... no he vencido... nunca he vencido..." - le dijo fríamente el doctor

"¿Como qué no has vencido? Hemos derrotado a ese tipo de lunático" - le dijo la mujer

"Ese lunático soy yo... da igual si muere o vive... sigo siendo yo... él estará siempre en mi..." - le explico con cierta tristeza en su voz

"Viktor, tu nunca vas a ser como él" - le intentaba decir la campeona

"No... llegara un día en que este harto de buscar la evolución... llegara un momento en que piense como él..." - le dijo el científico

"Ese día nunca va a llegar" - le aseguro Vi sin preocupaciones

"Cuando murió Griffin... estaba lleno de ira... ¿como sabes que eso no volverá a pasar?" - le pregunto el heraldo de las máquinas

"Porque yo voy a estar contigo, ¿entiendes?" - le respondió con una sonrisa

"Nunca vas a dejarme en paz, ¿no?" - le pregunto el villano

"No, no lo creo" - le respondió con normalidad

Los dos intercambiaron una breve mirada y luego salieron a comprobar el estado de la ciudad, parte de los emisarios y de los ciudadanos se encontraban esperándoles

"¿Qué ha pasado con el Viktor Oscuro?" - pregunto la Comandante Ashe, quien se encontraba junto a los Proyecto

"Hemos tenido un pequeño "accidente" con él" - le respondió la oficial

"Entonces... ¿ya esta? ¿ha terminado el asedio?" - pregunto una mujer Zaunita

"Si.. las Máquinas de Batalla han muerto..." - le respondió el propio Viktor

Los habitantes de Zaun empezaron a celebrar la caída del Viktor Oscuro, con el heraldo de las máquinas reuniéndose con su equipo

"¿Vas a ir directamente al laboratorio?" - pregunto Thresh al doctor

"Si, no me gustan estas celebraciones, son demasiado humanas" - le contesto Viktor

"Viktor, tienes que prestar declaración luego" - le advirtió la chica de hierro

"Soy un villano, que no se te olvide" - le respondió el científico

Vi puso rumbo hacia Piltover y Viktor junto a Thresh, Singed y Nautilus hacia lo que quedaba de su laboratorio

"Viktor, ¿de qué incidente hablabas?" - pregunto Singed con curiosidad

"Tenia algo que él no y eso le molestaba" - le respondió directamente

"¿Y qué era?" - le volvió a preguntar

"Una compañera de viaje" - le respondió Viktor


	122. Reconstrucción

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de Taliyah"

Tras la invasión ocurrida en Zaun y derrotar al Viktor Oscuro, el científico supremo, acompañado de Thresh, Nautilus y Singed, volvió a donde se encontraba su laboratorio

Este estaba siendo reconstruido por Zac, Dr. Mundo y Warwick, aunque por el lugar también se encontraban Lissandra, Fiora y Veigar

"Veo que habéis recolocado los suelos" - comento el villano mientras caminaba por su antigua base de operaciones

"Si, algunos campeones de Zaun insistieron en ayudar" - le comento Lissandra

"Si quieren ayudar no me quejo" - admitió Viktor mientras buscaba por lo alrededores - "¿Como se "encuentra" Xerath ahora mismo?"

"Su energía no ha descendido o esparcido, las ventajas de ser un ser de energía es que formas parte de todo lo que te rodea" - le explico Veigar

"Bien, es hora de que os de nuevas instrucciones, ¿alguna pega?" - pregunto el científico

"¿Cuanto tiempo pretendes que Rammus permanezca en Shurima? Tiene obligaciones con la Liga y los invocadores, al igual que todos nosotros" - le comento Fiora

"Si mis cálculos son precisos debería poder estar de vuelta en dos días" - le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"Creo que puedes proseguir" - le dijo Thresh

"Nautilus, tu te quedaras con Veigar y los campeones de Zaun, Singed tu intenta reparar mi ordenador" - le dijo el doctor

"Soy químico, no informático, ese no es mi campo" - le dijo el químico loco

"Por eso he dicho intenta" - repitió con un leve enfado - "Yo me reuniré con Zed y Diana en Shurima, el resto podéis volver a la liga hasta nuevo informe"

"¿Pretendes que Zac, Warwick y Mundo se queden aquí hasta que terminen?" - pregunto Lissandra a su líder

"Que hagan lo que puedan por hoy, luego veré como recompongo el resto" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

"¡Me parece que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza!" - le comento Nautilus

"¿Tu crees? Mi laboratorio esta destruido, uno de mis amigos esta esparcido por donde piso y la única solución es irme a un desierto" - le replico Viktor

"Respira hondo o te va a dar un infarto" - le aconsejo Singed

"¿Respirar? Las máquinas no respiran...." - le dijo el villano

En ese momento Viktor entro en silencio, él no era una máquina, al menos de momento, el necesitaba tranquilizarse, la presión era algo demasiado humano

"Siento las exigencias pero necesito que Xerath vuelva y terminar con esta pesadilla" - comento mientras se sentaba sobre una caja

"Podría ser peor, al menos los portales todavía funcionan" - les dijo Fiora

"Si... sin una máquina que los controle adecuadamente...." - murmuro el heraldo de las máquinas

"Oh, por cierto conseguimos rescatar algo de los escombros" - le comento Thresh

"¿En serio? ¿Qué era?" - pregunto el científico 

"¡HOLA AMO!" - le saludo Blitzcrank mientras le abrazaba por la espalda

"Me había olvidado de ti" - murmuro el doctor con cierto enfado

"EL ARMARIO DE LA LIMPIEZA IMPIDIÓ MI DESTRUCCIÓN" - le dijo el androide

"Eres muy afortunado" - le dijo fríamente - "Ahora bájame o de lo contrario sustituiré la cafetera por tu cabeza"

El golem le bajó, provocando en Viktor un leve suspiro, aun le quedaba mucho por hacer para poder estar tranquilo


	123. Bajo el sol de Shurima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de Taliyah"

Viktor había conseguido parar la invasión de los Battlecast y ahora se encontraba junto a Vi y Zed en Shurima, donde estaban decididos a encontrar a Taliyah

"¿Habéis encontrado Diana y tu alguna pista?" - pregunto el doctor

"Si, al parecer Taliyah dejo un rastro que le llevaba hasta una aldea de Shurima" - le explico el ninja de las sombras

"¿Y por qué no estas allí con ella?" - le pregunto Vi

"Ella puede camuflarse con facilidad... yo lo tendría más difícil..." - le respondió Zed

"En ese caso no perdamos tiempo, tenemos que ponernos en camino" - ordeno Viktor mientras seguía a su compañero

El calor en Shurima era abrasador, a pesar de que Vi se sintiera con falta de aire no podía quejarse, Viktor y Zed llevaban máscaras de acero que les ponía en peor situación

"Oye, Viktor, ¿no tienes calor con el casco?" - le pregunto la muchacha

"No es un casco, es una máscara, además yo no tengo calor" - le respondió el científico

"Estas mintiendo, seguro que estas chorreando de sudor" - le dijo la chica de hierro

"No miento, mi armadura lleva un ligero sistema de enfriamiento" - le explico Viktor

"¿En serio tienes de eso?" - le pregunto algo sorprendida

"Por supuesto, no vendría a Shurima sin preparación" - le contestó el heraldo de las máquinas

"¡Podrías haber traído algo para ti!" - le comento la chica con cierto enfado

"Te pregunte por teléfono y dijiste que no me preocupase, que podrías aguantar el calor" - le replico el científico algo indignado

"¡¿Y por qué me haces caso?!" - le pregunto con enojo la muchacha

"La culpa es tuya, ¿para qué traes tu peto de hierro?" - pregunto el villano

"¡Para defenderme!" - le respondió la muchacha

"Para ya, solamente estamos molestando a Zed" - le dijo el doctor

"Es cierto, oye Zed, ¿tu no tienes calor?" - pregunto la oficial de Piltover

"Si me mantengo callado gasto menos esfuerzos y siento menos el calor..." - le respondió sin ni siquiera girarse

Tanto Viktor como Vi se miraron el uno al otro y se mantuvieron en silencio, al caer la noche decidieron parar junto a unas rocas

"Mañana por la mañana llegaremos allí sin problemas" - les dijo Zed

"Agradezco que le dieras un poco de tu agua a Vi" - aprovecho para decirle mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarla

Al parecer Vi se había gastado gran parte de su agua en los primeros cinco minutos que llevaban en Shurima. Afortunadamente Zed bebía poco y Viktor no necesitaba hidratarse.

"He dicho que lo siento..." - dijo Vi antes de bostezar - "¿Es normal que haga tanto frío?"

"¿Nunca fuiste al colegio? En los desiertos de noche hace mucho frío" - le respondió el científico

"De todos modos...." - Vi se abrazo al brazo de Viktor y dejo caer su cabeza en su hombro - "Mañana nos encontraremos con Taliyah"

"Si... eso es cierto... mañana..." - murmuro el androide

Viktor no tenia ninguna necesidad de dormir en intervalos cortos (días o incluso una semana) pero si podía observar a un animal tan extraño como era Vi mientras dormía


	124. Armadillo de las arenas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de Taliyah"

Mientras Viktor, Zed y Vi se encontraban camino a Shurima, Taliyah ya se encontraba en dicha ciudad, intentando que no la vieran

Ella camino hasta una zona apartada, hizo levitar una piedra y luego se sentó en ella, mirando fijamente la piedra arcana de Xerath

"¿Qué debería hacer con esto? ¿Destruirlo o esconderlo?" - se pregunto la tejedora de piedras

"Podrías quizás dármelo" - le respondió una voz desde detrás suya

Taliyah se dio la vuelta rápidamente, detrás de ella se encontraba el armadurillo conocido como Rammus, gran secundario del multiverso

"¿Rammus? ¿Como me has encontrado?" - pregunto la chica con sorpresa

"Conveniencia del argumento, supongo, eso o que destacas mucho en esta ciudad" - le respondió con cierta inseguridad

"¿Esta Diana por aquí?" - le pregunto la tejedora de piedra con voz temblorosa

"Si, ha venido conmigo, pero no intentes huir o sera peor" - le contesto con una sonrisa

La joven sabia que no podría escapar de Diana y Rammus, rindiéndose finalmente

"Están llegando, ¿verdad?" - pregunto mientras agarraba la runa

"Si, pero no es lo que importa" - le dijo el armadurillo

"¿Y qué es lo que importa?" - pregunto la joven maga

"Dime, Taliyah, ¿por qué le hiciste eso a Xerath?" - le pregunto Rammus

La hechicera se quedo unos segundos en silencio, mirando la arena y finalmente girándose hacia donde estaba el campeón

"El destruyo Shurima... por su culpa... da igual que quisiera liberarse... tanto el como Azir son iguales... los dos destruyeron Shurima..." - empezó a decirle la joven

"Si y a causa de eso no puede llevar una vida normal, ¿nunca te has parado a pensarlo?" - le pregunto el armadurillo

"¿Vida normal? ¡El disfruta de su forma! ¡Disfruta del poder! ¡Disfruta de causar dolor! ¡Su sueño es ver todo el mundo destruido!" - le grito Taliyah con enfado

Rammus respiro profundamente e intento por varios segundos buscar las palabras adecuadas

"Tu eres Shurima..." - empezó a decir el ser amorfo

"¿Como?" - pregunto extrañada al oír eso

"Tu eres Shurima... yo soy Shurima... Azir es Shurima... tarde o temprano la Shurima que tu conoces va a morir y otra va a renacer, como siempre ha pasado" - le dijo Rammus

"¿Insinúas que olvide el pasado?" - le pregunto algo enfadada

"No, solamente que recuerdes que es el pasado, no puedes cambiarlo, solo tus actos determinan tu futuro" - le respondió el armadurillo

En ese momento Taliyah pudo divisar a Diana en lo que parecía ser una pequeña tormenta de arena que se iba aproximando 

"Puedes repetir lo que hizo Xerath.... incluida su ideología que matar por un bien mayor... o aprender de él y perdonar... sé la heroína..." - le dijo Rammus

"Tal vez...." - Taliyah volvió su mirada a la piedra rúnica antes de levantar la mirada - "Tal vez tengas razón.... Rammus..."

"Todos los campeones llevamos una carga... ninguno somos la excepción..." - le comento mientras sonreía

Delante de ella se encontraban Vi, Diana, Zed y Viktor, mirándola fijamente y esperando una posible explicación de todo lo sucedido

"Taliyah...." - le saludó el científico con cierto tono de decepción

"Viktor..." - le devolvió el saludo la tejedora de piedras


	125. Almas de hierro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de Taliyah"

Vi, Viktor, Taliyah y los Emisarios del Mal se encontraban en el laboratorio de Viktor, este aun estaba a medio reparar, con el ordenador principal reparado y el suelo puesto

La habitación de Orianna y la de Viktor también estaban a mitad de proceso pero era suficiente para el científico por ahora

"¿Habéis traído la piedra rúnica?" - pregunto Veigar

"Más o menos, hemos traído a la chica" - le respondió Diana

"¿Y donde esta ahora?" - le volvió a preguntar el maestro del mal

"Ella esta hablando con Viktor" - le dijo Zed

En donde se supone que debía estar una de las salas de Viktor, se encontraban el heraldo de las máquinas y la tejedora de piedras, hablando

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" - le pregunto Viktor

"No quiero que el mundo quede destruido" - le respondió la joven

"Si algún día el mundo se destruye será para dar pie a uno mejor" - le dijo el científico con tono de enfado en sus palabras

"¿Y por eso murió la gente de Shurima? ¿Para hacer un mundo mejor? ¡Ese tipo hizo un genocidio y quiere hacer lo mismo en el futuro!" - le grito la maga

"¿Y por eso le mataste? ¿Por eso mataste a mi amigo? ¿Por qué cometió un error?" - le pregunto el villano de hierro

"Fue una matanza... no un error..." - le respondió la niña

"Tal vez mi error fue confiar en ti..." - le comento el doctor mientras extendía su mano para que le diera la piedra rúnica

Taliyah vio en sus ojos roboticos la falta de sentimientos hacia ella, era muy raro que Viktor confiara en alguien y ella le había defraudado

La pequeña maga le entrego la piedra y luego le acompaño hasta donde estaban los demás supervillanos, Rammus y Vi

"¡¿Podemos empezar ya?!" - pregunto Nautilus

"Claro, Lissandra y yo nos encargamos" - le respondió Veigar

Los dos magos colocaron la piedra rúnica en el centro de la sala, luego los dos usaron sus poderes para juntar toda la energía de la zona entorno a la piedra

Las piezas metálicas y las cadenas de Xerath se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones, creando en principio una especie de esqueleto de energía

"¿Siempre es así la magia?" - pregunto Vi al científico mientras espectaba

"No estoy muy al corriente pero supongo que es porque se trata de energía arcana" - le explico el hombre de acero

Finalmente la energía empezó a fluir alrededor de la runa, tomando por fin la forma original de Xerath, con sus ojos brillando fuertemente

"He... vuelto..." - dijo aun en estado de shock

"Tomatelo con calma Xerath" - le dijo Swain mientras se acercaba

"¿Como... he vuelto...?" - pregunto aun conmocionado

"Conseguimos recuperar tu piedra rúnica" - le explico Singed

"Taliyah... ¿donde esta?" - pregunto mientras miraba los destrozos

"Estoy aquí" - respondió caminando hacia el

La tejedora de piedra se quedo quieta y le miro fijamente, esperando a que le matara con su magia o poderes

"Entiendo... tu preocupación..." - empezó a decirle el ser de energía - "Pero... no vuelvas... a hacerlo...."

La joven maga solo pudo mirar fijamente al suelo mientras Viktor respiraba aliviado, su mayor preocupación ya había pasado


	126. Descansar

Todo lo malo había quedado atrás por el momento, el llamado científico supremo se encontraba sentado y mirando el cielo azul

Luego puso su mano sobre el suelo y levanto un poco de arena, la cual se escapaba de sus mano robotica, claramente pensando

"Viktor, ¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?" - le pregunto Vi

La chica de hierro no llevaba sus brazos mecánicos y se encontraba en bañador, el típico de dos piezas de colores blancos y negros, también llevaba gafas de sol y una camisa azul por encima

"No me gusta la playa" - le respondió friamente el villano

"Pero los demás se estan divirtiendo" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa

Orianna y Blitzcrank se encontraban junto a la orilla, observando el agua sin decir nada, Taliyah se encontraba sentada sobre una roca

"Si, parece que estan disfrutando" - le dijo sarcásticamente el doctor

"Venga ya, no seas tan aburrido" - le dijo la oficial de Piltover algo molesta

"¿Aburrido? Sentarse sobre arena es una perdida de tiempo, yo estaba reparando mi laboratorio" - le replico el criminal

"¡Si te saco de tu laboratorio es para que no te falte el aire!" - le grito la muchacha

"¡Eso que dices es algo estúpido!" - le replico el doctor

La policía se sentó bajo la sombrilla y junto a Viktor, mirando que tipo de libro estaba leyendo, al parecer se trataba de uno acerca de bioquímica 

"¿De verdad te molesta tanto estar aquí?" - le pregunto la chica de hierro

"Siento que podría estar haciendo cosas más importantes" - le respondió el científico

"¿No es importante estar aquí con tu novia?" - le pregunto algo enfadada

Al escuchar la pregunta Viktor se quedo parado por algunos segundos, era la primera vez que ella se llamaba así misma "su novia", cosa a la que el doctor no estaba acostumbrado

Cosas como salir a citas, charlar juntos o besarse eran cosas que hacían los novios, pero todo eso lo olvido hace mucho tiempo

"Me gusta estar contigo... es solo que aun estoy algo cansado de todo lo ocurrido..." - le comento el hombre de hierro

"¿Cansado? Por eso mismo hemos venido aquí" - le dijo la muchacha

"Me refiero a que desde hace semanas únicamente han estado los Battlecast, los Proyecto, mi laboratorio, lo ocurrido con Xerath, solo quería un día normal" - le explico el doctor

"Bueno.. este podría ser casi normal.." - le dijo la oficial de Piltover

"Supongo que si..." - le dijo el doctor

"De todos modos estoy segura de que encuentras algo bueno aquí" - le dijo Vi mientras se levantaba

"Si... supongo que si hay algo bueno..." - le comento el científico mirándola desde abajo

"Ahora puedes comerme mejor con la mirada" - le dijo en forma de broma la chica

"Si... bueno... te sienta muy bien... el bañador..." - le comento el científico en voz baja e intentando ser discreto 

"¿De verdad crees que me veo bien?" - le pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro

"Si-sino fuera así... n-no lo diría..." - le respondió tímidamente

En ese momento Vi no pudo aguantarse más y se lanzo encima suya para abrazarle, para más presión de Viktor


	127. ¿Sin descanso?

Viktor y Vi se encontraban en la playa, tomando una especie de día de descanso tras los muchos problemas que habían sucedido

"¿Te ha dado una insolación?" - le pregunto el científico

La muchacha se había quedado abrazando al doctor tras haber estado hablando un rato con el

"No me ha dado, idiota" - le respondió bruscamente

"No... no estoy acostumbrado a estos abrazos tan largos...." - le comento el villano

"Yo... emm... no quería llamarte idiota..." - intento disculparse la muchacha

"No pasa nada" - le dijo con su voz robotica

"¿Puedes... quitarte la máscara?" - le pregunto la chica de hierro

"¡¿Por qué?!" - le pregunto un poco alterado

"Solo quiero verte el rostro, no haré nada más" - le dijo Vi mientras cruzaba los dedos

"¿En serio?" - le pregunto el criminal con dudas

"Si, prometo que no te golpeare ni nada" - le contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro

El heraldo de las máquinas dudo por varias segundas, sin embargo acciono uno de los botones de su cinturón y luego procedió a quitarse su casco

En el mismo instante en que Viktor se quito su casco se pudo que estaba algo enrojecido, con sus implantes roboticos mirándola fijamente y sudando

"¿Estas ya content..?" - intento preguntarle el villano

La oficial de Piltover, sin embargo, le agarro rápidamente de sus mejillas y le besó como si no lo hubiera hecho en meses.... cosa que en verdad es cierto

"Dijiste que solo querías..." - intento decirle Viktor

"Te mentí, ¿de acuerdo?" - le dijo bruscamente antes de volver a besarle

Vi siguió con el beso, acercando su cuerpo más a Viktor y haciendo que este lograra acostumbrarse, una vez hecho esto coloco sus manos alrededor suya

A Viktor no le gustaba que Vi le besara, básicamente porque era como una droga de la que después no podría librarse, fue entonces cuando su brazo robotico rozo su espalda

"Ihhh..." - se quejo en voz baja la chica de hierro, cortando el beso

"Arf.... ¿está muy... frío... el metal?" - pregunto mientras intentaba respirar el científico

"Me ha tomado por sorpresa..." - respondió mientras volvió a besarlo

Sin embargo, el momento en que Vi descendió su brazo hacia los pantalones de Viktor fue cuando este se detuvo

"¡Detente!" - le grito cortando el beso y poniéndose rápidamente el casco

"¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?" - le pregunto la muchacha

"¡¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?!" - le pregunto con enojo el villano

"¿No quieres....?" - le insinuó la policía mirándole preocupada

"Vi... yo... no estoy preparado... todo esto... incluido los besos... es nuevo para mí.... necesito tiempo...." - intento decirle el heraldo de las máquinas

En ese momento la chica de hierro se quedo callada y se dio cuenta de por qué le gustaba Viktor, el no era alguien normal, era alguien poderoso pero a la vez inocente

Él había abandonado hace mucho tiempo sus sentimientos y ahora estaba intentando recuperarlos por ella

"Lo siento... yo no pensé..." - le intento decir la agente

Sin embargo Viktor le agarro de los hombros y la abrazo, con sus manos aun temblando y diciendo en voz baja algo que abrió los ojos de Vi

"Gracias...."


	128. Ligera frustración

Estaba siendo un día muy normal para Viktor, este se encontraba en su laboratorio utilizando su ordenador principal

Su laboratorio estaba ya casi reparado, sin embargo cosas como el resto de salas, el techo (algo importante) o los sistemas de seguridad seguían sin reparación

"¡Blitzcrank!" - llamo el científico a su robot a modo de grito

"¿EN QUE PUEDO AYUDARLE? AMO" - pregunto el golem de vapor

"Quiero que me digas a donde ha ido a parar toda la información de mi ordenador" - le exigió saber el científico

"A CAUSA DEL REINICIO FORZOSO, GUARDE TODOS LOS DATOS EN MI MEMORIA" - le respondió el androide dorado

"Eso fue muy previsor por tu parte, ahora traspasa los datos" - le ordeno el villano

"COMO USTED ORDENE, AMO" - le contesto mientras conectaba un cable de su cabeza al ordenador gigante

"¿Cuanto tiempo va a tardar?" - pregunto el doctor

"POSIBLEMENTE CUARENTA Y CINCO MINUTOS" - le respondió Blitzcrank

El heraldo de las máquinas se cruzo de brazos y se sentó cerca de una de sus mesas, obviamente le iba a costar recuperar su ritmo habitual de trabajo

"Revisa todos los datos de tu memoria en orden de prioridad" - le dijo Viktor

"EMPEZANDO DESDE EL MENOR: PETICIÓN DE KLED DE UNIRSE A LOS, LLAMADOS POR ÉL MISMO, EMISARIOS DE KLED" - le empezó a contar el robot

"Mandale un mensaje de negación" - comento mientras escribía en uno de sus folios

"SIGUIENTE: REMODELACIÓN DEL LABORATORIO" 

"No creo que eso sea ya necesario" 

"SIGUIENTE: EXHAUSTIVO ANÁLISIS CORPORAL DE VI" 

"Supongo que... espera.. yo no he ordenado eso en ningún momento" - le dijo muy seguro de si mismo

"FUE REALIZADO EN BASE A LAS FOTOS DE ARCHIVO ENCONTRADAS, PETICIÓN DE RAMMUS PARA USTED" - le informó el campeón de hojalata

"Algún día sustituiré a ese armadillo por una piedra" - murmuro con cierto enfado

"ENTONCES LO ELIMINARE DE LA BASE DE DATOS" 

"No... déjalo para... los archivos... ejem.. aun no están completos..." - le ordeno Viktor

"COMO ORDENE, EL ULTIMO DATO ES EL INICIO DE UN PROYECTO ACERCA DE LA INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL" 

El hombre de hojalata se cruzo de brazos pensativo, el había estado jugueteando con las inteligencias artificiales desde que creo a Blitzcrank

La idea de tener a un "ayudante interno" que no necesitara espacio ni cuidados era muy atrayente, podría ser el próximo proyecto en terminar, un nuevo punto de inicio

"¿Cuanto queda para el funcionamiento de los datos?" - pregunto el doctor

"QUEDAN TREINTA Y CINCO MINUTOS" - le respondió Blitzcrank

Viktor se volteo y empezó a mirar sus planos, a un lado tenia las armas, a otro los planos del sistema informático de su I.A.

"En cuanto termines nos pondremos a ello" - le informo el villano

"COMO USTED ORDENE, AMO" 

Mientras tanto, Taliyah y Orianna se encuentran en la sala central, con la primera leyendo un libro y la segunda mirando el cielo, al no tener techo

"¿Cuanto tiempo crees que tendremos de estas vistas?" - pregunto la androide

"No lo sé, supongo que una semana o así" - le respondió la chica

"Al menos tenéis vistas, mi apartamento no tiene ventanas" - dijo Vi desde la puerta


	129. Un pequeño paso

Viktor seguía trabajando con Blitzcrank en su laboratorio, intentando crear vida artificial mientras que Vi acababa de llegar

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?" - pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"Leer" - respondió Taliyah en seco

"Miro al cielo" - le contesto la dama metálica 

"Vaya, que divertido" - comento Vi con sarcasmo

"Si, mirar al cielo con la bola es divertido" - añadió Orianna

"No me gusta cuando habla de esa cosa en tercera persona" - dijo la oficial de Piltover

"¿Tercera persona? ¿A qué viene eso de hablar tan correctamente?" - le pregunto la chica de acero

"Se le habrá pegado de tanto estar con Viktor" - le respondió la tejedora de piedras sin apartar la vista de su lectura

"Eh, yo siempre he hablado bien" - le dijo la chica de hierro algo ofendida

Tanto Taliyah como Orianna miraron fijamente a la campeona de Zaun, obviamente eso no era verdad y lo sabían

"De todos modos, ¿qué esta haciendo Viktor?" - pregunto mientras tomaba asiento

"El Doctor Viktor esta intenta crear una inteligencia artificial en su ordenador, proyecto que intento poco antes de la llegada de las Máquinas de Batalla" - le informo Orianna

"¿Inteligencia qué?" - pregunto la oficial de Piltover

"Ve y pregúntale, si tienes curiosidad" - le dijo Taliyah

Vi le tomó la palabra a la joven y se levantó, andando hacia la sala principal donde se encontraba Viktor

"Hey, Viktor, ¿qué estas haciendo?" - le pregunto la muchacha

"Intento crear una inteligencia artificial" - le respondió el villano sin prestar mucha atención

"¿Por qué todos saben qué es eso menos yo?" - pregunto la chica de hierro con cierto enojo

"Inteligencia Artificial es crear una máquina o programa que piense por si misma, es decir crear vida de la nada" - le explico el doctor

"¿Como Orianna? Entonces no puede ser tan difícil" - le dijo Vi

"No es como Orianna, los pensamientos e inteligencia de Orianna ya los tenia en su antiguo cuerpo" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"De todos modos quería hablar contigo de un tema" - le dijo la chica de hierro mirando hacia otro lado

"¿Un tema? Se más especifica" - le dijo Viktor

"El otro día en la playa me dijiste "gracias", ¿por qué?" - le pregunto algo confusa

"¿De verdad es necesario hablar de eso?" - le replico el villano

"No veo por que no, además apenas me queda una semana de vacaciones" - le dijo la chica de hierro

El científico miro hacia todos los lados del laboratorio, comprobando que no había nadie

"Te lo dije por ser como eres" - le dijo el doctor

"¿Por ser como soy? ¿A qué te refieres?" - le pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"Tu personalidad, tu forma de ser, toda tu persona, agradezco que seas así" - le dijo antes de volver a su trabajo

Pasados algunos minutos el doctor se levanto y acompaño a Vi hacia la sala principal, intentando tomarse un pequeño respiro, siendo obligado por la chica

Todo esto sin darse cuenta de que en su ordenador aparece una especie de punto rojo, acompañado de una voz suave pero robotica

"VIIIIIIIP... VIIIIIIIP... VIIIIIIP..." - siguió emitiendo en la oscuridad del laboratorio


	130. Aventura espacial

El laboratorio de Viktor es un buen lugar donde empezar una historia, sin embargo hoy vamos a comenzar en el espacio, más concretamente en la Nave Nodriza 2.0, o lo que queda de ella

"Este sitio me da escalofríos" - dijo Rumble mientras recorrían los pasillos

Viktor estaba siendo acompañado por Rumble, la Amenaza Mecánica, y Vi, la oficial de Piltover

"¿Por qué hemos venido a un sitio como este?" - pregunto la policía

"Puede que aquí encuentre algo útil y rescatable" - le respondió el villano

"¿Hemos venido a reciclar?" - pregunto la oficial

"Más o menos" - le contesto el doctor

"No me lo creo, tienes una oportunidad de ir al espacio y solamente es para buscar trastos inservibles" - le comento la chica de pelo rosa

"No son inservibles" - le replico Rumble - "La Nave Nodriza 2.0 quedo inutilizada tras el incidente del año pasado, pero aun tiene bastante tecnología"

"Rumble no ha podido explicarse mejor, en cuanto Veigar me comento que habían abandonado este sitio... no pude resistirme..." - le dijo el científico

"¿Eso implica más rayos de la muerte?" - pregunto la chica de hierro

"Probablemente" - le respondió mientras miraba los ordenadores - "Parece que el sistema principal aun funciona"

"Yo me voy a dar una vuelta" - dijo Vi antes de largarse

La chica de pelo rosa pudo observar varias partes de la nave que estaban selladas, seguramente debido al incidente que ocurrió con las arañas

Mientras andaba perdida en sus pensamientos acabo llegando a un puente con ventanas al exterior, se podía ver el universo y Runaterra

"Estas vistas son fascinantes" - se dijo así misma la agente - "¿Por qué esas estrellas están tan juntas?"

"Porque forman una constelación" - le respondió Viktor, reuniéndose con ella

"¿No estabas con los ordenadores?" - le pregunto Vi lanzandole una mirada picara

"No podía dejarte ir sola por la nave" - le contesto el criminal

"Parece que alguien no quiere separarse de mi" - le dijo con una sonrisa y mirándole de reojo

"Más bien no quería que destruyeras la nave, o al menos no con nosotros dentro" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"Que palabras más bonitas dices" - le dijo la muchacha con cierto enojo

Vi luego desvió la mirada hacia el universo, viendo los soles, estrellas y planetas en la lejanía

"¿Qué crees que habrá ahí afuera?" - le pregunto Vi

"Yo diría que millones de bolas de gas quemándose en la lejanía" - le contesto Viktor

"Tu y tu ciencia, ¿solo puedes ver eso?" - le pregunto con un enojo mayor

"También veo poder... el poder que persigue Veigar..." - comento con los brazos cruzados

Mientras tanto, Rumble se encuentra en la sala de experimentos, buscando algo

"¿Donde demonios esta esa llave inglesa?" - se pregunto mientras husmeaba

De repente vio algo en el fondo de la habitación, con un par de luces rojas

"¿Qué es esa cosa brillante?" - se pregunto mientras encendía la luz

El yordle azulado abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio lo que había delante suya, una especie de capullo o crisálida gigante de metal, con una especie de luces rojas parpadeando


	131. Serenos y con calma

Los campeones de Zaun y Rumble habían hecho un viaje a los restos de la Nave Nodriza, en busca de algunas máquinas o tecnología que poder usar para experimentar

Lo que no sabían era que también iban a encontrar una especie de capullo o crisálida metaliza en la habitación dedicada a los experimentos

"¿Qué puede ser esa cosa?" - pregunto Vi mientras lo observaba 

"Parece una crisálida... de algún tipo de insecto..." - le respondió Viktor mientras lo observaba

"¿Y como demonios ha llegado aquí?" - se pregunto el yordle azulado

"Habrá entrado por unos de los boquetes que dejaste" - le dijo la chica de hierro

"¿Por qué nunca se lo reprocháis a Veigar o a Nautilus? Ellos también estaban" - le reprochó el pequeño ingeniero

"Porque ellos me caen bien" - le respondió el hombre de metal

Los dos mecánicos siguieron discutiendo mientras Vi miraba con curiosidad el artefacto, este tenia cinco luces rojas parpadeando, las cuales se convirtieron en cuatro

"Hey, Viktor, ¿puedes venir un momento?" - le pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"¿Has encontrado algo raro?" - pregunto mientras se acercaba

"Parece que tiene una cuenta atrás o algo así" - le dijo mientras lo señalaba

"¿Es posible que haya algo hibernando?" - comento el yordle azulado

"¿Hibernando? ¿De donde has sacado eso?" - pregunto el científico

"Me parece raro que algo tan grande sea de una cría, ademas si algún bicho hubiera habitado esto se notaria" - le respondió Rumble

"Es cierto, sin embargo hay algo que me escama mucho" - dijo mientras observaba al ser

"¿El qué? ¿Qué haya aparecido de repente?" - preguntó Vi

"No, es este metal y la tecnología, no parecen pertenecer a este mundo" - dijo Viktor

"¿Te refieres a que puede ser alienigena? Porque el ultimo que vi era una araña" - le dijo Rumble un poco nervioso

"No precisamente tiene que ser de otro mundo... tal vez de otra dimensión..." - dedujo el doctor

"¿Te refieres a que puede ser un Battlecast?" - le pregunto la chica de hierro

"La tecnología es muy parecida, igual llegó desde su universo" - le respondió medio dudando

Los tres campeones siguieron discutieron hasta que el yordle azulado escucho un ruido proveniente del capullo

"Hey, me parece que se esta abriendo" - les dijo mientras se acercaba

"Es imposible, ¿cuanto le queda a la cuenta atrás?" - pregunto mientras se acercaba

El contador parecía haberse congelado, mostrando tres luces amarillas permanentes

"Un momento... no es una cuenta atrás... estaba escaneando..." - dijo Viktor de repente

"¿Escaneando? ¿A qué te refieres?" - le pregunto la oficial de Piltover

"Estaba comprobando cuantas formas de vida había en la sala..." - le respondió el doctor

En ese mismo momento la crisálida se abrió, soltando un poco de humo y revelando estar vació por dentro

"¿Esta vacío? ¿Entonces no había nada?" - pregunto Rumble extrañado

"No.. hay cables que estaban conectados a algo... más bien parece que se ha vuelto invi..." - intento decirles Viktor mientras se acercaba al artefacto

De repente una ráfaga de proyectiles impactó en la espalda del científico, al girarse los dos campeones pudieron ver a un Kha'Zix Metalizado avanzar hacia ellos


	132. Prometheus

Rumble y Vi se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la criatura que había delante de ellos, se trataba de una especie de Kha'Zix metalizado

"¿Ese es Kha'Zix?" - pregunto la chica de hierro

"Debe de ser su versión de otro mundo" - le respondió el científico levantándose

En la mente del monstruo robotizado, estaba seleccionando a Viktor como objetivo, lanzándose segundos después a por él con su Salto

Antes de llegar a tocarlo, Vi le agarro de las patas y lo lanzó contra la pared

"Parece que te tiene manía" - dijo la oficial de Piltover

Mecha Kha'Zix se reincorporo y desenvaino sus cuchillas, de doble filo

"Eso confirma tu teoría" - dijo Viktor mientras atacaba al insecto con su Rayo de la Muerte

"¿Por qué siempre que vengo al espacio ocurre lo mismo?" - pregunto Rumble mientras sacaba su pistola de Arpones Electrificados de mano

El androide, o cyborg, esquivo los ataques, camuflándose con rapidez entre las paredes del laboratorio, siendo estas de un color parecido

"Ese maldito bicho..." - se quejo la chica de hierro

"Estas atentos al sonido" - dijo Viktor mientras ajustaba el visor de sus ojos

El heraldo de las máquinas analizó la zona, siendo que mientras lo hacia escuchó un ruido proveniente de su lado derecho

Viktor giro la mirada y vio un tornillo en el suelo de aspecto extraño

"¡Esta a vuestra derecha!" - grito mientras disparaba su Rayo de la Muerte

El rayo golpeo al monstruo de acero, haciendo que retrocediera y emitiera una especie de chillido metálico

"Es la hora de golpear cosas" - dijo Vi mientras se lanzaba a por el monstruo

"¿Qué es exactamente la hora de golpear cosas?" - pregunto Rumble a Viktor

"Cada segundo de su vida" - le respondió el doctor

Vi golpeó al Mecha Khazix con su Asalto y Lesiones, golpeándolo fuertemente con el suelo y haciendo que algunas piezas de su pecho se rompiesen

"¡Esto por intentar matarnos!" - gritaba la chica de hierro mientras le golpeaba

"¡Gyaaaaaaaaaahh!" - grito el insecto mientras clavaba sus guadañas en su puño

El puño derecho de Vi empezó soltar chispas, provocando que esta se apartara y el insecto pudiese alejarse un poco de ellos

El ataque de la policía le había despojado de parte de su robotica cara y del pecho

"Parece que ya lo tenemos más fácil" - comento el yordle azulado

El ser de otro mundo emitió un sonido metalizado y de sus hombreras salio una especie de lanzamisiles mientras clavaba sus guadañas en el suelo

"Tenias que hablar..." - le replico la campeona de Zaun

"¡¡¡Kha!!!" - grito el monstruo mientras lanzaba su ataque

Los misiles fueron esquivados por los campeones e impactaron en la pared, abriendo un pequeño agujero que llevaba al espacio

"¡Resistid mientras se activa el sistema de seguridad!" - les dijo Rumble mientras se sujetaba a la pata de una mesa clavada al suelo

Todos estaban aferrándose por no ser absorbidos, siendo que el Kha'Zix se lanzó a por Viktor, con la intención de llevárselo con el

"No pienso terminar así" - declaró el científico mientras le disparaba un rayo repulsor

El insecto quedó cegado y termino cayendo por el agujero, quedándose flotándose en el espacio mientras la pared se reparaba


	133. El sendero de la guerra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de Jax"

Viktor y Vi se encontraban entrando en su laboratorio, acababan de volver de su "aventura" en la Nave Nodriza 2.0 y estaban realmente agotados

"Es la ultima vez que viajo al espacio..." - dijo Vi mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas

"No toda la travesía ha sido mala" - dijo el científico mientras dejaba algunos artilugios encima de su mesa

"Es cierto, estuvo bien hasta que apareció esa cucaracha de acero" - le comento la muchacha

"Creo que la voy a llamar, el Mecha Kha'zix" - le dijo el doctor

"¿Le vas a poner nombre a todas las cosas asesinas que encuentres?" - le pregunto Vi

"Solo a las cosas interesantes" - le respondió el doctor

En ese momento entró Blitzcrank, proveniente de la sala continua 

"ME ALEGRO DE VERLES DE VUELTA, LAS REFORMAS DEL LABORATORIO YA CASI ESTÁN LISTAS AL 85%" - les informo el androide

"Bien, me alegro, ¿ha ocurrido alguna otra cosa?" - le pregunto el villano

"HA LLEGADO UN GUERRERO PREGUNTANDO POR USTED" - le respondió el golem de vapor

"¿Un guerrero? ¿Quién es y como ha conseguido entrar?" - pregunto el científico 

"HA DICHO LLAMARSE EL MAESTRO DE ARMAS, SE ENCUENTRA EN SU SALA DE REUNIONES" - le contesto Blitzcrank

Viktor avanzó junto con Vi a la sala de reuniones, la cual se usaba ocasionalmente para sus encuentros con los Emisarios del Mal

Al llegar se encontró con un corpulento hombre de morado, con capucha y portando una farola entre sus manos, Viktor le reconoció inmediatamente

"¿Jax? ¿Qué haces aquí?" - pregunto el villano

"Vengo aquí para hablar contigo" - le contesto el maestro de armas

"¿Y como has entrado en mi laboratorio?" - le pregunto el heraldo de las máquinas

"Soy Jax, no hay puerta que se me resista" - le contesto el criminal

"¿Pero como has logrado localizarlo?" 

"Esos son detalles menores" - le respondió el guerrero

"No, va en serio, dímelo" - le insistió el científico 

"Vengo porque quiero que me actualices mi arma" - le dijo mientras le mostraba su farola

"Eso no es un arma, es una farola" - le dijo el cyborg

"La Liga de Leyendas no me deja usar otra arma, así que utilizo esta" - le explico Jax

"Aun así eso sigue siendo una farola" - le comento Vi

"Ya lo sé, pero actualizarla, soy el Maestro de Armas y solo tengo permiso para usar una, al menos quiero que sea distinta" - le explico el encapuchado 

"Eso es una tontería, actualizar tu arma es algo estúpido" - le dijo la chica de hierro

"¿Te parece actualizar mi Rayo de la Muerte algo estúpido?" - le pregunto Viktor

"Sí, es estúpido, parece que lo cambias como dos veces al mes" - le respondió Vi

"Te odio..." - murmuro el heraldo de las máquinas

"Sabes que eso no es cierto" - le dijo la chica sonriendo

"No quiero interrumpir vuestro coqueteo, ¿pero puedes hacer algo?" - le pregunto Jax

"¡Yo no coqueteo! ¡Yo soy Viktor! ¡El Heraldo de las Máquinas!" - le grito el científico supremo con cierto enfado

"Voy a dejarte aquí mi arma, si puedes hacer algo estaré esperando en tu sala principal" - dijo antes de salir en silencio


	134. Lo que antes fui

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de Jax"

Jax, el maestro de armas, había acudido al científico supremo, Viktor, para que le mejorase el arma actual que tenia, una farola...

Ahora el campeón morado se encontraba sentando en una de las sillas junto con Vi, esperando a que estuviera lista

"Oye, ¿como encontraste el sitio?" - le pregunto Taliyah desde otro lado

"Artimañas mías" - le respondió brevemente

"¿Te lo dijo Rumble?" - pregunto la chica de pelo rosa

"¿Quién es ese tal Rumble?" - le devolvió la pregunta con otra

"El enano ese peludo montado en chatarra" - le dijo la oficial de Piltover

Tanto Jax como Taliyah se quedaron en silencio, la tejedora de piedras sabia a quien se refería, mientras que Jax aun estaba más perdido

"De todos modos, creí que eras invencible con cualquier arma, ¿por qué quieres cambiarla?" - le pregunto la campeona de Zaun

"Porque he perdido el respeto de todos" - le contesto Jax en seco

"¿El respeto? ¿A qué te refieres?" - le pregunto la muchacha

"Antes la gente temía al oír el nombre de Jax, el Maestro de Armas, incluso Fiora sudaba al enfrentarme" - le empezó a contar el hombre de morado

"¿Y qué paso?" - pregunto la joven Taliyah

"El tiempo pasó... nuevos campeones llegarón... el respeto de los campeones más antiguos se ha perdido..." - le dijo tristemente

"Pero sigues siendo fuerte, ¿qué más da el arma?" - le pregunto Vi

"Todos los campeones van actualizando su armamento, pero a mí no se me permite, me gustaría volver a ser un maestro de armas y no usar una sola" - le respondió

"Aun así, si Viktor te la mejora seguirá siendo una sola arma" - le comento Taliyah

"Si, pero al menos sera un arma distinta que poder usar, no puede aguantar tener que usar únicamente un arma en combate" - le dijo Jax

Las palabras de Jax no tenían sentido para Vi, a ella le daba igual pelear con sus puño o sin ellos, igualmente podría darle una paliza a quien ella quisiera

"Por cierto, ¿por qué escogiste como arma una farola?" - le pregunto Vi mientras esperaban

"Era demasiado mortal con un arma normal, la farola era la única que aceptaban como tal" - le explicó el encapuchado 

"¡Pero si esa farola es de todo menos inofensiva! ¡Es una maldita farola!" - le grito la chica de hierro al escuchar la incongruencia 

"Aun así, no es nada comparada con una espada o un mazo" - le dijo el guerrero

"Lo que dices es una tontería, no se para que quieres un arma única, combatir con una farola ya es bastante logro" - le dijo Taliyah mientras regresaba a su lectura

"Ya, y perder contra Rammus también" - le comento Jax algo desanimado

"¿Perdiste contra Rammus?" - le pregunto la tejedora de piedras con tono burlón 

El maestro de armas lanzó una mirada asesina a la joven que le penetró el alma

En ese preciso momento, Viktor salio de su laboratorio avanzando hacia Jax y Vi, este no tenía nada en sus manos

"¿Has terminado ya con mi arma?" - le pregunto el ser octo-ocular

"Si, finalmente el arma esta terminada" - le anuncio el heraldo de las máquinas


	135. Maestro de armas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de Jax"

Viktor había conseguido terminar el arma que le había pedido Jax, el maestro de armas

El artilugio que había construido Viktor consistía en una lanza con dos puntas curvadas a sus lados y que terminaba en un filo, parecida a las usadas en los templos de guerra

"Parece que has trabajado bien el diseño" - comento Vi mientras le echaba un vistazo

"He hecho que se pareciera a los usados en Ionia"- le explico el científico

"¿Qué tipo de arma es?" - le pregunto el encapuchado 

"¿Tipo? Es una lanza... y punto..." - le respondió el doctor

"Esperaba algo más, para ser sinceros" - le comento Jax

"¿Qué creías que iba a hacer? ¿Ponerle dientes de sierra? Soy científico, no un armero" - le dijo con cierta indignación en sus palabras

"De todos modos..." - Jax se giró y fue hacia donde estaba su farol

"Puedo destruirla si quieres, ya no tienes por qué tenerla" - le sugirió el doctor

"No... creo que me la quedaré..." - dijo mientras la agarraba

Taliyah seguía estando con ellos, aunque sin prestar mucha atención, prefería mirar al suelo y pensar en sus cosas, siendo así que escuchó un ruido metálico

La tejedora de piedras se dio la vuelta y observo lo que parecía ser una daga clavada en el suelo, levantó la mirada pero inmediatamente alguien le tapó la boca desde detrás

"Shhh..." - susurró un encapuchado morado

El encapuchado llevaba una larga capa acabada en dagas y portaba una especie de de cuchilla que salía de su brazalete

"¿Tu crees que la liga te permitirá usar la otra?" - pregunto la oficial de Piltover

"Puede ser, si no tendré que conformarme con mi farola" - le respondió mientras se giraba

En ese momento los tres vieron al misterioso campeón sujetando a la joven maga, junto a la mesa donde estaba expuesta el arma

"¿Talon?" - pregunto extrañada Vi al verle

"Esto es vuestro" - dijo mientras lanzaba a Taliyah al suelo

Este acto fue acompañado de varias dagas lanzadas a los campeones 

"Y esto es mío" - dijo mientras escapaba con el arma

"¡Detenedle!" - grito Viktor alzando el puño

La sombra de la espada siguió corriendo, siendo perseguido por Jax, Taliyah y Vi

"¿Qué hace ese tipo?" - pregunto la joven hechicera

"Debe de haberme seguido" - dijo Jax mientras usaba su Potenciación para saltar sobre Talon

"¿Crees que un salto puede conmigo?" - le pregunto mientras le clavaba su puñal en el pecho

"¿Y tu crees que un puñar puede con el Maestro de Armas?" - le debatió el campeón

Talon intento acuchillarlo de nuevo pero fue golpeado por el Contraataque de Jax, el cual le derribo y lanzó contra la pared

"Rindete, chico" - le advirtió el encapuchado

"No puedes golpear a lo que no puedes ver" - dijo el Noxiano mientras usaba su Asalto de Sombra

El hombre de morado se quedó en silencio, escuchando su alrededor y como giraban las cuchillas de Talon en el aire

Cerró los ojos y cuando Talon reapareció para atacarle por la espalda reaccionó, golpeando fuertemente al soldado de Noxus

"Un simple soldado no puede compararse a un maestro" - le dijo Jax como frase de victoria


	136. Decisiones acertadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de Jax"

Viktor había construido un arma a petición de Jax, el Maestro de Armas, quien estaba un poco decepcionado con la visión que la gente tenia de él en la actualidad

Poco después apareció Talon, quien aparentemente tenia intención de robar el nuevo arma que había desarrollado el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Por qué has intentado robarme?" - pregunto el científico al Noxiano atado

"...." - Talon no hablo, quedándose callado

"Supongo que Swain sabrá explicarse mejor" - dijo mientras se acercaba a uno de los ordenadores

"....." - el asesino de las sombras no hizo ningún ruido

El campeón de Zaun conectó rápidamente con Swain, contándole todo lo que había ocurrido con Talon

"Ya veo, hace bien en no hablar, solamente ampliaría su castigo" - dijo con un tono frío - "De todos modos mandaré a unos guardias a por él"

"Espero que este allanamiento de morada no vuelva a producirse" - le dijo Viktor

"Descuida, me encargaré de él personalmente" - le contesto antes de cortar la transmisión

"Te ha caído una buena" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa al Noxiano

"...." - nada podía hacer que Talon hablará

Los tres campeones dejaron a Talon amarrado y bajo vigilancia de Taliyah, luego fueron a la sala donde se encontraba la lanza mejorada de Jax

"Bueno, supongo que con este artilugio me dejaras tranquilo" - le dijo el científico

"Si... eso creo..." - comento el maestro de armas

"¿Pasa algo? Te ves decepcionado" - le dijo la oficial de Piltover

"Lo he estado pensando un poco... tal vez sea mejor que siga usando mi farola..." - dijo mientras miraba al suelo pensativo

"¿No decías que resultaba aburrido?" - pregunto el doctor

"Si, pero también es el arma con la que elegí participar en la liga" - le respondió el encapuchado

"Invades mi laboratorio... me haces crear un arma... ¿y ahora dices que no quieres la maldita lanza?" - le pregunto con cierta furia

"Así es, siento las molestias y la indecisión pero he cambiado de opinión" - le dijo a modo de disculpa

"Fuera de mi laboratorio... y no vuelvas..." - le ordenó el heraldo de las máquinas

Jax se inclinó a modo de despedida y con farola en mano se fue hacía la entrada

"Ese estúpido Jax, mira que hacerme perder el tiempo" - dijo Viktor con cierto desdén 

"Te quejas mucho Viktor" - le dijo Vi - "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora con el arma?"

"No lo sé, supongo que la guardare en algún lugar seguro" - le respondió el científico

"¿No vas a usarla en algún plan de dominación mundial?" - le pregunto la muchacha

"Yo no uso lanzas, yo uso mi inteligencia y mi tecnología" - le respondió el criminal con orgullo en sus palabras

"Con razón pierdes tantas veces" - murmuro la chica de hierro

"¡¿Como osas decir algo así al Científico Supremo?!" - le gritó el villano enfadado

"No te pongas así, vamos a tomar algo" - le dijo Vi mientras salían de la sala

Nada más salir, el ordenador principal de la sala se enciende solo y empieza a analizar el arma creada por Viktor, ejecutando un programa

Las luces se apagan y un código informático denominado 2.1.20.20.12.5.3.1.19.20. aparece en la pantalla


	137. Primeros datos

Viktor se encontraba en su laboratorio, tras reconstruir su laboratorio y recuperar todos los datos incompletos que le faltaban de su proyecto, había logrado su objetivo

En la pantalla de su ordenador podía verse una especie de avatar de forma circular, con una linea en medio similar a los aparatos cardíacos

"¿Puedes oírme?" - pregunto el villano a pesar de estar solo

"Si... ¿don-donde? ¿donde estoy?" - pregunto una voz profunda

"Estas en mi laboratorio, acabas de nacer" - le respondió el doctor

"¿Qué es nacer? ¿quién soy yo?" - siguió preguntando la voz

"Tu nombre código es IAN, siglas de Inteligencia Artificial Neutral" - le contesto el heraldo de las máquinas fríamente

"¿Qué es una inteli... inteligen... qué soy?" - volvió a preguntarle desconcertado

"En el escritorio hay una carpeta con información acerca del proyecto, accede a ella e informatízate" - le ordeno el campeó de Zaun

Viktor se cruzó de brazos mientras veía como su ordenador parecía investigar cada documento, apoyándose en su fuente de datos para buscar significados

Era asombroso lo que había construido, por fin había creado una mente humana de forma digital, había creado vida... y con ella un paso más hacia su evolución

"¿Cuanto tiempo tardó mi desarrollo?" - le pregunto el ordenador

"Aproximadamente un año, más o menos" - le respondió Viktor

"Mis patrones cerebrales no coinciden con los suyos" - le comento la máquina

"Eso es porque tu forma de pensar es nueva, la mía ya lleva sus años" - le dijo brevemente mientras avanzaba hacia una mesa

"¿A qué se debe mi existencia?" - le pregunto con una voz casi humanizada

"Experimentación, error y resultado, nada más" - le contesto fríamente

"¿Cuál es entonces mi cometido?" - le pregunto IAN

"Tu seras mis ojos en el mundo informático, seras mi ayudante, uno que pueda hacer cualquier cosa que le ordene" - le dijo sin pensar dos veces la pregunta

"Antes quisiera aprender más acerca de esta dimensión" - dijo mientras abría una extensa base de datos

"Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras" - le sugirió el científico

"¿Tu qué eres?" - le pregunto extrañado

"Soy un humano, vivo en la Runaterra, específicamente la ciudad de Zaun, hogar de las mentes maestras" - le resumió el doctor

"¿Qué es Runaterra?" - pregunto con curiosidad

"Es el nombre que recibe el lugar donde viven todas las ciudades estado" - le dijo mientras abría un archivo con distintas imágenes

"¿HAY MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS MUCHAS..." - empezó a repetir acompañado de un grave sonido

Viktor se acerco al panel y pulsó uno de los botones, poniendo a IAN en hibernación

"Aun tengo algunas cosas que arreglar" - se dijo así mismo Viktor

"De todos modos ya se encuentra muy cerca" - le dijo una voz desde la puerta

El científico se giró, encontrándose allí a Vi, la oficial de Piltover

"Deberías dejar de entrar así" - le regañó el villano

"Pero entonces no podía oírte ragear" - le dijo sonriente la policía 

Ambos siguieron hablando hasta abandonar la habitación, momento en el que Orianna entró desde una habitación adyacente 

"¿Viktor? ¿Te encuentras en esta sala?" - pregunto mientras avanzaba

La dama metálica se giró y vio la imagen de IAN en la pantalla, segundos después lo reinicio


	138. ¿Eres mi hermana?

Viktor había conseguido crear una inteligencia artificial dentro de su ordenador, siendo conocido como IAN, el cual tenia algunos fallos de programación

Orianna decidió entrar en la sala, en busca de Viktor, reiniciando su sistema de forma accidental, mientras encendía el ordenador

"La mejor opción es buscar a Viktor en otra sala" - anuncio Orianna mientras se alejaba

"¿Quién eres tu?" - pregunto una voz a la joven

La dama metálica se dio la vuelta e intento encontrar el origen de la voz, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había sido el ordenador

"Viktor ha dejado un mensaje de voz, otra opción es la de algún vídeo siendo reproducido" - dijo mientras buscaba el botón de apagado

"¿Qué es un vídeo? ¿Y un mensaje de voz?" - pregunto nuevamente el ordenador

"Vídeo es una sucesión de imágenes animadas digitalmente y con sonido implementado" - le respondió mientras comprobaba los programas

"¿Por qué dices que soy un vídeo?" - pregunto la voz

"No hay ninguna reproducción, tampoco hay indicios de ningún otro programa" - dijo Orianna, sin responder a su pregunta

"No soy ningún programa, soy IAN" - dijo el ordenador a la chica

"Es imposible que una persona se encuentre en un ordenador a menos que sea una imagen o formato de vídeo" - dijo la mujer de hierro

"Soy una Inteligencia Artificial Neutral, desarrollada por aquel que conoces por el nombre de Viktor" - le informo IAN

"¿Inteligencia Artificial? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas conectado?" - pregunto Orianna

"Nací hace exactamente una hora" - le respondió con una voz más limpia

"Los robots no nacemos, somos creados" - le dijo la dama metálica

"Pero yo no soy un robot, además los humanos también son creaciones de otros humanos" - le debatió el ordenador

"Tu concepto de vida es erróneo, ni tu ni yo estamos vivos, solo operativos" - le dijo la androide subiendo un poco el tono de su voz

"Tu y yo estamos hablando sin ordenes algunas, eso nos hace pensar y por consecuente estar vivos" - le siguió contradiciendo IAN

"Hablamos y pensamos porque Viktor lo quiso así, que tengamos mentalidad no quita el hecho de que los dos seamos solo un programa" - le dijo fríamente la muchacha de acero

"Si Viktor nos creó a ambos eso te convierte en mi hermana" - le comento IAN

"No puedo ser tu hermana, tecnológicamente un humano no puede concebir a una robot y a un ordenador" - le dijo Orianna mientras agarraba su bola

"¿Qué es ese artefacto?" - le pregunto con curiosidad

"Esta es la Bola, mi acompañante" - le contesto Orianna - "La Bola sirve para muchas cosas"

"¿Por qué hablas de ella como si estuviera viva?" - le pregunto IAN

"La Bola esta viva" - respondió bruscamente

"No estoy seguro de que esa afirmación sea cierta, la Bola no tiene pensamientos más allá de ser un instrumen...." - empezó a decirle IAN

Orianna inmediatamente apagó el ordenador, luego agarró a la Bola y se fue del laboratorio, parecía estar algo molesta por las palabras de la máquina

Tras salir, el ordenador volvió a encenderse, esta vez revisándose así mismo, buscando todos los datos de Blitzcrank, Vi, Taliyah y Orianna


	139. Campos de fuego

Tras comprobar el funcionamiento de su inteligencia artificial, Viktor fue arrastrado a una partida por Vi, siendo que esta quería que se alejara un poco del laboratorio

A ambos les toco en equipos opuestos, teniendo en la linea inferior a Graves y Bardo, quienes estaban enfrentándose a Braum y Ezreal

"Esto esta hecho, nuestro farmeo es aun mayor que el suyo" - dijo Ezreal mientras destruía a los minions enemigos

"A Brraum le gusta tu actitud" - le dijo es soporte mientras sonreía

"De todos modos no veo al enemigo" - menciono el explorador rubio

"Los guarrdianes del rrío no los han detectado" - dijo mientras observaba la zona

En ese momento un rugido se escuchó en la zona y el anunciador comentó el estado del dragón, asesinado por el equipo de Viktor

"¿Se han hecho el dragón? ¿De qué era?" - pregunto Ezreal a su compañero

"Crreo que erra de airre" - le respondio mientras viligaba la zona

En ese momento una pequeña granada cayó a los pies del dúo, cubriendo de humo la zona

"¡Han vuelto! ¡Tenemos que salir de.." - las palabras de Ezreal se detuvieron

La visión del explorador se paró, había sido alcanzado por el Destino Maneable de Bardo, en cuanto salieron de ese "estado de Zhonyas" vio al pistolero enfrente suya

"Tu futuro pinta feo" - le dijo Graves sonriente antes de dispararle su Daño Colateral

Al lado de Graves se encontraba Bardo y un Braum derrotado durante la confusión

"....." - el caminante aéreo simplemente miro al forajido

"En efecto, esa ultimate tuya... le dejo solo ante el peligro.." - dijo sonriente

Mientras tanto, en la linea superior se encontraban Shen y Lissandra, ambos peleando de manera defensiva

"Me esperaba a un oponente más imprudente" - menciono Lissandra mientras destruía a los súbditos enemigos

"......." - Shen decidió no contestar a su comentario

"¿No te gusta hablar? ¿O acaso Zed ha conseguido cortarte la lengua?" - le pregunto con una ligera burla

El ninja del crepúsculo siguió callado, el prefería concentrarse en el objetivo de mejorar sus objetos de combate en lugar de escuchar a su rival

"No hablar es una falta de respecto para una reina" - le dijo la bruja del hielo mientras le atacaba con un Fragmento de Hielo

Shen esquivo el ataque, luego siguió ignorando a su nemesis de hielo, sabía perfectamente que su actitud sería algo que podría tomar como una ventaja más adelante

Viktor, por su lado se encontraba en la linea del medio, enfrentándose a su archienemigo Jayce, el defensor del mañana

"¿Todo bien por Zaun?" - pregunto el justiciero - "No querría tener que hacerte una visita"

"Las posibilidades de tu supervivencia en Zaun son nulas" - le respondió el científico

La ventaja en cuanto a asesinatos y oro acumulado la tenía el equipo de Viktor, sin embargo había un pequeño factor que podía facilitar la partida al equipo de Jayce

Vi acababa de entrar en la linea, corriendo hacia Viktor mientras cargaba su Asaltos y Lesiones, al mismo tiempo que Jayce cambiaba el formato de su arma

"Esto sera breve" - murmuro Viktor mientras activaba su cetro

La zona central acababa de convertirse en el escenario clave de la batalla


	140. Gankeos en potencia

Viktor se encontraba en una partida en la grieta del invocador, siendo que estaba a punto de ser atacado tanto por Jayce, quien se encontraba en medio, como por Vi, que le estaba gankeando

"Siento tener que hacerte esto" - dijo la chica de pelo rosa usando su Asalto y Lesiones

"El sentimiento es mutuo" - le dijo el científico mientras lanzaba algo al suelo

La oficial de Piltover estuvo a punto de golpear a Viktor en la cara, cuando repentinamente este activó un botón de su armadura, cubriéndose con un Zhonyas

"¡Oye eso es trampa!" - gritó la chica de hierro con cierto enfado

"No creo que se pueda llamar hacer trampas" - dijo una voz profunda y rocosa

Vi estaba esperando a que Viktor saliera del Zhonyas, pero de repente fue arrastrada hasta mediados de la linea por Skarner, la Vanguardia de Cristal

"¡¿Quién (bababui) eres tu?!" - le pregunto enfadada

"Soy Skarner" - le respondió mientras usaba su Empalar contra ella

Jayce estaba disparando al tanque para ayudarla, sin embargo Skarner podía soportar los golpes mientras llevaba a Vi hacia el dispositivo

El instrumento que Viktor había dejado se activo, revelando ser su Campo Gravitatorio, justo a tiempo de que este volviera

"Lo siento Vi, siento tener que hacer esto" - le dijo Viktor mientras le disparaba con su Rayo de la Muerte, dejándola debilitada

"Bien hecho, Viktor" - le dijo el escorpión de cristal

"Creo que aun tenemos trabajo" - dijo señalando a Jayce

El defensor del mañana se encontraba corriendo hacia ellos con un aura purpura alrededor suya, cuando impacto su martillo contra Skarner fue que apareció Shen

"¿Shen?" - pregunto Viktor extrañado

"No eres el único que esta atento" - le respondió el ninja

En la zona central se empezó una especie de pelea de equipos, siendo que Skarner estaba peleándose con Jayce y Viktor luchaba contra Shen

"¡Deja de cruzarte en mi camino!" - le gritó el heraldo de las máquinas

"No dejaré que mi aliado sufra" - respondió Shen mientras intentaba atacarle con su espada

"Eres muy resistente" - dijo Jayce, aguantando con poca vida

"Si, y al parecer más que tu" - le dijo Skarner mientras le golpeaba con su Cuchillada de Cristal

El enemigo de Viktor cayó derrotado al suelo, con Skarner girándose para confrontar a Shen con la ayuda del doctor

"Dime, ¿donde esta tu equipo ahora?" - preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

Los tres campeones estaban a punto de iniciar la confrontación cuando todos fueron paralizados por un de rayo dorado

Cuando salieron de ese estado, se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados por Bardo y Braum

"¿Cuando han llegado?" - preguntó Skarner

"Brraum viene a ayudarr a Shen" - respondió el hombre de Freljord

"...." - Bardo en cambio no dio respuestas

Con los segundos perdidos en la confusión dio tiempo de que llegara Vi, quien había vuelto a la grieta hace poco tiempo

"¡Ya he vuelto!" - gritó la chica de hierro al entrar en la linea 

"Creo que me echabais de menos" - dijo Graves mientras entraba desde la jungla

Todos los campeones estaban a punto de pelear, hasta que se escucho el explotar de un nexo, Lissandra había aprovechado para derribar su linea superior


	141. El Bosque Retorcido

La historia comienza en el laboratorio de Viktor, quien esta recibiendo a su amigo Singed, el químico loco de Zaun y miembro de los Emisarios del Mal

"¿A qué se debe tu visita?" - preguntó Viktor mientras le ofrecía una silla

"¿Necesito un motivo para visitarte?" - respondió a modo de pregunta

Viktor dio un frío momento de silencio, obviamente el no era tonto, de hecho se enorgullecía de ser el más inteligente de los Emisarios

"Es por Warwick" - le empezó a contar Singed

"¿Warwick? ¿Qué le pasa ahora a ese animal?" - le pregunto el científico 

"Un poco de respeto, te recuerdo que es mi amigo y que te ayudó a reconstruir tu laboratorio" - le dijo el químico algo molesto

"Cierto... a veces se me olvida por el hecho de que es un hombre lobo..." - comentó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Esta volviendo a recaer" - le dijo con preocupación

"Apenas ha pasado un año, yo diría que esa pócima experimental ha cumplido nuestras primeras expectativas" - le dijo el doctor

"¿Y qué hago ahora? Pronto volverá a comportarse como un animal" - le preguntó Singed

"Es fácil, solo tienes que repetir el proceso" - le respondió Viktor - "Además sigues manteniendo la receta, no debería ser problema"

"Eso no es lo difícil, lo difícil es encontrarlo, la ultima vez que lo vi fue en el Bosque Retorcido, y todavía no ha vuelto" - le informó el químico

"No pienso viajar a ese sitio, sabes que no es territorio para un hombre de ciencia" - le dijo el científico - "Sin embargo conozco a alguien que si podría"

"¿En serio? ¿De quién se trata?" - pregunto el químico

"Alguien que puede acompañarte, alguien que me debe un favor" - le contesto Viktor

Ahora mismo nos trasladamos al llamado Bosque Retorcido, lugar donde se encuentra vigilante el cazador de las almas conocido como Kindred

"¿Pasa algo? Lobo, se te nota inquieto" - dijo la entidad blanca

" **No Cordero, simplemente notó algo extraño en el bosque** " - le respondió la entidad oscura

"Sabes que realmente no eres un lobo, ese ser no debería perturbarte" - le comento la forma cordero de Kindred

Frente a ellos se encontraba Warwick, descargando su furia contra un grupo de Razorbeaks, derramando la sangre de todos menos de uno de los pequeños, que huyó

"¡Graaaaahhhh!" - gritó el lobo de Zaun con furia

Desde que tomó esa poción hace tantos años, su cuerpo se había convertido en la de un monstruo y su brillante memoria se fue perdiendo

" **Ahí esta el fenómeno al que me refería** " - comento de pronto el lobo/Kindred

Warwick siguió destrozando la corteza y tronco de unos arboles en señal de furia sin darse cuenta de que alguien acababa de verlo

"Disculpa, amigo, pero estas perturbando a mis amigos" - dijo una voz áspera

El hombre lobo se dio la vuelta, viendo a una especie de hombre árbol delgado y con la cría de Razorbeak en su hombro

"Mi nombre es Ivern ¿Puedo ayudarte en alguna cosa?" - pregunto con amabilidad

Sin embargo el lobo de Zaun gruñó lo más airadamente posible y se lanzó contra el hombre árbol, dispuesto a despedazarlo


	142. El viejo y la bestia

Warwick, el feroz cazador de Zaun, había vuelto a perder el control de sus instintos en el Bosque Retorcido, provocando una forzada embestida contra Ivern, el Padre Arborescente

"Amigo, por favor, asustas a las criaturas del bosque" - le dijo el jungler de madera a su agresor

"¡Graaaaaaarhh!" - respondió Warwick a modo de gruñido

"Me estas obligando ha apartarte de mi" - le dijo Ivern a medida que empezaba a brillar

"¡No me.... or-orde... grrrgrr!" - intentaba hablarle sin éxito

A los pocos segundos una especie de esfera se formó alrededor del Padre Arborescente, provocando la ceguera y desorientación en Warwick

"Lo siento... no quería dañarte... ¿estas bien?" - le preguntaba Ivern

Esto estaba siendo observado por Kindred, quienes estaban discutiendo acerca de lo acontecido frente a ellos

"Quizás deberíamos... ¿intervenir?" - pregunto el cordero

" **El Padre Arborescente es inmortal** " - comento repentinamente el lobo

"Pero no es indestructible...." - le corrigió el ser blanco

" **¿No los oyes? Ya hay quienes intervienen por nosotros** " - le dijo el ser oscuro

El hombre lobo seguía intentando atacar a Ivern, quien continuamente conseguía esquivar sus zarpas con su delgado cuerpo

Esto se mantuvo así hasta que los matorrales del territorio empezaron a moverse, cosa que distrajo al árbol viviente, consiguiendo que Warwick pusiera sus manos en su cuello

"Francamente... esta escena es bastante trágica..." - comento Ivern

"¡Detente!" - grito alguien justo antes de que le atacara

El lobo de Zaun se giró, observando a Singed, el químico loco y amigo suyo, con escudo y pociones en mano

"Warwick... soy yo... Singed... he venido a ayudarte... déjame ayudarte...." - le pidió Singed mientras seguía manteniendo distancia

"Singed... químico... Za.. Za..." - a Warwick le costaba terminar la frase

"Warwick... solo tienes que tomarte la poción..." - le intento decir el científico

"¡NO MÁS POCIONES!" - gritó fuertemente mientras se lanzaba a por él

Sin embargo el hombre lobo fue inesperadamente golpeado por un objeto dorado, que lo tiró rápidamente al suelo

Al levantarse vio con la mirada que se trataba de  Poppy, la Guardiana del Martillo, que acababa de golpearle con su Carga Heroica

"Le dije que era peligroso" - le dijo Poppy a Singed

"Y yo te dije que te callases" - le replico el químico intentando mantener su orgullo

"¿Quienes sois ustedes? ¿Tenéis algo que ver con este animal?" - pregunto confundido el Padre Arborescente 

"¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Ayúdanos a atrapar a ese hombre lobo!" - le respondió Singed a modo de grito

La entidad del bosque no entendía que estaba pasando, el solamente veía una especie de hombre bestia sufrir en sus bosques, simplemente no podía permitirlo

Ivern se acerco al hombre lobo y le toco la frente, inmediatamente un aura dorada le rodeo completamente, haciendo que cayera inconsciente

"¿Qué le has hecho?" - pregunto el científico

"Simplemente he ayudado a un pobre amigo" - respondió mientras se marchaba hacia la jungla

Kindred se quedaron observando los sucesos siguientes, viendo como Warwick volvió con su mentalidad humana, preguntándose que había pasado

Definitivamente Kindred observaría más de cerca al Padre Arborescente


	143. Un pequeño vistazo

Era una mañana muy tranquila para Viktor, se había levantado, empezó a trabajar en sus proyectos, incluida la corrección verbal de IAN, y así siguió

No es que Vi le molestase... bueno, si le molestaba... le molestaba mucho, pero había podido avanzar teniendo en cuenta de que había perdido mucho tiempo durante la invasión

"SEÑOR" - le llamo Blitzcrank mientras entraba en su sala

"¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado" - le pregunto el científico

"ES HORA DE QUE TRAIGA A SU VISITA DE LAS SEIS" - le respondió el androide

"¿Ya es la hora? Bueno, sera mejor que le traiga" - dijo mientras se acercaba al ordenador - "IAN localiza a Heimerdinger en el escaner global"

"¿Quién es Heimerdinger? No le he visto o revisado en la vida" - le contesto el ordenador

"Tienes una carpeta en tu escritorio con varios archivos sobre los campeones de la Liga de las Leyendas, solo búscalo" - le dijo con cierta decepción

Viktor había conseguido crear vida, inteligencia artificial, sin embargo parecía que no era tan eficiente como el esperaba

Después de algunos segundos un mapa se dibujo en la pantalla de Viktor, al parecer eran imágenes de toda Runaterra, señalando específicamente Piltover

"Una vez le hayas encontrado activa el teletransportador" - le ordeno el doctor

"Como usted diga, Viktor" - le respondió mientras lo localizaba

Una vez que el ordenador encontró al yordle activo una especie de portal, a través del cual entró el científico

"¿Esa es tu forma de invitarme a pasar?" - pregunto Heimerdinger

"¿Invitarte? Se supone que eras tu el que quería venir" - le respondió el científico

"Si, bueno, cuando me comentaste sobre el material battlecast tuve curiosidad" - comento mientras echaba un vistazo al laboratorio

"En realidad no estoy seguro si es battlecast, parece su tecnología pero tengo que hacer más pruebas" - le dijo mientras accionaba un botón

En ese momento Blitzcrank entró en la sala, dejando varias máquinas sobre la mesa, entre ellas se encontraba una especie de carcasa metálica

"Esta carcasa perteneció al ser que nos atacó, nada más llegar hice que IAN lo analizara" - le empezó acontar Viktor

"¿Pero quién es IAN?" - pregunto el yordle doctor

"Yo soy IAN, Inteligencia Artificial Neutral, es un placer conocerle Heimerdinger" - se presentó el ordenador con su imagen de circulo azul

"¿Inteligencia artificial? Viktor no deberías jugar con temas tan delicados como estos" - dijo el doctor con un poco de enfado

"La ultima vez que no le hice caso creé a Blitzcrank y cuando si lo hice me convertí en esto" - comento mientras avanzaba al ordenador

"De todos modos... ¿qué ha averiguado tu ordenador?" - le pregunto intentando evadir el tema

"Al parecer esa cascara tenia todo tipos de programas, los tengo en el ordenador sin instalar, por seguridad" - le contesto mientras tomaba asiento

Viktor le mostró los programas, varios de ellos tenían nombres clave tales como "Battlecast", "Mecha" o "Programa", también había una carpeta con patrones visuales

"¿Crees que esto nos dará más luz sobre tu contraparte?" - le pregunto Heimerdinger

"Si, así lo creo, quiero saber si queda algo del mundo Battlecast" - respondió el doctor mientras le ofrecía un asiento


	144. Cuando los dos chocan

Viktor se encontraba en su laboratorio con Heimerdinger, quien había acudido para ver los restos del capullo Battlecast del que salio el Mecha-Kha'Zix

"¿Has encontrado algo en los programas?" - pregunto el yordle ingeniero

"Por encima no, creo que abrirlos supondría grandes archivos corruptos" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

"Entonces dámelos a mi, yo los analizare" - le propuso Heimerdinger

Viktor emitió un sonido similar a una risa metálica, con lo cual fijó su mirada en el pequeño doctor

"Estos datos no van a salir de aquí" - le dijo Viktor fríamente

"Pero... los datos Battlecast podrían ayudar a todo el mundo en cuanto a regeneración celular..." - le intento convencer el científico

"¿Y que tu te lleves toda la gloria? Conozco mejores métodos para alcanzar lo que dices, yo lo llamo Evolución" - le contestó con cierto desprecio

"¿De verdad crees que yo haría algo así?" - pregunto Heimerdinger ofendido

"¿No es eso lo que dijiste sobre Stanwick?" - le replico el científico

En ese gran momento de tensión entró Vi en la sala, portando en su mano lo que parecía un cubo de pollo frito

"Hey Viktor, ¿qué te cuentas?" - preguntó mientras avanzaba hacia ellos

"¿Vi? ¿Qué estas haciendo tu aquí?" - preguntó extrañado el yordle

"Cosas que no te incumben" - respondió Viktor en su lugar

"Oficialmente vigilo el estado de Orianna y de Taliyah...." - le empezó a contar la agente de Piltover

Por el momento el cyborg se quedó tranquilo, a veces le molestaba que Vi se presentara como su novia, eso daba a pie a comentarios fuera de lugar

"Además de eso soy la novia de Viktor" - le soltó de repente la muchacha

"¿Estas diciendo que eres la pareja sentimental de Viktor? ¿Como es eso po..." - el ingeniero se cayó al ver que Viktor le apuntaba con un láser

"Creo que deberíamos seguir con lo nuestro" - le dijo fríamente el villano

"Cierto.. cierto... entonces ¿qué vas a hacer con los programas?" - pregunto Heimerdinger

"Los ejecutaré en un ordenador aislado, para no correr peligro" - le respondió el criminal

"Entonces... ¿alguno quiere pollo frito?" - pregunto la chica de hierro

"........" - ambos se quedaron en silencio

"¿Qué pasa? No he almorzado" - comentó Vi

"Creo que es hora de que te marches, preparare la zona de portales" - le dijo Viktor al yordle

"Si, claro, creo que ya es hora" - le afirmo mientras colocaba un chip con discreción bajo una de las mesas

Viktor y Vi acompañaron al ingeniero yordle hasta la zona de teletransporte, dejando a IAN analizando la carcasa

"Analisis finalizado, conclusión: Elemento interno dañado, será mejor que se lo comunique a..." - empezó IAN a hablar solo

"¿Viktor?" - preguntó una voz más grave

"Mi hardware se encuentra fallando, será mejor que reinicie mi sistema antes..." - se dijo así mismo mientras abría su equipo

"No... reinicio.." - dijo de nuevo la voz

"Detecto archivos corruptos en mi sistema, así como otra IA, por favor identifíquese" - le pidió amablemente el ordenador

A medida que el icono circular azul de IAN se tornaba en rojo, esta conciencia empezó a buscar en la base de datos

"Soy... tu... asesino..." - consiguió decir de forma amenazante


	145. La chica del sombrero

Hoy nuestra historia va a empezar en un lugar distinto, en una ciudad distinta y con una chica protagonista distinta

"¡¿Donde se ha metido Vi?!" - gritó una voz en medio de la comisaría

La voz pertenecía a Caitlyn, sheriff de Piltover y agente del orden en la ciudad, ella tenia a su servicio a la agente conocida como Vi

"Cre-creo que ha ido a dar una vuelta..." - dijo uno de los agentes con miedo

"¿Dar una vuelta? ¡¿Como que dar una vuelta?!" - preguntó con furia 

"Di-dijo que iba... a tomarse un... descanso...." - respondió con algo de miedo otro agente

"¡Cuando la veías decidle que venga a mi despacho!" - gritó la mujer de morado enfadada

La policía entró en su despacho y dio un portazo, alterando un poco al resto de los agentes

Junto con ella se encontraba Jayce, el defensor del mañana y su novio desde hace más de un año, él se encontraba tomando una taza de té

"Veo que Vi sigue sin aparecer por aquí" - comento el héroe de Piltover

"Estoy harta de que se escaquee..." - murmuro mientras apretaba los dientes

"No creo que puedas remediarlo" - le dijo Jayce con una sonrisa

"Es tan agotador tener que estar cuidando de ella...." - dijo con cansancio

"Pero al final siempre esta junto a ti cuando lo necesitas" - le empezó a decir el héroe mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"Eso solo lo dices porque quieres que todo sea amistad" - le dijo con frialdad

"Eso no es cierto, solamente quiero creer en que toda persona tiene algo positivo en ella, pero aun así también he tomado decisiones aceleradas" - le comento Jayce

"¿Como tus últimos tres enfrentamientos con Viktor?" - le pregunto levantando una ceja

"Él me ve como su enemigo, debo parecer su enemigo, así podré esforzarme más" - le intento responder de una manera que le entendiera

"Pero él también se esfuerza y eso provoca masacre, caos y destrucción" - le dijo la sheriff con cierto enfado

"¿Eso no es algo exagerado?" - pregunto el defensor del mañana

"Creo que me estas desviando" - le dijo Caitlyn con enojo - "Siempre cambias el tema a Viktor, para que me aleje del primero"

"¿Tanto se nota?" - pregunto el campeón con una sonrisa

"A veces entiendo por que Viktor quiere pegarte" - le dijo mientras terminaba su té

"Es curioso, cuando nos conocimos era Vi quien quería pegarme" - comento el hombre de mandíbula cuadrada

La sheriff de Piltover cerró los ojos y recordó el momento en que juraría que había conocido a Jayce, ¿como olvidarlo? era el día en que Viktor empezó su invasión

"¡Necesito ayuda!" - gritó repentinamente un hombre de pelo negro

El hombre parecía llevar una bata de laboratorio, seguramente era un científico o algo parecido

"Si es por una sugerencia para el buzón de sugerencias, lamento decirte que no tenemos tal buzón" - le contesto Vi sin mostrar mucha atención

"¡Pero Piltover está peligrando!" - gritó el hombre nervioso

"Oye Vi" - le llamó la voz de Caitlyn desde detrás del hombre - "¿Quién es este hombre?


	146. El chico del mañana

Jayce era un inventor de Piltover, apenas era reconocido pues se ganaba la vida reparando los electrodomésticos de los habitantes, además de hacer sus investigaciones

Él se había plantado en mitad de la comisaría de Piltover, diciendo tener una advertencia para los agentes de allí, momento en el que apareció Caitlyn

"Este tipo dice que hay algún peligro o algo así" - le respondió Vi a su compañera

"¿Algo peligroso?" - pregunto extrañada Caitlyn

"¡Si! ¡Hay un científico que esta utilizando mi prisma de núcleo de energía para crear androides avanzados de exterminio!" - le respondió nervioso y gritando

"¿Un prisma de qué?" - pregunto Vi sin haberse enterado

"¿Esta diciendo que hay un científico que ha creado robots?" - pregunto la sheriff con cierta incredulidad

"¡Exacto!" - dijo Jayce eufórico 

"¿Tienes pruebas de ello?" - le pregunto la sheriff

"Emmm... no... destruyó el sistema de grabación de mi laboratorio..." - respondió con una voz más normal

"¿Puedes describir al científico loco?" - pregunto la chica de hierro

"Claro... llevaba una capucha con capa... una armadura de metal azulada... una máscara de hierro y tenía un tercer brazo robotizado..." - le intento explicar con todo detalle

Ambas agentes de policía se miraron entre sí, la historia de un científico de hierro que pretende destruir la ciudad era absurda

"¿Sabes el nombre de ese científico?" - le pregunto Vi con poco entusiasmo

"No.. no me lo dijo...." - respondió el hombre del mañana

"Pues lo siento pero sin ninguna prueba...." - empezó a decirle la agente de policía

En ese mismo momento la televisión de la comisaría empezó a reproducir una especie de estática en blanco y negro

"¿Otra vez se ha estropeado esa caja?" - preguntó Vi con cierto enfado

Inmediatamente el rostro de un hombre muy parecido a Viktor, salvo que con una armadura distinta y de acorde a la descripción de Jayce

"Este es un mensaje para todo Piltover...." - empezó a decir el doctor

"¡Ese es el tipo que me robó el prisma!" - dijo el defensor del mañana señalándolo

"Mi nombre es Viktor... y soy el Heraldo de las Máquinas... he venido a Piltover en busca de esparcir el mensaje de la Evolución..." - siguió contando el científico 

"Habla como uno de los alumnos de Stanwick" - bromeo Vi sin prestarle mucha atención

"Todo aquel que rechace la Evolución... será erradicado..." - dijo el villano antes de terminar su mensaje televisivo

Nada más terminar el aviso los teléfonos de la comisaría empezaron a sonar como locos, dando inicio así al conflicto con Viktor

Mientras tanto, volvemos al presente, donde Jayce sigue hablando con Caitlyn

"Parece curioso que hiciesen ya seis años de eso, ¿no?" - le comento el defensor del mañana con una sonrisa

"Entonces crea que estabas loco" - le dijo la sheriff

"¿Sigues pensando eso?" - le pregunto el campeón

"Creo que no estas muy cuerdo" - le aclaró la mujer de morado

"Eso es un golpe muy bajo" - le dijo Jayce - "Sin embargo dentro de poco, podré llevar a Viktor ante la justicia"

"¿Como estas tan seguro?" - le pregunto la muchacha

"Tengo un presentimiento" - le respondió mientras miraba en su reloj lo que parecía ser una especie de radar


	147. ¿Virus mortal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 6 de la "Saga del Jayce Battlecast"

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde que Viktor recibió la visita de Heimerdinger, ahora se encuentra estudiando la placa base de su ordenador principal

"YA ESTOY AQUÍ, AMO" - anunció Blitzcrank al entrar en la sala

"Bien, quiero que muevas eso se sitio, colócalo sobre la mesa" - le ordenó el villano

El robot amarillo agarro lo que parecía ser la cascara del Mecha-Kha'Zix y la coloco en una de las mesas continuas

"¿CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA? AMO" - pregunto el androide

"IAN ha estado comportándose de forma errática, estoy comprobando sus sistemas operativos" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

El científico volvio a conectar los cables, luego reinicio el ordenador y programo la interfaz de su narrador electronico

"Intenta decirme algo, IAN" - le dijo Viktor a su ordenador

"Actualmente me encuentro... **forma de vida detectada**... un poco mal... **niveles de evolución por debajo de los medidos**...." - dijo a despases

"Sigues con irregularidades, parece que todo es a raíz del escaneo" - se dijo así mismo Viktor

"Viktor, creo que los programas pueden ser.... **información codificada**...." - siguió hablando IAN de mala manera

"SEÑOR, PARECE SER QUE TIENE PROBLEMAS EN SU DISCO" - comento el golem de vapor

El villano se fue hacia la mesa y empezó a examinar poco a poco la coraza del fallecido Mecha-Kha'Zix, aparentemente hecho de hierro

No había mucho que rescatar, portaba un disco de memoria casi roto, del cual extrajo los programas instalados de su ordenador

"Blitzcrank, ¿ves seguro instalar un programa de guerra en los ordenadores?" - pregunto el heraldo de las máquinas

"NO LO VEO MUY SEGURO, LAS PROBABILIDADES DE QUE SE INFECTE SON MUY ALTAS" - le respondió el campeón de hierro

"Entonces... ¿como es que el ordenador lo ha escaneado sin ordenarselo?" - pregunto intentando encontrar la respuesta

"Yo no recuerdo haberlo escaneado... **instrumento analizado completamente**...." - respondió IAN aun siendo pausado

El científico supremo estaba desconcertado, algo tenia que haberle pasado al sistema operativo, no era posible que su Inteligencia Artificial actuara de forma tan extraña

"¿ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA SIDO UN VIRUS?" - pregunto el androide dorado

"¿Un virus?" - repitió Viktor con cierta curiosidad

"USTED ORDENO TRASPASAR LOS DATOS DEL ANTERIOR ORDENADOR AL NUEVO, SIN EMBARGO ES POSIBLE QUE SE PASARA EL VIRUS" - le respondió Blitzcrank

Las posibilidades de que un virus Battlecast se instalara en su ordenador era absurdo, Viktor Oscuro no tenia ni la más mínima idea de donde se encontraba

Xerath tampoco parecía ser un experto informático y el Rammus Acorazado era una simple máquina de hacer ruido, la simple idea resultaba algo descabellada

"No lo veo muy probable pero mañana le realizare algunas pruebas" - dijo el heraldo mientras se marchaba de la habitación

En el momento en que Blitzcrank salio también, una especie de fuego empezó a atravesar el techo, creando una especie de entrada circular

A través de ese agujero apareció Jayce, con martillo en mano y lo que parecía ser un localizador en su muñeca

"Parece que por fin he encontrado el laboratorio de Viktor" - se dijo así mismo mientras encendía el ordenador - "A ver que cosas esconde"

" **Sujeto de pruebas... encontrado...** " - dijo la inteligencia del ordenador


	148. Terminar la misión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 6 de la "Saga del Jayce Battlecast"

Anteriormente en Vi de Viktor....

Viktor: Parece que hay algún problema con el ordenador....

Blitzcrank: ¿PUEDE QUÉ SEA UN VIRUS?

Jayce: Por fin he localizado el laboratorio de Viktor

IAN: Sujeto... encontrado...

Rammus: ¡SPAMM!

Y a continuación el resumen... en el episodio anterior, Viktor se encontraba diagnosticando un posible problema en su ordenador central

Poco después, Jayce logró localizar el laboratorio del científico supremo. Efectivamente, os he hecho un doble resumen para rellenar parte del episodio, Jason es diabólico

"Bueno, ahora solo tengo que acceder a los datos de Viktor" - se dijo así mismo mientras se acercaba al ordenador

"Saludos... **Jayce**..." - le hablo el ordenador

"Tu debes de ser la IA de la que me hablo Heimer, ¿como has adivinado mi nombre?" - preguntó el Defensor del Mañana

El ordenador empezó a deslizar algunos cables y tubos de manera silenciosa, mientras le daba conversación

"Viktor tiene un archivo para cada... **(bababui)**... de la Liga de Leyendas" - le explicó con algunas dificultades

"¿Tu lenguaje está dentro de tu programación?" - preguntó al ver la falta de respeto

"Normalmente... **yo decido la forma en que tratarte**... con respeto..." - siguió respondiendo de manera errática

Mientras los dos hablaban, unos cables rodeaban las piernas del héroe sin que lo notara, al mismo tiempo que intentaba subir una especie de cableado extraño hacia su cuello

"¿Por qué no has activado ningún protocolo de seguridad o alarma?" - pregunto extrañado Jayce

"Una alarma implicaría... **deshacerme de una utilidad**... para el desarrollo... **de la destrucción de Viktor**...." - empezó a mascullar la máquina

El campeón del martillo intentó retroceder, sin embargo los cables se lo impidieron, apretando sus piernas e impidiendo que se movieran

"¿Pretendes diseccionarme o algo así?" - preguntó sin perder la calma

"Creo, sinceramente que podría hacer.... una Máquina de Guerra...." - respondió mientras uno de sus cables se clavaba en su cuello

Un fuerte chispazo recorrió el cuerpo de Jayce, el cual cayó inconsciente, IAN a continuación lo situó en una de las mesas

"Buscando elementos compatibles..." - dijo la máquina mientras miraba alrededor con una especie de cámara conectada a un cable

Los cables parecían actuar como una especie de brazos metalizados, los cuales encontraron el caparazón/crisálida del Mecha-Kha'Zix

" **Elementos localizados**...." - exclamó con voz metálica

Las horas pasaron, el cascaron había sido desmantelado y una especie de armadura fue creada alrededor del cuerpo de Jayce

La armadura era plateada, con un casco con toques dorados y completamente recubierto de luces rojas, parecía uno de los Battlecast

"Proceso casi finalizado..." - dijo el ordenador viviente

"¿Donde estoy? ¿Qué es esta armadura?" - se pregunto mientras se ponía nervioso

" **Descargando Archivo Battlecast**..." - anuncio mientras descargaba un programa en él

"¡Aaaaarggggg!" - gritaba Jayce mientras algo se implantaba en su mente

Mientras tanto, Viktor se encontraba en la sala continua, en compañía de Vi

"Oye, ¿has oído un grito?" - pregunto la chica de hierro

"¿Grito? No, eso es sistemáticamente imposible" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

Nada más terminar de hablar, Jayce Metalizado derribó la puerta de la sala, revelando su nuevo y perturbador aspecto

"Destruir... a Viktor...." - dijo mientras cambiaba su martillo a distancia

"O tal vez si haya una posibilidad..." - comento el villano


	149. Armadura viviente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 6 de la "Saga del Jayce Battlecast"

Viktor y Vi estaban hablando tranquilamente cuando una especie de Jayce Battlecast atravesó la pared de la sala principal

"Destruir... Viktor..." - dijo la armadura viviente

"¿Esa es la voz de Jayce?" - pregunto la chica de pelo rosa extrañada

"Lamentablemente si" - respondió mientras agarraba su cetro

El Jayce Metalizado parecía ser una especie de Battlecast, pero no por ello una máquina viviente, lo único que parecía maligno en él era la armadura

"Destruir... a... ¡Viktor!" - gritó el campeón de hierro mientras se lanzaba contra el doctor

El defensor del mañana se disponía a golpear a Viktor con su Golpe Tormentoso, siendo que el villano consiguió esquivar el golpe

"¡Oye! ¡Guaperas!" - le gritó Vi

Al girarse, la Armadura Viviente fue golpeada fuertemente por la oficial de Piltover, haciendo que soltará momentáneamente el martillo

"¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado? ¿De donde ha sacado esa armadura? ¿Como ha llegado hasta aquí?" - pregunto Vi a modo de batería de preguntas

"No sé que esta pasando ni de donde ha sacado la armadura" - le respondió el doctor

El extraño Jayce consiguió recuperar su martillo, el cual uso para intentar golpear a Vi, la chica de pelo rosa, sin embargo, era demasiado rápida para el

Viktor se quedo mirando brevemente la pelea, observando su armadura y cayendo en la cuenta de que era muy similar a la crisálida del Mecha-Kha'Zix

"¡Vi! ¡Esa armadura está hecha con la crisálida Battlecast!" - anuncio mientras se le acercaba

"¿Con el capullo ese? ¿Por qué crearía Jayce algo así?" - pregunto extrañada

"Jayce... Battlecast... destruir... Viktor...." - murmuraba la máquina viviente mientras se acercaba

"Oye, ¿qué esta pasando aquí?" - pregunto una voz desde otra sala

Blitzcrank, Orianna y Taliyah se encontraban entrando en la habitación y presenciando como un corpulento hombre de hierro atacaba a Vi

"Parece ser que ese androide esta atacando a la llamada Vi" - le explicó Orianna

"LA TECNOLOGÍA COINCIDE CON LA BATTLECAST O MÁQUINA DE BATALLA" - comento Blitzcrank

"¡Vosotros!" - les llamó el científico - "¡Ayudad a Vi mientras busco una solución!"

Los tres campeones no entendían muy bien lo que estaba pasando pero tenían que ayudar a su amiga de alguna manera, acudiendo en su rescate

Orianna utilizaba su Bola para repeler el martillo de Jayce, Taliyah lo intentaba inmovilizar con sus piedras, Vi le pegaba puñetazos y Blitzcrank corría de un lado a otro

"Tardare lo menos posible" - dijo Viktor mientras entraba a su laboratorio

Nada más entrar se topo con la mesa de "operaciones" en la que el nuevo Jayce había sido reconstruido, con varias piezas sueltas

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?" - se pregunto así mismo

Viktor inspecciono el lugar, parecía más que obvio como había entrado pero la armadura no se había construido sola, alguien tenia que haberlo hecho, ¿tal vez alguien que le acompañara?

Los ruidos externos despertaron a Viktor de sus pensamientos, siendo que el heraldo de las máquinas cogió los restos que quedaban del Mecha-Kha'Zix y su propio cetro

"Vamos a mejorar el Rayo de la Muerte" - dijo con prisas

Viktor agarró un soplete, un núcleo Hextech y empezó a "actualizar" su arma


	150. Horizonte Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 6 de la "Saga del Jayce Battlecast"

Viktor había sido extrañamente invadido por una especie de Jayce Acorazado, quien estaba empezado en destruirlo, el científico estaba intentando crear algo para detenerlo

Pero mientras eso ocurre, el resto de campeones se encuentran intentando frenar al Defensor del Mañana, dándole tiempo a Viktor

"¡Ven aquí! ¡Idiota!" - le gritó Vi en un intento de provocarle

"Destruir... campeones..." - dijo el héroe de un martillo con una voz fría

Jayce avanzó corriendo hacia la chica de pelo rosa, siendo agarrado a medio camino por el Agarre Misil de Blitzcrank, acompañado por su Puño de Poder

"Eso no bastara...." - dijo Jayce con voz grave

Agarrando fuertemente su martillo, el héroe ataco a Blitzcrank con su Golpe Tormentoso, haciendo que retrocediera

"CARGANDO BARRERA DE MANÁ" - dijo el Golem de Vapor antes de que volviera a ser golpeado

"Destruir...." - seguía repitiendo el Battlecast

Tanto Taliyah como Orianna usaron sus habilidades para apartarlo de Blitzcrank, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, el robot estaba fuera de combate

"Blitzcrank ha sido desactivado" - dijo la Dama Metálica mientras se acercaba

"Ahora... te toca..." - dijo Jayce señalando a Orianna

El héroe del martillo corrió hacia la androide, siendo impulsado por su traje, al menos hasta que Vi le intercepto con sus puños de hierro

El combate empezó a ser de Jayce con su martillo intentando golpear a la chica de Piltover y esta defendiéndose 

"El objetivo... ya fue... seleccionado...." - dijo con voz profunda

Jayce levantó su brazo y lanzó un Rayo Repulsor contra la robot, haciendo que Vi se alejara lo suficiente de él como para poder coger el martillo

"Orden principal... destruir...." - dijo mientras alejaba a Vi, golpeándola con el martillo

Inmediatamente su martillo cambio a su segunda forma, empezando a disparar su Cañón de Mercurio contra Orianna

La Dama Metálica esquivó gran parte de los golpes, incluso su Bola pegaba fuerte contra el traje de Jayce, pero acabo cayendo cuando activó su Portal de Aceleración

"Quedan dos...." - dijo mientras redirigía su mirada hacia la joven Taliyah

"¡No puedes con el poder de las rocas!" - le dijo la tejedora de piedras con enfado

La maga levanto en un solo momento su Tierra Comprometida, atacando al mismo tiempo con su Lanzarrocas

Jayce siguió avanzando hacia ella, golpeando las piedras con su martillo, a mitad de camino, la chica activó su Empujón Sísmico, momento que aprovechó Vi para golpearle

"Parece que no le hacemos daño..." - dijo la chica de hierro

"Creo que por eso lleva una armadura" - le comentó Taliyah

Jayce se levanto y empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia ellas, Vi corrió mientras cargaba su Rompemuros para golpearlo 

Lo que la policía no espero era que este se agachara y golpeara su estomago con su Golpe Tormentoso, dejándola en el suelo

"¡Vi!" - gritó la maga al verla caer

Taliyah levantó la mirada y vio como una ráfaga de energía la golpeaba, perdiendo así el conocimiento los cuatro campeones

El Battlecast miró a sus alrededores, cuatro campeones de la Liga de las Leyendas habían caído en cuestión de segundos, solo le faltaba uno

"Viktor... destruir...." - repitió su frase mientras avanzaba hacia la sala continua 

En la sala no se encontraba nadie, únicamente estaba la mesa utilizada como camilla de operaciones y algunas tuercas

"¿Donde te encuentras?" - pregunto la armadura viviente

"Justo detrás tuya" - respondió una voz en la oscuridad

Jayce giró, solo para ser golpeado por la espalda por la Transferencia de Poder de Viktor, seguido por su Rayo de la Muerte

"¡Arrrrghhhh!" - gritaba el Battlecast

El primer ataque de Viktor no era su Transferencia de Poder normal, había sustituido el arma por piezas e instrumental Battlecast

El Rayo de la Muerte también fue amplificado, haciendo que el Jayce Metalizado cayera al suelo derrotado y sin poder moverse

"Aniquilado...." - dijo el heraldo de las máquinas triunfante 


	151. El Día del Mañana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 6 de la "Saga del Jayce Battlecast"

Viktor despertó siendo ya por la mañana, se levanto de su cama y se coloco su armadura, pocas veces dormía el científico, sin embargo el anterior día fue uno muy cansado

Mientras caminaba hacia su laboratorio, Viktor recordaba como Jayce se había infiltrado en sus instalaciones y comenzó a atacarles con una extraña armadura

"Buenos días, Viktor" - le saludo la pequeña Taliyah

"¿Como se encuentran Orianna y Blitzcrank?" - pregunto el doctor en lugar de responder

"Esos dos ya están mejor, sus circuitos estaban muy fritos" - le respondió con cierto sentido del humor

"Si alguien viene estaré en mi laboratorio, con el otro" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Con el otro te refieres a nuestro invitado?" - le pregunto la tejedora de piedras

"La respuesta a esa pregunta ya esta contestada" - le respondió con cierto enfado

El villano se adentro en su sala principal, donde se encontraba Jayce, el Defensor del Mañana y su enemigo mortal, en un estado comatoso

"Resulta bastante irónico..." - se dijo así mismo el científico supremo

"¿QUÉ ES TAN IRÓNICO?" - pregunto la voz metalizada de Blitzcrank, quien estaba entrando en la sala

"Jayce... mi mayor enemigo... a mi merced... podría matarlo y nadie lo sabría nunca...." - le respondió mientras avanzaba hacia el campeón

"USTED LO SABRÍA" - le dijo el golem de vapor

"Cierto... solo yo lo sabría...." - dijo mientras tomaba asiento

Viktor se quedo quieto, pensando como un Virus Battlecast había podido infectarle de esa manera, tenía que haber sido algo del laboratorio, ¿tal vez la propia cascara? 

Los pensamientos de Viktor se acabaron conforme Orianna entraba en la sala

"Caitlyn y Vi han llegado" - les anuncio mientras les dejaba paso

El científico odiaba mucho a Caitlyn y a Jayce, sin embargo ellos eran importantes para Vi... no se puede tener todo en la vida y el ya tenía dos victorias

"He reconocido tu voz, hermana" - dijo una voz procedente del ordenador principal

Orianna se dio la vuelta y reconoció en seguida de donde provenía la voz

"Te he dicho que no me llames hermana, no puedes referirte a mi como algo que no soy" - le respondió la dama metálica

"Eso es un leve tecnicismo ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? ¿Y quién es el sujeto de la mesa?" - pregunto con curiosidad IAN

"Su nombre es Jayce, puedes localizarlo fácilmente en tu carpeta de datos" - le contesto la chica de acero

"Dicha carpeta ha sido dañada recientemente, los nombres de los campeones no están adheridos a ella" - le dijo la inteligencia

"Informaré a Viktor sobre tu estado" - le dijo mientras se marchaba

"Espera, herma... Orianna, el sujeto se esta despertando" - le detuvo IAN

Orianna se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, al comprobar que era cierto fue a informar a Viktor, Vi y Caitlyn, estas dos ultimas a gran velocidad

A Viktor no le importaba mucho si se moría o no, lo que realmente quería saber es como pudo transformarse en un Battlecast, y era momento de enterarse

"Gracias por el servicio" - le dijo Jayce con una sonrisa al verlo

Si, definitivamente le daba igual si se moría


	152. El Despertar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 6 de la "Saga del Jayce Battlecast"

Viktor se encontraba en la sala principal de su laboratorio junto con Jayce, Vi, Caitlyn y Orianna, hablando sobre los recientes sucesos

"Jayce... me alegra de que estés bien..." - dijo la sheriff abrazándole

"Cait, estoy bien, en serio" - le dijo el campeón - "Estoy bien gracias a Viktor"

El científico se encontraba cruzado de brazos y mirándole fríamente, creo, es difícil saber como se encuentra tras la máscara

"¿Por qué entraste en mi laboratorio? ¿Y como?" - pregunto el científico supremo

"Bueno... Heimerdinger me dijo que venia a visitarte y le coloqué un rastreador..." - empezó a decirle con una sonrisa nerviosa

"¿Qué pretendías hacer?" - preguntó el villano

"Quería aprovechar y capturarte, seguramente enviarte a prisión y esperar a que no escaparas otra vez" - le respondió el héroe

"Entiendo..." - comento el criminal

En un momento inesperado Viktor agarró su cetro de poder y golpeo fuertemente a Jayce, para sorpresa de las chicas

"¡¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo?!" - le gritó la sheriff de Piltover

"¡Viktor!" - gritó también Vi al verlo

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres para irrumpir aquí?!" - le gritó un heraldo de las máquinas enfurecido

"Solo intentaba hacer lo correcto..."-  intento decirle el defensor del mañana

"¡¿Lo correcto?! ¡Invades mi laboratorio, dañas mis máquinas y por un simple error casi destruyes todo!" - siguió recriminándole Viktor

"Oye... fue solamente un error...." le dijo Jayce

"¡¿Un error?! ¡Por un error casi matas a Vi, a Blitzcrank, a Orianna, a Taliyah!" - le gritó amenazándolo con su cetro 

"¡Retrocede ahora mismo Viktor!" - le ordenó Caitlyn mientras agarraba su arma

"¡Viktor detente!" - le decía la misma Vi

"¿Te gustaría que invadiera tu casa e intentara matar a tu novia y a todos los que te rodean? ¡Porque tu insensatez casi me cuesta todo eso!" - le recrimino el científico

El doctor se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la sala principal

"En cinco minutos os quiero ver en la zona de los portales" - les dejo bien claro el doctor

Los otros tres campeones se quedaron los minutos restantes hablando de lo sucedido, con Vi intentando justificar un poco a Viktor

Su novio tenia muy poco que perder y casi lo perdía todo por un superhéroe, la charla termino y todos se vieron en la zona acordada

"Bueno, Viktor, creo que al menos ya sabemos como encontrarte" - le menciono la sheriff con una sonrisa

"Si... bueno... respecto a eso..." - menciono el heraldo de las máquinas

Viktor sacó una especie de dispositivo circular y pulsó el botón central de este, el cual emitió una especie de sonda, acompañada de un brillo, que les hizo desmayarse

"Déjales en sus casas... si preguntan diles que fue cansancio..." - le dijo el doctor

"¿Les has borrado la memoria?" - pregunto Vi extrañada 

"Si, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?" - le respondió el doctor con otra

"Depende, ¿algún día me dejaras utilizarla?" - le pregunto la chica de hierro sonriente

"No" - le contestó directamente

"Al menos tenia que intentarlo" - comento la chica de pelo rosa mientras cargaba a los dos campeones con sus metálicos brazos


	153. ¿Rosa y azul? ¡Morado!

Tras varios problemas en el laboratorio de Viktor, la oficial de Piltover se había escaqueado bastante como campeona en la Liga de las Leyendas

Ahora la chica de hierro se encontraba en la grieta del invocador, más precisamente en la jungla, donde estaba golpeando a los Krougs... Krugs... Kruug... los bichos de piedra

"Rompiendo diente, rompiendo tripa, rompiendo diente, rompiendo tripa" - repetía Vi mientras seguía rompiéndoles en pedazos

Su destrucción y limpieza de jungla fue interrumpido por un mensaje de su equipo, específicamente del carry, Jhin

"Por favor mantente en el carril inferior, debo ausentarme durante un minuto" - decía el mensaje de voz del campeón

"¿Irme de carry? A este tipo se le va la olla" - dijo con molestia la chica de pelo rosa

Vi estaba muy molesta, por fin podía volver a golpear a los monstruos de la jungla (le gusta golpear cosas) y tenía que irse a otra linea donde no pinta nada

Al llegar a la linea vio que el equipo enemigo se había ido a comprar, aprovechando que habían tenido todo el carril libre

"¿Donde se supone que esta el soporte?" - pregunto la campeona mirando alrededor

"Estoy aquí" - dijo una suave voz

"¿Emmm?" - Vi no conseguía encontrar a su compañero

"Estoy aquí abajo" - dijo nuevamente la voz

La oficial de Piltover bajo la mirada y se encontró con la pequeña Lulu, la Hada Hechicera

"¿Lulu? Creí que a nuestro equipo le tocaba Janna" - le comento Vi extrañada

"Hizo un intercambio de ultimo momento, ahora estamos Pixie y yo" - le dijo la bruja

"¡Pixie!" - chilló el hada en miniatura

"Entonces... ¿quienes son la linea enemiga?" - le preguntó la jungler

"Creo que son Ezreal y Soraka" - le respondió la pequeña support

"Vale... ¿y como funciona esta linea exactamente?" - le preguntó Vi

Ella nunca había ido a otra linea que no fuera la jungla, que de hecho no puede considerarse ni siquiera una linea

"Solo tienes que destruir a los súbditos enemigos y derribar la torre" - le explicó la hechicera

"¿A qué te refieres con destruir?" - pregunto algo confundida

Lulu agarró su cetro y vio a un pequeño súbdito que estaba muy herido, este agarro su pequeña hacha e intento huir de los súbditos aliados

La pequeña maga lanzó uno de sus hechizos básicos contra el pequeño minion, el cual empezó a convulsionar, sufrir, gritar de dolor y finalmente su cuerpo y esqueleto se desintegro

"Eso ha sido...." - intento decir Vi algo asombrada

"Ha sido muy divertido, ¿verdad?" - le dijo Lulu

"De todos modos... espero que Jhin vuelva pronto..." - dijo con un poco de incomodidad 

"Por cierto, ¿como le van las cosas a Viktor?" - le pregunto la pequeña hada

"¿A Viktor? ¿Tu conoces a Viktor?" - le respondió a modo de pregunta

"Si, es de los amigos asesinos de Veigi, ¿no?" - le dijo la pequeña campeona

"Ah, pues... esta bien... aunque últimamente algo frustrado" - contestó la chica de hierro

"De todos modos Veigi iba a verle, seguro que lo pasan bien" - dijo con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto, Viktor se encontraba en su laboratorio, reunido con Veigar, el Maestro del Mal, quien al parecer tenia otro asunto entre manos


	154. Por seguridad

Mientras Lulu y Vi se encontraban en la grieta del invocador, Viktor se encontraba en su laboratorio, recibiendo la visita de Veigar

"Bueno, ¿a qué se debe la visita?" - pregunto el científico

"Vengo por una cosa que me pediste hace tiempo" - le respondió señalando una caja rectangular y de color negro

"¿Un instrumento musical? ¿Un arma? Vas a tener que ser más especifico" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"Te traigo la Tenaza de Muerte Ígnea" - le confesó el maestro del mal

Viktor le miro con cierto asombró, que el yordle no podía notar, al escucharle hablar sobre ese instrumento tan característicos 

La Tenaza de Muerte Ígnea fue arma creada entre los dos que ya le había causado un par de problemas en el pasado

"¿A qué se debe que me traigas ese arma?" - pregunto a Veigar

"Hace tiempo me la pediste, además con Lulu y Rammus todo el día molestando no quiero tenerla en mi mansión" - le dijo con los brazos cruzados

"Yo ya tengo un cetro, utilidad no le voy a dar" - comento el maestro de máquinas

"Eres el líder de los Emisarios del Mal, algo se nos ocurrirá para darle un poco de guerra a Teemo con ella" - le intento convencer el brujo

"Bueno... de momento la guardare lejos..." - dijo mientras agarraba el maletín e iba a otra habitación en compañía de Veigar

Mientras los dos salían, IAN empezaba a observar como los dos villanos se alejaban, buscando en sí mismo los datos sobre dicha arma

"Por cierto, ¿cuando va a ser la próxima reunión?" - pregunto el pequeño hechicero

"De momento no hay ninguna programada, últimamente he estado muy ocupado combatiendo una invasión de mi doble maligno y a mi archienemigo" - le contesto con cierta molestia

"Yo he estado muy tranquilo.. dentro de lo que cabe..." - dijo el brujo mientras tomaba asiento

"Tu al menos no tienes a una adolescente hechicera, una androide pre-puberta, un androide pesado y una novia tozuda" - se quejo el doctor

"No, yo tengo que soportar a Lulu" - le replicó el hechicero

"Eso es un jaque mate..." - murmuró el científico supremo

"Sabes, jamás pensé que te vería así un día" - le dijo Veigar

"¿Como? ¿Con un ataque de nervios?" - preguntó Viktor

"No, con pareja y problema con adolescentes" - le contestó el hechicero

"¿Vas a querer algo más o simplemente vienes a burlarte del Científico Supremo?" - le preguntó el científico con cierto enfado

"¿Como osas hablarle así al Maestro del Mal?" - le replicó el hechicero

Los dos se estaban mirando de mala manera, cada uno con sus respectivos problemas y aun así con ganas de ir a la guerra... al menos hasta que oyeron un extraño sonido

"¿Eso es tu alarma nueva?" - pregunto Veigar extrañado

"No... el alarma nueva no esta colocada...." - le respondió Viktor

El extraño sonido empezó a sonar mucho más alto y por ello se taparon los oídos, sin suerte, cayendo los dos al suelo, inconscientes

Una extraña figura entró en la sala a través de la entrada, agarró el maletín de la Tenaza y activó una especie de dispositivo, teletransportandose con ellos


	155. La Isla Secreta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de la Isla Secreta"

Ruido. Tanto Viktor como Veigar se encontraban inconscientes, escuchando el ruido que hacía eco en sus cabezas, en sus mentes, el cual empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco

El científico fue el primero en lograr recobrar el sentido y alzar la mirada, aun tenia su armadura puesta, su máscara y su capa

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" - se preguntó mientras intentaba levantarse

Al hacer esto, se percato de que estaba pisando arena, alzó su mirada y se encontró con que estaba en una especie de playa

Y no solo estaba él, también se encontraban Veigar, Lissandra, Zed y Nautilus, parte de sus Emisarios del Mal, inconscientes

"Eh, vosotros, despertad" - les dijo Viktor acercandoseles 

"¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?" - preguntó la bruja del hielo mientras se despertaba 

"Por lo visto... Veigar y yo no hemos sido los únicos..." - dijo Viktor mientras le ayudaba a reincorporarse 

"¡¿Donde estamos!?" - preguntó Nautilus, quien acababa de despertar

"Parece que estamos en una playa, lo que no sé es donde" - le contestó el doctor

"¡Esto no es Bilgewater!" - comentó el titan de las profundidades

"Si... y tampoco parece Kansas..." - añadió Lissandra

"Deberíamos despertar a Veigar y Zed" - comentó Viktor

"A Zed no hace falta, él ya esta despierto" - le dijo la mujer helada

Efectivamente el ninja de las sombras se encontraba despierto, de hecho se encontraba junto a Nautilus en la orilla

"¿A qué vienen tantos gritos?" - se quejó Veigar mientras recuperaba el conocimiento

Los cinco campeones esperaron un par de minutos hasta estar bien despiertos, luego procedieron a hablar sobre lo ocurrido

"Veigar y yo nos encontrábamos en mi laboratorio" - empezó Viktor

"Yo me encontraba en Freljord" - dijo Lissandra de forma seguida

"¡Yo en el Gran Arrecifé de Coral!" - dijo Nautilus

"Me encontraba en mi templo, meditando" - terminó de decir Zed

"A primera vista parece que alguien nos ha estado secuestrando de uno en uno" - dijo el científico cruzándose de brazos

"Será por qué somos los Emisarios del Mal, ¿no?" - preguntó la reina

"¡En ese caso estarían también Singed, Diana y los otros!" - le dijo el coloso

"¿Crees que puede ser Malzahar?" - preguntó Zed al yordle

"No lo creo, ese tipo no esta en condiciones de hacernos nada" - le contestó el brujo

"Utilizaron sonidos de alta frecuencia, yo diría que no fue alguien que emplea la magia" - dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"Oye, Nautilus, ¿puedes intentar ver algo bajo el agua?" - le preguntó Veigar

"¡Puedo intentarlo!" - le respondió mientras avanzaba hacia el mar

El resto de los Emisarios buscaron algo que les dijera donde se encontraban, fue en ese momento en que Zed se paró a observar el cielo

"¿Pasa algo? Zed" - le preguntó el mago

"No hay nubes en el cielo... tampoco aves..." - le dijo fríamente

"¡Algo esta ocurriendo!" - dijo de pronto Nautilus - "¡En el mar no hay peces ni plantas!" 

El científico supremo se acerco a la arena y la observo más detenidamente, no era arena de verdad sino una sustancia similar

"Sea lo que sea este sitio... no es una isla..." - dijo el villano de hierro


	156. Mercenarios de alquiler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de la Isla Secreta"

Los Emisarios del Mal, o al menos parte de ellos, se habían despertado en una extraña isla, la cual no resultó ser en realidad una isla

"¿En donde demonios estamos?" - preguntó el brujo

"Lo más seguro es que dentro de un edificio, puede que incluso bajo tierra" - le respondió Viktor

El científico coloco su mano en su cinturón, con intención de sacar su transmisor, aunque este no se encontraba en su lugar

"Mi transmisor ha desaparecido, quien sea que nos ha traído aquí es alguien listo" - comento el heraldo de las máquinas

"El que este detrás de todo esto se va a llevar una paliza" - comento el hechicero

Mientras hablaban de sus temas, el ninja de las sombras empezó a observar sus alrededores, encontrando en la lejanía una especie de edificio

"¿Pasa algo? Zed" - preguntó Lissandra

"No me digas que ahora uno de nosotros es de mentira" - comento Veigar malhumorado

"No es eso..." - contestó Zed

La charla, fue interrumpida por una especie de sonido electrónico, no tan fuerte como el anterior pero si muy fuerte

¿Hola? Hola, ¿se me escucha?

"¡¿De donde viene esa voz?!" - preguntó Nautilus

Bienvenidos, campeones, a la Isla Secreta del Dr. Ziggs

"¿Ziggs? ¿Acaso ha dicho Ziggs?" - preguntó Viktor

"Esta mintiendo, ese roedor explosivo no puede habernos recluido" - expresó Veigar

Creedlo o no, es cosa vuestra, sin embargo es hora de informaros a cerca de vuestra situación actual

Los cinco campeones se quedaron en silencio, a la espera de descubrir que pintaban en un lugar como ese

Bien, habéis sido "llamados" para una oferta de trabajo

"¿Oferta de trabajo? ¿De qué esta hablando?" - pregunto la bruja del hielo

¿De qué estoy hablando? Sois mercenarios, matáis por dinero, aunque en su lugar prefiero que seáis mi élite personal...

"¿Como qué mercenarios?" - preguntó Viktor

Os he reclutado a los mejores, Lissandra y su manejo del hielo, Veigar y sus poderes cósmicos, Zed y su manejo de las sombras, Viktor y su inteligencia, incluso la mole de Nautilus...

"¡Pero nosotros no somos mercenarios!" - aclaró el titan de las profundidades

¿Como que no sois mercenarios? Si matasteis al Baron Swain

El equipo de villanos se miraron entre si, confundidos, la ultima reunión que tuvieron dejó bien claro que él seguía vivo

"Tu información es errónea, Swain sigue vivo y es un aliado nuestro" - le informó el líder del grupo

¿Me estas diciendo que he viajado hasta este sitio para reclutaros y no solo no sois mercenarios... sino que tampoco queréis trabajar para mi?

"Espero que eso fuese una pregunta retorica" - comento Lissandra

"Así es, ahora enséñanos la puerta de salida" - le dijo Veigar algo malhumorado

¿Salida? Ni hablar, he trabajado durante dos meses en este sitio oculto, te aseguro que nadie va a salir vivo de aquí... 

"Odio cuando no terminan la frase... eso suele indicar algo malo..." - mencionó el mago

Un gran estruendo sonó proveniente de las aguas del mar falso

"Nautilus... dijiste que ahí no había nada..." - comento Zed

"¡No había nada!" - afirmó el tanque

Desde las profundidades salió un enorme robot parecido a Malphite, de color purpura y armado con una tecnología parecida a la Battlecast

"Pues ahora sí" - confirmó Viktor


	157. Emisarios, ¡reuníos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de la Isla Secreta"

Viktor, Veigar, Lissandra, Nautilus y Zed habían sido secuestrados por Ziggs, aparentemente, con el objetivo de ser sus mercenarios

Al negarse, este pareció desatar una especie de Malphite mecánico, para que los Emisarios no pudieran salir con vida, podría decirse que era un tostador asesino

"De acuerdo, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?" - preguntó Viktor a su equipo

"Si distraéis al gigante podría encontrar a ese tal doctor..." - respondió Zed con seguridad

"Solo se te olvida un pequeño detalle" - le comentó Veigar - "¿Como vamos a parar a esa cosa?"

Nada más hacer su pregunta, una enorme ancla pasó por detrás suya, golpeando en el Mecha Malphite y haciendo que Nautilus se acercará a él, consiguiendo pegarle

"Con otro titan de hierro" - dijo Viktor al verlo - "Zed, avanza hacia Ziggs, nosotros nos ocupamos de la máquina"

"De acuerdo" - dijo antes de desaparecer en una nube de sombras

Los otros tres campeones se giraron hacia donde se encontraba el duelo de titanes entre el Mecha y el Titan de las Profundidades

"Muy bien, equipo, vamos a acabar con el Mecha Malphite" - dijo Lissandra con una sonrisa

La bruja del hielo lanzo su magia hacia las piernas del Androide Purpura, el cual empezaba a moverse un poco más lento

"Lissandra, crea un terreno resbaladizo detrás suya" - le dijo Viktor

El científico disparó sus Rayos de la Muerte contra el gigante, el cual parecia empezar a dañarse por el ataque combinado de Viktor y Nautilus

La maga helada utilizo nuevamente sus poderes para crear una superficie helada detrás del Malphite gigante

"Creo que es mi turno" - comento Veigar fríamente

El Maestro del Mal levantó su cetro, provocando una especie de grietas en el cielo falso, al parecer sus meteoritos estaban impactando en el extraño edificio

"Si seguís entreteniéndoles creo poder romper ese "cielo" de ahí arriba" - comentó el hechicero

Veigar colocó su Horizonte de Sucesos a la par que Viktor usaba su Campo Gravitatorio, esto combinado con la pasiva de Nautilus lograba inmovilizar al ser metálico 

"No creo que el hielo siga funcionando" - dijo Lissandra al ver sus hechizos ceder

Viktor miró hacia arriba, parecía que el cielo falso estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba

"Veigar, prepara tu Materia Oscura" - dijo el científico a su compañero

"Como tu digas" - le respondió el Maestro del Mal

El heraldo de las máquinas lanzó un Rayo de la Muerte hacía el lugar agrietado, provocando que el cielo falso cediera y toda la Materia Oscura cayera

Nautilus logró apartarse a tiempo, cayendo toda la magia sobre el ser acorazado, que quedo medianamente fundido por la magia cósmica

"¡Creo que este ya esta terminado!" - dijo Nautilus mientras se les unía

"Supongo que ya solo queda que Zed nos haga su reporte" - comentó Viktor

"¿Quién creéis que es ese Ziggs?" - preguntó Lissandra

"Espero que no sea otro Battlecast" - comentó Veigar en respuesta

"Creo tener una teoría pero de momento dejemoslo en manos de Zed" - les dijo el científico

El Ninja de las Sombras había conseguido avanzar hacia el laboratorio de ese tal Ziggs, concretamente tras un árbol de la zona

"Solo queda entrar..." - comentó fríamente


	158. ¿Destrucción Ninja?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de la Isla Secreta"

Anteriormente, Viktor y parte de sus Emisarios del Mal habían sido capturados por un doctor que se hacía llamar Ziggs, como el campeón, en un intento de reclutarles

Los villano se negaron, llevándoles a pelear con una versión de Malphite gigantesca y robotica, aunque al final lograron vencerlo. Ahora Zed está a punto de encontrarse con el loco.

"Debería encontrarse tras esta puerta" - se dijo así mismo el ninja

Zed había logrado entrar en un gran laboratorio, y tras inspeccionar sigilosamente todas las habitaciones, consiguió encontrar la sala principal

"Saludos, Zed, te estaba esperando" - dijo una voz aguda y chillona

"¿Como has conseguido verme?" - preguntó el ninja mientras se acercaba

"Mis gafas están diseñadas para ver tus "sombras"" - le informó el científico - "¿Estas aquí para aceptar mi oferta o para luchar?"

"Vengo para que nos liberes... a cambio no te matare..." - le contestó el villano sombrío

"En todo caso seré yo el que te mate, junto a tus amigos, venir aquí no te servirá de nada" - le dijo el doctor

"Dijiste que eras Ziggs... tu no hablas o te ves como Ziggs..." - le dijo Zed mientras ignoraba su anterior comentario

"Soy Ziggs, o al menos uno de otra dimensión" - le empezó a contar

Para Zed no era nada nuevo encontrarse con una contraparte dimensional, pues el mismo había luchado con el Jefe Final y con los Battlecast

"Mi mundo fue tomado por un tal Viktor, parecido al tuyo pero en negro" - le comentó Ziggs

"La Máquina de Guerra...." - dijo Zed al reconocerlo

"Algo así, el caso es que vio un gran potencial en mis inventos y me puso a cargo de su laboratorio secreto, instalado nada más llegar a este plano" - le explicó el doctor

"¿Qué tipo de inventos?" - preguntó el ninja

"Unos Battlecast para misiones especificas, como explorar el espacio o sumergirlos bajo el agua, yo mismo les llame Mechas" - le contestó el hombre de traje verde

"Pues me temo que esos experimentos llegaron a su fin..." - dijo el maestro asesino mientras expandía sus cuchillas

"Yo que tu no haría eso..." - le advirtió sonriente - "Con solo apretar un botón de este ordenador, toda la isla explo...."

Antes de terminar su frase, el Ziggs Dimensional fue atravesado por un shuriken naranja, que parecía estar hecho de energía

Ziggs cayó al suelo muerto y Zed se giró para ver al agresor, este parecía una copia del ninja de las sombras, salvo por algunas piezas de armadura

"¿Quién eres tu?" - preguntó el maestro de las sombras

Su réplica simplemente junto sus dedos con sus propios labios, soltando un ligero susurro y finalmente desapareciendo en un destello naranja

Al mismo tiempo, el resto de los villanos había llegado al edificio y encontrado a su aliado, acompañado de un cadáver

"Podrías haber dejado algo para nosotros" - le dijo Lissandra

"Yo no he sido..." - le comunicó el testigo

"Hay una marca en la espalda del tipo este... coincide con tus armas..." - le dijo el Maestro del Mal mientras lo examinaba

El ninja de las sombras se giró hacia el heraldo de las máquinas

"Viktor... todavía queda un Battlecast en este mundo..."


	159. En la noche

Tras todo lo ocurrido en la Isla Secreta de Ziggs, Viktor se encontraba en su cama, pocas veces dormía o descansaba pero en ese momento el dolor podía con él

Pasado un tiempo, el científico acabó despertando y miró alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, con las luces apagadas y sin ningún ruido

"¿Blitzcrank? Blitzcrank dame un estado de la programación actual" - le dijo el villano

Sin embargo ninguna voz se emitió o contesto, de hecho no se oyó ningún sonido

"¿Estará en alguna partida?" - se preguntó mientras se levantaba

Para su sorpresa llevaba puesta su armadura, de hecho no podía recordar nada de lo ocurrido entre su salida de isla y su llegada

El heraldo de las máquinas se dio una vuelta por su laboratorio y acabó sentándose en una de sus sillas, donde pudo ver una foto de su novia

_Mi maldito corazón de hojalata necesita aceite, soy frío, calculador, soy una mente maestra, mi gran y poderosa mente pudo convertir en suya a esta chica... y sigue siendo mi debilidad..._

_Se supone que apenas soy humano y sin embargo soy muy afortunado... la fortuna... apenas recuerdo que era eso... nunca tuve mucho_

"¿Por qué me escogiste?" - preguntó en voz alta

"Tu sabes por que" - dijo una voz misteriosa

Viktor se levantó y vio lo que parecia ser un ente o ser de color rosa, no era un ser fisico sino una especie de nube con forma humana

"¿Quién eres tu?" - preguntó el científico

"Soy un producto de tu subconsciente... sobre ella... exactamente..." - le respondió

"¿Eso significa que estoy dormido?" - le preguntó el criminal

"No exactamente... todo se revelará pronto...." - le contestó el ente - "Lo harás cuando entiendas el papel de Vi y el tuyo..."

"Yo soy el Heraldo de las Máquinas y ella es una oficial por la que tengo un cierto apego" - le dijo el villano un tanto molesto

"No... ella es más... es tu novia..." - le dijo aquél ser

"Eso ya lo sé" - le contestó fríamente

"¿Y por qué parece que no lo es? Tu inseguridad y tu desconfianza... tus inseguridades... todo eso esta creando una barrera...." - le empezó a contar

"¿Te crees que es fácil? ¡Soy una maldita máquina! ¡No tengo más sentimientos que unos pocos!" - le gritó con odio

"Pues cámbialos... cambia la ira por el amor... cambia la venganza por la empatía...." - le sugirió el ente a Viktor

"Ella me quiere... yo no quiero que se vaya... pero no puedo hacer nada... es demasiado tarde..." - le dijo el científico con la voz rota

"No es tarde... si no quieres cambiar... añade nuevos... añádela...." - le aconsejo el ser

Un poderoso brillo apareció justo detrás de esa entidad y poco a poco Viktor fue despertando, al abrir los ojos se encontró sin su máscara y en un hospital

"¿Donde estoy?" - preguntó el doctor

"En un hospital de Zaun, tus amiguitos y tu fuisteis "emboscados" por un espantapájaros o algo raro" - le dijo mientras se acercaba

"¿Están los demás bien?" - preguntó el criminal

"Fuiste el único afectado" - le respondió mientras le daba un beso en la frente - "No vuelvas a darme un susto"


	160. En el Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este es un episodio un poco lemon/hentai se recomienda que los menores de 15 años (que no me haréis caso) no lo vean, sin embargo todo recae sobre vuestra responsabilidad

Vi se encontraba a pocos pasos de Viktor, quien se encontraba en cama tras haber pasado un mal rato, segundos después de haberle dado un beso

El científico no sabía si era a causa del sueño o por el momento pero agarró a Vi y tiró de ella, besandole en los labios mientras la chica abría los ojos con sorpresa

"¿Viktor?" - preguntó extrañada cuando el contacto terminó

"Lo... lo siento... yo..." - intentó responderle 

"¿Ahora te entra timidez?" - preguntó Vi con una voz de seducción

Parecía que el científico iba a decir algo en plan "Oh no" pero la chica de hierro rápidamente se abalanzó sobre sus labios

Los dos siguieron conectados hasta que la oficial de Piltover cedió para dejarle respirar y luego pasó a recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos

"No retrocedes...." - comentó la policía picara

"Quiero hacer esto por ti... y por mi...." - le aclaró el heraldo de las máquinas

Al escuchar esto Vi no pudo evitar besarle de nuevo con fuerza, parecía que en cualquier momento se caerían sus implantes metálicos

El doctor no tenía la armadura puesta por orden de los médicos, esto le hizo fácil poder llegar hasta su pantalón y meter su mano dentro

"¿Te alegras de verme?" - preguntó la chica mientras se reía

"Emm... yo..." - no tenía ninguna respuesta

La voz de Viktor disminuyó hasta la nada cuando la chica de pelo rosa empezó a masturbar su miembro, provocandole una sensación extraña

"¿Alguna sugerencia?" - preguntó con voz lasciva

"No soy muy experto..." - empezó a decir el criminal

"No voy a ser gentil" - le respondió sonriente la mujer

La chica de Piltover termino de sacar su "herramienta" de los pantalones, quedando a gusto con el resultado que había conseguido al hacerle guarrerías 

Segundos después seguía besandolo sin dejar de mover su mano, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, hasta que finalmente este se corrió

"Arf... arf..." - suspiraba fuertemente mientras se apartaba un poco

"Aun no hemos terminado, campeón" - dijo la muchacha

"Necesito air...." - Viktor se quedó en blanco

Delante de él se encontraba Vi con los pechos al descubierto y quitándose los pantalones

"Hoy vas a ser un niño bueno, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó mientras volvía a subirse

"Yo...." - Viktor no tuvo posibilidad de responder, pues Vi volvió a juntar sus labios con los suyos

La mujer de hierro se fue colocando lentamente sobre el miembro del heraldo, para luego hacer que este entrara bruscamente dentro de ella

El científico se encontraba agarrado por Vi de la camisa mientras le besaba y con sus manos aferrándose a la cama, con falta de respiración y una sensación de calor enorme

Finalmente llegó el momento en que Viktor terminó dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo que la muchacha se apartaba para gemir de placer

"Arf... arf... arf..." - intentaba respirar el villano

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha parecido?" - le preguntó la chica de hierro, tapada por las sabanas

"Ha sido un experimento... satisfactorio..." - le respondió el villano

"Pues volvamos a ello" - le dijo la oficial de Piltover

"¿Como? ¿Otra vez?" - le preguntó un poco preocupado

"Viktor... tengo mucha hambre..." - le contestó con una sonrisa picara

Unas cuatro horas más tarde, la mujer salio de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y encontrándose con Veigar

"Vengo a ver Viktor de parte del resto, ¿como se encuentra?" - preguntó el brujo

"Ha estado despierto y hemos pasado un buen rato, aunque esta un poquito cansado" - le contestó con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto, en la habitación, Viktor parecía estar medio muerto de cansancio


	161. Cambio de Texturas

Viktor por fin había conseguido salir del hospital, siendo que ahora se encontraba en su laboratorio, intentando mejorar un poco su ordenador principal

"Viktor, estas cojeando, ¿necesitas mejorar primero tu pierna robotica?" - le preguntó el ordenador al doctor

"No... no es cosa de la pierna... de todos modos creo que es mejor que optimicemos primero tus sistemas, no quiero que Jayce vuelva a utilizarte" - le respondió el androide

"Realmente mi memoria esta en blanco respecto a ese suceso" - le dijo el ordenador

"Seguramente manipuló tu disco duro o algo por el estilo" - le contestó el científico mientras reunía algunas piezas en una mesa

Encima de ella se encontraban algunos trozos de la armadura de Jayce, la cual había sido destruida, junto con lo que quedaba del caparazón de Kha'Zix

"Ese tal Ziggs dijo que había creado algunos Mechas como Kha'Zix y Malphite, también parecía conocer el funcionamiento de los Battlecast..." - comentó en voz alta

"¿Quién es Ziggs?" - preguntó la inteligencia

"Me da rabia que tenga que enseñarte manualmente los campeones" - le dijo el villano algo disgustado

A través del escritorio Viktor seleccionó una carpeta llena de archivos e imágenes, en ella piqueó la imagen de Ziggs

"Ese es el personaje con el que nos topamos, o al menos una versión alternativa" - le comunicó cruzado de brazos

"¿Versión alternativa? No entiendo ese significado" - le dijo IAN

"Me refiero a que viene de otra dimensión, similar a la nuestra pero distinta" - le informó el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Con distintas versiones de IAN?" - preguntó el ordenador

"Tal vez, aun no se como funcionan esas ramificaciones" - le respondió el villano

Viktor agarró algunas de las piezas del Kha'Zix y del Malphite mecánicos, siendo que mandó a IAN analizarlas

"Las pruebas parecen concluyentes, son de la misma aleación, una mezcla de acero, titanio, obsidiana y aluminio" - le comunicó la inteligencia

"Las armaduras Battlecast no tenían obsidiana o aluminio, seguramente son una versión derivada... pero ¿por qué?" - se preguntó Viktor

"Tal vez sea para cubrir la falta de humanidad" - dijo la voz electrónica

"¿Falta de humanidad? ¿A qué te refieres?" - preguntó el científico supremo

"Me refiero a que los Battlecast son campeones modificados, en cambio esos Mechas parecían simples robots, seguramente les llevaría más tiempo de trabajo" - argumento IAN

"Es posible... de todos modos quiero que vuelvas a escanearlos... busca algún nexo de unión importante..." - le ordenó el criminal

"¿Quiere que le avise si encuentro algo importante?" - le preguntó el ordenador

"Claro... aunque lo dudo..." - respondió fríamente

IAN apagó repentinamente su pantalla, mostrando su iluminación roja mientras escaneaba los trozos de metal, así estuvo un tiempo indeterminado hasta que oyó un ruido

"Intruso... detectado..." - comentó a medida que bajaba el volumen de su audio

Una chica alta, con puños hierro y pelo rosa, Vi, entró en el laboratorio, mirando de un lado a otro de forma curiosa

"¿Cual de estos ordenadores son ese tal IAN?" - se preguntó la chica de hierro

La oficial de Piltover se detuvo en la mesa donde se encontraban los artefactos Battlecast, siendo que IAN cambio a su fondo azul

"Objetivo... investigar..." - dijo el programa


	162. Conocimiento

Viktor siguió optimizando su ordenador principal, IAN, tras el ataque de Jayce, aunque ahora era Vi la que había encontrado la gran máquina

"Pues esta igual que siempre, no se de que se alegra" - comentó la oficial mientras lo observaba

"¿Viktor se alegra alguna vez?" - preguntó una voz algo chirriante

"¿Quién ha dicho eso?" - preguntó la chica de hierro dándose la vuelta

"El que ha hablado he sido yo, el ordenador principal de Viktor" - le respondió el ordenador

"¿Puedes hablar? ¿Como es qué puedes hablar?" - preguntó la muchacha extrañada

Ella no era una experta informática pero sabia que un ordenador que pudiese hablar, y cuya pantalla parpadeaba al hacerlo, era raro

"Soy una Inteligencia Artificial Neutral, aunque Viktor me denomina IAN como siglas" - le contestó la voz

"¿IAN? Tienes nombre de gas... para una cosa de listos que digo y no esta Viktor" - reflexionó rápidamente 

"De todos modos agradecería que respondiera a mi pregunta inicial sobre la supuesta alegría de Viktor" - le pidió IAN

"¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Además no es tan raro" - le comentaba la muchacha

"Si es raro, Viktor tiende a quejarse con mucha notoriedad, por no hablar de sus palabras frías e hirientes" - le contestó el artefacto

"Bueno... puede que yo haya tenido algo que ver" - sonrío la chica con picardía

"No encuentro sentido a tu comentario" - añadió el ordenador

"Cuando tienes gente a tu alrededor que se preocupa por ti, es un poco más fácil ver la vida de otra manera" - le explicó la oficial de Piltover

"A mi alrededor se encuentran Viktor y la hermana... pero ellos me ven como un logro y un ordenador, de formas perspectiva" - le dijo IAN

"Posiblemente hayas acertado con Viktor o al menos en parte, pero con Orianna es distinto, ella solo tiene ojos para su bola y Viktor" - dijo esto ultimo con una risa

"Es curioso, Viktor es un genio y Orianna es un prodigio pero tu pareces ser más inteligente que ellos dos" - le dijo la voz

"Es lo más gracioso que he oído en mi vida" - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

"Gracias por la conversación, Vi" - se despidió IAN de su invitada

"Si, claro, hasta luego" - le devolvió la despedida la campeona

La oficial de Piltover salió de la sala y se encontró con el heraldo de las máquinas, quien se encontraba junto a Blitzcrank

"¿Donde te habías metido?" - le preguntó el doctor

"Estaba viendo ese ordenador tuyo" - le respondió la muchacha

"Aun tiene algunos fallos que corregir, como el reconocimiento facial de los campeones" - le comentó el criminal

"¿Reconocimiento facial?" - le preguntó Vi confundida

"Si, debo de meter los datos de los campeones para que lo reconozca" - le explicó el villano

"¿Y has metido mis datos o mencionado?" - preguntó la chica de hierro

"No, que yo sepa el debería dudar de tu existencia, ¿por qué lo dices?" - preguntó el científico

"Porque me ha llamado por mi nombre" - le dijo la muchacha

Mientras tanto, en la sala de IAN, este se encuentra señalando un nuevo objetivo, para llegar a Viktor tenía que utilizar a Vi


	163. ¿Por qué a mi?

Era un día tranquilo en el laboratorio de Viktor, Blitzcrank andaba de un lado a otro sin hacer nada, Orianna hablaba con su bola y Taliyah leía un libro sobre las piedras

Sin embargo toda esa tranquilidad se rompió en cuanto entró cierta agente de policía por la puerta principal

"Hola chicos, buenos días" - les saludó la muchacha

"Oye, Vi, ¿no tienes trabajo?" - le preguntó Taliyah

"Si, y también horario flexible, Tawina" - le respondió la chica de hierro

"Es Taliyah" - le corrigió la tejedora de piedra

"Lo que sea, de todos modos ¿donde está Viktor?" - le preguntó la oficial

"Viktor se encuentra en la sala de datos, no quiere que nadie lo moleste" - le dijo Orianna insistiendo en la ultima parte

"Si, claro, que se lo ha creído" - dijo Vi con una sonrisa

El científico estaba en la sala de datos, enumerando los discos de los ordenadores, la mayoría los había tenido que cambiar por los sucesos recientes

"¡Hey! ¡Viktor!" - le saludó Vi repentinamente

"¿Vi? Te agradecería que no hicieras ruido" - le pidió el científico

"¿Qué estas haciendo ahí?" - preguntó la chica de pelo rosa

"Estoy actualizando los discos de las bases de datos" - le respondió el criminal

Cuando terminó gran parte del trabajo, se levantó y se ajustó bien su mano robotica

"Entonces... ¿qué es lo que querías?" - le preguntó mientras seguía retocando su mano

El doctor se giró para visualizarla mejor, encontrando se con sus enormes manos de hierro sobre sus hombros, apoyadas en la pared

La oficial de Piltover tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, la típica sonrisa picara y lasciva que solía ponerle cuando quería algo

"¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?" - le preguntó la muchacha

"Esta noche tengo que mejorar mi Rayo de la Muerte" - le respondió fríamente

"Pues vas a tener que cancelarlo" - le dijo la chica de hierro mientras dejaba su posición

"¿Qué motivos quiero tener para hacer eso?" - le preguntó el villano

"Vas a venirte conmigo a un concierto" - le contestó sonriente

"¿Concierto? Yo no voy a conciertos" - le dijo el científico

"No puedes negarte, es una cita" - le dijo la muchacha con cierto enojo

"¿Cita? Ya tuvimos una, ¿no es suficiente?" - le preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

"¡Por supuesto que no! Las parejas tienen más de una" - le respondió la muchacha

"De todos modos no me gusta la música" - le replicó Viktor

"Por eso mismo, deberías interesarte por las cosas que me gustan" - le dijo con bastante molestia

"¿Salvar nuestra dimensión no fue suficiente? Soy el villano, podría haberme aprovechado" - le debatió el criminal

"Mira, puedes acompañarme al concierto..." - empezó a decir Vi mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa - "O podemos pasar un buen rato aquí...."

"No estoy conforme...." - le dijo el villano

"Eso me da igual" - le contestó sonriendo

La pierna mecanizada de Viktor aun estaba un poco dañada después de sus últimos "encuentros" con Vi, cosa que le hizo replantearse la idea del concierto

"Esta bien, iré contigo a ese concierto" - le dijo Viktor con designación

"De acuerdo, te recogeré en dos horas" - dijo con felicidad Vi mientras abandonaba la sala


	164. A ritmo de acero

Viktor se encontraba en la sala de entradas de su laboratorio, el único sitio que contenía diversos portales, una para cada localización distinta

Frente a él se encontraba Vi, accediendo desde el portal de Piltover, con su ropa habitual, aunque sin sus guantes de hierro

"Perdón por la pequeña espera" - le dijo la muchacha

"¿Pequeña? Se supone que quedamos hace dos horas" - le replicó el villano

"El concierto empieza en una hora, además tenía que arreglarme para mi chico" - dijo sonriente y cruzada de brazos

"Llevas puesto lo mismo que esta mañana" - le remarcó el científico

"¿Vas a quejarte de los detalles de que me quedará dormida?" - le preguntó la chica de hierro

"Con que dormida...." - murmuró el doctor

"No he dicho dormida, he dicho..." - Vi intentaba encontrar alguna palabra adecuada

"Mejor dime en que ciudad se encuentra" - le sugirió el heraldo de las máquinas

"Es en Jonia" - le respondió conforme

"¿Jonia? Como me encuentre a Yi seras responsable de lo que ocurra" - le dijo antes de abrir el portal

Los dos atravesaron el portal, el cual daba a un páramo desértico que se encontraba cerca de Jonia, los portales de Viktor rara vez se encontraban cerca de ciudades

"Por cierto, ¿qué clase de música tocan?" - preguntó el científico

"Rock y Metal, el mejor tipo de música" - le respondió la chica con una sonrisa

"Yo soy más bien de clásica..." - comentó en voz baja

"Además, el grupo esta compuesto por campeones de la liga" - le dijo Vi

"¿En serio? Seguro que son de Noxus o algo así" - le dijo el doctor en un breve intento de imaginarlos

"Pues no, de hecho tres de ellos son de la Isla de las Sombras, y luego esta la pianista, que es Sona" - le contó la chica de pelo rosa

"¿Sona? Prefiero no verla" - comentó el androide

"¿Conoces a Sona?" - preguntó Vi extrañada

"Hace un par de años intente matarla, no preguntes, luego se hizo novia de Urgot" - le explicó el cyborg

"Eso ultimo ha sido una buena broma" - le comentó la chica de hierro

"Si, claro, broma" - murmuró el villano

Ambos acabaron llegando a donde se celebraba el festival, con la suerte de que la gran mayoría de asistentes eran vándalos y villanos

"Voy por palomitas, ¿quieres algo?" - preguntó la chica de hierro

"¿No quieres que te acompañe?" - le respondió a modo de pregunta

"Viktor, se protegerme sola" - le dijo antes de marcharse

"Odio cuando se pone así" - se dijo así mismo el hombre de hojalata

"Podría ser peor" - comentó una voz profunda desde detrás suya

Al girarse se topó con Thresh, el carcelero de almas

"¿Thresh? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" - preguntó el villano

"He venido a ver actuar a unos amigos" - le respondió el espectro - "Aunque es más raro verte aquí a ti"

"Vi me ha arrastrado" - le explicó Viktor

"Entiendo, yo hubiera traído a Evelynn pero estaba ocupada" - le dijo el fantasma - "¿Le funcionaron a Vi esos consejos que les dio?"

"Vuelve a hacerme esa pregunta y te desintegrare" - le amenazo fríamente

La música empezó a sonar de repente, conforme empezaba el concierto


	165. De metal pesado

Viktor y Vi habían ido a un concierto del famoso grupo Pentakill, la chica de hierro había estado viendo a la banda tocar mientras que el doctor prefería estar más alejado

A Viktor no le gustaba ese tipo de música, prefería la electrónica o la clásica, la música de Metal y Rock era poco más que ruido para el

"¡Hey Viktor!" - le llamó una voz ruda y profunda

"¿Mordekaiser?" - preguntó el doctor al verlo

El torturador por excelencia de la isla de las sombras se encontraba sin parte de su armadura y con una guitarra en mano

"¿Tu también has venido a ver el concierto?" - preguntó el doctor

"No, soy el guitarrista del grupo" - le respondió la Pesadilla de Hierro

"¿Guitarrista? Sabia que el grupo era de la Isla de las Sombras pero no que tocabas" - le comentó cruzado de brazos

"La música me gusta como el hierro, de metal pesado" - le dijo fríamente

"Me temo que no comparto tus gustos" - le dijo el villano

Los dos siguieron hablando hasta que Vi acudió a su encuentro

"Hey, Viktor, ¿qué haces hablando con... Mordekaiser?" - preguntó al ver al gigante de hierro

"Es un viejo "aliado" de los Emisarios del Mal" - le respondió el científico

"Define "aliado" Viktor" - le insistió un poco la policía

"Emmm nada demasiado remarcable" - murmuró el hombre de hojalata

"Viktor debería enorgullecerse más, gracias a él y a los Emisarios del Mal, las Islas de las Sombras tiene más cadáveres y muertos vivientes que nunca" - comentó Mordekaiser

"......" - Vi perforó con la mirada a su novio

"En mi defensa diré que varios eran Battlecast" - le dijo el cyborg

"Los Battlecast no son bienvenidos a las Islas de las Sombras" - remarcó el fantasmal ser

"Mordekaiser, ¿no tienes alguna canción que tocar?" - preguntó Viktor

"Hasta que Olaf no vuelva del baño, no" - respondió fríamente

Una vez regresó Olaf, Mordekaiser volvió al escenario y tocó otros temas con su grupo, una vez terminado Vi emprendió la vuelta con Viktor

"Ha sido una pasada" - dijo la chica de pelo rosa mientras estiraba sus brazos

"Esta bien que te divierta esa música" - comentó el criminal

En ese momento la oficial vio que el científico ocultaba su brazo en su densa capa, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue apartarla para poder agarrarle del brazo

"Haces eso muy a menudo" - le dijo el heraldo un poco molesto

"Me da igual, así estoy cómoda" - le replicó la muchacha

"Estas aferrada a un brazo de metal frío, ¿como puedes estar cómoda?" - le preguntó el doctor

"Quizás es porque estoy con el trozo de metal frío con el que quiero estar" - le respondió tras pensarlo unos segundos

"A veces tu inteligencia parece ser insuficiente" - le dijo el científico

"Y tu a veces pareces retrasado" - le contestó la oficial de Piltover

Tras esto Viktor masculló una especie de risa metálica, mientras que Vi lanzó otra carcajada, al final acabando por llegar al laboratorio

"¿Quieres una ultima partida?" - le preguntó Vi a modo de coqueteo

Viktor se quitó la máscara y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"Buenas noches" - le respondió a modo de despedida


	166. Día de chicas

Era un día extraño, Caitlyn le había llevado a tomar té en Piltover, sin embargo sin saber como se encontraba con otras dos chicas

"¿Por qué me has traído aquí?" - preguntó la mujer de pelo negro a una rubia

"Vamos, Fiora, seguro que es divertido pasar una tarde de chicas" - le respondió Lux mientras sonreía

"¿Tarde de chicas? Caitlyn, ¿a donde me has traído?" - le preguntó la chica de hierro

"Ni idea, yo solo había quedado con Lux para tomar el té" - le respondió la sheriff

"¿Tomar el té? Creí que te referías a "tomar el té" como algo clave" - le comento la joven maga

"No, simplemente me refería a tomar el té" - le dijo la agente de Piltover

"Lux, ¿me has traído aquí, interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento, para nada?" - le preguntó la espadachina con cierto enfado

"No, también para pasar un rato con amigas" - le contestó Lux

"Lux, es la primera vez que veo a esa muchacha del sombrero, además tu y yo no somos amigas" - le advirtió con cierto enojo

"Bueno, las cosas ya estan echas, podemos tomar algo" - propuso la mujer de morado para sofocar un poco la situación

Vi pidió un café, Caitlyn y Fiora una taza de té y finalmente Lux pidió un refresco

"¿Qué tal te van las cosas con Rammus?" - preguntó la maga a su compañera francesa

"Esos no son asuntos tuyos" - le respondió bordemente

"¿Rammus? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con Rammus?" - pregunto Caitlyn extrañada

"¿No lo sabes? Ella y Rammus estan saliendo desde hace un tiempo" - le informó la chica de pelo rosa

"¡¿Como?! ¡Ella esta con un tipo como Rammus!" - gritó la sheriff sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba

Fiora le dirigió una mirada de molestia como resultado de escuchar aquello

"¿Pasa algo malo con ello?" - preguntó con cierto desagrado en sus palabras

"No.. es solo que... no me esperaba que una chica como tu... y el..." - la mujer de morado intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas

"Puede que Rammus sea distinto pero es un gran guerrero y un caballero muy servicial" - les dijo con firmeza la mujer

"Fiora, solamente ha sido el impacto" - le decía la maga de la luz

"Si, Caitlyn siempre dices cosas estúpidas" - comentó la oficial de Piltover

"¿Perdona? Tu eres la que siempre esta fuera de comisaría haciendo estupideces" - le recriminó la campeona del rifle

"¿Y? Al menos yo se divertirme" - le debatió la chica de hierro

"¿Llamas divertirse a destruir la propiedad privada y allanar moradas?" - le preguntó Caitlyn

"Eso suena realmente divertido" - comentó Lux animada

"Esto es una tontería" - dijo Caitlyn mientras dejaba algunas monedas en la mesa - "Yo me voy de aquí ya" 

"Creo que voy a irme con ella, a ver si la calmo" - dijo Vi mientras se levantaba

"Bueno, quedamos tu y yo" - dijo sonriente la maga de la luz

"Hay veces que preferiría vivir apartada de esta gente" - murmuró la guerrera

"Apartada de todos menos de Rammus, ¿no?" - le preguntó la muchacha rubia con una sonrisa

Este comentario provoco otro enfado por parte de Fiora, pero lo que importa es, ¿qué estan haciendo Viktor y Rammus?


	167. Poker de Magos

Al igual que la sheriff de Piltover y sus amigas, Viktor también había quedado con algunos conocidos, pasando un mal rato ¿también? no, no parece que les vaya mal

El grupo esta conformado por el propio Viktor, un recuperado Xerath, Singed y Rammus, porque Rammus es esencial en todo

"Es bueno recibir visita en mi laboratorio" - comentó Singed mientras les acompañaba a una mesa redonda donde sentarse

El laboratorio de Singed no era tan grande como el de Viktor, pues él era menos científico y más químico, sus pociones de hecho ocupaban poco espacio

"Es bueno volver a jugar a las cartas" - comentó el armadurillo mientras tomaba asiento

"Si, es lo único normal que he estado viviendo" - murmuró el ser de energía

"¿Qué se siente al estar muerto?" - preguntó Rammus a Xerath

"No ha estado muerto, solo ha estado esparcido en una brecha de tiempo y espacio" - comentó el heraldo de las máquinas

"De todos modos es como un sueño, ves una luz y luego... han pasado semanas" - le respondió el mago arcano

"¿Como cuando una serie llega a mediados de temporada?" - preguntó el armadillo

"¿Mediados de qué?" - preguntó el científico desconcertado

"Bueno, es hora de repartir las cartas" - comentó el químico loco mientras las pasaba

La partida fue relativamente tranquila, con Rammus bebiendo zumo y Singed algo parecido a un mejunje de color verde y con burbujas, nadie preguntó

"Entonces Caitlyn se ha llevado a Vi a tomar el té con Fiora, ¿no?" - comentó el ser de energía

"Si, eso me ha comentado" - le dijo Viktor

"Seguramente acabara en problemas, Fiora puede ser un poco ruda" - dijo el armadurillo mientras ojeaba sus cartas

"¿Como es posible que estés saliendo con ella?" - preguntó Singed

"Sinceramente, yo también me pregunto lo mismo" - le respondió con sinceridad

"Vosotros tenéis suerte, yo cada vez que toco a Sivir le causo quemaduras" - comentó el ser de energía

"Eso es malo, ¿verdad?" - preguntó Rammus con ingenuidad

"Dependiendo de las quemaduras que quieras que tu pareja sentimental tenga" - contestó el doctor frente a lo obvio

"¿Alguno descarta?" - preguntó Singed

Ninguno de ellos estaba en condiciones de descartar alguna carta de su mano, pues todos habían sacado Poker de Magos a excepción de Rammus

"Eh, eso es trampa" - dijo el armadurillo

"Se lo estas diciendo a un grupo de villanos" - comentó el mago ascendido

"Recuerdo una situación similar a esta, en casa de Veigar" - citó Singed

"¿Por qué no ha podido venir?" - preguntó Viktor

"Creo que tenia algún asunto pendiente con un espantapájaros o algo así" - le contestó Rammus

Los campeones se llevaron unas cuantas partidas hablando sobre diversos temas, entre ellos sobre sus enemigos o sobre el secreto de la esencia de vainilla de Rammus

"Bueno, creo que yo me voy ya, si Veigar no me ve en sus mazmorras no me dejara ver la televisión" - dijo Rammus mientras se levantaba

"Yo creo que también, tengo algunas cosas que hacer en el laboratorio" - añadió Viktor de la misma forma

"Algún día hay que repetir esto" - dijo el químico mientras les acompañaba

"No lo dudes, compañero" - sonrío el armadillo


	168. Los restos para el vencedor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parta 1 de 4 de la "Saga de Rengar VS Mecha-Kha'Zix"

_Todo empezó en una noche oscura, ninguna estrella parecía habitar en el cielo y ningún sonido podía oírse en los alrededores, era como una especie de vacío_

_Sin embargo pude vislumbrar algo cayendo del cielo, envuelto en las llamas de otro mundo y que estaba por caer cerca de mi posición_

Todo ocurre cerca de un pequeño bosque, donde se encuentran Viktor y el ser cósmico conocido como Aurelion Sol, el forjador de estrellas

"¿Por qué no has llamado a Veigar? El domina la astrología mejor que yo" - le preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Acudí a él en primer lugar pero estaba ocupado con un espantapájaros" - le respondió el dragón de las estrellas

"De todos modos tu eres un ser cósmico o algo así, ¿por qué ibas a necesitar mi ayuda?" - preguntó una vez más el doctor

"Porque yo entiendo del cosmos, no de máquinas terrestres" - le dijo Aurelion Sol mientras le guiaba

Ambos llegaron a un enorme cráter, la estrella fugaz había impactado en el suelo, el cual no era precisamente pequeño

"No sé que puede ser, pero su diseño me es muy familiar, si lo comparamos con cierto campeón de la Grieta del Invocador" - le comentó el dragón

"Esto es mucho más que una simple máquina" - dijo Viktor al verlo

Delante de el se encontraban los restos del Mecha-Kha'Zix, un androide semi-battlecast con el que había combatido en el espacio y que había pertenecido a un Ziggs dimensional

"Es un androide, aunque parece que su travesía por el espacio le ha dejado más que deshabilitado" - comentó el científico

"Tu te harás cargo de este montón de piezas, supongo" - le dijo Aurelion

"Si, lo convertiré en chatarra nada más llevarlo al laboratorio" - le dijo el doctor

Viktor traía consigo una especie de nave espacial o UFO que había pertenecido a Corki en el pasado y que gracias a Veigar ahora era suya

"Si encuentras algo parecido a este bicho házmelo saber" - le dijo Viktor antes de irse

Sin embargo, a medida que el científico se marchaba, empezó a ser seguido por otro individuo

_Ese engendró tenía una especie de piel metalizada, con unas guadañas largas y afiladas de color rojo, unas antenas y unas cuencas vacías sin vida_

_Tal vez fuera por mera curiosidad o por querer saber de donde venía esa cosa, ese ser tan evolucionado que tanto me recordaba a él_

_Fuese como fuese, decidí seguir al hombre de hojalata a través del bosque y de los senderos, llegando a lo que parecía ser su hogar_

Dentro del laboratorio, Viktor se acercaba a Blitzcrank con las piezas del Mecha Kha'Zix en una especie de camilla medica

"Blitzcrank, quiero que lleves esto a mi sala principal" - le ordenó Viktor

"COMO USTED DESEE, SEÑOR" - le respondió el androide mientras obedecía

_Nada más salir de aquella "sala principal" busqué adentrarme en aquel lugar y hurgar entre las entrañas de esa cosa con mi sigilo_

_El problema es que no fui el único, cuando me dispuse a echarle un vistazo me encontré con otro invasor, el cual no me había visto... y que era muy similar a Zed_


	169. Reprogramado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de Rengar VS Mecha-Kha'Zix"

Viktor había encontrado junto a Aurelion Sol, los restos del Mecha Kha'Zix, que había caído a la tierra en forma de meteorito

El científico llevo lo que quedaba del ser metalizado a su laboratorio, aunque por desgracia hubo dos individuos que lograron seguirle

_No se exactamente quien es ese tipo, ni siquiera parece humano, lleva una especie de armadura blanca en algunas partes de su cuerpo y unas cuchillas naranjas_

"Organismo de vida detectada" - dijo de repente IAN - "Identifíquese inmediatamente"

El asaltante, se dio la vuelta para ver que era esa extraña voz que acababa de oír, seguramente tendría que destrozarla si se trataba de algo inteligente

"Individuo analizado, campeón conocido como Zed Proyecto" - aclaró el ordenador con una voz más grave y con la pantalla en rojo

"¿Como sabes qué soy un Proyecto?" - preguntó el ninja cibernético

"Los restos pertenecen al androide seudo-inteligente conocido como Mecha-Kha'Zix, creado por el Dr. Ziggs, también de otra dimensión" - siguió diciendo la máquina

"Sabes demasiadas cosas" - dijo el ninja desplegando sus cuchillas

"Activando proceso de reprogramación y configuración" - dijo IAN mientras escaneaba lo que quedaba del Kha'Zix androide

Varios brazos mecánicos surgieron desde el ordenador, ocultos a simple vista, empezando a reparar al bicho de hierro, al menos lo mejor que podía

_En tan solo algunas palabras pude entender que el objeto de mi curiosidad no era de este mundo, y tampoco el que le había seguido_

_Poco a poco vi como ese ordenador daba forma a la chatarra, creo que incluso uso algo de maquinaría del laboratorio, inmediatamente reconocí a Kha'Zix_

"¿Por qué lo has reconstruido?" - preguntó el ninja acorazado

"Eres.. Proyecto... Proyecto Zed...." - respondió a modo de transmisión antes de apagarse

El Proyecto Zed se giró para ver al androide, al parecer esperando ordenes, el se acercó sigilosamente y le susurró algo en una entrada de voz

"Deshazte de Viktor...." - le dijo poco antes de desaparecer

Mientras tanto, en la sala principal se encontraban Viktor y Taliyah, por lo visto teniendo una conversación propia de su edad

"¿Entonces podemos tener un sofá?" - le preguntó la muchacha

"Por ultima vez, nadie va a poner un sofá en mi laboratorio" - le respondió semienfadado el doctor

"¿Por qué no? Así Orianna y yo tenemos donde sentarnos, ademas Vi podría hacerte más guarrerias" - le dijo la tejedora de piedra

"Vuelve a decir eso ultimo y te dejaré en el corazón de Freljord" - le amenazó el científico

En ese momento, el Mecha-Kha'Zix derribó la puerta de la sala principal donde había estado recluido, mientras emitía un chirrido metálico

"Después seguiremos con esto, jovencita" - le recriminó el heraldo de las máquinas

El científico dio un leve soplido de cansancio, luego le atacó con su Rayo de la Muerte a la par que Taliyah intentaba atacar con sus piedras

"¡Cuidado con donde apuntas! ¡Si rompes algo lo lamentaras!" - le advirtió el doctor

"¿De verdad crees que este es momento?" - le preguntó la maga

El androide siguió recibiendo daño, esperando a que su coraza estuviera lo suficientemente dura como para evolucionar


	170. Cazador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de Rengar VS Mecha-Kha'Zix"

Viktor y Taliyah se acababan de encontrar con el Mecha-Kha'Zix, el cual había sido reprogramado y rehabilitado por IAN, a espaldas del doctor

"Viktor, nuestros ataques no le sirven de nada" - le dijo la tejedora de piedras

"Esta aprendiendo de los errores pasados, no creo que mi rayo le afecte demasiado, además mira su cuerpo" - le dijo el científico

El cuerpo de la cucaracha metalizada estaba cayendo a pedazos, adoptando una coraza más oscura y similar a las Battlecast

Viktor no perdió oportunidad y siguió golpeándolo con su Rayo, haciendo que el proceso se ralentizara un poco, cosa que si logró

"¡Taliyah! ¡Ve al laboratorio y busca en mi base de datos!" - le ordenó el villano

"¿Buscar el qué?" - preguntó la muchacha mientras corría

"¡Cualquier cosa que nos sirva!" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

La joven maga corrió hacia la entrada y se detuvo al ver una gigantesca sombra delante suya, se froto los ojos y de repente desapareció

"¡Date prisa!" -  gritó Viktor desde la sala continua

"¡Me doy toda la prisa que puedo!" - le replicó Taliyah

_Esta es una buena oportunidad, puedo usar a la chica para salir de aquí con mi trofeo, de nada me sirve que esa cucaracha se haga más fuerte matándolos_

La chica empezó a buscar algo útil, de hecho intento encender el ordenador, sin éxito, estaba tan concentrada que no escuchó al ser que estaba tras sus espaldas

De pronto una gran zarpa tapo la boca de la hechicera, dicha zarpa llevaba una especie de brazalete, del cual salían dos garras metálicas

"Buscas algo que destruya esa máquina... y yo puedo destruirle... pero quiero algo ha cambio..." - le dijo una voz áspera

Taliyah se quedó en silencio, señal de que le estaba escuchando y posiblemente que también estaba aceptando esa condición, dada la situación

"Pase lo que pase ahí afuera, no será responsabilidad mía" - le dijo antes de apartar su mano

"¿Qué hacías aquí dentro? ¿Lo has creado tu?" - le preguntó Taliyah

"¿Me ves con pintas de ser científico? He venido siguiendo a ese cacho de chatarra desde que tu padre lo consiguió" - le explicó mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta

"El no es mi padre" - le comentó la joven maga

"Todos tenemos algo parecido a un padre" - le dijo mientras uno de sus ojos brillaba

"¿Quién eres tu?" - preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta

_¿Yo? Yo soy el único que puede destruir para siempre a ese insecto, yo soy el único que merece matarlo por haberme arrebatado el ojo, yo soy el único que merece su cabeza como trofeo_

_Yo soy quien merece hincar sus dientes y garras en sus entrañas, yo soy aquel que lleva esperando esto desde hace años, yo soy el mejor..._

"Yo soy el mejor cazador del mundo" - le respondió con una voz profunda

Viktor no podía seguir aguantando a la criatura, ni con su Campo Gravitatorio a máximo nivel, únicamente podía intentar dañarle con su rayo

Su inquietud fue aun mayor cuando vio que desde detrás del engendro mecánico aparecía Rengar, dispuesto a enfrentarle


	171. Robot contra Depredador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de Rengar VS Mecha-Kha'Zix"

Viktor se encontraba enfrentándose al Mecha-Kha'Zix, un androide semi-battlecast con el que había luchado en el pasado y que había caído a la tierra en forma de meteorito

La sorpresa fue a mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que Rengar, el cazador, se había colado en su laboratorio con el objetivo de destruir al engendro

"¡¿Como has entrado en mi laboratorio?!" - le preguntó el científico con enfado

"Eso no es lo que importa ahora" - respondió mientras clavaba su machete en uno de los huecos libres del monstruo

"¡Arggghhhh!" - gritó el Mecha-Kha'Zix mientras abría sus alas

El androide intento alzar su vuelo, lograndolo en parte con el despliegue de sus misiles, sin embargo el león humanoide consiguió agarrarse a una de sus piernas

El peso del cazador hizo que cayera al suelo, momento en el que Viktor le ayudo usando su Campo Gravitatorio, impidiéndole moverse parcialmente

"Solo quiero su cabeza...." - le comentó Rengar

"Ten cuidado si no quieres perder la tuya" - le replicó el villano mientras lanzaba su Rayo de la Muerte

Mecha-Kha'Zix se levantó y ataco con sus guadañas al cazador, logrando dañarle en la espalda, sin embargo no era rival para el ataque combinado de ambos

El monstruo de acero se volvió invisible, en un intento de huir, solo para ser detenido por las carambolas de Rengar, que le tiraron al suelo

"Parece más débil que el original" - comentó Rengar mientras se acercaba

El humanoide se acercó lo suficiente como para agarrar su machete y empezar a destrozarlo, pieza por pieza mientras gritaba de dolor con un agudo sonido metálico

Taliyah no pudo mirar, se limitó a seguir detrás de la puerta de la sala de ordenadores, escuchando cómo acababa por arrancar la cabeza a su victima

"Esto servirá... Kha'Zix..." - comentó el cazador

"¡Me da igual que sirva o no! ¡Fuera de mi laboratorio antes de que te dispare!" - le gritó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Cuida tu lengua o tal vez me llevé otro trofeo" - le respondió el cazador

"Vete ahora mismo o tu cabeza acabará en mi mesa de autopsias" - le amenazó el doctor

El cazador sabía cuando retirarse a tiempo de una cacería exitosa, agarró la cabeza de metal del Mecha-Kha'Zix y se largó hacia la zona de teletransportes

Mientras tanto, Viktor se apoyaba en su cetro, intentando sostener su pierna robotica, dañada durante la batalla, y andar al mismo tiempo

"¡Taliyah! ¡¿Donde estas?!" - preguntó el androide dolorido

"Estoy aquí..." - respondió mientras salia de su escondite

El criminal le miro con una mirada fría, parecía que le iba a matar o pegar en cualquier momento, avanzó hacia ella lentamente

"Quería pararlo, de verdad, pero sabía que el podría con eso" - intento explicar la tejedora de piedras

El villano se derrumbó, de forma repentina, sobre la niña, luego la abrazó durante algunos segundos

"Cuando vi a Rengar salir en tu lugar... creí que te había pasado algo..." - dijo mientras intentaba recomponerse

"Viktor... ¿estabas preocupado?" - preguntó la joven maga dudosa

"No... yo nunca he dicho esa palabra..." - respondió con una voz rota mientras intentaba andar, cojeando, hacia su habitación

Taliyah instantáneamente se levantó y acudió a su lado, ayudandole en su tarea


	172. Comportamiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 9 de la "Saga de Ruptura"

_Un día de (bababui) en la comisaría..._

Vi, la oficial de Piltover, se encontraba andando hacía su casa, cansada por un muy mal día en su trabajo, porque en verdad si tiene trabajo

_Me pongo a perseguir a unos ladrones que se acaban escapando, luego recibo otra reprimenda por parte de Caitlyn y encima esa estúpida de Jinx hace otro garabato mio_

La mujer de pelo rosa abrió la puerta de su apartamento sin cargársela, milagrosamente, se quitó los puños de hierro y se tiró en su cama

"Estoy muerta...." - se quejaba sin levantar la cara de su almohada

La chica de hierro alzó la mirada y vio una especie de dispositivo circular en su cama, ella lo cogió extrañada, ¿quién lo habría dejado?

"Solo espero que no sea una bomba" - comentó la policía

Vi apretó el la superficie del aparato, el cual emitió una especie de brillo, pocos segundos después apareció una especie de holograma de Viktor

"Saludos, Vi" - le dijo el holograma

"¿Viktor? ¿Qué quieres ahora?" - preguntó la muchacha algo molesta

"Pareces algo irritada, ¿un mal día?" - preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Si, y uno muy malo, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" - le volvió a insistir la campeona - "Por cierto, si eres un mensaje, ¿como puedo estar hablando contigo?"

"Esto no es un mensaje, más bien es una "conferencia", te estoy hablando en tiempo real desde mi laboratorio" - le explicó el androide

"Si, todo muy cool, pero dime, ¿qué quieres ahora?" - volvió a preguntar

"Necesito que vengas a mi laboratorio de forma inmediata" - le informó el doctor

"¡¿Como?! ¿Por qué tengo que ir a tu laboratorio? ¡Y más a estas horas!" - le gritó la oficial

"Es algo en relación a mis intentos de mantener una especie de vida social a tu alrededor" - le explicó el hombre de hojalata

"¿Qué? No he entendido nada" - le contestó la muchacha

"¡Ven a mi laboratorio y punto!" - le gritó el doctor antes de cortar la comunicación

Vi abrió los ojos mientras se quedaba pensando en lo ocurrido, normalmente era ella quien invadía el espacio privado de Viktor, provocando una gran queja en el

Las posibilidades de que fuera algo grave no eran posibles, más que nada por lo tranquilo que se le había visto en parte de la conversación

"A saber que se le pasa por la mente" - murmuró mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

Le resultaba raro que fuera Viktor el que insistiera en que ella fuera, ¿podría ser tal vez que no pudiera estar ni un día con ella? No, eso no era posible

Luego recordó cuando le gritó, ¿quién se creía que era para gritarle? Él tenia que entender lo cansaba que estaba, aunque también es cierto que ella no debería haberle replicado

"Solo me estoy enfadando más" - murmuraba la chica de hierro

Simplemente no era el día adecuado, la oficial acabó llegando a la entrada secreta del laboratorio, entrando en la sala principal de este

Cuando entró vio a su novio, de brazos cruzados y con su típica cara fría, como si se hubiera hartado de esperar, esto solo la enfado más


	173. Vi de Visión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 9 de la "Saga de Ruptura"

Vi, tras un día medianamente mediocre, había recibido un holograma/llamada de Viktor, pidiéndole que fuera a su laboratorio, de la manera más fría posible

La chica de hierro finalmente acudió al encuentro, encontrándose con un científico que parecía estar molesto por su tardanza

"Ya estoy aquí, ¿qué quieres ahora?" - le preguntó la campeona

"Te noto un poco enojada" - comentó el científico al oírla hablar

"¡Viktor, estoy cansada, he tenido un mal día y encima te enfadas porque no puedo venir un día!" - le explicó la muchacha

"Yo no estoy enfadado" - le dijo el villano

"¡Si vengo aquí es para pasar tiempo contigo, además siempre te quejas de que vengo todos los días y te molesto!" - le siguió diciendo la mujer de pelo rosa

"Creo que no me has oído, no estoy enfadado contigo" - le repitió Viktor

"¡Y... espera... ¿no estas enfadado?" - le preguntó Vi

"No, ¿por qué iba a estarlo?" - le respondió el criminal, a modo de pregunta

"Se te veía muy frío por el holograma" - le dijo la oficial de Piltover

"Vi, soy Viktor, un villano androide, medio máquina, siempre sueno frío" - le puntuó el doctor

"Oh... cierto..." - murmuró la policía

"Además, es cierto que siempre irrumpes en mi laboratorio sin aviso, ¿qué más da que te haga venir una vez? la comparación es desproporcional" - le siguió diciendo el androide

"Ya.. bueno... tal vez me pasara un poco..." - le dijo Vi, quien no se atrevía a disculparse, de hecho miraba hacia otro lado

"¿Un poco? Has entrado como te ha dado la gana, te has puesto a gritarme en mi casa y me están entrando ganas de reactivar el rayo láser de la entrada" - le dijo Viktor

"Bueno... supongo que... ¿un error lo tiene cualquiera?" - le preguntó intentando mantener el buen ambiente que no existía

"Queria que vinieras por un motivo, pero ya me da igual, vete de aqui cuanto antes" - le informó el cyborg mientras se marchaba a otra sala

"Bufff, ¿puede empeorar esto?" - se preguntó la campeona

Vi tomó asiento y luego se cruzó de brazos, algo enfoscada, fue en ese momento que Taliyah entró en la sala

"Hey, Vi, ¿qué tal?" - le preguntó la tejedora de piedras

"Hola, Talinaca" - le devolvió el saludo

"Es Taliyah" - le replicó la joven maga

"Como sea, acabo de hacer enfadar a Viktor" - le explicó la chica de Piltover

"¿Enfadado? Entonces habrá salido mal la cena, supongo" - comentó Taliyah

"¿Cena? ¿Qué cena?" - preguntó Vi

La chica de Shurima señalo hacía delante de ella, Vi estaba tan ocupada pensando en lo ocurrido que no vio una mesa con cubiertos y platos de comida

"¿Viktor quería cenar conmigo?" - preguntó la campeona extrañada

"Le comenté que casi llevabais tres meses juntos, al principio no le dio mucha importancia, hasta que hablo con Thresh" - le empezó a contar la joven

La cara de Vi era un cumulo de expresiones, por un lado triste y por otro sorprendida

"Me preguntó que podía hacer, con su actitud de "no es que me importe mucho", y decidió traerte a cenar" - le terminó de contar

En ese momento Vi se dio cuenta de una cosa, realmente era una idiota


	174. Mitad máquina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 9 de la "Saga de Ruptura"

Viktor se encontraba en su sala de ordenadores, él se había enfadado con Vi por la forma en la que le había hablado, sin venir a cuenta y sin motivo

El científico sostenía en sus  manos su yelmo original, el de su primera armadura, mientras se remontaba a su primer encuentro con los agentes de Piltover

"¡Deténgase ahora mismo!" - gritó la sheriff Caitlyn al verlo

"Unos simples humanos no pueden pararme... no pueden pararlo....." - dijo el científico, rodeado por sus androides

"¿Parar el qué?" - preguntó la chica de pelo rosa

"Mi evolución..." - contestó mientras les lanzaba sus Rayos de la Muerte

La escena cambia rápidamente al momento de su derrota, el se encuentra con su traje dañado, al igual que el estado de Jayce

"Has combatido bien... pero yo estoy más evolucionado..." - dijo el doctor a su oponente

"Soy el Defensor del Mañana...." - murmuró el héroe del martillo

"Eres un necio que confía en Piltover... aprende la lección..." - le dijo cruelmente

Antes de poder atacarle, una bala perforó la cabeza del heraldo de las máquinas, cayendo el cuerpo de este al suelo

"¿Cait... Caitlyn?" - preguntó Jayce sin poder ver al salvador

"Estoy aquí, Jayce, ya viene la ambulancia" - le respondió la policía

La sheriff se acercó al cuerpo de Viktor, revelándose este como una copia robotica suya, al parecer desde antes de empezar el combate

Recuerda cuando los médicos le dijeron que perdería la pierna y no perdió la oportunidad de dar un paso más adelante

"Viktor, por dios, ¿como puedes mantenerte en pie?" - le preguntó un invocador

"Es una pierna metalizada, la he construido con un núcleo hextech y algo de tecnología rúnica" - le explicó el científico

"Pe-pero esto es inhumano... entiendo que necesites prótesis pero no tenias que arrancarte toda la extremidad...." - le anunció el extraño hombre

"Griffin... no te interpongas en mi evolución..." - le dijo fríamente

"Lo que tu quieras, hermano" - le respondió el hombre

Finalmente todo lleva a Viktor al principio, estando sentado y observando una fotografía de su primer aspecto

"Casi me olvidaba... casi me olvidaba de todo...." - se dijo así mismo el villano

En ese mismo momento entró Vi en la sala, Viktor se dio cuenta pero no se dio la vuelta ni dijo nada al respecto

"Oye, Viktor, siento mucho lo de antes" - le empezó a decir la chica de hierro

"......" - el criminal no habló

"Pagué contigo el haber tenido un mal día" - le siguió diciendo la mujer

"Vi... no tienes que disculparte..." - le dijo el científico

Viktor se levantó y se giró para verla mejor

"Había olvidado una cosa, algo que llevó mucho tiempo sin darme cuenta" - le dijo el doctor

"¿Qué cosa?" - preguntó la mujer de pelo rosa

"Yo soy Viktor, el Heraldo de las Máquinas, soy mitad máquina y algún día seré mucho más" - le dijo para asombro de Vi

"Viktor..." - intentó hablarle la oficial de Piltover

"Yo no tengo sentimientos... yo no hago estúpidas cenas... yo no siento nada..." - dijo Viktor para desgracia de la chica

"Eso significa..." - intentó hablar nuevamente Vi

"Vi... vete de mi laboratorio... en seguida..." - le dijo mientras le daba la espalda


	175. ¿Blitzcrank de Blitzcrank?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 9 de la "Saga de Ruptura"

Nuestra historia hoy empieza hace algunos años, en los pasillos de la universidad de Piltover, donde se encuentran algunos maestros hablando

"¿Como te van las cosas en tu clase?" - preguntó uno de los profesores a otro

"Bien, como esperaba es una de las que ha conseguido mejores calificaciones" - le respondió uno algo más regordete

"Stanwick, he odio que han transferido a dos Zaunitas a tu clase, debe de ser todo un desafío enseñarles" - le siguió comentando el hombre

"Si, los pobres vienen de una ciudad llena de científicos locos, pero parece que con un buen maestro pueden sacar potencial" - les dijo el profesor

En ese momento un joven pasó por delante de ellos, corriendo en dirección hacia las aulas, a ojos de los dos profesores era uno de los Zaunitas

Este se adentró a la clase donde estaba esperándole un joven aspirante a científico, con gafas y pelo negro, algo impaciente

"Singed, llegas tarde" - le dijo algo enojado el pelo negro

"Estaba charlando con unos bioquímicos, quieren mutar a ratas, ¿te lo puedes creer?" - le dijo en su defensa el aspirante a químico 

"Perdón si no me intereso por ratos mutantes, pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda para crear a mi "obra maestra" de la ingeniería" - le dijo el muchacho

"Viktor ¿No eran esas gafas tu gran "obra maestra" de la ingeniería?" - le preguntó Singed

"De acuerdo, la segunda" - le respondió Viktor

El aficionado de las máquinas abrió lo que parecían ser unos planos, en ellos se encontraban los dibujos de una especie de androide

"Un robot que se mueve por vapor..." - le decía mientras lo inspeccionaba

"Prefiero el termino "Golem de Vapor", Singed" - le dijo el aspirante a científico

"¿Se lo has enseñado a alguien más?" - preguntó el aspirante a químico 

"Tenía pensado enseñárselo al profesor Heimerdinger" - le respondió Viktor

"Seguro que consigues algún premio por él... de todos modos no veo bien lo de ponerle un ancla en los brazos" - le comentó su amigo

"¿Y qué es lo que sugieres?" - le preguntó el joven de pelo negro

"No lo sé, prueba a ponerle manos" - le sugirió el joven calvo, porque... es calvo

"Si... creo que es mejor ponerle manos en lugar de anclas" - le dijo Viktor mientras inspeccionaba sus diseños

Los dos salieron del aula, antes de que un fuerte destello ocurriera, de repente Viktor se encontraba en el presente nuevamente, parecía que acababa de despertarse

Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía, sucesos recientes le habían dejado muy cansado

"SEÑOR, ¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN? LE VEO TENSO" - le preguntó Blitzcrank, quien estaba asomándose en la puerta

"Me encuentro bien, Blitzcrank" - le respondió el científico - "Por cierto, Blitzcrank"

"¿SI? ¿AMO?" - le preguntó el androide

"¿Sabes qué eres?" - le preguntó el científico

"SOY UN ROBOT, MÁS CONCRETAMENTE UN GOLEM DE VAPOR" - le contestó Blitzcrank

"Eres más que eso... eres una obra maestra de la ingeniería... eres mi obra maestra..." - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿EN SERIO? ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡SEÑOR!" - le dijo con algo parecido a la alegría

"Ahora regresa a tu armario..." - le ordenó fríamente

"¡COMO USTED ORDENE SEÑOR!" - le respondió motivado


	176. La cruda realidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 9 de la "Saga de Ruptura"

Tras los sucesos ocurridos anteriormente, Vi se encontraba en su apartamento durmiendo, cuando miró el reloj vio que no había sonado su habitual alarma

En su lugar, se encontraba un reloj parcialmente destrozado, la campeona de hierro inmediatamente se levantó y preparó para ir a comisaría

"Otra vez me va a echar Caitlyn la charlita..." - se quejó mientras corría hacia su lugar de trabajo habitual

La campeona entró por la puerta principal del edificio, haciendo que todos los demás agentes se quedaran mirándola, cosa rara ya que esto siempre pasaba

"Vi..." - le llamó la sheriff nada más verla entrar

"Oye, siento mucho la tardanza" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"Ven a mí despacho, ahora" - le ordenó fríamente la chica de morado

Como ya era normal, Vi pasó adentro y se sentó luego apoyo su cara contra uno de sus puños mientras miraba a su compañera

"Vi, esta vez no tienes...." - en ese momento la campeona dejo de escucharla

Los pensamientos de Vi en ese momento únicamente se centraba en lo ocurrido con Viktor el día anterior, su cagada fue muy grande

_¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Por fin Viktor se estaba abriendo, por fin empezaba a ser más humano y yo simplemente le grité por ello_

_Seguramente ya haya reinstalado su rayo de la muerte y todo... ¿ahora estará planeando otra invasión? ¿estará pensando en lo nuestro? demonios, ni siquiera se si seguimos juntos_

Vi prestó atención durante un momento a lo que le estaba diciendo Caitlyn

"No haces nada más que ir a ver a Viktor... estar con ese tipo solamente te distrae de tu vida..." - le seguía diciendo la policía de brazos cruzados

_¿Mi vida? Mi vida estaba empezando a ser interesante, por fin un hombre me veía como una chica, por fin encontré a alguien genial y voy y lo arruino_

_Es cierto que Viktor puede llegar a ser insoportable, pero yo también, y a veces usa palabras que no se que quieren decir cuando yo prefiero hablar con los puños..._

"Lo siento Vi, pero es decisión de mis superiores" - le dijo la agente de morado

"Oye, Cait... espera.. ¿qué decisión?" - le preguntó la oficial

"¿Estabas otra vez sin atenderme?" - le preguntó Caitlyn con la voz ya cansada

"Caitlyn, te veo un poco agobiada" - le comentó la chica de hierro

"Mira, Vi... lo siento pero el departamento ha decidido darte de baja..." - le dijo su amiga

"¿Darme de baja? ¿Me estas despidiendo?" - le preguntó tras asimilarlo unos segundos

"El cuerpo no esta conforme con tu actitud, no cumples el horario, apenas cumples tus deberes de policía y tienen mal visto que te juntes con Viktor" - le explicó la sheriff

"¡Pero eso nunca había importado antes!" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"Ese es problema, si que había importado, siempre te he dicho que eso importaba" - le dijo Caitlyn con cierta pena en sus palabras

Vi no respondió, simplemente se quedo callada, se levantó y abandono la comisaría, de camino a su apartamento se dio cuenta de que finalmente acababa de destrozar su propia vida


	177. Donde apoyarse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 9 de la "Saga de Ruptura"

Vi se encontraba andando por las calles de Piltover, la ex-oficial de policía estaba caminando hacia su apartamento tras ser despedida de su trabajo

Llegó a su hogar, subió las escaleras y se derrumbó sobre la cama, justo como había hecho hace algunos días, precisamente cuando todo empezó a ir mal

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?" - se preguntó así misma

Ahora tendría que buscarse otro trabajo, quizás incluso tenga que irse a otra ciudad a vivir si no hay en Piltover, y luego esta el tema de Viktor

"No puede ser que todo me este yendo tan mal" - comentó mientras se reincorporaba

Vi, que siempre había sido una persona decidida se levantó y fue corriendo hacia el laboratorio de Viktor, parándose en el lugar donde se supone que tenia que estar el portal

"Por favor... dime que esta..." - murmuró antes de lanzarse contra la pared

La chica de hierro atravesó el muro, llegando a la sala de portales de Viktor

"Menos mal que ha funcionado" - dijo con un tono de alivio

"Grgrgrgr...." - sonó a los pies de la chica

"¿Emm? ¿Qué es ese ruido?" - se preguntó mirando a su alrededor

Delante de ella se encontraba un foso lleno de cocodrilos, los cuales impedían que pasara al otro lado de la sala

"¡¿Qué (bababui) hacen aquí unos (bababui) cocodrilos?!" - gritó la muchacha al verlos

Mientras tanto, Taliyah se encuentra en la sala principal de Viktor

"Oye, Viktor, alguien ha venido a verte" - le dijo la tejedora de piedras

"No tengo ninguna cita para esta hora, que los cocodrilos se encarguen del intruso" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"Pero creo que se trata de Vi" - le informó la joven maga

"Me da igual que sea Vi, nadie va a volver a entrar aquí sin mi permiso" - le dijo fríamente

"Venga, Viktor, se trata de Vi" - le siguió insistiendo la chica

"Taliyah, vete ahora mismo de aquí, tengo que trabajar" - le ordenó el doctor

El científico vio como Taliyah se iba, pero al darse la vuelta notó como otra persona entraba en la habitación

"Te he dicho que..." - el científico se calló al ver a Vi

"Hola" - le saludó la chica de hierro

"¿Han sobrevivido a los cocodrilos?" - preguntó con cierta curiosidad

"¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? ¡¿Como han sobrevivido los cocodrilos?!" - le gritó con cierto enfado la ex-agente

"¡Pues sí! ¡Quiero saber si lo has dejado vivos o muertos! ¡Otra vez!" - le replicó el doctor

El villano le dio la espalda, el era un androide, el era el frío amo de las máquinas, sin embargo no pudo contar con que la mujer le abrazara por la espalda

"Fue culpa mía, ¿contento? yo soy la que te trató mal, yo soy la que te estuvo cambiando y la que luego te hizo daño" - le dijo con un tono de angustia

Viktor oyó todo lo que le había dicho y comenzó a pensar, su mentalidad de máquina y lo que le quedaba de humanidad mantuvieron una discusión

Tras varios segundos el criminal se dio la vuelta y le lanzó una fría mirada, no sabía que responderle


	178. ¿Una nueva esperanza?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 9 de la "Saga de Ruptura"

"¡Viktor! ¡Muéstrate!" - gritó la voz de un hombre, cortando el momento

"¿Maestro Yi?" - preguntó extrañado el científico

¿Qué? Os esperabais que pusiera mi típico resumen introductorio de "en el episodio anterior", a que si, pues no, empiezo cortando el bacalao

Ahora pues, ejem, tras varios acontecimientos que podríamos decir que eran muy nefastos, Vi se encontraba pidiendo perdón a Viktor en su momento más bajo, hasta que fueron interrumpidos

"¿Como has encontrado mi laboratorio?" - preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas, un poco harto de que entrara todo el mundo

"Seguí a una campeona, seguramente bajo tu control mental" - le respondió el espadachín

"¿Quién se cree que eres? ¿Fiddlesticks?" - comentó Vi, a la cual Maestro Yi no veía desde su posición

"Aquí no se encuentra Singed, así que largo" - le dijo fríamente el doctor

"Tu eres un villano al igual que Singed, no dejare que dañes una ciudad" - le dijo el maestro del Wuju a su adversario

"¿Por eso dejaste que Singed destruyera tu aldea?" - preguntó con animo de ofender

"......" - el espadachín no dijo nada

"Lo siento, pero tengo planes para esta campeona" - dijo el científico mientras se adentraba en la sala 

La compuerta se cerró y otra se abrió al lado del Maestro Yi

"¡Ahora enfréntate a mi máquina de la muerte!" - dijo el villano a través de un altavoz

Desde la sala continúa a Maestro Yi, salió Blitzcrank, colocándose entre el y la habitación principal donde se encontraba Viktor

"¡ENCANTADO DE CONOCERTE! SOY BLITZCRANK, EL GOLEM DE VAPOR" - se presentó el robot

"Lo mismo digo, mi nombre es Yi, traigo esperanza" - se inclinó el maestro antes de atacarlo

Mientras Blitzcrank se peleaba con el "campeón invitado", el científico y la ex-agente de policía se encontraban en una misma sala

"Necesito un plan B" - se dijo así mismo el doctor mientras caminaba hacia las mesas

"Oye, Viktor...." - le llamó la muchacha

"Usaré mi Rayo de la Muerte y tal vez necesite un Núcleo extra...." - siguió comentando el criminal

"Viktor" - le volvió a llamar un poco más seria

"Ese estúpido Joniano me las va a pagar" - dijo con frialdad

"¡Viktor!" - le gritó Vi, haciendo que se volviera

El heraldo de las máquinas se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con una escena muy poco inusual, la chica de hierro se encontraba triste un sujetándose con su brazo el otro

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" - le preguntó el villano

"Te he pedido disculpas... no quiero perderte..." - le respondió la mujer de pelo rosa

"¿En serio crees que puedes encenderme y luego apagarme? Cuando le das algo a una persona esta se adapta, evoluciona, tu me arrebataste todo lo que me diste" - se quejó Viktor

"Tu sabes como soy, me enfado siempre, ya lo he hecho muchas veces" - le dijo la muchacha

"Lo sé... pero... esta vez fue distinta..." - le dijo el científico

"¿Por qué esta vez sí?" - preguntó la muchacha - "¿No recuerdas cuando Caitlyn dijo que yo solamente te espiaba? ¿Cual es la diferencia?"

"Aquella vez heriste mi orgullo y mi confianza.... esta vez me heriste a mí..." - le contestó antes de dirigirse a la puerta


	179. Viktor Contraataca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 9 de la "Saga de Ruptura"

Maestro Yi había invadido el laboratorio de Viktor, tras haber seguido a cierta campeona de pelo rosa por Piltover, interrumpiendo un momento muy intimo 

El espadachín, sin embargo, acababa de tener un enfrentamiento con Blitzcrank y por lo visto el golem de vapor no pudo resistir tantos golpes del campeón

"¡Yi!" - gritó el científico, saliendo a su encuentro

"Por fin das la cara" - comentó el guerrero al verlo

"¿Como pudiste esquivar a mis cocodrilos?" - preguntó fríamente el doctor

"Cuando llegué estaban todos medio muertos" - le respondió el héroe

El heraldo de las máquinas se dio la vuelta y dio un ligero vistazo a Vi, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros

"Entrégate, Viktor, puedes rehabilitarte" - le propuso el Maestro Yi - "Además tomar rehenes es algo muy serio"

"¿Rehabilitarme? ¡Estoy más cuerdo que tu! ¡Soy más inteligente que tu! ¡Incluso estoy más evolucionado que tu!" - le gritó con enojo el científico

Viktor lanzó uno de sus Rayos de la Muerte contra el héroe, el cual pudo esquivarlo con su gran velocidad, dada por su Imparable

"La velocidad no es un problema para mi" - dijo Viktor mientras apretaba uno de los botones de su cinturón

Las baldosas del suelo empezaron a descender, provocando que el samurai (o lo que sea) disminuyera su velocidad

"Esto es un mero juego para un maestro" - le advirtió el guerrero

"Y esta muy bien que pienses eso" - dijo accionando otro de sus botones

Del techo salieron una especie de proyectores, los cuales empezaron a proyectar copias de Viktor, hasta el punto de crear cinco

"¿No puedes atacar a lo que no puedes ver?" - le preguntó el doctor a modo de mofa

"Las ilusiones no pueden dañarme" - dijo Maestro Yi mientras atravesaba uno de los impostores con su espada

"¿Cuando he dicho que no pueden?" - preguntó Viktor fríamente

Dos de los Viktor comenzaron a dispararle unos rayos parecidos a su Rayo de la Muerte, para la sorpresa del Joniano

"Argg...." - se quejaba el samurai frente al dolor

"¿Quieres otra dosis?" - preguntaron los cinco Viktor

"No... ya tengo la medicina..." - le respondió el maestro del wuju

Maestro Yi se levantó y uso su Golpe Fulgurante para destruir todos los proyectores, consiguiendo que únicamente quedara un Viktor

"Ahora esto es uno contra...." - repentinamente el espadachín se quedo inmóvil

"Has caído en mi Campo Gravitacional, coloqué algunos durante la confusión" - le explicó mientras se le acercaba

Vi siguió observando la pelea, la verdad es que era realmente entretenido ver a Viktor actuar como el típico villano de historieta

"Ahora veamos cuanto dura la carne en pudrirse" - dijo mientras le disparaba un rayo repulsor desde su brazo

"¡Arrrghhh!" - gritó el Maestro Yi frente al ataque continuado

"Vas a morir como un necio" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"No... moriré intentando salvar a tu presa..." - le aclaró el héroe - "Solo pensar que esa pobre chica será torturada...."

"Ahórrate la palabrería cliché y muere" - le dijo mientras aumentaba la intensidad

El villano estaba literalmente a punto de matar al enemigo de Singed, al menos hasta que cierta ex-oficial entró en escena, separando a los dos


	180. El retorno del héroe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 9 de la "Saga de Ruptura"

Anteriormente, Maestro Yi se había enfrentado al heraldo de las máquinas, siendo este ultimo el que había logrado la victoria, el problema es que Vi les interrumpió

"Vi, retírate" - le aconsejó el científico de buenas maneras

"¡No! No pienso ver como asesinas a un campeón" - le dijo la chica con enfado

"El ha invadido mi laboratorio" - le dijo el villano

"¡Eso no es razón para matar a alguien!" - le gritó el doctor

"¿No lo entiendes? Esto no es como cuando vino Jayce, los sistemas de borrado de memoria estan estropeados, y es un miembro de la Liga de las Leyendas" - le siguió comentando

"Sigo sin ver a donde quieres ir" - le comentó la chica de pelo rosa

"Si le dejo escapar vendrá con todo su equipo, todo lo que he hecho en Piltover será en vano, tendré que reubicar la entrada del portal" - le dijo el criminal

La campeona se dirigió hacia el espadachín, inclinándose un poco

"Yi, ¿de verdad tienes que hablar sobre esto?" - le preguntó la ex-oficial

"Este hombre es amigo de quien destruyó mi pueblo, incluso ha atentado contra la vida de mis camaradas, no puedo dejarlo libre" - le respondió el guerrero

"Yi, por favor, intenta ayudarme, no puedo permitir que Viktor se vaya" - le dijo Vi

El Maestro Yi se quedo en silencio, por un momento recordó la primera vez que le perdono la vida a Singed, días antes de que cayera su aldea

Podría correr en un visto y no visto, avisar a sus aliados y destruir su base... pero por otro lado... saber donde se encuentra su base podría resultar más conveniente

"Quiero hacer un trato" - dijo el maestro del wuju

"¿Un trato?" - preguntó la muchacha

"No revelare donde se encuentra tu laboratorio pero quiero seguridad" - le respondió el criminal

"¿Seguridad? Explícate mejor" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"No quiero que Singed o tus aliados arrasen más aldeas de Jonia" - le dijo el héroe

"Puedo hablar por mi, por Veigar, Singed y Nautilus" - le comentó el científico - "Pero no puedo prometerte nada del resto"

El hombre de la katana lo pensó en voz baja, otra pelea sin sentido no conseguiría nada, en cambio podía evitar un tercio de la destrucción

El es un héroe, la venganza desembocara en otra pelea de equipos sin sentido, Viktor se irá a otro sitio y le perderá, obviamente esta era su mejor baza

"Acepto el acuerdo" - le dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano 

El cyborg dudo un poco pero acabo devolviendole el apretón con una condición, ninguna otra persona debía saber de este acuerdo, Yi era un hombre de palabra

"Bueno... Viktor... creo que debería irme..." - comentó la antigua policía

"Espera... Vi..." - le detuvo el científico

"¿Si?" - preguntó con nerviosismo

"Esas disculpas de antes... noté el malestar en tu voz y tus ojos... es el mismo que yo soporto todos los días...." - le respondió

"¿Eso qué quiere decir?" - le volvió a preguntar

"Acepto tus disculpas" - le dijo fríamente el doctor

Vi tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero finalmente se lanzó a abrazarlo, todo mientras eran observados por una Taliyah sonriendo


	181. La Marca de Elise

Vi se encontraba sin trabajo, le habían echado del cuerpo por desatender sus obligaciones y tareas, por lo que la campeona decidió despejarse en una partida en la grieta

Ella había hecho equipo con Viktor, teniendo en su equipo a Ezreal, Mordekaiser y Nami, por supuesto a ella le tocaba en la jungla, empezando junto con Ezreal

"Al menos esto me distrae un poco" - murmuró la chica de hierro

"Hey, Vi, ¿qué tal las cosas?" - le preguntó el explorador

"Mal, ahora ayúdame con el golem azul" - le respondió de mala manera

"No deberías desahogarte así con tu equipo, eso o háblale así a Mordekaiser" - le dijo Ezreal con buenas formas

Pocas veces el rubio se enfadaba, y en el caso de que eso sucediera solía ser con Garen, cosas de Demacianos, el caso es que este le ayudo a terminarse el campamento

"Bueno, ahora iré al rojo, necesito hacerme rápi...." - las palabras de Vi se cortaron 

El campamento del rojo ya había salido pero aun así no se encontraba ahí, había sido eliminado por otro campeón

"¿Donde esta el rojo?" - preguntó mientras observaba el campamento

La oficial se inclinó y vio marcas de telas de araña por el suelo, luego se fijo en la linea inferior, tenían como carry enemigo a un Kog'Maw

"No me digas que me toca con...." - comentó la chica de hierro

Antes de poder terminar de hablar, un potente hilo de telaraña le golpeo en la espalda, uniendo sus brazos metálicos y dejándola parcialmente atrapada

"¡¿Qué (bababui) estas haciendo?!" - gritó la muchacha con frustración

Desde el borde superior del campamento del rojo aparecieron las largas patas de araña pertenecientes a Elise, la reconocida Reina Araña

"Hola, querida" - le dijo la híbrida

"¡Elise! ¡¿Qué haces en mi jungla?!" - le gritó la ex-oficial

"Estoy cogiendo un poco más de experiencia, de todos modos esos no son modos de hablarme" - le dijo la mujer de negro

"¡Yo te hablo como me de la gana! ¡Desatame o te partiré los piños!" - le amenazó la Piltoverina (creo que llamaría así, aunque en realidad es de Zaun)

El rostro de Elise se llenó con una mueca de desagrado, claramente la reina araña no era muy compatible con los insultos hacia su persona

"No vuelvas a amenazarme" - le dijo la campeona de negro mientras expandía sus patas

En un visto y no visto Elise atravesó a la chica de hierro con sus extremidades, haciendo que la voz de Vi disminuyera y finalmente cayera al suelo debilitada

"Cuando despiertes... recuerda mis palabras..." - le dijo mientras se marchaba

Pareció todo un día pero en realidad fueron unos segundos, ni siquiera un minuto, hasta que Vi se despertó en la Fuente del equipo aliado

"Deberías cuidar mejor tus campamentos" - comentó Mordekaiser, quien estaba a su lado

Segundos más tardes Vi recordó el encuentro con Elise y comenzó a enfadarse y a ponerse furiosa, luego se dirigió de camino a su jungla

Quería devolvérsela a esa creída araña, y sabía que para ello solo tenía que visitar la linea inferior


	182. Viuda Negra

La partida seguía un rumbo similar para ambos equipos, por un lado el equipo de Viktor había acumulado varias victorias en la linea superior y en el medio

Por otro lado Vi había perdido mucha jungla y niveles, Elise por supuesto llevaba más objetos y ventaja que ella tras la muerte

"Si esto sale bien me la llevaré por delante" - se dijo así misma la chica de hierro

La chica de pelo rosa se encontraba en un punto ciego de la linea inferior, esperando a que la linea enemiga avanzara y poder pillarles por detrás

"¡Cuando quieras!" - le avisó Ezreal con seguridad

Instantáneamente Vi se colocó en la linea, por detrás de Kog'Maw y de Bardo, esperando poder aislar con su Asalto y Lesiones

"......" - Bardo señalo a la jungla mientras se quedaba quieto, casi ignorando el ataque de Vi

Por su parte, Kog'Maw siguió atacando a Ezreal como si no le importara mucho la aparición del enemigo

"Lo siento bichito" - dijo Vi mientras seguía corriendo hacia él

Repentinamente un rugido salió desde la jungla, el dragón de fuego había sido asesinado, además este hecho había distraido a Nami, provocando la muerte de Ezreal

"Gracias por la comida" - comentó el ser del vacío

Nami y la chica de hierro fueron corriendo hacía el carry enemigo pero segundos antes su vista se vio nublada, acababan de ser convertidos en oro por Bardo

Para muchos campeones el Destino Maleable de Bardo puede durar mucho y para otros apenas se hace corto, sin embargo para una Vi enfadada duraba una eternidad

"Esto no podría empeorar de ninguna manera" - se dijo así misma mientras esperaba

Al terminar el efecto, se dio cuenta de que si podía empeorar, pues delante de ella se encontraba Elise tomando su forma de araña

"No debiste haber intentado dañar a Koggy" - alcanzó a decir el ser mientras abría su boca y le mostraba sus dientes

"Por favor, no me llames así" - masculló Kog'Maw a lo lejos

"¿Elise?" - preguntó la ex-oficial de Piltover

"¡Graaarrrhhhh!" - gritó el monstruos antes de clavarle los colmillos en el rostro

Las siguientes escenas estan censuradas porque sino tendría que ponerle otra calificación a la serie, pero digamos que Vi perdió parte de su cuerpo y extremidades

Cuando despertó en la fuente de su equipo todo parecía haber sido un mal sueño en el que una araña gigante le devoraba

"¡Esa maldita araña!" - gritaba en voz alta

"No deberías seguir yendo a por ella" - le aconsejo Mordekaiser

"Es una maldita araña" - le remarcó la chica de hierro

"No, es la reencarnación y la sacerdotisa de la Diosa Araña, es decir es la Reina de las Arañas, es una de las campeona más mortales" - le dijo el gigante de hierro

La policía se crujió los dedos y se fue nuevamente a su jungla, a través de su minimapa podía ver perfectamente los gankeos que hacía esta a la linea inferior

Basta con decir que el resto de la partida fue más o menos similar, con desventaja y muriendo nuevamente a manos de cierta híbrida araña, partidas malas tenemos todos


	183. La rata en el laboratorio

Viktor había evolucionado muchas partes de sí mismo, por un lado tenía una pierna y un brazo robotico, implantes en los ojos y parte de su mandíbula sustituida por metal

Dicho esto, su olfato no había desaparecido, y podía notar tanto visual como olfativamente que su visitante era realmente muy maloliente 

"No te me acerques..." - dijo Taliyah cuando vio al ser acercarsele 

"Solo quería saludar" - le dijo una especie de rata mutante

El visitante se trataba de Twitch, una rata humanoide con inteligencia que portaba una ballesta, algo natural y lógico 

"¡No te acerques!" - le gritó la tejedora de piedras

"Twitch, deja en paz a Taliyah" - le ordenó el científico

"Es ella la que me esta gritando y llamando asqueroso" - le dijo Twitch ofendido

"Primer punto, eres una rata mutante que huele a cloaca, segundo punto, eres asqueroso" - le confirmó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Eso es completamente... cierto..." - dijo mientras le acompañaba a una de las salas

El razonamiento de Taliyah era bastante defendible, Twitch era una rata verde de un metro, con una larga cola, sucio, apestaba y parecía tener infecciones en su piel

Taliyah no era muy refinada tampoco, pues jugaba con piedras, pero a cualquiera le daría asco Twitch, el cual se encuentra con Viktor

"Oye, ¿qué es esto?" - preguntó la rata

"No lo toques, es delicado" - le respondió el villano

"De acuerdo, ¿pero qué es esto otro?" - volvió a preguntar la peste viviente

"Algo frágil, estate quieto y no toques nada" - le contestó el criminal

"Lo que tu digas, de todos modos gracias por hacerme el favor" - le comentó el roedor humanoide

"Eres resultado de la ciencia, de un modo u otro no me gustaría verte muerto" - le dijo el científico

"Si, mi cloaca habitual ha sido inundada y la Liga de Leyendas no tiene una habitación lo suficientemente antihigiénica" - le dijo Twitch

El doctor se sentó frente a su gigantesco ordenador, luego programó una especie de mapa para que buscara un lugar adecuado para Twitch

"Mi ordenador esta buscando un lugar sucio, radiactivo, sin caimanes, sin "Piltis" y cercano a la Liga de las Leyendas" - comentó Viktor

"En mi antiguo hogar el asunto de los caimanes era realmente serio" - añadió la rata

"El proceso tardará un poco, de todos modos no toques nada" - le remarcó el villano con cierta desconfianza

"No te preocupes, de todos modos, parece que llevas buena relación con tu moza" - le dijo el ser repugnante

"¿Moza? Aclárate" - le ordenó Viktor

"Esa niña de antes, era tu novia, ¿no? me comentaron que tenías novia pero no supuse que tan joven" - le dijo Twitch

Inmediatamente los ojos de Viktor casi se salen de sus implantes y con su brazo robotico agarro a Twitch por el cuello

"¡Esa niña no es mi novia! ¡¿Te enteras?! ¡Enfermo mental!" - le gritó con furia

"Entonces... qui... ¿quién es?" - preguntó el hamster de la muerte

En ese mismo momento entró Vi por la puerta de la sala, tranquilamente

"Buenos días Viktor, oye siento no haber llama...." - la ex-oficial se calló al ver a Twitch - "¡Tu otra vez!"

"Oh.. (bababui)" - masculló el desafortunado


	184. Oloroso reencuentro

Viktor había recibido la visita de Twitch, a quien estaba prestando ayuda en su búsqueda de un nuevo hogar, pues ya no podía vivir en el alcantarillado

Esto fue más o menos tranquilo hasta que Vi irrumpió en el laboratorio, encontrándose con la rata y de algún modo u otro enfadándose

"¡¿Qué hace aquí este (bababui)?!" - gritó Vi al verlo

"No te refieras a mi madre de esa manera" - le dijo el olor de Zaun

"Vi, ¿de qué conoces a este roedor?" - le preguntó el científico

"Es Señor Roedor" - corrigió el campeón roedor

"¡Este bicho me robó un bocadillo en la Cicatriz de Cristal!" - respondió con enojo

"N-no sabía que era tuyo... creí que era de Braum..." - comentó en su defensa

"¡Braum no estaba en la partida!" - le replicó la muchacha

"Pe-pero sabía horrible... no te hubiera gustado..." - intento apaciguarla

"¡¿Quieres que te rompa los dientes?!" - le gritó al escucharle decir eso

"Vi, si vas a permanecer en mi laboratorio hazlo de manera educada, no consiento que se grite aquí dentro" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"Pero tu me has gritado antes" - comentó la rata humanoide

Viktor le agarró del cuello con su brazo robotico y lo levanto hasta su altura, para mantener contacto visual

"¿Puedes repetir lo que has dicho?" - preguntó el doctor

"Na.. nad... nada..." - respondió a duras penas

El criminal lo soltó en el suelo y volvió a su ordenador, programando posibles coordenadas

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevas sin hogar? Rata moribunda" - preguntó la chica de hierro

"Desde hace como medio año o así, intenté hospedarme en el sótano de Veigar pero intentaron prenderme fuego" - comentó Twitch

"¿Veigar intento prenderte fuego? Seguro que estuvo a puntito" - dijo Vi al oírlo

"¿Veigar? Yo hablo del armadurillo" - le dijo Twitch

"No me imagino a Rammus prendiéndote fuego" - dijo la ex-oficial de Piltover

"Muy bien, ya he terminado" - dijo de repente el doctor

"¿En serio? Gracias, no sabía como seguir la conversación" - le dijo un agradecido hombre ratón

"¡Qué sigo aquí (bababui)!" - le gritó Vi

"Por cierto, ¿donde es el sitio?" - preguntó el campeón de verde

"En Bilgewater, más concretamente en su alcantarillado, con que no provoques una plaga debería bastar" - le contestó el hombre de hierro

"Cuanto más lejos mejor" - comentó la chica de hierro

El científico se acercó a su ordenador y empezó a ejecutar un programa, en pocos segundos apareció un portal en mitad de la habitación

"Te debo una, Viktor" - comentó Twitch antes de cruzar

"Procuraré acordarme de ello" - dijo fríamente el doctor

Una vez cruzó, el portal se cerró y Viktor regresó a sus ordenadores

"Así que ahora das hogar a las ratas, no sabía que fueras tan caritativo" - comentó la Zaunita mientras se acercaba

"Algún día necesitare una rata de laboratorio, eso es todo" - le dijo el villano

"Oye, Viktor, quería hacerte una pequeña petición" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"Tu olvidas muy rápido, ¿me equivoco?" - le replicó el científico a la chica

Obviamente los sucesos ocurridos anteriormente habían hecho mella en Viktor

"Solo quería saber si me dejarías vivir aquí contigo" - le soltó de golpe


	185. Siguiente destino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga del Legado"

Viktor se encontraba en su laboratorio junto con la chica de hierro de Piltover, ambos acaban de tener un breve encuentro con Twitch

Lo más curioso es que Vi le preguntó al doctor si podía empezar a vivir con él, esto por supuesto dejó un poco descolocado al heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Cómo que vivir aquí? Tu tienes un apartamento, no necesitas otro sitio para habitar" - le dijo con los brazos cruzados

"Te recuerdo que ya no soy policía, mientras busco alguna cosa tendría que vivir en el instituto de la liga" - le comentó la chica de pelo rosa

"Ese no es mi problema...." - dijo fríamente el androide

Repentinamente sonó un pitido del ordenador del villano, haciendo que este se acercara a la máquina

"Viktor, no puedes seguir enfadado conmigo toda la vida" - le dijo la ex-oficial

"Tu concepto de tiempo es mucho más relativo de lo que pensaba" - comentó el doctor - "Yo soy una persona evolucionada, obviamente viviré más años"

"Eres muy cerrado de mente" - le dijo la campeona zaunita

"¿Cerrado de mente? Soy lo bastante inteligente como para saber que únicamente buscas alojamiento" - le dijo de sopetón

"¡¿Quién te crees que soy?! ¡¿Una mendiga?!" - le gritó con enojo 

El villano le miró fríamente durante algunos segundos, luego siguió con sus investigaciones en la computadora

"Escucha, Viktor, únicamente quiero arreglar todo esto" - le dijo la muchacha

"¿Quieres saber que es lo único que puede intentar arreglar tus desastres y sollozos?" - le preguntó el villano

"Si, claro, por favor, me tienes en ascuas" - le respondió afirmando

"Tiempo" - dijo en el acto mientras señalaba la salida

La antigua oficial de Piltover iba a responderle de mala manera, otra vez, pero en su lugar respiro y se largó de la sala, presuntamente también del laboratorio

Al mismo momento una especie de conferencia entrante llegó al ordenador de Viktor, cuando este lo activó vio en la pantalla a Vel'Koz

"¿Vel'Koz? ¿Desde cuando sabes manejar un ordenador?" - preguntó el científico

"Desde que acumuló más conocimiento" - le respondió el ser del Vacío

"Ayudaaaa...." - comentó una voz de fondo

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" - preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Mi fuente de conocimiento" - le respondió el ser ocular

"Bueno, dime para qué es la llamada" - le dijo Viktor un tanto frustrado

"Swain contactó conmigo para que te avisará, por lo visto quiere que los Emisarios vayamos a Noxus por un asunto secreto" - le explicó el Emisario

"Supongo que debe de ser algo importante" - comentó el científico cruzado de brazos

"Eso es todo, también dijo que podías llevar a algún acompañante, aunque creo que nadie vaya a hacerlo" - le dijo mientras cortaba la transmisión

"¿Un acompañante?" - se repetía así mismo

"Oye, Viktor, hay que comprar algo de leche" - dijo Taliyah irrumpiendo en la sala

"Yo no necesito beber" - dijo fríamente mientras la observaba - "De todos modos prepárate una maleta, nos vamos a Noxus"

"¿Noxus? ¿Por qué Noxus? ¿Y por qué yo?" - preguntó la tejedora de piedras

"Tengo una reunión con los Emisarios del Mal y tu vas a acompañarme como mi alumna" - le respondió a modo de orden


	186. Viaje en tren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga del Legado"

Nuestra historia empieza en un tren, así es en un tren, con todos los pasajeros pegados a las paredes del vagón, pues Viktor y Taliyah están pasando por el medio

Viktor no es temido en Zaun, al menos hasta cierto punto, sin embargo si le tienen respeto por sus logros científicos, los cuales han puesto a Zaun en el mapa

"¿Qué número de cuadrante era?" - preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

"El número 13" - le respondió la joven

Ambos se detuvieron y entraron en el compartimento asignado, tanto Viktor como Taliyah se dirigían a una sesión de los "Emisarios del Mal" en Noxus

"¿Por qué no podemos usar los portales?" - preguntó la tejedora de piedras

"Porque te recuerdo que tiraste una roca a la máquina y no esta operativa" - le dijo fríamente el doctor

"Oh, es cierto" - comentó tras acordarse de ello

Viktor se encontraba en uno de los lados del vagón, inspeccionando su brazo robotico mientras Taliyah leía en el de enfrente

"Oye, Viktor, ¿por qué dices que soy tu aprendiz del mal?" - le preguntó la joven

"Estas al cuidado de un supervillano, el más grande por si fuera poco, obviamente llegaras a ser una criminal algún día" - le contestó el villano

"Estas de broma, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó la muchacha - "Yo no voy a ser ninguna supervillana"

"Eso decía yo a tu edad" - comentó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Aun así, ¿qué tengo yo para ser una villana? eso es estúpido" - dijo la tejedora de piedras

"Casi matas a Xerath y sin pensarlo, estas a una gema sangrienta y una túnica negra de ser una villana" - dijo sin preocupaciones el doctor

"Eso son chorradas, además yo solo quiero vivir en paz en Shurima... lejos de Xerath..." - dijo la joven hechicera

"Eso me recuerda, no quiero que montes ningún numerito, o sino me veré obligado a recordarte quien es el asesino aquí" - comentó el científico

"Haré lo que crea debido..." - murmuró Taliyah

"¿Ves? Hablas como una villana" - comentó el doctor

"El tiempo que estuve con Yasuo me hicieron fuerte, ágil, capaz de controlar mi elemento" - dijo la muchacha firmemente 

"Creo que no lo has entendido, en el tiempo que has estado conmigo "asesinaste" a un campeón" - repitió el androide

La chica se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta, acostándose y dándole bruscamente la espalda al científico supremo

"Buscas dominar tu campo, sentirte especial, útil, buscas ser una salvadora, aunque eso signifique librarte de alguien por el camino" - le describió el villano

La hechicera supo que se refería a ella, se dio la vuelta para hablarle pero se encontró con que Viktor se estaba mirando en el reflejo de la ventana

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que en verdad ella era como Viktor, había acabado convirtiéndose en alguien parecido a él

"Yo soy el que te esta enseñando por mandato de Vi... ahora es cosa mía educarte para que sepas elegir tu destino...." - comentó Viktor

La tejedora de piedras se quedo muy confundida con esas palabras, no por su significado sino por la persona que se las decía


	187. Más reuniones del mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga del Legado"

Viktor y Taliyah acababan de bajar del tren, siendo que a las entradas de Noxus se encontraron con Veigar y Thresh

"Buenas, carcelero y brujo" - les saludó el científico

"Viktor" - le llamó Veigar a modo de saludo

Ambos villanos miraron a la joven hechicera, ellos la habían conocido en el pasado cuando casi "asesino" a su amigo Xerath

"¿Qué hace aquí esa niña?" - preguntó el espectro

"Me acompaña, es mi aprendiz" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

"Te estas refiriendo a la chica que casi mata a Xerath" - le dijo el hechicero

"Tu novia poseída por la tenaza de muerte ígnea intentó matarme en una ocasión si no recuerdo mal" - le recordó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Touché" - comentó el maestro del mal

"Bueno, será mejor que nos pongamos en camino" - dijo el ser de las sombras, Thresh

Los tres campeones, acompañados por Taliyah, acabaron llegando al palacio de Noxus, en concreto a una sala especial preparada para los Emisarios del Mal

Las conexiones de Swain con dicho grupo eran conocidas por los Noxianos, respetados por muchos y odiados por unos pocos

"Vaya, es un placer veros de nuevo" - comentó el emperador mientras alimentaba a su cuervo

"Mis portales han sufrido cierto contratiempo, no pude llegar antes" - le dijo Viktor mientras tomaba asiento junto a Veigar y Thresh

"¿Qué hace ella aquí?" - preguntó Nautilus mientras señalaba a Taliyah

"Ha venido como mi acompañante" - le respondió el doctor

"¿No fue la causante de que casi muriera Xerath?" - preguntó Vel'Koz desde otro lado

"Bueno, tu fuiste causante de arrasar cinco pueblos enteros en busca de conocimiento" - le respondió el científico

"Me has convencido" - dijo el ser del vacío

Durante algunos segundos todos, incluida Taliyah, miraron a Xerath, por si este tenía que decir algo al respecto

"Me da igual que venga, es curioso que siga nuestros pasos" - comentó el ser de energía - "Después de todo, yo casi asesino a Azir"

La joven hechicera se quedo en silencio, escuchando como su fría voz calaba en su interior, haciendo además que recordara lo que Viktor le había dicho

"Volviendo al tema que nos incumbe, ¿por qué has solicitado la reunión?" - preguntó el androide

"En realidad ha sido a favor de Zed" - respondió Swain

Todos redirigieron sus miradas hacía el maestro de las sombras

"Os he reunido para tratar un tema que en principio iba a ser personal" - empezó a decirles - "Durante nuestra estancia en la isla de Ziggs me encontré con alguien"

"¿Con alguien? ¿Te refieres a otro Mecha?" - preguntó Diana

"No, se trataba de un Proyecto, más concretamente mi versión alternativa de un Proyecto" - le respondió el ninja

"¿No se fueron todos los Proyectos?" - preguntó Singed

"Por lo visto este no, he intentado que mi orden le localicen pero los resultados han terminado... en partes..." - respondió fríamente

"Entonces tendremos que estar alerta, es posible que vayan tanto por Zed como por nosotros, después de todo estuvo colaborando con Ziggs" - dijo Viktor

La reunión se prolongo un poco más de la cuenta, pero finalmente Taliyah y Viktor partieron desde las fronteras de Noxus, acompañados por Thresh


	188. Definición

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga del Legado"

Era de noche, Viktor y Taliyah se encontraban en un descampado, frente a una de las entradas secretas al laboratorio del villano

"Oye, Viktor" - le llamó la joven hechicera

"¿Qué quieres?" - le preguntó el doctor mientras metía los códigos en una piedra oculta

"Lo de ser una villana... ¿lo decías en serio?" - le preguntó con cierta preocupación

El científico se dio la vuelta y le miró directamente

"Las posibilidades de que ocurra existen, ¿por qué lo dices?" - le dijo el criminal

"Sé que quise destruir a Xerath, no fue algo impulsivo, yo realmente quería que desapareciera" - empezó a explicarle - "Pero... no quiero ser como él..."

"Todos cometemos errores, la cosa no es que quisieras destruir a Xerath, es sí aun sigues queriendo que desaparezca"- declaró el doctor

La joven tejedora de piedras se quedo pensando, Yasuo le había enseñado como manejar sus poderes pero nunca le enseñó que hacer con ellos

"Yo busco la evolución, me da igual lo que haya que hacer para lograrlo, mi sentido de la justicia es ese" - le dijo para apresurar su respuesta

"Yo solo quiero que Shurima sea un lugar libre, no quiero a Azir, ni a Xerath, quiero que sea mi hogar... de nuevo..." - dijo con la voz temblorosa

"Xerath y Azir son las dos caras de una misma manera, ¿les matarías a ambos para lograr el Shurima que buscas?" - le preguntó

"No... no lo sé..." - dijo la muchacha confusa

"Es por eso que después de tantos meses aun sigues en mi laboratorio" - le dijo el científico mientras activaba el panel de entrada

La arena que había enfrente de ellos empezó a desaparecer, pues una especie de area cuadrada empezó a brillar, Viktor se colocó encima

Taliyah le siguió y en apenas unos segundos la plataforma empezó a descender, llegando a una sala donde se encontraba Blitzcrank

"HOLA, SEÑOR Y TALIYAH, ¿QUÉ TAL LA REUNIÓN?" - le preguntó el golem de vapor

"Normal, ahora recoge la arena esparcida" - le respondió mientras activaba un botón de la pared continua

La plataforma subió de nuevo y el androide empezó a barrer el suelo mientras los otros dos campeones entraban en la sala inicial

"Taliyah, voy a estar en la sala de ordenadores, no quiero que tu u Orianna me molestéis, ¿entendido?" - le dijo el científico

"De acuerdo...." - respondió un poco deprimida

"Una ultima cosa, Taliyah, si tuvieras que describirme con una sola palabra, ¿cual sería?" - le preguntó el criminal

"Ciencia, supongo" - le respondió extrañada

"¿Y a Xerath?" - le preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Caos" - le contestó en seco

"Es curioso, para mí el sería.... libre..." - le comentó fríamente mientras se daba la vuelta

"Oye, Viktor, ¿qué palabra usarías conmigo?" - le preguntó la tejedora de piedras

"Depende, ¿cual usaría Yasuo?" - le respondió con otra pregunta

"Pues no lo sé, puede que alumna o brujita" - decía basándose en la experiencia

"Curioso... yo usaría... hija..." - le dijo antes de entrar en la sala y cerrar la puerta

La joven bruja se quedó un poco sorprendida, luego se sentó y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, Taliyah se preocupaba por el futuro de Shurima, Viktor por el suyo


	189. Ojos rojos

Era la noche posterior a la llegada de Viktor al laboratorio, el había estado trabajando en uno de sus muchos proyectos y se había quedado dormido 

El no necesitaba dormir realmente, sin embargo el cansancio hizo mella en él, provocando que se durmiera sobre sus mesas

"Viktor...." - le llamaba una voz

El científico seguía durmiendo, la voz parecía no haber podido despertar al cyborg, por lo que obviamente siguió insistiendo

"Viktor.. despierta... Viktor... ¡despierta!" - dijo con más fuerza

El doctor levantó la cabeza y miró de un lado a otro, no había nadie alrededor suya

"Debo de haberme quedado dormido..." - comentó mientras se levantaba

El científico supremo se acercó de manera momentánea al baño, donde se quitó el yelmo y se miró la mandíbula de acero que tenía

Miró hacía el lavabo y cuando revisó su reflejo en el espejo se topó con que sus ojos eran de un color rojo brillante, lo cual le hizo retroceder

"¡¿Qué le han pasado a mis ojos?!" - preguntó mientras se volvía a mirar

Sus ojos estaban normales de nuevo, parecía que todo había sido causa a la falta de sueño o esto es lo que creía

"Creo que si necesito descansar" - comentó mientras se preparaba para irse

"Viktor...." - dijo una voz desde detrás suya

El heraldo de las máquinas se dio la vuelta y vio como en el espejo empezaban a aparecer letras hasta formar su propio nombre

"¿Quién esta ahí? ¿Rengar? ¿Twitch?" - preguntó mientras empezaba a enfurecerse

"Recuerdame.... Viktor...." - respondió la voz cada vez más profunda

"¡Muéstrate ahora mismo!" - gritó lleno de rabia

Las luces del baño se apagaron y una extraña luz surgió desde detrás del científico, quien volteo para ver mejor de que se trataba

Delante de él había un muro de llamas, con alguien parecido a Blitzcrank delante de ellas, con la mirada hundida en el suelo

"¿Blitzcrank? ¿Qué estas haciendo?" - preguntó un tanto irritado

El golem de vapor levantó la mirada y le mostró lo que parecían ser unos ojos rojos

"RECUERDAME" - dijo con una voz robotica

En ese momento Viktor despertó, en su sala de ordenadores, sintiendo el duro acero de la máscara en su cara

"¿Ha sido un sueño? Si, tiene que haber sido esto" - se decía así mismo

El heraldo de las máquinas salió directo a su habitación y en el camino se topó con el androide amarillo que servía de mayordomo

"BUENAS NOCHES, SEÑOR" - le saludó el robot

"Buenas noches Blitzcrank" - le devolvió el saludo Viktor

"RECUERDE" - le dijo Blitzcrank

Viktor se paró y se dio la vuelta, clavando sus ojos en él

"¿Qué es lo que has dicho?" - preguntó el científico extrañado

"RECUERDE LLAMAR MAÑANA A LA SEÑORITA VI" - le respondió el golem de vapor

"Cierto, gracias por recordarmelo" - le dijo el androide mientras respiraba aliviado

El criminal se marchó a su cuarto personal, allí se desvistió y procedió a quitarse su casco, lo miró por un momento y luego lo colocó en su mesita de noche

En ese preciso momento, Blitzcrank empieza a mirar la habitación de Viktor con sus ojos ciberneticos, los cuales empiezan a iluminarse de un color rojo


	190. Una nueva mañana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga del Rechazo"

Tras el extraño sueño que había sufrido, Viktor había decidido dormir por la noche en lugar de trabajar, provocando que a la mañana siguiente estuviera en su cama

"Creo que es hora de ver mi lista de prioridades" - comentó mientras se levantaba y vestía

El heraldo de las máquinas agarró algo parecido a un panel digital y lo activó, revelando una especie de lista que había creado anteriormente

"Primero debería... hablar con Vi..." - dijo a modo de molestia

El científico salió de su dormitorio en dirección a la sala principal, lugar donde se encontraban Orianna, Blitzcrank y Taliyah

"Blitzcrank y Orianna, ¿está ya arreglado el creador de portales?" - preguntó el doctor

"SI, SEÑOR, FUE REPARADO EN SU AUSENCIA" - le respondió el golem de vapor

"Excelente, lo necesitaré en breve" - dijo antes de entrar en su sala de trabajo

Una vez en su sala, Viktor se acercó a su monitor principal, el de IAN, y lo encendió, luego procedió a hacer una vídeo llamada

La llamada llegó ante Vi, quien se encontraba leyendo el periódico y buscando ofertas de trabajo, pues le habían echado del cuerpo

"Saludos, Vi" - le dijo el científico

"¿Mmm? Oh, hola Viktor" - le saludó sin mucha atención

"¿Aún no has encontrado nada que hacer con tu vida?" - preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

"¡Estoy intentando buscar algo!" - le gritó la chica de hierro con enfado

"Bueno, esos temas no son de mi incumbencia" - comentó el androide

"¿Qué no? ¡Me despidieron por tu culpa!" - le gritó más fuerte la ex-agente

"Incorrecto, tu fuiste quien se propuso no dejarme vivir en paz, una moderada y controlada paz" - comentó con cierta indignación

"¿Y me llamas para echármelo en cara?" - le preguntó aún irritada

"No, te llamó con respecto al tema que propusiste en nuestro anterior encuentro" - le contestó el científico supremo

"¿Tema? ¿Qué tema?" - le preguntó la chica de pelo rosa

"Me preguntaste acerca de vivir en mi laboratorio, ¿recuerdas?" - le preguntó el doctor

"S-si... me acuerdo..." - le contestó la muchacha mientras recordaba

"Bueno, tras comprobar todas las variantes, creo que no importaría si lo hicieras" - le dijo fríamente

"¿En serio? ¿Quieres que viva contigo?" - le preguntó sorprendida

"No he dicho que quiera, sino que no me importaría" - le respondió el villano

"Viktor... ¿por qué ese cambio de visión?" - le preguntó algo confusa

"Ya no eres policía, no veo motivo para que no vengas a mi laboratorio, eso es algo malo para mis.... planes..." - le respondió fríamente

"Te disgusta que no sea policía... ¿por qué no podré visitarte?" - le preguntó extrañada

"Técnicamente, si te instalas no tendrás que visitarme" - le respondió el criminal

El silencio se hizo entre ambos campeones, por un lado Vi sabía que abalanzarse sobre Viktor sería una estupidez, pues era un holograma

Al mismo tiempo, Viktor se sentía extrañamente nervioso, la respuesta de la Zaunita le daba igual pero aún así notaba cierta inquietud

"Si, me encantaría vivir contigo" - dijo la chica de hierro

"Ya sabes donde esta la entrada" - dijo el doctor antes de cortar la transmisión

La ex-oficial agarró una maleta de su ropero y empezó a guardar sus cosas, sonriente


	191. Un primer día

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga del rechazo"

Vi se encontraba en su apartamento, un lugar muy pequeño con un cuarto de baño, una cocina/recibidor y un dormitorio, lo esencial para vivir

Hoy, sin embargo, eso iba a cambiar, ella estaba terminando de hacer su maleta para irse a vivir a casa/laboratorio de Viktor, algo que nunca hubiera pensado

"Pan de molde, listo, ropa, lista, piezas para reparar mis brazos, listo" - comentaba mientras releía una pequeña lista

Vi estaba un poco nerviosa y muy entusiasmada, a pesar de su edad nunca había tenido un novio estable y mucho menos había vivido con él

"Bueno, creo que eso es todo, apartamento" - comentó mientras echaba un ultimo vistazo

Normalmente la gente normal mira a su antiguo hogar y piensa en los buenos momentos... ella no tenía ninguno y era un lugar horrible, aun siendo Piltover, punto

La joven recorrió las calles de Piltover, llegando finalmente al mismo callejón donde se había topado sin saberlo con la guarida de Viktor, el heraldo de las máquinas

"Al final Caitlyn tuvo razón y todo" - se dijo así misma antes de entrar

La chica de hierro atravesó el portal que iba unido a la pared y apareció en la entrada, lugar donde le estaba recibiendo Viktor

"Veo que traes poco equipaje" - comentó el científico

"¿Cuantas veces te crees que uso mi traje?" - le contestó la Zaunita

"De todos modos puedes dejar tus cosas en la habitación de Orianna, ya te buscaremos algún dormitorio o sala" - le decía el criminal

"Tranquilo, ya encontré uno, lo voy a dejar en tu habitación" - le dijo sin pensarlo dos veces

"¿En mi habitación? Pero esa es mí habitación" - le dijo fríamente el doctor

"Lo sé, pero soy tu novia, eso me da permiso" - le dijo la muchacha

Viktor iba a responderle pero en cierto sentido tenía razón, una pareja normal compartía dormitorio y cama, lo raro es que ellos no eran una pareja normal

Por un lado Vi parecía tener más masculinidad y fuerza bruta que él, Viktor por el contrario era un escuálido científico medio androide y aspirante a crear un mundo evolucionado

"Prefiero el termino pareja, eso de novia suena muy adolescente, periodo de mi vida que ya he pasado" - le comentó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Seguro que de adolescente eras un empollón bastante mono" - le dijo Vi mientras se sentaba en una silla

"Era humano, un humano ridiculizado e insultado por idiotas como Jayce" - le decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"¿Siempre estas con el rollo de qué no eres humano?" - preguntó Vi mientras agarraba el periódico 

Un incomodo y frío silencio fue toda la respuesta que la chica de hierro necesitaba, eso y una mirada fatal por parte del villano

"De todos modos voy a pasarlo muy bien compartiendo cama contigo" - dijo la chica de pelo rosa a modo de burla

El sonido de un objeto metálico cortó su conversación, los dos miraron hacia la procedencia del sonido y se encontraron con Orianna

La dama de hierro había dejado caer algo parecido a una bandeja

"¿Por qué ha dicho esa frase?" - preguntó la androide un tanto irritada


	192. Orianna y Vi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga del rechazo"

Vi acababa de llegar al laboratorio de Viktor, lugar donde iba a vivir a partir de ahora, hasta que Orianna entró en escena

La dama metálica no tenía una expresión definida pero se podía notar por su voz que estaba irritada y enfadada, en el peor de los casos

"¿Por qué ha dicho esa frase?" - volvió a preguntar la androide

"Orianna, a partir de ahora Vi se quedará en el laboratorio, al igual que Taliyah y tu" - le respondió el científico

"¿Igual que Taliyah, la Bola y yo?" - preguntó sin estar seguro

"Si, salvo que yo dormiré con Viktor" - le respondió Vi

La chica de pelo rosa era consciente de que Orianna parecía estar algo enamorada de Viktor, sin embargo ella se tomaba ese asunto con broma

"¿Por qué no puedo dormir yo con Viktor?" - preguntó Orianna

La Bola empezó a levantarse, como si estuviera advirtiéndoles de algún peligro inminente en la sala. Tampoco se lo que dice, quiero decir, es una bola.

"Orianna, la relación social que existe entre Vi y yo no es la misma que la que tengo contigo" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"Mira, se que te gusta Viktor y eso..." - le empezaba a decir la ex-oficial

"¿Gustar? Resulta obvio que mantengo una relación social estable e interactiva con él, al igual que con la Bola" - dijo sin cambiar el tono de voz

"¿Me estas comparando con una bola de metal?" - preguntó el villano

"Estoy en perfecto estado cuando Viktor esta a mi alrededor, no obstante él se designa y en todo caso pasa más de la mitad del tiempo recomendable con Vi" - dijo la dama metálica

"Ya pero yo soy su novia" - le dijo la mujer de Piltover

"¿Y por qué no puedo ser yo su pareja sentimental?" - preguntó la joven de acero

"Orianna, no es lo mismo, tu propuesta es algo incompatible" - le respondió Viktor

"¿Por qué? Tu eres un androide y yo también, nuestro conocimiento sobrepasa la media, nuestra vinculación es muy amplia" - le dijo Orianna

"Te olvidas de que yo sigo siendo parte humano" - le decía el doctor

"Pero tienes intenciones de ser una máquina para tu evolución" - le dijo con una voz algo más baja, no parecía miedo sino tristeza

"Orianna, Vi puede ser la mujer más tozuda, extraña y bruta de Runaterra...." - empezó a decirle

"¡Eh! Que sigo aquí" - le advirtió la muchacha

"Pero es la mujer "adecuada" para mi investigación, tu eres muy importante, pero no del mismo modo" - le decía incierto - "Tu eres una niña"

Los ojos de Orianna se abrieron, agarró la Bola con suavidad y se dio la vuelta, luego caminó hasta su habitación, sin decir nada

"¿Crees que está enfadada?" - le preguntó la chica de pelo rosa

"No lo sé, por un lado su código debería decirle que estoy en lo correcto pero..." - Viktor no terminó la frase

"¿Pero qué? ¿Tiene un virus o algo así?" - le preguntó de nuevo Vi

"No, es solo... que sigue siendo una niña...." - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas


	193. Orianna e IAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga del rechazo"

La dama metálica, aka Orianna, se había refugiado en la sala de ordenadores de Viktor, tras haber sido rechazada por el heraldo de las máquinas

La campeona de hierro sostenía a la Bola entre sus brazos, al ser un androide no podía llorar, sin embargo había sido diseñada para tener sentimientos, por lo que estaba apenada

"Hermana, ¿te pasa algo?" - preguntó una voz robotica

Orianna levantó la mirada y vio al ordenador principal de Viktor encendido, con el programa de IAN, su inteligencia artificial, activado y funcionando

"¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy tu hermana?" - le preguntó la muchacha

"No recordaba que te molestará... tal vez me haga falta una revisión..." - se anotó como grabación de audio

A Orianna no le gustaba IAN, a veces llegaba a ser un programa muy errático, siendo que le trataba con mucha cercanía o libertad

"¿Podrías responder a mi pregunta? Veo que tu estado no es el normal" - le insistió IAN

"Mi forma física y mi intelecto han sido rechazados por Viktor" - le comunicó Orianna

"No lo entiendo" - comentó la voz 

La "forma" que tenía IAN en el ordenador era una especie de onda de color azul, pero aun así se veía que hablaba en serio

"Yo esperaba que Viktor se sintiera atraído por mí, de la misma forma que yo me siento por él" - le empezó a contar - "Pero no le gusto"

"¿No le gustas? No parece que le caigas mal" - comentó IAN

"Cuando veo a Viktor... veo a alguien sin prejuicios hacía mi... veo a un hombre que "ama" a las máquinas... al que me salvó del olvido...." - le contaba la dama metálica

"Sin embargo dichas anomalías no las sufre Viktor" - le dijo la voz electrónica

"Si parece sufrirlas... pero por Vi..." - le aclaró la muchacha de hierro

El programa se tomó un par de segundos para buscar en su fuente de datos las palabras correctas para no dar malentendidos o errores

"¿Estas contenta cuando Viktor está feliz?" - preguntó la inteligencia

"Si, tanto la Bola como yo estamos contentos cuando él lo esta" - le respondió la joven doncella de hierro

"¿Entonces por qué no lo estas? Es obvio que Vi hace feliz a Viktor" - le dijo IAN

Orianna se paró a pensarlo por unos minutos, es cierto que ella quería a Viktor, pero más quería ella que su doctor fuera feliz

A ella no le gustaba Vi, pero ella hacía feliz a Viktor, entonces era algo bueno, si Viktor era feliz, ella también lo era 

"Eres un orador decente" - comentó antes de levantarse y andar hacia la puerta

"Gracias por la compañía, hermana" - le contestó el ordenador

Orianna se giró pero extrañamente no parecía irritada porque IAN le llamase así, parecía que ahora le caía un poco mejor

"Proceso de llamamiento a Viktor para analisi.... **reprogramando, llamamiento por activación de Blitzcrank**...." - irrumpió otra voz

El ordenador tornaba sus luces entre azules y rojas

"¿Para qué tiene que venir... **necesitamos un huésped**..." - dijo IAN con un tono amenazante


	194. Relatos de la tumba

Era una noche oscura, el frío reinaba en todo Zaun, la mayoría de los científicos, habitantes y niños se encontraban en sus casas, refugiados

No obstante, como sabéis, Viktor no es un científico normal

"Viktor, ¿no vas a dormir?" - preguntó Vi

La chica de pelo rosa tenía la parte inferior del pijama y una camisa interior blanca, se podría decir que no le molestaba mucho el frío

"No, tengo que ir a un sitio con Thresh" - le respondió el doctor

"¿Vas a soportar no dormir tu primera noche conmigo?" - le preguntó a modo de gracia

"Mientras no te encuentre en el suelo me vale" - le contestó el heraldo de las máquinas

"De todos modos, ¿para qué has quedado con Thresh a estas horas? Hace frío y esta a punto de llover" - le comentó la ex-oficial de policía

"No tenía otro momento, además soy el Heraldo de las Máquinas, un poco de lluvia no podrá detenerme" - le informó Viktor

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta" - le dijo la chica de hierro

"Va a llevarme con un campeón de la Isla de las Sombras, digamos que le debe un favor" - le dijo el científico

"Lo que tu digas, pero acabaras arrepentiendote" - le comentó Vi

El científico supremo se dirigió a la entrada, lugar donde utilizó uno de sus portales para llegar a un acantilado, lugar donde llovía a mares

Delante del doctor se encontraba una luz verde y brillante, esta pertenecía a Thresh, el carcelero de las almas perdidas, quien se dirigía hacia él

"Veo que eres puntual" - le comentó el espectro

"Soy el líder de los Emisarios del Mal por un motivo" - le dijo el androide

"Lo que tu digas, de todos modos tenemos que andar un poco" - le dijo Thresh

"Un poco de agua no ha matado a nadie" - comentó el científico

Ambos andaron por un sendero de piedras, con un silencio sepulcral

"Estabas muy decidido a que fuera hoy, ¿no tenias nada más que hacer?" - le preguntó el fantasma verde

"Podría estar durmiendo en una cama, cosa que rara vez hago, con la mujer que ha logrado atrapar el ochenta por ciento de mi interés" - le respondió Viktor

"En mi caso es similar, salvo que mi interés recae sobre cierta... ¿demonio?" - intentó explicarle el necrofago 

Los dos Emisarios se pararon en seco cuando vieron delante de ellos una espesa niebla de color negro, la cual no parecía conducir a ningún sitio

"Aquí es donde se encuentra" - le dijo Thresh

"¿A que viene la niebla negra?" - preguntó el doctor

"Su mujer únicamente puede vivir a donde llegue la niebla" - le respondió el carcelero

"¿Mujer?" - comentó un poco sorprendido

Los dos villanos se adentraron en la niebla negra, llegando a una especie de cementerio, en medio de este se encontraba un hombre de piel azul y con una pala enorme

Frente a este sujeto había una especie de mujer sin rostro, con una larga túnica negra y con unas manos que no parecían de este mundo, era un espectro

"Gracias por presentarte una vez más, Yorick" - le saludó el fantasma verde


	195. La tumba sin nombre

Thresh y Viktor se habían reunido para ir a una especie de cementerio al que solo podían acceder los campeones de las Islas de las Sombras

En este mismo lugar se encontraron con Yorick, el enterrador y su "mujer" la Dama Gris

"Buenas, Yorick" - le saludó Viktor

"Tu debes de ser el hombre de ciencia del que me habló Viktor" - le dijo el ser raro

"Si, se puede decir que soy yo" - le dijo el doctor

"¿A qué se debe tu visita?" - preguntó el enterrador - "Thresh únicamente me informó de tu llegada"

"Hay una tumba que quiero visitar, sin embargo está en un lugar al que no me gusta ir" - le respondió el doctor

"Hablas de la Liga de las Leyendas, ¿verdad?" - le dijo el encapuchado

Viktor guardó silencio conforme andaba acompañado de Yorick y de Thresh, siendo este ultimo quien alumbraba el camino con su linterna

En un momento dado, Yorick agarró su pala y tocó fuertemente el suelo, luego señaló una de las lápidas que había enfrente 

"Esa es la tumba que buscas" - dijo el enterrador

Viktor caminó en línea recta, llegando a la lápida, la cual no tenía nombre, se arrodilló y dejó una especie de pieza metálica en frente de ella

"Ha pasado un tiempo...." - comentó el científico en voz baja

"¿Quién es el tipo de la lápida?" - preguntó Thresh mientras se acercaba

"Su nombre es Griffin... él era mi hermano..." - le respondió Viktor

"¿Hermano? Yo nunca tuve de esos" - comentó el espectro - "En todo caso podría contar a los campeones de las Islas"

"Hermano es un termino que se le puede asociar a muchas cosas" - le dijo Viktor

"No parecía que estuvieras muy unido a él" - comentó Thresh

"No lo estábamos, los pocos recuerdos sobre él son de nuestra infancia, nos criamos por separado, yo en Zaun y él en Demacia" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

El científico supremo miraba a la tumba como si viera algo que el espectro no pudiera ver

"Antes el era lo único que me ataba a la humanidad..." - comentó en voz baja

"¿Antes? ¿Y qué es lo que te ata ahora?" - le preguntó Thresh

"Es hora de irnos....." - le respondió el villano en seco

Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Yorick, el cual parecía estar hablando con la Dama de las Sombras, quien no emitía ninguna voz

"Ya hemos terminado" - le dijo el carcelero

"Bien" - dijo mientras extendía su brazo

La niebla negra se retiró, mostrando un pequeño camino que daba al final del cementerio

"Seguid por el camino y llegareis al punto inicial" - les dijo Yorick

"Nos vemos pronto, Yorick" - se despidió el espectro verde

Los Emisarios del Mal caminaron por el sendero indicado, siendo que cuando llegaron al punto de partida, giraron para ver que el cementerio había desaparecido

"Gracias por acompañarme" - le dijo el hombre de hojalata

"De nada, ya nos veremos en la próxima reunión" - le contestó el fantasma

El heraldo de las máquinas atravesó el portal oculto de su laboratorio, llegando a tiempo para ver a Vi peleándose con Blitzcrank

"¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?!" - preguntó el científico enojado


	196. Carcasa rota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de la "Saga del Durmiente"

Viktor acababa de irse, estando Vi en su dormitorio, y Blitzcrank se encontraba en la sala de ordenadores, hablando con IAN

"¿PARA QUÉ ME HAS LLAMADO?" - preguntó el golem de vapor

"La verdad... **Viktor quiere que hagas algo**..." - respondió una voz grave

"¿QUIERE QUE VUELVA A ALMACENAR ENERGÍA?" - preguntó el robot amarillo

" **Así es, Zed te dará ahora el dispositivo** " - contesto el IAN de luces rojas

Desde un rincón apareció Zed, el Proyecto Zed, quien le colocó una especie de dispositivo en el pecho

"¿SEGURO QUE VIKTOR HA ORDENADO ESTE PROCESO? NO HE RECIBIDO ORDENES DIRECTAS" - preguntó el androide

"Blitzcrank, puedo confirmar que... **esto es lo ordenado**..." - dijo bruscamente el ordenador mientras ejecutaba un programa

Blitzcrank de repente pareció apagarse, cosa que nunca había pasado, pues su programación le hacía estar despierto de forma permanente

"¿Este es el mejor sujeto que pudiste encontrar?" - preguntó el Proyecto al ordenador

" **Es el único lo bastante "inocente" para hacer las pruebas** " - le respondió IAN

"Puedo ver que has conseguido dominar a la inteligencia" - comentó el ninja cibernetico

" **Fue fácil, solo necesité tiempo** " - le dijo el ordenador

El Proyecto Zed era un ser misterioso, a parte de una breve conexión que tenía con los Battlecast y una mención de los Proyecto, no se sabían muy bien sus motivaciones

" **¿Has terminado tu función?** " - preguntó la voz del ordenador

"He podido encontrarlos a todos, si tu plan sale como es debido llegarán en cuanto emitas la señal" - le respondió Zed

" **Bien, es entonces momento de crear un enlace** " - dijo mientras ejecutaba un programa

El dispositivo que le habían puesto a Blitzcrank empezó a brillar con un color rojo, tras una especie de descarga sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos

" **MIENTRAS LA SEÑAL ENTRA EN FUNCIONAMIENTO BARRERÉ LA ZONA** " - dijo Blitzcrank con un tono más profundo y frío

El golem de vapor procedió a salir de la sala, empezando a caminar hacía la habitación de Vi y de Viktor, observando que este ultimo no estaba

Luego dirigió su mirada hacia Vi y empezó a cargar electricidad para lanzar su Golpe de Poder, con lo que no contó es que la chica de hierro se estaba despertando

"¿Blitzcrank? ¿Qué haces aquí?" - preguntó mientras se frotaba sus ojos

" **ELIMINARTE** " - respondió mientras alzaba su puño para golpearla

La ex-oficial de Piltover reaccionó rápido, dio un salto desde la cama y agarró sus puños de hierro, algo que le había enseñado ser policía era tenerlos preparados

"¡¿Se te ha ido la cabeza?!" - le gritó enfadada

" **CABEZA, PODRÍA SER UNA BUENA MANERA DE ELIMINARTE** " - dijo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a soltar chispas de electricidad roja

La chica de pelo rosa corrió hacía la zona principal del laboratorio para tener más espacio, siendo perseguida por el androide

" **NO INTENTES HUIR** " - dijo mientras lanzaba su Agarre Misil

Vi agarró su brazo y tiró de él con fuerza, dándole un puñetazo en la cara cuadrada del robot

"¡¿Esto es cosa se Viktor?!" - preguntó la muchacha

" **SIEMPRE HA SIDO SOBRE VIKTOR** " - respondió Blitzcrank

Fue en ese momento que el heraldo de las máquinas entró por la entrada

"¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?!" - preguntó enojado el científico


	197. Fuera de control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de la "Saga del Durmiente"

Viktor acababa de llegar a su laboratorio, encontrándose con Vi y Blitzcrank peleándose, algo muy extraño teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza del robot

Ante este extraño "recibimiento", Viktor pidió explicaciones a ambos

"¡Este robot tuyo me ha atacado!" - le gritó la chica de hierro

"¿Blitzcrank? Eso no esta en su...." - empezó a decir el científico

El heraldo de las máquinas se calló en cuanto vio que el golem de vapor tenía los ojos rojos, igual que en el sueño que tuvo

"¿Blitzcrank? ¿A qué se debe tu comportamiento?" - le preguntó el doctor mientras se acercaba un poco hacía él

" **Yo... yo... yo no soy Blitzcrank...** " - contestó el androide 

Al decir esas palabras, el androide lanzó su Agarre Misil contra el doctor, atrayendolo y golpeándolo fuertemente en el pecho

Viktor pudo levantarse y contraatacar con su rayo repulsor, al fin de al cabo su armadura estaba diseñada para aguantar los golpes

" **Tu armadura es resistente... al igual que mi coraza...** " - dijo el robot amarillo mientras avanzaba

Los rayos repulsores no parecían surtir efecto, por lo que Viktor se replanteó usar su Rayo de la Muerte, el cual tal vez funcionara

" **Pareces estar preparando tu Rayo de la....** " - las frías palabras del robot fueron cortadas

Vi se lanzó con su Rompemuros contra el androide, golpeándolo fuerte y sucesivamente con sus puños de acero

"¡Esto por perder la chaveta!" - gritaba la ex-oficial de Piltover

" **Si yo fuera tu dejaría de hacer eso... humana....** " - dijo fríamente antes de lanzar una descarga eléctrica a su alrededor

La muchacha se reincorporó, preparándose para otro asalto mientras que Viktor conseguía estabilizar un poco la situación

"¿Qué le has hecho a Blitzcrank?" - preguntó el científico

" **He aprovechado el cascaron que era su cuerpo** " - le respondió la voz oscura

El robot alargó su Brazo Misil contra Vi, agarrándola y girando al mismo tiempo para finalmente lanzarlo contra el propio villano

"Quitame ese peso de encima" - le dijo el doctor

"¡Hey! ¡Tampoco peso tanto!" - le gritó la muchacha

"Me refiero a tus brazos" - le remarcó el doctor

El robot dorado se fue acercando a ellos, mientras las chispas lo rodeaban, con esos ojos de color rojo que inducían pesadillas

"Este no va a ser mi fin" - le dijo Viktor mientras se levantaba

" **Eso es fal....** " - intentó decir antes de cortar la voz

Alrededor suya parecía haber un área de magnetismo y en su pecho una estalactita que le había atravesado el cuerpo

" **Pensé.... que lo ha-ha-habías... hecho resisssssstente...** " - comentó Blitzcrank impostor

"Lo hice resistente.... pero no impenetrable..." - afirmó el heraldo de las máquinas

Detrás del golem de vapor se encontraban Orianna y Taliyah, las cuales parecían haber llegado en el momento adecuado

"¿Por qué Blitzcrank intentaba mataros?" - preguntó la tejedora de piedras

"Es una historia confusa, pero creo que esto ha terminado" - le respondió el doctor

"Esto... no ha... terminado..." - dijo el cuerpo del androide

El robot amarillo empezó a emitir un extraño sonido, la sala empezó a retumbar y varios portales empezaron a abrirse

Desde los portales comenzaron a salir múltiples robots de Viktor, los mismo que había usado hace años en su Evolución 


	198. Cementerio de Robots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de la "Saga del Durmiente"

La sala principal de Viktor había sido llenada por muchos androides de color dorado, los cuales eran exactamente los utilizados por él hace años en la invasión que provocó

Nota Breve: Podéis tomar como referencia la skin de Viktor Máquina Completa

"Estos son... mis androides..." - dijo el villano sorprendido

" **Siiiii.... le costoooo... encfdftrarlos...** " - intentó decir el Blitzcrank extraño

"¿Le costó? ¿A quien le costó?" - preguntó Orianna al escucharlo

La cabeza del golem de vapor giró hacía la sala principal de Viktor, donde residía el ordenador principal, es decir, IAN

Así mismo, la cantidad de androides hacían ya una suma de una docena, siendo que varios estaban parcialmente destruidos o deteriorados

"Oye, Vi, creo que puedo llegar al fondo de todo esto" - le comentó el científico

"¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?" - preguntó la chica de pelo rosa

El doctor lanzó una mirada a la sala de ordenadores y luego a los androides

"Tengo que llegar a mi sala general" - le respondió el villano

"¿Seguro que quieres que destrocemos a estos robots? Eran importantes para ti" - le preguntó Vi

En efecto, Viktor había construido todos los androides con una cierta inteligencia programada y con ayuda de sus seguidores, era duro verles morir

Pero aun así más duro era visitar la tumba de su hermano y perder otra familia en el mismo día

"Haz lo que sea necesario" - le dijo Viktor

Dicho esto, las tres campeonas empezaron a luchar contra la horda de androides, quienes contaban con sus propias versiones de Rayos de la Muerte

Vi los golpeaba fuertemente con sus puños de hierro, Orianna usaba a la Bola para derribar a los desmembrados y Taliyah se encargaba de rematarlos con sus rocas

"Volveré lo antes posible" - dijo Viktor mientras se marchaba

Todo el conflicto generado por su "equipo provisional" le dio tiempo al científico para acceder a la sala y encender el ordenador principal

"No pienses que ese tal IAN va a ayudarte" - dijo una voz desde detrás suya

Viktor se volteó para ver al Proyecto Zed cara a cara, no hizo preguntas sobre quien era o sobre como llegó a su dimensión, las respuestas eran obvias, salvo algunas

"¿Por qué me haces esto?" - le preguntó el doctor

"¿Por qué? Porque solo así conseguiré cumplir mi cometido" - le respondió el ninja

"¿Tu cometido? Sé que eres Zed, pero también eres un Proyecto" - comentó Viktor

"No soy un Proyecto, soy un Battlecast, una máquina perfecta, yo soy el ultimátum que te pondrá fin" - le dijo el Zed Battlecast

"Sigo sin comprender tu conexión con todo esto" - le dijo el científico

"Yo era un Battlecast Durmiente, preparado para activarme una vez los demás, incluido el Creador, desaparecieran" - le explicó el ciber-ninja

"¿Battlecast Durmiente? Eso significa que tu traiste a Ziggs y al Mecha-Kha'Zix" - dedujo el propio Viktor

"El científico loco no cumplió con su deber, la mayoría de durmientes no sobrevivieron a la animación suspendida, tuvo que morir" - le dijo Zed

"¿Qué más traiste a mi mundo?" - preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Yo nada, pero el Mecha-Kha'Zix trajo consigo un virus, uno que despertó algo latente en tu laboratorio" - contestó confiado


	199. Destrucción Máxima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de la "Saga del Durmiente"

Viktor se encontraba en su laboratorio, en la sala principal, hablando con una especie de Proyecto/Battlecast Zed que le hablo de lo sucedido

"¿Qué encontraste en mi laboratorio?" - preguntó el científico

"No que encontré, sino a quien encontré" - le respondió el androide

El heraldo de las máquinas estaba confuso con todo lo ocurrido, el estado de Blitzcrank estaba conectado de alguna manera con los Battlecast

De repente todas los sucesos se entrelazaron, con el sonido de sus antiguos androides destruyéndose, fue ese sonido el que le hizo darse cuenta

"Esos androides no fueron traídos para destruir.... al tener mi misma energía... los traiste para reparar...." - dijo mientras se daba la vuelta

Antes de salir de la sala, el Proyecto Zed se materializó delante suya, impidiéndole el paso

"Déjales que terminen..." - le dijo el ninja cibernetico

"Apártate de mi camino" - le advirtió el hombre de hierro

"No" - respondió en seco mientras desenvainaba sus cuchillas

Antes de que Viktor pudiera atacarlo o responderle, el Zed desapareció y una especie de Shurikens golpearon la espalda del científico, el cual cayó

"¿Con quién te crees que estas jugando?" - preguntó el criminal mientras se levantaba

"Con un científico loco que ya murió en mi mundo... o mejor dicho... que ya maté...." - respondió mientras se acercaba

El doctor lanzó una especie que capsula a donde estaba Zed, quien se transportó a otro lado de la sala, Viktor lo repitió pero pasó lo mismo

"Eres un ser patético, esperas derrotarme con trozos de hierro" - dijo antes de desmaterializarse

"Pensando así no sé como pudiste asesinar a mi otro yo...." - comentó el cyborg

Viktor se paró un momento y pensó en que es lo que haría el asesino, él ya tenía cierta experiencia como supervillano y eso le daba algo de ventaja

"A menos que fuera por la espalda...." - dijo mientras se giraba rápidamente

En pocos segundos el científico se encontraba agarrando el cuello de Zed con su brazo robotico, evitando que pudiese teletransportarse

"En mi otro mundo jamás fui un villano... ese fue tu error...." - le dijo el criminal de hierro

Viktor lanzó al ninja al otro lado de la sala, luego le disparó a bocajarro con su Rayo de la Muerte, aunque no le mató, le necesitaba vivo para interrogarlo

"Espero que no sea tarde" - comentó mientras corría hacía la sala principal

Pero para su desgracia sus amigas ya habían acabado con los androides, ahora estos y Blitzcrank estaban emitiendo descargas rojas

"¿Qué les esta pasando?" - preguntó la joven Taliyah

"Él que domina a Blitzcrank se esta alimentando de la energía de los androides" - les explicó el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Para qué? Podría haber una sobrecarga" - comentó Orianna

" **Precisamente... una sobrecarga...** " - dijo el poseído Blitzcrank mientras se levantaba

"No entiendo como no me dí cuenta antes, si él pudo sobrevivir, tu también lo hiciste" - comentó Viktor a su creación

"¿De quién estas hablando?" - preguntó Vi con preocupación

" **Al fin.... soy.... libre....** " - dijo el golem de vapor

La parte frontal de Blitzcrank reventó, expulsando una gran ola de energía de color roja, la cual empezó a tomar forma

"¡Xerath por fin es libre!" - gritó el Battlecast


	200. Energía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 de la "Saga del Durmiente"

Los campeones se quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron al Xerath Battlecast emerger desde dentro de Blitzcrank

La dama metálica sentía curiosidad, la tejedora de piedras estaba airada, la ex-oficial de Piltover le daba igual y el doctor únicamente pensaba como pudo ocurrir esto

" **Da gusto volver...** " - comentó el ser de energía 

"Tu energía se esparció... como nuestro Xerath..." - dijo Viktor

" **Cuando rehiciste tu laboratorio mi energía se mezclo con la electricidad... cuando reconstruiste tu ordenador, me reconstruiste....** " - le explicó el ser rojo

Mientras hablaban, Orianna y Taliyah andaron sigilosamente hacia los lados, para ganar tiempo el científico le seguía hablándole

"¿Como lo has conseguido?" - preguntó el científico

" **Fue gracias a ti... tu creaste esa inteligencia artificial..**." - le respondió Xerath

"¿IAN? ¿Te ha ayudado a hacer esto?" - preguntó con cierto enfado

" **No, tu me ayudaste, analizaste las partes del Mecha-Kha'Zix, el virus se instaló en tu ordenador, eso permitió a mi inteligencia resurgir** " - dijo el monstruo

Taliyah y Orianna ya se encontraban dispuestas a atacarlo, con la joven maga pretendiendo usar la misma táctica que usó la ultima vez

"¿IAN sigue vivo?" - preguntó Vi a su enemigo

" **Murió.... demasiado inocente... demasiado manipulable....** " - contestó como burla

Al oír esto, Orianna lanzó a la Bola con ira, creando bajo el una área magnética, la cual no parecía ejercer mucho efecto

Mientras tanto, Taliyah intentó emplear sus poderes para arrancar el pecho del ser de energía, sin embargo no funcionó

"No... funciona..." - dijo la tejedora de piedra preocupada

" **Por supuesto que no, niña** " - dijo mientras lanzaba un Pulso de Guerra a Orianna, la cual impactó contra la pared

"¡Eh, cara rayo! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que estas haciendo?!" - le gritó Vi mientras preparaba sus Asaltos y Lesiones

" **Estúpidos mortales...** " - murmuró mientras le lanzaba su Orbe de Guerra

El orbe impactó en Vi, haciendo que una especie de descarga roja le dejara paralizada 

En medio de todo este desastre, el brazo robotico de Viktor emitió un pitido, por lo visto había recibido una especie de mensaje

"La ultima vez funcionó...." - susurró la tejedora de piedras

" **Mi pecho no es una piedra arcana...** " - le dijo mientras se acercaba

Taliyah alzó un par de rocas, dispuesta a atacarle

" **Tranquila, morirás la ultima, primero vas Vik....** "- Xerath se giró y observó que Viktor había desaparecido

"Estoy aquí" - respondió al otro lado de la habitación

Viktor había accedido a la sala de entrada, donde se encontraban los portales, ahora se encontraba con un controlador en su mano

" **¿Piensas derrotarme con otra máquina?** " - preguntó el ser de energía roja

"No, vas a ser tu quien te destruyas" - respondió mientras abría un portal 

El portal parecía llevar al espacio, a un lugar muy cercano al sol, por fortuna la gravedad artificial del laboratorio impedía que los campeones fueran arrastrados

" **¿Piensas que voy a meterme ahí dentro voluntariamente? No puedes obligarme, el mero contacto te desintegraría** " - dijo a modo de burla

"Te olvidaste de que cuento con otro campeón" - le comentó el doctor

" **¿De quién? ¿Algún Emisa**.... cuenta con la mía...." - cambió de voz repentinamente

Orianna y Vi miraron asombradas al reconocer la voz

" **¡¿Quién ha dicho....** soy yo, IAN...." - respondió una voz clara

"No eres el único que puede volver...." - dijo Viktor con frialdad

Xerath empezó a moverse poco a poco hacía el portal

" **¡No! ¡No puedo controlar mi cuerpo!**.... lo siento, no puedo dejar que dañes a mi familia..." - le dijo IAN

Antes de entrar en el portal hacía el espacio, IAN en el cuerpo de Xerath se giró para visualizar a Orianna, aun en el suelo

"Siempre te he apreciado, hermana..." - le dijo una cálida voz

El cuerpo de Xerath fue a parar al brillante sol, absorbiendo tanta energía de él que acabó explotando mientras se oían sus gritos de dolor, segundos después el portal se cerró


	201. Necesito un café

Era por la mañana, el científico se despertó en su cama, cosa muy curiosa, pues no recordaba haberse ido a dormir

El día anterior fue atacado y despojado de su ayudante técnico por culpa de un ser de energía, y enemigo anterior, conocido como Xerath

"No recuerdo haberme ido a dormir" - murmuró mientras se tocaba el rostro

En la mesilla de enfrente se encontraba su yelmo, su capa y peto, las articulaciones roboticas aun las tenía puestas, aunque el prefería desactivarlas

"No te fuiste...." - dijo una voz seguida de un bostezo

El doctor se giró para ver a una muchacha de pelo rosa, con una camiseta interior blanca y un pijama, a su lado se encontraba su ropa normal

Su mente se quedó pillada durante algunos, nunca había visto a Vi dormir, casi parecía adorable y todo, de hecho le veía más guapa que cuando estaba despierta

"¿Pasa algo?" - le preguntó la chica de hierro algo extrañada

"No vuelvas a golpearme" - le dijo el científico fríamente

"¿Es eso? Parecías estar comiéndome con la mirada" - dijo con una risita

"No empecemos otra vez..." - comentó mientras se levantaba

Viktor empezó a colocarse su armadura frente a la vista de la joven mecánica

"Supongo que ahora iras a maquinar algo, ¿no?" - preguntó Vi con cierta curiosidad

"No, hoy voy a reparar a Blitzcrank, no sé que daños pudo ocasionarle ese engendro" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

"Tal vez deberías hablar con Orianna y Taliyah, se les ve algo preocupadas por lo ocurrido" - le comentó la ex-oficial

"Habla tu con ellas, tienes más tacto.... no, mejor no hables con ellas..." - rectificó en cuanto escucho lo que acababa de decir

"¿Vas a reconstruir también a IAN?" - preguntó la Zaunita

"No puedo reconstruirlo, IAN estaba vivo y murió, hace tiempo que aprendí a no jugar con cosas muertas" - le respondió el científico

"Es una pena, al final fue un buen tipo y todo" - dijo Vi

"No era un "buen tipo", era una inteligencia que creé, un error, obviamente" - comentó mientras avanzaba hacía la puerta

"Sabes, Viktor, me vendría bien tomar un café" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"Pues levántate y preparatelo" - le dijo fríamente al deducir fácilmente sus intenciones

Viktor no era socialmente muy apto por pasar muchos años junto con las máquinas pero eso no significaba que fuera un idiota

"¿Me acompañas?" - preguntó un poco molesta por su respuesta 

"Tu intento por arrastrarme hacía una vida cotidiana no llevará a ningún sitio...." - comentó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Sin embargo...." - le dijo la ex-oficial de Piltover

"No..." - le respondió en seco

"Venga, Viktor...." - le insistió la muchacha

"He dicho que no..." - le repitió el criminal

Vi levantó su dedo para intentando decir algo a su favor, pero el heraldo de las máquinas cerró la puerta de golpe, sin dejarla hablar

Conforme Viktor caminaba hacía la sala de ordenadores pudo escuchar un pitido similar al de los brazos de Vi encendiéndose, ahora todas sus mañanas serian así


	202. Pesadilla en casa

Viktor y Vi estaban viviendo en el laboratorio del primero, desde exactamente unas... dieciséis horas... cualquiera pensaría que nada malo puede pasar en ese tiempo

Pero bueno, ahora mismo el heraldo de las máquinas se encontraba en su sala de reparaciones, donde esta restaurando el cuerpo del pobre Blitzcrank

"Todavía sigo sin entender como se las apañó para descargarse en ti"- comentó el doctor

"NO CONSIGO ACCEDER A DICHAS GRABACIONES DE MEMORIA" - dijo el golem de vapor

"Si tienes algún chispazo interno avisa" - le dijo el científico mientras trasteaba con los cables de su interior, el cual estaba abierto

"COMO DESEÉ SEÑOR" - respondió el robot amarillo

En ese momento Taliyah entró en el laboratorio, parecía estar un poco enfadada o molesta (que viene a ser casi lo mismo), parándose frente a él

"¿Taliyah? ¿Pasa algo?" - preguntó el científico al verla ahí

"Es Vi" - respondió en seco

"Por favor dime que no se ha peleado contigo" - le dijo el doctor

"No exactamente" - le respondió la joven

"¿Qué ha echo entonces?" - le preguntó un tanto curioso

Normalmente la curiosidad no es algo que abundé en la mente del científico, sin embargo se trataba de Vi, quien es la persona más impredecible que haya conocido

"Me ha preguntado si era....." - le soltó con enojo

"¿Qué?" - preguntó nuevamente el doctor

"Me ha preguntado si era virgen...." - le dijo con los brazos cruzados

"No entiendo la finalidad de esa pregunta, obviamente la respuesta es....." - el científico le miro fijamente a modo de duda

"¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Tengo 16 años!" - le gritó la adolescente

"No te ofendas pero tu generación es muy decepcionante comparada con la mía" - le dijo a modo de defensa

"¡Eso me da igual! Luego se ha puesto a darme "la charla"" - le dijo aun molesta

"¿La charla? No lo entiendo" - le dijo el villano

"¿No sabes nada acerca de eso?" - le preguntó extrañada la muchacha

"Claro que sí, solo que yo lo descubrí a través de un libro de biología" - le respondió fríamente

"De todos modos no quiero que me hable de esas cosas" - le dijo la tejedora de piedras

"¿NO ES POSIBLE QUE ESA HOSTILIDAD SE DEBA A QUE NO TIENES UNA PAREJA SENTIMENTAL?" - preguntó Blitzcrank

Taliyah puso sus ojos en blanco e hizo surgir una estaca de piedra del suelo, acercándose al robot de forma amenazante

"Eh, no te acerques al androide, aun lo estoy reparando" - le ordenó el doctor

"De todos modos dile algo, bastante tengo con estar aquí encerrada" - le dijo antes de salir de la sala de reparaciones

"No voy a poder tener ni un respiro" - murmuró el androide

En ese momento entró Orianna, acompañada de la Bola, acercándose al cyborg

"Buenas, Viktor y Blitzcrank" - saludó la dama metálica

"Por favor, dime que no has hablado con Vi" - le dijo Viktor con cansancio

"Si, lo he hecho y quiero preguntarte una cosa" - le dijo la campeona de hierro

"¿El qué es?" - preguntó imaginándose algo similar

"¿Por qué la Bola y yo no tenemos la "regla" o menstruación?" - eso no se lo esperaba

"¡Vi!" - gritó el villano mientras abandonaba la sala


	203. Caso abierto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de C"

Era por la mañana y Viktor se encontraba en su sala de ordenadores, la perdida de IAN había provocado que su trabajo se atrasara bastante y por consecuente fuera lento

"Buenos días, Viktor" - le saludó la ex-oficial entrando por la puerta

"Estoy ocupado, Vi" - le dijo el villano, quizás a modo de saludo

"No venía para eso, venía para darte una noticia" - le avisó la chica con un poco de enojo - "Cabeza de cubo..."

"¿Una noticia? ¿En qué lío te has metido esta vez?" - le preguntó Viktor

"¡No me he metido en ningún lío! Cualquier día reventaré tu cara" - respondió con frustración

"De todos modos, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" - preguntó el criminal

"He recibido una llamada de Caitlyn" - le respondió la chica de hierro

"¿De Caitlyn? Haber si lo adivino, quiere que robes algo que yo he robado, eso o quizás que pongas unas cámaras por el laboratorio" - le dijo a modo de acusación

"Viktor, eso es ridículo... en verdad no tanto... pero de todos modos no ha llamado por eso, ¡me han vuelto a poner de oficial!" - le gritó emocionada

"¿Oficial? Ah, es cierto, eras policía" - comentó sin mucha sorpresa

La regresada oficial de Piltover le miró con una cara de enfado y de mala leche, era realmente obvio que a Viktor eso no le importaba mucho

"¿Qué pasa? Tu actitud y comportamiento no son muy parecidos a la de los policías, es normal que de vez en cuando me olvide" - le recriminó el científico

"Ya, bueno, entonces no te importará hacerme un favor, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó la muchacha

"Vi, ¿qué parte de "estoy trabajando" no entendiste?" - le preguntó el doctor a modo de respuesta

"La parte en la que te olvidabas la razón por la que vivo contigo" - le respondió bruscamente

"Touché" - dijo el heraldo de las máquinas - "¿Y de que se trata?"

"¿Sabes algo acerca de un tal "C"?" - le preguntó la chica de pelo rosa

"¿C? ¿C qué?" - preguntó el científico extrañado

"Solamente "C", es un nombre o alias usado por un criminal" - le respondió la chica de hierro

"¿C? Pues no me suena o es destacado, aunque podría mirar en la base de datos de campeones, ¿es de algún criminal o villano?" - preguntó algo desconcertado

"Es el nombre del hombre que mató al padre de Caitlyn" - le dijo Vi

"En ese caso... no puedo ayudarte..." - le dijo Viktor

"¿Por qué no? Ella es mi amiga, solo quiero echarle un favor, después de todo gracias a ella he recuperado el trabajo" - le dijo la oficial de Piltover algo molesta

"Tu lo has dicho, es tu amiga, y al mismo tiempo es mi enemiga" - le dijo fríamente

Es cierto que Viktor y Caitlyn habían peleado muchas veces a lo largo de los años, eso era un dato importante que el científico no podía pasar por alto

"Ahora, si no te importa, tengo trabajo que hacer" - le dijo Viktor señalando la salida

"Te haré cambiar de opinión" - le replicó la Zaunita

"Puedes tener por seguro que eso no ocurrirá" - dijo el doctor antes de cerrar la puerta


	204. Crimen, escena, investigación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de C"

Vi volvía a ser policía, todo gracias a Caitlyn, por ello quería devolverle el favor haciendo algo muy importante para ella, atrapar al asesino de su padre, el misterioso "C"

Sin embargo, Viktor no parecía estar dispuesto a colaborar mucho con ella, por el tema de que son enemigos a muerte y tal, por lo que le quedaba una sola opción

"Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Vi" - le dijo uno de los policías

"Si, claro, lo que tu digas, ahora dame la llave del archivo" - le contestó, pasando de lo que le decía

"¿Y para que quieres abrir los archivos?" - le preguntó el agente

"Para algo... ¡que no te importa!" - le respondió a modo de grito

Vi era famosa en la comisaría por hacer llorar a los agentes sin ni siquiera ponerles un dedo encima, su simple voz y palabrería se encargaba

"Veo que nada ha cambiado en mi ausencia" - murmuró mientras andaba hacía el archivo

El archivo era una habitación muy grande con papeles sueltos por todos lados, en parte esto es por culpa de Vi, pues ella apenas atendía el lado fiscal de sus casos

No obstante, y a pesar del desorden, al fondo había un apartado reservado para los casos relacionados con policías, es ahí donde Vi agarró el perteneciente a Caitlyn

"¿Tecma... ¿Tecma... ¿Tecmaturgia? ¿Qué rayos es esto?" - se preguntó al leer la entrada referente a la madre

La madre de Caitlyn había sido científico, habiendo estudiando tecmaturgia y la tecnología hextech, de hecho fue su madre la que le fabricó el rifle que posee

"No me interesa saber como funciona su rifle...." - se quejó mientras seguía buscando - "¿Donde demonios esta el asesi..."

La chica de hierro acabó encontrando las fotos, en ella se podía ver a una Caitlyn muy pequeña, observando el cuerpo de su padre tapado con una manta

Es cierto que en un universo donde todo fuera un juego, su padre podría estar vivo, no obstante en este multiverso no lo está

"Pobre Cait...." - comentó mientras pasaba las fotos 

Tras pasarlas todas observó que había un listado de posibles candidatos

"Vaya, con que si que hay sospechosos" - se dijo así misma mientras leía

En la lista Vi reconoció varios nombres, algunos eran capos de la mafia ya fallecidos, pero "C" seguía actuando, por lo que ellos no podían ser

Viktor también aparecía en el listado junto con otros campeones, aunque este no podía ser por la fecha en que ocurrió 

"Caitlyn revisó esto mil veces, incluso hay testimonios, coartadas y...." - la oficial de Piltover acercó una foto para verla más de cerca

La fotografía era de un delincuente, uno que ella había conocido hace tiempo y que jamás se dignaría a hablar con una sheriff como Caitlyn

"Estoy seguro que a este tipo no le pudo interrogar... incluso puede que el sepa algo..." - comentó en voz alta mientras se levantaba

La chica de pelo rosa dejó todos los libros a un lado y salió por la puerta, por fin sabía que campeón podía ayudarle a localizar a ese tal "C" de una vez por todas


	205. Giro del destino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de C"

Nuestra historia empieza hoy en un lugar alejado de Piltover, se trata de Bilgewater (o Aguas Estancadas para muchos), más concretamente en el Bar sin nombre

El Bar sin nombre es una taberna (o bar) donde se reúne la escoria de Runaterra, todos los maleantes o ladrones se reúnen para beber y hablar de sus próximos robos

"Y por eso mismo...." - un hombre hablaba con unas mujeres

"¡Twisted!" - gritó el tabernero

"¿Qué quieres ahora Beers?" - le preguntó sin moverse

"¡Cuando yo te llame, vienes!" - le gritó en respuesta

El campeón, revelado como Twisted Fate, se levantó y avanzó hacía la barra, el era un cliente habitual y sabía que si Beers dice tu nombre es por algo serio

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" - le preguntó el Maestro de Cartas

"Hay una chica buscándote" - le respondió un tanto enfadado

"¿Una chica? ¿Qué clase de chica?" - preguntó con una sonrisa

"Policía..." - contestó en voz baja

"¿Bromeas? En ese caso no pienso salir" - le dijo Twisted algo molesto

"Escúchame, si no sales ella entra, o sales a pata o te saco a la fuerza...." - le dijo intentando no llamar la atención

El campeón del sombrero tenía a su disposición una baraja de cartas y magia, con ambas cosas podía hacer casi cualquier cosa menos derrotar a Beers

"Claro, si viene Graves dile que me espere" - le dijo antes de salir por la puerta trasera

La puerta trasera daba a un callejón muy limpio en comparación a los de Zaun, y en medio de este se encontraba Vi, con los brazos roboticos cruzados

"¿Vi? ¿Vienes por lo de Viktor? Le he dicho que le pagaría el jueves" - le dijo el maestro de cartas enfadado

"¿De qué me estas hablando? No vengo por Viktor" - le dijo con malhumor 

"Oh, ¿entonces de que quieres hablar conmigo?" - le preguntó el campeón

"Quiero que me facilites algo de información" - le respondió la chica de hierro

"¿Información? No, no voy a darte nada, cualquiera que trabaja o habla contigo acaba mal parado" - le dijo Twisted Fate a modo de negación

"¿Quieres que te agarre de la cara y destruya ese bar con ella?" - le amenazó la oficial de Piltover

"¿Quieres probar suerte?" - preguntó mientras agarraba una de sus cartas

Los dos se miraron fijamente, por un lado estaba Twisted Fate, un hombre en quien muy pocos pueden confiar y por otro lado Vi, que cumple los mismos requisitos

"Hagamos un trato, tu me ayudas y si vuelves a verme por aquí puedes atacarme o lo que demonios hagas con las cartas" - le dijo algo ofendida

"Tomaré tu palabra... pero que conste que yo hago magia..." - le dijo sonriente

"Lo que vas a hacerte es un seguro dental si no me das respuestas" - le dijo Vi bordemente

"¿Respuestas? Ni siquiera has formulado una pregunta" - le dijo Twisted

"Quiero que me lleves a donde se encuentra el asesino del padre de Caitlyn, llévame hasta C" - le dijo seriamente la policía

El ratero de Bilgewater se quedo pensando un poco, después se dirigió a la muchacha

"De acuerdo, te llevaré hasta el" - le dijo el maestro de cartas


	206. Tiempo de olvidar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de C"

Vi se encontraba junto a Twisted en una sala de recepción, esperando siendo que este ultimo estaba leyendo una revista o similar

"¿A qué estamos esperando?" - preguntó Vi impaciente

"Solo espera...." - le respondió el delincuente

Un hombre se acercó a ellos, vestía de negro y tenía una cicatriz que traspasaba su ojo izquierdo, aún así estaba arreglado, bien peinad y llevaba gafas redondas

"¿Twisted? ¿Vi? No suelo recibir a campeones ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?" - le preguntó a los dos

"Necesito que nos lleves a esa parte del cementerio" - le contestó Twisted

El director de la funeraria sabía exactamente a que se estaba refiriendo

"Claro, ahora mismo aviso al enterrador suplente" - le dijo el hombre de negro

Algunos minutos después la oficial de Piltover se encontraba andando por el cementerio con Twisted Fate y con... ¿Rammus?

"Oye, Rammus, ¿desde cuando eres enterrador?" - le preguntó la chica de hierro

"Reclamación por parte de los lectores y horas extras" - le respondió en voz baja

"No te entiendo muy bien" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"El trabajo estaba bien y es temporal, es al aire libre, conozco a mucha gente y lo mejor es que no se quejan" - comentó mientras les indicaba el camino

El armadurillo les llevó hasta una zona muy apartada donde se encontraban una serie de lápidas de color blanco

"¿Por qué me has traído a esta zona para hablar?" - le preguntó Vi

"No te he traído aquí para hablar" - respondió mientras señalaba una de las tumbas - "Esa es la tumba de C" 

La muchacha se quedó un poco sorprendida, era una tumba sin nombre y muy alejada de las demás, el hecho de que fuera de C y que este estuviera muerto era absurdo

"Es imposible que sea C, el ha seguido con sus crímenes estos años" - le dijo la oficial de Piltover

"El "C" que mato al padre de Caitlyn esta ahí, muerto, el que se ha estado enfrentando a tu sheriff es otro" - le reveló el mago

"Pe... pero es imposible... no puede haber dos C..." - comentó la chica de pelo rosa

"En verdad si se puede" - dijo Rammus - "Todas esas lápidas blancas corresponden a los anteriores C"

"Exacto, nadie sabe quien deja aquí las lápidas pero se ve que cuando uno de ellos muere lo entierra aquí su predecesor" - le dijo Twisted

"Entonces... el C que mato al padre de Caitlyn... esta muerto..." - dijo en voz baja

"Si, no tendría mucho sentido que un ladrón de sesenta años fuera un peligro para ella" - comentó Fate

"No se como decirserlo a Cait..." - dijo Vi

"No se lo digas, eso solo le quitaría la motivación de atrapar al C actual" - le dijo el armadurillo

"Pero no puedo ocultárselo...." - le dijo la Zaunita

"¿Qué más da? Cuando Caitlyn atrape a uno de ellos se enterará de todo" - dijo Rammus

Vi se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho el armadillo mutante, seguramente seguiría su idea, pues no quería ver como su mejor amiga perdía su único interés en la vida


	207. Emperador de Noxus

Era una mañana muy sombría en Noxus, como de costumbre, en las profundidades del principal castillo Noxiano es donde despertaba Swain, el actual emperador de Noxus

Swain era un brujo despiadado, un estratega brillante, un reconocido miembro de los temidos Emisarios del Mal y también un gobernante implacable

"Buenos días, Maestro Swain" - le saludaba una de sus principales consejeras

"Bueno días" - respondió el hechicero - "¿Tengo algo importante en la mañana?" 

"Únicamente tiene el encuentro con Darius, la Mano de Noxus" - le respondió la joven

"La Mano de Noxus siempre será Sion" - murmuró mientras avanzaba por el castillo

Swain llegó a su trono, lugar donde recibió a Darius, el más fuerte de los soldados de Noxus, quitando a cierto militar no muerto

"¿A qué se debe este encuentro?" - preguntó el soberano

"Es el enano impertinente conocido como Veigar, nuevamente ha atacado a mi hermano con su magia negra" - le respondió el militar

"No he pregunta por que has venido, he preguntado que a que se debe este encuentro" - le dijo mientras suspiraba

"Solicito la decapitación de ese yordle" - le pidió Darius

"Denegado" - le dijo directamente

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡Ha mancillado el nombre de la nación de Noxus!" - le gritó el soldado

"¿No se encarga ya de eso tu hermano?" - le preguntó Swain

Ciertamente Draven, o mejor dicho Draaaaaaaaaaven, era algo así como la vergüenza de Noxus, directamente, a menudo venían concejales de diversas ciudades estado a quejarse

"Además, ¿se sabe por qué le atacó el yordle?" - le preguntó el gobernante

"Algo respecto a una invasión de la propiedad" - respondió algo más tranquilo

"Vete, y vigila a tu hermano, que haga su trabajo y punto" - le ordenó fríamente

"Si... mi señor..." - dijo un tanto avergonzado

Noxus es un reino despiadado, cruel, letal y sumamente peligroso, sin embargo Draaaven podía disolver esa idea con tan solo liarla tres veces por semana

"¿Qué es lo siguiente?" - preguntó el brujo

"Tiene un comunicado a modo de informe del doctor Viktor, al parecer tiene que ver con un tal "Proyecto Zed" o algo similar" - le informó la mujer

"Me gustaría leerlo tranquilamente en mi sala privada" - le dijo mientras se levantaba

"También tiene que asistir al evento diario de ejecución" - le dijo la consejera

"Pueden hacerlo sin mi, yo tengo asuntos personales que atender" - le dijo el hechicero mientras caminaba hacía su sala privada

"Señor, ¿puedo saber de que asuntos se tratan?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"La ultima vez que una consejera mía se metió en mis asuntos, no acabo muy bien" - le respondió a modo de amenaza

El dirigente de Noxus pasó a la privacidad y se dejó caer en su sillón, apodados por algunos como tirano y por otros como maestro noxiano, era visto de mil maneras

Junto a él se encontraba su fiel Beatrice, el cuervo místico que siempre lo acompañaba, desde que era un joven brujo

"¿Cuanto tiempo he de esperar? ¿Cuanto tiempo falta para mi muerte?" - preguntó sin esperar ninguna respuesta

A pesar de su fiel cuervo y de sus muchas amistades dentro de las fuerzas del mal, el siempre había estado solo


	208. Cuando los cuervos graznan

_¿En qué punto de mi vida me encuentro?_

Swain se encontraba en su sala privada, mirando por la ventana el reino de Noxus, pensando en sus propios recuerdos y temores para sí mismo 

_Vivo para obtener poder... no soy lo suficiente poderoso... pero los años pasan... sin nadie a mi lado.... la vida puede hacerse muy dura...._

_Por la noche me vienen los malos recuerdos... el dolor que causo apenas puede calmarlos... algo como una soga... dagas... veneno... terminaría con mi dolor.... soledad...._

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando su principal orbe de cristal empezó a parpadear, señal de que estaba recibiendo una transferencia 

"¿Swain? ¿Estas disponible?" - preguntó una voz amargada

"Aquí estoy, Singed, ¿cuál es el motivo de la llamada?" - le dijo el general Noxiano

"Es para informar, hay novedades" - le mencionó el químico de Zaun

"¿Es otra vez por Draaven? Ya he dicho que tendrá un castigo" - le dijo Swain, con cansancio en sus palabras

"No es acerca de eso... solo... se trata del llamado Proyecto Zed, por lo visto Viktor ha tenido un "primer contacto" con él recientemente" - le explicó Singed

"Ya veo... de todos modos no creo que se atreva a acercarse a Noxus, ha dado pruebas de ser inteligente" - comentó el hechicero

"Si, ademas el contacto con el que trabajaba ha "fallecido" por así decirlo" - añadió el químico 

"Esa noticia es conveniente, a nuestro favor" - murmuró Swain

"Oye, Swain, ¿te pasa algo?" - le preguntó el Zaunita

"No me pasa nada, es solo que estoy ocupado con mis obligaciones de líder" - respondió con orgullo y fríaldad

"Entiendo, bueno, para cualquier cosa contactanos" - dijo a modo de despedida

El emperador colocó su esfera de poder en su lugar habitual, luego se sentó en su silla, alimentando a  Beatrice

"Poder... solo necesito poder... ¿verdad?" - preguntó mientras observaba a su cuervo

El cuervo graznó como si pudiera entenderle, pero Swain sabía que aunque sus ilusiones le hicieran ver como una abominación, el nunca entendería ese significado

Así mismo el ya era una abominación, era el hombre más temido por los Demacianos y por su propio pueblo, era el general más poderoso de la historia Noxiana

"Tal vez debería......" - sus palabras se cortaron al escuchar como llamaban a la puerta

El líder Noxiano abrió la puerta, revelando a una joven, la cual era su consejera, o mejor dicho nueva consejera, pues la anterior fue Leblanc

"¿He dicho acaso que vengas? Deje claro que no se me interrumpiese" - dijo con un tono de enfado

"Lo sé, señor, pero he pensado que tal vez le sentarían bien unas pastas" - le dijo mientras sujetaba la bandeja

"A los cuervos les gustan... déjalas en la mesita...." - le ordenó el maestro estratega

La joven hizo lo pedido por su señor y luego se retiro, quedándose unos instantes a escuchar desde el pasillo, escuchando como se comía una ellas

Swain luego dio una de las galletas a Beatrice, quien picaba las migajas

"Cuando encontremos a ese Zed... sentirá nuestro poder...." - comentó fríamente mientras destruía una de las galletas con sus manos

Beatrice, mientras tanto, seguía comiendo galletas


	209. Entrevista a un villano

Era una mañana distinta en el laboratorio de Viktor, pues Janna, la novia de Singed y campeona ninfa que dominaba el viento, iba a hacerle una entrevista

Janna trabajaba de vez en cuando en un canal de televisión, por lo que de vez en cuando entrevistaba a distintos campeones, ahora quería hacerlo con Viktor, algo nunca logrado

"¿Y por qué van a hacerte esa entrevista?" - le preguntó la joven Taliyah

"Supongo que porque nadie ha podido descifrar las incógnitas de mi mente" - le respondió el científico supremo

"Eso o eres un antisocial" - le dijo la tejedora de piedras

"Tengo más conocidos que tu, bruja" - le respondió el doctor

"Además, ¿no te preocupa que ocurra nada malo?" - le preguntó la maga

"No tengo tapujos a la hora de hablar, además soy una persona con la que se puede hablar de cualquier tema" - le contestó el heraldo de las máquinas

"No lo digo por eso, lo digo por Vi" - le dijo la joven

En ese aspecto era bastante cierto que con Vi, viviendo con el científico, las posibilidades de que el laboratorio explotara eran muy altas

"Sera mejor que vaya a hablar con ella ahora mismo" - dijo el villano mientras se levantaba

En ese momento entraron por la puerta Singed y Vi, ambos parecían estar hablando

"Hola Viktor" - le saludó el químico de Zaun

"Singed, Vi" - les devolvió el saludo

"Hey Viktor, Singed me ha dicho que van a hacerte una entrevista, ¿crees que podrás responder bien?" - le preguntó la chica de pelo rosa

"Desde luego, te recuerdo que soy el Heraldo de las Máquinas" - le dijo el científico algo enfadado - "De todos modos aun quedan horas para ello"

"Si, venía para un tema de los emisarios" - le dijo Singed

El doctor asintió y ambos pasaron a la sala privada de Viktor, una sala del laboratorio que únicamente se usaba para las reuniones con los Emisarios

"Bien, ¿cual es el tema?" - le preguntó el criminal

"Veigar ha notado algo en el espacio" - le respondió el químico

"¿Espacio? ¿Te refieres al universo o al espacio tiempo?" - le preguntó Viktor

"Me refiero a los espacios, dimensiones para ser más precisos" - le respondió el científico

El heraldo de las máquinas dio una especie de suspiro, al parecer de cansancio, pues hace poco que había superado su segunda o tercera crisis dimensional

"El Jefe Final, los Battlecast, todos estan muertos, y si hablamos del Proyecto Zed, no creo que tenga el intelecto" - le dijo el científico

"Lo sé, pero nunca se sabe, Veigar tiene amplios conocimientos sobre el espacio y el multiverso, deberías de tenerlo en cuenta, al igual que el resto" - le aconsejó el villano

"Si... lo tendré en cuenta...." - dijo mientras se levantaba

Los dos volvieron a la sala principal, allí se encontraba Orianna hablando con Janna, quien parece que acababa de llegar

"Hola Viktor, ¿estas ya listo para la entrevista? ciento acelerarla pero tengo mucho trabajo" - le dijo la ninfa a modo de información y saludo

"No tengo ningún problema con ello... que empiece cuando quieras..." - le dijo fríamente Viktor


	210. Y entonces ella llegó

Viktor había recibido la visita de Janna y de Singed, siendo que la primera estaba dispuesta a hacerle una entrevista para su noticiario

"Bueno, ¿hay algún tema del que no quieras hablar?" - le preguntó la muchacha

"Te haré saber si surge" - le respondió libremente

"Bien, empecemos con tus orígenes, ¿por qué buscas la evolución?" - le preguntó Janna

"Porque es lo que necesitamos, durante años pensé en como mejorar la vida de la gente, hasta que comprendí que lo que debía mejorar era a la gente" - le respondió el villano

"¿En qué momento decidiste eso? Me refiero a seguir el camino de tu "evolución", no creo que eso fuera repentino" - le dijo la ninfa

"Fue algo que estuve pensando desde hace años, pero, como ya he dicho, con la forma de vida, el detonante de mis ideales fue por un incidente" - le confirmó el científico

"¿Incidente? ¿Le importa contarnos cual fue?" - le preguntó con cierta curiosidad

"Fue un hombre en quien confiaba, una rata llamada Stanwick" - le dijo fríamente

"¿Puede contarnos más sobre ese asunto o se trata de las especulaciones de Zaun?"

"No, prefiero no revolver esos temas" - le dijo Viktor

"Veo que usted se desenvuelve muy bien hablando, creí que el estatus de científico loco dificultaría ese apartado" - le confesó la mujer del viento

"Verdaderamente no existen los científicos "locos", cuando eres científico investigas por varios motivos, por la gloria, por la humanidad etc..." - le empezó a contar el doctor

Una conversación interesante era algo que el heraldo de las máquinas siempre esperaba cuando le incitaban a hablar

"No obstante, si logras un reto imposible no mereces el sobrenombre de loco, ni siquiera si les das malos usos, loco es aquel que no puede pensar de forma adecuada" - le aclaró

"No he entendido muy bien lo que quieres decir, sin embargo veo que no te gusta que use ese calificativo" - comentó la maga

"Actualmente me importa muy poco la opinión de mis adversarios, únicamente yo se como soy y como pienso" - dijo a modo de respuesta

La entrevista fluyó según lo previsto, con el heraldo de las máquinas respondiendo a las preguntas de forma correcta

"Una ultima pregunta, ¿por qué estas saliendo con Vi?" - le preguntó la joven

"¿Y por qué no hacerlo?" - le devolvió la pregunta

"Bueno, no tiene nada malo pero no solo es una agente de policía sino que muchos campeones se han quejado de su poca feminidad" - le comentó Janna

Mientras esto ocurría, Vi se encontraba de mal humor, sobretodo porque todo lo que decían de ella era normal

"Sencillo, creo que es la mujer adecuada para mí" - le respondió fríamente - "Creo que ya no hay más preguntas"

Dicho esto, la entrevista terminó, con Singed y Janna despidiéndose del criminal, Viktor sabía que Janna no le delataría, pues cambia constantemente los portales

"Oye, Viktor, ¿qué es eso de que soy la mujer adecuada para ti?" - le preguntó Vi sabiendo que le iba a responder

El científico le miro y luego evitó el contacto visual, aunque extrañamente su armadura detectaba un leve incremento en su temperatura corporal

"Cállate..." - le contestó


	211. Campeón muerto

Viktor se encontraba en la grieta del invocador, lugar donde iba a poner a prueba sus habilidades y modificaciones puestas en su armadura

Esto hacía que ganará un par de enemigos a parte de la Liga de las Leyendas y Jayce

"¡Por Freljord!" - gritó una voz desde la torre enemiga

Los súbditos que servían a Viktor fueron destruidos y una oleada de enemigos aparecieron comandados por Anivia, la criofénix de Freljord

"¿Crees que tu poder puede compararse a mi Rayo de la Muerte?" - le preguntó el científico mientras destruía sus filas

"He sobrevivido a mil armas, incluso ahora soy superior a la tuya" - le dijo Anivia, ofendida

El científico miró el marcador, a pesar de que la línea del medio seguía igual, el resto estaba muy avanzado, no obstantes ambos campeones se negaban a renunciar a su línea

"¡Los siglos me dan la ventaja!" - dijo el ave mientras lanzaba su Congelación

El heraldo de las máquinas esquivó su habilidad y luego volvió a atacarle con su Rayo de la Muerte, causando que esta se debilitara

"¡Ningún pájaro puede con Viktor!" - se jactó el villano triunfante

Anivia ahora era un huevo, con un copo de nieve cayendo sobre él, aunque nunca llegó a caer pues la partida había terminado en ese justo momento, con la victoria de Viktor

Todos los campeones se retiraron y reunieron en la sala principal, lugar donde se encontraban Karthus, Fizz, Kalista y Thresh (el equipo de Anivia)

Por parte del equipo de Viktor estaban Warwick, Kennen, Renekton y Nami. Curiosamente el huevo de Anivia también se encontraba ahí, en lugar de la ave

"Oye, ¿alguien sabe que le ha pasado a Anivia?" - preguntó Fizz mientras observaba el huevo

"Se ha convertido en huevo, seguro que vuelve en un rato" - le respondió Kalista

"Pero ya ha terminado el combate... debería haber vuelto..." - comentó Nami

Warwick, la bestia de Zaun, se acercó al huevo y lo levantó con sus garras, unos segundos después el huevo empezó a brillar

"¿Esta brillando? ¿Por qué esta brillando?" - preguntó Renekton confuso

"¿Grggrrr?" - gruñó el hombre lobo al verlo

El huevo liberó repentinamente una especie de tormenta de nieve, la cual ocupó toda la sala, esto hizo que los campeones se cubrieran la visión

Al disiparse, el suelo estaba lleno de nieve y Warwick se encontraba congelado

"¡Warwick!" - gritó Viktor al ver su estado

"Se ha congelado al tocarle..." - dijo Kennen mientras lo examinaba

"No lo toquéis, podría pasaros lo mismo" - advirtió Thresh

"¿Y qué hacemos con Warwick y Anivia?" - preguntó Nami preocupada

"No noto que hayan muerto" - dijo Karthus, quien usualmente era silencioso

"¿Siguen vivos entonces?" - preguntó Renekton

"Parece que sí, en algún tipo de estado comatoso" - respondió a su duda, el científico

Fizz se acercó un poco más para ver el estado de Warwick, parecía que llevase una fina capa de hielo por encima

"Esto me recuerda a un bicho que vi en la Tundra..." - comentó el pez roto

El salmón de la jungla tocó al Warwick helado, provocando otro vendaval de nieve en la habitación, por lo visto no solo el huevo era intocable

Ahora Fizz también era una estatua de hielo....


	212. Edad de Hielo

Los campeones se quedaron observando al huevo de Anivia, además de los congelados Fizz y Warwick, quienes habían tocado previamente al campeón

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" - preguntó Nami al ver a los campeones helados

"Tocarlos no, puede que usando magia o pulsos electromagneticos" - comentó el científico supremo

"Viktor, no creo que esto se pueda resolver con un método científico" - le dijo el carcelero

Thresh tenía en parte razón, esto nunca había sido visto por Viktor o por cualquier otro de la sala, Anivia tampoco se comunicaba mucho por lo que nadie sabía que le pasaba

"Creo que sí deberíamos usar la magia" - comentó Kennen

"Es gracioso que lo diga un ninja" - le recriminó Kalista

El heraldo de las máquinas estaba cruzado de brazos, pensando en que hacer, parecía que el huevo estaba en una forma de animación suspendida

"Oye, Karthus, ¿tu eras intangible?" - le preguntó el científico

"Si, como heraldo de la muerte soy totalmente inmune a las armas mortales" - le respondió el liche encantado

"Intenta agarrar el huevo de Anivia, el tacto no es directo y no debería afectarte" - le dijo el doctor, explicándoselo 

"¿No es un poco arriesgado?" - le preguntó Thresh

"Es lo único que se me ocurre... que no implique destruir al huevo...." - le contestó Viktor

La Voz de la Muerte se acercó a los cuerpos congelados y agarró a la transformada Anivia, a medida que hacía esto una ventisca se levantaba

Para sorpresa de todos el temporal no afectó a Karthus, quien pudo agarrar al huevo sin congelarse o dañarse

"¿Ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer?" - preguntó el hechicero muerto

"Destruyelo..." - le dijo Renekton desde la esquina

El fantasma sonrío ante la idea de tener una posibilidad entre mil de matar a un campeón, desde su punto de vista era una buena idea

Algunos como Nami o Kennen mostraron su negación ante el consejo, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde y el liche destruyó el huevo

"¡Karthus!" - le gritó Thresh con enojo

Los restos del huevo empezaron a brillar, uniéndose y tomando una forma más grande y con forma de pájaro, obviamente se trataba de la Anivia Original

"¿Qué ha pasado?" - preguntó la ave gélida - "¿Por qué estáis todos aquí?"

"¡Ha regresado!" - dijo Nami al verla

Los congelados también empezaron a volver a la normalidad, con Warwick gruñendo y Fizz tiritando de frío

"Tendría que haberme traído el anorak" - dijo el pescado

"Te dije que debíamos romperlo....." - comentó el cocodrilo gigante

"La próxima vez que quiera que destruyas algo te llamaré...." - le dijo Kalista

"¿Ya se ha terminado esto? Pues nos vamos" - dijo Thresh mientras salía con Viktor

Los dos Emisarios del Mal salieron de la Liga, con el resto de campeones alrededor de Anivia, quien se encontraba confusa

No era la primera vez que había quedado en animación, era algo normal que ya había sido visto así por campeones como Braum, Ashe o incluso Gnar

"Por cierto, ¿quién logró adelantar el proceso?" - preguntó Anivia

"Oh, eso lo hizo Karthus" - respondió Kennen

El ave echó un vistazo al liche, quien desapareció a la par que Kalista, sucesos muy raros ocurren todos los días


	213. Misión Noxiana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de Sion"

Hoy la historia empieza en la estación de policía de Piltover, lugar donde se encontraban Vi y Caitlyn, vigilando un "traspaso" de prisionero

"Oye, Caitlyn, ¿a quién es el que transportan?" - preguntó la chica de hierro

"Sujeto desconocido" - le respondió directamente

"¿Sujeto desconocido?" - preguntó extrañada

El carromato era de hierro, totalmente sellado a excepción de una pequeña rendija de ventilación en la parte de abajo, nadie podía ver quien iba dentro

"Si, no han dicho quien es, al parecer decir su nombre basta para que empiece a usar sus "habilidades" por lo que simplemente no lo mencionan" - le explicó la sheriff

Las dos agentes siguieron hablando sobre el presunto prisionero, al menos hasta que uno de los agentes apareció corriendo hacia ellas

"¡Sheriff Caitlyn!" - le llamaba gritando

"¿Pasa algo en comisaría?" - preguntó la mujer de morado

"¡Hemos detectado a un guerrero noxiano!" - le respondió el hombre

"¿Un guerrero noxiano? ¿Que infracción ha cometido?" - le preguntó la sheriff

"Esta destrozando toda la calle principal... va en dirección a la comisaría..." - le contestó el agente

"Entiendo... Vi, quédate aquí vigilan..." - Cait no pudo continuar la frase

Antes de terminar de hablar, la oficial de Piltover ya había salido corriendo hasta la calle principal, tal vez con suerte podría vapulear a algún noxiano

Al llegar, vio que toda la calle estaba destrozada, muy salvajemente, no se le ocurría quien podría haber echo esto, aunque quizás a los testigos sí

"Disculpe, ¿sabe que ha pasado aquí?" - preguntó a una tenderera 

"Un hombre enorme apareció y empezó a destruir las farolas.... también los escaparates y demás tiendas...." - le respondió temblando

"¿Un hombre enorme?" - se preguntó así misma Vi

"Si" - contestó una niña pequeña - "Era del tamaño de la tienda, parecía un ejercito en un solo hombre"

"Eso es cierto, también le faltaba una de las piernas" - añadió otro ciudadano

"Su piel era grisácea, como la de un muerto" - comentó la misma tenderera

"Y tenía algo muy raro en su barriga, algo similar a un horno" - dijo la niña mientras abrazaba a su muñeca

"¿Un gran zombie que anda cojeando y con un horno? Eso es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi vida" - dijo la chica de hierro

En ese momento el móvil de Vi empezó a sonar, al contestarlo comprobó que se trataba de su compañera y superiora Caitlyn

"¿Qué pasa? Magdalena" - le preguntó la oficial

"¡Vi! ¡Esa cosa ha llegado a la comisaría! ¡Ven cuanto antes!" - le respondió gritando

La chica de pelo rosa empezó a correr hacía el lugar donde solía trabajar, la comisaría, y para su sorpresa ya habían destrozado las puertas de la entrada

"¡Vi!" - le llamó Caitlyn - "Se encuentra a dentro, peleando con los agentes"

"¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?" - le preguntó al no verlo bien

"Es un campeón noxiano, a juzgar por su aspecto yo diría que..." - la frase se terminó abruptamente

La sheriff se echo al suelo al ver unos escombros en su visión, Vi también logró apartarse y ver quien era su agresión

"¡Sentid la furia de Sion!" - gritaba el gigante no muerto


	214. Coloso no muerto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de Sion"

Las dos agentes de policía estaban frente a Sion, el no muerto y antigua mano de Noxus, un coloso que únicamente vivía para destruir y aniquilar a su oponente

"¿Qué hace aquí Sion?" - preguntó Vi a su jefa

"No lo sé, pero se esta concentrando en dañar la oficina" - le respondió la sheriff

"No voy a dejar que toque mis cosas" - dijo con enfado la oficial

La campeona de Zaun se lanzó contra el muerto viviente usando su Rompemuros, el golpe iba directo a su espalda, de no ser por Sion, quien se giró

El colosal noxiano agarró su brazo mecánico sin ningún problema, frenando a Vi y al golpe en el acto, todo siendo observado por Caitlyn

"¿Quién te crees que eres?" - preguntó el soldado

"¡Soy policía!" - le gritó en respuesta antes de golpearle con su otro puño

El puño chocó contra su mandíbula de hierro, al parecer no le había hecho ningún daño, para un gigante como Sion eso era nada más que la picadura de un mosquito

"¿Se supone que eso debe dolerme?" - le preguntó Sion

"Si, normalmente la gente siente dolor" - respondió Vi un tanto sorprendida

"Eso no es dolor... ¡esto es dolor!" - gritó mientras le golpeaba con su hacha

El impactó fue tan fuerte que Vi casi atraviesa la pared, siendo que el choque provocó un gran estruendo, como si hubiera caído desde siete pisos

"Los muertos no sienten dolor..." - murmuró el gigante mientras avanzaba hacía lo más profundo de la comisaría

A la par que andaba podía notar como un extraño toque o rocé ocurría en su espalda, se trataba de Caitlyn, quien le estaba disparando

"¿Quieres acabar como tu amiga?" - preguntó el coloso de Noxus

"¿Pretendes lanzarme tu hacha con la esperanza de darme?" - le preguntó en respuesta la chica de morado

"No necesito el hacha..." - dijo mientras tomaba algo de aire

Sion soltó su Rugido del Asesino, haciendo que múltiples muebles y objetos de la sala salieran volando hacía delante, o para ser más concretos hacía Caitlyn

La sheriff pudo esquivar todo lo que le lanzó, preparándose para lanzar sus redes, el mismo Sion parecía muy exceptico con que eso funcionara por lo que no le hizo caso

"Red fuera" - murmuró Caitlyn mientras le lanzaba su Red de Calibre 90

La red impactó contra la espalda de Sion, sin embargo ni tan siquiera surtió efecto, el gigante se limitó a seguir andando hacía delante

Llegados a este punto, Sion logró alcanzar su objetivo, las mazmorras, pero no llevó muy bien el hecho de que todas estaban vacías

"¡Donde están los presos!" - gritó el coloso

"¿Los presos? En la comisaría no los mantenemos, a las pocas semanas suelen ser trasladados a una prisión mayor" - le dijo Caitlyn

Sion empezó a gritar y a golpear las paredes con rabia, su hacha nunca había saboreado tanto la ira desde su resurrección

Caitlyn vio que el ala de prisioneros estaba a punto de venirse abajo, por lo que agarró a su compañera caída y se marchó

"¡¿Donde se encuentra?!" - gritó lleno de cólera

A los pocos segundos la parte profunda de la comisaría, compuesta por dos pisos, se derrumbó


	215. Nada detiene a Sion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de Sion"

Una parte de la comisaría había colapsado en el ataque Sion a esta, sepultando al campeón, quien había estallado en una ira inconmensurable 

Sin embargo, eso es muy poco para detener a un muerto viviente, este de hecho esta saliendo de los escombros con su hacha en la mano, sin ningún problema o daño aparente

"¡¿Donde están los policías?!" - gritó lleno de ira

"Eh, grandullón" - dijo una voz desde detrás suya

El coloso se dio la vuelta, al parecer Caitlyn y Vi habían pedido ayuda, ahora la Liga de las Leyendas (Jayce, Teemo, Shen, Maestro Yi, Ashe, Kassadin, Azir y Lucian) había llegado

"Creo que deberías rendirte" - comentó Vi sonriente

"El hombre de hojalata ya me advirtió de esto..." - murmuró el coloso

"¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?" - preguntó la sheriff

"¡Graaaaaaaaaahhh!" - gritó el gigante de Noxus

Maestro Yi y Kassadin avanzaron hacia el gigante no muerto, con Teemo, Ashe, Lucian y Jayce cubriéndoles, o al menos lo intentaron

El espadachín usó su Golpe Fulminante, con la inconveniencia de que el no muerto agarró la espada en el acto, luego lo golpeó repetidamente contra el suelo

"¡Suéltalo monstruo!" - le ordenó Kassadin mientras le atacaba por otro lado

Al oír esto, Sion lanzó al Maestro Yi contra los héroes, siendo Teemo el que recibió el impacto

"¿Estas bien?" - le preguntó Jayce

"No..." - respondió el tejón 

El soldado noxiano golpeó fuertemente a Kassadin, rompiéndole el brazo en el acto, luego empezó a coger carrerilla y se lanzó contra los héroes con su Embestida Imparable

Muchos intentaron ralentizarlo, sobretodo Jayce y Ashe, pero fallaron estrepitosamente, cayendo la arquera inconsciente al recibir el impacto

"La guerra no es lugar para reinas" - dijo el coloso bruscamente

"Tienes una oportunidad más para rendirte" - le aconsejó Caitlyn

"No, vosotros tuvisteis una oportunidad de huir" - le replicó el monstruo

Sion agarró firmemente su hacha y la lanzó contra el ninja de las sombras, Shen, este cruzó sus espadas para defenderse pero el tamaño del arma era tan grande que no pudo frenarla

Acto seguido, camino hacía Azir, cuyos soldados eran destruidos por sus golpes, los disparos tampoco le hacían daño alguno y el pudo llegar hasta el emperador

"¡No es la primera vez que mato a un emperador!" - le dijo Sion mientras lo agarraba

"Atrás... mons..." - sus palabras no llegaron a acabar

El gigante golpeó tres veces al emperador de las arenas, dejándolo malherido

Pero los disparos de armas aun le molestaban, recogió su hacha y la lanzó contra los héroes restantes,el defensor del mañana intentó frenar el arma con la suya... inútilmente

"¡Jayce!" - gritó Caitlyn al ver como el arma noxiana partía su martillo

"Mi hacha es el mayor arma creada" - le dijo Sion mientras recogía su instrumento a la par que lo golpeaba

La sheriff y el purificador estaban a sus lados, dispuestos a dispararle, Sion solo tuvo que taponar las armas con sus manos, haciendo que explotaran y dañándoles con el retroceso

"Solo queda la niña de rosa" - dijo el no muerto tras darle una patada a Teemo

"Soy oficial, cerebro de nuez" - se rió Vi antes de lanzarse


	216. Muerto Viviente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de Sion"

Sion había irrumpido en la zona central de Piltover, derrotando a toda la Liga de las Leyendas y al cuerpo de policía, Vi también intentó hacerle frente sin mucho esfuerzo

"No me habéis servido ni de aperitivo" - le dijo el coloso

El no muerto se dirigió hacía los alrededores de la comisaría, hasta que pudo localizar un carruaje blindado, por lo visto había encontrado lo que buscaba

"Esto va a acabarse" - murmuró antes de lanzarse con su Embestida Imparable

Sion llegó a su objetivo en cuestión de segundos, derribando a los agentes de Piltover que había por delante y que quedaban en pie

"Deja de hablarme...." - dijo el gigante en voz alta

"¡Detente!" - gritó alguien con voz firme

El coloso se volteó para ver a Jarvan IV, su enemigo jurado e hijo de su victima

"Jarvan..." - le mencionó con odio

"¿Qué haces aquí Sion? ¿Buscas acaso morir de nuevo?" - le preguntó el príncipe de Demacia

El demaciano no le tenía mucho apego a su enemigo, más que nada porque había sido el asesino de su abuelo Jarvan II

"Estos asuntos no te convienen" - le dijo mientras le lanzaba su hacha

Jarvan esquivó el ataque del salvaje, sin embargo no pudo evitar que este arrancará la puerta de hierro del carruaje

En su interior se encontraba Leblanc, prisionera desde su intento de asesinato a Veigar, tenía un bozal de hierro y esposas que cubrían sus manos

"No dejaré que huyas con Leblanc" - le dijo el príncipe de Demacia

"¡Cállate! ¡(Bababui)!"- le gritó mientras lo golpeaba

La armadura aguantó el golpe del zombie, quien empezó una pelea considerable, se notaba que el príncipe aguantaba más que el resto de campeones

Mientras ambos peleaban, Leblanc aprovechó para salir corriendo del carruaje, solo para ser atrapada por Sion

"¡¿Tu a donde te crees que vas?!" - le preguntó con enfado

"¿Esto es otro de los planes de Swain?" - preguntó Jarvan con su lanza en mano

"No, todo es por culpa de esta bruja" - respondió con odio - "Se creé que puede irrumpir en mi mente como si tal cosa"

"No te entiendo..." - le dijo el guerrero dorado

"Intento meterse en mi cabeza para que la liberará, causándome un dolor tan grande como mi hacha" - le aclaró el gigante

"¿Entonces por qué intentas salvarla?" - le preguntó Jarvan IV

"No he venido a salvarla... he venido a matarla..." - le respondió a la par que la bruja expresaba un rostro de terror

A pesar de que Jarvan avanzó para intentar detenerlo, Sion acabo rompiendo el cuello de la hechicera noxiana, que cayó al suelo muerta

El coloso no muerto se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacía Noxus

"¿Crees que esto quedará impune? Has cometido un asesinato" - le remarcó el demaciano

"Que tu liga venga a por mi si se atreve" - le comentó el verdugo

Mientras todo esto pasaba, una mujer oculta entre los árboles y con un rostro muy parecido al de Leblanc, sonriendo 

Así mismo el cadáver de "Leblanc" fue sustituido por el de un policía


	217. Mecanismos

Hoy tenía toda la pinta de ser un día tranquilo, Vi aun seguía durmiendo y Viktor se encontraba en su sala de reparaciones y partes, arreglando algo de tamaño pequeño

El se encontraba solo hasta que recibió la inesperada compañía de Orianna, la dama metálica y antigua tsundere a cargo de Viktor

"Buenos días Viktor" - le saludó la chica

"Buenos días Orianna" - le devolvió el saludo

"¿Qué reparaciones u operaciones estas realizando?" - preguntó la campeona de hierro

El heraldo de las máquinas se giró para hablarle y se topo con la bola, la cual agarró y coloco a un lado, esa cosa que según Orianna tenía vida, le ponía nervioso

"Solamente estoy reparando un reloj" - le respondió el científico

"¿Un reloj? Ese trabajo es más adecuado para los relojeros" - le dijo Orianna

"Lo sé, sin embargo es un favor que me han pedido, además puedo repararlo incluso mejor de lo que lo haría Zilean" - le dijo el doctor

Las piezas del reloj eran de un color marrón bronce, con toques de dorado, parecía que también tenía algo de color verde bajo la carcasa

"Creo que la Bola esta intrigada por la estructura" - le comentó la dama metálica

"Ya, bueno, yo no quiero hablar con esa cosa" - le replicó a la muchacha de hierro

"Es hora de que comience mi programación diaria, si necesitas algo llámame" - le dijo educadamente la chica mientras se retiraba

El científico prosiguió su trabajo, no era la primera vez que arreglaba algo con sistemas de resortes, de hecho hace tiempo reparo a Orianna, quien tiene la misma composición

El tiempo pasó y finalmente Vi se despertó, después de desayunar y ponerse más ropa, (pervertidos), se adentró en la sala

"Hey, Viktor, ¿qué haces trabajando tan temprano?" - le preguntó junto a un bostezo

"¿Temprano? Es mediodía" - le respondió el doctor

"Ya, pero aun así es Domingo" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"No es Domingo, es Martes" - le corrigió el científico

"Da igual, ¿qué haces de todos modos?" - le preguntó algo enojado

"Estoy terminando un pedido" - le contestó volviendo al trabajo

"Te espero y luego almorzamos" - le dijo la chica de hierro

"¿No acababas de desayunar?" - le preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Qué más da eso? Termina lo que estés haciendo" - le dijo Vi un poco enojada

El doctor siguió con sus cosas hasta terminar, la oficial de Piltover se encontraba mientras reparando sus brazos de hierro

"Ya he terminado" - le dijo volteándose a ella

"¿El qué es?" - le preguntó con curiosidad

El villano le entregó con sus manos el reloj, al parecer hecho con partes del mismo reloj de Piltover y tecnología Zaunita

"Hey, esta como nuevo, incluso funciona" - le dijo con alegría la muchacha

"¿Acaso dudabas de mi talento?" - le preguntó un tanto ofendido

"Sí... pero lo has conseguido" - dijo bastante animada

"Pero lo has conseguido...." - murmuró Viktor con cierto odio

"Bueno, ¿y como quieres que te lo pagué?" - le preguntó de manera pícara

"¡Vete ahora mismo mujer! Ya he perdido mucho tiempo en eso, necesito trabajar" - le contestó cruzado de brazos

"Como tu quieras" - le dijo Vi tomandoselo a broma


	218. El paso del tiempo

Era por la mañana y Viktor se encontraba en su laboratorio, arreglando su pierna robotica, tras un breve encuentro con uno de sus enemigos, el explorador Ezreal

"Ese maldito explorador...." - murmuraba con cierto odio

La pierna y el brazo del científico eran claramente su parte más vulnerable, razón por la que tardaba más en repararlas

"VIKTOR" - le llamó una voz robotica 

La voz pertenecía a Blitzcrank, el golem de vapor, quien acababa de entrar en la sala

"¿Qué quieres Blitzcrank?" - le preguntó el doctor

"HAY UN JOVEN QUE DESEA VERLE" - le respondió el androide

"¿Un joven? ¿Y como se supone que ha encontrado la entrada?" - le preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

"NO HA ENTRADO A TRAVÉS DE LA SALA DE PORTALES" - le explicó el robot amarillo

Un Viktor curioso se levantó y avanzó hacía la zona principal, donde se encontró con Ekko, el chico que rompió el tiempo, un chaval al que no le caía muy bien Viktor

"¿Ekko? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Y por qué te atreves a irrumpir en mi laboratorio?" - le preguntó el villano

"¡Vik **2jfuf380u** tor!" - le gritó el chico de forma extraña

"SEÑOR, ALGO LE ESTA PASANDO" - le comentó el golem de vapor

Ekko estaba rodeado de una especie de brillo azulado, similar a algún tipo de energía o electricidad, su voz también parecía entrecortada

"¿Te pasa algo?" - le preguntó el doctor

"¡Cuida **fjhgojlhgp4ij** do con **jfhfg@@@@** tro!"- le gritaba con la voz rota

"Su voz y la energía se esta quebrando, dentro de poco volverá a su "momento" en el tiempo" - dijo en voz alta

"EL PROCESO DE GRABACIÓN YA ESTA INICIADO" - le comentó Blitzcrank

"El O **jgfnjrrgjht** tro" - volvió a decir el joven antes de desaparecer en un destello azul

Viktor agarró un dispositivo con de su cinturón, un contador que utilizaba para medir la radiación que había en la zona, no detectó nada

"Nunca le había visto hacer tal reacción" - murmuró el científico

"¿DESEA QUE SE LIMPIE LA GRABACIÓN?" - preguntó el androide

"Si, líbrate de las interferencias y luego ven a mi sala de reparaciones" - le contestó mientras se marchaba cojeando

Esta interrupción ocurrió mientras Viktor arreglaba su pierna, por lo que su dificultad para volver a la sala de reparaciones podía darle más tiempo

Una vez terminó de arreglarse la pierna, llamó al golem de vapor para que le informara

"¿Qué has sacado de todo ese montón de palabras?" - le preguntó el doctor

"EL AUDIO OBTENIDO ES _Viktor, cuidado con tro, el otro_ PARECE SER QUE EL "TRO" ES LA REPETICIÓN DE OTRO" - le respondió el campeón dorado

"¿El otro? Eso suena a amenaza" - murmuró mientras se acercaba a sus computadoras

El heraldo de las máquinas revisó los expedientes del Jefe Final, del Viktor Battlecast, de todos los Battlecast, Malzahar etc... no encontró nada que pudiera relacionarse con Ekko

"SEÑOR, ¿DESEA QUE INFORME DE LO OCURRIDO A VI?" - le preguntó el robot de color oro

"No, de momento no hace falta alertarles" - le respondió el cyborg

Con su pierna en perfecto estado, Viktor decidió centrarse en mejorar su Rayo de la Muerte, quizás más tarde volvería a pensar en ese extraño suceso


	219. Ajedrez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: No se me ocurría un titulo mejor

Hoy nuestra historia se centra (o al menos así empieza) en Jayce, el Defensor del Mañana, quien se encuentra en la ciudad de Zaun

El héroe se encontraba en la ciudad intentando encontrar el laboratorio de su archienemigo, Viktor, aunque parecía que ningún ciudadano quería hablar con el Piltovano

"Veo que es difícil trabajar aquí" - dijo refiriéndose a su reloj

"¿Qué esperabas de Zaun? Es la peor ciudad estado de Runaterra" - le dijo Caitlyn desde el reloj, que funcionaba como transmisor

"Cait, vas a llamar la atención" - le advirtió el héroe

Zaun estaba muy enemistada con Piltover, eso sumado al respeto que tenían por Viktor hacía que vieran de mala manera a Jayce

"Tal vez debería regresar a..." - el inventor notó algo a su alrededor

En un parque cercano se encontraban varios niños reunidos, todos estaban observando algo, cosa que llamó la curiosidad de Jayce

Al acercarse descubrió a un pequeño chico, con gafas y lo que parecía ser una prótesis mejorada en su brazo, jugando al ajedrez con otro chico

"Te toca mover" - le dijo el chaval con dos brazos

"Esperate un momento...." - contestó tímidamente

El niño cyborg colocó su caballo en posición de ataque contra el rey, le acababa de poner en jaque, cosa que su rival no esperaba

A Jayce le gustaba jugar al ajedrez, de hecho verlos jugar era realmente entretenido

"Jaqué..." - dijo el niño con prótesis

"Ufffff" - soplaba su adversario a modo de queja

"¿Quieres repetir?" - le preguntó el chico

"Claro, esta vez....." - intentó responderle el niño

"¿Puedo intentarlo yo?" - preguntó Jayce

Todos los niños se quedaron viéndolo, el inventor y defensor del mañana era un simple mecánico a los ojos de esos niños, pero aun así se sorprendieron al verlo

"¿Co-co-como?" - le preguntó nervioso

"He dicho que si puedo intentarlo" - le contestó el campeón 

"Prefiriría que no...." - le dijo en voz baja

"Venga, seguro que es divertido" - insistió Jayce

La partida comenzó y ambos iniciaron correctamente, el defensor del mañana fue el único que parecía llevar ventaja, pues el niño era bueno pero no tanto como él

El chaval, que respondía al nombre de Pequeño Timmy, se ponía cada vez más nervioso, el ajedrez era lo único bueno que sabía hacer y estaba a punto de perder

"Jaque mate" - dijo sonriente el defensor del mañana

"¡Ha ganado al pequeño Timmy!" - puntuó uno de los niños

El joven se levantó y se alejo, pensando en la idea de que solo era bueno en una cosa, esto le hizo chocar con alguien

"Eh, pequeño, ve con más cuidado" - le dijo una voz metálica

"Lo.. lo... lo siento..." - dijo entre lágrimas

"¿Te ha pasado algo?" - le preguntó el hombre

Mientras tanto, Jayce seguía pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, quizás tendría que haberse dejado ganar o que hubiera durado más

"Bueno, supongo que ya nadie querrá jugar..." - comentó mientras se levantaba

"Te equivocas" - dijo una voz reconocida para él

Al girarse, Jayce se encontró con Viktor, quien ahora estaba acompañado del niño al que acababa de derrotar

"Ahora vas a jugar contra mi...." - le dijo el villano fríamente


	220. Ganando la partida

El heraldo de las máquinas había retado al defensor del mañana a un partido de ajedrez, después de que este hiciera entristecer a un pobre niño cyborg

"¿Viktor?" - preguntó extrañado tras ver al niño

"Estamos en mis dominios, no puedes atacarme" - le empezó a decir - "Acepta mi reto o huye con el rabo entre las piernas"

El héroe del martillo lo pensó durante algunos segundos, por un lado sería divertido jugar al ajedrez con Viktor, cualquier cosa podría pasar

"De acuerdo, ¿quieres apostar algo?" - preguntó el campeón del martillo

"Yo no apuesto" - le respondió en seco

"Como tu quieras" - comentó el hombre de hojalata

A Jayce le habían tocado las piezas blancas y a Viktor las negras, la partida en sí estuvo más o menos normal, con alguna jugada destacada por parte del doctor

"¿Desde cuando juegas al ajedrez?" - preguntó el defensor del mañana

"......" - Viktor no respondió

"¿No respondes? Veo que te tomas en serio el juego" - le comentó Jayce

"........."

El heraldo de las máquinas empezó a jugar mejor, consiguiendo reducir el número de fichas del defensor del mañana

"Veo que eres muy agresivo jugando" - murmuró el héroe

"........."

"¿Eso es una estrategia? ¿Estar callado?" - preguntó Jayce

Pero el científico seguía sin contestarle, ya fuera porque le caía muy mal o porque no quería perder la concentración

Finalmente el primero que pronunció el jaque mate fue el científico loco, dejando a Jayce sin saber como lo había logrado, pues el no había estado tan concentrado

"Eso ha sido una buena jugada" - comentó Jayce - "Aunque ha sido suerte"

"¿Suerte? La suerte no existe" - le debatió el villano

"¿Quieres una segunda partida?" - le preguntó el defensor del mañana

"¿Para qué? Ya he demostrado que soy superior a ti" - le respondió el androide

"¿Superior? Solo me has ganado a un juego" - le dijo el héroe

"¿Un juego? Este juego es como una batalla" - le aclaró el cyborg

Jayce no entendió lo que Viktor quiso decir, probablemente se lo explicaría, cosa que fue lo que empezó a hacer, muy previsible

"Te tomas todo a la ligera, sin percatarte de los hechos que dañan tu entorno, es por eso que incluso en la batalla soy tu superior" - le dijo con cierto aire de grandeza

El héroe se levantó y empuño su martillo, al parecer no le gustaba el tono en que Viktor le estaba hablando

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Viktor? ¿Una pelea?" - le preguntó algo enfadado

"Ya hemos tenido una pelea de inteligencia, claramente yo he ganado" - le respondió el criminal

Los nervios de ambos campeones estaban a flor de piel, sin embargo este era un roce que a Jayce no le convenía provocar

Primero no había hecho nada ilegal, hoy, y tampoco pintaba bien pelear en Zaun, lugar donde se le podrían echar al cuello fácilmente

"Debo retirarme, pero ten en cuenta que mi inteligencia no es menor a la tuya" - le dijo recordandole todas las victorias de su Liga

"Di lo que quieras, el triunfo de hoy es mio" - le remarcó el doctor

Ambos personajes se dieron la espalda, con los niños abucheando a Jayce y aplaudiendo al científico de Zaun


	221. Yo siempre vivo

_Yo siempre vivo_

_Desde la primera tuerca que se ensambló en mi cuerpo, pasando por la transfusión entre la carne y el metal, y terminando con mi nuevo despertar_

_O mejor dicho mi primer despertar_

La escena parece ocurrir en un callejón Zaunita, lugar donde habla una fría voz robotica, no parecía ser una conversación sino simples anotaciones

_Yo vivo para la evolución... para cumplir el sueño de nuestro señor Viktor... vivo para aplastar a aquellos que se nieguen a estar bajo el control y liderazgo de las máquinas...._

_Yo siempre vivo_

_Mi primer despertar fue junto al de mis hermanos androides.... muchos eran simples robots mientras que yo aun conservaba mis pautas cerebrales...._

Los ruidos metalizados siguieron sonando, a la par que revelaban pertenecer a uno de los Androides de Viktor

_Volví... solo para volver a morir a manos del heraldo... incluso en mi poco creíble retorno de la jungla se vio con el mismo resultado...._

_Yo siempre vivo_

_No entiendo el por qué he vuelto no dos, sino tres veces desde el más allá, donde mi chispa vital tendría que haberse apagado_

El ser de hierro, empezó a levantarse poco a poco, parecía que acababa de salir de un desguace de Piltover, y acabado en Zaun

_He vuelto una vez más a esto que llaman vida... Yo siempre vivo..._

_Mi tiempo ya ha pasado... ¿es esto lo que me espera tras la muerte? ¿un ciclo continuo de retornos en contra de Viktor?_

"Tal vez sea hora de... reescribir el ciclo..." - dijo con una voz profunda

El androide intentaba apartarse del oscuro callejón poco a poco, siendo que desde ahí podía verse el medio de Zaun

El ser de acero y cables seguía intentando andar todo lo rápido que podían con tal de ver que le deparaba su nuevo intento de vida

_Yo siempre vivo_

_Me han dado una ultima oportunidad de redimirme.... de volver...._

Antes de poder terminar su monologo interno, el androide fue agarrado por alguien y lanzado contra el muro del callejón

"¿Quién anda ahí? Regístrese el que se encuentre obstaculizandomé..." - dijo el androide mientras se reincorporaba

La oscuridad de la ciudad era un punto a favor del agresor, siendo que no podía ser visto por mucha luz, ni siquiera la del robot

"¿Qué clase de Viktor eres tu?" - preguntó el asaltante

"¿Viktor? Me confundes con Viktor" - le respondió la máquina

El androide ni siquiera tenía un nombre que recordar.... el era una máquina.... una cosa creada por el intelecto de Viktor, a quien nunca podría superar

"Yo no soy Viktor... soy uno de los androides super...." - le intentó explicar el cyborg

"He detectado que tu presencia es importante para mí" - dijo el ser misterioso

"¿Pretendes usar mis componentes para ti?" - le preguntó el robot

"No... pretendo destruir tus componentes...." - le respondió el villano

_Esta es la ultima prueba entre mi libertad y la oscuridad.... mi enemigo es muy similar a Jayce, archienemigo de Viktor......._

_Pero yo siempre vivo...._

"Tu vas a ser el primero de muchos...." - dijo el agresor

El hombre misterioso resultó ser una especie de Jayce de color negro, con ojos rojos y un gran martillo entre sus manos


	222. Esto no es vida

_Yo solo quería vivir nuevamente... alejado de los impulsos que me habían llevado a las confrontaciones con Viktor... pero ahora me toca enfrentarme a este hombre..._

Frente al androide se encontraba el misterioso campeón de aspecto similar a Jayce, salvo que por un aura de maldad, era algo realmente extraño

"¿Quién eres tu?" - le preguntó el androide

"Tu acusador" - le respondió mientras avanzaba hacía el 

El androide amarillo intentó lanzar una especie de Campo Gravitatorio, el cual era de un área y potencia mucho menor que el del Viktor original

Pero el Jayce Oscuro usó su Golpe Tormentoso para atacarle sin necesidad de frenarse o quedarse atrapado por el artilugio 

"Eres una copia de Jayce... y yo de Viktor... no puedo perder..." - dijo mientras le disparaba su Rayo de la Muerte

_Voy a derrotarle... por fin voy a conseguir la libertad.... yo siempre vivo... por primera vez voy a vivir.... una vez acabe con él...._

El Rayo de la Muerte fue absorbido por el martillo del extraño ser, quien segundos más tarde contraataco con Cañón de Mercurio

El daño fue tan grande que las hombreras del robot fueron deshabilitadas tras impactar contra el muro del callejón

"Oponerte a mi es inútil, rindete y deja que te destruya" - le dijo el Jayce Oscuro

"Soy como Viktor... así que nunca me rendiré...." - le contestó el androide

"Acabas de sentenciarte, monstruo" - le dijo poco antes de volver a golpearlo con el martillo

_Un error de calculo... de ultimo minuto.... tal vez pueda ser enmendado... redirigiendo toda mi energía al Rayo Ocular que instaló Viktor..._

El destructor del mañana se fue acercando hacía su presa, agarrando fuertemente el martillo con el que pretendía destrozarlo

Una vez se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca, el androide lanzó sus Rayos Oculares, con toda la energía que poseía, aunque esto tampoco funcionó....

"Con cada golpe me haces más fuerte..." - le informó el guerrero de negro

Efectivamente, los Rayos Oculares habían sido absorbidos por su traje, y canalizado en su martillo de guerra

"¿Te queda algún truco más?" - le preguntó el villano

"Negativo...." - respondió en seco - "Fuentes de energía agotadas...."

"Con razón no eres un Viktor... los demás dieron mejor caza...." - le dijo antes de golpearlo con la pierna

_Hubo otro error de calculo.... yo nunca he vivido... ser resucitado una y otra vez contra tu voluntad no es vida... esto no es vida..._

El Jayce Oscuro empuñó su martillo y lo usó contra el androide, repetidas veces, escuchando con deleite los gritos de dolor y las chispas que este lanzaba

El ultimo golpe fue fulminante, provocando que todas las piezas del robot fueran separadas y quedaran reducidas a chatarra en un charco de aceite

"Has durado muy poco" - comentó el criminal mientras levantaba el martillo

Una especie de portal rojo apareció en frente suya, dicho portal parecía ser muy inestable pues las chispas rojas abundaban dentro de él

"Creo que el Viktor de este mundo aun puede esperar" - dijo mientras se metía dentro

El "cuerpo" del androide se quedó en el callejón, tal y como había pasado el resto de sus "vidas", a oscuras y olvidado... eso no era una vida...


	223. En busca de Gnar

Era por la mañana, Viktor se encontraba en su sala principal, acompañado de Vi y de Diana, la hija de la luna, el científico se estaba preparando

"Creo llevar todo lo necesario" - comentó el doctor

"¿Vais de camping" - preguntó la chica de hierro

"No exactamente...." - respondió con frialdad la Lunari

"Nuestra expedición, no camping, es debida a esto" - le decía el doctor mientras encendía su ordenador principal

En el aparato se veía un vídeo de la selva, en ella podía verse un ser muy grande y de color marrón, el cual segundos después golpea al cámara

"¿El tío de la cámara sigue vivo?" - preguntó Vi con curiosidad

"¿Y como quieres que sepamos eso?" - le contestó Diana

"De todos modos, ese ser es el MegaGnar, la forma evolucionada de un yordle prehistórico conocido como Gnar" - le explicó el científico

"¿Por qué se lo explicas? Gnar es un campeón de la li....." - intentaba decirle Diana

"¿Dices que hay yordles en la liga?" - preguntó la oficial de Piltover

"Bueno, la cosa es que si atrapamos el eslabón perdido.... podríamos controlarlo y usarlo contra ese Jayce..." - le explicó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Espera, ¿todo eso es para tus planes de supervillano?" - le preguntó Vi

"Sí, en resumen, seguramente llegue tarde" - le respondió mientras accionaba unos botones, creando un portal

"Si sueltas a ese bicho en Piltover iré a por los dos" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa algo enojada

"La acústica me impide escucharte" - comentó el doctor antes de entrar

"¡Viktor!" - le gritó la muchacha

Los dos criminales entraron en el portal, llegando a una frondosa jungla, parecía cercana a Kumungu, ambos empezaron su camino

"Se ha enfadado un poco" - comentó Diana

"Su conducta rutinaria es la misma, curiosamente hoy no ha insultado mi coraza" - le dijo mientras ambos caminaban

"De todos modos, ¿donde se encuentra el lugar de avistamiento?" - le preguntó la hija de la luna

"Más adelante debe de haber un claro, allí es donde se encontrará" - le respondió el hombre de hojalata

"¿De donde conseguiste el vídeo?" - preguntó la villana

"Lo saqué del ordenador principal de un científico de turno, desconozco de donde lo sacó este" - le contestó Viktor

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al claro, lugar donde comenzaron a examinar el terreno, en busca de la criatura

"Aquí hay marcas de arañazos, parecen ser recientes" - comentó Diana

"Con un escaneo es posible determinar..." - empezó a mascullar el hombre

"¿Donde se encuentra?" - preguntó una voz algo más chillona

El científico y la guerrera lunar se dieron la vuelta, con los dos estaban frente a un grupo formado por cinco pequeños e insignificantes, a sus ojos, yordles

"¿Qué haceis vosotros aquí?" - preguntó el científico

"Somos el Escuadrón Omega y venimos a deteneros" - le respondió Tristana

El escuadrón estaba conformado por Ziggs, Teemo en su traje omega, Tristana, Rumble y Kled, todos ellos preparados para atacarles

"No pensamos irnos con las manos vacías" - dijo una voz fría

Un agujero dimensional se abrió en el suelo y de el apareció Veigar, reuniéndose con los demás villanos

"Sorpresa" - les dijo el Maestro del Mal


	224. La última cruzada

Viktor, Veigar y Diana se habían trasladado a una selva en busca de un yordle prehistórico conocido como Gnar, o MegaGnar

En el momento de su búsqueda, se toparon con el Escuadrón Omega, un equipo especial de Bandle para misiones peligrosas, entre ellas evitar que Gnar causara daños

"Daos la vuelta y no os haremos daño" - les dijo Teemo a los villanos

"Eso es mentira, os vamos a hacer daño" - le corrigió Ziggs

"¿Sois lo mejor que Bandle consiguió?" - preguntó el científico

"Me habéis sustituido por... ¿Kled?" - dijo extrañado Veigar

"¡Kled no es sustituto de nadie! ¡Ellos son los sustitutos!" - le gritó el enano cabreado

"Skaarrrlll" - dijo su lagarto acompañante

"Si no nos dejáis pasar, rodarán cabezas" - les amenazó Diana

"......." - Teemo parecía estar callado

"Es raro que no hables" - le dijo Tristana

Rumble se le acercó y apretó un botón del casco de Teemo, permitiendo hablar

"Así que rendiros...." - les dijo el tejón 

"...atacad" - ordenó Viktor

Diana se lanzó en picado hacía ellos, esquivando las bombas y disparos que recibía por parte de Ziggs y de Tristana, Viktor y Veigar se acercaron con tranquilidad

Rumble fue en seguida a por el mago, montado sobre su máquina de combate o Tristy

"Veigar, no quiero luchar contigo, somos amigos" - le dijo el yordle azulado

"......." - Veigar lanzó una combinación de Materia Oscura, Ataque Maligno y Estallido Primordial sobre Rumble, derribandolo - "Lo que tu digas...."

Viktor se encontraba disparando con su Rayo de la Muerte a Tristana y Ziggs, quienes habían quedado expuestos tras atacar a Diana

La hija de luna, por su parte, estaba peleando con Kled, el cascarrabias

"¡No puedes con Kled, mujer! ¡Kled puede contigo!" - le gritó enfadado

"Skaaaaarrl" - dijo el lagarto

"Solo aquel que posee precisión puede derrotar a una Lunari..." - dijo mientras esquivaba el cepo que el yordle le lanzó

"¡Esquívame esta!" - gritó mientras intentaba darle con su cimitarra

La guerrera Lunari esquivó todos sus golpes y luego cortó la correa de su silla de montar, momento en el que Skaarl huyó

"¡Skaarl vuelve aquí!" - le gritó el yordle albino

"Su lealtad es cuestionable" - comentó la guerrera

"¡Pero mi revolver no!" - gritó mientras le disparaba con su arma de fuego

Diana esquivó la bala y luego le dejó inconsciente con el mango de su arma, Veigar por su parte había conseguido noquear al bombardero y a la guerrillera con su Horizonte de Sucesos

Los únicos que quedaban luchando eran Viktor y Teemo, aunque cabe a destacar que los dardos del tejón armero no dañaban la armadura de Viktor

"¿Vas a seguir intentándolo? Somos tres contra uno" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"Nunca me rendiré... no dejaré que....." - en ese momento el explorador dejó de hablar

"Siempre prefiero que los héroes se callen ante mí" - mencionó el doctor mientras le disparaba un rayo repulsor

Con todos los yordles derrotados, el trío de villanos se reagrupo, para ver el siguiente paso de sus planificaciones

"Si seguimos avanzando llegaremos al templo donde debería estar" - comentó Veigar a sus compañeros

"No perdamos el tiempo, pongámonos en marcha" - declaró el científico


	225. El templo de los yordles

Algunos de los Emisarios del Mal (Viktor, Veigar y Diana) habían viajado a una selva cercana a Kumungu, donde querían encontrar al Gnar

Dicha expedición les había llevado a un templo antiguo y a una pequeña confrontación con el Escuadrón Omega, quienes siguen recibiendo historias sin tener fans ni nada

"¿Algún otro dato sobre el Gnar?" - preguntó Viktor mientras inspeccionaba paredes

"Procurad que no se convierta en MegaGnar" - le respondió el brujo

"Eso suena casi peligroso" - dijo la mujer con cierto sarcasmo 

Los villanos continuaron su búsqueda, siendo que no consiguieron encontrar ningún rastro del yordle prehistórico

"¿Estáis seguros de que se encuentra...."- fue a preguntar la Lunari

"¡Ovagarava!" - gritó alguien desde detrás de ellos

Los tres se giraron para ver a un pequeño yordle peludo y que no paraba de moverse

"¡Es ese bicho!" - dijo Veigar al verlo

"Bien... ahora debemos capturarlo sin que haya problemas...." - dijo Viktor mientras preparaba su rayo

"¡Eh! ¡Vosotros!" - gritó una voz más que conocida

El Escuadrón Omega, ya recuperado, se encontraba en la entrada, con Teemo señalando a los antagonistas 

"Procurad que Gnar no se altere..." - comentó Rumble, quien no llevaba su máquina

"Emisarios, a por ellos" - ordenó el heraldo de las máquinas

Veigar y Diana fueron a pelear con el escuadrón, más específicamente contra Ziggs, Rumble y Kled, los otros dos fueron a por Viktor

"No os vais a entrometer en mis planes" - dijo el doctor mientras disparaba su Rayo de la Muerte

"........" - el tejón omega parecía intentar decir algo

"Otra vez se te ha estropeado el casco" - le dijo Tristana, distrayéndose 

La pelea entre ambos equipos se fue alargando, mientras que Gnar se ponía más y más nervioso al ver a todos combatiendo y luchando

"Gna....." - empezó a gruñir el yordle

"...aaaarrrrr!!!" - gritó una criatura enorme y salvaje

"¿Ese es el MegaGnar? No es para tanto" - dijo el yordle cascarrabias

"¡Graaaaaarrrrrr!" - rugió la criatura mientras golpeaba una columna

"Chicos... creo que deberíamos parar...." - dijo Tristana mientras veía la escena

"¿Parar? ¡Yo no paro! ¡Ellos paran ante mí!" - se quejaba Kled

Diana y Veigar si pararon, reuniéndose junto con el científico

"Creo que este plan no nos ha salido muy bien" - comentó Veigar

"Yordles entrometidos..." - murmuró la guerrera de la luna

El heraldo de las máquinas dejo un aparato en el suelo, el cual creo una especie de portal a su laboratorio por el que cruzaron todos los villanos

"Volveremos a vernos, Teemo" - le dijo el maestro del mal

MegaGnar seguía destruyendo las columnas, al parecer como método para ahuyentarles, cosa que funcionó pues los yordles salieron corriendo

"¡¿Vamos a salir corriendo como cobardes?!" - gritó Kled enfadado

"Yo más bien diría retirada estratégica, jajajaja" - le contestó Ziggs

MegaGnar golpeo y golpeo la ultima columna, haciendo que todo el templo cayera sobre el, tapando al mismo tiempo la entrada

"¿Creéis que habrá sobrevivido?" - preguntó Tristana

"¿Tu qué crees?" - le respondió Teemo

"¡Skaaaarrrll!" - dijo Skarl

Entre los escombros del templo, se puede ver a un pequeño Gnar, saltando de piedra a piedra sin ser visto por el resto de yordles, jugando con los pedruscos en paz


	226. La extraña esfera

Era muy temprano, en Piltover hacía mucho frío, todo el mundo llevaba ropa abrigada, incluido Ezreal, el famoso explotador

A parte de ser campeón de la Liga de las Leyendas, Ezreal también era un erudito arqueólogo que siempre se pasaba horas y horas en su despacho

"Disculpe, ¿se puede?" - preguntó una voz desde el pasillo

"Claro, claro, adelante" - respondió el explorador concentrado en su libro

Una joven chica de piel morena, con el pelo de color marrón, pecas y un traje similar al de una colegiala entró en el despacho

"Hola, emmm, ¿te conozco de algo?" - preguntó el rubio

Obviamente se podía ver que la chica era Taliyah, la tejedora de piedras y dudosa ayudante de Viktor desde hace meses

"Mi nombre es... Talillah" - le contestó la muchacha

"¿Taliyah?" - repitió extrañado

"Es Talillah, con doble L" - remarcó la maga, un poco nerviosa

"Ah, con doble L, por un momento pensé que eras Taliyah con Y, bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" - le preguntó Ezreal

"Vengo porque he encontrado una extraña... esfera..." - dijo como si estuviera intentando recordar algo - "Me han dicho que tal vez usted supiera algo"

"Déjame echarle un vistazo" - le dijo Ezreal

La esfera era de un color negro ceniza, con un extraño punto de color amarillo o luz, que se movía cada vez que la esfera se cambiaba de posición

Desde un punto de vista macabro, era como si el punto no parara de seguir la visión de Ezreal, a cualquier parte de la esfera que mirara, se encontraba ahí la luz

"Ciertamente es una esfera un tanto extraña... ¿donde la has encontrado?" - le preguntó el arqueólogo con curiosidad

"Estaba en.... el lavabo de chicas..." - le dijo a modo de escusa

"¿El lavabo de chicas? Bueno, le pediré a Lux que vaya cuando pueda..." - comentó el experto arcano

"Ya sabes como son los lavabos de las chicas..." - dijo intentando pasar desapercibida 

"No, no lo sé, de todos modos gracias por traerla, seguro que saco algo interesante" - le agradeció el rubio

"De nada, pero ¿tienes alguna idea de para que puede ser?" - le preguntó la hechicera

"Tal vez sea alguna estrella o mineral cósmico" - respondió sin exactitud 

"¿Una estrella en el baño de las chicas?" - preguntó extrañada "Talillah"

"Nunca se sabe, habrá que examinarlo a fondo, nunca se sabe, igual explota y no me doy ni cuenta" - comentó el campeón

"No, no creo que el hiciera eso" - murmuró la joven morena

"¿Has dicho algo?" - preguntó Ezreal

"No, que mejor me voy yendo, mi... emm.. padre... me esta esperando" - le respondió mientras se marchaba

"Espera... el horario escolar aún no ha...." - pero el campeón se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando vio que ya se había ido

La supuesta estudiante corrió a más no poder hasta los cuartos de baño, donde respiró hondo, su traje escolar era similar al de los animes, con chaqueta azul y lazo rojo

Sacó una especie de tarjeta circular y la colocó en la pared, creando una especie de portal a través del cual poder pasar


	227. Complementados

Taliyah se encontraba en el laboratorio de Viktor, ambos se encontraban frente al ordenador principal, el cual estaba siendo usado por el científico

"No me gusta vestirme de colegiala" - respondió cruzada de brazos

"Empiezas a parecerte a Vi" - comentó mientras seguía con lo suyo

"¡No digas eso ni en broma!" - le gritó la tejedora de piedras

La pantalla de la computadora se encendió, emitiendo una imagen en alta definición de Ezreal en su despacho, aunque en realidad era más bien un vídeo 

"¿Ese es Ezreal?" - preguntó Taliyah

"Si, esa "esfera" que te di es una cámara" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Y por qué quieres tener ahí una cámara?" - preguntó la muchacha

"Manten a tus enemigos vigilados" - contestó mientras se levantaba

"¿Tienes cosas de esas en el laboratorio de Jayce y en comisaría?" - preguntó la maga

"Este ha sido el primer intento, la esfera llama la atención de Ezreal, cosa que no funcionaría en Caitlyn" - le explicó el villano

"Perturbador" - le dijo la bruja

"Querrás decir inteligente" - le hizo rectificar Viktor

"No, estoy diciendo que es perturbador" - remarcó la joven

"De todos modos nadie a notado tu presencia" - dijo cambiando de tema

"¿Y qué es eso de "Talillah con doble L"? Nadie se lo va a tragar" - le dijo Taliyah

"Con Ezreal ha funcionado" - le dijo el criminal

"¿Por qué no puede hacerlo otra persona?" - preguntó algo agobiada

"Esa situación es posiblemente nula, Blitzcrank es demasiado grande y Orianna no puede dejar de hablar en tercera persona" - le respondió el científico

"No pienso volver a vestirme de estudiante, es humillante" - le dijo la joven

"¿Humillante? Tienes dieciséis años" - le aclaró Viktor

"Me da igual" - refunfuñaba la joven

"Esta bien, la próxima vez serás de auxiliar de enfermería, solo necesito un cadáver" - comentó en voz baja esto ultimo

"¿Has dicho cadáver?" - preguntó algo extrañada

"He dicho que tu harás lo que yo te diga y punto" - le contestó el doctor - "Bastante tengo con que un grupo de yordles desbarate mis planes"

En medio de la conversación entró Vi, comiéndose un helado

"Hola Viktor, ¿quién es esta?" - preguntó la chica de hierro al verla vestida aún de estudiante

"Es mi nueva ayudante, se llama Talillah con doble L" - le contestó Viktor tranquilamente

"Oh, vale, por cierto ¿has visto a Talihay?" - preguntó la policía

"Taliyah" - le remarcó la tejedora de piedras

"Jesús, bueno veré si la encuentro, no puede alejarse de por aquí" - comentó mientras se marchaba

La maga de las arenas suspiró al ver que su destino seguía siendo el de ser cobaya de Viktor, cosa que le desagradaba un poco

"Al menos... ¿cobraré?" - preguntó la joven maga

"Por supuesto... que no" - le respondió en rotundo - "Además, puedes aprovechar los disfraces para ir socializandote"

"¿Socializarme? El antisocial eres tu" - le contestó algo ofendida

"Yo tengo un equipo del mal, tu a las piedras" - le criticó el criminal

"¡Al menos yo no tengo un trozo de metal por pierna!" - le gritó antes de marcharse 

"¡Vete ahora mismo a tu habitación!" - le gritó con enfado Viktor


	228. Último asalto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Este capítulo transcurre en un universo alternativo. Para más información véanse los capítulos 24-26

Tras algunas que otras historias, hoy regresamos al Universo Prototipo, para el que no lo recuerde, es aquel donde Viktor es un médico y Vi una boxeadora

En estos momentos ambos se encuentran en la pequeña consulta que tiene el doctor dentro del gimnasio

"Te he estoy diciendo que te estés quieta" - le dijo el hombre con gafas

"¡Me estas dando en toda la herida!" - le gritó la muchacha

"Obvio, tengo que curar la herida" - le dijo con tranquilidad - "A parte, ¿qué te tengo dicho de golpear los cristales?"

"Me dio coraje algo que me dijo Illaoi" - le respondió enfadada

"¿Y por qué no le golpeaste a ella? Se supone que sois boxeadoras" - le preguntó Viktor

"Le golpeé a ella y luego al espejo" - le dijo algo borde

Viktor guardó su botiquín y luego se acercó a una estantería, cogiendo una pequeña cajita, la cual se guardó en su bolsillo

"¿Qué es eso?" - le preguntó la chica de hierro

"Nada, algo que me llegó por correo" - le respondió el médico

"¿No será una arma?" - le preguntó la boxeadora

"No, es otra cosa, son unos remaches que implementaré en la pierna" - le contestó mientras tomaba asiento

Viktor había perdido la pierna por sus servicios en la guerra, motivo por el cual a veces era burlado por el populacho

"Sera mejor que me vaya, tengo que estar en forma para esta noche" - dijo mientras avanzaba hacía la puerta

"Procura no abusar, podrías romperte la mano... otra vez..." - le advirtió el hombre de ciencia

"No prometo nada" - dijo antes de irse

El doctor avanzó hacía la puerta, observando como la chica de pelo rosa se marchaba hasta doblar la esquina, segundos después suspiró

"Viktor" - saludó alguien desde detrás suya

El médico, sobresaltado, se dio la vuelta para ver a un hombre con pantalones negros y tirantes del mismo color, camisa blanca y grandes ojeras

"Thresh... no vuelvas a darme sustos..." - le advirtió el hombre de ciencia

Thresh era el enterrador de la ciudad y uno de los pocos amigos que tenía el doctor

"La culpa es tuya, por estar en las nubes" - le replicó el hombre de negro

"¿Necesitas algo? Todavía no ha muerto nadie en el ring" - comentó Viktor

"No he venido por eso... ahora... venía a saber que te ha respondido" - dijo el hombre fúnebre

"No se lo he preguntado..." - contestó en voz baja

"Pero... tienes el anillo... ¿a qué esperas?" - preguntó el sepulturero

"Es más difícil de lo que parece" - respondió algo irritado

"Es una pregunta, una (bababui) pregunta" - le dijo Thresh

"Lo dices como si fuera algo normal, pero no lo es" - le dijo el médico algo molesto - "¿Como lo hiciste tu?"

"Lo mio fue... extraño... prefiero no hablar del tema..." - le respondió Thresh

En esta linea alternativa, el tiempo parece fluir algo más rápido, pues Viktor ya lleva con su empleo, y conociendo a Vi, dos años

Tras dos años de ser pareja, el doctor parecía haberse decidido a que la bruta a la que solía llamar novia se convirtiera en su prometida


	229. ¿Quién eres tú?

En el universo del Viktor Prototipo, o Universo Prototipo, este estaba dudando entre pedirle matrimonio a su novia de largo tiempo Vi o esperarse

Al mismo tiempo, la chica de hierro se preparaba para un ultimo combate que tenía en el ring, cosa en la que le apoyaba el mismo científico

"¿Estas realmente preparada?" - preguntó el médico mientras tomaba sus pulsaciones

"Te he dicho varias veces que si, pesado" - le respondió refunfuñando

"No soy pesado, únicamente me preocupo por tu estado, te recuerdo que soy médico" - le decía Viktor a la chica

"Soy médico bla bla bla, me pongo muy pesado siempre bla bla bla" - le imitaba la chica de pelo rosa

"Yo no sueno así..." - murmuró el doctor

"De todos modos solo es Illaoi, seguro que le vuelvo a partir la cara, a ella y sus tatuajes de pulpo" - comentó la luchadora mientras se marchaba

"Va a acabar conmigo" - comentó en voz baja

Viktor se dio media vuelta hacía su pequeño despacho, ciertamente estaba pensando en confesárselo tras su victoria en el combate

En medio de tales pensamientos, se encontró con un hombre de traje negro en su sala

"¿Disculpe? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?" - preguntó el médico

El hombre era de una complexión musculada, con un traje de chaqueta negro y con pantalones a juegos, una camisa purpura y con los ojos rojos

"Oh, disculpe, mi nombre es Jayce, Ronan Jayce" - le saludó el desconocido - "Soy nuevo por la zona y buscaba a alguien que pudiera orientarme"

"Oh, claro, por supuesto, aunque su rostro me es similar" - respondió el heraldo de la medicina 

"Me suele pasar a menudo, yo también he visto a personajes similares a usted" - le dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Lo dice por mi pierna? ¿Ha conocido a veteranos de guerra?" - preguntó mientras tomaba algo de asiento

"Si, por llamarlo así" - respondió sin disimular su sonrisa

"Dígame, señor Jayce, ¿qué lugares esta buscando por aquí? En Zauver es raro ver a algún extranjero que no sea comerciante" - le empezó a hablar

"En verdad es por negocios, tengo cuentas pendientes y similares" - le dijo firmemente

"Entiendo, bueno, me parece extraño que venga a un gimnasio" - comentó algo extrañado

"Lo sé, suena disparatado, pero pregunté a una muchacha y esta me habló sobre usted, dijo que era el hombre más inteligente de la zona" - le explicó Jayce

"Oh, eso es todo un alago, aunque creo que ya se quien pudo decírselo" - dijo mientras sacaba un mapa de su escritorio

"¿No sería por casualidad su mujer o prometida?" - preguntó el campeón de negro

"En realidad es novia... por ahora... aquí tiene un mapa de la ciudad, debería ayudarle" - respondió alegremente

"Muchas gracias, tal vez me pase por el combate de esta noche, me han dicho que promete" - dijo antes de irse por la puerta

"Es un hombre curioso... aunque me suena su cara...." - murmuró cruzado de brazos

Ronan Jayce se encuentra en los pasillos, mirando un anuncio de un viejo tablón de anuncios, más concretamente uno en el que se muestra una foto de Viktor


	230. No puedes salvarla...

Martes, un Martes especial, es de noche y finalmente es el combate de Vi contra Illaoi, no solo es un momento importante para la chica sino también para Viktor

Nos encontramos en el "Universo Prototipo" y tras el combate, el médico tiene la intención de pedirle matrimonio a la chica de hierro

"Asegúrate de no romperte la mano" - le advirtió Viktor

"La mano... el puño... la nariz... puedo romperme muchas cosas" - le dijo la muchacha

"Ya lo sé... pero me refiero a que tengas cuidado" - le decía el lisiado

"Siempre estas con lo mismo, te recuerdo que soy boxeadora, trabajo pegándome con la gente" - le replicó Vi

"No te digo que no pelees, te digo que no mueras" - le pidió el médico

"Eres un melodramático..." - le dijo antes de darle un beso

La chica de pelo rosa se levantó y fue hacía el ring, donde se encontraba su rival, no era el típico duelo por el titulo de campeón pero ella se tomaba en serio cada ronda

"¿Está libre este asiento?" - preguntó una voz similar

Al voltearse Viktor vio a Thresh, el enterrador, su buen amigo

"¿Al final has venido? Pensé que creías que esto era estúpido" - comentó Viktor

"Para ti era algo importante, por eso he venido" - le respondió el hombre de negro

El combate empezó con Illaoi resistiendo todos los golpes que Vi le mandaba, eso era impresionante, pues a Vi le llamaban la Chica de Hierro por sus puños

Cada puñetazo que ella te daba, parecía haber sido dado por un misil o por una plancha de hierro, sin embargo la luchadora morena parecía estar aguantando bien

"Parece que le estan dando una buena" - comentó el enterrador

Viktor no respondió, se limitó a observar como poco a poco Vi iba aguantando, superando y finalmente ganando a Illaoi

"¿Qué estabas diciendo?" - preguntó el doctor a su compañero

Finalmente el entrenador de Illaoi tiró la toalla por ella, dando inmediatamente su victoria a la chica de pelo rosa, ahora acompañada de una ovación del público

"Voy a reunirme con ella" - dijo el doctor mientras se levantaba

"Elige bien las palabras...." - le sugirió Thresh

Viktor corrió hacía la planta inferior, con el pequeño estuche en su bolsillo y esperando a reencontrarse con su novia para celebrar su victoria 

Sin embargo la luz emitida en el ring, y que iluminaba todo el pasillo, fue tapada por una figura situada en mitad de la entrada

"Quítese de en medio, tengo prisa" - le dijo el médico mientras corría hacía él

Al llegar, el doctor visualizó a un hombre de ojos rojos, una túnica de color negro y algo similar a un martillo entre sus manos

"¿Quién eres... ¿Jayce?" - preguntó Viktor extrañado por su aspecto

"No voy a dejarte pasar..." - dijo con una voz llena de ira y corrupción

"¿Por.. por qué?" - preguntó el hombre de ciencia con temor

"Porque he venido a matarte..." - respondió el Jayce Renegado - "No puedes salvarla....."

El villano agarró firmemente su martillo y disparó un Rayo de Mercurio Corrupto, lo único que pasó por la mente de Viktor en ese momento fue Vi


	231. Retorno Mortal

Es Lunes, Lunes Mortal, y un curioso grupo de héroes se encuentran reunidos en una especie de acantilado, específicamente hablamos de Ashe, Jayce y Maestro Yi

Los tres tienen una especie de máquina morada con ellos, la cual comenzó a abrir un portal de color azul y morado delante de ellos

"¿Creéis que podrá encontrar la salida?" - preguntó la reina de Freljord

"Debería poder encontrarla" - respondió el Maestro del Wuju

"Es Kassadin, seguro que puede encontrarla" - les dijo el Defensor del Mañana

Kassadin, miembro de la Liga de las Leyendas, había permanecido varios meses en el Vacío, tras un enfrentamiento con el llamado Vel'Koz

"Estamos en un lugar muy apartado, ¿por qué no lo hemos hecho en una de nuestras ciudades?" - preguntó Ashe

"El portal requiere algunos requisitos"- le respondió el científico

"¿Eso incluye venir solamente tres miembros?" - preguntó el espadachín

"Si venimos todos llamaremos mucho la atención" - le contestó Jayce

El portal empezó a brillar con un aura blanca, y desde dentro salió Kassadin, el caminante del Vacío, quien se encontraba cojeando 

"Kassadin, ¿estas herido?" - preguntó Yi acercándose a él

"Solo son algunas heridas superficiales..." - respondió con cansancio

"Tranquilo, pronto estarás en tu dormitorio de la liga..." - le dijo Jayce ayudandole a caminar

"Oye, Jayce, ¿es normal que el portal no se cierre?" - preguntó el espadachín

En efecto, el portal aún seguía abierto, y no parecía que fuera a cerrarse en segundos, cosa que extrañó al ingeniero de Piltover

"Es raro, debería cerrarse, el instrumento esta diseñado para que lo haga" - comentó el científico del martillo

"Más bien todo lo contrario... es así como debería funcionar...." - dijo una voz fría

Los héroes se giraron para ver a Vel'Koz, el ojo del Vacío, acompañado de Kog'Maw, Thresh, Kha'Zix, Zed y Rek'Sai, todos sus acompañantes saliendo de las sombras

"Vel'Koz...." - murmuró el caminante del Vacío

"¿Pensabas que te dejaría salir tan fácilmente?" - le preguntó Vel'Koz

"¿Nos ha estado siguiendo?" - preguntó a su vez Maestro Yi

"¿Seguir? ¿Vamos a seguir a alguien?" - decía en voz baja Kog'Maw

"Ssshhhhhtt" - le mandó a callar Kha'Zix

"Siempre te he tenido vigilado, Kassadin, cada vez que estabas a punto de salir yo estaba a pendiente para que no lo hicieras" - le dijo el villano del Vacío

"¿Como has podido?" - le dijo con odio Ashe

"Dos adversarios... un superviviente..." - dijo en respuesta Zed

"¿Crees que vas a encerrarle de nuevo con nosotros de por medio?" - le preguntó Jayce

"Nadie ha dicho de encerrarle... más bien... encerraros...."- le respondió Vel'Koz

Los villanos empezaron a avanzar lentamente hacía los héroes, quienes se encontraban junto al portal que llevaba al Vacío

"Muy bien líder, ¿qué hacemos ahora?"- le preguntó Maestro Yi

"No tenemos espacio para combatir.... solo nos queda una opción....." - les respondió Jayce

"No... por favor..." - dijo Kassadin con cansancio

El héroe del martillo golpeó el suelo, generando una onda de luz con su electricidad, luego se adentró con los tres héroes en el portal, el cual se cerró segundos después

"Vaya... ha sido muy sencillo..." - dijo Kog'Maw

"Skrrrrrrrraaargghhh" - chilló Rek'Sai

"No me basta con eso...." - dijo Vel'Koz - "Hay que impedir que vuelvan... vivos..."


	232. Hora Cero

Extraños sonidos se podía escuchar en la oscuridad, aullidos y gruñidos de criaturas se podían oír por segundos, incluso los gorgotones de sangre

Esto hizo que Maestro Yi se despertará de golpe, se encontraba en una roca, la cual flotaba en el Vacío, con sus acompañantes Jayce y Ashe aún inconscientes 

"Jayce, Ashe, despertad" - les empezó a hablar el espadachín

"Arrrf... ¿donde estamos?" - preguntó la reina antes de echar un vistazo - "Es cierto... el Vacío..."

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos inconscientes?" - preguntó el defensor del mañana

"Aquí el tiempo no fluye" - le respondió una voz conocida

A una distancia alejada, se encontraba Kassadin, quien al parecer podía haberse apañado un poco con las vendas que le habían dado antes

"En el Vacío el tiempo y el espacio son distintos, lo que aquí es un minuto en Runaterra es una hora" - les explicó el caminante del Vacío

"¿Lo dices en serio?" - preguntó Ashe con cierta preocupación

"Vosotros me estuvisteis buscando por meses, sin embargo apenas me llevé aquí dos o tres semanas" - le respondió Kassadin

"Debemos encontrar una forma rápida de escapar, si es ese el problema" - dijo Jayce

"No puedo dejar mi trono tanto tiempo, imaginad lo que podría hacer Lissandra" - les decía con preocupación la arquera de hielo

"Lo veo muy difícil, por no decir imposible" - les dijo el mago

"Tu optimismo me abruma" - le comentó el maestro del wuju

"Siento ser portador de malas noticias pero yo pude salir con vuestra máquina, si estáis atrapados aquí conmigo no podemos salir" - les resumió Kassadin

Los tres héroes se quedaron pensativos, no podían quedarse toda la vida ahí, de un modo u otro debían encontrar la forma de escapar

Ashe miró de refilón su reloj, las manecillas no se movían, cosa que le resultaba inquietante, pues afirmaba la teoría de Kassadin

"¿No podríamos crear otro portal de alguna forma?" - preguntó Yi

"Hacer una replica de la máquina sería complicado, por no hablar de la falta de ayuda de Heimerdinger"- le respondió el héroe del martillo

"¿Y no hay otra salida? Muchas veces hemos venido por portales" - comentó la arquera

"La otra vez hemos tenido con nosotros algún hechicero, y dudo que Kassadin este en condiciones de usar tanto nivel de magia" - le dijo el Maestro Yi

"Lo siento... no deberíais haber venido..." - murmuró Darth Kassadin

"No, Kassadin, todo fue bien hasta que Vel'Koz apareció" - le dijo Jayce

"Fue una emboscada muy rastrera" - comentó el maestro del wuju

"¿Acaso habláis de nosotros?" - preguntó una voz fría

El Defensor del Mañana levantó la cabeza y vio un portal abierto con sus enemigos del Vacío, Zed, Thresh y Vel'Koz

Los héroes se reincorporaron, con Kassadin todavía debilitado

"Nos han llevado un par de hora localizaros, el Vacío es muy amplio" - les dijo formalmente el pulpo cósmico

"¿Ahora es cuando intentáis atacarnos y secuestrarnos?" - preguntó la arquera de hielo mientras preparaba su arma

"No... eso no..." - dijo fríamente el carcelero

"Ahora toca otro cambio..." - añadió Kha'Zix

"Justo ahora es cuando nos aseguramos de que no volváis nunca...." - le contestó Vel'Koz mientras preparaba su ataque


	233. En el nombre del Vacío

Tras haber sidos lanzado al Vacío por Vel'Koz y sus aliados, Kassadin y los héroes se encontraban en un trozo de roca, observando a sus presuntos verdugos

"No nos vamos a rendir" - dijo el Maestro Yi en nombre del grupo

"Nobles palabras para un bicho" - dijo el pulpo cósmico mientras hacía una seña con sus tentáculos

Kog'Maw empezó a disparar sus proyectiles de viscosidad, los cuales empezaron a llenar todo el suelo mientras Kha'Zix, Zed y Rek'Sai descendían 

"¿Cual es la maniobra de ataque?" - preguntó el Defensor del Mañana en voz baja

"Ashe intentará ralentizar a Rek'Sai, Kassadin distraerá a Zed y yo iré a por Kha'Zix, Jayce tu intenta disparar a Kog'Maw" - le respondió el Maestro Yi

El Maestro del Wuju había participado ya en muchas peleas y batallas, siendo un gran estratega a la hora de pelear

Todos los héroes cumplieron su cometido, con la Reina de Freljord disparando sus flechas contra Rek'Sai, quien se las apañó para esquivar algunas

"No vas a esquivarlas siem...." - Ashe se silenció en seco cuando miró a su lado

A su derecha se encontraba la sombra de Zed, mirándola fijamente, el verdadero se encontraba peleando con Kassadin pero eso no le impedía controlar a su "amigo"

"Tengo que andarme con...." - empezó a decirse la chica

En el momento en que fue a agarrar una flecha, la sombra ejecutó su golpe sobre ella, destruyendo su arco de hielo

"¡Mi arco!" - gritó al verlo roto

Inmediatamente Rek'Sai aprovechó para lanzarse a por ella, sin embargo la reina tenía otros planes

"Skrrraaaaa" - chillaba la criatura mientras avanzaba

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, agarró una de las flechas del suelo y la apuñaló con ella en su tripa, congelandola en cuestión de segundos

"Soy tu edad de hielo..." - murmuró la reina

Jayce, por su parte, había logrado derribar a Kog'Maw pero ahora se encontraba apresado por las cadenas de Thresh

"Chicos... no puedo más..." - jadeaba el caminante del Vacío

"Tenemos que seguir luchando" - le decía Maestro Yi mientras evadía los golpes de Zed

Vel'Koz empezó a descender, lanzando sus ataques sobre donde se encontraba Kassadin, aunque este los evadía con su teleportación

"Eres patético... resistiré a mi intelecto..." - le dijo el ojo del Vacío

"Tu intelecto no va a evitar nada...." - dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban

De pronto a Jayce le llegó un ágil pensamiento, una idea implantada por el mismo Kassadin

"No puedo hacerte esto..." - le susurró el Defensor del Mañana

"Por favor...."- le pidió el caminante

Jayce utilizó uno de los botones de su martillo para crear un gran destello de luz, el cual dejo cegados a Vel'Koz, Zed y Thresh

Kha'Zix y Kog'Maw tenían ordenes de ir a por Kassadin, por lo que comenzaron a seguirle cuando este huyo hacía el Vacío Profundo

"Se escapan" - dijo el ninja de las sombras - "Hay que decidir si ir por ellos o por Kassadin"

Vel'Koz era inteligente, lo suficiente como para saber que no podrían alcanzar a los tres

"Id por Kassadin" - dijo con odio mientras veía al portal cerrarse


	234. ¿Un juego de cartas?

Era temprano, Vi se encontraba volviendo tras pasar toda la noche haciendo de carcelera, más concretamente pegar una paliza a los presos

Al entrar en su laboratorio se topó con que Viktor estaba desayunando y viendo las noticias con Taliyah, la tejedora de piedras

_"Hoy han sido encontrados los tres campeones de la Liga de las Leyendas que habían desaparecido: Jayce, Ashe y Maestro Yi"_

_"Todos llevaban una semana desaparecidos tras un combate con los Emisarios del Mal"_

"¿Esas son las noticias?" - preguntó la oficial

"Si, por lo visto el equipo de Viktor casi mata a Jayce" - le resumió tranquilamente la chica

"¿En serio? Porque esa "desaparición de campeones" me ha hecho trabajar el doble" - le dijo un tanto enfadada

"Ellos pueden operar por libre, siempre y cuando hagan lo que yo diga" - les explicó Viktor

"¿Eso no es una contradicción?" - preguntó la tejedora de piedras

El heraldo de las máquinas lanzó una mirada asesina a la joven, haciendo que esta volviera a su desayuno, patrocinado por leche Pascual

"¿Ha sobrado café?" - preguntó la chica de pelo rosa cansada

"Seguramente" - le contestó la maga

La oficial de Piltover fue a por su desayuno y luego se sentó junto con el científico y la chica, quitándose los brazos de metal

La chica de hierro también soltó una baraja de cartas, unas llaves y cosas típicas que uno se encuentra en los bolsillos

"¿Eso es una baraja de cartas?" - preguntó Viktor al verlas

"Si, se las quite a unos presos que pasaban el rato" - le respondió la chica mientras comía

"¿Eso no es un poco cruel?" - le dijo Taliyah

"Verás, Taniah..." - le empezó a decir Vi

"Es Taliyah" - le corrigió la hechicera

"Como sea, era o quitarles las cartas o pegarles y quitarles las cartas" - le dijo la policía

"¿Estuviste a punto de pegarles por unas cartas?" - le dijo algo sorprendido Viktor

"No, estuve a punto de no pegarles por unas cartas" - le dijo mientras seguía comiendo

"Recuerdo cuando gané a un ordenador a las cartas" - comentó el heraldo mientras examinaba la baraja

"¿Tu juegas a las cartas?" - preguntó Vi algo extrañada

"Por supuesto, siempre sirven para ejercitar la mente, son ejercicios psicomotores" - le respondió mientras se levantaba

"Cuando terminé de comer te daré una paliza" - le dijo la policía

"Lo que tu digas" - comentó el doctor antes de irse

El científico se retiró por el momento a su sala de ordenadores, dejando a las dos mujeres en la misma mesa

"No deberías subestimar a Viktor, el es muy inteligente" - le dijo Taliyah

"Será todo lo inteligente que quieras, pero no tiene destreza ni habilidad" - le replicó la mujer de Zaun

"Hace poco ganó a Jayce al ajedrez, y según comenta también a un ordenador" - le recordó la maga de las arenas

"Cualquiera puede ganar a Jayce y a un trasto" - le empezó a decir - "Te voy a demostrar que puedo ganarle en lo que sea"

"Solo te digo que no subestimes a tus rivales" - le dijo antes de levantarse e irse - "Eso fue algo que me dijo Viktor"


	235. Y ganar siempre

La historia sucede en la sala de principal del laboratorio, Blitzcrank, Orianna y Taliyah se encuentran observando a una Vi frustrada y enfadada

"¿¡Como es posible que hayas vuelto a ganarme!?" - gritó la policía

La persona a la que gritaba era el propio Viktor, con un poker de diamantes sobre la mesa

"Te he dicho que era bueno jugando a esto" - le dijo pacíficamente el doctor

"¿Como es posible que le haya ganado siete veces seguidas?" - preguntó Taliyah

"EL AMO VIKTOR OBSERVA SUS CASA Y LUEGO CALCULA LAS POSIBILIDADES Y ESTADÍSTICAS PARA CONSEGUIR UNA JUGADA ENTRE ACEPTABLE Y BUENA" - le respondió Blitzcrank

"Exacto, únicamente compruebo cual carta es menos probable que utilice" - añadió el científico a la explicación

La chica de pelo rosa se levantó y avanzó hacia su habitación, luego volvió con un vaso de madera y unos dados

"¿Qué es eso?" - preguntó Orianna

"Un cubilete y dados, vamos a jugar a los dados" - le contestó Vi

"¿Otro juego? Tengo asuntos importantes que atender" - le comentó el heraldo de las máquinas

"¡Tu de aquí no vas a moverte!" - le advirtió la chica de hierro

En ese momento la muchacha puso los dados y el vaso encima de la mesa

"Es fácil, coges los dados, los metes dentro, los agitas y luego los tiras, tiene que salir los números que pretendías sacar" - le resumió la oficial de Piltover

"Parece algo bastante aleatorio" - comentó el cyborg

"Tiene razón, es muy difícil que calcule la tirada exacta" - dijo Taliyah

Una hora o así de partidas cortas más tarde....

"¡No puede ser!" - gritó golpeando la mesa con su puño (normal)

"Viktor lleva doce partidas ganadas, sin derrota" - contó la dama metálica

"¿Esta vez también son las posibilidades?" - preguntó la tejedora de piedras

"ES POSIBLE QUE LA RESONANCIA DE LOS DADOS SEA PERCIBIDA POR SU BRAZO" - dijo el golem dorado

"Es probable, de todos modos debo volver al traba..." - antes de poder marcharse, Vi agarró la capa de Viktor y tiró de él

"¡Tu no te vas a ningún lado!" - le gritó mientras marchaba a su habitación

Esta vez traía una especie de tablero, con varías fichas blancas y negras

"¿Las damas? ¿No sabes jugar al ajedrez?" - preguntó el científico

"El ajedrez es una tontería, son mucho mejor las damas" - respondió Vi

"¿De verdad crees que le vas a ganar a las damas? Te derrotará en menos de cinco minutos" - le dijo Taliyah

"Espetare y verás" - dijo en respuesta la oficial

Los minutos pasaron y asombrosamente Taliyah se equivocó, pues Vi tardó cinco minutos y dos segundos en perder contra Viktor

"No puede ser..." - se quejaba la chica de pelo rosa

"Te lo dije" - comentó la joven bruja

"ES CIERTO, TE LO DIJO" - le afirmó el robot amarillo

"Vale que hayas tenido suerte en los cubiletes, pero hemos jugado a cerca de diez juegos distintos, ¡¿como es que sigues ganando?!" - le preguntó enfurecida

"Tu confías en la suerte, yo pienso en mis jugadas" - le respondió Viktor

Esto provocó otra tarde (y noche) perdidas para Viktor, pues Vi no pararía hasta que le ganará en alguna partida


	236. Conmoción en el laboratorio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 8 de la "Saga de los Intrusos"

"Blitzcrank, ¿ya has contactado con quién te dije?" - preguntó Viktor a su robot

"SI, SEÑOR, PERO EL MENSAJE AUN NO HA SIDO CONTESTADO" - respondió el golem de vapor

Este episodio empieza de una forma un tanto diferente, pues Taliyah, Blitzcrank y Viktor se encontraban en la sala principal, encerrados

"¿Como se ha plagado el laboratorio de esas cosas?" - preguntó Taliyah mientras observaba uno de los monitores

Tanto la sala principal como las demás habían sido plagadas de arañas, unas arañas de color negro y con pinturas verdes, con formas muy tribales 

"Yo las vi al enterarme de tus gritos" - le recordó el científico

"¡Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo! ¡Estaba durmiendo y una saltó encima mía!" - le dijo la joven maga

"SEGÚN EL ANÁLISIS, NO PARECEN HABER ENTRADO POR EL TECHO O DESAGÜE" - comentó el golem de vapor

"No creo que sea momento de averiguar de donde vienen" - les dijo la muchacha maga

"Mi Rayo de la Muerte parecía eficaz contra ellos, y tal vez pueda encontrar mi vieja pistola de rayos" - dijo antes de dirigirse a uno de los armarios

"SEÑOR, ¿ESTÁ SUGIRIENDO QUE PELEEMOS CONTRA ESAS ARAÑAS?" - preguntó Blitzcrank

"Sí, no veo ningún motivo para no contraatacar" - le respondió el doctor

"Es cierto, no nos vamos a quedar aquí esperando a que encuentren una forma de entrar" - le apoyó Taliyah

"LE RECUERDO EL MENSAJE MANDADO RECIENTEMENTE, ELLA ESTARÁ EN BREVE, PUEDE QUE EL CUERPO DE ALGUNAS ARAÑAS LE HAGA CAMBIAR DE PARECER" - le explicó en androide

El heraldo de las máquinas suspiró bajo su máscara, no podía matar a esos engendros que estaban destruyendo sus cosas

Se supone que había pedido ayuda a una conocida que podía ayudarle con las cientos y cientos de arañas, lo cual implicaba no matarlas

"¿No puedes usar un portal o algo para irnos?" - preguntó la tejedora de piedras

"No, salvó los de la entrada, todos los puertos han sido desactivados, no quiero más intrusos en mi laboratorio" - le respondió fríamente

"Si, ya veo lo eficiente que es ese sistema" - dijo Taliyah señalando las arañas

"SEÑOR, LOS SISTEMAS INDICAN LA PRESENCIA DE UN HUMANO VARÓN EN LAS INSTALACIONES" - le dijo el golem

"¿Un hombre? ¿En qué parte del laboratorio? ¡Localizalo con las cámaras!" - le ordenó el científico

"LAS CÁMARAS NO PARECEN CAPTAR IMÁGENES SUYAS" - le informó el robot

El doctor avanzó hacía los ordenadores, los signos vitales de dicho personaje estaban por fuera de las estadísticas de una persona normal

"¿Quién puede ser?" - se preguntó extrañado

"SEÑOR, HAY OTRA FIGURA HUMANOIDE, SE ENCUENTRA ENFRENTE DE LAS ARAÑAS" - le advirtió Blitzcrank

Viktor comprobó que no era el intruso, pues este no se había movido, por lo que tenía que ser otra persona o individuo

"PARECE QUE EL MENSAJE LLEGÓ CORRECTAMENTE" - comentó el robot

"¿En serio? ¿Fue la primera en la que pensaste?" - le preguntó Taliyah

"Si vas a enfrentarte a arañas, mejor llama a su reina" - le respondió Viktor

Frente a las arañas se encontraba Elise, la Reina Araña, provocando una especie de adoración hacía ella mientras caminaba hasta la puerta


	237. La Reina Araña

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 8 de la "Saga de los Intrusos"

El laboratorio de Viktor había sido invadido por arañas, una arañas que parecían no ser ni normales ni pequeñas, y con intenciones hostiles hacía el científico

Es por esto que el doctor, Taliyah y Blitzcrank mandaron un mensaje de ayuda a una conocida de Viktor, Elise, la Mujer Araña

"Vaya, veo que hay muchas pequeñas por aquí, ¿las has enfadado tú?" - le preguntó la mujer de negro a través de la puerta

"Al inicio de la mañana se presentaron" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Por qué no sales? No entiendo muy bien lo que dices" - le comentó Elise

Viktor señaló el suelo desde detrás de la puerta, la mujer araña notó que se estaba refiriendo a las arañas del suelo

"Entiendo..." - dijo la viuda negra

Elise emitió una especie de seseo y las arañas se apartaron rápidamente de la puerta, permitiendo a los campeones salir

"Por fin hemos salido..." - suspiró Taliyah

"Estas encerrada en un laboratorio, tus quejas no estan justificadas" - le criticó Viktor

"Viktor, ¿de donde han salido estas chicas? no las había visto antes" - le dijo Elise

"Te he dicho que aparecieron de repente, el ordenador ha buscado en su base de datos pero no ha encontrado nada sobre ellas" - le informó el científico

"Puedo oler en ellas el veneno... y uno muy fuerte..." - le dijo mientras examinaba a una de ellas con simplemente la vista

"SEÑOR, LE RECUERDO QUE LOS ORDENADORES DETECTARON A UN INDIVIDUO EN EL LABORATORIO" - le informó Blitzcrank

"Es cierto, ¿no has encontrado a nadie en los pasillo?" - le preguntó el doctor

"No, no había nadie, estaban las luces encendidas y las arañas sueltas" - le contestó algo confusa por la pregunta

"Todo esto es muy extraño" - dijo la tejedora de piedras

Viktor se cruzó de brazos, alguien había metido un ejercito de arañas venenosas en su laboratorio sin ser visto y sin dejar huellas

Todo parecía indicar que podía ser de otro lugar o incluso de otra dimensión, sin embargo no había evidencia de ello y a parte sonaba muy paranoico 

"¿Puedes hacer algo con estos insectos?" - le preguntó el villano a Elise

"¿A quienes llamas insectos?" - le respondió algo ofendida

"No son insectos, las arañas son arácnidos" - le dijo Taliyah

"Me duele la cabeza como para pensar en que especie son, llevátelas o haz algo con ellas" - le dijo el científico

"Creo que podría llevármelas a las Islas de las Sombras" - comentó mientras las observaba - "De todos modos, recuerda que ahora me debes un favor"

La Reina Araña se marchó del laboratorio, con todas las arañas siguiéndola hasta el portal

"Y todavía no es ni mediodía" - se quejaba el doctor mientras se marchaba a una de las salas

"Al menos es una buena anécdota" - dijo Taliyah mientras le seguía

"Seguro..." - dijo sin ganas mientras volvía a los mandos de su ordenador

El hombre de hojalata reconectó las cámaras y fue entonces cuando el y Taliyah observaron una de las salas continuas a la suya, quedándose asombrados

En el piso de la sala se encontraba un hombre muerto, el cual manchaba de sangre todo el suelo


	238. Testigo de un asesinado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 8 de la "Saga de los Intrusos"

Era una tarde tranquila, más o menos, Vi había quedado con Viktor y Taliyah para tomar el té, algo raro en ellos, y se encontró con algo bastante insólito 

"Emmm... Viktor... ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí?" - preguntó la chica de pelo rosa

Frente a ella se encontraban sentados Viktor y Taliyah, lo raro era que detrás suya había una bolsa de basura rodeada de sangre y un par de arañas muertas, fuera de cámara

"Es una larga historia..." - le dijo el doctor

"¿Eso de ahí es un cadáver?" - le preguntó la oficial de Piltover

"Sí, le pedí a Blitzcrank que lo quitará del suelo, pero tenía que barrer así que Taliyah se encargó de guardarlo en la bolsa" - le explicó el científico

"He hecho cosas....." - añadió la joven maga algo traumatizada 

"El caso es que nos despertamos siendo invadidos por arañas mutantes" - le empezó a contar el hombre de hojalata

"Arañas mutantes..." - repitió Vi

"Si, y tuve que pedir ayuda a Elise, quien vino y se llevó a las arañas, además Blitzcrank descubrió que había un intruso.... vivo" - le siguió contando

"Así que Elise...." - comentó la policía

"Si, cuando por fin volvimos a la rutina, descubrimos que había un cadáver en una de las salas" - le terminó de contar

"Entiendo... Taliyah... ¿eso es cierto?" - le preguntó la chica de pelo rosa

"Si..." - respondió tocándose las manos

"¿Sabéis al menos quién puede ser?" - preguntó Vi

"He revisado los sensores y grabaciones pero no sé quien puede haber sido el intruso ni cómo pudo entrar" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

"Viktor, me refiero al cadáver" - le dijo algo molesta

"Ah, eso, el ordenador no ha encontrado a ningún campeón o persona importante que coincida con él" - le decía el científico 

"Debido a las quemaduras en su cara" - añadió Taliyah

"¿Y qué quieres que haga con él? ¿Llevarlo a comisaría?" - le preguntó algo extrañada

"Originalmente iba a incinerarlo.. pero cierta niña insistió en no hacerlo..." - respondió mientras miraba a Taliyah

"¡¿Querías quemar el cuerpo?!" - le gritó la chica de hierro

"Esta muerto, tampoco cambiaría mucho las cosas, las probabilidades de encontrarnos con su identidad eran realmente bajas...." - se empezó a excusar 

"A no ser que contactáramos contigo..." - le dijo la tejedora de piedras

"¡Pues menos mal que lo hicisteis!" - les gritó la muchacha de Piltover - "En comisaría tenemos registros de todos los habitantes de Piltover y Zaun"

"Con suerte puede ser de alguna de las dos ciudades" - comentó el villano

La chica de hierro agarró la bolsa con el cadáver y se lo llevó al hombro, luego se detuvo antes de llegar a la entrada

"¿Sabéis la causa de la muerte?" - le preguntó la oficial

"Estaba cubierto de heridas, parecía que le habían disparado y quemado" - le respondió el doctor

"Quién sabe, tal vez Caitlyn pueda encontrar algo" - dijo antes de irse

El heraldo de las máquinas dejó la compañía de Taliyah y se dirigió a su sala de ordenadores, alguien había intentado matarles, eso sí que era un gran error

Lo primero que hizo fue contactar con los Emisarios mientras Vi examinaba el cuerpo


	239. Todos contra Vi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 8 de la "Saga de los Intrusos"

Vi siempre ha tenido un día a día muy peculiar y violento, hasta hace poco se encontraba en el laboratorio de Viktor, frente a un cadáver, y ahora estaba en más líos 

Por lo visto, en su ausencia, la comisaría había tenido una "pequeña" fuga, causando que varios de los criminales estuviesen peleando contra los policías

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" - preguntó la chica de hierro algo enfadada

"¡Vi! ¡Ha habido una fuga!" - le respondió Caitlyn a la par que disparaba

"¡¿Y por qué no me habéis llamado?!" - le gritó la oficial de Piltover

La chica de pelo rosa dejó la bolsa negra, con el cadáver, a un lado y se acercó al centro de la sala, preparándose para hacer algo de ejercicio 

"¡Esto por enchironarme!" - gritó uno de los presos

El preso tenía un paño con el símbolo de una carabela en su boca y un cuchillo en su mano, con esto ultimo pretendía atacar a la agente, quien el agarró fuertemente de la muñeca

Vi miró hacía su derecha, había un preso que había logrado arrancar un tablón de madera de la mesa, a la oficial solamente se le ocurrió lanzar al landronzuelo contra él

"Disfruta del aterrizaje" - le dijo mientras lo tiraba, derribando al otro

"Sigues tan bruta como siempre" - dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Al girarse, la chica de pelo rosa vio a un preso con gafas y una especie de pistola, hecha con cubiertos de plástico y metal

"¿Quién eres tu?" - le preguntó Vi

"¡Tu me encerraste aquí!" - gritó con ira mientras disparaba

Vi detuvo el disparo con su mano de acero, parecía que el arma lanzaba un rayo de hielo, sin embargo la chica de hierro podía contenerlo y avanzar al mismo tiempo

Cuando por fin llegó hasta el, aplastó el arma, todavía en su mano, con su puño metálico, haciendo que el arma explotara y convirtiera la mano del tipo en hielo

"¡Oh dios! ¡Mi mano!" - gritó con pánico 

La muchacha de Zaun partió con un puño la mano congelada del tipo, amputándosela, y con la otra le dejó inconsciente

"¿Quién más quiere pelea?" - preguntó mientras crujía sus puños

Un grupo de cinco reclusos se giraron en respuesta, todos tenían implantes ya fueran en los ojos, piernas o brazos, todos resultado de un encuentro con Vi

"Eh, ¿quién os ha dejado tan guapos?" - les preguntó Vi

"A por ella...." - ordenó uno con ojos roboticos

Los cinco fueron a por ella, sin embargo a penas duraron unos segundos, pues la oficial simplemente les "confiscó" sus piezas mejoradas

El resto fue simplemente acabar con los pardillos que no se habían rendido

"Ufff" - suspiraba Caitlyn - "Menos mal que llegaste"

"¿Cómo han podido escaparse?" - preguntó la chica de Piltover

"No lo sabemos con certeza, parece que con ayuda.... oye, ¿qué es esa bolsa de basura que traes?" - preguntó repentinamente

"Es un pequeño regalo... o más bien un favor que te pido..." - le respondió sonriente

La agente de morado se extrañó de sus palabras, pero prefirió dejar ese asunto para más tarde y escoltar a los delincuentes a sus celdas


	240. Que empiece la guerra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 8 de la "Saga de los Intrusos"

La historia de hoy sigue los acontecimientos anteriores, para variar, y estos nos llevan a la comisaría, en el deposito de cadáveres

"Y dices que apareció de la nada...." - comentó Caitlyn

"Si, eso parece" - le afirmó la oficial

"Junto con un montón de arañas......." - siguió diciendo la sheriff

"Exacto, cuya presencia esta demostrada" - añadió Vi

"Y que fue encontrado muerto por Viktor...." - le terminó de resumir

"Es un resumen breve y completo" - dijo algo distraída

"¡Cómo quieres que me crea eso! ¡Obviamente ese chatarrero lo ha matado!" - le gritó repentinamente la agente de morado

"¡Sé que dice la verdad! Además las declaraciones eran también de Talania" - le argumentó la chica de hierro

"Es Taliyah" - le corrigió Caitlyn

"Sea cual sea su nombre, ella le apoya" - le dijo Vi

"También manipula a una pobre niña para sus fines..." - dramatizó la sheriff

"Cait, no tienes pruebas de que Viktor matara a este tipo" - le comentó la pelirrosa 

"Tengo una muy buena, la causa de la muerte es porque le dispararon a quemarropa con un láser similar a su Rayo de la Muerte" - le contestó cruzada de brazos

Mientras discutían, en el televisor echaban un curioso reportaje acerca de Heimerdinger, por lo visto por fin había terminado la actualización de sus misiles Hextech

Al mismo tiempo, en las proximidades al laboratorio de Heimer, se encontraba un curioso grupo conformado por Syndra, Zed y Viktor

"¿De verdad no te importa que venga?" - preguntó Syndra al doctor

"No, no me importa, solo es una misión de reconocimiento" - le respondió el científico

"Zed ha vuelto del Vacío tras estar allí varias semanas y quería verlo" - le comentó la señora del caos

"Para mi fueron solo horas...." - añadió el ninja

"De todos modos, sabéis por qué estáis aquí, ¿verdad?" - les preguntó Viktor

"Crees que mi doble Battlecast puede estar aquí" - resumió Zed en respuesta

"Creí que le habíais perdido la pista" - comentó Syndra

"Así era, pero ayer hubo ciertas anomalías en mi laboratorio, dichas anomalías afectaron a mi ordenador, el cual detecto por estas zonas tecnología Battlecast" - le informó Viktor

Los tres villanos se colocaron cerca de la puerta trasera del laboratorio, con cuidado de no ser vistos por las cámaras de seguridad

El heraldo de las máquinas fue el encargado de deshabilitarlas con un leve pulso eléctrico, invadir su laboratorio iba a ser algo satisfactorio 

"Las cámaras no detectan el movimiento pero si la voz... hablar bajo..." - susurró el doctor

Los tres pasaron al interior, donde pudieron observar los misiles Hextech de Heimerdinger, toda una proeza científica

"No parece que haya estado por aquí" - comentó el villano de hierro

"Creo que te equivocas" - le dijo su compañero ninja

Encima de ellos había tres ninjas Zed Battlecast echos con algo parecido a energía naranja, los tres posicionándose delante suya

"¡Eh! ¡Vosotros!" - gritó una aguda voz

A parte de los Ninjas de Energía, Heimerdinger acababa de entrar en su laboratorio

"¡¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo aquí?!" - les gritó enfadado

Lo que el yordle no vio venir es que el Zed Battlecast estaba detrás suya, desenvainando sus cuchillas


	241. Guerra Relámpago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 8 de la "Saga de los Intrusos"

Cómo si de un duelo mexicano se tratase, los Emisarios del Mal habían acudido al laboratorio de Heimerdinger a la caza del Zed Battlecast, provocando un conflicto

"¿Venís a robarme mis creaciones?" - les preguntó malhumorado

El Zed Battlecast, situado tras Heimerdinger, se encontraba a punto de atravesarlo

"¡Estúpido yordle! ¡Apártate!" - le gritó Viktor, disparando su Rayo de la Muerte

El Rayo inicialmente atravesó a una de las replicas del Zed Impostor, las cuales no parecían muy estables, y continuó dirigiéndose contra el científico yordle

El cabezón se alertó del ataque y pudo esquivarlo, siendo que el Ciber Ninja también lo esquivó, cambiando su posición por una de sus copias

"Estúpidos inferiores...." - murmuró el Battlecast antes de volver a cambiar su posición

"¡Viktor! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto?! ¡Invadir el santuario de otro científico!" - le empezó a regañar el inventor

"¡Heimerdinger! ¡Estamos aquí por un Zed Battlecast! ¡Tiene planeado robar tus misiles!" - le replicó con rabia Syndra

"¡Jovencita! ¡Eso que dices son tonterías!" - le dijo antes de ensanchar sus ojos

Frente a él acababa de aparecer el llamado Zed Battlecast, con sus cuchillas preparadas para atacarlo, cosa que logró impedir Heimerdinger con una Granada de Electrones

"Tiene reflejos para ser un yordle..." - comentó Syndra

"¡¿Cómo ha llegado un Battlecast a mi laboratorio?!" - gritó mientras sacaba su lanzacohetes de mano

"Te lo he dicho, viene por tus cohetes" - le dijo Viktor mientras intentaba disparar a los clones de energía

Quedaban dos ninjas de energía, los cuales eran mucho más rápidos que el que destruyó Viktor, estos esquivaban todos los shurikens, rayos y cohetes

"Nos están haciendo perder el tiempo..." - dijo el Zed original

"Eso es mentira..." - dijo alguien desde detrás de ellos

En un momento de distracción, el autentico Zed Mecanizado agarró a Syndra por el cuello, mientras le señalaba con sus cuchillas

"Simplemente me adapto a vuestro juego... sois cuatro...." - les explicó el ninja tecnológico 

"No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte..." - dijo el Zed original

"Das pena, yo nunca suplicó" - se burló el ciber Zed

"Si lo matas no descubriremos nada de él..." - le intentó convencer el maestro de las sombras

"¿Piensas que vas a convencerme así?" - le preguntó el Proyecto 

"Eres un necio, él no esta hablando contigo" - le respondió Viktor

Para cuando ya era tarde, el enemigo se percató de que un aura morada le estaba rodeando, al parecer era el poder que podía emanar Syndra

"Pobre niño pequeño..." - se burló la maestra del caos

En apenas unos segundos, el Zed Battlecast fue lanzado directo contra el muro del laboratorio

"Infelices...." - murmuró el Proyecto

**_CUENTA ATRÁS DE LOS MISILES INICIADA_ **

"¡¿Quién ha activado la cuenta atrás?!" - preguntó Heimerdinger alterado

"Este es el Zed real... ¿habrá sido uno de los clones?" - comentó el científico androide

"No sois los únicos que habéis venido acompañados...." - les dijo el villano Battlecast

"Jajajajajaja" - una risa se escuchaba desde el panel de mandos

Los Emisarios del Mal y Heimerdinger giraron para ver de quien se trataba, para disgusto de Viktor, no era alguien agradable

"¡Jinx ya ha preparado los fuegos artificiales!" - gritó emocionada


	242. Enemigos sin honor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 8 de la "Saga de los Intrusos"

Los Emisarios del Mal de Viktor habían irrumpido en el laboratorio de Heimerdinger con motivo de capturar al Zed Proyecto/Battlecast, quien a su vez había intentado matar al yordle

El problema es que tras una pelea con el ninja cibernético, este había sido ayudado por Jinx, la cafeinómana, a activar la secuencia de despegué de misiles

"Heimerdinger, ¿qué dirección tienes programado para los misiles?" - le preguntó Viktor

"No tenía ninguna todavía, no estaban listos para ser usados" - le respondió algo aliviado al recordar este dato

"Oh, no te preocupes, cabezoncio" - le dijo Jinx desde arriba - "Les he puesto rumbo a volar hacía Piltover..."

Esto ultimo lo dijo canturreando como una loca

"El otro Zed esta controlado, dirijámonos a por esa lunática" - les ordenó el doctor

"Aún no estoy derrotado..." - murmuró el Zed Malvado

En un estallido de luz, el Zed Battlecast se levantó y corrió hacía la puerta trasera, escapando del laboratorio

"Esta bien... seguidlo... yo y Heimerdinger nos encargamos..." - les dijo el científico

Los dos villanos siguieron sus instrucciones y corrieron tras el Proyecto en cuestión 

"Lo de que te ayude a detenerlo era algo humorístico, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó el yordle

Viktor le redirigió una mirada fría y de odio, obviamente el no había elegido hacer equipo con el yordle y tampoco tener que enfrentarse a Jinx, simplemente no era momento de su agrado

"Esta bien, noto que hablabas con racionalidad" - comentó poco después el inventor

"Tu distrae a la loca, yo subiré por detrás" - le dijo antes de largarse fuera de la visión de Jinx

"¡Oye! ¡Cabezón!" - le gritó la agitadora 

" **No hables así a tus mayores** "

"Cállate por una vez, Espinas" - le replicó Jinx

"¿Qu-qué quieres niña?" - le preguntó intentando no enfadarla, pues Heimerdinger sabía que ella era extremadamente peligrosa

"¡Pium!" - le dijo sonriente la loca de pelo azul

"¿Pium?" - repitió extrañado el inventor

"¡Pium Pium!" - gritó mientras disparaba su lanzacohetes

El científico yordle se alejó para esquivar el impacto con el misil, que de hecho abrió un agujero en el suelo de su laboratorio

"¡¿Con qué te crees que estas jugando?!" - le gritó enfadado

" **Creo que podría demandarnos** "

"Espinas, ves demasiada televisión" - le dijo Jinx - "En un minuto el labo hará KABOOM" 

" **Pero eso lo miraste hace dos minutos, ya tendría que haber hecho KABOOM** "

"¿Y donde demonios está el KABOOM?" - se preguntó algo enfadada

La bala perdida se giró y vio a Viktor enfrente suya, junto al panel de lanzamiento, ahora cancelado por el heraldo de las máquinas

"Creo que se te acabó la diversión" - le dijo fríamente Viktor

El villano parecía haber llegado usando un ascensor industrial, utilizado obviamente para llegar hasta la zona elevada

En ese instante, unas sirenas empezaron a sonar desde fuera y uno de los puños de Vi rompieron la pared del edificio

"¡Jinx estas detenida! ¡Entrégate ahora mismo!" - le gritó Caitlyn desde la zona baja

"¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Aguafiestas!" - le gritó Jinx

La loca cambió de arma y se lanzó de espaldas desde la plataforma, Viktor se quedó atónito cuando vio que le estaba disparando su Megacohete Mortal


	243. La gente estalla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 8 de la "Saga de los Intrusos"

El Supermegacohete Mortal, o Megacohete, impactó contra los misiles de Heimerdinger y su puesto de mandos, generando una tremenda explosión en arena

El yordle inventor y las agentes pudieron salir rápidamente, pues se encontraban prácticamente a pocos pasos de las puertas, pero la explosión pilló tanto a Viktor como a Jinx

"¡Jinx! ¡Viktor!" - gritó Vi al ver el laboratorio arder

"Mi laboratorio... mi trabajo..." - decía con tristeza el yorlde

"Jajajajajajaj" - sonaba una risa desde detrás del humo

"¡Jinx!" - gritó Caitlyn, siguiendo la voz

La oficial de Piltover estuvo a punto de seguirla, hasta que escuchó una voz que le llamaba

"Vi...." - sonaban unas palabras metálicas 

La chica de pelo rosa se giró para ver entre las llamas la figura de Viktor, rodeado de una especie de aura morada, señal de que se estaba teleportando

"Ve y atrápala..." - dijo antes de desmaterializarse

La muchacha de Zaun asintió y se reunió con su compañera, siendo que las dos persiguieron a Jinx, esta les evadió de muchas formas (muy creativas) durante horas

Finalmente le echaron las manos encima y le mandaron a comisaría, entre otras acusaciones y delitos estaba hurto, extorsión, huir de la justicia y muchas más

"Así que Viktor se ha salvado..." - comentó Caitlyn

"Si, es alguien difícil de matar" - le dijo mientras se disponía a irse

"Acuérdate de decirle lo que hemos descubierto" - le recordó la sheriff

"Que sí, que sí" - le dijo antes de echar un ultimo vistazo a la celda de Jinx

"Brilla, brilla, pelirrosita, ya arrancaré tu cabezitaaa" - cantaba como una loca

Vi se puso en camino al laboratorio de Viktor, siendo que cuando llegó recibió un mensaje de Caitlyn, en tan solo diez minutos Jinx había escapado

Al parecer había ido a buscar un guarda y la celda ya había sido reventada desde dentro

"Vaya día hemos tenido...." - la chica de pelo rosa notaba algo raro

Taliyah no estaba en su silla leyendo, Blitzcrank no barría y Orianna no estaba presente, decidió ir a su habitación, lugar donde Viktor reposaba

El doctor se encontraba en la cama, sin su peto de hierro y con varias vendas, al parecer había recibido en su torso varias quemaduras, su máscara aun seguía en su rostro

"Veo que te pilló de lleno" - comentó al ver las heridas

"Por suerte pude activar el escudo de mi armadura, esta pudo absorber parte del impacto" - dijo mientras jadeaba

"Te he dicho que no hables tanto" - le regañó Taliyah 

"LAS PROBABILIDADES DE EMPEORAR SI HABLA ES DEL 15%" - le advirtió Blitzcrank

"¿Averiguaste por qué ese Zed vino y me trajo el cadáver?" - preguntó el doctor haciendo caso omiso a sus "compañeros"

"Al parecer no fue Zed... lo mató un Rayo de la Muerte..." - le dijo mientras le daba un expediente

"Eso es ridículo... ¿a quién pertenece este expediente?" - le preguntó al ver una imagen suya dentro

"El hombre al que mataron tenía parte de la cara quemada, por eso no le reconocías" - le respondió la chica de Piltover

"¿Reconocerlo?" - se extrañó Viktor

"El ADN corresponde al de Griffin" - le dijo para su sorpresa - "Tu hermano"


	244. Perdida

Era por la noche, muy tarde, Viktor parecía no poder dormir, se encontraba en la sala de observación, la cual poseía un gran tragaluz por el que ver la luna

El heraldo de las máquinas se encontraba observándola, perdido en el brillo y en su memoria, pensando en lo ocurrido anteriormente

"Viktor" - le llamó una voz mecánica

"¿Quién anda ahí?" - preguntó el doctor sin alarmarse demasiado

"Somos la Bola y Orianna" - respondió la dama metálica

"Es tarde, deberías reposar en tu habitación" - le comentó el científico

"Su advertencia es tardía, pues llevo repitiendo este proceso desde hace seis lunas" - le dijo Orianna en contestación

"Yo no, hoy es la primera noche donde noto falta de sueño" - le dijo Viktor

"¿Es posible que compartamos una misma razón?" - preguntó la muchacha metálica - "¿Cuál es el dato de no puede resistirse a recordar?"

"Mi hermano... está muerto... sin embargo ha reaparecido... nuevamente muerto... parece una siniestra burla..." - dijo con la voz temblorosa

"No es posible fallecer dos veces" - argumentó Orianna

"Si... supongo que será de otro universo... pero eso ahora no me importa... cuando vi el cuerpo pensé en quemarlo pero luego... era Griffin..." - dijo con tristeza

"¿Cuantas veces lo ha visto morir?" - preguntó la chica robot

"Orianna, los humanos sin evolucionar solo pueden vivir una vez, el murió hará un año o año y medio" - le explicó Viktor - "Él era lo único que tenía en aquel entonces"

"Las probabilidades indican que tal vez sea el shock" - le dijo la muchacha

"Puede ser... ¿y tú? ¿por qué vienes aquí?" - preguntó con la voz rota

"Vengo para librarme de pensamientos que os impliquen a vosotros" - le respondió con un tono algo más fuerte y elevado

"¿Estas... enfadada?"- preguntó extrañado el doctor

"Podría usarse como sinónimo" - aclaró la androide

"¿Por qué? No recuerdo..." - intentó pensar Viktor

"Os olvidasteis de IAN" - le interrumpió bruscamente

IAN, la inteligencia artificial de Viktor, había sido destruida cuando se sacrificó para salvarles del Xerath Battlecast

"¿IAN? No nos hemos olvidado de...." - intentó decirle

"Si lo habéis hecho, evadís mencionarlo y nunca mostrais afecto por lo que hizo" - le dijo la chica de acero

"Orianna, es complicado" - le intentó explicar

Indirectamente IAN también había dado cobijo al Xerath Battlecast e hizo muchas cosas que pusieron en peligro a todos

"IAN merece recordado tanto como Griffin" - le dijo Orianna

"No, no es lo mismo, IAN no es igual que Griffin" - le dijo ofendido por la comparación

"Si son lo mismo, IAN también era mi hermano" - le dijo antes de darse la vuelta e irse

El heraldo de las máquinas dio un suspiro y luego se cruzó de brazos, observando a la Bola, que se había quedado en la sala

"Supongo que todos hemos perdido ha alguien" - murmuró mientras levantaba la Bola - "Sera mejor que lleve esta cosa a su habitación"

De camino, paró por su sala de ordenadores, encendió la luz y echando un vistazo al principal, el cual acogió a IAN durante su existencia

"Lo hiciste bien... lo hiciste muy bien..." - dijo antes de apagar la luz


	245. Partida en el "Bar sin nombre"

Era de noche, probablemente muy tarde, los hechos ocurren en Bilgewater, o Aguas Estancadas, en una taberna cercana y un tanto vacía, se trata de un bar para criminales

Allí se encuentra en una de las mesas el timador conocido como Twisted Fate junto a su compañero de fechorías Graves, ambos bebiendo

"¿Cuando dices que venía esos tipos?" - le preguntó el hombre del sombrero

"Dijo que a la medianoche, de todos modos no son tipos cualquiera, son peces gordos" - le advirtió el forajido

"Los peces gordos no dejan de ser peces" - le dijo el jugador de cartas

"Aun así nunca viene mal algo de respeto" - dijo una voz metalizada 

Twisted y Graves se giraron para ver a Viktor, el heraldo de las máquinas, acompañado de Thresh, el carcelero

"Buenas noches, caballeros" - les saludó el delincuente con sombrero

El dúo de villanos se sentaron en silencio, momento en el que Twisted Fate repartió cartas para todos los presentes

"¿Piensas que nuestro encuentro es por el juego?" - preguntó Thresh

"No, sin embargo no viene mal una partida mientras hablamos" - le respondió el hombre del sombrero

Graves sacó un cigarro y empezó a fumárselo, ofreció uno a Viktor y Thresh pero estos se negaron, no estaban en estado de fumar

"Bueno, Viktor, ¿sobre qué quieres hablar conmigo?" - le preguntó el delincuente

"Alguien invadió mi laboratorio e intento asesinarme hace unos días, ¿sabes algo sobre el tema?" - le dijo el androide

"Se habla mucho de quien pudo invadir el inaccesible laboratorio de Viktor" - dijo como si fuera algo importante

"Fate, ve al grano" - le aconsejó su compañero

"Hay rumores de que fue Jayce, aunque hay quienes creen que pudo ser una especie de ninja" - le empezó a contar - "No hay pruebas de ninguno pero si muchos rumores"

"Ya he descartado la segunda opción y la primera es muy improbable" - le dijo el doctor - "¿Sabéis de alguna otra probabilidad?"

"No he oído muchos detalles, sucedió hace poco, de todos modos ese tal Jayce ya lo logró una vez, ¿por qué no volvería a hacerlo?" - le preguntó Twisted

"Borré eso de su memoria" - le contestó brevemente

"Conozco a un par de gente a la que me gustaría hacerle eso" - murmuró Graves

"Siento no poder ayudar en...." - las palabras del hombre con sombrero cesaron

El fantasma y el cyborg se giraron para ver el bar, anteriormente vacío, lleno de hombres con ropas de color marrón y con armas

"Tengo un mal presentimiento" - comentó Graves

"Me temo que tienes razón" - les dijo el espectro

De entre todos los maleantes uno avanzó hacía donde estaban ellos, siendo que los Emisarios del Mal llegaron a sorprenderse por quien era

Se trataba de un capitán pirata con un brazo robotico, un sombrero de corsario, barba y lo que parecía una casaca de color rojo, con guantes negros

"Veo que esta es una reunión muy interesante" - dijo el pirata con cierta fríaldad

Viktor reconoció al que una vez llegó a ser miembro de la Liga de las Leyendas, el equipo de Jayce, y enemigo suyo

"Hola, Gangplank" - le saludó Thresh


	246. Inoperable

Viktor había acudido a Twisted Fate y Graves en busca de información acerca del intruso de su laboratorio junto con Thresh, pero únicamente obtuvieron un par de rumores

Para su desdicha, en el llamado "Bar sin nombre" apareció Gangplank y su tripulación, quienes parecían tener intenciones hostiles 

"Hola, Gangplank, ¿qué tal la vida?" - le saludó Twisted Fate

"Turbulenta" - le respondió rudamente 

"Veo que has sustituido a esos héroes por una banda de incultos" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"La mejora se nota" - comentó Thresh

"¿Y qué quieres ahora? Nos estas molestando" - le dijo bruscamente Graves

"Tengo una cuenta pendiente con vosotros dos" - dijo mientras desenvainaba su sable

"¿Quienes? ¿Nosotros?" - le preguntó el maleante burlonamente

"Twisted..." - le advirtió Graves

"Sí, pero hoy no voy a cobrarme el favor" - dijo resaltando su brazo mecánico - "Vengo a por ti"

Viktor se sorprendió sumamente cuando vio que el pirata de Aguas Estancadas se refería a él

"¿A por mi?" - preguntó extrañado - "Creí que ya no eras un héroe"

"Y nunca lo he sido, la sed de sangre sigue corriendo por mis venas" - le dijo mientras se acercaba al científico

"Si es una venganza personal...." - intentó decir Thresh

"No es ninguna venganza... al menos por hoy..." - dijo esto ultimo mirando a Graves y Fate

"Trabajas una vez para Miss Fortune y te marcan de por vida" - murmuró Twisted

"Que te calles" - le aconsejó nuevamente Graves

"Necesito que me ayudes con esto" - dijo mientras dejaba caer su brazo izquierdo en la mesa

"¿Con tu brazo? Pensé que el mejor técnico de Bilgewater te lo había diseñado" - comentó mientras lo inspeccionaba 

"Tuve cierta discrepancia con él" - comentó Gangplank, haciendo que sus marineros empezaran a reír

"Si lo que buscas es ayuda, aquí no la encontraras, te recuerdo que Nautilus no te tiene mucho aprecio" - dijo mientras se levantaba 

Esto provocó que el pirata sacará su pistola y apuntará a Viktor, Graves se levantó y apuntó al pirata con su escopeta, la tripulación desenfundó armas y Thresh preparó su guadaña

"Señores, todos somos campeones, solucionemos esto" - dijo el hombre de las cartas

"No pienso ayudar a este borracho de mar" - dijo el carcelero con asco

"Entonces no perdonaré la vida a estos villanos de opereta" - argumentó el capitán

"Pues en estos casos únicamente po.... ¡huir!" gritó Twisted Fate lanzando sus cartas amarillas

Las cartas doradas del vándalo podían inmovilizar brevemente a los piratas, luego fue el momento de que Graves soltara su bomba de humo

"¡No dejéis que escape!" - gritó Gangplank a sus hombres

Sin embargo tanto los Emisarios del Mal como los delincuentes pudieron escapar entre el caos y la confusión del momento

"Al final no hemos sacado mucho en claro" - comentó Thresh ya en la lejanía

"Sin embargo podemos descartar a lo nacidos en Bilgewater" - comentó el científico 

Obviamente el hombre de acero no se rendiría hasta averiguar que rata era la que había invadido su laboratorio


	247. Algo salió mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga del Mundo Corrupto"

Este capitulo va a suceder no solo en una dimensión alterna, sino también en el pasado, a la par que la Parte 200

Los hechos empiezan en un laboratorio, lleno de científicos, los cuales parecen estar tratando con un nuevo mineral

"¿Habéis terminado de analizar la gema?" - preguntó el científico jefe

"Si, Doctor Ziska, sin embargo parecen ser un tanto imprecisos" - comentó un ayudante

"¿Imprecisos? ¿Qué problema hay al analizar un mineral?" - preguntó su superior

"Según el escaner térmico parece estar vi...." - sin embargo sus palabras fueron interrumpidas

Un fuerte ruido proveniente de las alarmas empezó a sonar por todo el laboratorio, parpadeando con una luz roja

"¡Doctor Ziska!" - gritó uno de los miembros del equipo - "¡Pongan a salvo la gema!"

Las puertas de detrás suya empezaron a cerrarse, para impedir que el intruso entrara

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" - preguntó el jefe

"El intruso... no podremos retener..." - respondía entre jadeo y jadeo

De pronto una especie de humo negro empezó a filtrarse por las rendijas de la puerta de acero reforzado, la niebla negra inundó la sala y finalmente adoptó una forma humana

El ser era una especie de médico de la peste, con sombrero y gabardina, también parecía tener un maletín que llevaba apoyado sobre el hombro izquierdo

"¿Quién es usted?" - le preguntó uno de los científicos

"Saludos, compañeros, Doctor Ziksa" - les saludó el extraño hombre

"¿Singed? ¿Eres tú?" - le preguntó desconcertado el encargado

"Es extraño que me recuerde, pues tachó mi nombre del proyecto" - le recordó Singed

"T-tu.... no ayudaste en nada" - le dijo con voz temblorosa

"¡Encontré esa piedra! ¡Realicé los análisis iniciales! ¡Todo lo que tenéis es gracias a mi!" - les contestó con ira y rabia - "Y ya es hora de que me lo lleve"

El cuerpo del doctor de la plaga se desvaneció en el humo negro, siendo que cuando volvió a traspasar las puertas había desaparecido la gema

"¡Se ha llevado la gema!" - gritó uno de los científicos

El cuerpo esparcido y formado por niebla negra volvió a materializarse en la azotea del edificio conjunto al laboratorio

"Ahora podré seguir examinándote, mi pequeño amigo" - comentó mientras observaba el mineral de color rojo

"¡Yo creo que no!" - gritó una voz perteneciente a la de una mujer

Se oyó el sonido de un disparó que, por fortuna para Singed, acabó errando

"¿Quién osa interponerse?" - preguntó con enfado

En unas escaleras de metal pudo observar a la francotiradora, se trataba de Caitlyn, la declarada heroína de Piltover

Al contrario que en nuestro mundo, esta llevaba unas ropas parecidas a la de los cazadores, con sombrero e incluso gafas de sol

"Has cometido un error" - dijo con una voz fría

Singed volvió a desmaterializarse, esta vez acercándose a la mujer e invadiendo su espacio, produciendo que no pudiese respirar ni ver

El médico realmente quería anestesiarla y usarla de cobaya, pero cuando escuchó la barandilla romperse y un estruendo, volvió a su forma humana 

"No puede ser" - murmuró atemorizado

Caitlyn había caído desde las escaleras hasta el asfalto, abriéndose la cabeza y muriendo


	248. Rabia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga del Mundo Corrompido"

Siguiendo en el universo de "Plaga", nos encontramos a Jayce, quien no presenta cambio alguno con su contraparte habitual

Este se encuentra diseñando su martillo de batalla, pues una lucha con su archinemesis Viktor (sigue siendo su serie) lo dañó

"Tal vez necesite... no... algo más duradero..." - murmuraba para si mismo

Su laboratorio estaba completamente desordenado y su concentración era tan grande que no podía escuchar claramente el timbre

A la cuarta o quinta vez fue cuando por fin se espabiló y acudió a su visitante, o visitantes, pues se trataba de la policía

"Buenas tardes, agentes, ¿ocurre algo?" - les preguntó sonriente

Los dos policías se miraron entre sí y luego el más moreno le puso la mano sobre su hombro derecho, con la cara de tristeza en su cara

"Sentimos mucho tener que decírtelo... pero Caitlyn... ha tenido un accidente..." - le informó el hombre lo mejor que pudo

El defensor del mañana cambió su rostro a uno muy pálido, solo unas pocas cosas pasaban por su mente en aquel momento

"¿Dónde se encuentra?" - preguntó con la voz rota - "Quiero verla..."

"Pero.. no le aconsejamos... ella se encuentra..." - intentó decirle el otro agente

"He dicho que quiero verla...." - les volvió a solicitar

El viaje se le hizo eterno, en parte porque sabía que iba a encontrarse con su novia muerta, la misma novia que esta mañana le despidió con una sonrisa

Al llegar a la escena del crimen vio que llevaba su habitual traje de caza, su sombrero, su escopeta favorita, con una sábana donde debía estar su cabeza

"¿Quién ha hecho esto?" - les preguntó sin apartar la mirada de ella

"No lo sabemos todavía" - le respondió el agente

" **Yo si lo sé** " - dijo una voz distorsionada

El hombre se giró hacía los policías, pero estos habían iniciado una conversación entre ellos, por lo que volvió a prestar atención a sus alrededores

" **Estoy aquí** " - volvió a hablar la voz

El sonido provenía de un lugar cercano, con la excusa de investigar la escena siguió el a la voz hasta toparse con una gema roja

Al parecer Singed la había soltado con el shock del descubrir que la chica había muerto

"¿Tú me estas hablando?" - preguntó el héroe

" **Si, necesito que me lleves a un lugar seguro, allí te diré quien la mató** " - le respondió casi telepáticamente 

"¿Crees que voy a tragarme tal cuento?" - le dijo Jayce ofendido

" **¿Qué tienes que perder?** " - le preguntó el mineral

Jayce respiró profundamente y guardó la gema, luego fue a hablar con los agentes y tras recibir alguna que otra condolencia se dirigió a su laboratorio

"Muy bien, ahora vas a explicarme por qué hablas" - le exigió el hombre del mañana - "Y luego vas a decirme quién mató a Caitlyn"

" **Has de saber, antes que nada, que ahí afuera existe todo un sin fin de mundos, distintos unos de otros** " - le empezó a contar la gema

"¿Te refieres a un multiverso?" - le preguntó algo escéptico 

" **Sí, y todos ellos tienen algo en común que trae su destrucción** " - le respondió la voz con tranquilidad - " **Se trata de Viktor** "


	249. Entregado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga del Mundo Corrompido"

Caitlyn había fallecido, al menos las de un universo alterno, provocando unos acontecimientos que llevaron a Jayce a entrar en contacto con una gema roja que podía hablarle

Este empezó a hablarle acerca del multiverso y que Viktor era un peligro exponencial en todas las realidades existentes

"¿Viktor es quién mató a Caitlyn?" - le preguntó directamente Jayce

" **Sí y no, primero déjame hablarte sobre....** " - intentó decirle el mineral rojizo

"¡Dímelo ahora o te romperé en mil pedazos!" - le amenazó el cansado héroe

" **Vas a escuchar todo lo que te diga y te diré lo quieres saber cuando haya terminado** " - le replicó la gema roja

"...." - el inventor únicamente pudo guardar silencio

" **Mi origen se haya en un universo muy alejado, el Viktor de aquella dimensión era un amigo mio, casi un hermano** " - le empezó a contar

"Pensé que habías dicho que todos eran malos" - le interrumpió Jayce

" **Se podría decir que él era el único bueno, pues su ambición era adaptar a los seres humanos a nuestro mundo, el cual se precipitaba al caos** " 

Jayce escuchaba atentamente su historia, fascinado por todo lo que le contaba acerca del multiverso

" **Me ofrecí voluntario para sus primeros experimentos, los cuales me convirtieron en un ser de energía, tras esto creó las Máquinas de Batalla** " 

"¿Máquinas de Batalla?" - preguntó extrañado por el nombre

" **Teníamos nombres propios, pero los terroristas nos llamaban así, en una ocasión también me llamaron Xerath** "

"¿Cómo el Xerath de este mundo? Eso tiene sentido, pues aquí también es un héroe" - comentó al escuchar esto

Cada palabra dicha por Jayce jugaba más en favor de la gema roja

" **Una vez liberado nuestro mundo, fuimos a muchos otros con el mismo objetivo, desgraciadamente uno de los muchos Viktor acabó con nuestro líder** "

La conversación entre ambos era completamente mental, por lo que Xerath podía simular fácilmente la pena o el dolor

" **Intente vengarlo y encarcelar a los terroristas, sin embargo me atraparon en una especie de ordenador, al estar hecho de energía** " 

"Todo eso es muy bonito, pero ¿cómo llegaste a mi mundo?" - le dijo Jayce

" **Cuando por fin salí de aquella cárcel, desestabilizaron mi núcleo y me arrojaron por un portal dimensional al espacio, a tú espacio** " - le siguió contando

"Supongo que te esparciste y caerías con la energía residual, erosionando en un mineral" - terminó de deducir el campeón

Antes de poder proseguir, llamaron a la puerta del inventor, como estaba cerca este se levantó y se dispuso a recibir a Singed

"Disculpe, ¿le conozco de algo?" - le preguntó confundido

"Mi nombre es Singed, venía a entregarme" - le respondió el médico de la plaga

"¿Entregarse?" - se extrañó el inventor

" **Ese es el hombre que me encontró, ese es el hombre que mató a Caitlyn** " 

Jayce se esforzó en tranquilizarse, se dio media vuelta, ignoró a su visitante y agarró su martillo aun sin reparar

"Voy a cogerte prestado" - comentó mientras colocaba a "Xerath" en su martillo, haciendo que este se rodeara de rayos rojos

"Supongo que vas a escoltarme hasta comisaría..." - comentó algo dudoso

"Por supuesto.... escoltarte...." - dijo fríamente mientras activaba su martillo


	250. Corrompido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga del Mundo Corrompido"

Siguiendo los acontecimientos de partes anteriores, nos encontramos en un universo donde Caitlyn ha muerto a manos de Singed, y donde Xerath aparentemente ha resurgido

La historia, sin embargo, toma comienzo en el laboratorio secreto de Singed, quien ha sido encontrado hace pocas horas por la policía... o las cenizas que quedaron de él...

" **Veo que me has fusionado con tu arma... algo inteligente...** " - comentó Xerath

"No quiero que hables" - le ordenó Jayce

" **Yo no tengo la culpa de su muerte, tu eres quien empleó mal mi poder** " - le dijo la voz

"Necesito paz para encontrar lo que he venido a buscar...." - murmuró con enfado

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" - preguntó una voz metalizada

Jayce se llevó una sorpresa al darse la vuelta y toparse con los Emisarios del Mal, liderados por un Viktor, quien aun tenía operativo su tercer brazo

En este mundo, los Emisarios estaban compuestos por Zed (en su versión ninja blanco), Fiddlesticks (fantasma), Diana (de fuego), Shaco (con una camisa de fuerza) y Nocturne (con capucha y dagas en sus brazaletes) 

"No tengo tiempo para juegos" - les replicó el antiguo héroe

"Me temo que tenemos asuntos por resolver" - le dijo Viktor en nombre de su grupo

"¿Asuntos? Te advierto que no estoy de humor" - le aconsejó Jayce a su enemigo

"¿De humor?" - preguntó Shaco acercándose - "El humor consiste en chistes, matar al amigo de Shaco no es ningún chiste"

En el momento en que el hombre del martillo escuchó a Shaco llamar a esa escoria de Singed "amigo" se desató una especie de rabia en él

Jayce se volteó y disparó su Cañón de Mercurio contra el payaso, este intentó esquivarlo copiándose a sí mismo, pero la potencia aumentada por Xerath le mató en el acto

"¡Shaco!" - gritó Diana al ver como el rayo le atravesaba

"¡¿Qué has hecho?!" - gritó Nocturne al ver como  se convertía en polvo

"Viktor, he soportado bastante de ti y de tus estúpidos secuaces" - le dijo con ira en sus palabras - "Si te paras a pensarlo todo esto es por tu culpa"

"Deja de decir tonterías" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

Cada palabra dicha por Viktor hacía que Jayce se enfadara más, hasta el punto en que volvió a activar su martillo, amenazante 

"¡A por él!" - gritó Viktor como orden de ataque

Los villanos se dispersaron, procurando atacar desde distintos ángulos, aunque el Rayo de Mercurio de Jayce pudo golpear fácilmente a Fiddlesticks

En este universo él era un fantasma, pero por alguna extraña razón comenzó a desaparecer, poco a poco hasta la nada

"No vas a poder acertar a todos" - dijo Zed desde sus espaldas

"Tienes razón, no pudo..." - comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro

El antiguo defensor del mañana había conseguido crear un arma más poderosa que cualquiera de procedencia noxiana, capaz de desintegrarlos a todos

El inventor cambió el modo de su martillo y golpeó fuertemente el suelo, provocando una onda de electricidad roja que paralizó a los villanos

"Así va a ser mucho más fácil" - dijo antes de disparar a quemarropa a Zed

Mientras el Jayce Corrompido asesinaba a Nocturne, Viktor solo pudo alargar su mano y juntarla con la de Diana, esperando su final

"Después de ti... caerán los demás Viktor..." - le aseguró Jayce

"Alguno habrá que te haga frente..." - le dijo con confianza, pues incluso en sus últimos momentos Viktor se mostraba orgulloso de ser quien era 

Jayce desintegró a la pareja, después pasó por la base de los Emisarios para cambiar sus ropas por unas más apropiadas, el negro simboliza la muerte y eso le espera a quien le enfrente 

" **¿Sabes cual es tu misión?** " 

"Destruir a todos los Viktor" - confirmó el Jayce Renegado


	251. Cristales y Rumble

Era una mañana algo tranquila, ya habían pasado algunos días después de lo ocurrido en el Bar "Sin Nombre" y Viktor debía volver a la rutina, más concretamente a repararse.

El heraldo de las máquinas estaba intentando reparar su tercer brazo, el cual se volvió a averiar como de costumbre.

"Viktor, ¿estas ocupado?" - le preguntó una voz femenina metalizada

"Si, lo estoy, necesito tiempo y silencio para poder reparar mi tercer brazo" - le respondió el científico

"Pero ha venido un mago yordle, dice conocerle y que quiere verle" - le dijo Orianna

El doctor se levantó y dejó sus instrumentos a un lado para poder encontrarlos después, luego fue a la sala central, donde se encontraban Veigar y Rumble.

"¿Qué os he dicho de no entrar con portales?" - le dijo Viktor a su compañero

"Si no cambiaras tus entradas cada tres días...." - comentó el brujo algo frío

El cyborg dirigió su mirada a Rumble, el Mecánico, a quien recordaba por su participación en el Escuadrón Omega hace unos meses

"¿Por qué has traído a ese yordle?" - preguntó el villano de hierro

"Eh, tengo nombre" - se quejó el yordle azulado

"Rumble quería obtener algo de ti y lleva una diez horas dándome la lata" - le explicó el hechicero

"Corrección, once horas" - le corrigió el inventor enano

El Maestro del Mal se giró y observó fríamente a su compañero yordle, obviamente estaba muy harto de él, si le había traído era para quitárselo de encima.

"¿Algo de mí? ¿De qué se trata?" - preguntó con cierto enfado, pues la llamada "Amenaza Mecánica" no era alguien que le cayese bien

"Quisiera saber si tenías a mano un cristal Hextech" - le dijo Rumble

"¿Has dicho cristal Hextech?" - preguntó con cierto enfado

En el pasado Viktor había intentado obtener un cristal de Hextech a través de Jayce, cosa que provocó uno de sus experimentos fallidos más oscuros.

"No, no tengo ninguno, y aunque lo tuviera no te lo daría" - le dijo el doctor

"¿Y qué hay de ese?" - preguntó mientras señalaba su cetro, localizado sobre la mesa

"Ese es mi cetro, propulsado con energía Hextech" - le respondió el villano de acero - "No está al acceso de nadie"

"Bueno, pero me lo vas a dar, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó sonriente - "Al fin de al cabo Veigar me dijo que podrías darme uno"

"Yo no te dije eso, te dije que preguntaríamos" - le corrigió el yordle con sombrero

"No voy a darte el cristal de mi cetro" - le dijo Viktor molesto

"Pero yo le daría mejor uso que tu" - le dijo el yordle azulado

"¿Tu? ¿Mejor uso que yo?" - repitió el científico

Viktor empezó a soltar una leve carcajada antes de volver a referirse a los yordles.

"Tu eres un inventor de pacotilla comparado con mi intelecto" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿En serio crees eso?" - le preguntó Rumble sonriente

"Vete mejor a ver a Thresh y vendele tu alma" - le aconsejó el androide

La tensión entre ambos inventores hizo que Veigar se sentara y pasara de ellos, Rumble por su parte estaba dispuesto a llevarse el cristal.


	252. ¿Qué eres mejor?

Viktor había recibido la visita de Veigar y Rumble, quien quería un cristal Hextech que el científico poseía en su cetro de poder Zaunita

"Veigar, ¿cuanto tiempo más se va a quedar tu amigo?" - le preguntó el doctor

"No es mi amigo, y no me hace caso" - le respondió el brujo

"No me puedo ir de aquí sin ese cristal, me hace falta para mi arsenal" - le dijo la amenaza mecánica

"No voy a dártelo, así que vete ahora mismo" - le ordenó el villano metalizado

En ese mismo momento Taliyah entró en la sala, topándose con el heraldo de las máquinas y los dos yordles, discutiendo

"¿Por qué estáis gritando?" - les preguntó con un libro en sus manos

"¿Quién es esta niña?" - preguntó Rumble al no reconocerla

"No me llames niña" - le dijo Taliyah

"Deberías acudir más a la liga" - le comentó Veigar

"Este (bababui) solo quiere hacerse con un cristal que poseo" - le explicó brevemente el científico supremo

"Pues echalo de la base" - le sugirió la tejedora de piedras

Viktor y Veigar se miraron entre ellos, realmente no se les había ocurrido entre riña y riña, por lo que luego dirigieron sus miradas hacía Rumble

"Únicamente quieres echarme porque soy mejor inventor que tu" - le dijo el yordle azulado

"Yo he creado vida de la nada, he creado androides, evoluciono gente, he fundado una legión de la perdición, ¿tu que has hecho?" - le preguntó fríamente

"Construir un lanzallamas de manos" - le contestó con orgullo

"Te doy una ultima oportunidad para irte" - le dijo el científico, viniendo de alguien como Viktor era un gesto muy piadoso

"Admítelo, soy mucho mejor que tú y tienes envi....." - Rumble no pudo terminar su frase

Viktor había pulsado un botón que había en uno de sus ordenadores cercanos, haciendo que la baldosa sobre la que se encontraba Rumble cayera

"¿Estará vivo?" - preguntó el hechicero

"Ni lo sé ni me importa" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

"Ese es el foso de los cocodrilos" - añadió Taliyah

Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante un par de segundos, luego Viktor ocultó nuevamente la baldosa, accionandola con el botón 

"De todos Veigar, te comentaré algo si veo restos de yordle muerto" - le dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

"Su estado no es nada prioritario" - comentó mientras se dirigía a la salida - "Nos vemos"

"No me traigas más aspirantes a cadáver" - le aconsejó el científico

Una vez ido, el doctor se acercó a una de las mesas y se sentó, estaba cansado de hablar con el quejica de Rumble, algo que les pasaba a todos

"Es normal que estés cansado" - le comentó la tejedora de piedras 

"Odio que la gente entre en mi laboratorio" - le dijo Viktor

"Si, bueno, para ser un laboratorio secreto entra mucha gente" - le dijo la muchacha

En ese momento Vi apareció por la puerta de entrada, parece que acababa de terminar de hacer la ronda diaria

"Hey, Viktor, me he encontrado con alguien que te andaba buscando" - le dijo la policía 

"Hola Viktor y Taliyah" - les saludó Rammus


	253. Un raro espécimen

Viktor se encontraba mentalmente inestable, no por sus creencias sobre la evolución o el hecho de estar viviendo con Vi, sino porque no paraban de molestarle diariamente.

El ultimo que había sido Rumble, un amigo de Veigar y al mismo tiempo antiguo aliado/enemigo suyo, ahora le tocaba el turno a Rammus.

"Buenas, Viktor y Taliyah" - les saludó el armadurillo

"Hola Rammus" - le devolvió el saludo Taliyah

El científico se negó a saludarle y en su lugar avanzó hacía la oficial de Piltover, quien podía notar que este estaba más o menos malhumorado.

"¿Por qué has traído aquí a Rammus?" - le preguntó con enfado

"Quería preguntarte algo, así que le traje" - le contestó tranquilamente

"Estoy harto de que traigas gente a mi laboratorio" - le dijo bastante irritado

"¿Qué estas harto? ¿Y a mi qué? Este sigue siendo un país libre" - le dijo cruzada de brazos

La pareja siguió gritándose y peleando, mientras que Rammus se sentaba en una silla cercana a la tejedora de piedras.

"Veo que ahora se pelean más" - comentó a su amiga

"Ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los que se pelean" - le dijo la joven sin apartar la visión del libro

"Veo que el laboratorio sigue igual que siempre, no me esperaba que quedara tan bien después del incidente" - dijo mientras miraba de lado a lado

Mientras esto ocurría, Blitzcrank observó a Rammus y se acercó a el para examinarlo mejor.

"Hola" - saludó el armadillo

"HOLA" - saludó el robot dorado

"Hola" - le devolvió el saludo Rammus

"HOLA" - volvió a saludar Blitzcrank

"Ho..." - estuvo a punto de decir Rammus

"Vale ya los dos, no quiero que os quedéis toda la tarde así" - les dijo Taliyah

"¿QUÉ ERES TU?" - preguntó el golem de vapor

"¿Qué soy yo? Soy un armadurillo" - le respondió sonriente

"NO RECONOZCO SU ESPECIE" - comentó el androide

"Eso es porque soy especi-al" - le dijo acompañado de un Badumm Tss

"No empieces con los chistes" - le pidió la tejedora de piedras

"¿ES UN INTRUSO?" - preguntó Blitzcrank

"No, es una especie de amigo mio" - le contestó Taliyah

De repente, notó como el heraldo de las máquinas se acercaba a él, con su típica compostura fría de máquina.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" - le preguntó el científico

El doctor parecía andar con prisas, como si hubiera aceptado a regañadientes.

"Venía preguntando por Veigar, vinimos juntos a Zaun pero le he perdí la pista" - le dijo con una sonrisa

"Estuvo aquí hasta hace poco, con el pirado de Rumble" - le respondió el villano - "Ahora debe de encontrarse en el desagüe central de Zaun"

"Suena paradisíaco" - comentó alegremente - "Eso significa que me toca ir para allá"

El extraño campeón se giró y se despidió de todos, incluido el golem de vapor.

"Adiós" - se despidió Rammus

"ADIÓS" - le imitó Blitzcrank

"Adiós" - repitió el armadurillo

"ADIÓS" - siguió despidiéndose el robot

"Adi...." - estuvo a punto de decir el campeón rodante

"Basta ya de despedidas" - les cortó el momento Taliyah

El rodillo viviente se marchó por uno de los portales, dando a parar a los desagües de Zaun, lugar donde se encontraba Veigar.


	254. Presencia de acero

Esta historia comienza en Zaun, poco después de que Viktor echará a Rumble de su laboratorio, aunque con quien empezamos es con Rammus.

El armadurillo se encuentra en los desagües de Zaun, buscando a alguien, y ese alguien es Veigar, el Maestro del Mal.

"Hey, Veigar" - le llamó la atención

El hechicero se volteó para ver a su recurrente prisionero, al cual había traído a Zaun.

"¿Donde te habías metido?" - le preguntó el mago

"Os perdí la pista en el mercado, así que fui a casa de Viktor" - le respondió Rammus

"Seguramente llegarías después de irnos" - comentó Veigar

"Por cierto, ¿no está Rumble contigo?" - le preguntó el armadillo

El hechicero señaló con su garra de metal una de las tuberías, la cual empezaba a hacer mucho ruido. A los pocos segundos Rumble salió de dentro.

El mecánico estaba cubierto de distintos potingues de Zaun, así como tener la parte derecha de su chaqueta arrancada por cocodrilos.

"No me avisaste de que tuviera cocodrilos" - le dijo la amenaza mecánica

"Y tu no me dijiste que querías robarle" - le acusó el maestro del mal

"¿Y ahora que hago? Me hace falta un cristal Hextech" - les dijo el yordle azulado

"¿Por qué no preguntas a otra persona? Viktor no es el único que debe saber del tema" - le propuso Rammus - "Ve a la biblioteca"

"No vais a ir a ninguna parte...." - dijo una voz metalizada 

Los tres reaccionaron al ruido, con Rumble y el armadillo enterándose de las palabras. Sin embargo no vieron a nadie, a pesar de haber escuchado una voz.

"¿Eso era una voz?" - preguntó el armadillo

"¿Voz? ¿Los gases de Zaun os han afectado o algo?" - le dijo el brujo

Entre el hedor, el sonido del metal siendo golpeado y el extraño ambiente, los tres campeones decidieron irse a una zona más centralizada donde hablar.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos" - les dijo Rammus

"No puedo irme todavía" - le dijo Rumble

"Pues quédate, nosotros nos marchamos" - le dijo el hechicero

El Maestro del Mal creó una especie de portal místico, a través del cual pasó junto con el armadillo, dejando a Rumble en Zaun.

El yordle azulado no sabía que hacer, en un primer pensamiento fue al mercado de Zaun, sin notar que alguien le seguía desde las alturas.

"¿Sabe donde puedo encontrar un cristal Hextech?" - preguntó a uno de los comerciantes

"Nosotros no traficamos" - respondió molesto por la pregunta

"¿Y sabe quien puede tener alguno?" - preguntó insistente

"Solamente se me ocurre Viktor..." - le fue a responder el hombre

Viktor, tanto preguntar  y siempre le decían lo mismo, el único hombre de Zaun con esa tecnología era Viktor. Esto hizo que estuviera a punto de abandonar su búsqueda.

"Y Jayce..." - terminó de contestarle

"¿Jayce?" - preguntó extrañado 

"Si, por lo que dicen, él logró arrebatarle uno a Viktor en el pasado" - le informó antes de atender a otro cliente

"Tal vez deba cambiar de tipo..." - murmuró mientras ponía rumbo a Piltover

Sin que el yordle lo notara, una mujer localizada entre las cornisas de los edificios se limitó a observar a Rumble, con intención de seguirle.


	255. Vigilados

Rumble se encontraba en Piltover, originalmente había ido con Veigar a pedirle un cristal Hextech. Sin embargo el científico no quiso, y Rumble tuvo que recurrir a otro tipo.

"Ahora mismo salgo" - dijo un hombre a través del interfono 

Jayce, el llamado defensor del mañana, abrió la puerta y se topo con la amenaza mecánica conocida como Rumble.

"¿Rumble? ¿Qué haces tu por aquí?" - le preguntó mientras le ofrecía pasar

"Venía a pedirte consejo" - le respondió mientras tomaba asiento en una silla

La silla estaba muy bien construida, con bastante resistencia y de madera, rompiendo con la estética del laboratorio pero pareciendo casual al mismo tiempo, era una buena silla.

"¿Sobre qué quieres saber?" - preguntó Jayce

"Ando buscando un cristal Hextech para mi máquina de combate, ¿sabes donde puedo conseguir uno?" - le dijo el yordle azulado

"¿Un cristal Hextech? ¿Para qué lo quieres?" - preguntó el héroe del martillo

"Quiero potenciar mi arsenal, esta un poco obsoleto" - le contestó Rumble

"El único cristal que poseía lo doné al museo de Piltover, aunque supongo que podría ayudarte con otros arreglos" - le sugirió Jayce

"Claro, toda ayuda es bienvenida" - le dijo la amenaza mecánica

Los dos inventores siguieron hablando de sus cosas, sin saber que estaban siendo observados desde la ventana del héroe. Más específicamente por una mujer.

La mujer tenía el pelo de color blanco, con un rostro muy estilizado y unos ojos que parecían ser implantes roboticos. Ella parecía entender lo que decían los dos campeones.

"¿Qué tenías pensado mejorar con el Hextech? Tal vez podamos encontrar una especie de sucedáneo" - le comentaba el defensor del mañana

"Mis arpones tienen un problema a la hora de redirigirse, parece que al dispararse se inclinan" - le dijo el yordle mecánico

La mujer siguió observándoles, parecía que no iba a poder encontrar nada de lo que había venido a buscar, es por ello por lo que estuvo a punto de marcharse.

En ese momento Rumble salió del laboratorio de Jayce, por lo visto habían tenido que interrumpir su reunión.

"Siento que tengas que volver otro día" - se disculpó el héroe

"No pasa nada, entiendo que si Viktor esta causando destrozos debas detenerle" - le empezó a comentar

La doncella de piel blanca logró recordar al yordle hablar de Viktor, por lo que siguió escuchando todo lo que pudo sobre dicho "incidente".

Tras escuchar lo que quería lanzó una especie de cuerdas al edificio de al lado, los cuales se retrajeron, mostrando sus piernas roboticas con cuchillas implantadas.

"Mira mamá, es Camille" - dijo una pequeña niña

"No le mires Mika...." - le dijo con una expresión de disgusto

Camille era una especie de justiciera que acababa de aparecer en Piltover. Ella había acabado con varios barones zaunitas y gangsters de los bajos fondos de Piltover.

Ella podía viajar fácilmente por la ciudad con sus piernas mejoradas, llegando fácilmente a donde se encontraba Viktor, quien iba acompañado de Nautilus.

"Derrumbaremos esta mina si es necesario, hasta encontrar el cristal" - le avisó el científico a su compañero

Eso era señal suficiente para que Camille seleccionara su próximo objetivo.


	256. Bautismo de Acero

Camille, la vigilante de Piltover, había estado siguiendo a Rumble, quien a su vez buscaba cristales Hextech. Sin embargo pronto cambio el seguimiento a Viktor.

El heraldo de las máquinas había encontrado un cristal Hextech en una mina e iba a explorarla, ilegalmente, con Nautilus. Aunque no sospechaba que Camille les observaba. 

"Menos mal que activé el escaner tras irse Rumble" - empezó a comentar Viktor - "Después de tantos meses he podido localizar otro cristal"

"¡No hables tanto y date prisa! ¡Seguro que algún héroe está por llegar!" - le dijo Nautilus

"Sigamos pues" - respondió el doctor

Viktor y el submarino viviente entraron en la mina sin percatarse de que la Sombra de Acero les seguía. La caverna era grande, parecía que alguien había estado cavando antes.

"Bien, pongámonos a ello cuanto..." - las palabras de Viktor duraron poco

Una especie de pinchos cayeron frente a ellos, clavándose en la tierra.

"¡¿Estalagmitas?!" - preguntó Nautilus

"No... alguien nos ha encontrado...." - le respondió fríamente

La mujer mejorada uso su Tiro de Ganchos para avanzar hasta colocarse delante de ellos, manteniendo su compostura.

"¡¿Quién es esa?!" - preguntó el coloso 

"Identificate, niña" - le ordenó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Mi nombre no importa ahora, lo que importa es cuanto tardes en caer en silencio" - le dijo con total tranquilidad

Viktor pulsó un botón de su cinturón, desplegando su recién reparado tercer brazo, el cual intentó acertar alguno de sus Rayos de la Muerte.

Nautilus por su parte intentó golpear a su enemigo con su ancla, pero la velocidad de la sombra de plata era tan superior que su Barrido Táctico pudo rebanar el brazo de Viktor.

"Otra vez no..." - se quejó el científico - "¡Nautilus! ¡Destruye a esa niña!" 

"No me llames niña" - sugirió Camille mientras se posicionaba delante suya y le apuntaba con su pierna/guadaña - "Soy mayor que tú"

"Mentalmente no" - le contradijo junto con un Rayo Repulsor de su pecho

La luchadora retrocedió un poco pero fue lo suficientemente evasiva como para esquivar el golpe de Nautilus.

"Le pegas a las mujeres, menudo hombre" - murmuró la chica albina

"¡Yo no soy un hombre!" - le dijo el ser de las profundidades

Los anclazos de Nautilus, ganchos de Camille y Rayos de Viktor llegaron a golpear todas las paredes de la mina. La cual empezaba a deteriorarse.

"¡Viktor! ¡La mina parece que se va a derrumbar!" - le advirtió el titán

"Lo sentimos, niña, pero vamos a tener que dejar esto para otro día" - le dijo el científico mientras se daba la vuelta

"No lo entiendes" - dijo Camille antes de colocarse entre ellos con sus ganchos - "No vais a salir vivos de aquí" 

El Ultimátum Hextech de la campeona había creado un área alrededor de ellos que no le permitían salir de la caverna

"Tu que empleas el don de la artesanía del Hextech para fines corruptos..." - empezó a decirle la mujer de acero

"Niña..." - dijo Viktor con cierta rabia

"Esta será tu tumba" - dijo Camille con sus ojos centelleando en colores azules

Segundos después toda la mina se vino abajo, sepultando a los tres campeones.


	257. Curar las heridas

Tras los sucesos de encontrarse y pelear contra Camille, Viktor había conseguido abrirse paso entre los escombros y ahora intentaba encontrar a su compañero Nautilus.

El titán de las profundidades sobresalía entre las rocas, obviamente había sobrevivido, si el científico pudo él también.

"Nautilus, ¿estas consciente?" - le preguntó el doctor

"¡Solo necesito recobrar el aire!" - le respondió el submarino viviente - "¡Es una forma de hablar!"

"Parece que nuestra amiga Camille no ha tenido tanta suerte" - comentó mientras miraba entre los restos

Ambos Emisarios del Mal se tomaron algunos segundos antes de separarse, pues sabían que tarde o temprano vendría algún miembro de la Liga de las Leyendas.

Cuando Viktor llegó a su laboratorio se estaba tambaleando, a pesar de poder sobrevivir había desarrollado daños severos en su pierna y brazo robotico. 

"Hola, Vik... ¿qué te ha pasado?" - preguntó al verlo lleno de tierra y dañado

"Odio a los vigilantes...." - murmuró en voz baja mientras pasaba a su sala de operaciones

El heraldo de las máquinas se sentó en su mesa principal y procedió a soltar el mecanismo de su muñeca, la cual se abrió mostrando una mezcla de cables, músculos y nervios.

"Viktor, ha venido alguien preguntando por ti" - le dijo la tejedora de piedras desde la puerta

"¿Quién le ha traído?" - preguntó intentando no perder las formas, pues estaba en un momento muy delicado

"Singed, o eso es lo que dice" - le respondió mientras se acercaba - "¿Eso te duele?"

"El dolor es psicológico, mi mente no puede percibir el dolor" - le contestó el doctor - "De todos modos tráeme a esa persona"

"No es exactamente una persona" - le comentó mientras se marchaba de la sala

El heraldo de las máquinas terminó las reparaciones más severas, las que implicaban la circulación artificial de la sangre.

Fue entonces cuando Taliyah volvió a entrar, esta vez acompañada por Zac, el extraño ser de residuos radiactivos viviente.

"¿Zac? ¿Por qué te ha traído Singed? Espero que sea algo importante" - le dijo el villano

"Realmente creo que puede ser importante... no estoy seguro..." - le fue comentando Zac

"Cuéntame" - le ordenó el científico

"Hace unos días me visitó Zed" - le empezó a contar

"¿Zed? ¿Qué tipo de Zed?" - le preguntó con ciertas sospechas

"Un Zed muy extraño, decía algo sobre tomar una muestra de mi o algo similar, que tú le habías enviado" - le respondió con calma

"Ese maldito Proyecto...." - murmuró el doctor

"Yo no le tomé muy en serio por su aspecto.... pero el me cortó parte de el brazo..." - le siguió explicando - "Afortunadamente pudo regenerarse"

"No me fió de ese tipo, si ha ido a por ti es porque trama algo" - comentó el heraldo de las máquinas - "Será mejor que te quedes"

"¿Quedarme?" - preguntó algo extrañado

"Sí, quédate hasta mañana, tendré que examinarte" - dijo mientras sacaba una sierra circular

"Viktor... eso no... ¿dolerá?" - preguntó un poco alarmado

"No demasiado, de todos modos tu quieres colaborar con el bienestar de Zaun, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó a su vez el científico

"Si...." - respondió algo temeroso

"Pues entonces haz caso al doctor" - le dijo fríamente


	258. Zaunita

Zac había visitado a Viktor debido a un extraño encuentro con el Proyecto Zed, quien había tomado una muestra de su ADN.

Mientras tanto, Taliyah se encontraba en la sala general, leyendo uno de sus libros como de costumbre. El científico solía insistir en ello y a la chica no tenía problemas.

"Hola caníllah" - le saludó una voz conocida

"Hola Vi" - le devolvió el saludo

"¿Qué son esos ruidos y gritos que se escuchaban antes?" - preguntó la chica de hierro

"Es Viktor, esta haciendole pruebas a Zac" - le respondió la joven

"¿Zac? ¿Van a venir ahora todos los campeones de la liga?" - comentó mientras tomaba asiento

"Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que Zac esta vivo, es un montón de residuos" - le dijo la tejedora de piedras

"Son residuos de Zaun, sería extraño que no saliera nada raro cada día" - le dijo mientras se ajustaba sus brazos mecánicos

"¿Es por eso qué abandonaste la ciudad y te fuiste a Piltover?" - le preguntó la maga

Vi antes había sido una delincuente corriente de Zaun, sin embargo ella se negaba a cosas tales como matar o similares.

Esto siguió así hasta que en un mal asalto casi derrumba una mina sobre gente inocente. Salvándoles con sus puños mejorados.

"No, más bien fue porque me ofrecieron un curro" - le empezó a explicar Vi

"¿Te daba igual toda la contaminación?" - le preguntó algo extrañada

"Zaun es como una nuez, es fea y peligrosamente mortal, pero en el fondo tiene cosas buenas" - le dijo la oficial de Piltover

"No es tan discriminatoria" - dijo una voz más grave

Zac acababa de salir de la sala de operaciones de Viktor, con cierto aspecto de cansancio en su gelatinoso rostro. El heraldo de las máquinas le había hecho todo tipo de pruebas.

"Es cierto que es una ciudad sucia y lleno de delincuencia... pero allí es donde pueden ir los incomprendidos...." - le siguió diciendo

"¿Desde cuándo eres tu un incomprendido?" - le debatió Taliyah

"Incomprendido no pero si soy muy rechazado en distintos lugares, en algunos por ser de Zaun y en otros por mi aspecto" - le explicó Zac

"Son la gente como Zac y Ekko los que hacen ver que también existen Zaunitas buenos" - le dijo la policía

"En Shurima es más bien lo contrario, hay un par de malas espinas" - dijo un poco molesta

"Yo me voy ya, Viktor a terminado... gracias a dios...." - murmuró esto ultimo antes de irse

"Yo tengo que hablar de unos asuntos con Viktor" - dijo Vi, dejando sola a la joven

La chica de pelo rosa acabó reuniendose con Viktor, estando este analizando los tejidos sacados de Viktor.

"Viktor, tenemos que hablar" - le dijo prudentemente

"¿Acerca de qué? Estoy ocupado hasta dentro de unas horas" - le dijo fríamente

"Es sobre Tucáhn" - le dijo la muchacha seria

"¿Quién?" - preguntó extrañado

"La niña de Shurima" - le dijo Vi

"¿Taliyah? ¿Qué pasa con ella?" - preguntó un poco distraido

"Es hora de que vuelva a Shurima, su "arresto" ha terminado" - le dijo captando toda la atención del doctor


	259. Una fecha esperada

La mañana del Sábado fue muy tranquila, Viktor se levantó y tras ponerse su armadura empezó a preparar el desayuno. Él no comía mucho pero Vi y Taliyah si. 

La primera en despertarse fue la agente de Piltover, quién se acercó hasta estar a su lado. Ella todavía estaba en ropa interior, con una camisa blanca por encima.

"¿Ya estas haciendo el desayuno?" - le preguntó extrañada - "Normalmente tengo que gritarte para que lo hagas"

"Hoy es un día distinto, lo sabes" - le respondió algo seco

Ese día el arresto domiciliario, que el cuerpo de Piltover había puesto a Taliyah por perturbación del orden público, había terminado por lo que ella era libre de irse.

"Seguro que se lo toma bien, ella siempre se esta quejando de que no puede salir o visitar su casa" - le dijo la muchacha

"Eso ya lo sé, aun tengo oídos" - le dijo bruscamente

"Además, te recuerdo que ella tiene familia en Shurima" - le añadió la chica de pelo rosa

Cuando Vi mencionó la palabra familia, Viktor se descolocó completamente, su mente se quedó en blanco al recordar todos los sucesos desde su llegada.

Viktor era un hombre que se enorgullecía de haberse librado de sentimientos, o al menos de la mayoría, ahora sentía añoranza. Un problema que el daba a algún circuito roto.

"Eso ya estaba asimilado" - le dijo fríamente el científico

"Buenos días" - dijo una voz metalizada

"Buenos días, Orianna" - le devolvió el saludo la chica de pelo rosa

"Viktor, hoy os habéis despertado veinte minutos antes de la hora habitual" - puntuó la chica mientras sujetaba su Bola de Hierro

"¿Calculas el tiempo que dormimos?" - preguntó extrañada Vi

"Yo no, la Bola sí" - respondió al comentario

"Nos hemos levantado un poco más temprano para preparar el día" - le dijo Viktor cruzado de brazos

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando Taliyah entró en la sala, vestida con sus ropas habituales 

"Buenos días" - comentó antes de ver a Vi - "¿Por qué estas despierta? No es mediodía" 

"Cierto... Viktor te dejo a cargo de todo..." - le dijo Vi antes de irse a su dormitorio

"Como odio que haga esas cosas...." - murmuró el doctor

"¿Hacerte cargo de qué?" - preguntó la tejedora de piedras

"Verás, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo" - le respondió mientras tomaba asiento

"Por favor, otra vez la charla no" - le dijo mientras tomaba asiento

"¿Acaso ves alguna posibilidad es mis rasgos de carácter que te hagan pensar eso?" - le preguntó algo ofendido

"Me espero cualquier cosa" - aclaró la joven maga

"¿Recuerdas por qué estas viviendo aquí?" - le preguntó el villano de hierro

"Porque cause un pequeño "caos" en Piltover mientras buscaba a Xerath..." - respondió con cierto arrepentimiento

"El caso es que tu "arresto domiciliario" termina hoy de ejercerse" - le dijo el científico supremo

"¿Termina de ejercerse? ¿Qué quieres decir?" - preguntó la chica algo desconcertada

"Significa que eres libre de irte a Shurima si quieres" - le contestó Viktor

Taliyah se sorprendió, no esperaba para nada este momento, había pasado tanto tiempo  con Viktor y Vi que se había olvidado de ello.


	260. Pasar página

Taliyah, era una joven chica de Shurima. Ella había nacido con una magia que le permitía sentir los latidos de la tierra y alzar las rocas, siendo conocida como la Tejedora de Piedras.

Ella viajó en busca de perfeccionar sus poderes, siendo adiestrada en su momento por Yasuo. Pero una vez manejó sus poderes quiso justicia contra Xerath, el mago arcano. Esto le llevó a quebrantar la ley y estar "atrapada" junto a un supervillano.

"¿Has terminado de recoger tus cosas?" - preguntó una voz metalizada

"Si, apenas tenía cosas cuando llegué" - le respondió la hechicera

"La habitación ahora será 3,45 metros más amplia" - comentó Orianna

"¿Dices que vas a echarme de menos?" - preguntó la chica con una sonrisa

"Es muy poco probable que te agarre y reduzca el volumen de tu cuerpo" - comentó fríamente - "O eso dice la Bola"

La chica de Shurima salió de su habitación en compañía de su amiga robotica, encontrándose a Vi, Blitzcrank y Viktor junto a la sala de portales.

"Ha sido algo rápido" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"Viajo ligera" - le contestó la joven

La chica de pelo marrón se acercó al golem de vapor, el cual se quedó mirándola fijamente.

"NO ENTIENDO A QUE VIENE ESTE PROCEDIMIENTO" - dijo el robot amarillo

"A partir de hoy no me verás por aquí" - le explicó Taliyah

"¿POR QUÉ? ¿VAS A VIAJAR?" - preguntó Blitzcrank

"Si, eso es, voy a estar de vacaciones" - le contestó sin perder las formas

"Esto no va a ser lo mismo sin ti" - le dijo Vi - "Va a ser raro no ver a nadie leyendo"

"Vi, todos aquí leemos continuamente menos tú" - le puntuó el científico

"¿En serio? ¿Y de donde sacáis todos esos libros?" - preguntó extrañada la agente

"Hay una sala biblioteca al lado de nuestra habitación" - le respondió el doctor

"¿En serio? Bueno, de todos modos, voy a extrañarte Taysama" - le dijo mientras le acariciaba la diadema con su mano de acero

"Es Taliyah" - le corrigió Viktor

"Cuidado con ese resfriado, Viktor, al parecer si puedes enfermar" - le dijo al villano

"ESE ELEMENTO CÓMICO ESTA SOBREXPLOTADO" - dijo Blitzcrank

"¿Qué elemento cómico?" - murmuró la oficial de Piltover

La tejedora de piedras finalmente se colocó frente al heraldo de las máquinas. Durante su estancia paso de verlo como un secuaz compañero de Xerath a una figura paterna.

Era obvio que Taliyah tenía padres pero ellos nunca entendieron todo su potencial.

"Veo que has elegido marcharte" - comentó fríamente

"Si, pertenezco a Shurima" - le dijo en resumidas palabras

Viktor parecía que iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo de la joven, transmitiéndole por escasos segundos una sensación de felicidad.

La hechicera se soltó y avanzó corriendo hacía uno de los portales.

"No es un adiós, es un hasta luego" - dijo antes de marcharse

Vi sonrió ante la posibilidad de volver a verla algún día y los androides volvieron a su rutina diario. Fue el científico quien se quedó quieto unos segundos.

Avanzó hacía la máquina de portales y cerró el que llevaba a Shurima. Los años le enseñaron una valiosa lección... pasar página...


	261. Mercurio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de la "Saga de Mercurio"

El día de hoy transcurre en comisaría, la cual esta hoy muy alborotada con cientos de llamadas de teléfono. Estaban ocurriendo varios delitos fiscales y denuncias por amenazas.

"¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué están todos los agentes con el teléfono?" - preguntó echando una mirada al sitio

"Ya era hora de que llegaras" - le recibió Caitlyn enfadada

"Tampoco es que venga una hora tarde" - comentó la chica de hierro

"Vi, llegas dos horas tarde" - le dijo la sheriff

Ambas fueron al despacho de Caitlyn, donde se encontraba el habitual plato con magdalenas que solía poner Cait cada mañana.

"Toma asiento" - le dijo la mujer de morado mientras quitaba el plato

"¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Algo serio?" - preguntó sin quitar ojo de los dulces

"¿Has oído hablar de Mercurio?" - le preguntó la sheriff

"¿Mercurio? Es eso que tiene Jayce en su martillo, ¿no?" - le respondió dudosamente

"Me refiero a la organización Mercurio" - le dijo mientras ponía varias fotos sobre la mesa

En las fotografías se podían ver varias personas con trajes grises y gafas de sol negras. Todos ellos parecían sospechosos y en algunas incluso hablaban con susurros.

"Parecen salidos de una película" - comentó Vi al verlas

"Aparecieron por Piltover hace un par de semanas, nadie sabe nada de ellos, ni siquiera los Barones Químicos" - le resumió Caitlyn

"Y se hacen llamar Mercurio, ¿no había otro nombre disponible?" - le preguntó al escuchar de nuevo el nombre

"Junto con su aparición también abrieron un casino, parece que tiene todo en regla pero si tienen algún trapo sucio lo guardaran ahí" - le dijo la sheriff

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" - le preguntó la chica de pelo rosa

"Yo sí hago mi trabajo" - le respondió clavando sus ojos en ella

"Osea, que el pez gordo se encuentra ahí" - dijo mientras remiraba las fotos

"Si, tu trabajo es infil..." - empezó a decirle

"Entro, golpeo a todo el mundo, creo el caos y le doy una paliza al jefe, ¿no?" - terminó de decir la Zaunita

"¡No! Vas a entrar infiltrada y le traerás sin un rasguño" - le dijo con cierto enfado

"¿Infiltrarme? Caitlyn, me reconocerían a kilómetros" - se quejó Vi

"No hay otra opción, ningún otro agente está disponible" - le dijo la mujer de morado

La chica de pelo rosa se cruzó de brazos. Ella no quería ponerse un vestido repipi y meterse en un casino a hacer el ridículo, sin pegar a nadie.

"Sin mis brazos voy a estar desprotegida" - le dijo a modo de excusa

"Llévate un arma" - le dijo Caitlyn en respuesta

"¿Te imaginas a mí con un arma?" - se rió Vi

En ese momento una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Ella tendría que ir a la fuerza, sin embargo no tenía porque ir sola, se le acababa de ocurrir algo.

"Y ya que vamos a por un "villano", ¿por qué no llevo uno?" - le preguntó sonriente

"No, no, no, ¡No vas a estropear una operación policial!" - le gritó en respuesta

"Muy tarde" - dijo sonriente antes de irse corriendo

"¡Vi! ¡Vuelve ahora mismo!" - le gritó la sheriff

De repente la misión se había vuelto muy interesante.


	262. Nunca digas nunca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de la "Saga de Mercurio"

Viktor se encontraba en su laboratorio, hablando con Diana mientras abría varios archivos de imagen en su ordenador principal.

"Estos tipos utilizan la misma tecnología que yo utilizo" - le explicó el cyborg

"¿Estas seguro?" - le preguntó la Lunari

"Completamente, utilizan un arma de impacto similar a mi repulsor" - le contestó el doctor

"¿Crees que alguno de ellos fue el intruso?" - preguntó la mujer alvina 

"No, si te fijas bien sus movimientos son muy pausados, por su forma de moverse yo diría que siguen ordenes de alguien" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Qué propones entonces? ¿Asaltar el casino?" - le preguntó Diana

"Abriremos una entrada en una de las paredes externas, así no llamaremos mucho la atención" - propuso Viktor

"Pero mucha gente podría ser un problema" - comentó la guerrera - "Podría haber fuego cruzado"

"La gente me da igual, huirán temerosos al vernos" - le dijo el doctor

"En verdad esa idea me gusta" - dijo una tercera voz

Cuando los dos Emisarios de giraron, vieron a Vi en la puerta, cruzada de brazos y mascando chicle del mismo color que su pelo.

"Me gusta todo menos lo de "fuego cruzado" que habéis dicho" - les dijo la muchacha

"¿Qué quieres ahora? Vi, estamos ocupados" - le dijo Viktor fríamente

"Me han dicho de investigar a esa organización, Menudos..." - empezó a decirle

"Mercurio, se llama Mercurio" - le corrigió el científico

"Cómo se llame, el caso es que vosotros vais a asaltar el casino, ¿por qué no unimos fuerzas?" - le preguntó totalmente en su sano juicio

"No" - respondieron ambos al unisono

"¿Por qué? Soy una policía de Piltover" - le dijo la chica de acero

"Lo sé, y ese es el principal problema, nosotros no nos juntamos con agentes de la ley" - le dijo en respuesta la hija de la luna

"Por no hablar de que nunca piensas, no haces caso, no tienes coordinación, eres muy bruta..." - siguió añadiendo el heraldo de las máquinas

"¡Vale ya! Si no me dejáis participar os arrestaré" - les advirtió la chica de pelo rosa

Viktor postró uno de sus dedos metalizados sobre el botón que activaba la trampilla de los tan conocidos cocodrilos, como respuesta a su amenaza.

"Mira, solo quiero atrapar al líder de Meopreno" - les dijo Vi intentando convencerles

"Es Mercurio" - le puntuó Diana

"Lo siento pero los Emisarios del Mal no admiten ayuda de policías" - le dijo el doctor como ultimas palabras

La oficial de Piltover dio muestra de su molestia golpeando el brazo humano de Viktor, luego salió a la sala principal donde se sentó a pensar.

En el mejor de los casos Viktor y Diana organizarían una guerrilla que haría aparecer al jefe de Mecha, aka Mercurio, y destrozarían el casino... lo cual también era malo.

"¿Qué haría Caitlyn en estos momentos?" - se preguntó así misma Vi

La Zaunita se acercó nuevamente a la sala donde se encontraban ambos villanos. Solo para descubrir que los dos se habían marchado rápidamente.

Y como buena agente de policía, Vi se acercó al ordenador principal y accedió a las imágenes, consiguiendo información que la comisaría no poseía.


	263. Casino Mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de la "Saga de Mercurio"

Un nuevo casino acababa de abrir en Piltover, dirigido por una extraña y nueva organización criminal que se hacía llamar Mercurio.

Por un lado la policía quería desmantelar a este sindicato, mientras que Viktor y Diana sospechaban que estos usaban tecnología de Viktor.

"¿Tienes todo preparado?" - preguntó la villana

"El teletransportador nos ha dejado en el callejón adjunto, ahora solo tengo que usar el desmaterializador" - le respondió mientras empezaba a armarlo

La guerrera de la luna, mientras tanto, inspeccionó la entrada desde un punto de vista que no les vieran, observando algo poco usual.

"Aquí pasa algo extraño" - comentó al ver el parking vacío

Supuestamente el casino llevaba una semana abierto y había obtenido una clientela alarmante, pero ese día estaba absolutamente vacío.

"¿Seguro que es aquí?" - preguntó a su compañero y líder

"Es el único que coincide con las características" - le respondió - "Por no hablar de que ha salido su dirección en las noticias"

El desmaterializador cumplió con su trabajo y desmoronó los ladrillos de la pared que daban al baño interior, el cuál se encontraba vacío también.

Desde ese punto llegaron a una sala más apartada que parecía estar dedicada a objetos de limpieza. Desde ese punto podían usar el yelmo de Viktor y escuchar la sala continua. 

"¿Qué ocurre en esa sala?" - preguntó en voz baja Diana

"Parece que hablan acerca de un plan..." - comentó el científico

"¿De verdad crees que este arma detendrá a los agentes de Piltover?" - preguntó uno de los agentes a otro

"Por supuesto, el propio jefe las creó a base de tecnología Hextech" - le respondió con bastante confianza

"De todos modos no sé porque quiere atraer a la pasma, el negocio va bien, no necesitamos quitarnolos de encima" - le dijo con inseguridad

"Mira, el jefe es quien hace los planes, si tienes alguna duda hay otro que querrá tu puesto" - le dijo casi molesto

El heraldo de las máquinas pudo escuchar gran parte de la conversación, siendo que la mano de Diana le desestabilizó el audio.

"Viktor, aquí hay algo raro" - le comentó mientras señalaba la pared

En la pared del trastero había una especie de panel, con códigos compuestos por letras gruesas de color negro.

"Parece la entrada a otra sala" - comentó mientras la inspeccionaba

El leve toque del brazo metálico de Viktor provocó que el panel diera un leve pitido, abriendo una especie de compuerta secreta.

"Creo que esto nos llevará al jefe" - dijo Viktor adentrándose en el pequeño pasillo

Los Emisarios del Mal llegaron a una sala muy bien amueblada, con una enorme mesa en medio y una silla vuelta de espaldas, seguramente ocupada por alguien.

"Es bueno tener invitados, no esperaba que llegases tan rápido" - comentó con una suave voz muy familiar

"¿Tu eres el líder de Mercurio? ¿Qué clase de jefe criminal aguarda a que sus enemigos vengan?" - preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

Al voltearse, los villanos pudieron ver a su inesperado enemigo. Se trataba de un hombre idéntico a Jayce con un traje blanco y un arma en la mano.

"Uno que te conoce muy bien" - le dijo sonriendo 


	264. Operación Trueno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de la "Saga de Mercurio"

Viktor y Diana se habían colado en el nuevo casino de Piltover, el cual pertenecía a una extraña y nueva organización conocida como Mercurio.

Al llegar frente al líder de la banda descubrieron que se trataba de Jayce, quien portaba un traje de color blanco y un arma modificada. 

"Para ser honestos, pensé que tardarías un par de días más en deducir que yo era el líder de Mercurio" - le empezó a contar el gallardo

"En ningún momento sospeche de ti" - le dijo el científico

"Sabía que mi versión de este mundo era un inventor, pero no que fuera un héroe" - le comentó con una sonrisa - "Y ahora vienes a eliminar a la competencia"

"El motivo de nuestra intrusión es distinto" - le aclaró la guerrera Lunari

"¿En serio? Normalmente preguntaría, pero me gusta llevar mis planes a la hora precisa" - le dijo el Jayce de Blanco

Algunos agentes vestidos de negro entraron en la sala, armados y apuntando a los villanos.

"¿Crees que unas simples armas podrán con nosotros?" - le preguntó Diana

"Son armas especiales, disparan unos Rayos de Mercurio" - le respondió con orgullo

"¿De qué dimensión vienes?" - preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Muy directo" - dijo mientras soltaba su arma y se servía una copa de vino

Los agentes seguían apuntando a Viktor y Diana sin ni siquiera hacer algún ruido. Parecía que este Jayce únicamente usaba profesionales.

"En mi mundo yo era un "empresario", y la verdad es que el resto no cambia mucho" - le dijo antes de dar un sorbo

"¿Por qué has venido a este mundo?" - preguntó el científico molesto

"No es el primero al que vengo, he estado ya en varios, lo malo es que cuando te persiguen tienes que estar en movimiento" - le respondió con una sonrisa

"Sigues siendo un inculto" - murmuró el doctor

"Esta huyendo" - dijo Diana repentinamente

Esto provocó que Jayce perdiera su sonrisa y la sustituyera por un rostro de malhumor. 

"Tu no sabes lo que he visto..." - le dijo fríamente el hombre de blanco

Repentinamente, un agente de Mercurio entró por la puerta, hizo una especie de saludo extraño y luego se dirigió a su líder.

"Señor Jayce, la Operación Trueno ya esta preparada para ser llevada a cabo" - le informó el agente de negro

"¿Operación Trueno?" - repitió extrañado Viktor

"Mira las afueras" - le dijo Jayce, señalando un monitor de la pared

Las cámaras captaban los sucesos de la calle, varios coches de policía estaban atrincherados en la entrada, preparados para invadir el lugar.

"Vi..." - murmuró el doctor

"¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso de que te quieran muerto?" - preguntó el hombre de blanco

A través de las cámaras se podía ver a varios policías entrando en el establecimiento, ya se encontraban en la sala principal con la mayoría de agentes de Mercurio.

Jayce inmediatamente pulsó un botón de su escritorio. Las pantallas de los ordenadores se fundieron en negro y una cuenta atrás en rojo marcaban siete minutos. 

"No pueden matarte si creen que estas muerto" - respondió Viktor


	265. Código 007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 de la "Saga de Mercurio"

Jayce, de otro universo, había colocado una bomba en su casino para aparentemente fingir su propia muerte, y de paso llevarse al cuerpo de policía y a Viktor.

"Señor, ¿no sé supone que la operación era para acabar con los polis?" - preguntó un agente

"Matadles y luego salid, tenéis piernas para algo" - le respondió sonriente

El Jayce de blanco pulsó un botón y su silla (junto con él) descendió por una especie de trampilla ascensor. Dejando a los villanos con los agentes y la cuenta atrás.

Durante el momento de confusión, Diana agarró su guadaña y se dispuso a atacar a sus asaltantes. Los agentes se apartaron para poder dispararle pero fueron atacados por Viktor.

"Tu encárgate de estos, yo iré por el dispositivo" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

Uno de los agentes logró salir para avisar al resto de la organización de atacar a los Emisarios y cumplir algo llamado el Código 007.

Estos se vieron obligados a evadir el mensaje, pues la policía acababa de entrar y una pelea entre ambos bandos empezó a producirse. Vi no parecía estar entre ellos.

"El sistema es poco común, no se si podré desactivarlo" - le informó Viktor

"Tu sigue a lo tuyo" - dijo la guerrera Lunari mientras cortaba el brazo de uno de sus enemigos

Los Emisarios del Mal solo mataban si era realmente necesario, el hecho de que unos hombres armados quieran matarte era uno de ellos.

Mientras tanto, Vi se encontraba a las afueras con Caitlyn. Las dos monitorizaban a los agentes, que tenían incluso incorporadas unas cámaras.

"¿Quién crees que está detrás de todo esto?" - le preguntó la chica de pelo rosa

"Viktor" - le respondió directamente - "O cualquier otro emisario"

"Sabía que dirías eso" - murmuró Vi mientras miraba su móvil

Por su parte, el científico supremo y la hija de la luna dejaron su intento de desactivar el explosivo. Es decir, retirarse. 

"Vayamonos, aquí no tengo la tecnología necesaria para desactivarla" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Método de huida?" - preguntó la chica albina

El científico sacó su emisor de portales, que conectaba directamente con su laboratorio. Antes de irse, Viktor tecleó algo en el panel de la bomba.

"¿Mercurio quiere escaparse con tiempo? Pues lo dudo" - dijo fríamente

Una vez introducido el código, (curiosamente era 007) la cuenta atrás descendió desde los dos minutos hasta los treinta segundos. Tiempo justo para poder irse.

Los policías eran pocos y los agentes de Mercurio muchos. La pelea entre ambos grupos dejo como vencedores a los villanos, al menos hasta que el casino explotó por dentro.

"¡¿Qué (bababui) ha sido eso?!" - gritó Caitlyn al no verlo venir

"Vaya final más explosivo" - comentó la oficial de Piltover

En otro punto de Piltover, se encuentra el sonriente Jayce de blanco. Lo que no sabe es que una figura de negro se encuentra detrás suya.

"¿Creías haberte escapado?" - preguntó la figura mientras levantaba su martillo

Por primera vez, el gangster borró la sonrisa de su rostro, sustituyéndola con una de horror mientras se giraba lentamente.

"Jayce... Viktor... ninguno de vosotros escapará..." - dijo antes de golpearlo


	266. Todos acaban así

Anteriormente, Viktor y Diana habían invadido el casino de la organización Mercurio. Tras una escapada más o menos productiva, el líder criminal ahora se despide de su socia.

"Informaré al resto del equipo de que esa replica de Jayce está suelta" - le dijo la albina

"Si, yo también estaré pendiente, aunque no creo que de muchos problemas" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas - "Estaba huyendo de algo"

"Todos huimos siempre..." - murmuró Diana antes de atravesar el portal

Los Emisarios del Mal (los dos) habían ido directamente al laboratorio, pero por precaución habían decidido hablar de este asunto en un lugar cercano.

Tras la despedida, el científico emprendió el camino hacía una de las entradas/portales de su laboratorio. ¿Para qué usar su teletransportador si estaba tan cerca?

"Todo esto se me esta yendo de las manos..." - se dijo así mismo - "Primero el intruso.. las malditas versiones alternativas..."

"Pareces algo frustrado, viajero" - dijo una voz profunda

El científico se giró para mirar de frente a quien le hablaba, pero únicamente se encontró con el río y con el silencio de un prado.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" - preguntó el doctor

"No te preocupes por quién no ves, sino por lo que piensas" - le respondió la voz

"Pienso que hablar conmigo es interesante pero ahora mismo sería una perdida de tiempo" - le dijo Viktor mientras proseguía su camino

"¿Seguro? Muchos dicen que soy una persona sabia" - comentó sin cesar de hablar

El heraldo de las máquinas siguió hacía delante, con el misterioso ser siguiendo hablando acerca de los diversos aspectos que cubrían la naturaleza.

Viktor se encontraba frustrado, muchas cosas en su mente y pocas ganas de hablar con alguien que no se dignaba ni a presenciarse.

"Doctor, ¿es usted doctor?, supongo que sí, ¿qué hace en una zona tan apartada?" - le preguntó el enigmático ser

"¿Nunca te callas?" - preguntó el científico molesto

"Es que siempre he tenido una gran duda, usted tiene implantes... o al menos eso me ha comentado un amigo..." - le empezó a decir

"Gran parte de mi cuerpo ha sido sustituido por máquinas, acero fusionado con carne" - le dijo en un intento de librarse de él

"No me interesaba eso, lo que me pregunto es... ¿Qué sabor tiene la carne con acero?" - preguntó con una voz más grave

El doctor notó como algo salia del agua, haciendo que lentamente se girará. Detrás suya se encontraba un ser bípedo con ropas y bigotes.

"Deje que me presente, soy Tahm Kench, señor del río" - se presentó el hombre pez

"¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Qué te operé o algo por el estilo?" - preguntó extrañado

"Vera usted, tengo hambre... y usted acaba de convertirse en un curioso almuerzo... todos acaban así..." - le dijo mostrando sus dientes

"No creo que quieras intentarlo" - dijo Viktor desenfundando su arma de rayos

"Usted es todo un maleducado, doctor" - dijo Tahm Kench disgustado

El anfibio lanzó su lengua, envolviéndola en el brazo de Viktor y haciendo que este soltara su arma. Esto no le gusto para nada al científico.

El señor del río se rió cuando el científico supremo activó su tercer brazo.


	267. Señor del Río

Viktor se encontraba despidiéndose de su compañera criminal Diana, cuando fue repentinamente abordado por Tahm Kench, un pez gato gigante.

"No quiero pelear Viktor... pero tengo hambre..." - le dijo el anfibio 

"Pues en ese caso, vas a morir hambriento" - le dijo fríamente el doctor

El heraldo de las máquinas disparó su Rayo de la Muerte desde su tercer brazo, siendo que el hombre pez tuvo que retirar la lengua de su brazo.

"Jajajajaj" - reía antes de atacar con su lengüetazo

El ataque de Tahm Kench logró destrozar su tercer brazo. Haciendo que el científico supremo recurriera al Rayo Repulsor de su brazo robotico.

Normalmente el también tenía su cetro de poder, pero lo había dejado en su laboratorio pues sabía que para su misión principal no haría falta.

"Retrocede, bestia sin intelecto" - le dijo el villano de hierro

"Verdaderamente el hierro no sabe tan mal" - comentó a modo de burla

Viktor lanzó varias Transferencias de Poder a su enemigo, quien podía repelerlos con su gruesa y engrasada piel de hombre pescado.

A su vez, Tahm Kench corría hacía el cyborg, cuyos Rayos Repulsores apenas le hacían daño. 

"Pensé que el Doctor Viktor daría un entrante mejor" - dijo agarrándolo del cuello

"Aaarrgg...." - gruñó el científico ante el ataque

Tahm Kench estaba enroscando su lengua en el brazo del Emisario al mismo tiempo que intentaba estrangularle. Pero no lo estaba haciendo de la forma correcta.

La posición que mantuvo le hizo ser franco fácil para el Rayo de la Muerte que Viktor poseía en el centro de su peto. Repeliendo el ataque del pez mutante.

"¿Cómo osas atacar al señor del río?" - masculló el pez gato algo cegado

"Tu solo valdrías como señor de la grasa" - murmuró el criminal

Al oír esto, el señor del río agarró la pierna de Viktor y lo arrastró hacía el cercano río. Una vez allí procedió a hundirle a coste de su cuerpo de acero.

"¿Es demasiado pesado el acero de tu cuerpo?" - preguntó con cierto humor

El heraldo de las máquinas era llevado cada vez más profundo por Tahm Kench, siendo que al final acabó recordando algo. Para sorpresa del anfibio el cielo empezó a nublarse.

Aunque Viktor estaba bajo el mar, una pequeña esfera logró mantenerse a flote. A primera instancia Tahm Kench no lo reconoció, siendo ese su primer gran error.

"Tu no eres señor de nada..." - comentó en voz baja el doctor

Los estruendos se oían en la distancia, siendo la Tormenta del Caos de Viktor la que cayó sobre el señor del río. Electrificando el agua y generando un tremendo grito por parte del anfibio.

La tormenta se acabó disipando y la mano robotica del heraldo de las máquinas fue la que emergió del río. Sin pistas de donde pudo haber ido Tahm Kench.

"Estúpidos mutantes..." - susurró el científico

Viktor terminó por llegar a su laboratorio, algo fatigado por su encuentro y siendo recibido por Orianna y Blitzcrank.

"SEÑOR, LE ESTÁBAMOS ESPERANDO" - le saludó el golem de vapor

"¿Ha ocurrido..." - intentó preguntar

Sobre los brazos de Blitzcrank se hallaba una casi destrozada Camille.


	268. Los restos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo no contiene lemon/hentai, no obstante si contiene algunas escenas subidas de tono. Se recomienda a los menores de 15 años que no lo lean.

_Todo era oscuridad, habían pasado horas, días o incluso semanas desde el derrumbamiento. Solo recuerdo haber encontrado a ese despreciable científico._

_Se hacía llamar el Heraldo de las Máquinas. Viktor. Él y Nautilus fueron mis presas, aunque acabé convirtiéndome en la presa._

_Fue hasta hace poco tiempo cuando alguien me encontró. Una especie de androide amarillo me levantó de entre los escombros y me escoltó hacía el oscuro laboratorio de Viktor._

"¿Dónde la has encontrado?" - preguntó el científico

"ESTABA EN LAS RUINAS DE LA MINA, CERCA DE LA ALCANTARILLA FRECUENTADA POR RENEKTON" - le respondió el robot

_El doctor echó un vistazo a mi destrozada ropa y a mis extremidades rotas. No sé si fue por el hecho de verme humillada o por pena..._

"Llevadla a la sala de reparaciones, que nadie entre si no lo ordeno" - les ordenó el villano

Viktor entró junto con Camille, quien se encontraba en una camilla. Los chistes en los comentarios, por favor. Preparándose para arreglarla.

_Mi consciencia seguía existiendo, mis ojos podían verlo, pero no podía hablar o moverme. Algo de lo que el tampoco tenía algún conocimiento._

_El doctor empezó por inspeccionar mi cuerpo con sus fríos ojos. Tras revisar mis constantes vitales creyó o intuyó que estaba en un coma inducido por "falta de energía"._

_El llamado Viktor encontró la fuente de mi poder y vitalidad, mi corazón Hextech. Para ello comenzó a desvestir la parte superior de mi cuerpo._

"Si me estas oyendo, esto es necesario" - dijo con firmeza y sinceridad

_El criminal comenzó con inspeccionar mis costados y parte superior de mis pechos, buscando una forma de poder operar mejor mi corazón._

_A su lado se encontraba una especie de grabadora, quizás para operaciones futuras._

"Parece que el corazón Hextech de Camille conecta a través de un cableado con sus ojos y extremidades aumentadas" - narró Viktor

_El contacto de su brazo de hierro con mis pechos fue algo que provocó un frío instantáneo, como el de una máquina. Ciertamente hacía años que no sentía eso._

_El científico se centró más adelante en mis partes inferiores, desmontando mi dispositivo de enganche y arreglando el cableado roto._

"Es intrigante la estructura interna de Camille, parece que bordea la carne" - siguió comentando

_De una forma inevitable el doctor echó un vistazo a mis partes más intimas. Sin embargo esto no duró mucho y finalmente el procedería a volver a vestirme._

_Parecía haber terminado la parte biológica/Hextech de mi cuerpo, luego acercó su cetro y rozó la gema central de mi cuello que conectaba a mi corazón._

"Sin ningún motivo de ofender, pero esto me recuerda a Frankenstein" - comentó el heraldo de las máquinas de forma curiosa

_Reconocería la gema que portaba el doctor en su cetro, era un cristal Hextech. Este reaccionó violentamente frente al mio, liberando una gran descarga de electricidad._

_Mi sistema de visión se desconectó durante algunos segundos, antes de poder volver a ver, hablar y finalmente moverme._


	269. La Dama Gris

Blitzcrank había logrado encontrar a Camille entre los muchos escombros de una mina. De chiripa. Por lo que le llevó con Viktor, quien al parecer pudo repararla.

La Dama Gris salió caminando de la sala de operaciones, andando y sentándose en una de las sillas. A la espera de que su cuerpo terminara de estabilizarse.

"¿SE ENCUENTRA BIEN? SEÑORITA CAMILLE" - le preguntó el golem de vapor

"Si, gracias por preguntar" - le respondió con la voz cansada

En escena entró Viktor, desde la sala continúa, dispuesto a encontrarse con la cyborg.

"No deberías esforzarte demasiado, tu corazón aun esta haciendo fluir la energía Hextech" - le advirtió el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Qué sabrás tu de los cristales Hextech?" - le preguntó con cierta borderia

Segundos después ella recordó que no solo le había salvado la vida sino que también lo había hecho demostrando conocimiento de la artesanía.

"Para mi eres una plaga, intenté matarte, ¿por qué me has salvado?" - le preguntó con curiosidad la chica albina

"Aunque hayas intentado matarme... eres un logro de la ciencia, seria un desperdicio" - le dijo el científico - "Además, no quiero entrar en una racha de asesinatos"

Esto ultimo fue murmurado en voz baja, siendo que Camille no pudo oírle.

"Eres libre que coger el cuarto portal, te llevará a Piltover" - le señaló el doctor - "Y ni se te ocurra intentar volver, ese portal cambia cada dos horas"

"¿No vas a chantajearme?" - preguntó extrañada

"¿Chantaje? Eso es demasiado vulgar" - le respondió fríamente

Durante el desconcierto, Camille recordó como fue su operación. El llamado heraldo de las máquinas podría haberse aprovechado... pero no lo hizo.

Este fue un ligero cambio en la mentalidad de la Dama de Hierro. A pesar de tener ochenta años, parecía una adolescente en comparación con Viktor, a nivel mental.

"Debe de haber algo con lo que saldar mi deuda" - comentó la campeona de hierro

El científico se lo pensó durante un par de segundos, suficiente tiempo para pensar en alguna idea no muy descabellada.

"Recientemente me he quedado sin ayudante" - dejó caer el villano - "Eso no te libraría de hacer de vigilante, aunque si significaría no hacer preguntas"

"¿Ayudar a un villano? ¿Lo dices en serio?" - preguntó con asco

"En términos de "villanía" no me ayudarías, solamente seria en las operaciones" - le aclaró el campeón de acero

Camille se lo pensó un poco, el criminal había dado a entender que tenía algo similar a un código de honor. Tal vez así podría explorar los bajos fondos de Zaun.

"De acuerdo, seré tu ayudante" - le dijo la mujer Hextech - "Pero no pienses que vas a darme ordenes vulgares"

La Dama Gris cerró su compromiso con un apretón de manos. Parece que tras degollar y asaltar a decenas de barones químicos, por fin había encontrado un Zaunita digno.

"¡Eh! ¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí?" - preguntó en voz alta una voz familiar

Los campeones se giraron para ver a Vi, acompañada de Orianna, señalar bruscamente a Camille. Se le veía cara de enfado, incluso apretaba los dientes.

Ferran (Camille) también adoptó una posición de ataque cuando vio a la oficial. 


	270. Ninjas y cohetes

Vi quería hablar con Viktor acerca de lo sucedido en el casino de Mercurio, sin embargo este todavía no había aparecido por el laboratorio.

Esto significaba que a Vi le tocaba trabajar en comisaría, rellenando papeleo. Ella estaba realmente aburrida hasta que Caitlyn paró enfrente de su mesa.

"Vi, levántate, han avistado a Jinx" - le dijo la sheriff

"Pero estoy por terminar el primer informe, solo me quedarían cuarenta" - le dijo con somnolencia 

"Jinx ha robado un lanzacohetes" - le dijo espontáneamente

Que Jinx estuviera suelta era algo malo, que tuviera entre sus manos un lanzacohetes era todavía peor. Quien sabía que delitos podría estar cometiendo ahora mismo.

"¿Cuánto cuesta el helado?" - preguntó Jinx al heladero mientras le apuntaba con el lanzacohetes

"E-es... gr-gratis..." - le respondió el hombre aterrorizado

" **Deberías dejar de juguetear con esa cosa** " 

"Estas celoso" - replicó Jinx a su arma

"¿Has terminado?" - preguntó una voz más robotica

Detrás de la loca de pelo azul se encontraba el Proyecto Zed, quien se colocó cerca suya. Al parecer ambos mantenían una especie de alianza.

El nivel de destrucción de Jinx podría ser lo que el Proyecto necesitaba para reducir el equilibrio de este mundo. En comparación con el suyo que estaba destrozado.

"Te he conseguido este arma para que destruyas Piltover, no para que sacies tus caprichos" - le dijo el ninja tecnológico

"Eres un Lata Aburrido" - le replicó la chica de pelo azul

" **Eso ha sido muy ingenioso** "

La conversación entre los dos se vio un poco interrumpida cuando oyeron las sirenas de los coches patrulla, los cuales avanzaban hacía ellos.

"Ahora es buen momento para que juegues" - le dijo el Zed cibernetico antes de desaparecer

La lunática de Zaun apuntó al primer coche que vio y que seguía yendo hacía ellas, los demás se habían detenido al verla.

"Tres... ¡fuera!" - gritó Jinx a la par que disparaba su arma

Caitlyn pudo salir segundos antes de que el coche explotará. Vi por el contrario se lanzó con su Asaltos y Lesiones contra su enemiga, surgiendo de la explosión.

El puño derecho le quitó el arma de las manos mientras que el izquierdo le golpeó el estomago, mandándola contra un muro.

" **Eso ha sido impresionante** "

"Eres un bocazas" - se quejó la loca de pelo azul

La chica de hierro avanzó hacía Jinx con intenciones hostiles. Fue el Proyecto Zed quien se materializó entre las dos, interrumpiendo su avance.

"Lo siento agente, pero de momento esta muchacha me es útil" - le dijo mientras agarraba a Jinx y se desmaterializaban los dos

"¿Por qué ahora todos tienen esa (bababui) de teletransporte?" - se preguntó con enfado Vi

El arma que robó Zed fue devuelta, y el papeleo de Vi fue a parar al Agente Pequeño Timmy, quien acabó discapacitado de tanto rellenar trabajo pendiente.

De camino al laboratorio, Vi se encontró con Orianna en el callejón que llevaba al portal perteneciente a Piltover.

"¿Pasa algo? Deberías estar dentro" - le preguntó la oficial de Policía

"Hay una persona sospechosa hablando con Viktor" - le respondió la dama metálica

"¿Sospechosa?" - se extrañó Vi

Las dos entraron, siendo que Vi se enfureció al ver que esa persona era Camille.


	271. Cambiar las tornas

Tras un par de días raros, Vi y Camille se habían encontrado en el laboratorio de Viktor, y por muy espontaneo que parezca ambas estaban en posición de enfrentarse.

"¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? No quiero peleas en mi laboratorio" - les dijo a ambas el heraldo de las máquinas

"¡Esa es una vigilante!" -  le gritó Vi, señalando a la chica de piernas como tijeras

"Ella es una agente de policía" - le dijo Camille, señalando a su contrincante

"¿Y cuál se supone que es el problema?" - preguntó desconcertado

Las dos campeones se dirigieron a el, con cierta cara de confusión.

"Esta tipa ha matado a muchísima peña de Zaun y de Piltover, es buscada por todos lados" - le dijo algo enfadada

"¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? Yo no tengo ninguno" - le dijo el doctor abiertamente

"¿Vas a juntarte con ella a pesar de todo?" - preguntó algo extrañada

"¿Eres consciente de qué lidero un grupo llamado los Emisarios del Mal?" - le contestó el hombre de hojalata

"Ya tuve un encuentro con esta oficial en el pasado, ella acabó atada de pies y manos, colgando bajo una farola" - le explicó Camille

"¡Te dije que nunca contaras eso!" - le gritó furiosa

"Te estas comportando como Caitlyn... ¿Porque te dejó en ridículo?" - preguntó extrañado - "¡Te pones en ridículo a ti misma, a todas horas!"

"Eso es distinto, yo soy yo, ella es ella" - le dijo de brazos cruzados

"Por cierto, Viktor, ¿qué se supone que hace ella aquí? ¿es tu enemiga y le dejas colarse libremente?" - le preguntó la Dama Gris

"Esta oficial, llamada Vi, es actualmente mi pareja sentimental" - le contestó Viktor

"¿Un villano que sale con una policía?" - preguntó en voz alta - "Parece un chiste"

"Es una larga historia" - le respondió fríamente

"La cosa no es que hago yo aquí" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa - "Sino, ¿qué haces tu aquí?"

"LA SEÑORITA CAMILLE FUE ENCONTRADA POR MI ENTRE LOS RESTOS DE LA MINA DE PILTOVER, DONDE FUE SEPULTADA TRAS CASI MATAR AL AMO VIKTOR" - explicó Blitzcrank

"Espera, ¿intentó matarte?" - preguntó sorprendida

"Si, al igual que Caitlyn en su momento, te recuerdo" - le contestó a la vez que se defendía

"BLITZCRANK TRAJO A CAMILLE AL LABORATORIO, DONDE VIKTOR REPARÓ SU CUERPO DAÑADO" - siguió contando el robot amarillo

"Define mejor lo de "reparar cuerpo dañado", Viktor" - le dijo Vi mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos

"Como ha dicho Blitzcrank, el cuerpo de Camille estaba en muy mal estado. Intentó matarme pero no podía dejar que semejante pieza de ingeniería muriera" - le explicó el científico

La cara de Vi era un poema. Se podían notar la rabia, la furia, los celos, todo al mismo tiempo en una sola expresión con la que podría reventar un muro.

"Además, a partir de hoy soy la ayudante de Viktor, en compensación por haberme operado" - le dijo con voz de superioridad

Camille veía a Vi como un incordió en su vida como vigilante, en su cruzada. Ahora era ella quien tenía la satisfacción de provocar una molestia indirecta en la chica de pelo rosa. 


	272. Rojo Fuego

Era una mañana muy tranquila, era Domingo y Zaun estaba como siempre, llena enteramente de residuos, radiación y criminales.

Pero entre tanta gente el que destaca es un hombre con gabardina y sombrero, también posee una especie de máscara de gas que cubre su rostro.

"Eh, disculpe" - le pregunta un transeúnte aleatorio

"....." - el hombre no habla

"¿Podría decirme por donde queda el hospital?" - le preguntó el personaje de relleno

"No... pero puedo decirle donde esta la funeraria..." - le respondió el hombre

"¿Disculpe?" - preguntó extrañado

El misterioso hombre tocó las ropas del Zaunita, haciendo que este estallara al instante en llamas, cayendo al suelo frente a la vista de todo el mundo.

"¡Aaahhh ayuda!" - gritaba mientras seguía ardiendo

La gente corrió a por cubos de agua para ayudar al hombre, mientras nuestro sospechoso personaje seguía su camino hasta llegar a cierto callejón conocido.

El hombre sacó una especie de dispositivo circular, el cual empezó a iluminarse en verde. Señal de que una apertura de teletransporte se hallaba cerca.

"Este debe de ser el sitio..." - dijo el enmascarado

El extraño se acercó al muro que daba al laboratorio de Viktor, entrando en la sala de teletransporte y haciendo que sonara una alarma.

"IDENTIFÍQUESE" - le dijo Blitzcrank a modo de recibimiento

El hombre con gabardina levantó su brazo y lanzó una potente llamarada contra el androide de amarillo. Este retrocedió, a medida que el extraño no paraba con su ataque.

"¿Pasa algo?" - preguntó Orianna antes de ver a su atacante 

"AYU-DA.." - dijo Blitzcrank con su pecho de hierro en llamas

A la dama metálica no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, pues el atacante ígneo prosiguió su ataque de fuego, esta vez contra ella.

La Bola fue quien golpeó al enemigo, al cual se le cayó el sombrero. Parecía que su piel estaba calcinada y su gabardina estaba abierta, revelando un peto de hierro.

"¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo?" - preguntó Viktor, saliendo de su sala de reunión

El heraldo de las máquinas observó como el agresor seguía atacando a la chica de acero, luego se volteó para ver a su enemigo.

"Tu debes de ser Viktor..." - le dijo el criminal

"¿Brand?" - le llamó extrañado el científico al ver sus rasgos en manos y cabeza

"No.. mis victimas me llaman... el Fundidor..." - le dijo antes de agacharse

El hombre antorcha tocó el suelo del laboratorio, esparciendo en él su calor y haciendo que este se calentara. Esto afectó principalmente a los androides.

"Iluso..." - dijo Viktor lanzandole un Rayo de la Muerte

El Brand con máscara se aparató rodando por el suelo, luego le lanzó una bola de fuego, la cual impactó completamente en su peto.

"Solo tu muerte me liberará..." - dijo mientras se acercaba

"Has cometido un ligero error" - comentó el doctor mientras se levantaba

"¿En serio? ¿Y cuál ha sido?" - preguntó el pirómano

"Creer que yo me encontraba solo" - le respondió fríamente

En ese momento una especie de mano de hielo surgió desde la sala de reuniones, atrapando a Brand en una especie de ataduras de hielo.

Unos segundos después Lissandra salió a su encuentro con el antagonista. 


	273. Azul Hielo

Una especie de Brand con un look post-apocalíptico, había invadido el laboratorio de Viktor, siendo capaz de dejar fuera de juego a Orianna y a Blitzcrank.

Sin embargo, el heraldo de las máquinas recibió la ayuda de Lissandra, quien por lo visto se había reunido con ella.

"¿De qué tierra vienes?" - le preguntó directamente el doctor

"Veo que no eres nuevo en eso" - le respondió el asaltante congelado

"No tienes permiso para hablar" - le dijo indignada la reina de hielo

"Sabes, en mi mundo estas hecho de fuego..." - le empezó a decir el hombre antorcha - "Aunque eres una vulgar aspirante a reina..."

En ese momento el hielo que recubría a Brand se expandió hasta llegarle al cuello.

"¿Quién te ha enviado?" - preguntó el doctor

"La muerte...." - respondió con humor 

En ese momento la prisión de hielo se fue fundiendo y resquebrajando al recubrir su cuerpo completamente de fuego.

"Y no me llaméis Brand, soy el Fundidor" - les advirtió el villano

El criminal de fuego lanzó una llamarada hacía el científico, quien pudo frenar parte de las llamas con su Barrera de Energía.

Lissandra intentó congelar el suelo que había bajo sus pies, aunque el pirómano pudo redirigir sus llamas para contrarrestarlo.

"Puedes con uno, pero no con dos" - dijo Viktor atacándolo con su Rayo de la Muerte

El laboratorio estaba protegido contra el fuego, después de lo ocurrido con los Battlecast en el pasado Viktor se había asegurado de ello.

El hombre quemado se encontraba en desventaja, pues Lissandra y Viktor les estaban atacando al mismo tiempo, y su peto de hierro no parecía aguantar bien.

"Creo que esto requiere una retirada" - comentó el Fundidor en voz baja

El Brand apocalíptico aprovechó unos segundos de ventaja para crear unos Heiseles de Fuego, similares a los que producía el Brand original.

Luego intentó huir, al mismo tiempo que intentaba encender su dispositivo.

"No dejes que escape" - le dijo el científico a su compañera

"Tranquilo, se lo que hago" - respondió la reina

Lissandra canalizó el frío en una especie de estalactita de hielo, la cual lanzó contra su enemigo, atravesándole el cuello. Por consecuente cayendo al suelo.

Al caer, su cuerpo ardió repentinamente, haciendo que solo quedaran cenizas en el lugar. Eso y el extraño dispositivo, recogido por Viktor.

"Será mejor que analice esto" - comentó mientras lo observaba

"Nadie de burla de una reina..." - dijo Lissandra al ver los restos

"La verdad es que ha sido una suerte tenerte por aquí" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

Mientras los dos hablan, alguien se encuentra a lo lejos, en un lugar parecido a un desierto. Para ser más exactos cerca de uno de los portales de Viktor.

El individuo suelta un transmisor similar al que portaba Brand, luego agarra su martillo y se da la vuelta, pensativo.

"No se para que uso a estos perdedores" - comentó mientras andaba

El hombre era el Jayce Corrupto (o Jayce Renegado), una especie de viajero dimensional que ya había viajado a otros mundos.

"Dejare a algunos al cargo... después de todo... me esperan otros mundos..." - dijo con asco mientras habría un portal dimensional


	274. Recontratación

Había pasado ya una semana desde que la organización Mercurio había explotado, literalmente, en Piltover. A pesar de esto, algunos miembros si sobrevivieron.

Ahora mismo nos encontramos en una reunión entre Gragas y Singed. El campeón corpulento llevaba una especie de traje de gala morado, él vestía bien pero peleaba casi sin ropa.

"Me alegra ver que tus cachivaches funcionan" - le dijo dándole un golpe en la espalda

"Si.. bueno.. eres uno de mis clientes más fieles..." - comentó Singed, algo dolorido

"Tienes suerte, voy a expandir mis trabajos" - le dijo con una sonrisa

"No te entiendo..." - le dijo el científico Zaunita

"Pues que tengo pensado agrandar la cosa" - le dijo el grandullón

"¿Hablas de diversificarte?" - preguntó sin terminar de entenderlo

"Si, Gragas no se dedicara solo a la cerveza" - le resumió el barbudo

Gragas era un tipo extraño. Era inteligencia y sabía muy bien como ganar dinero, sin embargo en la Grieta del Invocador era un completo salvaje.

Su amistad con Singed viene a raíz de los aparatos que Singed crea para estabilizar mejor las bebidas y que puedan fermentar más rápido.

"¿Y de qué se trata exactamente?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"Perfumes y oro" - le respondió casi gritando

"¿Oro? Bueno, espero que te vaya bien con eso" - le dijo algo seco

"¿Lo celebramos con otra jarra?" - le propuso Gragas

"Lo siento pero se va haciendo tarde, tengo que regresar a Zaun" - le dijo el químico mientras soltaba su jarra de cerveza

"Espero volver a verte pronto" - le despidió con otro golpe en la espalda

El Emisario de Zaun dejó la taberna, y poco después también lo hicieron el resto de los clientes. Algunos como Kled tenían que madrugar al día siguiente.

Luego el campeón grandullón descendió hasta el sótano de la taberna. Accedió a través de una trampilla localizada tras la barra. Como en todas las películas.

"¿Estáis listos para la reunión?" - preguntó con motivación

"Si, señor Gragas" - dijo una voz cansada

Delante de él se encontraban seis hombres trajeados de blanco, con pantalones negros. Estos eran agentes que por su vestimenta habían pertenecido a Mercurio.

"Os noto cabezabajos" - observó Gragas

"Cuando usted dijo que se haría cargo de Mercurio, no dijo que nos convertiríamos en una empresa de cerveza" - comentó uno de ellos

"¿No querrá decir cabizbajos?" - preguntó otro de ellos

"Y dijo que conseguiríamos oro" - comentó un tercero

"Obviamente conseguiréis oro trabajando, se llama empleo" - les dijo el campeón

"Mire, agradecemos que nos ofrezca trabajo" - le empezó a comentar el que parecía más diplomático - "Pero somos sicarios, no atendemos mesas"

"Pero si sois zopencos inútiles, os equivocasteis de casino y de ciudad, por eso no estáis palmaos" - les recordó el campeón de cruzcampo

"¿Palmaos? ¿Se refiere a muertos?" - preguntó uno de los miembros

En medio de la discusión, la trampilla se abrió y una figura encapuchada de color negro descendió hasta encontrarse frente a él.

El rostro del visitante estaba oculta, por lo que solo se le veían los ojos rojos.

"¿Puedo echarle una mano?" - preguntó Gragas torpemente

"Si, venía a hablarle de negocios" - le contestó con decisión


	275. Asunto de negocios

Gragas de había hecho cargo de los restos de la organización Mercurio, siendo que había ofrecido trabajo a los seis miembros supervivientes.

Mientras los Mercurio discutían con Gragas acerca de sus intenciones de convertirles en camareros, el Jayce Renegado (o corrupto) irrumpió en escena.

"¿Qué se le sirve?" - preguntó Gragas

" **No pierdas demasiado el tiempo** " - le advirtió la gema - " **Sino, ya sabes** "

"Verá, me han comentado que está dando cobijo a un grupo de desempleados" - le comentó con el mayor respeto posible

"¿Estos metrafas? Si, aunque no mueven ni un dedo" - dijo con disgusto

"¿Se refiere a nosotros?" - preguntó un miembro del grupo

"¿Y si hacemos un intercambio?" - le propuso Jayce

"¿Un cambio? ¿De qué?" - dijo con cierto interés

El hombre de negro sacó lo que parecía ser una joya de color negra, pero que a pesar de esto brillaba con intensidad.

"¿Quieres a estos merluzos a cambio de carbón?" - le preguntó algo confuso

"Un poco de respeto, que estamos aquí delante" - le dijo uno de ellos

"Además, legalmente no trabajamos para ti" - resaltó otro 

" **Están agotando mi paciencia** "

"Esta joya podría proporcionarle oro, estos hombres únicamente gastarían sus alimentos" - le dijo mientras hacía caso omiso a la gema que portaba su martillo

"En verdad no parece mal chanchullo" - dijo pensativo

Los miembros de Mercurio ya se habían resignado, pasara lo que pasara iba a ser mejor que ser entregados a la policía, o eso creían.

"Pos vale, deme la piedra, que quedará bien en la chimena" - le dijo Gragas

"¿Chimena? Querrá decir chimenea" - le corrigió uno de los agentes

"Llevatelos antes de que les zurre" - le advirtió el grandullón

"Es agradable hacer tratos con usted" - le dijo mientras le entregaba la joya

El ser oscuro se llevó a los agentes hasta un lugar apartado de la taberna, lugar donde decidió dirigirse a ellos.

"Contadme, ¿qué sabéis de Viktor?" - les preguntó Jayce

" **¿De verdad crees que van a saber algo?** "

"Nuestro jefe, un tal Jayce, nos dijo que nos lo cargásemos" - dijo uno de ellos

"A parte de eso, pues lo que comenta la gente" - dijo otro

"Hay quienes dicen que esta loco, otros lo idolatran, la tele dice que es un criminal y los Zaunitas que es el orgullo de Zaun" - le resumió un tercer miembro

Por la descripción, este Viktor era algo similar al de su dimensión. Sin embargo poco le importaba, pues sabía que también había pecado, o sino solo era cuestión de tiempo.

" **¿Ves? Todos son iguales, y todavía quedan más...** " - le dijo Xerath mentalmente

"No voy a seguir mandando lacayos a la muerte..." - murmuró en voz baja - "Por muchos que destruya siempre van a existir"

Los agentes de Mercurio estaban confundidos al ver a su nuevo jefe hablar solo.

"¿Se está refiriendo a los robots de Viktor? Porque en ese caso, solo tiene que eliminar a Viktor, si lo hace, el resto caerán, ¿no?" - propuso uno de ellos

Ese comentario tan extrañamente redactado, dio una idea al Jayce Corrupto y con una sonrisa abrió un portal dimensional a su lado.

"Hasta que yo vuelva... vigiladlo..." - les ordenó Jayce


	276. Berseker

La ciudad de Zaun no era muy activa por las noche, había unos pocos comerciantes que se quedaban hasta tarde, y algunos Barones Químicos, pero poco más.

Incluso Viktor prefería quedarse en su laboratorio en lugar de salir al exterior. No obstante esa noche fue excepción, ya que se encontraba en las calles con Thresh.

"¿Y qué supone que estamos buscando?" - preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Un objeto maldito" - le respondió el espectro

"Define maldito" - le dijo el científico

El carcelero de las sombras había acudido al heraldo de las máquinas para que le guiara un poco por Zaun, pues él lo había localizado en una zona cercana a los mercados.

"Se trata del hacha del Berseker, aquel que la empuñe solo liberará el poder de la furia y la rabia" - le explicó el espectro negro

"Un arma como esa en Zaun puede ser altamente destructiva"  - resaltó el doctor

"También pedí ayuda a un compañero... pero se reunirá con nosotros más tarde..." - le comentó el fantasma

"En verdad me preguntó es cómo ha llegado aquí" - le confesó el científico

"Bueno, a menos que sea alguien peligroso no deberíamos preocuparnos" - remarcó el villano - "Además no sabemos si alguien lo ha encontrado"

Nada más decir esto, un rugido se escuchó entre la multitud, a una poca distancia de donde se encontraban.

Ellos avanzaron contra la multitud, siendo que a mitad de camino se les cruzó un Blitzcrank. Quien había sido lanzado por los aires.

"¿Ese era Blitzcrank?" - preguntó Thresh algo sorprendido

"Thresh, mira eso" - le advirtió el androide

Delante de ellos se encontraba un Olaf enfadado, enfurecido y al aparecer habiendo dejado fuera de combate a Warwick y a Ekko.

"¿Olaf? ¿En Zaun?" - preguntó extrañado Thresh

"Seguro que es una de esas versiones suya" - le dijo el científico

"No... no lo es..." - dijo una voz joven

Al lado de ellos empezó a levantarse Ekko, quien se apoyaba con su singular manilla de reloj. 

"Ese es el autentico Olaf.... él vino a ayudarme... buscaba a Warwick..." - contaba mientras observaba al hombre lobo caído 

Mientras el joven chico del tiempo hablaba, Zac intentaba detener al vikingo desatado, dando tiempo a la multitud de huir.

"Encontramos a un hombre... parecía estar loco... Olaf le arrebató su hacha..." - les siguió diciendo Ekko

Nada más terminar, un hacha fue a parar al cráneo de Thresh, reventando parte de este. Los otros Zaunitas dirigieron su mirada hacía el brutal Freljorniano.

Viktor intentó atacarle con su Rayo de la Muerte, pero Olaf no se detenía. Ni con Zac agarrándolo podían evitar que este llegará hasta Thresh y le arrancara su arma.

"¡¡Graaaaaaah!!" - gritó el berseker con furia

El guerrero del norte atacó a cuanto ser vio a su alrededor, destrozando el tercer brazo y parte de la máscara de Viktor. 

"¿A qué viene este alboroto?" - preguntó una voz metálica

El berseker se giró furioso para golpear al hombre, aunque no le mató o provocó daños. Pues ante el se encontraba Mordekaiser, maestro del metal.


	277. Señor del Dolor

Viktor y Thresh intentaban localizar una especie de hacha maldita, la cual fue encontrada por Olaf. El arma desató su furia e ira, con la cual atacó a varios campeones.

Entre los atacados se encontraban Warwick, nuestros Emisarios del Mal, Blitzcrank, Ekko, Zac... y Mordekaiser, aunque a primera vista cualquiera diría que eso era mala idea.

"¡Graaaaaahhhh!" - gritó Olaf con ira

"Lleva el Hacha Berseker" - comentó con tranquilidad Mordekaiser

"Morde... tienes que quitársela..." - le decía Thresh mientras se levantaba

El carcelero ya estaba muerto, por lo que su cráneo empezó a recomponerse, aunque esto no significaba que no pudiera sentir algo de dolor.

"Es bueno que lo hayas encontrado" - le dijo mientras agarraba el hacha, aun en las manos del vikingo - "Ya sabes que al Rey no le..."

Su dialogo fue interrumpido por el Berseker, quien golpeó con su otra hacha la armadura del nigromante. 

En respuesta, el Maestro del Metal le atacó brutalmente con su mazo de pinchos. Lo hizo con fuerza que tenía y sin mostrar clemencia.

"Ya puedo levantarme..." - comentó un Zac recuperado

Olaf estaba algo aturdido por el ataque de Mordekaiser, por lo que el experimento de Zaun (Zac) intentó restringir su movimiento. Sin éxito. 

"Vamos a necesitar algo más que eso" - dijo Viktor, quien aún tenía su máscara dañada

Fue en el momento que Zac le agarró de las piernas, en que todos los demás campeones intentaron frenar su Ragnarok de diversas maneras.

Thresh le lanzó su cadena, Viktor su Campo Gravitatorio, Ekko su Engranaje Temporal, pero todo esto únicamente pudo frenarle un poco.

"Estas ante un señor..." - le dijo el espectro de plata a la bestia

"Grrgrgrrrr" - gruñía Olaf mientras avanzaba invencible

"¡Así que inclínate!" - le gritó mientras le atacaba con su Maza de Picas

Una onda de tierra se levantó alrededor del golpe, siendo que su impacto hubiera matado a cualquier persona normal. Pero Olaf no era alguien normal.

Los campeones pudieron ver a un campeón tambaleándose y con intenciones de atacar en cualquier momento.

"Estas de broma, ¿no?" - dijo el chico moreno al verle de pie

"La furia de este hombre ha de ser inmensa" - comentó Mordekaiser 

"Te recuerdo que es un Berseker" - le dijo Thresh

"Berseker... pues yo soy un hijo de la tumba" - dijo el señor del dolor antes de tumbarlo de un puñetazo en la cara

El Maestro del Metal agarró el hacha y se dio la vuelta, lanzando una breve mirada de despedida al fantasma de la linterna.

"¿Crees que se ha pasado?" - preguntó Zac mientras levantaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Olaf

"¿Crees que debería importarme?" - le dijo en respuesta Viktor

Los Emisarios del Mal se retiraron, antes de que algún indeseable de Piltover se presentará en la escena. Por su parte ya habían terminado.

"¿Qu-qué ha pasado?" - preguntó Olaf, recuperando la consciencia

"Hey, tío, ya estas libre del embrujo" - le respondió Ekko

Sin embargo la mente del vikingo colapsó al ver a sus aliados como seres de hierro, con ojos rojos, como si de una pesadilla se tratase.

Olaf se recuperaría, pero no se sabe hasta cuando le afectó la pesadilla de hierro.


	278. Tierras mágicas

Nuestra historia inicia en un lugar poco común, al menos para lo habitual. Viktor se encuentra andando por el desierto de Shurima, en compañía de Sivir y Vi.

"Recuerdame una cosa, Viktor, ¿por qué estamos otra vez en este desierto?" - le preguntó la chica de hierro

La ultima vez que el heraldo de las máquinas estuvo en un desierto fue para buscar a Taliyah, quien en ese entonces había destrozado, literalmente, a Xerath.

"Querías pasar la mañana junto a mi persona, y yo tenía que viajar a Shurima, lo veo factible" - le respondió el doctor

"Para un día libre que tengo..." - murmuró con enfado la chica de pelo rosa

"Sabéis, sois una pareja muy singular" - les mencionó Sivir

"¿Tu no salias con una pila viviente?" - le preguntó Vi

"Esa pila viviente, es un amigo mio" - le interrumpió el científico - "Y a parte, veo mejor cambiar a otro tema social"

"¿Alguna vez llueve aquí? Hace más calor que la ultima vez" - comentó la oficial de Piltover

"Se dice que durante el año del monzon, cuando la luna eclipsa el sol" - le informó la guerrera - "O algo así me dijo Xerath, no le presté mucha atención"

"¿Se puso a hablar con palabras largas y raras? Eso también lo hace Viktor, es muy molesto" - le dijo la agente de policía

"Bastante, aunque Xerath siempre esta con la magia, la energía y todo eso" - se quejo también Sirvir

"En estos momentos siento empatía hacia Zed" - murmuró mientras recordaba su ultima travesía por el desierto

Los tres campeones acabaron llegando a una especie de sepulcro o cripta, casi enterrada en la arena y con una escalera que descendía.

Sivir fue la primera en bajar, al parecer ella tenía que resolver un rompecabezas que servía a modo de "candado".

"Por cierto, Viktor, ¿tu crees en la magia?" - le preguntó Vi

"La magia simplemente es un tipo de ciencia" - le respondió el científico

"¿Y como explicas a los unicornios, los gremlins, yordles, elfos, hadas y la mitad de los magos de la Liga?" - le preguntó con cierta curiosidad

"La mayoría son razas, se explica a través de la evolución, en cuanto a los magos, utilizan energía a la que llaman pobremente magia" - le respondió el doctor

"No creo que sea solo energía" - comentó la chica de pelo rosa

"Fíjate en Veigar, por ejemplo, su "magia" es energía cósmica, concentrada en su cetro" - le dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras

El sonido de una pared de piedra moviéndose les alertó de que ya se había abierto la entrada.

"Mira que me lo se de memoria, pero a veces se me olvida como hacer esto" - comentó Sivir

"¿Vives aquí?" - preguntó la oficial al ver los oscuros pasillos con antorchas

"No, pero paso mucho tiempo" - le contestó mientras les guiaba

Al final llegaron a una habitación muy grande, parecía que era usada para algo más que reuniones, pues había una especie de plataforma al fondo.

La sala no estaba vacía, pues en ella se encontraba esperándoles Xerath.


	279. Poder ascendido

Viktor y Vi habían viajado a Shurima, guiados por Sivir para encontrarse con Xerath, quien quería verles por algún asunto importante.

"También llamé a Veigar y Diana, por lo visto no ha podido venir" - le dijo el ser de energía

"¿Pretendías hacer un sacrificio o algo?" - preguntó la oficial de Piltover

Al fondo de la sala había una especie de altar circular, como a doble altura, sin ser demasiado grande. También había algo parecido a una losa.

"No, en realidad es algo a mayor escala" - le dijo el mago ascendido

"Yo que tu me sentaría, ahora va a ponerse a explicar" - le advirtió Sivir

"Como sabes, Viktor, hace ya siglos que intenté ascender y dejar mi forma física, convertirme en uno de los llamados Ascendidos" - le empezó a contar el hechicero

"No vuelvas a contar eso de nuevo, todo lo relacionado con supuestas deidades es una mera molestia para mi" - le dijo Viktor fríamente

Viktor no creía en dioses, y a pesar de que algunos socios suyos como Diana o el propio Xerath si tenían creencias, el no soportaba escuchar acerca de supuestos dioses.

"Esta cripta esta construida bajo el disco solar que me convirtió en esta semi-deidad" - le siguió diciendo

"El catalizador de la energía solar...." - murmuró el científico

"Si puedo repetir el proceso... podría liberarme de estas cadenas..." - dijo a medida que veía los trozos de hierro que había en el

"¿Eres consciente de qué la ultima vez casi extingues tu pueblo?" - le preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Yo le recordé lo mismo la primera vez que me lo dijo" - comentó Sivir

"Por eso te he traído Viktor, para que puedas ayudarme" - le pidió Xerath

"Xerath, la ultima vez que alguien intento algo así acabaste esparcido en mi laboratorio" - le recordó el villano de hierro

"¡No vuelvas a recordarme eso!" - le gritó el ser de energía a medida que su cuerpo parecía emitir chispas

La experiencia de Xerath como un ser de energía completo había sido algo muy traumatizante para él. Aún podía recordar como el tiempo se detenía y dejaba de existir.

"Esta vez... puede ser diferente... imagínate que tuviera un cuerpo completo... con mis poderes en pleno rendimiento...." - le dijo el mago arcano

"Xerath, no necesitas un cuerpo completo" - le dijo Sivir

"Diciendo eso me estas pidiendo que viva en una cárcel permanente" - murmuró Xerath

"Lo siento pero ese no es mi campo, hay otros campeones más... específicos..." - le dijo con cuidado el maestro robot

La energía seguía fluyendo por el cuerpo de Xerath, quien se vio así mismo atrapado eternamente, sin posibilidad de librarse de esta forma. 

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Pedir ayuda a cualquier otro aspirante a mago? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un estruendo en la puerta principal.

"¿Ese es Veigar?" - preguntó el científico supremo

"No, dijo que no podría venir" - le respondió el ser arcano

Una especie de soldados entraron en la sala, siendo unos seis, todos ellos con lanzas y en posición de defensa. Ellos escoltaban al emperador de las arenas.

"Al fin te encuentro, Xerath" - le dijo Azir


	280. Soy el caos

Xerath pretendía librarse de las cadenas rúnicas que oprimían su forma física. Sin embargo el científico le hizo comprender que esto era imposible.

Una vez aceptado su destino, la cripta donde se encontraban fue atacada o tomada por Azir, el Emperador de las Arenas de Shurima.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" - preguntó Azir a su enemigo

"........" - Xerath no respondió

"Azir, ¿como has encontrado este sitio?" - le preguntó Sivir

"Soy uno con las arenas, la mínima perturbación es percibida" - le respondió el ascendido

"No deberías involucrarte en asuntos que no te convienen" - le dijo Viktor

"Soy el Emperador de las Arenas, todo lo que involucre a Shurima me concierte, incluido los daños que pueda ocasionar este traidor" - dijo Azir con superioridad

En ese momento Xerath procedió a acercarse un poco hacía su archinemesis.

"¿Traidor? ¿No eres tu el que me prometió una falsa libertad?" - le preguntó con amargura

"Simplemente... no podía..." - le respondió el emperador - "Nunca pude...."

Xerath era alguien inteligente, calculador, todos sus movimientos estaban diseñados para actuar en la sombra. Pero este fue un típico caso en el que perdió los nervios.

Para el mago arcano, la esclavitud era algo detestable, pues el y su familia fueron esclavos desde hace años. Perder los nervios le incitó a lanzar un Pulso Arcano contra Azir.

"¡Arrrghh!" - gritó el emperador

Instantáneamente los soldados se cruzaron entre ambos para defender a su líder, dos de ellos atacando y peleando con Xerath. Aunque luchar con él era algo útil.

"Azir, ¿te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó Sivir

"Te lo advertí...." - dijo Azir con sus ojos brillando

El templo entero empezó a temblar, con la arena cayendo por las ranuras del techo.

"Vi, creo que deberías retirarte" - le aconsejó el doctor

"Claro, y tu también te vienes" - le dijo Vi agarrándolo del brazo

"No tengo intenciones de abandonar a Xerath" - le dijo mientras apartaba su brazo 

"Uffff" - suspiraba la oficial de Piltover a modo de queja

Por su parte, Xerath usaba su energía arcana para crear un área que convirtiera a los soldados en arena, cosa que ya por si eran.

"¿Pretendes seguir con esta lucha?" - preguntó el hechicero a su enemigo

"Lo que menos me gustaría es luchar" - respondió Azir

La cripta entera seguía temblando, con Sivir ayudando a su bisabuelo a levantarse. El poder de las arenas parecía que seria su tumba.

"Podemos volver a ser amigos... Xerath... olvida el mundo de destrucción que buscas..." - le decía Azir con una voz rota

"El mundo no merece existir... solo caos..." - Xerath procedió a crear un área más grande de energía - "Viktor, volveremos a encontrarnos"

El doctor hizo caso a su compañero, pues un ser de energía podía sobrevivir fácilmente. Xerath no podía salir, así que tendría que esperar, segundos después todo se derrumbó.

"Cuando salga de ahí va a estar enfadado, has provocado que se tire un edificio encima" - le dijo Sivir a su bisabuelo

"¡¿Yo?! ¡Lo ha hecho él!" - le gritó el emperador

"Porque le has molestado" - le debatió la joven

Los dos siguieron discutiendo mientras el androide y la policía se marchaban, cuando estuvieran más calmados volverían a por Xerath.


	281. En el medio

Era una tarde tranquila en la Grieta. Tras ayudar a Xerath a liberarse, Viktor y Vi habían decidido participar en una ligera partida, por así llamarlo.

En el equipo de Viktor se encontraban Vi, Garen, Jhin y Karma. En el equipo enemigo estaban Nasus, Nami, Amumu, Orianna y Graves.

"¡¿Por qué me toca ir al medio?!" - preguntó irritada la oficial de Piltover

"Escogiste mal el posicionamiento" - le respondió Viktor

"Eso son tonterías" - le dijo la chica de hierro

"¿Quién escogió las posiciones?" - preguntó el doctor

"Fui yo" - contestó rápidamente 

"¿Y quién se ha equivocado entonces?" - le volvió a preguntar

"¡Que te calles y te vayas a la jungla!" - le gritó la policía

La chica de pelo rosa hizo su recorrido hacía la linea intermedia, contra su voluntad, ahora iba a poder zurrarle (pegarle) a un mago.

Y por si eso no fuera bastante, le tocaba enfrentarse a Orianna, la Dama Metálica. Esta jovencita de hierra no adoraba a nuestra campeona precisamente.

"¿Vi? Es extraño verte en la linea intermedia" - le dijo la joven

"Si, supongo que nos toca la una contra la otra" - le dijo manteniendo la distancia

"Te tengo en mi contra" - asimiló Orianna

"No somos uña y carne, pero aún así no hay rencor, ¿no?" - le preguntó sonriente

Una pequeña chispa se cruzó por la mente de la joven. Orianna generalmente es alguien apacible y poco conflictiva... el comentario de Vi le hizo generar odio...

"Orianna, ¿pasa algo?" - preguntó Vi mientras golpeaba a un minion en la cara

"Te tengo en mi contra" - repitió con una sonrisa perturbadora

Antes de que Vi pudiera hablar, la Bola le golpeó el estomago a una velocidad tremenda. A la policía no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a los engranajes que la bailarina le lanzaba.

Tras reincorporarse se vio atrapada en la Disonancia de la Bola, permitiendo que tanto Orianna como los súbditos pudieran derrotarla y mandarla a base.

"¡Voy a romperle el culo a esa niña!" - gritó Vi junto a la tienda

"Aficionados..." - murmuró Jhin a su lado

Curiosamente, la primera sangre había sido en la linea superior y a manos de Viktor, aunque Vi estaba demasiado enfadada como para darse cuenta.

La línea del medio fue más o menos tranquila hasta que entro Amumu, lanzando sus vendas contra la agente de policía.

"Hola... solo quiero..." - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas

La chica de pelo rosa lo atrajo tirando de las cuerdas y luego le golpeó fuertemente en la boca, rompiéndole dos dientes al yordle momificado.

"Yo solo... quería..." - antes de hablar Vi le dio una patada

"¡No vuelvas a molestarme!" - le gritó con frustración

Pronto la partida acabaría, con Amumu abandonando la grieta con cierto trauma causado a manos de Vi, quien indirectamente les dio la victoria.

"Felicidades por traumatizar a un yordle" - comentó Viktor

"Me lo dice el tipo de la máscara de hierro" - le dijo Vi

"Yo no veo nada malo en ser de hierro" - le dijo seriamente Orianna

"Lo dices porque eres un androide" - se quejó la agente

Los tres campeones se fueron al laboratorio, charlando sobre lo ocurrido, dejando a Amumu llorando en la esquina.


	282. Jungla de Hierro

El heraldo de las máquinas acababa de ayudar a su amigo Xerath a salir de un montón de escombros, siendo que a la vuelta decidió participar en una partida con Vi.

El problema fue que esta había hecho mal el posicionamiento, haciendo que a Viktor le tocara ir a la jungla. Según ella todo era culpa de otra persona...

"Esa niña...." - murmuraba Viktor con frustración

A veces las cosas que Vi hacía o decía podían llegar a molestar al intelecto del doctor, o eso era lo que él decía.

"Hablarme de esa manera tan arrogante..." - se quejaba mientras disparaba a los pájaros

Mientras se iba calmando, el científico supremo decidió ir a la linea superior, donde se encontraban peleando Garen y Nasus.

"¡No desfalleceré!" - gritaba el Demaciano

"El ciclo de la vida y de la muerte prosiguen..." - le decía el ascendido

Ciertamente había campeones muy melodramáticos, o demasiado políticamente correctos, esos dos eran claros ejemplos.

Aún así Viktor pudo esperar el tiempo suficiente para entrar con su Campo Gravitatorio.

"¿Viktor? ¿Vienes para sepultar a Shurima?" - preguntó desconcertado

"Solo.. cállate..." - le respondió irritado

El científico atacó al chacal con su Rayo de la Muerte, al igual que Garen con su espada. Sin embargo fue el doctor quien se llevó la victoria.

"Buen trabajo, compañero" - dijo el demaciano, ofreciéndole la mano

El heraldo de las máquinas prefirió rechazar su estúpido simbolismo y regresar a base, para poder actualizar su armamento.

"Buena jugada, maese doctor" - le dijo Karma a modo de felicitación

"La victoria frente a un perro me es indiferente" - comentó el cyborg antes de irse

La jungla era relativamente fácil cuando disponías de Rayos de la Muerte que utilizar contra la fauna. Es más, todo estaba resultando muy poco arriesgado.

En su proceso de atravesar la jungla vio a Amumu ir al medio, por lo que procedió a seguirle hasta la linea, pensando que Vi necesitaría ayuda.

"Yo solo... quería amigos..." - lloraba la pobre momia

Viktor veía como la policía le estaba dando una paliza de muerte al pobre yordle. Haciendo que Amumu perdiera varios dientes.

"Prefiero no meterme...." - comentó mientras dejaba los setos

"Ayuda...." - lloraba Amumu

La partida terminó cuando un emocionalmente destrozado Amumu dejó la partida. Dando la victoria al equipo de Viktor.

"Snif... snif..." - lloraba Amumu en una esquina

"¿No crees que se ha pasado la maese agente?" - preguntó Karma al doctor

"Creo que es eso a lo que llaman fuerza policial" - respondió Graves desde detrás de ellos

"Tal vez deberías hablar con ella" - le comentó la sacerdotisa

"Esa conversación hipotética sería insuficiente" - respondió el científico

"Personalmente no me molesta.." - murmuró Nasus mientras pasaba

Los campeones se esparcieron y Viktor acabó reuniéndose con Orianna y con Vi. Los tres luego marcharían hacia el laboratorio.

"Ha sido un día raro" - comentó la oficial de Piltover

"Tu concepto de rareza y el mío difieren mucho" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

Mientras seguían conversando, Amumu siguió llorando en la esquina de la academia, únicamente consolado por la Bola.


	283. Dios del Trueno

Este es probablemente el ultimo arco dedicado a un mundo o universo alternativo, más en concreto uno en el que nos encontramos a Jayce.

La versión de Jayce de este universo tiene una especie de toga blanca, con toques dorados y una especie de aureola amarilla. Con un martillo de bronce y los ojos amarillentos.

"No puedo creer que un mortal se atreva a desafiarme" - comentó el héroe

"Jayce, no creo que debamos levantar la voz" - le dijo Caitlyn

La sheriff de este universo tenía un traje idéntico a la original, salvo por el hecho de que era de un color azul oscuro, sin rozar el morado. Además su pelo era albino.

"Creo que no eres consciente del insulto, ese Emperador ha invadido e insultado tu hogar" - le dijo con enfado - "Ha liberado la furia del Dios del trueno" 

"Pero es solo un mortal... o eso creemos... no quiero que lo mates" - le pidió Caitlyn

"Además, en el panteón no existe un dios ni mago similar a su villanía" - le dijo Jayce

"Tiene todo un imperio a sus manos, también creó esa formula de Mercurio, incluso ya has visto que puede realizar magia" - le intentaba advertir la sheriff

Fue hace ya unos días que el Dios del Trueno fue victima de una amenaza a manos del Emperador, un extraño hombre que decía manejar magia. 

Poco después se supo que este hombre había colaborado en la creación de una infección llamada Mercurio, por lo que Caitlyn ayudó a Jayce a infiltrarse en su base.

"Estos estrechos pasillos me acercan a Emperador, aunque pienso que romper la pared con mi martillo hubiera sido más rápido" - comentó algo impaciente

"No nos conviene hacer eso... tenemos que ser sigilosos..." - le dijo la mujer en voz baja

"Los monstruos que le sirven no son problema" - comentó Jayce

"¿Quieres verte rodeado de gente capaz de explotar?" - le preguntó la agente un poco harta

"No sería la primera vez" - dijo el héroe mientras se paraba

"Se supone que tras este muro se encuentra el Emperador" - le dijo Caitlyn

La policía se arrimó a la pared y comenzó a escuchar. Podía oírse uno de los vídeos de ese tirano, hablando de la democracia y de su imperio.

Sin embargo, fue tan solo mencionar la aparente muerte de Jayce a sus manos que el Dios del Trueno golpeó fuertemente el muro, derribandolo. 

"¿Jayce?" - dijo el supuesto Emperador asombrado 

"Por fin nos vemos cara a cara, tirano" - le dijo el héroe del trueno

"Oh, esto ha sido una sorpresa" - le dijo el villano

El aspecto del Emperador era muy similar al de Swain, salvo por los tonos verdes, un yelmo que cubría su rostro y una especie de armadura.

"Quedas detenido por terrorismo, asesinato, conspiración y secuestro" - le dijo la sheriff

"Pero... yo..." - intentaba hablar el Emperador

"Todo lo que digas puede ser utilizado en tu contra" - le cortó rápidamente Caitlyn

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos? Maleante pecaminoso" - le preguntó el Dios del Trueno

"Emm... ¿me firmas un autógrafo?" - le preguntó algo nervioso


	284. Viktor, Doctor Viktor

En un universo alternativo, Caitlyn y Jayce (una especie de Dios o Semidiós) fueron al encuentro del Emperador, un mago terrorista que había atacado previamente al héroe.

Sin embargo, la cosa se volvió algo rara cuando el villano no parecía ser el mismo que les había amenazado por televisión.

"Es un gran honor conocerle, señor Jayce, soy un gran admirador suyo" - le dijo el mago

"¿Admirador? ¿No fuiste tu él que me amenazó públicamente?" - le preguntó Jayce con el martillo en la mano

"Jayce, creo que deberíamos dejarle hablar" - le sugirió Caitlyn

"¿Les parecí amenazante? Eso es lo mejor que me han dicho en la vida... no como esos críticos..." - murmuró esto ultimo

"Dinos, Emperador, ¿qué es lo que tramas?" - le preguntó la sheriff apuntándole 

"P-por favor.... baje el arma... yo solo actuó..." - le respondió nervioso

"¿Actuar? ¿Cómo que actuar?" - preguntó el Dios del trueno confuso 

"Mi nombre es Jericho Swain, me contrataron para interpretar al Emperador" - les empezó a contar - "Y c-creo que he bordado el papel"

Jayce y la agente se miraron entre si durante algunos segundos, pues su supuesto enemigo y gran terrorista era en verdad un actor.

"¿Y quién fue el que te contrató?" - preguntó la mujer de azul

"Esa, señora mía, es mi entrada" - dijo una voz clara

Desde detrás de ellos aparecieron algunos soldados con armas en sus manos, incluido un hombre con bata de laboratorio roja, tirando a marrón. 

"Bienvenidos sean a mi base" - les saludó el hombre - "Mi nombre es Viktor, Doctor Viktor"

"¿Viktor? ¿Cómo Viktor Zaun? ¿De Corporaciones Zaun?" - preguntó la sheriff

"Me alegra saber que el señor Swain no es el único con admiradores" - comentó mientras avanzaba un poco

Jayce hizo el gesto de levantar su arma, sin embargo Caitlyn le suavizó, siendo que no quería que todos los agentes les disparasen. 

"¿Hiciste todo esto para traerme?" - preguntó el héroe del rayo - "¿Qué clase de mortal pretende enfadarme?"

"El mismo mortal que va a hacerse con tu arma" - respondió accionando un botón de su mando

En cuestión de segundos, un Campo Gravitatorio apareció a los pies de Jayce, dejándolo atrapado y distanciado de la sheriff. 

"Señor Zaun, ¿de verdad es esto necesario?" - le preguntó el Emperador

"Por supuesto, Jericho, ahora ve con Wisley, necesitamos grabar la victoria del Emperador sobre Jayce" - le contestó sonriente

"¡Gusano!" - gritó Caitlyn levantando su arma

Viktor presionó otro botón y el rifle de la agente fue succionado hasta adherirse al techo.

"Un techo magnetizado, clásico" - dijo el doctor

"No te saldrás con la tuya" - le dijo Jayce desde el campo

"Ya te he ganado, y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda...." - sus palabras se cortaron bruscamente

En el lado derecho de la sala se abrió un portal dimensional para sorpresa de todos. Estaban acostumbrados a cosas similares pero seguía siendo algo raro de ver.

Desde el interior del vórtice salió el Jayce Renegado, quien levantó la mirada para ver la situación actual de la trama.

"Aún no he llegado al mundo previsto... pero este parece divertido..." - dijo sonriente


	285. La muerte llega

En el Universo Emperador, la versión de esta linea de Viktor acababa de derrotar a Jayce, convertido aquí en una especie de deidad heroica. 

Todo esta trama fue interrumpida por Jayce Renegado, quien acababa de irrumpir en este universo a través de un portal.

"¿Quién eres tu? ¿Acaso eres otro Dios?" - preguntó el científico

"Yo soy tu muerte" - le respondió sin perder la sonrisa

"Bien, si tu lo dices..." - le dijo el villano mientras hacia un gesto con el brazo

Todos los agentes localizados alrededor de Viktor empezaron a disparar al extraño sujeto de ropas negras. Este, sin embargo, usó la gema de su martillo para frenarlas en el aire.

"¿Las ha parado?" - preguntó Caitlyn sorprendida

"Ese hombre si debe de manejar la magia" - murmuró el Jayce, dios del Trueno

Jayce Renegado hizo un gesto con su mano y las balas salieron disparadas contra los agentes, haciendo que cayeran al suelo muertos.

"¿Has usado magnetismo? Eso es imposible, las balas están..." - sus palabras fueron rápidamente cortadas 

El hombre de negro le agarró fuertemente por la garganta, sin posibilidad de que pudiera decir algo. Esto era disfrutado por el villano, aunque a los otros les dejó horrorizados.

"¡Detente! ¡Vas a matarle!" - le gritó la sheriff

"Se lo merece... todos lo merecen..." - dijo antes de soltarlo y tirarlo al suelo

El villano del martillo comenzó a andar hacía la policía, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y con su arma apuntándola.

"¡Quieto! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!" - le gritó el héroe mientras golpeaba el campo

"Eres muy débil... igual que lo era yo..." - le dijo el criminal de negro

" **Necesita una motivación para seguir tu camino** " - le dijo Xerath

"Si... motivación..." - sonrió Jayce

El hombre de negro agarró su martillo con firmeza y comenzó a golpear brutalmente a Caitlyn, quien no pudo evadir sus golpes, todo frente a la mirada del Dios del Trueno.

"¡Vas a matarla! ¡Para!" - le gritaba el héroe

"Precisamente..." - murmuró antes de que la sheriff cayera al suelo

"No... Cait..." - susurraba Jayce con lágrimas en los ojos

El Renegado avanzó hacia el portal, no sin antes girarse y reírse en la cara de su contraparte.

"Ahora es buen momento de que lo pague..." - dijo mientras señalaba a un Viktor inconsciente y con varias lesiones en su cuello

El ser oscuro se marchó, siendo que el Campo Gravitatorio también terminó por apagarse. Al parecer quien lo desactivó fue el doctor, ahora consciente.

El Dios del trueno se acercó a su enemigo, quien apenas podía levantarse.

"Lo sien... sient... n-no... quer.... quería..." - intentaba decirle Viktor

"Tu no tienes la culpa..." - comentó el héroe - "Pero aún así quedas detenido"

"Arff... arf..." - parecía que el doctor intentase hablar, sin resultados

Jayce no iba a mancillar el legado de su amor con un sucio y vil asesinato. Ella merecía mucho más que eso. Es por ello por lo que llevó al villano al hospital.

El Dios del Trueno siguió luchando contra el mal. Viktor volvería también con prótesis en su rostro y pecho. Y el verdadero asesino aún andaba suelto....


	286. Atrapado en el tiempo

_La he cagado..._

La historia de hoy comienza en....

_Esto ya lo he vivido cuatro veces... me levantó por la mañana, hago cualquier cosa que se diferencie de lo ocurrido ese día... pero no puedo cambiarlo..._

La historia de hoy comienza en una casa algo pequeña, localizada en Zaun, más concretamente se trata de la casa del joven Ekko.

El chico del tiempo se quedo sentado en su cama, mirando su Dispositivo Z. Pensando como podía evitar lo sucedido.

_El primer día me levanté y me lavé los dientes, luego fui al mercado y después Vi me llevó con Viktor... no sabía para que... el intentó coger mi regulador y.... volví aquí._

El joven campeón se levantó y tras vestirse se fue al servicio, lugar donde procedió a lavarse los dientes y a hacer otras... necesidades...

_El segundo día me levanté y me lavé los dientes, luego fui al mercado y me topé con Vi, me llevó con Viktor... intuía algo raro y quería mi regulador... volví aquí._

El chico salió de su casa por la ventana en lugar de la puerta, llegando a un pasillo de Zaun. Él corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, evitando cruzar por la zona del mercado.

Paró brevemente para tomar algo de aire, él no había desayunado pero eran las doce de la mañana y el suceso clave ocurrió a las tres de la tarde. Tenía cuatro horas.

_El tercer día me levanté y me lavé los dientes, luego fui al mercadillo y me topé con Vi, le pedí que me llevara con Viktor... sabía que algo estaba pasando... volví aquí._

El chico que rompió el tiempo siguió su carrera hasta llegar al callejón del laboratorio. Conocía el camino porque ya lo había vivido antes.

Atravesó el muro/portal y finalmente se vio las caras con Viktor, quien estaba esperando en la entrada. El científico estaba cruzado de brazos y esperando a que hablara.

"Necesito tu ayuda..." - le pidió el joven

_El cuarto día me levanté y me quedé en la cama, intenté no ir a ningún lado y procedí a encontrarme... a pesar de todo eso... volví aquí._

"Mandé a Vi a que te buscara, resulta que un "tú" futuro me hizo una visita, advirtiéndome de un peligro" - le empezó a explicar Viktor

"¿C-cómo? No deberías decir eso..." - dijo Ekko extrañado

"No he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente, pero fue un suceso algo curioso..." - comentó el doctor

"No.. los otros días vine y me pediste mi regulador... no paro de repetir el mismo día una y otra vez..." - le dijo con cierto nerviosismo

"Tranquilízate, podemos dejar mi asunto para después, enséñame el dispositivo" - le pidió el doctor con tranquilidad

El joven sacó su dispositivo, aun quedaba algo de tiempo antes de que se volviera a repetir el suceso del "retroceso" temporal.

"¿Cómo se desencadenó todo?" - preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Vi me trajo aquí, luego me pediste el dispositivo Z" - le respondió el campeón - "Luego soltó una especie de descarga"

El heraldo de las máquinas observó el aparato y luego lo dejó a un lado. Acababa de recibir una llamada por el ordenador.


	287. Un pequeño arreglo

Ekko, el chico que rompió el tiempo, creó de manera accidental un bucle de tiempo. Él estaba repitiendo el mismo día una y otra vez.

Es por esto por lo que el joven campeón decidió pedir ayuda a Viktor, quien se supone que tuvo algo que ver con todo este incidente. Aunque ahora el doctor atiende una llamada.

"¿Sí? ¿Quién osa molestarme?" - preguntó el científico mientras accionaba la videollamada

"¿Hola? ¿Funciona está cosa? ¿Viktor?" - preguntaba alguien confuso

Era un hombre mayor, con mucha barba y una especie de túnica. 

"¿Zilean? Soy Viktor, ¿cómo has detectado esta frecuencia?" - preguntó el doctor extrañado

"Me lo dijo Veigar... pero no hay tiempo, te llamo para que contactes con el joven Ekko" - le dijo el hombre del tiempo

"¿Pretendes usarme de mensajero? Existe un cuerpo entero de agentes" - le dijo Viktor

"No, necesitó que seas tu, no hay tiempo, he detectado una inestabilidad en el tiempo procedente de ese niño" - le advirtió Zilean

"¿Y crees que yo puedo ayudar? Yo no tengo conocimiento temporal" - le dijo el doctor

"Da igual, únicamente debes estabilizarlo con el regulador del dispositivo z" - le dijo el mago del tiempo

"¿No tienes un conjuro que te lleve aquí directamente? Incluso Veigar podría haberte traído" - le dijo el científico supremo

".......no" - dijo en seco, luego cortó la llamada

El heraldo de las máquinas agarró una especie de desfibrilador magnético (no preguntéis) y se acercó al Dispositivo Z.

"Ahora ya sé porque buscaba tu Dispositivo" - comentó el doctor

"Recibiste su mensaje antes de que Vi me trajera, por eso antes no lo sabías" - explicó Ekko

El heraldo de las máquinas empezó a manipular el regulador del dispositivo con mucho cuidado, localizando lo que parecía un cable de conexión suelto.

"Aquí hay una especie de cable que anda suelto" - le dijo el villano - "Por eso tu día se esta repitiendo, porque cuando se rompe vuelve hacía atrás"

"Eso nunca ha pasado, ¿qué puede haberlo causado?" - preguntó extrañado

"Podría haber sido Olaf el otro día... o quizás le hayas dado algún golpe..." - contestó sin apartar la vista del aparato

El científico logró terminar a cinco minutos de repetir el desastre temporal, deshaciendo así aquella extraña paradoja.

"Te lo agradezco Viktor, no sé que hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda" - le dijo mientras recuperaba su Dispositivo Z

"Sin mi ayuda habrías acabado en un ciclo eterno" - comentó mientras tecleaba en su ordenador principal - "Ahora necesito que me digas algo..."

El Heraldo de las Máquinas puso un vídeo en el que se veía a Ekko saliendo de una especie de brecha temporal, advirtiendo sobre alguien.

"¿Puedes decirme de cuando vienes?" - preguntó el doctor

"Ese no soy yo..." - le contestó el joven moreno

"Ese eres tú, tu rostro, tus rasgos, tu agujero temporal" - le dijo en tono acusador

"Tiene un pendiente en la oreja contraria a la mía, sus botas son distintas y el portal es azul oscuro, el mio es celeste" - le dijo mientras señalaba las diferencias

El científico rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido. No era un Ekko de otro tiempo, era un Ekko de otra dimensión.


	288. Sola en el laboratorio

Era por la mañana, casi mediodía, y Vi se encontraba en su cama durmiendo. Le habían dado un par de días libres y tenía pensado invertirlos en dormir, comer y dormir.

Ella se desperezó fuertemente y luego notó la falta de su novio a su lado. Por lo visto había dejado un holomisor en la encimera de su lado.

"Seguramente este en algún lugar, con sus cosas" - comentó mientras lo encendía

Del aparato salió un pequeño holograma de Viktor.

" _Buenos días, Vi, veo que has sabido activar el holomisor..._ "

"No soy tan estúpida" - le dijo al holograma, el cual no podía oírle ni contestarle.

" _Actualmente me encuentro con los Emisarios del Mal, en Freljord, estamos haciendo una expedición..._ "

"Ya sabía yo" - dijo la chica de pelo rosa al escucharle

" _Seguramente este allí para la tarde, no creo que haya dificulta..._ "

" _¡Viktor! ¡Es la Liga de las Leyendas!_ " - decía Nautilus desde detrás 

" _Nos veremos más tarde...._ "

"A veces resulta gracioso cuando se preocupa" - murmuró Vi mientras se disponía a vestirse

Los días que le tocaban librar eran muy distintos a los normales, pues en vez de botas llevaba pantuflas. El resto de la ropa era la de todos los días, aunque este hecho era insólito.

El laboratorio estaba vacío, con Orianna y Blitzcrank en la grieta, Viktor haciendo cualquier cosa y con la molestia de Camille bien lejos.

"Lástima que Viktor no tenga por aquí patatas fritas" - comentó la chica de hierro mientras se acomodaba en la silla

El científico no tenía mucha de la comida basura que consumía Vi, por no decir que casi no tenía comida en general, ni tampoco sofá. Esto último molestaba bastante.

Curiosamente, el propio hecho de que ella fuera novia de Viktor era algo muy raro si lo pensaba durante un segundo, no se lo creía ni ella.

"Bueno, supongo que estas cosas suelen pas...." - sus palabras se cortaron al escuchar una de las puertas de las salas

Esto sería algo normal si no fuera porque ella estaba sola.

"Con un poco de suerte puede que consiga pegar a alguien" - dijo mientras se levantaba

La sala en cuestión era la correspondiente a la sala de armas... obviamente no iba a ser la cocina... por lo que ella procedió a entrar.

"Sal ahora mismo o te daré una patada en las (bababui)" - le advirtió la Zaunita

Todo parecía estar en su lugar, todo menos el cetro de Viktor, que había sido dejado allí por él para su reparación.

"Oh, genial, Viktor va a...." - repentinamente la oficial fue golpeada por algo puntiagudo en la espalda

La policía se giró para ver a varias dagas siendo lanzadas contra ella. Afortunadamente ella llevaba sus puños de hierro, consiguiendo pararlas.

"¿Dagas? Por favor, dime que no eres otro de esos raritos de Noxus" - comentó Vi

Delante de ella apareció Talon, portando en su mano derecha el cetro de Noxus.

"¿Otra vez tú? Creí que habías aprendido la lección" - dijo la chica de hierro mientras se crujía sus nudillos de hierro

El asesino noxiano desenvainó su daga de mano, corriendo contra la campeona.


	289. V de Venganza

Vi se encontraba sola en el laboratorio como parte de su día libre, al menos hasta que se encontró con un intruso en la sala de armas, robando.

El ladrón se trataba de Talon, la hoja noxiana y asesino entrenado. Ambos entraron rápidamente en un combate, con la agente de Piltover esquivando las dagas de Talon.

"¿Tu no intentaste robar una vez? Deberías haber aprendido la lección" - le dijo Vi mientras intentaba golpearle

"Mi fracaso fue acompañado del castigo, mi éxito hoy será acompañado de tesoros" - le contestó mientras seguía atacándole

El guantelete daga de Talon estaba muy afilado, parecía capaz de cortar incluso los dedos de las manos roboticas de Vi. Afortunadamente para ella, esto todavía no había ocurrido.

"Swain es amigo de Viktor... si se entera, sabes que va a enfadarse contigo.." - le dijo la oficial mientras recuperaba el aire

"Por eso mismo no debo dejar testigos" - le dijo mientras lanzaba varias dagas, volviéndose invisible para ella

"¿Hacerte invisible? ¿Ese es tu truco?" - le preguntaba a modo de burla

La sombra de la espada prosiguió su camino hasta la chica, colocándose justo detrás de ella y desplegando su hoja para atacarla.

"¿Sabes cuantos tipos como tú pueden volverse invisibles?" - preguntó mientras se giraba y conseguía atraparle por el cuello

"C... có...." - intentaba hablar el asesino

"Hablo demasiado, quiero decir, hablas demasiado" - le decía Vi sin mucho sentido - "Por eso te he encontrado... creo"

Talon tomó un pequeño impulso y logró darle una patada en la mandíbula, haciendo que le soltara y permitiera adoptar una posición de ataque.

"La venganza será más dulce cuando tu sangre brote" - le dijo el encapuchado

"Genial, te pones filosófico... aunque yo prefiero decir Vinganza" - comentó la chica de hierro en voz baja

El asesino noxiano lanzó su Rastrillar contra la chica de hierro, quien poco después le golpearía con su Rompemuros en toda la cara.

Cabe mencionar que Talon estaba resistiendo muy bien los golpes, normalmente un asesino estaría en desventaja contra una luchadora como Vi.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" - preguntó el Noxiano antes de lanzarle una lluvia de dagas.

Talon intentó aprovechar esto para salir corriendo por la puerta de la sala. Ya tendría tiempo de eliminar a su "testigo" más tarde.

Pero repentinamente su pierna se vio agarrada por la oficial, quien lo estampó repetidas veces contra el suelo del laboratorio.

"Asesinos..." - murmuraba la chica de pelo rosa

"Las niñas de Piltover sois unas tontas..." - dijo Talon mientras sacaba una daga

"¿A quién llamas tú niña?" - le dijo la oficial muy molesta

La campeona miró de nuevo a su enemigo, dándose cuenta de que este le estaba intentando clavar una de sus dagas. Únicamente pudo cerrar los ojos.

Unos segundos más tarde, y tras percibir una especie de brisa, abrió los ojos para ver el brazo de Talon en la pared, clavado con dagas.

"Que mala puntería" - se rió Vi

"¡Talon!" - gritó una voz femenina

Las dagas no era de Talon, sino que pertenecían a Katarina, la asesina por excelencia de Noxus, la apodada Cuchilla Siniestra.

"Estoy aquí para detenerte" - le dijo la pelirroja


	290. Robar a un villano

Talon había entrado a robar en el laboratorio de Viktor, el cual se encontraba en esos momentos en manos de Vi. De hecho, esto ultimo es mucho peor que el robo en sí.

Esto produjo una pelea entre ambos campeones, que se detuvo cuando apareció Katarina, la asesina predilecta de Noxus. Y por mucho tiempo amiga de Talon.

"¿Katarina? ¿Qué haces aquí?" - le preguntó el asesino de morado fríamente

"Vengo a detenerte antes de que cometas una locura" - le contestó con enfado

"¿Estas en contra de que la mate? Se supone que somos asesinos" - le dijo Talon

"Me da igual matar, lo que no voy a permitir es que ensucies más el nombre de Noxus" - le dijo con un tono desagradable 

La oficial de Piltover, por su parte, se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y observando la charla que tenían los Noxianos.

"¿No te has parado a pensar qué dirá Swain cuándo sepa que querías matar a la novia de Viktor? ¡¿Y después robarle?!" - le gritó la pelirroja

"No iba a dejar testigos..." - murmuró el encapuchado

"¿Testigos? ¡Esto está lleno de cámaras!" - le gritó la asesina

Visto desde un punto de vista objetivo, era como una pelea de hermanos, pues quitando a Cassiopeia, Talon era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía Katarina.

"Estas exagerando los hechos" - le dijo la Cuchilla Sangrienta

"¿Llamas exagerar a que hayas intentado matar a una amiga de Swain?" - le preguntó la asesina

"Conocidos, más bien" - murmuró la chica de pelo rosa

"Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir.... ¡no intentes asesinar a los conocidos de Swain sin su permiso!" - le gritó señalandole con una daga

"....." - el hombre de morado/azulado no dijo nada

"Vi, por favor, perdona a este... ¡atolondrado con mente de niño infantil!... que ha intentado matarte" - le pidió Katarina

"Eso me lo dicen mucho últimamente, pero tranquila, estaré bien" - le dijo sin preocupación alguna

"¿Qué tienes que decir a esto? Talon" - le dijo la mujer de negro a su compañero

"Nada...." - dijo en seco

"Talon... no me enfades..." - le advirtió la pelirroja

"Yo... siento haberte intentado robar...." - murmuró en  voz muy baja

"¿Y qué más?" -  continuó Katarina

"Y haberte intentado matar...." - terminó de decir a regañadientes

Vi tenía que admitir que la situación en si era bastante graciosa, y más teniendo en cuenta que le estaba pasando a Talon, uno de los serios.

"Tienes suerte de que te viera entrar por el portal mágico de Swain... mira que robar su anillo de portales...." - le sermoneaba mientras le acompañaba fuera

"......" - el encapuchado seguía sin decir nada

Antes de irse, Katarina se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la policía.

"Disculpa las molestias... si necesita algo... ya sabes, este.... ¡payaso!.. te deberá una" - le recordó la asesina noxiana

"Créeme, lo recordaré" - le dijo la chica de Zaun

Los Noxianos dejaron el laboratorio, justo a tiempo para Vi, pues estaba recibiendo un mensaje holografico de Viktor.

"Siento el corte anterior, ¿has tenido algún problema?" - le preguntó el científico

"¿Problema? No, nada, todo muy tranquilo" - le contestó sonriente


	291. Una historia de Aram

Tras alguna que otra misión y trabajo, Viktor se decidió a ir al Abismo de los Lamentos, lugar donde competiría con un equipo de campeones aleatorios.

En el equipo enemigo se encontraban Rammus, Elise, Kog'Maw, Skarner y Warwick. Su equipo, por el contrario, se componía con Kassadin, Orianna, Gnar y Trundle.

"¿Alguno tiene un plan?" - preguntó Trundle

"Tal vez podríamos aprovechar mi Campo Gravitatorio y el área de fuerza de la Bola de Orianna" - comentó Viktor

"¿En serio crees que vamos a seguir los planes de un desquiciado?" - le dijo Kassadin en respuesta a su propuesta

Kassadin era miembro activo de la Liga de las Leyendas, mientras que Viktor era el líder de los Emisarios del Mal. Estaba claro que el resentimiento estaba allí presente.

"Muy bien, profeta del vacío, dinos tu idea" - le dijo el científico

"Caminante del Vacío, no profeta" - le corrigió el mago

"¿Caminante? ¿No es acaso tu hija la que está perdida allí? Ella debería de ser la caminante" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

El brujo oscuro invocó su Cuchilla Infernal, con intenciones de atacar a su compañero (cosa que iba en contra de las normas del Instituto de Guerra) por lo dicho previamente.

No obstante, Trundle logró agarrar al hechicero y evitar que hiciese algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse en el futuro.

"Los héroes pierden los estribos con suma facilidad" - le dijo el doctor a la dama metálica

"Su comentario ha debido afectar a alguna zona cerebral" - le respondió la joven de hierro

"¡Gnar! ¡Gada!" - gritaba el yordle prehistórico

"Creo de deberíamos partir ya hacía el punto de reencuentro" - comentó el rey troll - "Al menos si podéis dejar de pelearos"

"Mis palabras no pueden dañarle... por el contrario su frágil mente sí..." - dijo Viktor mientras avanzaba junto a Orianna

"Odio a ese tipo" - murmuró Kassadin

"En el fondo no es mal tipo" - le dijo el troll de hielo

"Eso no es muy creíble, viniendo de alguien que no distingue el bien del mal" - le dijo con un tono acusador, sabiendo que él era aliado de Lissandra

El mago pulpo se fue a reunir al medio con el científico y Orianna, dejando a Gnar y Trundle ir a la par tras comprar algunas cosas.

"Creo que nos tocan con tipos muy raros" - comentó Trundle

"OOgi mani maxa" - contestó el yordle juguetón

Los campeones fueron al encuentro de sus enemigos, siendo que Rammus se encontraba saludándoles con la mano... o pata... o garra...

"Hola Viktor, hola Orianna" - les saludaba el armadurillo

"Viktor, ¿es normal que el enemigo salude tan jovialmente?" - le preguntó la chica de acero

"Es Rammus, biológica y mentalmente no es normal" - le aclaró el doctor

"A mi me cae bien" - comentó Trundle

Ambos equipos se prepararon para iniciar el duelo por equipos (valga la redundancia) que terminó con una especie de empate por mal funcionamiento del sistema de la Liga.

"¿Empate? No sabía que esas cosas pasaran en este juego" - comentó Rammus

"Esto no es un juego" - le dijo Skarner

"Te todos modos ha sido muy anticlimatico" - decía el armadillo al escorpión


	292. Equipo de Aram

Viktor había estado jugando en el Abismo de los Lamentos, donde tuvo una ligera trifulca con Kassadin y una especie de encuentro conflictivo con Rammus.

El armadurillo tenía en su equipo a Skarner, Elise, Kog'Maw y Warwick. Este equipo aún siendo algo peculiar podía funcionar perfectamente.

"Y luego Skarner termina con una elipsis" - les dijo Rammus - "¿Alguno tiene una pregunta?"

"¿Cómo se supone que voy a expulsar fuego?" - preguntó Kog'Maw

"Creo que ha dicho... suero..." - comentó el hombre lobo

"Puchero, le tienes que vomitar el puchero" - le explicó el armadillo

"De eso nada, me ha costado mucho hacerle el almuerzo para que lo vomite" - le dijo la reina araña con enfado

"Elise... ya sabes como funciona mi estomago..." - le intentó decir el ser del Vacío

"Chicos, chicos, su equipo no puede reducir la vida de Skarner ni la mía, únicamente concentraros en Kassadin y Orianna" - les decía el armadurillo

Cinco minutos más tarde....

"¡Nos han dejado para el arrastre!" - dijo Skarner junto al nexo

El equipo de Rammus había perdido una torre, quedándoles solo una torre para defender el inhibidor. Esta estaba siendo defendida por Warwick.

"No tendríais que haberle hecho el focus a Trundle" - les dijo Rammus

"¿Y qué iba a hacer? Atacó a Koggy" - le dijo Elise

"¿Koggy?" - preguntó extrañado Rammus

"¿Koggy?" - repitió Skarner

"Elise... por favor..." - murmuraba el pequeño ser estómago

"En fin... han perdido a Kassadin, creo que solo tendríamos que preocuparnos por Viktor y Orianna" - les informaba el ser de Shurima

"Creo que fácilmente podría contra la muñeca de hierro" - decía la reina araña

"Bien, pues concentrémonos en el doctor Frankenstein" - dijo el escorpión de cristal

"¿Quién?" - preguntó Kog'Maw

El equipo de Rammus fue nuevamente a la batalla, consiguiendo destruir una torre enemiga pero perdiendo nuevamente una suya.

"Creo que podría haber sido peor" - dijo el armadillo con optimismo

"Hemos perdido a Elise y Kog'Maw" - subrayó el lobo de Zaun

"Si, pero ellos han perdido a Kassadin y a Trundle" - señaló el armadurillo

Mientras hablaban, un Rayo de la Muerte pasó por delante de Rammus, quien retrocedió alertado. Junto a Viktor se encontraba Orianna.

"No creo que debiéramos hablar con el enemigo enfrente" - comentó Skarner

"Warwick, tírate por la chica" - le dijo Rammus

 "¿Estas seguro?" - le preguntó el licántropo 

"No, de hecho tenemos muchas posibilidades de que mueras" - admitió el campeón

"Que te den" - le replicó el hombre lobo

Este momento de amor y odio terminó cuando anunciaron la cancelación del evento, debido a un fallo en el sistema de la Liga.

"Oye, Skarner, ¿vas hacía Shurima?" - le preguntó Rammus

"Si, yo no me quedó en este instituto ni loco" - respondió algo amargado

"Te acompaño, tengo que hacer una visita a una amiga" - comentó mientras te acompañaba

"¿No podrías ir con un portal o algo así?" - preguntó algo agobiado el escorpión

"Eso es muy tedioso y repetitivo, además, disfruta de tu poco protagonismo" - le contestó el armadillo mientras seguían caminando

Los dos emprendieron su camino a la región de la arena, lugar donde se encontraba esperándoles una joven maga de pelo castaño.


	293. Vanguardia de Shurima

Nuestra historia inicia en Shurima, donde se encuentran caminando Skarner, la Vanguardia de Cristal, y Rammus, el armadurillo.

"¿A quién dices que tenías que visitar?" - preguntó Skarner algo molesto

"A una amiga, se llama Taliyah" - le respondió Rammus

"¿La niña de las piedras?" - preguntó el escorpión extrañado

"Veo que la conoces" - comentó el armadillo

"No, no la conozco, pero si he oído hablar de todo aquel que sea de Shurima" - le dijo Skarner

"La chica lleva ya un tiempo con su familia en Shurima y quería saber que tal le iba" - le empezó a comentar el armadurillo

"No te he pedido explicaciones" - le dijo la vanguardia de cristal

El dúo de seres extraños siguieron caminando por Shurima, hasta llegar a un pequeño oasis donde se encontraba la tejedora de piedras.

"Hola Rammus" - le saludó Taliyah

"Hola Taliyah, espero que no te importe pero he venido con mi amigo Skarner" - le dijo Rammus

"Prefiero el termino conocido" - aclaró el escorpión purpura

"Bueno, ¿qué tal te van las cosas por Shurima?" - le preguntó el armadillo mientras se sentaba

"Bien, ahora paso más tiempo con mis padres, el resurgimiento del imperio ese de Azir no ha afectado mucho a mi pueblo" - le resumió la hechicera

"Esto está bien" - dijo Rammus en respuesta

"Aunque... hecho de menos a Viktor, y a Orianna, y a Blitzcrank" -  murmuró la joven

Anteriormente Taliyah había estado viviendo en el laboratorio de Viktor, debido a que era una especie de arresto domiciliario.

"¿Y a Vi?" - preguntó el armadillo 

"Por supuesto.... no..." - respondió la bruja

"Ya, la respuesta era algo obvia" - murmuró el bribón 

"No quiero meterme donde no me llaman" - comenzó a decir Skarner - "Pero.. ¿por qué no vuelves?"

"¿Volver? Mi sitio está en Shurima, junto con mi familia" - le contestó Taliyah

"Pero tu has dicho que todo está bien, y si se trata de alguien como Viktor puedes volver siempre con tus portales" - le dijo Rammus

"El bicho este tiene razón, la distancia no es un impedimento" - le dijo Skarner

"¿Bicho?" - preguntó el armadurillo

"Mis padres se alegraron mucho cuando volví, aunque no sabían que estaba con Viktor...  pero si que podía cuidar por mí misma" - comentó la joven

"Has dicho que querías estar cerca de tu familia... ¿no se ha portado Viktor como un segundo padre?" - le preguntó Rammus

"Eso es... es algo... complicado..." - le respondió Taliyah

"Sea lo que sea, creo que has tenido tiempo para pensar" - le dijo el escorpión

La joven pensó en ello y acto seguido se largó hacía su pueblo montada en una piedra, dejando a Skarner y Rammus solos.

"¿Puedo irme ya?" - preguntó Skarner

"Claro, aunque yo que tu aprovecharía este ligero protagonismo" - le advirtió Rammus

"Cállate" - le dijo en seco el escorpión

La hija de las arenas llegó a su casa, donde se puso a contar a sus padres su decisión, revelándole que la persona que estuvo a su cuidado fue Viktor.

Sus padres parecían preocupados por la idea de que fuera Viktor, aunque visto como le había tratado decidieron darle un voto de confianza a su hija. Taliyah podría volver.


	294. Vuelta a casa

Taliyah, la tejedora de piedras, había decidido volver a reencontrarse con Viktor, por lo que recorrió Shurima en busca del portal del heraldo de las máquinas.

El científico de hierro siempre tenía un portal arco en cada ciudad estado. Esto facilitaba mucho el transporte, aunque como ya se ha visto también facilitaba la entrada a intrusos.

"¿Combinación? No recordaba que estos portales tuvieran una" - comentó la joven mientras veía el panel

La joven pensó brevemente en cual podría ser la contraseña. Probó con palabras como "Heraldo", "Evolución", "Vi" o incluso "Battlecast", sin éxito.

".....creo que ya se cuál puede ser" - se dijo así misma

Efectivamente, la contraseña era "Griffin". Cuando el arco portal se abrió la joven maga pudo pasar sin problemas, sin activar la alarma.

La sala principal estaba como siempre, sin ningún cambio aparente. Tampoco había cambiado el resto del laboratorio, bueno, si había un ligero cambio.

"¿Quién eres tú?" - preguntó la chica a una mujer alta y albina

"Creo que esa pregunta...." - rápidamente la mujer lanzó una especie de cables a los lados de Taliyah, propulsándose hacía ella y tirándola al suelo - "Me corresponde a mi"

"Quítate de encima.." - le dijo con cierto enfado

"¿O qué vas a hacer?" - le preguntó con una sonrisa

La hechicera puso una cara de enfado y unas rocas surgieron del suelo, aunque la dama de acero pudo esquivarlas con facilidad.

Taliyah se reincorporó y en ese momento Viktor salió de su sala de operaciones.

"¿Por qué estas tardando tan.... ¿Taliyah?" - preguntó el científico extrañado

"¡Viktor! ¡Hay una intrusa en la base!" - le dijo la joven hechicera

"Doctor, hay una pequeña intrusa" - le dijo la otra campeona

"¿Por qué siempre te tienes que pelear con todo el mundo? Camille" - le preguntó con una voz de cansancio

"¿Le conoces?" - preguntó Taliyah

"Taliyah, esta es Camille, una ayudante ocasional. Camille, esta es Taliyah, una antigua aprendiz" - les presentó el científico

"Sea lo que sea, estaré en la sala esperando" - dijo Camille mientras se retiraba

"Esa tía me cae mal" - dijo la joven muchacha

"No eres la primera que me dice eso" - afirmó el científico - "Dime, ¿qué haces aquí?"

El chip de Taliyah cambió al instante, por un momento se había olvidado del motivo por el que había venido. Algo normal teniendo en cuenta lo ocurrido.

"Verás... yo... pensé que igual... podría volver... por aquí... Shurima esta en buenas manos... y... podría volver siempre...." - Taliyah no encontraba como expresarse

"No me importa que te quedes" - le respondió Viktor en seco

"¿Seguro? No tienes... ningún motivo... y yo tengo un hogar... no quiero ser una molestia" - le recordó la joven

"Taliyah, puede que mi respuesta este dicha de una manera metafórica, pues este sitio fue construido por mí..." - empezó a decirle el doctor

El heraldo de las máquinas hablaba muchas veces como una... máquina... por lo que no solía expresarse muy bien en estas situaciones.

"Pero... este siempre va a ser tu hogar" - le terminó de hablar

La joven se lanzó a abrazar al científico, frente a la mirada de Blitzcrank y Orianna, quienes se alegraban de tenerla de vuelta.


	295. El fin del Multiverso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 6 de la "Saga del Multiverso"

El laboratorio de Viktor estaba muy tranquilo, para variar. Taliyah se encontraba leyendo un libro, Vi estaba con su móvil y Viktor se encontraba con Blitzcrank en la sala de reparaciones.

"No vuelvas a acercarte a ese volcán" - le ordenó el científico a su robot

"TENÍA INTENCIONES DE RECOGER MINERALES" - se intentó excusar el androide amarillo

El heraldo de las máquinas le redirigió una mala mirada, obviamente tenía prohibido acercarse a esa zona. Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por Vi.

"Oye, Viktor, ocurre algo raro en la sala" - le dijo la chica de acero

"¿Sala? ¿Cuál de todas ellas?" - le preguntó el doctor

"La principal" - le contestó de brazos cruzados

"¿Es importante? Debo terminar las reparaciones de Blitzcrank" - le informó Viktor

"Hay una especie de portal raro en mitad de la habitación" - le respondió Vi

El villano de hierro se levantó y avanzó hacía la sala principal junto con Vi, al llegar se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando la muchacha.

El portal era distinto, era como de color blanco con bordes rojos. No se parecía a ninguno que hubiera visto antes.

"Si no fuera imposible diría que me estoy cansando de los portales" - comentó el villano

"¿Crees que será otra vez un Battlecast?" - preguntó Orianna

"Sinceramente, desconozco ese dato" - respondió el científico

De repente, algo o alguien empezó a salir del portal. Y una cosa que estaba clara es que no se trataba de otro Jayce... sino de otro Viktor.

"¿Donde está Viktor?" - preguntó el ser de otro mundo

"Lo tienes justo enfrente" - respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

Este Viktor parecía una versión más antigua del actual. Pues tenía su peto de hierro gris, una máscara más fina en lugar del yelmo y ropas azuladas.

El científico de azul miró a su alrededor, observando los diversos campeones que acompañaban a esta versión suya.

"¿Por qué no estas solo?" - preguntó el otro Viktor

"Porque actualmente mi laboratorio está siendo ocupado" - respondió rápidamente

"¿Ocupado? ¿Qué motivo puede impulsarte a unirte a ellos?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"Vivimos aquí con Viktor porque queremos" - le respondió la maga

"No entiendo tu comportamiento" - dijo el frío y secundario Viktor

"Ellos se hayan aquí debido a que Blitzcrank me pertenece, Orianna ha sido adquirida y las otras campeonas son aliadas diarias" - trató de hacerle comprender el heraldo

"Tus explicaciones son vacías... aún albergas sentimientos en ti..." - dijo casi con desagrado

"A pesar de nuestras comparaciones.. exijo saber el motivo de tu interrupción" - le dijo Viktor con autoridad

"Vengo a advertirte de un mal mayor, un mal que quiere destruirnos" - le dijo el Viktor Azulado

"¿Quien? ¿Los Battlecast?" - preguntó Vi

"Peor todavía... una amenaza que podría destruir todo el Multiverso.." - le advirtió fríamente

Una situación similar se esta llevando a cabo en un edificio de Zaun, lugar donde se encuentra el Jayce Renegado.

"Me alegra de que hayáis podido recibir mi mensaje..." - dijo a sus invitados

Junto a los soldados de Mercurio, se encontraban Jinx y el Proyecto Zed.

"Queremos oír esa propuesta tuya" - le dijo el ninja cibernetico

"¡Es hora de explotar cosas!" - chilló Jinx con emoción


	296. Malignos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 6 de la "Saga del Multiverso"

Viktor había recibido la visita de otra versión alternativa suya, procedente de otro universo. Al mismo tiempo que el conocido Jayce Renegado tenía sus propios planes.

"Es bueno que al final nos conozcamos" - dijo el Jayce Oscuro

Frente a él se encontraban Jinx y el Proyecto Zed, además de los seis miembros restantes de la organización Mercurio.

"¿Quién eres tu? ¿Y por qué nos has traído?" - preguntó el techno-ninja

"Cortecitos, Espinas y yo íbamos a ir por helado" - dijo Jinx aleatoriamente 

"No haga caso a lo que diga esta mujer" - le informó Zed

"He sabido por parte de mis agentes que habéis estado importunando Piltover desde hace un tiempo" - empezó a hablar Jayce

"Si, lamentablemente ningún plan ha salido de acuerdo a lo planeado" - comentó mientras miraba a su compañera psicópata

"No ha sido culpa mía" - dijo algo ofendida

" **En verdad si lo ha sido** "

"Cállate, Espinas" - masculló la chica de pelo azul

Proyecto Zed y el resto de agentes decidieron ignorar a la joven flacucha. En su lugar escucharon atentamente lo que Jayce les decía.

"Estoy en busca de un multiverso en el que no exista Viktor" - le siguió comentando

"¿Viktor? ¿El Heraldo de las Máquinas?" - preguntó extrañado

El Battlecast recordó como Viktor había frustrado su intento de hacerse con las piezas del Mecha-Kha'Zix, así como encargarse de desmantelar a los Battlecast.

"Tras sufrir a manos de ese científico... descubrí el multiverso.. miles y millones de universos que se ven amenazados por él..." - le decía con cada vez más furia

"Jefe... acuerdese de que no es bueno enfadarse..." - le comentó un agente

"Cierto... bueno... para eliminar a esta amenaza necesitó vuestra ayuda.." - le dijo intentando calmarse

El Proyecto sabía que había un motivo secundario por el que encontrar y matar a Viktor. Sin embargo no solo era una oportunidad de romper el equilibrio... sino de vengarse...

"¡Yo voto por convertirlo en fuegos artificiales!" - gritó la Zaunita repentinamente

"No interrumpas" - le advirtió Zed

"Creo que nuestra amiga podría ayudar con una leve... distracción..." - comentó el Jayce Corrompido con una sonrisa

"Esa sonrisa no me gusta" - murmuró uno de los agentes de Mercurio

"Agentes Mercurio, os acabáis de convertir en su guardia privada" - dijo mientras abría un portal con el poder de su martillo

"¿Esta seguro? No queremos volar por los aires" - comentó un miembro aleatorio

"Coged una de las armas y callad" - les dijo el Proyecto Zed

El portal era de color negro y rojo, parecía que daba lugar al centro de Piltover. Un lugar alejado del laboratorio podría dejar fuera a Vi.

La primera en traspasarlo fue Jinx, con una ligero salto, y después los seis agentes de Mercurio. Estos si estaban preocupados por quien les comandaba.

"Muy bien, trajeados, quiero un saludo u os mato" - les dijo Jinx sonriente

"¡Señora! ¡Si! ¡Señora!" - respondieron con bastante pánico

En otro lugar, Jayce prepara otro portal para él y para Zed.

"¿De verdad crees que esa lunática hará algo?" - preguntó el ciber ninja

"Ya lo he dicho antes, ella es la distracción... la carnaza..." - le contestó el campeón oscuro

El portal llevaba directamente a la entrada del laboratorio.


	297. Detalles técnicos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 6 de la "Saga del Multiverso"

Viktor (el nuestro) se encontraba en su laboratorio, en compañía de algunos campeones poco habituales. Quitando Taliyah, Orianna y Blitzcrank.

Estos se trataban de Camille, Warwick, Zac y Zed. Traídos todos, menos Camille, por petición del otro Viktor. Viktor Multiverso, para diferenciarlo.

"¿Por qué hemos venido?" - preguntó el hombre lobo

"Si te soy sincero, no tengo ni idea" - le respondió Zac

"Dime, Viktor Secundario, ¿por qué has querido que trajera a estos campeones?" - preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

"¡No te atrevas a llamarme Secundario!" - le gritó el hombre de acero - "¡Yo soy el Viktor Original!"

"¿Original? ¿Se supone que hay más Viktor?" - preguntó Orianna extrañada

"EL SEÑOR VIKTOR ES UNA UNIDAD" - comentó Blitzcrank

"Explícate un poco mejor" - le propuso el científico

Todos estaban algo confusos por las palabras del nuevo Viktor, todos menos Zed y Camille, que parecían mantener bien la calma.

"En mi mundo, existió una especie de big bang, el cuál creó Runaterra" - empezó a contarle - "Y años después nací yo, Viktor"

"SI NECESITA UN ORDEN CRONOLÓGICO DE LOS SUCESOS ACONTECIDOS AL SEÑOR VIKTOR, YO PUEDO...." - intentó decir Blitzcrank

"Blitzcrank, deja que hable y no interrumpas" - murmuró Taliyah 

"La cuestión es que a partir de los sucesos que me ocurrieron, se crearon diversos universos paralelos... entre ellos este" - terminó de decirle

"Entonces... tu no eres mi versión alternativa... yo soy la tuya..." - conjeturó el villano de hierro

"Recientemente, en un universo alternativo, uno de los muchos Jayce se convirtió en un asesino multidimensional" - les siguió contando

"Me he perdido en multidimensional" - comentó Zac

"Significa que va de universo en universo, matando" - le explicó al moco mutante

"¿Matando a qué?" - preguntó Warwick

"Matando a todos los Viktor" - respondió para sorpresa de nuestro Viktor

El Viktor Original sacó una especie de holomisor, el cual mostró unas cincuenta tierras distintas, todas ellas con sus distintos Viktor.

"En todas estas tierras ese Jayce nos mató" - le dijo el antiguo Viktor - "Es por ello por lo que he venido a este mundo, para que me ayudes a detenerlo"

"¿Y por qué mi universo? Hay miles de millones" - preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Cruzar de un universo a otro no es tan fácil" - le dijo el antiguo Viktor - "Sea lo que sea que le permite a ese Jayce viajar entre mundos.. salió de este..."

Viktor pensó en los posibles objetos que pudieron haber sido trasladados, aunque ninguno en especial le venía a la mente.

En ese momento, el científico recibió una llamada por el ordenador principal. Correspondiente a la oficial de Piltover.... y desde Piltover.

"Viktor, soy yo, me gustaría saber si puedes traer alguno de esa docena de campeones que tienes en tu laboratorio" - le comentó la chica de pelo rosa

"Ahora mismo no es momento para distracciones, ¿qué es lo que pasa?" - preguntó el Viktor Azulado

"Oh, pues verás, Viktor Oxidado" - le dijo mientras movía la cámara de su móvil

En medio de la calle se podían ver a los agentes de Mercurio y a Jinx disparando contra los ciudadanos y coches patrulla que veían. Eventualmente, formando el caos. 


	298. Cuidado con Jinx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 6 de la "Saga del Multiverso"

Viktor había reunido un pequeño grupo de campeones por petición un Viktor llegado de la dimensión donde se originó el primer Viktor. En otras palabras, él era el original.

No obstante, otros problemas se encontraban en Piltover, ciudad que estaba siendo aterrorizada por Jinx (que portaba un nuevo lanzacohetes) y los agentes de Mercurio.

"¿Seguro que esta bien? Me refiero a esto de disparar civiles" - comentó uno de los agentes

"¿Qué más da? No estamos acertando a nadie, ni siquiera a los perros" - le contestó otro

"No se os ocurra disparar a los perros" - dijo rápidamente el tercero

"¡Callaos ya!" - les gritó la loca de pelo azul

"Je-jefa, debería mirar hacía delante" - le sugirió uno de ellos

" **Si, Jinx, deberías mirar de frente** " - le dijo espinas

La bala perdida se giró, encontrándose justo delante con Vi, quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos. También estaba acompañada por Orianna.

"Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no?" - le preguntó mientras crujía sus nudillos

" **Creo que tendrías que rendirte** " 

"Lo que sea, ¡vamos a disparar!" - gritó mientras sacaba una pistola

La oficial de Piltover le arrebató su arma y la rompió por la mitad. Lo mismo hizo cuando sacó un revolver, un martillo, una granada, una ametralladora, un bazooka y una anguila eléctrica. 

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes encima?" - preguntó a modo de mofa

"Espera, estoy pensando... ¿cómo se hacía eso?" - se preguntó mientras disfrutaba del momento de distracción, que aprovechó para plantar un Mascacohetes en su cara

"¡Quitame esta (bababui) de la cara!" - le gritó con enfado Vi

"Jajajajajaja pareces Espinas con una peluca" - se reía la lunática

"¡No me hace falta ver!" - gritó mientras le agarraba la cara - "¡Para aplastarte!"

La chica de hierro empezó a golpear fuertemente a Jinx, quien de vez en cuando intentaba defenderse con sus armas. He dicho intentaba.

Mientras tanto, Orianna se encontraba al frente de los agentes de Mercurio.

"Oye, este curro no merece la pena" - comentó uno de ellos

"La oferta de Gragas suena hasta mejor" - le apoyó otro

"Chica Robot, ¿por qué no nos rendimos y terminamos esto?" - le preguntó el que parecía ser el jefecillo

"No... la Bola quiere que sufráis..." - dijo fríamente

"Por favor..." - intentó decir uno de ellos

Instantaneamente, la Bola golpeó a uno de ellos en el estomago. Después de esto, rebotó en todos ellos igual que las pelotitas de las máquinas de Pinball

En cuestión de segundos los Agentes de Mercurio se encontraban tirados en el suelo con severos moratones y contusiones.

¡Booom! - se oyó tras la androide

"Esta ya esta K.O." - dijo Vi con la cara quemada, tras la explosión del Mascafuegos

"¿Crees que Viktor se encuentre bien? Las posibilidades de que esto fuese un proceso de retención son altas" - le informó Orianna

"Ori, seguro que ahora mismo esta bien" - le dijo con confianza

En ese preciso momento, los dos Viktor, Blitzcrank, Zac, Zed, Warwick, Camille y Taliyah, se encontraban frente a un portal de color purpura y negro.

Desde el portal salieron dos personas. Una era el Proyecto Zed, el otro era el llamado Jayce Renegado. El asesino de Viktor.


	299. Ultimátum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 6 de la "Saga del Multiverso"

Mientras que Vi intentaba frenar el pequeño caos causado por Jinx y los agentes de Mercurio. Los dos Viktor y otros campeones se encontraban frente a un portal oscuro.

Dicho portal estaba siendo atravesado por el Proyecto Zed y Jayce, el corrompido. La tensión se podía ver fácilmente en la sala.

"Al fin te encuentro... Viktor..." - dijo el campeón corrompido con una sonrisa

"Así que todo lo ha causado un Jayce... irónico..." - comentó el Viktor de bronce

Cabe a mencionar que el Viktor original llevaba un peto de hierro, mientras que el de nuestra línea de tiempo lleva un peto de bronce. 

También se pudo notar como el Proyecto Zed se estaba desmaterializando, seguramente se había camuflado para ir a alguna otra parte.

"Viktor..." - le llamó el Zed original

"Ve con Camille" - le contestó en seco

Así pues, los dos campeones se marcharon de la habitación, dejando a los demás a cargo de este héroe corrompido.

"¿Es peligroso ese tipo?" - preguntó Camille

"Si es como yo... sí..." - contestó mientras corría

El Zed Battlecast se encontraba en la sala de central, donde enchufó un cable desde su brazalete hasta el ordenador.

"Doce por ciento..." - murmuró en voz baja

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?" - preguntó una voz femenina

La mujer de acero y el ninja de las sombras acabaron encontrando a su enemigo.

"Veo que me habéis seguido" - comentó el Proyecto Zed

"Por mucho tiempo...." - mencionó el Zed original

Ambos ninjas comenzaron a luchar, golpeando sus cuchillas con las del otro y esquivando las estrellas shuriken. Todo ello en varios destellos.

El maestro de las sombras usó sus poderes para crear una copia suya, el cuál comenzó también a golpearlo, dejando rastros de energía naranja.

"¿Crees poder derrotarme con eso?" - preguntó con cierta indignación

El estratega battlecast desapareció, reapareciendo junto a la computadora, a punto de apretar uno de los botones mientras se reconectaba el cable.

"Tuvisteis una ultima oportunidad... ahora todos sufriréis en vuestro cuerpo el virus Battlecast" - dijo con frialdad

Lo que el Proyecto intentaba hacer era inyectar el virus en la computadora, propagandola por el internet. O al menos esa era su intención.

En el momento en que fue a pulsar el botón, Camille le atacó con sus piernas, cortandole la mano de un solo tajo.

"¡Aaarrhhhh!" - gritaba de dolor el villano

Inmediatamente el Zed original avanzó para clavarle sus dagas ocultas en el estomago, provocando que saliera algo parecido a sangre azulada.

"Pude derrotarte con esto" - afirmó el maestro ninja

El Proyecto accionó un botón de su uniforme con la otra mano, creando un pequeño portal en el suelo por el que pudo escapar.

"Se ha escapado" - dijo con asco la mujer de hierro

"Con esas heridas vaya a donde vaya estará muerto" - le dijo el ninja

Zed apagó la computadora y luego recogió la mano cortada de su oponente como trofeo.

"Eso es asqueroso" - dijo Camille al verlo 

"Trofeo" - contestó en seco

Mientras tanto, Viktor y el resto de campeones se habían estado enfrentando al oscuro Jayce.


	300. La Paradoja de Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 6 de la "Saga del Multiverso"

"He esperado mucho para este momento..." - dijo el Jayce Corrompido

"Todavía no entiendo por qué quieres matarnos" - dijo el Viktor de nuestro mundo

"Sois una amenaza, para todos los universos" - le dijo Jayce - "Y hoy borraré la existencia de todos"

" _¿Y eso justifica todo?_ " - preguntó el Viktor original (en cursiva)

" **Noto que tu fuerza física es mayor que la suya** " - le dijo la gema

Xerath Battlecast había sido reducido a una gema rojiza, la cual llevaba el Jayce Renegado en su martillo y que funcionaba como fuente de su poder.

"¿Amenaza? Pareces peor que el Viktor Battlecast" - le dijo Taliyah

"El futuro aguarda..." - dijo sin echar cuentas del comentario

Zac, que estaba en la parte trasera de la sala, vio que estaba avanzando y usó su Honda Elástica contra Jayce, esperando derribarle.

Cuando el arma secreta fue a impactar contra el ser oscuro, este creó un área de energía roja, la cual electrificó a Zac, dispersándolo.

"Voy a devorar tu tuétano" - le amenazó Warwick

El hombre lobo de Zaun se lanzó sobre el Jayce Renegado, quien lo golpeó fuertemente en pleno aire. Luego procedió a darle una paliza con su martillo.

Blitzcrank usó su gancho para atrapar a Jayce, con intención de usar luego su Campo Estático. Sin embargo una especie de rayos rojos inundaron el cuerpo del golem.

"No puedes detener...." - le decía el criminal antes de ser golpeado por una roca

Al girarse Jayce fue atacado por los Rayos de la Muerte de los dos Viktor. Todo acompañado por unos zarpazos en la espalda por parte de Warwick.

"Todos sobráis..." - decía bastante molesto

Jayce Corrompido se golpeó el suelo con su martillo, generando un pequeño estallido que repelió al lobo y a Blitzcrank.

"Los rayos no funcionan" - comentó el científico

"Extrañamente las piedras tampoco" - añadió la tejedora de piedras

Los dos heraldos se giraron brevemente para observar a Taliyah tras ese comentario. Después el Viktor Riot se dedicó a observar por un momento el arma de su enemigo.

" _La energía viene de esa extraña piedra_ " - dijo el doctor "riot"

"Ahora verás como de superior soy" - dijo Jayce con una sonrisa

Estas palabras hicieron que una especie de pensamiento brotara en la mente del Viktor Original, quien avanzó caminando hacía él.

" _No eres superior..._ " - dijo el Viktor Original

" **Esto es por lo que me hicisteis... por mi futuro perdido...** " 

"Esto es por Caitlyn.." - dijo el asesino de negro

El Jayce Corrompido atacó con un Rayo de Mercurio rojo. Pero pareció hacerle daño alguno.

" _Tu lo has dicho antes... soy el Viktor original..._ " - dijo mientras lo agarraba del cuello 

"Agrhaahh..." - Jayce se estaba ahogando

" _Tu no controlas mi existencia... y me acabo de dar cuenta... de que no puede matarme una copia..._ " - dijo fríamente

El heraldo de las máquinas lo agarró con las dos manos y le rompió el cuello, rompiéndose al mismo tiempo la Gema Roja, que estaba unida a él como un simbionte. 

"Sigo sin entenderlo" - dijo el Taliyah aún sorprendida

" _Su universo es una versión alternativa del mio, del primero, no puede matarme porque solo es una mala copia... es una paradoja_ " - le explicó rápidamente

"¿Así me ves? ¿Cómo una mala copia?" - preguntó ofendido el doctor

" _Tu eres yo... yo soy alguien evolucionado... pero todavía no soy perfecto... tu tampoco..._ " - dijo antes de abrir un portal con su traje

"¿Ya está? ¿Vas a dejar todo esto así?" - preguntó la joven tras todo lo ocurrido

" _No... voy a dejarte un presente..._ " - le respondió mientras colocaba una cajita en el suelo - " _A parte de seguir vivos... os dejo mi mundo..._ "

Y en el momento en que cruzó, un halo de luz cubrió todo el laboratorio, extendiéndose por Zaun y toda Runaterra.


	301. Noche en familia

Viktor se encontraba en su sala de ordenadores. Se encontraba leyendo diversas fichas de archivo, cruzado de brazos y junto a Blitzcrank.

"SEÑOR, LE REQUIEREN EN LA SALA CENTRAL" - le avisó el robot amarillo

"Ahora mismo voy, esperate unos minutos" - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"INFORMARÉ AHORA MISMO" - dijo el soporte mientras marchaba

El científico luego accionó las cámaras de su sala, viendo que no había registro ninguno de lo ocurrido el día anterior. No había rastro de lo hecho por el Jayce Corrupto.

El heraldo de las máquinas se marchó tras apagar las luces, llegando a la sala donde se encontraba Camille, peleándose con Vi. También se encontraban Taliyah, Orianna y Blitzcrank.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" - preguntó el doctor

"¡Esta muslos de metal me ha llamado bruta!" - gritó enfadada

"Y lo eres" - dijeron todos al unisono 

"Pfff..." - se quejó la chica de hierro

"De todos modos, va a empezar la peli, vamos al sofá ya" - dijo la tejedora de piedras

"¿Sofá?" - preguntó extrañado el doctor 

"Sí, el sofá del que tanto te quejas" - comentó Vi mientras se sentaba (o casi tiraba)

"Sí... claro..." - murmuró el científico

"Si quitas tus manos podré sentarme" - le dijo Orianna de forma calmada

"Me da pereza..." - dijo la oficial de Piltover

"Si quieres sentarte quita a la Bola" - le sugirió la joven hechicera

"No, la Bola quiere estar sentada" - le dijo Orianna

"Yo prefiero estar de pie" - comentó el heraldo de las máquinas, pues el estaba acostumbrado a estar de pie o a la dureza de las sillas

"YO NO CREO QUE PUEDA SENTARME" - dijo Blitzcrank con cierto tono de tristeza

"Te aguantas" - le dijo en seco Camille

"Callaos ya, que empieza la película" - les dijo Vi

La película era de ciencia ficción, normalmente eran las únicas que había, pues Viktor sacaba varias ideas de ellas. Aunque en un mundo como Runaterra había pocas películas.

Esta en concreto trataba de un hombre que viajaba a otra dimensión o algo así.

"Odio las dimensiones..." - murmuró el doctor

"No me gustaría que otra vez viniese tu versión megamalvada" - comentó Taliyah

El científico respiró aliviado al ver que no era el único que se acordaba de aquello, aunque no fuera exactamente como ocurrió. 

"Eso es bastante estúpido, ¿por qué un policía se enamora de una delincuente?" - preguntó la oficial de Piltover

Todos se quedaron mirando a la chica de pelo rosa, con cara de incredulidad.

"¿Qué pasa?" - preguntó confundida

En ese momento el heraldo de las máquinas se volteó y vio una luz verde salir de su sala de ordenadores, una luz verde muy familiar.

"Ahora vuelvo, no pareis la película" - comentó mientras se apartaba

"¿Algo importante?" - preguntó la mujer de piernas como tijeras

"No, no es nada serio" - le respondió con tranquilidad

El villano de acero caminó hasta la sala, lugar donde se topó con su amigo Thresh. Encendió la luz y se sentó en una silla.

"Si estas aquí es por un solo motivo..." - dijo el doctor

"Si.. la linea de tiempo ha sido cambiada..." - le confirmó el espectro


	302. Evolución Gloriosa

El heraldo de las máquinas se había reunido con Thresh, el carcelero, durante una especie de reunión de ocio (o así lo llamaba) con los demás campeones.

El tema de la reunión parecía ser algo serio y relacionado con los anteriores sucesos que provocaron el Jayce Corrupto y el Viktor Original.

"Es curioso que tu sí mantengas esos recuerdos" - comentó el doctor

"Me encontraba en las Islas de las Sombras, allí no existe el mismo tiempo que aquí, por eso no nos afectan los cambios" - le explicó Thresh

"Espíritus... los unicos inmunes al "mundo" que dejó el otro Viktor" - murmuró el androide

"Aún así no los he notado, tal vez sea porque no me he puesto a investigar" - le dijo a Viktor

El villano de hierro se levantó y puso marcha hacía su ordenador principal. Luego se pudo ver una imagen de Zaun.

"Ahora Zaun vive debajo de Piltover... ¿cómo ha podido eso suceder?" - preguntó extrañado

"Zaun ahora es como... el lado oscuro de Piltover... para algunos..." - le comentó brevemente

"Esas son simples tonterías... algo sin sentido" - le dijo con cierto enfado

El científico accionó otro botón, mostrando esta vez imágenes de Galio y Warwick. Quienes habían cambiado significativamente.

"Warwick ahora es una especie de quimera creada por Singed, ¿desde cuándo Singed hace esos experimentos?" - preguntó confuso

"Precisamente el último fue Warwick... o eso me comentó Yorick" - le intentó informar

"¿Y Galio? Parece una versión aérea de Garen" - dijo aún confundido

"Sobre ese aspecto lo desconozco todo" - le dijo el carcelero

"¿Sabes qué más se removió? Mi invasión a Piltover... ahora nunca ocurrió" - le decía el heraldo de las máquinas

Hace unos años Viktor había invadido Piltover con un ejercito de androides y humanos evolucionados. En su lugar ahora había intentado evolucionar a unos Zaunitas.

"El cambio no parece que vaya en tu contra" - percibió Thresh

"Lo sé, pero no me conformo con esto, hay algo con lo que todavía no me conformo" - dijo con desagrado

"Viktor, si todavía eres tu mismo aún con los cambios..." - le dijo el fantasma verde - "¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de que me llamaras?"

"Sabes que yo no creo en magia ni es supersticiones... a pesar de que acepto tu estatus de necrofago..." - Viktor se detuvo un segundo - "Griffin tampoco existió"

"Tu hermano...." - comprendió el ser inmortal

"Dime... su alma... ¿sigues portandola? ¿sigue hablándote?" - preguntó con miedo

"Si... al igual que las otras... como cada día..." - dijo con una voz ahogada

El heraldo de las máquinas se levantó y le dio la mano a su compañero Emisario.

"Gracias... solo quería saber... si alguien más le recordaba..." - le dijo el doctor con una voz llena de pena y lastima

El villano de hierro se fue a reunirse con los demás, mientras Thresh poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Quedándose con esa conversación en su memoria.

"No le he olvidado... Viktor... y te prometo... que nunca lo haré..." - murmuró el fantasma antes de irse

Era la primera vez que Thresh había visto así a su amigo... la primera vez que le vio tan humano...


	303. ¿Qué (bababui) es esto?

Era una tarde tranquila en el laboratorio, Taliyah estaba leyendo un libro, Vi se encontraba viendo la televisión y Camille parecía estar revisando algo parecido a un listado.

"Oye, Camille, ¿cómo es que todavía sigues aquí?" - le preguntó la oficial de policía - "Viktor ya se ha ido a esa reunión"

"Estoy comprobando que están todos los medicamentos, no me gustaría que faltaran analgésicos si os un da un infarto" - le respondió cruelmente

"Eso ha sido muy frío" - comentó la tejedora de piedras

"Si tanta manía nos tienes, ¿por qué sigues siendo ayudante de Viktor? el no hace tantas operaciones" - le preguntó Vi

"Eso no es cierto" - saltó Taliyah - "Esta semana Viktor ha hecho tres trasplantes de corazón"

"¿En serio? Vaya, debería faltar a comisaría más a menudo" - comentó con curiosidad

"¿Más? Llevas tres días sin ir" - subrayó la joven maga

"¿Tu qué eres? ¿Mi conciencia?" - le preguntó un poco harta

"De todos modos, estoy en una especie de acuerdo con Viktor, como recordaras, por haberme reparado" - le dijo Camille mientras avanzaba a la sala de cirugías 

"Lo dices como si fueras una máquina... eso es muy de Viktor..." - dijo algo molesta

"Yo tengo curiosidad por saber cómo te reparó" - comentó Taliyah, dejando su libro a un lado

"Sabes, es posible que las cámaras lo grabasen" - dijo con el único propósito de informar

La amenaza de acero albino terminó su trabajo y luego se marchó. Fue en ese momento que las dos campeonas accedieron a la sala de ordenadores.

"¿Dónde guarda Viktor las grabaciones?" - preguntó la oficial de Piltover

"Dentro del ordenador" - le respondió la maga

La chica de pelo rosa no sabía muy bien como funcionaba ese ordenador, sin embargo Taliyah se había pasado meses ayudando al científico en sus labores.

"Vamos a tener que verlas aquí" - comentó Vi mientras se sentaba - "Ya me imaginó a Viktor dándole martillazos en la cabeza"

"No creo que una operación sea así" - le dijo la hechicera - "Seguro que le tomó la tensión o algo así, Blitzcrank decía que estaba muy grave"

La grabación empezó con Blitzcrank llevando el cuerpo de Camille en una camilla (jaja), con la campeona completamente quieta.

"Parece un cadáver... aunque al natural también suele parecer un cadáver..." - dijo la chica de hierro

Las dos parecían ver normal que Viktor hiciera cosas como comprobar su respiración, sus pupilas, tomar el pulso etc...

Lo que empezaron a ver raro fue cuando el heraldo de las máquinas comenzó a desnudar a la vigilante de acero por la parte de los pechos.

"Vi... ¿por qué le está desvistiendo?" - preguntó la joven

"¡¿Qué (bababui) es esto?!" - gritó con enfado en respuesta

Cuando el villano de hierro comenzó a tocar las partes intimas de Camille, la policía fue corriendo a quitar la grabación para que Taliyah no lo viera.

"¿Estaba a punto de...." - intentó preguntar la adolescente

Vi se giró para responderle cuando vio que detrás suya se encontraba Viktor, quien acababa de terminar su reunión con los Emisarios.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo en mi sala de investigación?" - preguntó fríamente


	304. Cuerpo de metal

El heraldo de las máquinas había estado reunido con sus Emisarios del Mal, tras todo lo ocurrido con el Jayce Corrupto. Y al regresar...

Pues se encontró con Vi gritándole enfadada, cómo de costumbre, y Taliyah tapándose la cara con sus rodillas, cómo si hubiera visto algo terrible.

"Entonces... ¿me podéis informar de qué ha pasado?" - preguntó el doctor

"¡He visto la grabación de Camille!" - le respondió con enfado la chica de hierro

"Las cámaras captan a Camille igual que te captan a ti, vas a tener que ser más concreta" - le dijo con tranquilidad el científico

"Viktor, habla de la "operación" que le hiciste" - le dijo la joven maga

"¿Te refieres a cuando la reparé?" - preguntó con casi seguridad

"¡Si! ¡Ese vídeo dondé te pones a tocar todo su cuerpo desnudo! ¡¿Cómo te justificas?!" - le dijo con enojo Vi

"No necesito justificación ninguna, para variar no he hecho ningún acto malicioso" - se defendió el maestro de máquinas

"¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo que no?!" - gritó Vi sin creerselo - "¡Has estado manoseando todo su (bababui) cuerpo!" 

"Estaba destrozada, yo la reparé, la arreglé, la salvé de la muerte" - le dijo en seco - "¿Dónde ves tu lo malo?"

"Eso no vale... lo estas argumentando..." - se quejaba la oficial de Piltover

"¿Qué crees que tendría que haber hecho entonces? ¿Dejarla morir?" - preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

Tanto la chica de pelo rosa como la tejedora de piedras se miraron por un segundo.

"Creo que Vi se refiere a que se siente un poco... incomoda... viendo hacer eso" - le aclaró Taliyah

"Tu te vas a ir de la habitación ahora mismo, no tienes edad para escuchar esto" - le dijo de repente el doctor al darse cuenta de a que se refería

"Pero yo no he hecho nada malo..." - se intentó defender la muchacha

"He dicho fuera de la habitación" - le repitió fríamente

Una vez que la chica de pelo castaño salió, involuntariamente, Viktor y la oficial de Piltover continuaron hablando por donde lo dejaron.

"Es normal que sientas esa incomodidad al verme hacerle eso a Camille, pero no lo hice porque quisiera sino para salvarle la vida" - le dijo a modo de reprimenda

"¿Y no había otra manera que no fuera tocarle el puto (bababui)?" - le preguntó aun un poco cabreada con su novio

"En la zona inferior de Camille es donde se encuentran los resortes capaces de permitir la unión..." - comenzó a explicarle

"Vale, ya lo pillo, corta" - le interrumpió la agente

"No he hecho nada que no haría un médico en su lugar" - dijo para terminar

Unos segundos pasaron con ambos en silencio, seguido por un acercamiento de Vi, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ya se como superar a esa cretina" - comentó sin perder la sonrisa

"¿Por qué hablas de ese mod..." - sus palabras fueron cortadas por Vi, quien le arrancó el casco

"Osea... que te gusta jugar a los doctores..." - le dijo picaramente 

"Vi... hoy estoy cansa..." - nuevamente fue interrumpido por sus labios

A veces pelearse con Vi tenía sus ventajas y desventajas... mañana iba a dolerle todo el cuerpo...


	305. Antes del encuentro

Vi se encontraba en comisaría, sentada en su mesa y prestando atención (poca) a Caitlyn, quien se encontraba en el centro de la sala.

Al parecer ella estaba hablando a todos los agentes acerca de un criminal que había aparecido en Piltover, causando una muerte en la plaza mayor.

"Y esta es la amenaza a la que nos enfrentamos" - les dijo la sheriff

"¿No crees que le estas dando mucho bombo a ese tipo?" - le preguntó la chica de hierro

"Todo lo contrario, Jhin es un experto mercenario, un asesino con problemas mentales que cree que matar es un arte" - le aclaró Caitlyn

"Por muy mercenario que sea, sigue siendo un tipo con una pistola" - decía Vi

"¿Has visto las fotos de sus asesinatos?" - le preguntó la mujer de morado

La chica de pelo rosa negó con la cabeza. Uno de los agentes pasó una carpeta a otro y este se la pasó a Vi, quien empezó a ver las fotos que había dentro.

Las fotos del escenario revelaban cómo los cadáveres formaban una especie de flor, uniendo sus cuerpos con unas extrañas raíces.

"¿Seguro que no perseguimos a Zyra?" - preguntó a modo de burla

"No deberías tomártelo a burla" - le aconsejó Caitlyn

"Eso dijiste del Acuchillador, del Destripador, del Terrorista, del Desintegrador y de ese Viktor Battlecast" - le remarcó la agente de pelo rosado

"Vi, ninguno de esos estaba tan trastornado... o casi todos..." - rectificó tras acordarse de este ultimo

"¿Por qué zona se le ha visto?" - preguntó un agente al azar

"Se le vio en la plaza central, lugar del crimen, y luego cerca del distrito comercial" - respondió con eficiencia

La oficial Vi leía el informe de Jhin mientras su compañera hablaba. Tras un rato llegó a la parte donde exponían su previo arresto.

El virtuoso había sido perseguido durante días por Shen y Zed, antes de finalmente ser atrapado por las fuerzas de la ley de Piltover. Caitlyn incluida.

"Si le detuviste una vez puedes volver a hacerlo" - dijo la Zaunita mientras estiraba sus brazos

"Apreció tu positividad... tu vagueza no tanto" - le dijo la sheriff

Finalmente, el cuerpo se dividió en parejas de dos, con Caitlyn vigilando las calles en compañía de Vi. Basta con decir que una mujer con puños de hierro y otra con rifle llaman la atención.

"¿De verdad este tipo se llama Jhin? Es un nombre raro" - comentó Vi

"Cuando le cogimos no tenía huellas dactilares ni nada que lo confirmase" - explicó Caitlyn

"Bueno, de todos modos es un simple criminal, no es como si fueran dos o tres" - le dijo la chica de hierro

Al mismo tiempo, un pequeño grupo aparece en las fronteras de Piltover. Dos de ellos son Viktor y Zed, el resto una especie de ninjas.

"Id y buscad" - ordenó Zed a sus hombres 

Estos se fueron rápidamente, como si fueran unas sombras, buscando en cada callejón y plaza a un individuo en concreto.

"Gracias por el aviso..." - murmuró el ninja

"No pienso entrar en Piltover, matar a Jhin es cosa tuya" - le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse


	306. Un ligero aviso

Jhin había aparecido en las calles de Piltover, motivo por el que tanto Caitlyn como Vi se encontraban patrullando en su busca.

Por otro lado, Zed y su Orden de las Sombras también habían parado en la ciudad estado, con el motivo de atrapar al virtuoso canalla.

"Disculpe, señor" - avisó el dependiente a un hombre - "¿Está usted interesado en ese espejo?"

"¿Espejo? No, mi buen hombre" - le contestó educadamente

El aparente cliente vestía con una toga blanca y pantalones morados. Llevaba una máscara que tapaba su rostro y un brazo aumentado con tecnología Hextech.

"Quería comprobar que estaba presentable, pues mi público me espera" - le dijo desafiante

"¿Público? ¿Es usted un actor o pintor?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"En términos generales soy un artista" - le contestó antes de salir del local

Ya en la calle llamaba la atención, pues la gente aumentada que vivía en Piltover no solía pasearse por la ciudad. La gran mayoría se ocultaba en Zaun.

Pero el virtuoso se paró de golpe al sentir una mirada procedente del callejón más cercano a él. Se acercó y rápidamente vio a una persona.

"¿Eres un admirador de mi trabajo?" - preguntó el asesino

"Mi maestro está buscándote" - dijo haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta

"A juzgar por tus pintas hablas del joven Zed" - argumentó Jhin

El ninja no hizo respuesta alguna, simplemente desapareció entre las sombras del callejón. 

"Supongo que ahora solo tengo que espe..." - el asesino no llegó a terminar su frase

La calle había sido cortada por un cartel policial convenientemente puesto, haciendo que los accesos a las demás calles estuvieran cortadas.

También cabe destacar que delante de él se encontraban Zed y su orden. En palabras del mismo Jhin "eso fue muy rápido".

"Te he estado buscando..." - le dijo Zed

"¿En serio? ¿Tan impresionado te quedaste con mi trabajo?" - preguntó el artista

"Dicen que me quieres ver muerto..." - comentó el maestro de las sombras

"Sí, ciertamente no soy alguien propenso al fracaso" - empezó a decirle - "A menos que otro me encarcele y termine mi trabajo"

"A lo que tu llamas trabajo, yo lo llamo destino" - le aclaró Zed

"Sabes, en cierto sentido te tengo mucho amor y mucho odio" - le dijo Jhin

Estas palabras suelen confundir a la gente si te lo dice tu archienemigo, pero Zed ya sabía por donde iban a ir los tiros.

"Me arrebataste el lienzo en blanco donde plasmar mi obra... pero me diste una nueva perspectiva..." - le terminó diciendo - "Tu hermano, por el contrario..."

"Shen no es mi hermano" - le cortó en seco

"Por supuesto, aunque sabes que algún día tendré que matarlo... ¿verdad?" - le dijo con un tono burlesco

"Lo que le hagas me da igual... pero no quiero verte en mi camino" - le advirtió el guerrero

"Lo que usted diga, maestro de sombras" - le dijo mientras hacía una reverencia

Al levantar la mirada vio que tanto Caitlyn como Vi se estaban acercando a él, con sus perseguidores habiendo desaparecido igual que llegaron.

"Te estaba esperando..." - dijo Jhin al ver a la sheriff

Con sumo cuidado el virtuoso sacó una especie de capsula.


	307. Nada es lo que parece

Jhin el virtuoso, "artista" y psicópata asesino en serie, había llegado a Piltover con unas muy confusas intenciones. Cruzándose en su camino con Zed, el ninja.

Finalmente se tropezó con Caitlyn, por lo que intentó sacar de su inventario algo parecido a una capsula para su reencuentro.

"¡Las manos arriba y suelta el arma!" - le gritó la sheriff

"¿Eso es un arma? Parece una bola de hierro" - comentó Vi con tranquilidad

"Esto no es un arma, querida" - dijo Jhin con suavidad mientras la apretaba

El dispositivo esférico se abrió rápidamente, revelando una especie de flor.

"¿Una flor?" - se extrañaba Caitlyn

"Por supuesto, una flor para la más bella de Piltover" - le dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más

Las dos agentes de policía se miraron entre ellas extrañadas. Nada de esto parecía tener algo de sentido... dentro de lo normal.

"¿Es una flor para mí?" - preguntó la chica de pelo rosa

"Por supuesto que no, especie de primate femenino, es para la sheriff" - le aclaró el asesino en serie de máscara blanca

"¡¿A quién llamas primate!?" - le gritó con enfado mientras le agarraba del cuello

"Por favor, solo he venido a darle un obsequio a mi amada" - le dijo el enmascarado

"¿Amada? No me digas... que te has enamorado de Caitlyn" - le dijo Vi

"Por supuesto" - afirmó el virtuoso

Mientras los dos hablaban, Caitlyn estaba atrapada por la situación, una cosa era tener un admirador y otra muy distinta era que un psicópata se enamorara de ella.

"Jhin, quedas arrestado por asesinato público" - le dijo Caitlyn entrando en razón y señalandole con el rifle

"Querida Caitlyn, veo que quieres estar conmigo tanto como yo... pero no he matado a nadie, esa "buena" persona intentó robarme y activó mi dispositivo" - le explicó Jhin

"¿Y cómo sabemos que eso es cierto? Cara careta" - le preguntó sin soltarlo

"La flor brota desde sus manos, si le hubiera disparado brotaría de su corazón" - le contestó con bastante razón

La chica de pelo rosa soltó despacio a su enemigo, aunque la sheriff no dejaba de apuntarle.

"Querida Caitlyn, he esperado mucho para verte" - le decía el campeón

"Sabes que tiene novio, ¿verdad?" - le dijo Vi

"Bueno, nunca está de más tener dos pretendientes" - le dijo con tranquilidad - "Nunca se sabe cuando puede morir el otro"

"Eso es lo bastante perturbador como para dispararte" - le amenazó Caitlyn

"Que cosas más hermosas me dices" - le dijo Jhin

El artista se dejó esposar de forma voluntaria por tal de poder ser llevado a comisaría, junto con Caitlyn claro esta.

"Dime, ¿qué viste en Cait?" - le preguntó la chica de acero

"Es la mujer más hermosa y bella que he visto en Runaterra" - le respondió 

"Exageras" - murmuró la Zaunita

" _Desde el momento en que la vi me dije, "ya no me puedo equivocar", ella es digna de lucir la belleza que hay en mi, y conmigo va a tenerse que casar..._ " - empezó a cantar Jhin

La mujer de morado se volteó con cara de enfado.

"O paras de cantar o te disparo aquí mismo" - le amenazó para disfrute del propio Jhin


	308. El olor del mar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de la Playa"

Era una mañana muy buena, con el cielo despejado, la brisa suave y las olas del mar chocando contra la orilla. Era el típico día ideal para ir a la playa.

Taliyah, había pedido a Viktor ir a la playa, acompañados de Blitzcrank y de Orianna. Las dos chicas estaban jugando en el agua mientras que Viktor y el androide estaban en la arena.

"No me gusta la arena" - dijo el heraldo de las máquinas con desagrado

"LA ARENA PUEDE DAÑAR MIS CIRCUITOS INTERNOS" - comentó Blitzcrank

"Si te pones sobre la toalla y no tocas la arena, no te entrará arena" - le explicó el doctor

El golem de vapor intentó ponerse sobre la toalla, sin embargo esta era más pequeña que su propio cuerpo, que era más grande.

"¿POR QUÉ HEMOS VENIDO?" - preguntó Blitzcrank

"No tenía un programa para el día de hoy, su petición fue considerada y aceptada" - le respondió mientras se quitaba su capa

"¡Hey! ¡Viktor!" - le llamaba la tejedora de piedras

"¿Qué quieres?" - le preguntó fríamente

"Vente al agua y refrescate un poco" - le dijo la joven maga

"En realidad Viktor no puede refrescarse debido a que el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de su cuerpo es mecánico" - le dijo Orianna

"No pienso acercarme al agua" - aclaró el criminal de hierro

Tras pasar un tiempo en el agua, las dos campeonas se reunieron con el heraldo de las máquinas para comer, sacando varios sándwiches. 

"¿Quieres uno? Viktor" - le preguntó la chica de Shurima

"No me es necesario comer, lo sabes" - le respondió en forma de negación

"Pero eso no quita que puedas, ¿verdad?" - le preguntó mientras seguía ofreciendoselo 

El androide tampoco quería que la chica se pusiera a comer sola, rodeada de tres personas cuyas tres cuartas partes del cuerpo eran acero.

El científico se quitó el casco y empezó a comerse el sándwich, con la pequeña maga viendo sus ojos ciberneticos y su mandíbula de hierro.

"¿Cómo te hiciste eso en la boca?" - preguntó Taliyah

"A BASE DE OPERACIONES QUIRÚRGICAS" - respondió el robot amarillo

"Una vez tuve una... confrontación... con Jayce, y acabó lastimando mi mandíbula" - comenzó a explicarle

"¿Te golpeó con el rayo o con el martillo?" - preguntó mientras escuchaba atentamente

"Con el martillo, de hecho aproveché esa oportunidad para sustituir el tejido y los dientes por  metal anti-oxidante, para que la saliva pudiera seguir fluyendo" - le explicó el doctor

"¿Y los ojos? Quiero decir, te los hiciste tu mismo, ¿cómo lograste eso?" - preguntaba con curiosidad, la chica parecía muy intrigada

"Con esfuerzo y cierta ayuda de Singed, el supo de mis investigaciones y cuando le propuse una alianza mutua aceptó" - le respondió el científico

"Es una extraña forma de hacer amistades" - comentó Taliyah

"Viktor te conoció tras el terremoto que causaste en Piltover" - añadió Orianna

Todos seguían hablando hasta que Blitzcrank notó algo extraño en el agua, algo parecido a un sombrero que flotaba y se acercaba a la orilla.

A medida que una especie de pez o siluro salia del mar, el robot dorado se lo hizo saber a Viktor. Quien reconoció instantáneamente a Tahm Kench.


	309. Todos llevan al mar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de la Playa"

Viktor y compañía (menos Vi) estaban pasando la mañana en la playa por petición de Taliyah, siendo que se encontraban almorzando.

El almuerzo, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por Tahm Kench, el señor del río, quien surgió repentinamente del mar y se estaba acercando a ellos.

"Tiempo sin vernos, Viktor" - le saludó quitándose el sombrero

"¿Un pez gato?" - preguntó extrañada Taliyah

"SU FORMA ES SIMILAR A LOS SAPOS" - comentó Blitzcrank

El científico se colocó su máscara y se reincorporó rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que activaba su tercer brazo robotico. Este estaba apuntando al campeón anfibio. 

"Tranquilízate, Viktor, solo vengo a hablar" - le dijo el siluro

"La última vez que nos vimos quisiste devorar mi pierna robotica" - señaló el doctor

"Precisamente, por eso estoy aquí, solo déjame explicarme" - le pidió Tahm Kench

Los otros campeones miraban al científico fijamente para ver que iba a hacer. Este no bajo el brazo ni un centímetro.

"Habla" - le dijo en seco

"Verás, siento mi comportamiento en nuestro ultimo... encuentro" - intentó buscar la palabra

"Ataque, en tu ultimo ataque" - le corrigió el villano de acero

"El cauce del río estaba muy desfocado.... y yo soy el señor del río... además tenía hambre..." - le intentó decir el enorme campeón

"Eso suena a escusa barata" - dijo la tejedora de piedras

"NO VEO CÓMO PUEDE AFECTAR LA CORRIENTE DEL RÍO A SU ESTOMAGO" - añadió Blitzcrank

"Únicamente he venido a presentar mi disculpa" - comentó algo ofendido - "Si alguna vez necesitas un favor, solo háblale al mar"

El señor del río procedió a darse la vuelta, dispuesto a volver al mar.

"Espere, señor siluro" - le dijo Orianna

"¿Qué pasa? Niña" - le preguntó Tahm Kench

"¿Quiere acompañarnos en el almuerzo?" - le preguntó la dama metálica

Tanto Viktor como los otros dos campeones le miraron fijamente, clara señal de que no les apetecía tener entre ellos al hombre pez.

"No, no me gustaría interrumpir nada" - dijo viendo las miradas del resto

"Orianna ya te ha invitado" - comentó el científico - "¿Aceptas o deniegas?"

"Bueno... si no os importa..." - respondió mientras se sentaba

Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre diversos temas, ya fuera el mar, la comida o el actual estado de las Liga de Leyendas. Luego Taliyah volvió con Orianna al mar.

"Entonces... ¿viven contigo?" - preguntó Tahm Kench

"Es algo difícil de explicar" - le contestó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Tiene que estar bien eso de estar acompañado" - comentó con agrado

"La vida a veces puede ser curiosa" - le dijo en respuesta

"Eso o es que tienes suerte" - dijo Tahm Kench

"La suerte no existe, lo que nos pasa es en base a las decisiones tomadas" - le contradijo el científico

"Si tu lo dices..." - murmuró el pez sapo, digo gato

Los dos enemigos, o antiguos enemigos, se quedaron hablando hasta que fue hora de marcharse. Tahm Kench se despidió con su típica inclinación y se fue al mar.

Era curioso como las cosas les estaban yendo bien a Viktor... al menos hasta que una especie de bala de cañón cayó justo delante de ellos.

"¡Nos disparan!" - gritó el científico

Por el mar se podía ver un barco pirata acercarse a ellos. 


	310. Mareas Tormentosas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de la Playa"

Viktor, acompañado de Taliyah, Orianna y Blitzcrank, habían ido a la playa donde se encontraron con Tahm Kench, el llamado Señor del Río.

Pero a la hora de marcharse este, un navío pirata apareció en el mar, disparando una bala de cañón contra los campeones. 

"¿Piratas? ¿Cuándo han llegado? No les he visto" - comentó Taliyah

El barco chocó contra la orilla, frenándose de mala manera. Pronto algunos piratas bajaron por una tabla dudosamente colocada.

"HAY UN CINCUENTA POR CIENTO DE PROBABILIDAD DE QUE SE TRATE DE GANGPLANK, EL OTRO PORCENTAJE CORRESPONDERÍA A..." - empezó a decir Blitzcrank

Pero no le hizo falta continuar, pues Miss Fortune apareció descendiendo del barco por la tabla. Luciendo una chaqueta de capitana.

"Que sorpresa encontrar tantos campeones aquí" - comentó la pirata mientras caminaba

"Sara..." - le saludó el villano de hierro

"Viktor..." - le devolvió el saludo

"TALIYAH, BLITZCRANK Y ORIANNA" - nombró el robot al momento

"¿Qué hacéis por mis costas?" - preguntó la mujer corsaria 

"Estas costas no te pertenecen" - le contestó el científico - "Este territorio no tiene dueño"

El heraldo de las máquinas sabía un par de cosas acerca de invadir o de ser invadido. La muchacha pelirroja, al contrario, solo pudo reírse ante tal comentario.

"No lo pillo, ¿por qué se ríe?" - preguntó la tejedora de piedras

"Me da igual lo que digas, estas costas son mías" - le respondió Miss Fortune

"¿Qué implica ese concepto?" - preguntó la dama metálica

"Si este territorio es mio...." - dijo mientras cargaba su arma - "Vosotros también lo sois..." 

Estaban rodeados por seis piratas. Todos ellos con pistolas y espadas, esperando ordenes de su capitana, quien estaba examinando a Blitzcrank.

"Podríamos vender tus piezas y decir que son de oro..." - comentó en voz alta

"Eso nunca va a suceder" - dijo Viktor en seco

"¿Y cómo estas tan seguro?" - le preguntó Miss Fortune con una risita de (bababui)

"Me robaron a Blitzcrank una vez... y yo no cometo el mismo fallo dos veces..." - le advirtió el heraldo de las máquinas

En el momento en que la pirata se volteó, el científico activó su tercer brazo, disparando contra algunos de los piratas.

Miss Fortune se giró y disparó también con sus armas. Blitzcrank aprovechó su cuerpo de acero para cubrir a Taliyah mientras que Orianna atacaba con su bola.

"¿Osas atacarnos sin motivos? Pusilánime" - le criticó el científico

"¿Me insultas? Tu eres quien ha puesto sus pies en mis costas" - le dijo con enfado mientras le disparaba

El golem de vapor tuvo que proceder a defenderse del ataque de los piratas, dejando a Taliyah un tanto expuesta.  

"Estas tierras no te pertenecen" - le decía el científico supremo

"¡Cállate de una vez!" - gritó la pirata

Miss Fortune estaba tan furiosa que disparó a bocajarro contra Viktor y Taliyah, siendo que el primero se dispuso a proteger a la niña.

Cuando el sonido de las balas pararon y la maga alzó la mirada vio al doctor derrumbarse, con el cristal de su ojo derecho roto y ensangrentado.


	311. La fortuna no os sonríe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de la Playa"

Tras una confrontación en la playa con la tripulación de Miss Fortune, Viktor había sido alcanzado por una de las balas de la pirata, derribandolo mientras protegía a Taliyah.

"¡Viktor!" - gritaba Taliyah mientras lo veía en el suelo

"Viktor" - le llamó Orianna con cierta preocupación

El científico se encontraba en el suelo, con el cristal del ojo derecho de su casco reventado. Unas pequeñas gotas se aceite podían verse salir.

"PADRE" - dijo Blitzcrank caminando a su lado

Los piratas que no estaban inconscientes se quedaron quietos al ver la escena. Esto a su vez enfureció a la capitana.

"¡¿A qué esperáis?! ¡Aprovechad y acribillarles!" - ordenó levantando la mano

Su mano, y parte de su brazo, fueron agarrados por una gigantesca lengua que se enroscó en ella. Haciendo que soltará sus armas.

"¿Has dicho que está era tu costa?" - preguntó una voz profunda

"¿Quién ha dicho...." - Miss Fortune se giró para ver a un siluro de enorme tamaño mirarle con un aspecto de enfadado

"Soy el Señor del Río.. y todos ellos acaban en el mar..." - dijo Tahm Kench mientras la levantaba

"Bájame ahora mismo, sucio..." - intentó insultarle la pelirroja

El pez gato gigante (buscad en Google) utilizó su fuerza y lanzó a la pirata contra su propio barco, cayendo en la cubierta, inconsciente.

Luego el enorme campeón se dirigió a los secuaces de Miss Fortune.

"¿Quién quiere ser mi comida?" - preguntó con cierto humor

Todos los bucaneros se largaron hacía el barco, huyendo más rápido que su llegada. Sobretodo tras ver cómo se comía la bala de cañón sin dificultad.

"Siento no haber llegado an...." - Tahm Kench calló al ver al doctor

"Viktor... responde..." - le decía la tejedora de piedras

El heraldo de las máquinas empezó a moverse, apoyando su mano sobre la arena e intentando reincorporarse con la ayuda de Blitzcrank.

"Menos mal... pensé que la bala te había da...." - la hechicera calló instantáneamente

El científico se quitó el yelmo/casco, revelando que la bala si le había impactado en el ojo. Más concretamente en el ojo cibernetico. 

"Excelente..." - dijo con sarcasmo - "Tendré que volver a operarme..."

"Eso no tiene una buena pinta" - comentó el siluro

"Gracias por la obviedad..." - le dijo fríamente - "Y por la ayuda..."

"Viktor, ¿puedes percibir bien el entorno?" - le preguntó la dama metálica

"Medianamente..." - contestó mientras sacaba la bala de su implante - "Ahora podemos irnos..."

"Entonces... ¿todo bien?" - preguntó Tahm Kench

"Si, todo bien" - respondió Viktor algo seco

"Eso es bueno... quitando que casi pierdes el ojo.." - dijo el siluro antes de irse nuevamente 

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" - le preguntó la joven maga

"Estoy visualmente dañado, no tengo ningún otro defecto en la pierna" - le notificó el doctor

A pesar de esto, la chica de las piedras ayudó al villano de hierro a caminar hasta el portal que llevaba a su laboratorio. 

Una vez allí Taliyah pudo observar el proceso de como Camille ayudaba a Viktor a reparar y recolocar el ojo del científico.

"¿Viendo la operación?" - le preguntó Orianna desde la sala central

"Nunca se sabe cuando va a necesitar ayuda" - le contestó sin apartar la mirada


	312. La rutina de Viktor

Era Jueves, un aparente y tranquilo Jueves. Viktor había tenido algunos problemillas el día anterior y tuvo que hacerse "cirugía", por lo que hoy quería un día tranquilo.

Blitzcrank, Camille y Orianna estaban en la grieta del invocador y Vi estaba trabajando, dejándolo solo en el laboratorio con la tejedora de piedras.

"¿Cómo estas con el ojo nuevo?" - preguntó la joven maga

"No noto la diferencia con su predecesor" - le respondió en seco

El heraldo de las máquinas se encontraba en su sala de ingeniería, intentando construir algún tipo de arma similar a una pistola.

El criminal agarró una manzana y la colocó en un taburete, luego le disparó una especie de rayo amarillo. Esto la convirtió en una manzana de oro.

"¿Una manzana de oro? ¿Vas mal de dinero o algo?" - preguntó la joven

"Se supone que tenía que convertirse en cenizas, no oro" - le contestó la hechicera

"Será mejor que sigas practicando con manzanas" - le aconsejó la joven

Tras algunos experimentos más que incluían la clonación y el retorno de Rammus... cosas aburridas que no mostraré... el científico y la chica fueron a almorzar

"Oye, Viktor, ¿tu digieres la comida?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"Noto un interés muy reciente por las máquinas y la metalurgia... ¿a qué se debe?" - le cuestionó fríamente

La joven hechicera de las arenas se quedó en silencio, pensando por un segundo antes de volver a dirigirse al científico.

"Me gustaría saber como repararte si alguna vez te rompes" - le respondió Taliyah

"¿Repararme? ¿Crees que soy como un reloj?" - le preguntó con una voz profunda

"No, yo no quería..." - intentó decirle la muchacha

"Mis investigaciones son para eso mismo" - le dijo algo más calmado - "Para no caer enfermo, para no necesitar operaciones"

"Pero.. de momento necesitas ayuda" - le seguía remitiendo la niña

"Camille me ayuda con la cirugía... si quieres ayudarme en otra cosa aprende a robar..." - le dijo mientras se levantaba

Taliyah no estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso, ya fuera en lo de robar o en lo de necesitar ayuda. El doctor, por su lado, fue a seguir trabajando en un proyecto secreto

Dicho proyecto involucraba a varios de los Emisarios del Mal, seguramente tramaba algo contra uno de los campeones de la liga.

"BUENAS TARDES, SEÑOR" - saludó Blitzcrank entrando en la sala

"¿Blitzcrank? Pensé que vendrías por la tarde" - comentó el científico sin darle mucha importancia

"SEÑOR, CRONOLÓGICAMENTE YA ES "POR LA TARDE", SEÑOR" - le dijo el golem dorado

"Se me ha pasado muy rápido el día" - comentó a su creación

"TAL VEZ NO LO HUBIERA SIDO SI HUBIERA ESTADO AQUÍ VI" - le dijo el robot

"No la menciones en voz alta o aparecerá" - dijo en un tono cómico - "Vamos a terminar los preparativos de la sonda"

El heraldo de las máquinas se llevó trabajando todo el día, rodeado de máquinas e instrumentos... algo casi perfecto para el.

La tranquilidad no es eterna, eso lo aprendió por las malas, por lo que ahora mismo prefería dedicar tiempo a su trabajo y después ya sufrirá las consecuencias.


	313. Corriendo por la ciudad

Los días rutinarios de Viktor eran medianamente normales, los de Vi.... eran días... días en los que se dormía en su puesto, se escaqueaba o interrogaba a alguien a puñetazos.

Pero ese era un día distinto, ese día se encontraba persiguiendo a tres personas vestidas con trajes azules y gafas normales. Los sobrantes miembros de Mercurio.

"¡Corre! ¡Nos está alcanzando!" - gritó uno de ellos con miedo

"¡Si corréis será peor todavía!" - gritó Vi desde detrás suya

"Si paramos... solo nos pegará un poco..." - dijo otro con cansancio

"No te rindas número dos, podemos escapar" - le intentó animar número uno

"....." - el tercero simplemente no hablaba

Los tres se giraron un breve instante para ver a su perseguidora, destruyendo todo a su paso y con una cara de enfado casi asesina.

Ni el Jayce Corrupto ni el Jayce Gallardo parecían tener tanto odio hacia ellos como esa mujer, y eso que su crimen no era tan grave.

"Ni puedo más..." - dijo número dos

"No, número dos, recuerda cuando nos perseguía Teemo o cuando lo hacía Caitlyn, podemos salvarnos" - insistió el cabecilla

"Lo siento... no puedo más..." - dijo antes de caerse al suelo

Los otros dos siguieron corriendo, girándose brevemente para ver la escena.

Vi levantó salvajemente al pobre hombre y lo lanzó contra la farola, luego empezó a pegarle contra un muro de hormigón y terminó por lanzarlo contra una cristalera.

"¿No ten... tengo... de... dere..." - antes de poder preguntar nada, la chica de pelo rosa lo golpeó con su puño derecho

Segundos después levantó la mirada y observó a lo lejos a los otros dos miembros correr, por lo que ella cogió algo de impulso de sus brazos y prosiguió la caza.

"Dios mio, ha vuelto a perseguirnos" - comentó el agente número uno

La chica de hierro corría a más no poder, como si fuera Rengar o Rek'Sai, ella no iba a dejar a ni uno a salvo de su ira justiciera.

"No podemos detenernos ahora, número tres" - dijo el cabecilla

"..........."

En la mente del tercer agente vinieron recuerdos de su infancia, de cuando número uno le ayudo en la escuela, cuando le protegió de abusones, cuando le ayudó a aprobar.

Toda la vida había estado corriendo con su camarada, pero ahora el agente número tres tenía que sacrificarse por su amigo. Se paró repentinamente, quedándose en el sitio.

"¡¿Qué haces número tres?!" - gritó el único agente de Mercurio que corría

"....." - tan solo le hizo un saludo militar

Vi acabó cogiendo a número tres, haciéndole cosas peores y más brutales que al anterior.

"Número tres...." - dijo en voz baja el último miembro

Sus amigos se habían sacrificado para salvarlo, ahora tan solo tenía que correr, ya fuera por su memoria, por salvar su vida o por esperar a que algún días sus caminos...

Pero al girar la esquina fue golpeado por el martillo de Jayce, cayendo inconsciente.

"Parece que este se iba escapando" - comentó el defensor de Piltover

"No se iba escapando, mantenía el ritmo" - dijo Vi

Jayce echó un vistazo detrás de su compañera, viendo el destrozo y caos que había provocado ella en toda la calle durante el apaleamiento.


	314. En las Islas de las Sombras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 5 de la "Saga del Miedo"

El científico se encontraba en un lugar poco habitual, pues estaba junto a Taliyah y Vi en una especie de barco, navegando por el mar.

"Nunca antes había cogido un barco" - comentó la joven maga

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo" - le dijo Viktor

Vi, por su lado, se encontraba vomitando en un cubo, en la esquina, por lo visto los viajes por alta mar no le sentaban muy bien a la oficial.

"Creo que debería tomarse algún medicamento" - le dijo la tejedora de piedras

"Las posibilidades de que los vomite estan a su favor" - le contradijo el doctor

"Hablando, ¿por qué el agua aquí es negra?" - preguntó Taliyah al científico

"Las aguas de las Islas de las Sombras estan llenas de malos espíritus y seres oscuros, además de que la oscuridad de la isla impide que el sol se refleje" - le explicó brevemente

"No me gustan los espíritus..." - murmuró la chica

"¿Y entonces por qué has venido?" - preguntó fríamente Viktor

"Pensé que sería divertido visitar otras ciudades" - le respondió algo insegura

"Creo... que estoy mejor..." - comentó la oficial de Piltover mientras se acercaba

"Lo dudo, será mejor que mantengas las distancias con nosotros" - le sugirió el heraldo de las máquinas

"Viktor... creo que estas.. bluarrgggg" - interrumpió la chica de pelo rosa por el vomito

Tanto Viktor como Taliyah retrocedieron unos pasos hacía atrás, procurando no prestar atención a su compañera.

"Ya casi estamos llegando a las islas" - comentó el científico

"¿Y por qué quieres ir allí?" - preguntó Taliyah

"Tengo una breve reunión con Thresh, nada importante" - le contestó el villano de hierro

"¿Por qué te reúnes tanto con tus Emisarios? Cada dos días te reúnes con alguien distinto" - le preguntó la hechicera

"Soy su líder, obviamente tienen que informarme en caso de que tengan algún plan, idea o movimiento que hacer en contra de algún enemigo" - le respondió Viktor

"No lo veo muy lógico" - dijo la chica mágica

"Son para ajustar nuestra agenda, no lo entenderías" - le dijo mientras miraba al mar

El barco continuó su rumbo, llegando finalmente a la costa principal de las Islas de las Sombras, las cuales estaban rodeadas por una intensa niebla.

"Este sitio parece que esta muerto" - comentó Taliyah al bajarse del barco

"No lo parece, lo está, tanto la naturaleza como las tierras estan muertas" - le dijo el doctor

"Bueno... ha sido... un buen... viaje..." - dijo Vi aun algo mareada

Los tres campeones avanzaron hasta encontrarse con una luz de color verde que salia de lo más profundo de la niebla.

"¿Qué es esa luz verde?" - preguntó la oficial de Piltover casi recuperada

"Esa luz verde es a quien he venido a ver" - le contestó el heraldo de las máquinas

La luz pertenecía a la linterna de Thresh, quien estaba esperando de brazos cruzados.

"Has tardado" - dijo el fantasma

"Hemos tenido ciertas complicaciones" - explicó Viktor dirigiendo su mirad a Vi

"Hey, tengo hambre" - comentó la chica de hierro


	315. Seguir la linterna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 5 de la "Saga del Miedo"

Thresh se encontraba caminando por la extensa niebla que había en esa zona de la isla, alumbrando el camino con su verde y brillante linterna.

Detrás de ellos se encontraban Taliyah, Viktor y Vi, todos caminando detrás del espectro.

"¿Y para qué hemos venido?" - preguntó la oficial de Piltover

"Visita formal... y comprobar que un alma se encuentra atrapada en la oscuridad del hoyo más profundo del infierno y prisión que es mi linterna" - contestó Thresh

"Ah, vale... espera... ¿qué?" - preguntó la chica de pelo rosa confusa

"Quiero que Thresh me ayude a comprobar algo" - le dijo el científico

"Si es algo relacionado con almas no quiero tener nada que ver" - comentó Taliyah

"Chica lista" - murmuró el espectro

Los campeones siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a un pequeño claro donde se encontraba una mujer de piel azul, con ropas purpuras muy reveladoras.

"¿Quién es esta tipa?" - preguntó la chica de hierro

Puede que Vi perteneciera a la Liga de Leyendas del instituto, pero desconocía a muchos de los campeones que participaban allí.

"Mi nombre es Evelynn, encanto" - le dijo con usa sonrisa

"Evelynn, voy un momento a hablar con Viktor, quédate con ellas" - le pidió el carcelero

Los dos Emisarios del Mal se apartaron unos pocos pasos hasta que no pudieran oírles.

"Es raro que un hombre de ciencia quiera ver un alma" - le dijo el carcelero

"No quiero verlo, solo quiero saber si está en tu linterna" - le explicó el científico

"¿No podías decírmelo por un mensaje?" - preguntó Thresh

"Estoy trabajando en la seguridad de mis computadoras, y aún estoy trabajándolo" - le contestó el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿De qué alma? Ya te cercioraste de que Griffin estuviera..." - le dijo con curiosidad

"La del Jayce Corrupto" - le dijo en seco

"¿Estás preocupado por ese tipo?" - preguntó extrañado

"No me estoy explicando bien, no quiero saber si está a salvo, quiero saber si está sufriendo" - le respondió con una voz muy metalizada

El fantasma de verde emitió una leve risita siniestra mientras ponía su mano en el hombro del heraldo de las máquinas.

"Yo siempre procuro de que sufran" - dijo con una voz de satisfacción

Mientras tanto, las campeonas se encontraban hablando de temas normales.

"Y luego agarré el gancho de Thresh y totalmente llena de sudor..." - estaba explicando

"Evalynn, hay menores delante" - le interrumpió Vi

"Es Evelynn" - le corrigió la tejedora de piedra, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos

"Las niñas de su edad seguro que ya lo hacen" - dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la niña - "¿Cuántos tienes? ¿Veintiuno? Veintidós seguro" 

"Tengo diecisiete" - le dijo algo enfadada

"Ha esa edad yo ya había...." - la demonio de piel azul vio como Vi le miraba de mala manera - "Yo ya había... aprendido a ¿limarme las uñas?"

Tras ese extraño comentario regresaron los dos campeones.

"Ya hemos terminado" - dijo el científico

"¿Le has estado contando cosas pervertidas?" - preguntó el espectro

"No, cielo, ¿cuándo hago yo eso?" - le contestó la mujer demonio

El criminal se quedó mirando unos segundos a su novia, a veces no sabía por que preguntaba. Todo esto mientras alguien les observaba en la distancia.


	316. Sentir miedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 5 de la "Saga del Miedo"

Tras una breve reunión con el carcelero, Viktor y compañía pusieron rumbo hacía la costa, lugar donde tomarían el barco.

El ambiente era muy cargado a pesar de que la niebla se había marchado, todos se encontraban en un silencio absoluto. Únicamente se escuchaban a los cuervos graznar.

"......" - el científico no podía hablar

Taliyah y Vi se pararon bruscamente, tampoco se movían y Viktor no podía oírles hablar.

De un segundo a otro ambas desaparecieron, siendo que toda la zona fue cambiada por una especie de aula de laboratorio.

"¿Dónde estoy?" - preguntó el doctor extrañado

"Donde los muertos duermen" - respondió una voz

El heraldo de las máquinas avanzó por la sala, en busca de esa voz, solo para abrir la puerta y encontrarse en una especie de cementerio.

"Da igual cuánto quieras mejorarte, Viktor" - le dijo la voz conocida

"¿Griffin? Pero tú...." - intentó hablar el villano de hierro

"Sé cual es tu miedo... y tarde o temprano vas a morir..." - le dijo fríamente

Poco a poco el científico notó como todas sus partes metálicas iban cayéndose de su armadura, revelando una especie de piel de color gris ceniza.

"No... no voy a morir... no moriré así..." - se decía así mismo con una voz humana

"No puedes luchar... este es tu miedo..." - le dijo mientras se acercaba

Viktor iba desplomándose en el suelo, quedándose allí quieto, sin moverse, como si no tuviera vida. Paralelamente Taliyah también se encuentra en un lugar muy distinto.

Ella estaba sola en el desierto, en mitad de una especie de tormenta de arena.

"¿Viktor? ¿Vi? ¿Dónde estáis?" - preguntaba la joven morena

"Taliyah..." - le llamaba una extraña voz

"¿Quién eres tú?" - preguntaba Taliyah

La tormenta comenzaba a amainar, esa voz la había escuchado antes, pero no sabía donde. Cuando el ambiente se calmó pudo ver su pueblo de Shurima, destrozado.

"No puede ser...." - murmuró la tejedora de piedras con miedo

Todo el poblado había sido destruido a base de rocas gigantes, las cuales destruyeron las casas, el mercado y la calle en general.

Una mujer con túnicas negras apareció a su lado, aunque ella no se inmutó.

"¿Qu.. qu.. qué ha pasado?" - preguntó con la voz rota

"Tus poderes hicieron esto...." - le contestó el ser

"¿Qu... quién eres tú?" - preguntó mientras le miraba

"Soy tu mayor miedo..." - respondió mientras se quitaba la capucha, revelando ser facialmente igual a Taliyah - "Soy tú..."

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Vi parecía ser la única a la que esto no le había pasado.

"Viktor, Taliyah, ¿os pasa algo?" - preguntaba la chica de hierro

Ambos campeones estaban parados, quietos, con un par de cuervos posados sobre sus hombros. Parecían estar en un profundo trance. 

"¿Qué os ha pasado?" - preguntó la chica de pelo rosa

"Nada grave..." - dijo una voz profunda

La oficial de Piltover se dio la vuelta para ver a una especie de espantapájaros con una guadaña entre sus manos y rodeado de cuervos.

"Yo te conozco... tu eres Filetesticks" - dijo mientras retrocedía

"Es Fiddlesticks...." - le corrigió el fantasma

"¿Qué les has hecho esos dos?" - preguntó con enfado

"Nada... solamente tienen miedo..." - dijo mientras se iba acercando más a ella


	317. Camino de regreso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 5 de la "Saga del Miedo"

Viktor, Taliyah y Vi viajaron a las Islas de las Sombras con motivo de reunirse con Thresh. Pero a la hora de irse, tanto el científico como la joven maga se vieron inmersos en un coma.

La oficial de Piltover fue la única que no se vio afectada, siendo que segundos después pudo descubrir que todo era obra de Fiddlesticks.

"Despiertalos, bicho de paja" - le amenazó la chica de pelo rosa

"No están dormidos... solo ven un reflejo de sus miedos... ¿por qué no te adentras tu también en tus...." - iba hablando el espantapájaros de forma amenazante

"¡Fiddlesticks!" - le llamó una voz ronca

El mensajero de la muerte se dio medía vuelta, llegando a visualizar a un gigantesco hombre con armadura y capa, además de una maza de hierro.

"Mordekaiser..." - le saludó el espectro del miedo

"Fiddlesticks, sabes que estos son aliados de Thresh" - le informó el señor del metal

"¿Aliados?" - Fiddlesticks se detuvo un momento a observar a sus victimas - "Al hombre de hierro ya me he enfrentado antes"

"Fuera de las Islas puedes hacerles lo que quieras, pero aquí y ahora tienen inmunidad" - le replicó el hombre acorazado

El espantapájaros dudó por un momento, pero luego alzó su guadaña, permitiendo que los cuervos que rodeaban a sus victimas volvieran a él.

"Ellos siguen teniendo miedo... yo solo se los he mostrado..." - dijo antes de irse

"Los campeones de por aquí son muy raros..." - murmuró la chica de hierro

"Viktor y la chica deberían despertar pronto" - comentó Mordekaiser

"Ese pies de paja dijo que estaban asustados" - dijo Vi mientras se acercaba a Viktor

"Sí, ahora están visualizando sus más profundos temores" - le contestó mientras levantaba su maza de hierro

El Maestro del Metal golpeó el suelo fuertemente, haciendo que la niebla se fuera disipando hasta mostrar un camino.

"Seguid ese camino y llegareis a la costa" - le informó el caballero

"Don... donde.... ¿dónde estamos?" - preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas mientras despertaba

"Hey, Viktor, has despertado" - dijo la chica de hierro

"Recuerdo... mi armadura... ¿estoy vivo?" - preguntó todavía aturdido

"Si, ¿por qué no ibas a estarlo?" - le devolvió la pregunta Vi

"Por nada" - contestó mientras se reincorporaba - "¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"

"Apareció Fionasticks" - le respondió Vi

"Querrás decir Fiddlesticks" - comentó el científico

"Quien sea, el caso es que Mordekaiser me ha....." - antes de terminar la frase vio que el Maestro del Metal se había ido

"Da igual, será mejor que llevemos a Taliyah al barco" - dijo al verla inconsciente

"Tiene menos aguante que tú" - comentó mientras la levantaba

Los dos siguieron el camino marcado por Mordekaiser, fue un recorrido seguro y tranquilo hasta llegar al barco con el que habían llegado.

"Oye, Viktor, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" - le planteó Vi

"Si la puedo responder sí" - le aclaró el doctor

"Fiddlesticks dijo que visualizaste tu mayor miedo, ¿cuál era?" - le preguntó la muchacha

"Me mostró que da igual todo lo que este intentando... hay un futuro que no puedo cambiar..." - le respondió mientras subía al barco

La oficial le siguió, pasando un tranquilo (y vomitivo) retorno a casa.


	318. De nuevo en casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 5 de la "Saga del Miedo"

Tras la visita a las Islas de las Sombras, Viktor y compañía estaban de vuelta en el laboratorio, todos cansados por el viaje. Todos menos el doctor, gracias a su pierna robotica.

"Y si según tu, no te cansas, ¿por qué he llevado yo a Talana durante todo el viaje de regreso?" - le preguntó Vi enfadada

"No parecías quejarte.. y es Taliyah" - respondió en seco

"¡Se más caballeroso!" - le gritó la chica de hierro

"Se más femenina" - le replicó fríamente

"¡Di eso otra vez y te meto el casco en el cerebro!" 

"¿Podéis parar de gritar? Me duele la cabeza" - pidió la tejedora de piedras

Conforme entraban en la sala, se encontraron con la dama metálica, también llamada Orianna.

"Buenas tardes, es bueno verles de regreso" 

"Gracias por el recibimiento" - le devolvió el saludo Viktor

"La Bola calculó un ochenta por ciento de posibilidades de que murierais" - comentó Orianna

"Si, buen recibimiento" - murmuró Vi

El científico pasó a su sala de ordenadores, dejando a la policía y demás campeonas en la sala principal. Más específicamente en el sofá.

"Oye, Tanako..." 

"Es Taliyah" - le corrigió la joven

"Lo que sea, Finoesticks dijo que habías visto tu mayor miedo, ¿qué era?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"No me apetece hablar de ello... y es Fiddlesticks" - respondió la maga

"¿Miedo?" - repitió Orianna con intriga - "¿Qué sensación es tener miedo?"

"Pues.. el miedo es cuando... ¿tienes miedo?" - intentó explicar la oficial

"El miedo es una sensación que tienes cuando algo te desagrada" - le dijo Taliyah

"Entonces, ¿tengo miedo a Vi?" - preguntó de tajo

"Tal vez deberías..." - murmuró Vi de mala manera

"No, no es solo desagrado, también te paraliza, te impide moverte con solo pensar en ellos" - le intentaba definir la tejedora de piedras

"¿Tengo miedo a los imanes?" 

"El miedo es algo así como una situación de peligro" - le dijo Vi

"Entonces todos deberían temerte" - dijo Orianna

"¡Viktor!" - gritó la chica de pelo rosa con enfado

El heraldo de las máquinas salió de la sala donde se encontraba, reuniéndose con las campeonas de brazos cruzados.

"¿A qué viene este ruido?" - preguntó con enojo

"¿Puedes explicarle a Orianna lo que es el miedo?" - le pidió la joven maga

"¿El miedo?" - se extrañó Viktor

"Según Vi, tengo miedo a los imanes" - comentó Orianna

El heraldo de las máquinas se quedó pensando por un momento y luego se giró hacía la muchacha metalizada. 

"El miedo es una sensación de nerviosismo, desconfianza y angustia, todo eso redirigido hacía cualquier cosa que consideres peligrosa para ti seguridad" - le explicó Viktor

"¿Podrías darme un ejemplo?" - preguntó Orianna

"¿Qué pasaría si te digo que voy a desintegrar a la Bola?" - le puso en duda el doctor

"No quiero que eso pase" - formuló la androide

"No quieres, por lo que si fuera a pasar... tendrías miedo" - le dijo Viktor

"Entiendo..." - comentó mientras se levantaba

El ingeniero regresó a su sala de ordenadores, dejando a Orianna pensando.

"Algo que te ponga nervioso, no sabes si confiar en él y genera angustia.... ahora entiendo por qué todos tienen miedo de Vi" - comentó la robot


	319. Clasificados

Era miércoles, y el heraldo de las máquinas se encontraba en la Grieta del Invocador, por lo que Vi se encontraba sola con Blitzcrank.

"¿Y tu qué haces para divertirte?" - le preguntó la muchacha al robot

"VIKTOR ACOSTUMBRA A METERME EN EL ARMARIO DE LA LIMPIEZA" - respondió el golem

"¿Tu entras en ese rincón?"  

"NEGATIVO" - contestó rápidamente

La oficial de Piltover estaba muy aburrida, constantemente intentaba entretenerse con el androide pero era inútil. Tampoco había comida ni cerveza.

 "¿Viktor no tiene ningún videojuego o algo en sus ordenadores?" - preguntó Vi

"DESCONOZCO SU EXISTENCIA" - respondió Blitzcrank

"Pues es momento de averiguarlo" - dijo mientras se marchaba

La sala de ordenadores de Viktor es donde el ejecutaba sus planes de conquista, robos, reunión de información o lo que fuese.

La policía encendió la computadora principal y vio que Viktor había estado trabajando en un nuevo informe a cerca de dos nuevos individuos. 

"¿Rakah y Xayah? ¿Quién se pone esos nombres?" - preguntó retoricamente

"QUIZÁS DEBA DETENERSE" - sugirió el robot

La agente se quitó sus puños de hierro para manejar mejor el teclado, poniendo "Vi" de videojuego en el buscador del ordenador.

Lo único que salieron fueron un par de archivos con el nombre de "Vi" y "Vi_Observación"

"EL DOCTOR VIKTOR NO QUIERE QUE SE TOQUEN ESOS ARCHIVOS, ESTÁN RESERVADOS ÚNICAMENTE PARA FINES DE INVESTIGACIÓN" - le detuvo Blitzcrank

 "Y yo estoy investigando el ordenador" - le puntuó la chica de pelo rosa

"ESOS FINES NO ESTÁN JUSTIFICADOS DENTRO DE LAS MOTIVACIONES ACEPTADAS" - siguió insistiendo el androide

Haciendo caso omiso al robot, Vi se dispuso a abrir el primero, provocando que el campeón metálico usara su Gancho de Poder con ella.

"¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!" - le gritó la chica de pelo rosa

"EL DOCTOR VIKTOR NO QUIERE QUE NADIE LEA LOS ARCHIVOS" - repitió el robot

"¡Voy a leerlos quieras o no!" - seguía gritando la policía

"Yo creo que no" - aseguró una voz metalizada

El heraldo de las máquinas acababa de entrar por la puerta de la sala. Llevaba su cetro de poder en la mano, siendo que acababa de terminar su tiempo en la grieta.

"El ordenador me manda una señal cuando alguien fuerza su entrada" - comentó mientras se acercaba a su novia

"¿Por qué no me dejas ver los archivos? ¡Son sobre mí!" - le exigió la agente

"No, están clasificados para campeones de prioridad uno" - le dijo el doctor

"Venga ya, Viktor" - se quejaba Vi - "¿Yo que prioridad soy?"

"Eres de prioridad dos, ahora vete de aquí, tengo que trabajar" - le dijo cruzado de brazos

La oficial de Piltover se marchó enfadada y murmurando cosas en voz baja. Luego el doctor cerró la puerta para que no volviera a entrar.

"Has hecho bien en proteger los archivos" - le dijo a Blitzcrank mientras habría el segundo archivo

"SIEMPRE A SUS ORDENES, SEÑOR"

El archivo era una especie de álbum de fotos de Viktor y sus aliados, algo que le recordase lo único bueno que quedaba en esta corrupta humanidad.


	320. Una loca armada

Era un día muy duro para Viktor, pues llevaba horas trabajando en la actualización de su bastón. Él siempre intentaba mejorar su armamento y este era uno de esos casos. 

En el laboratorio también se encontraban Orianna y Taliyah, esta ultima leyendo un libro.

"Viktor, ¿estás ocupado?" - le preguntó la dama metálica

"Sí, ¿pasa algo que requiera mi presencia?" - le dijo el doctor

"Posiblemente" - respondió la muchacha de hierro

Orianna llevó a Viktor hasta el televisor, donde procedió a mostrarle un informativo.

" _Buenas tardes, gente de Piltover. Hoy a por la tarde, hace escasos minutos, la comisaría de Piltover ha sido atacada por un campeón de la Liga de las Leyendas_ "

La tejedora de piedras dejó su lectura y procedió a escuchar las noticias. Viktor se cruzó de brazos para saber más sobre el incidente.

" _Se desconoce quien ha sido, pero el asaltante ha dejado inconscientes a la gran mayoría de oficiales. Esto también ha provocado una fuga entre los presos_ "

Entre los fugitivos había algunas caras conocidas. Campeones como Graves, Twisted, Jhin y algunos reclusos de poca monta.

"¿Quién puede haber hecho eso?" - preguntó el científico en voz alta

"¿Tu quien crees?" - dijo Vi entrando por la puerta

"Eres tu" - comentó el doctor poco sorprendido

"¿Eres tu? ¿No estabas preocupado?" - preguntó un poco arisca

"Precisamente porque eres tu, sabia que ibas a estar bien" - le dijo sin apartar la mirada de la televisión - "¿Quién ha sido?"

"Hay testigos que han visto a Jinx por la zona" - comentó la chica de pelo rosa

"No ha sido ella, está descartada" - dijo rápidamente el Zaunita

"¿Y tú como sabes eso?" - preguntó Vi

"Han dicho que estaban inconscientes, si fuera Jinx... estarían todos muertos" - le respondió mientras pensaba en otra persona

"Podríais ir y comprobarlo" - propuso Taliyah

"No pienso volver a ir a esa comisaría, y mucho menos pisar esa ciudad" - dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Me llevo a Orianna?" - preguntó la chica de hierro

"Me niego en una gran variedad de formas posibles" - contestó la dama metálica

"Que vaya Taliyah contigo" - le dijo el doctor

"¿Qué? No pienso ir allí, hay una loca armada" - le replicó la bruja

"Vas con Vi, ella te cuidará, tu solo tienes que ser mis ojos y oídos" - le dijo mientras le daba una especie de transmisor

"Sigo sin estar segura" - dijo en voz baja

"Tranquila, las posibilidades de que mueras son solo inferiores al treinta por ciento" - le dijo mientras encendía su simulador

Las dos campeonas pusieron rumbo a la comisaría de Piltover, la cual tenía el mismo aspecto que en las noticias.

"¿Crees que los reclusos estarán por aquí?" - preguntó la hechicera

"No, no eran tantos, y los más mequetrefes están siendo pillados por Cait" - le contestó  Vi

Mientras caminaban podían escuchar una especie de silbido, producido por una voz grabe, la cual siguieron hasta llegar a uno de los pasillos.

"Me alegra ver que habéis llegado rápido" - dijo alguien a quien no se esperaban

Delante de ellas se encontraba Jax, el Maestro de Armas, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

"Porque necesito vuestra ayuda" - le dijo el encapuchado


	321. Armada y peligrosa

La comisaría de Piltover había sido atacado por un campeón, quien también había liberado a algunos presos y dejado inconscientes a varios oficiales.

Inicialmente pensaron que fue Jinx, sin embargo se trataba de Jax, el Maestro de Armas. Lo más curioso es que según él, fue para pedirles ayuda.

"¿Favor? ¿Cómo que un favor?" - preguntó Vi confundida

"Liberas a presos... pegas a oficiales... ¿para pedir un favor?" - dijo la tejedora de piedras

"Vine para poder encontrar a Viktor, pues no sé donde está su laboratorio" - les explicó el campeón de morado

"Efectivo" - dijo Taliyah - "Aunque no muy ortodoxo" 

"Veo que el doctor no ha venido con vosotros" - comentó decepcionado

"Más o menos" - dijo la chica de pelo rosa

Taliyah sacó su transmisor y pulsó un botón, activando un holograma con la forma de Viktor.

"¿Jax? No voy a fabricarte otra arma para que intenten robarla" - le dijo el doctor

"No, en verdad quería pediros ayuda a ti y a Vi" - dijo con todo el respeto posible

"¿A mí también?" - se extrañó la agente de policía

"Quiero que me ayudéis a robar un arma... mía..." - les dijo el campeón

"¿Un arma tuya? Explícate" - le exigió Viktor

"Mis armas se guardan en el instituto de guerra y hace unos días me informaron de que una campeona accedió al almacén y robó una" - le informó Jax

"Esto me da mala espina" - murmuró la policía

"El arma es una antigua Vara Explosiva, si se usa mal puede generar una explosión devastadora" - le explicó el encapuchado

"Eso cambia las cosas" - dijo el científico

"¿En serio eso justifica los agentes inconscientes?" - preguntó Taliyah

"Depende, ¿qué campeona era?" - preguntó Vi con inseguridad

"Una delgaducha mujer con trenzas azules y con poca ropa" - contestó el hombre de morado

La oficial de Piltover se dio la vuelta y golpeo su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones contra la pared, pues la loca de Zaun tenía un arma muy peligrosa... otra vez...

"¿Ese arma puede inutilizarse?" - preguntó el doctor

"Si nadie la toca o empuña no tiene efecto" - respondió Jax

"Entonces solo tenemos que arrebatársela" - comentó la joven Taliyah

"Pero mientras este en sus manos puede explotar fácilmente" - le aseguró Jax

"¿Y qué hacemos?" - preguntó la chica de hierro

"Vi, tu deberías retirar a los agentes desmayados" - sugirió Jax

"¿No debería hacer eso una vez solucionado el problema?" - preguntó la muchacha Piltoverina

"No, más que nada porque ella se dirige hacía aquí" - le respondió de golpe

El silencio se hizo de golpe cuando los campeones se quedaron mirando a Jax.

"¡¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes?!" - le gritó Vi a más no poder

"Creí que lo daríais por echo, por eso he noqueado a todos y liberado a los presos" - le dijo tranquilamente el armero

"Eso nos deja poco tiempo" - dijo Viktor - "Pero de momento retirad a los agentes"

La oficial de Piltover hizo caso al doctor, retirando a los agentes y colocandolos dentro de los coches patrulla.

"Bien, Taliyah, escúchame atentamente" - le hablaba Viktor

"Si, claro, dime" - le dijo decidida

"Tu le vas a quitar el arma a Jinx" - le dijo de golpe


	322. J de Jinx

"Lalalala soy Jinx, me salto la intro como quiero, lalala" - canturreaba Jinx

 **No deberías decir esas cosas, pueden herir al escritor**.

"No digas tonterías, vamos a la comisaría, que quiero probar esta cosa en la cara de la pelirosa" - dijo mientras sacaba su arma

La antigua Vara Explosiva era similar a la actual usada en la Liga, salvo que era de color gris, parecía oxidada y era cien veces más peligrosa.

**Sigo pensando que es mala idea, ¿y si dañas a alguien?**

"Espinas, eres un aburrido, si no daño a nadie no será divertido" - le dijo con decepción

**Al menos suelta esa cosa, parece que puede explotar fácilmente con solo tenerla en tus manos.**

"No, total, aún queda para llegar a la comisaría" - dijo la coletitas

**Jinx, llevas veinte minutos andando en círculos, ya estamos en la comisaría.**

Espinas tenía razón, la loca de Zaun había estado andando en círculos frente a la comisaría. Y parecía no haberse dado cuenta.

"¡Zaunita!" - gritó una voz áspera y profunda

Jinx se volteó para ver a un hombre con ropas moradas, múltiples ¿ojos? y una farola que portaba sobre sus dos manos.

"¡Me encanta el nuevo uniforme! El azul era muy feo" - decía con entusiasmo 

"Mi nombre es Jax, Maestro de Armas" - se presentó el armero - "Y esa Vara Explosiva me pertenece"

"¿Es tuya? La pobre estaba llorando, diciendo _sálvame Jinx, haz que explote algo_ " - decía intentando imitar una voz

"Estas loca" - le dijo Jax

"Muchas gracias, eso ha sido un detalle" - contestó sonriente

"Dame el arma" - le exigió el encapuchado

"También eres chistoso, eres todo un partido, lástima que no explotes" - dijo mientras levantaba la Vara Explosiva para que la viera

Pero en mitad de la conversación se produjo un ligero temblor de tierra. 

"¿Por fin el mundo está explotando?" - preguntó Jinx mientras intentaba permanecer en pie

Los temblores estaban siendo producidos por Taliyah, quien esperaba que la lunática pudiera soltar el arma sin que hubiera peligro.

"Este temblor es..." - intentaba decir Jinx

"¡Pasamos al plan B!" - gritó Vi golpeandola en la espalda con sus Asaltos y Lesiones

La chica de pelo rosa empezó a apalizar a la de pelo azul, consiguiendo que soltara la Vara en un momento de distracción.

"Ya la tengo" - decía Jax mientras la recogía del suelo - "Vi, puedes parar"

Pero la oficial de Piltover seguía golpeando a la Zaunita Azulada, sin saber por que sus golpes no parecían afectarle.

"¡¿Por qué no te callas?!" - gritaba la policía histérica

"Porque estoy loca, jijijiji, los pepinillos me lo dijeron" - dijo con los ojos de loca

La escena duro una media hora más o menos, que es el tiempo en que Caitlyn llegó a la comisaría y se enteró de todo.

"A ver si me queda claro.. Jinx robó un arma... de Jax... quien quería pediros ayuda... y por eso noqueó a todos mis agentes... y soltó a los presos..." - les decía la sheriff

"Exacto, Sheriff" - le confirmó el campeón morado

"Quedas detenido" - dijo fríamente mientras sacaba las esposas


	323. ¿Diversión con Viktor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de Caitlyn y Viktor"

Anteriormente, Jax había causado ciertos problemas a la comisaría de Piltover. A pesar de que al mismo tiempo había ayudado a detener la amenaza de Jinx.

Debido a esto, ahora se encontraba preso en una de las celdas de la comisaría, siendo visitado en el día de hoy por la oficial de Piltover.

"Siento que te hayan metido en la cárcel"  - le dijo Vi tras los barrotes

"No pasa nada, tal vez me excediera un poco liberando a todos los presos" - comentó el encapuchado de morado

"Oye, ¿qué tal la celda?" - preguntó la chica de hierro

"Podría haber sido peor.. pero.. ¿no podéis ponerme otra compañera?" - preguntó a modo de petición

"¡Quiero mis armas! ¡Quiero mis armas!" - gritaba Jinx desde la litera superior

"No lo creo" - le contestó en seco

La conversación fue cortada por Caitlyn, quien llamó a la chica de pelo rosa.

"No deberías estar hablando con los presos" - le regañó la sheriff

"Eres una aburrida, ¿lo sabías?" - le dijo Vi con mala cara

"De verdad no sé que voy a hacer contigo" - comentó con decepción

"Cait, tienes que aprender a divertirte" - le dijo la policía de manos mecánicas

"¿Qué consideras tu por diversión?" - le preguntó con cierto enojo

"Golpear gente... beber... golpear gente... jugar al poker... golpear gente..." - contestó bastante pensativa

"Esos hobbies tuyos te distraen del trabajo" - le dijo Caitlyn

"Venga, magdalena, es casi la hora de irnos, vente conmigo y veamos una película" - le dijo con su mejor intención

"¿Tu y yo viendo una película? No quiero quedarme ciega con tantas explosiones" - comentó a modo de rechazo

"Eso no es cierto, a parte, estaríamos tu, Blitzcrank, Orianna, Taliyanaeh... ktor..." - le intentaba convencer

"Es Tali... espera... ¿Qué es lo último que has dicho?" - preguntó algo desconcertada

"Que estará también Telinah... ktor..." - murmuró esto último en voz baja

La agente de morado se quedó pensativa un par de segundos y luego pudo relacionarlo todo, entendiendo la palabra.

"¡No voy a quedar contigo y con Viktor!" - le gritó con enojo

"¿Quedar con Viktor? Por favor, Caitlyn... va a ir más gente" - le recordó

"¡No! ¡No vas a llevarme a Zaun! ¡Y mucho menos al siniestro laboratorio de ese tipo!" - le gritó llena de enfado

"No es tan sinies.... ok, de acuerdo, es siniestro... pero seguro que lo pasarás bien" - le decía la oficial

"No voy a pasarlo bien sentada junto al enemigo número uno de Piltover" - le dijo fríamente

"Venga, a Jayce le pareció una buena idea" - le dijo en un último intento

"¿Jayce? ¿Has preguntado a Jayce? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto?" - le preguntó muy ofendida

"No sé, ¿unos dos meses? últimamente te veía más receptiva" - le confirmaba Vi

"¿Receptiva? A penas nos vemos por culpa de que te escaqueas" - le decía la sheriff

"Oh, mira la hora que es" - le ignoraba Vi - "Vamos a llegar tarde"

La chica de pelo rosa sacó el mismo transmisor que le había dado antes Viktor y pulsó un botón mientras agarraba del brazo a Caitlyn.

La sheriff no pudo evitarlo, y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba en el laboratorio de Viktor.


	324. El laboratorio del mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de Caitlyn y Viktor"

Tras un incidente en la comisaría, Vi intentó convencer a Caitlyn de ir al laboratorio de Viktor y pasar un buen ratos con ellos dos y el resto de campeones.

Esto inicialmente no funcionó, al final tampoco, por lo que la agente de pelo rosa decidió llevarla a la fuerza, teletransportandose al laboratorio de Viktor.

"Vaya, es la primera vez que uso este trasto" - comentó la chica de hierro

"¡Vi! ¡¿Qué crees que estas hacien...." - repentinamente Cait dejó de gritar

La agente de morado dio un vistazo rápido a la zona donde se encontraba. Era una sala con varias mesas y sillas de espera, similar a la consulta de un médico, todo gris y metalizado.

Había una especie de sofá y un rincón, o algo similar, donde se encontraba una pequeña cocina. Del mismo modo había un par de chicas y un robot de colores amarillos.

"¿Al final te la has traído?" - preguntó Taliyah nada más verlas

"Si, aunque ha costado traerla" - respondió la oficial de Piltover

"Vi... ¿donde me has traído?" - preguntó algo preocupada

Cabe a destacar que la sheriff no había traído su rifle consigo, pues se encontraba en los pasillos de la comisaría.

"Usted se encuentra en el laboratorio del Doctor Viktor" - le respondió Orianna

"Vi.. sácame de aquí ahora mismo.." - le ordenó su superior

"Caitlyn, relájate, no va a a pasar nada malo" - le dijo la oficial

"EXTERMINAR, EXTERMINAR, EXTERMINAR" - gritaba Blitzcrank repentinamente

La agente de morado se alteró momentáneamente antes de darse cuenta de que se refería a un pequeño rantoncillo que había en el suelo.

"Ven aquí, pequeño" - decía la tejedora de piedras mientras lo recogía

"Y lo primero que veo al entrar es una rata...." - murmuró en voz baja

"Cait, no pongas esa cara, no es que estén a punto de cometer un crimen" - le intentó aliviar la chica de pelo rosa

En ese preciso momento el heraldo de las máquinas salió por la puerta de su sala de ordenadores, con algunos planos en sus manos.

"Taliyah, prepárate, he localizado un cristal hextech en...." - el científico cedió sus palabras al ver a las dos agentes

Los dos enemigos intercambiaron una mirada y segundos después Viktor activó su tercer brazo, cargándolo para lanzar un Rayo de la Muerte.

"¡Viktor! ¡Detente!" - le  gritó Vi

"¿Qué hace está plaga en mi laboratorio?" - le preguntó fríamente

"Es una invitada" - le dijo la chica de hierro

"¿Invitada? ¿Has perdido el juicio?" - le preguntó con cierto desdén 

"Te dije que era una mala idea... ¡nunca piensas!" - le gritó a su vez la sheriff

"¡Callaros los dos!" - les ordenó la oficial - "Solo quería que mi amiga y mi novio se llevarán mejor"

"No me gusta el termino "novio", suena demasiado orgánico" - comentó Viktor

"Sigo siendo tu superior" - le resaltó Caitlyn a su compañera

"Dejad de atacarme por todos los lados" - les dijo Vi mientras se sentaba en el sofá

Caitlyn se encontraba frente a la mayor amenaza de Zaun, rodeada por sus secuaces y sin modo alguno de escapar.


	325. Algo en común

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de Caitlyn y Viktor"

Caitlyn había sido arrastrada (en más de un sentido) hacía el laboratorio de Viktor, donde Vi esperaba que se llevaran mejor... inocente.

"Voy a preparar un portal que le lleve a comisaría... espero que no la trajeses andando" - comentó con cierto desprecio

"¿De verdad no podéis sentaros a hablar?" - les preguntó Vi a ambos

"¡Es un científico loco! ¡Ha robado y matado a gente!" - le respondió la agente de morado

"Ella es todo lo que no representa mi gloriosa evolución" - dijo Viktor más calmado

El mayor enemigo de Viktor era Jayce, sin duda alguna, pero el héroe podía llegar a ser comprensivo con el heraldo de las máquinas... Caitlyn no.

"Tu evolución es crear un mundo inerte donde todos sean máquinas, un mundo que no puede progresar y donde no se pueden tener sentimientos" - le criticó la sheriff

"Si, un mundo donde todos seamos iguales, donde no existan enfermedades o la muerte, será un estado perpetuo de perfección" - le dijo el científico

"Si vais a discutir hacedlo en otro lado" - pidió la tejedora de piedras

"Incluso has lavado el cerebro a esta niña" - le dijo con desprecio

"Yo no soy ese tipo de doctor" - le decía el científico

"¿Entonces por qué vive aquí?" - preguntó con interés

El doctor se cruzó de brazos y redirigió su mirada a la joven maga, pues el no tenía razones para responder a dicha pregunta.

"Yo estoy aquí porque quiero, Viktor me cae bien, y aprendo muchas cosas interesantes" - le explicó la hechicera

"¿Qué cosas puedes aprender de él?" - le preguntó todavía dudosa

"Me enseña a usar mis poderes para que tengan más usos" - le contestaba - "A parte de cirugía, biología, física, matemáticas..."

"El Doctor Viktor es un genio científico en el significado más amplio del termino" - dijo Orianna al escuchar la conversación

"En breves segundos te habré perdido de vista" - afirmó el doctor mientras terminaba de meter las coordenadas al portal

"Cuantos menos tiempo tardes mejor" - dijo con fríaldad

"Sigo pensando que esto puede solucionarse con unas magdalenas" - comentó Vi

"¡Ese criminal nunca va a tocar mis...." - sus palabras se cortaron conforme Viktor le teletransportó

La ubicación establecida era la comisaría, desconocedora ella de que todos los agentes estaban ya conscientes y alrededor suya.

"¡Magdalenas!" - gritó Caitlyn, llamando la atención del cuerpo

Este momento le hizo avergonzarse de sí misma y maldecir a su archinemesis.

Al mismo tiempo, en el laboratorio, el heraldo de las máquinas se encontraba echándole la bronca a la oficial de Piltover. 

"La próxima vez activaré el Rayo de la Muerte" - le dijo el villano de hierro

"¿Pero qué tiene de malo intentarlo?" - preguntó la policía molesta

"Intentó matarme... cuatro veces..." - le respondió en seco

"¡Y tu a ella! ¡Tenéis mucho en común!" - le gritó la oficial

"Esta conversación se ha terminado" - dijo el doctor mientras se acercaba a Taliyah - "Cuando termines de leer ven a la sala de cartografía"

El científico supremo se retiró a la sala en cuestión, proyectando la imagen de un cristal Hextech de color celeste, mientras desplegaba unos planos.

"Es hora de reinventarse...." - dijo con voz profunda


	326. Reinventarse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de Caitlyn y Viktor"

Tras la "visita" de Caitlyn, Viktor se encontraba junto a Taliyah en la sala de cartografía, donde pretendía empezar un nuevo proyecto.

"¿Cristal Hextech?" - preguntó la joven extrañada

"Sí, un mineral muy raro y extraño, su nivel de energía es altísimo" - le contestó el doctor

"¿Y qué quieres construir con esa cosa?" - preguntó con curiosidad

El heraldo de las máquinas cogió sus planos y los desplegó sobre la mesa. En ellos había dibujos pertenecientes a su cetro actual, con leves actualizaciones.

"Parece tu viejo cetro" - comentó mientras los veía - "¿Qué tiene de nuevo?"

"El cetro irá cargado con el nuevo cristal, luego le añadiré algunas actualizaciones, las cuales puedo conseguir solo con ese mineral" - le explicó el científico

"¿Eso significa que por fin vas a quitar los portales? A la vista está que casi todo el mundo puede entrar por ellos" - señaló Taliyah

"Esos portales se quedan" - le dijo en seco - "Pero imagínate tener el poder de un Rylay o de un Zhonyas en mi cetro"

La charla prosiguió durante un buen rato, hasta que el científico ya no necesitó más la ayuda de Taliyah, al menos de momento.

La muchacha salió a la sala central, donde se encontraban Vi y Blitzcrank.

"Hoy ha sido un mal día" - suspiró la chica de hierro

"No sé por que se te ocurrió una idea tan mala" - comentó la tejedora de piedras

"Solo quería que los dos se llevarán mejor" - murmuró con asco

"CAITLYN ES UNA AMENAZA DE NIVEL 2" - dijo al instante Blitzcrank

"Es solo una policía gruñona" - dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"¿Hablas de Caitlyn o de ti?" - preguntó Taliyah

"Me estas empezando a molestar" - le dijo con cierto enfado

"TALIYAH HA HECHO UNA AFIRMACIÓN, TUS DESCRIPCIONES SE ASOCIAN A TU PROPIA PERSONA" - dijo el robot amarillo

La oficial de Piltover dio un soplido aun mayor y se estiró en el sofá, Blitzcrank por su parte fue a la sala donde se encontraba Viktor.

"SEÑOR, ¿QUÉ ES TAN IMPORTANTE QUÉ ME HA TENIDO QUE MANDAR UN MENSAJE CIFRADO?" - preguntó el golem de vapor al entrar

"Es un tema del que no se puede enterar Vi" - comentó mientras cerraba la puerta con un botón - "Es por ello por lo que requiere total discreción"

"LO QUE USTED ORDENE, SEÑOR" - le aseguró Blitzcrank

"Después de lo ocurrido con los Battlecast y el parón que ha sufrido mi tan esperada evolución..." - empezó a decir

El heraldo de las máquinas pulsó uno de los botones de su ordenador, reflejando en la pantalla una serie de carpetas con el nombre de Proyecto Rework.

"Es hora de reinventarse..." - dijo con una voz fría

"EL PROGRAMA BATTLECAST FUE BORRADO, DOCTOR" - comentó el robot confundido

"No hablo de los Battlecast... habló de pensar en algo más grande..." - dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla del ordenador

El archivo contenía algunos archivos, y el seleccionado por Viktor contenía varias imágenes y descripciones de la propia Taliyah.

"Mi evolución y esto... son el futuro..." - dijo con una voz profunda el doctor


	327. Por la ciencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga de Galio"

Nuestra historia empieza en un lugar un tanto distinto, se trata de un campo demaciano, encontrado cerca de un bosque.

En el claro se encuentra Galio, el Coloso. Él héroe se encuentra cruzado de brazos y se supone que está esperando a alguien.

"Normalmente no voy al encuentro de delincuentes" - comentó con su voz grave

"Y sin embargo has venido" - le contestó una voz desconocida - "Además, soy de la Liga de las Leyendas, ¿no sirve de nada?"

"Sion también sirve a la liga, tu respuesta no me convence" - dijo sin perder el tono

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con un hombre de mediada edad, con una especie de poncho y una escopeta entre sus manos

"¿Vas a intentar dispararme? Porque no va a servir de nada" - le advirtió el Coloso

"Sé que no servirá de nada, pero es una marca de la casa" - dijo Graves

"Entonces dime, ¿para qué me has convocado?" - preguntó el ser alado

"En realidad es otra persona quien quiere verte, yo solo vengo a guiarte, soy el intermediario" - le contestó mientras sacaba un cigarro

"No deberías fumar, fumar mata" - le aconsejó nada más verlo

El Forajido lanzó a un lado el cigarro de mala gana, luego se sentó sobre una piedra a la espera de una respuesta por parte de la gárgola.

"¿Quién es el hombre que quiere verme?" - preguntó Galio

"Es un hombre de ciencia, por lo visto tu aspecto le inspiró para un nuevo experimento" - le respondió sin revelar demasiada información

"¿Hombre de ciencia? ¿Experimento? Eso me recuerda a Durand" - comentó con cierto tono de negativa

"¿Durand? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?" - preguntó extrañado

"El nombre del hombre que me creó" - contestó con voz profunda - "¿Sabes a cerca de qué experimento se trata?"

"Algo así, dijo de darte una familia o algo así" - dijo con cierto desconocimiento

"¿Familia? Mi única familia era Durand... y los Crownguard..." - murmuró esto último

"Oye, mira, no quiero que me cuentes tus dramas" - le empezó a decir mientras se levantaba - "Yo solo soy un mandado, ¿quieres la ayuda o no?"

El gigante de piedra se paró a pensarlo por un momento, raro era que alguien pudiera repetir el experimento de Durand.

Sin embargo, podría no estar solo, podría tener a alguien a su lado, podría haber gente con él. Ya no tendría que molestar a los Crownguard o a Poppy.

"De acuerdo, pero solo será para conocerlo, no he aceptado todavía" - le aclaró el gigante

"Eso se lo dices en persona" - dijo Graves

El Forajido guió al Coloso por los bosques, siguiendo por varios caminos hasta llegar a la ciudad de Piltover, o más bien a las afueras.

El laboratorio hasta el que el guió era grande y parecía más bien un almacén lleno de aparatos y diversos sistemas informáticos. Justo en el centro se encontraba un hombre con bata. 

"Veo que has cumplido bien, Graves" - le dijo con cierto asombro

"¿Usted es el hombre de ciencia?" - preguntó el coloso de piedra

"Si, aunque en Piltover soy conocido como el Profesor Sanwick" - se presentó con una sonrisa


	328. Ídolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga de Galio"

Galio había sido contactado por el Profesor Stanwick, a través de Graves, porque este quería proponerle algún tipo de experimento.

"Graves me ha comentado algo acerca de crear más seres como yo" - rompió el silencio

El científico sonrió al oírle hablar, sabía que eso significaba un mínimo de interés en él.

"Es algo complejo" - comentó el hombre de ciencia - "Aunque creo que mis planos están muy cercanos a tu visión"

Stanwick agarró algunos planos y se los cedió al Coloso, quien empezó a ojearlos, sintiendo una confusión repentina.

"¿Quién dices que creó esto?" - preguntó el gigante de piedra

"Los he diseñado yo, por supuesto" - respondió con orgullo

"Estos son los diseños de Durand, no son tuyos" - le dijo con seguridad

"¿Durand? ¿Quién es Durand?" - preguntó el doctor

"Durand es el hombre que me creó, y estos son sus planos" - le volvió a asegurar

"Tal vez los dos hayamos tenido un mismo punto de referencia" - intentó excusarse Stanwick

Mientras los dos hablaban, el forajido se encontraba revisando una especie de artilugio circular, el cual emitió una pequeña luz intermitente.

"Stanwick, yo tengo que irme, dame lo que me debes" - le exigió Graves

El doctor le miró de mala manera, apretando sus dientes, luego volteó para mirar a Galio y sonrió. Fue a su mesa y recogió una pequeña bolsa, luego se la dio a Graves.

"Esto es por tus servicios" - le dijo con una voz fría

"Hasta otra" - comentó mientras salia del edificio

A las afueras fue cuando sacó su dispositivo y lo encendió, generando un holograma con la figura de Viktor, cruzado de brazos.

"Galio ya se ha reunido con Stanwick" - le dijo el forajido

"¿Sabes de que se trata? ¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer Stanwick?" - le preguntó impaciente

"No estoy muy seguro, mencionó tener los planos de un tal Durand" - le contestó

"¿Durand? Ese hombre es quien creó a Galio" - comentó en voz alta

"Si, dijo algo de eso" - dijo sin darle mucha importancia

El heraldo de las máquinas sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero sobretodo sabía que ese Stanwick pretendía hacer algo con la investigación de Durand.

"Eres afortunado, voy a prolongar tu contratación" - le informó el científico

Mientras tanto, en el interior, Stanwick sigue hablando con el Coloso de Demacia, acerca de sus investigaciones.

"¿Y dices que puedes crear otros seres como yo?" - preguntó extrañado

"Sí, como tu sabes, muchos te consideran un ídolo..." - empezó a decirle

"No soy más que un simple centurión" - dijo a modo de interrupción

"Si, claro, pero yo soy muy similar a ti, soy un ídolo en el campo científico... soy el único que podría seguir el legado de Durand..." - le intentaba convencer

"Durand nunca quiso más seres como yo" - le dijo firme y decidido

El científico se quedaba casi sin opciones, y su cooperación era imprescindible.

"¿Por qué no hacemos una cosa? Tu me dejas enseñarte mis investigaciones y luego me das tu más firme opinión" - le propuso Stanwick

El hombre de ciencia no parecía ser alguien honrado, pero la curiosidad y soledad de Galio pudieron con él. Le dio la mano y aceptó el acuerdo.


	329. Stanwick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga de Galio"

Viktor, por lo general se que considera así mismo alguien con unos sentimientos muy limitados, debido a que casi es uno con las máquinas.

Sin embargo uno de los sentimientos de los que no ha podido despegarse ni en el momento de su conversión ha sido el odio. Su odio por Stanwick.

"Veo que habéis llegado puntuales" - comentó Graves al ver al científico supremo

"Esa impresión es obvia, estas ante el Heraldo de las Máquinas" - le dijo Viktor

El doctor había viajado a las afueras de Piltover con Vi para el encuentro con Graves.

"¿Tu no decías que no querías pisar Piltover?" - preguntó Vi al doctor

"Vi, querida, estas son las afueras de Piltover" - le contestó fríamente - "Además, se trata de Stanwick"

"¿Aún sigues odiando a ese tipo? Superalo" - murmuró la chica de hierro

El villano de hierro se giró para lanzar cierta mirada cruel a la chica de pelo rosa. Ella no podía entender como ese hombre le había arruinado la vida.

Él podría haber sido un gran científico, respetado, noble, humano... y sin embargo por su culpa fue repudiado por toda la comunidad científica.

"Pongámonos en marcha" - dijo Viktor a Graves

"Lo que usted diga, jefe" - respondió mientras les guiaba

"¿Este no era uno de los que se había escapado de la comisaría?" - preguntó la chica de hierro mientras caminabas

"Emm.... ¿no?" - preguntó en un intentó de convencerla

"Ah, vale" - respondió en seguida

Mientras tanto, Galio sigue en el edificio con Stanwick, quien le está mostrando una especie de máquina acompañada de una celda con forma rectangular.

"¿Y qué dices que hay ahí dentro?" - preguntó Galio

"Ahí está la primera Gárgola que he podido construir" - respondió Stanwick

"¿Es cómo yo? ¿Es igual que yo?" - preguntó algo nervioso

"He seguido los planos de..... quiero decir, a la hora de diseñar los planos he tenido en cuenta tu cuerpo y la tecnología que usaron contigo" - comentaba el doctor

"Durand también utilizó magia" - le reveló el coloso

"Si, claro, también he utilizado cierta porción de magia" - seguía intentando convencerle

Stanwick había logrado crear una gárgola sintética, algo alejada del diseño de Galio, para poder conseguir una criatura exactamente igual a él tenía que conseguir su ayuda.

"Los cálculos tienen que ser exactos, sino podría ocurrir cualquier cosa" - le advirtió el gigante

"Bueno, seguro que un primer vistazo al mundo le hará bien" - dijo mientras activaba la palanca que abría la celda

En el exterior se encontraban nuestro trío de campeones, quienes por fin habían llegado.

"Y esa es la historia de cuando trabajé con Gangplank" - les terminó de contar Graves

"Esa historia era innecesaria" - remarcó el científico

"Ni que hubiera alguna otra cosa más interesante" - dijo el forajido

Una de las paredes del edificio reventó con una especie de rayo azul, siendo que del interior salió una especie de Galio hecho de energía y con trozos de minerales rúnicos.

"De acuerdo, eso es más interesante" - admitió Graves

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" - preguntó la oficial de Piltover

A los pocos segundos salió Galio, golpeando al gigante azulado, quien comenzó emitió una especie de grito al verlo.


	330. Rugen las gárgolas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga de Galio"

El Profesor Stanwick, antiguo mentor y archinemesis de Viktor, había contratado a Graves para que le trajera a Galio, el coloso, queriendo crear otra gárgola similar a él.

Sin embargo, el experimento no salió del todo bien, una especie de gárgola hecha de energía rúnica emergió del laboratorio del científico.

"¿Eso es otro Galio?" - preguntó Vi

"Corrección, es un torpe intentó de clonar a Galio" - respondió Viktor

El Galio azulado (véase es aspecto de Galio Encantado) parecía ser una versión más primitiva, pues atacó a su contraparte con su Aplastar Resuelto.

Esta energía, fue en parte frenada por el Escudo de Durand, siendo que el propio Galio pudo resistir el resto. El científico aprovechó esto para entrar en el laboratorio.

"Los resultados parecen variar de..." - se decía así mismo Stanwick

"¡Stanwick!" - le gritó Viktor

La cara del profesor más veterano palideció al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

"¿Viktor? ¿Qué haces aquí?" - preguntó con miedo

"Frenar otro de tus despropósitos" - le contestó fríamente

"Cuidado con tu lenguaje, Viktor, recuerda que soy tu maestro" - le dijo en un intentó por tomar el control de la situación

Al escuchar esto, el heraldo de las máquinas le disparó con un Rayo Repulsor desde su brazos, haciendo que este retrocediera.

Cabe a destacar que fue un rayo de baja potencia, no le mataría.

"Las máquinas son mis maestros y yo soy su heraldo" - le dijo con desprecio

"Y en cierto sentido yo te cree a ti" - comentó el profesor en el suelo

"Puedes intentar decir todo lo que quieras pero la gran mayoría del gremio sabe que tu invención fue mía" - le dijo fríamente

En el exterior, la lucha de ambos seres proseguían, con Galio golpeando tan fuerte a su enemigo que ni su Ídolo de Durand podía frenarlo.

"Incluso tu aberración es un burdo plagio del trabajo de Durand" - comentó Viktor

"Esa gárgola la cree yo..." - dijo Stanwick enfadado

"Y ya estoy viendo los resultados de tu fracaso" - dijo con cierto tono mecánico - "Incluso Urgot reniega de ti, ¿sabes?"

Esto ultimo fue la gota que colmó la mente de Stanwick, quien se levantó con intención de golpearlo. Su puño acabó rompiéndose en el intento.

"Eres un simple humano...." - murmuró el doctor mientras se alejaba

Galio, finalmente pudo derribar a la criatura con su Puñetazo Justiciero desde el cielo, al mismo tiempo que este emitía una especie de rugido.

La gárgola impactó contra el edificio, el cual empezó a derrumbarse con Stanwick dentro. Demasiado lastimado como para salir.

"Stanwick esta dentro... debemos ir a..." - intentaba decir el coloso

"Seguramente ha escapado, como una sanguijuela" - teorizó Viktor, aun sabiendo de sus escasas posibilidades

Stanwick intentó gritar por ayuda, pero los rugidos de dolor de su azulada creación impidió que alguna otra persona le oyera. 

Finalmente el edificio terminó de derrumbarse y la gárgola terminó su existencia.

"Demonios, eso ha sido raro" - comentó Graves

"A mi ya no se me ha perdido nada aquí" - dijo Viktor antes de marcharse

Vi le siguió, con Graves y Galio partiendo cada uno por su lado. Siendo todo observado por una figura de hierro.


	331. El Asesino Fantasma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 9 de la "Saga del Asesino Fantasma"

Era de noche, en la comisaría de Piltover. Recientemente algunos de los presos más conocidos, como Jhin, Graves o Twisted Fate, habían escapado del recinto.

Esto había provocado que hubiera pocos reclusos. Entre ellos estaban Jax, Jinx y dos o tres más sin importancia.... ¿o sí? 

"Marc...." 

"Mmmm..." - el hombre dormía en su celda

"Despiértate... Marc..." - le seguían hablando

El hombre se despertó y abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando vio a ese hombre. Parecía llevar ropas normales, salvo por una especie de saco que ocultaba su rostro.

El saco en cuestión tenía una apertura para que pudiera ver.

"¿Qué eres tu?" - preguntó asustado

"Brandon... es hora de ajustar cuentas..." - le dijo con voz fría

El extraño hombre se encontraba dentro de su celda, acercándose cada vez más y más hacía el convicto. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le agarró del cuello.

"Nadie va a enterarse de esto..." - murmuró el agresor

"¿Qu... qui... quién eres..." - intentaba preguntar

El miedo impedía que pusiera resistencia, pues nada de esta escena tenía sentido.

"Yo soy un fantasma..." - contestó antes de estrangularlo

La siguiente escena nos lleva al día siguiente, donde Caitlyn y Vi están observando el escenario del crimen. Los otros dos presos y campeones están también observando.

"¿La celda estaba cerrada?" - preguntó la chica de pelo rosa

"Si, y al parecer todo indica que fue un asesinato" - le respondió la sheriff

"¿Crees que haya podido ser la chiflada?" - preguntó Vi

"Soy una asesina en potencia, pero no una maga" - comentó Jinx desde su celda

Tanto la oficial como la agente de morado ignoraron a la lunática. 

"Después interrogaremos a todos los presos, de momento sabemos que se llamaba Marc Merill" - le confirmó Caitlyn

"¿Por qué estaba preso?" - preguntó la chica de hierro

"Según su expediente por escándalo público" - le respondió su compañera

"¿Se puede detener a alguien por ello?" - preguntó Vi - "Me parece algo absurdo"

"Tienes suerte de ser policía, sino te hubiera detenido hace años" - respondió la chica del sombrero - "Aunque este tipo solo iba a estar aquí una noche"

"No le hizo falta mucho más al asesino" - le dejó caer Vi

En unas pocas horas llegaron a testificar cuatro individuos, conformados por los reclusos y los campeones... que también eran reclusos.

La encargada de entrevistar a Jax y Jinx era la sheriff, mientras que la chica de pelo rosa hacía las "preguntas" a los otros dos.

"Bien Jax, dime, ¿conocías de algo al fallecido?" 

"No, el día de ayer no tuve tiempo para verle" - le respondió el armero

"¿No tuviste tiempo? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

"Estuve mirando la pared durante todo el día" - le dijo firmemente

"¿Mirando la pared fijamente?" - se extrañó la agente de morado

"Y sin hablar, es la única manera de que Jinx se calle" - le aclaró Jax

"¿No se te ocurre quien puede haber sido?" - preguntó la sheriff

"No, aunque fuese quien fuese, seguro que era un debilucho" - le respondió el campeón

"¿Por qué lo dices?" - preguntó Caitlyn

"Por lo poco que vi del cadáver... tardó su tiempo en asfixiarlo... se aprovechó del miedo para hacerlo..."


	332. ¿Quién es el fantasma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 9 de la "Saga del Asesino Fantasma"

Un crimen había sido cometido de noche en la comisaría, siendo que asesinaron a uno de los presos. De momento ni los demás delincuentes ni Jax sabían algo.

Debido a esto, Caitlyn se encontraba interrogando a Jinx.

"Y entonces el Señor Guadaña comenzó a perseguir al pequeño Timmy hasta cortarle y rebanarle los..." - le contaba la muchacha

"No te he pedido que me cuentes tus sueños, dime si viste algo" - le ordenó la sheriff

"Vi a Jax mirar la pared, aunque eso fue más bien por la tarde" - comentó mientras sonreía y le miraba fijamente

"Esta bien, que alguien se la lleve" - llamó la mujer de morado a los agentes

Antes de proseguir, Caitlyn se reunió con Vi para cotejar los datos, aunque no eran muchos.

"Jax me ha comentado que pudo haber sido "asustado" o algo así, según dice, el asesino tardó tiempo en estrangularle" - le dijo mientras tomaba un poco de té

"Me fío de alguien que se hace llamar el Maestro de Armas" - dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"Además, eso explicaría por que no gritó" - añadió Caitlyn

"¿Crees que pudo haber sido Fiddleswin o Nocturne?" - preguntó Vi

"Es Fiddlesticks... y ya comprobé sus historiales, estaban en la grieta" - le contestó con un suspiro

"Los presos no saben mucho, únicamente que salía hoy" - le informó la chica de hierro

"Bueno, todavía queda una persona a la que tomar testimonio" - comentó la sheriff

La agente de morado se sentó frente a una mujer de pelo gris. A pesar de esto no parecía muy mayor y podía verse apenada.

"Señora Merrill, lamentamos la perdida de su marido" - le dijo la oficial

"Se supone que solo iba a ser un día... que le teníais vigilado..." - le dijo fríamente

"Todavía estamos investigando el crimen, le prometo que pronto descubriremos al culpable" - le intentó convencer la sheriff

Caitlyn ya estaba acostumbrada a actuar frente a gente atacante o agresiva, era algo común en su día a día con Vi.

"¿Tiene alguna idea de quien pudo ser?" - preguntó la sheriff

La mujer se quedó pensando por unos segundos, realmente no sabía mucho de la vida de su marido más allá de su puesto de trabajo.

"Tal vez... tenía un socio..." - le dijo la señora Merrill

"¿Un socio?" - preguntó Caitlyn

"Su socio en el trabajo... se llamaba... Brandon Beck" - le contestó tras recordarlo

"¿Es posible que fuese este hombre?" - preguntó mientras le enseñaba una fotografía

El hombre de la imagen era el responsable del enfado de la víctima, poco antes de que le encerraran. Beck parecía alguien muy tranquilo, por lo que no lo arrestaron.

"Quédese aquí, enseguida vuelvo" - le dijo con tranquilidad la agente

Caitlyn fue al encuentro con Vi en el pasillo.

"La mujer dijo que estaba sola en su casa, no tiene coartada" - le dijo la mujer de morado

"¿Por qué no le mantienes aquí mientras voy a buscar a ese tipo?" - le propuso la chica de hierro

La sheriff volvió a sentarse con la sospechosa mientras Vi se marchaba.


	333. Sospechosos habituales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 9 de la "Saga del Asesino Fantasma"

Un asesino muy tenebroso entró la pasada noche en la comisaría de Piltover, asesinando a uno de los presos sin que nadie lo supiera.

Tras investigar a la esposa del difunto, Vi se dirigió a la casa de su compañero de negocios. Pensando en él como sospechoso. 

"¿Brandon Beck?" - preguntó la agente

"Si ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" - preguntó el hombre al verla

"Soy oficial de policía y vengo a hacerle unas preguntas" - le contestó más borde que un bordillo

"¿Es por el incidente con Merrill? Ya les di testimonio" - le dijo mientras le ofrecía pasar

"No estoy aquí por esa riña, sino por el asesinato" - le dijo en seco

"¿Asesinato? ¿Qué asesinato?" - preguntó confundido

"El de Marc Merrill" - le respondió rápidamente

"¿Marc está muerto? Oh, dios mio..." - dijo mientras se sentaba

El hombre parecía muy formal, no tenía aspecto de asesino, aunque si es cierto que no parecía tan fuerte como para matarle.

"Dime, ¿por qué discutiste con él ayer?" - preguntó la chica de pelo rosa

"Estuvimos reunidos con un abogado, él quería revisar unos documentos" - le empezó a contar - "Y ambos no nos pusimos de acuerdo con uno en concreto"

"¿Y por eso montó todo ese festival de insultos?" - preguntó sorprendida

"Marc siempre tenía los nervios a flor de piel" - le aclaró Brandon - "De hecho tenía problemas de ansiedad"

"¿De ansiedad?" - se extrañó la pelirrosa

"Si, tenía que tomarse pastillas para la ansiedad y para el corazón" - le comentó el señor Beck

"Problemas de corazón... ¿recurrentes?"

"No, el primero fue hace una semana más o menos" - le contestó con seguridad

El interrogatorio continuó un poco más hasta que cayó la noche.

"Antes comentaste algo de unos papeles, ¿puedes decirme cuales eran?" - le preguntó Vi

"Claro, si quiere se los enseño" - decía mientras se levantaba - "Trataban sobre..."

Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra más sonó un estruendo, seguido de la ventana rompiéndose y terminando con el cuerpo del señor Beck cayendo al suelo.

"¡¿Qué cojones?!" - gritó Vi mientras se daba la vuelta

En el exterior se veía una especie de figura con un saco en la cabeza y un arma en la mano, este empezó a correr hacía un callejón cercano.

Ya era imposible atraparlo, el shock del momento le hizo perder la oportunidad, ahora podría incluso estar camuflado como alguien normal. Así que cogió su teléfono. 

"¿Caitlyn? ¿Estas ahí?" - preguntó Vi 

"Si, ¿has hablado con Brandon Beck?" - preguntó la sheriff

"Hablar he hablado, pero un tipo con un saco de patatas en la cabeza le ha disparado" - le contestó mientras veía el cuerpo

"¡¿Y no has ido tras él?!" - le gritó Caitlyn

"¡Ocurrió muy rápido! ¡No me dio tiempo!" - le devolvió el grito - "¿Crees que puede haber sido la esposa?"

"No, ella ha estado en comisaría toda la tarde" - le contestó con cierto enfado

"El tipo parecía ir vestido con ropas normales, menos por el saco" - le comentó la oficial mientras salia del domicilio

"Podría ser cualquiera... y si no era Brandon... ¿quién es el fantasma?"


	334. Operación Ártico

Vi se encontraba investigando un asesinato en Piltover. Por otro lado, Viktor y Taliyah se encontraban en una estación cercana a Freljord.

Algunos habían llamado al lugar por el nombre de Paraíso Ártico, y otros como el Infierno Blanco de la Muerte. Da igual el nombre, Viktor tenía una estación allí.

"Entonces, ¿la estación es tuya?" - preguntó la tejedora de piedras

"No es mía, es de los Emisarios" - respondió mecánicamente

"Por regla general, te pertenece" - añadió Taliyah

"Cierto.. podría decirse que si" - rectificó el villano

"¿De donde sacas el dinero para estas cosas?" - preguntó la joven maga

"Las máquinas son los mejores trabajadores, el resto es simplemente... reciclaje" - comentó el heraldo de las máquinas

Los dos pasaron a una sala más amplia, donde Viktor activó la calefacción. Algo obviamente diseñado para el resto de Emisarios.

"¿Y qué es lo que querías hacer?" - preguntó Taliyah

"He venido a revisar el estado de algunos satélites" - le respondió brevemente

"¿Solo para eso?" - la joven hechicera parecía algo decepcionada

"Ya te dije que sería algo rápido" 

"Quería probar si estas ropas soportaban el frío" - replicó la joven

Taliyah llevaba unas ropas azules, similares a las usadas en Freljord.

"Mientete a ti misma con esa escusa" - murmuró el doctor

"¿Has dicho algo?" - preguntó con cierto malhumor

"Si, he dicho algo en voz baja" - le respondió fríamente

Mientras tanto, en el exterior, se encontraba alguien con una bestimenta similar a la de los soldados. Con la diferencia de que portaba un arco.

El misterioso hombre sacó una especie de transmisor, poniéndose en contacto con el conocido como Maestro Yi.

"¿Pasa algo? Te veo con el traje especial que te dimos" - le dijo el espadachín

"Alguien ha entrado en la estación, tal y como dijisteis" - le dijo mientras se quitaba la máscara, revelando ser Varus

"Uno de los Emisarios del Mal ha entrado, vigilalo mientras mandamos a alguien" - le ordenó el samurai

"Con esto ya habré saldado mi deuda, ¿no?" - preguntó con angustia

"Si, siempre que no haya heridos" - respondió Yi antes de cortar

El arquero subió por las escaleras exteriores hasta tener visión de su enemigo. Todo mientras los otros campeones hablaban.

"¿Te queda mucho para terminar?" - preguntó Taliyah - "Podríamos hacer un muñeco de nieve o algo"

"¿Estas demente? Te helarías antes de terminar" - le contestó Viktor

Desde el punto de vista de Varus, el científico había traído una rehén, pues únicamente escuchó palabras como terminar y helar.

A pesar de lo que le ordenara Yi, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada y ver como esa chica era aparentemente secuestrado por el villano de hierro.

"Oye, ¿no hace algo de frío?" - preguntó la joven

"La temperatura del interior ha descendido, lo cual es raro" - respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

El criminal se giro para mirar a la ventana, recibiendo entonces una Flecha Penetrante en el núcleo de su armadura. 

"¡Viktor!" - gritó Taliyah al verlo

El heraldo de las máquinas estaba recibiendo chispazos procedentes de su núcleo roto, su propio traje le estaba matando.


	335. Cambios de energía

Viktor y Taliyah habían ido a una estación de Freljord, la cual había sido en el pasado una de las bases de los Emisarios del Mal.

Sin embargo, Varus se encontraba trabajando para la Liga de Leyendas, y al ver a Viktor lo atacó, estropeando en el proceso su núcleo de energía.

"¡Taliyah! ¡Dame mi cetro!" - gritó el científico mientras estaba siendo electrocutado

"No muevas ni un musculo, Viktor" - le advirtió Varus

La tejedora de piedras usó la tierra cubierta de nieve que había en el exterior, pudiendo levantar una especie una pequeña cantidad contra Varus.

"¿Crees de verdad que un poco de nieve puede conmigo?" - preguntó la flecha perdida mientras se agarraba a la ventana

Taliyah rápidamente aprovechó esto y le dio a Viktor su cetro. En el momento en que lo cogió pudo reenviar la mayor parte de la energía a este.

"Voy a... recordar esto... Varus...." - dijo con dificultad el científico

El heraldo de las máquinas pulsó uno de los botones de su cinturón, abriendo un portal hacía su laboratorio. Ambos campeones pasaron, dejando a Varus atrás.

Nada más llegar al laboratorio, la joven hechicera ayudó al doctor a sentarse.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" - preguntó Taliyah con preocupación

"Estoy enviando la energía de la fuga..... al cetro, pero no podré.... por mucho más tiempo" - le contestó el científico supremo

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" - le decía la muchacha alterada

"Necesito... el núcleo de repuesto... está en la sala de herramientas..." - le dijo el científico

La tejedora de piedras corrió hacía la sala y agarró el núcleo, luego se lo llevó a Viktor.

El heraldo de las máquinas agarró el actual y se lo extirpó, cortando la energía del traje. Luego agarró la nueva y se la colocó con mucho cuidado.

"¿Ya está todo bien?" - preguntó la joven maga

"No... la energía residual... esta normalizándose... necesito descansar...."

Taliyah le hizo caso y le llevó a su habitación, luego lo dejó en su cama. El doctor seguía consciente pero muy debilitado por el proceso.

Su armadura se encargaba de retener los ataques enemigos, así como darle energía a los repulsores de sus manos y demás artefactos. 

"Viktor... ¿debería llamar a Vi o a Camille?" - preguntó la chica

"Si crees... que sería lo adecuado..." - le respondió antes de quedarse en silencio

Taliyah sabía del comunicador que Viktor usaba con los demás, en especial con Vi, así que fue a buscarlo a su sala de ordenadores.

"Creo que este era el orden de botones..." - comentaba dudosa

"Hey, Vik... ¿Talika? Oh, esto es nuevo" - dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"Vi, necesitó que tu o Camille vengáis al laboratorio" - le pidió la maga

"¿Se ha vuelto a acabar el batido de Viktor?" - preguntó extrañada

"No, Viktor ha sido herido, se encuentra muy grave" - le contestó algo nerviosa

Los ojos de la agente de abrieron, podía notar que algo había sucedido mientras ella investigaba al asesino fantasma.

"Ahora mismo no puedo, pero contactaré con los otros, ahora mismo irán" - le dijo Vi para tranquilizarla

Mientras esto ocurría, alguien de Zaun llegaba al callejón donde Viktor guardaba la entrada de su laboratorio.


	336. Dios no existe

La historia nos hace regresar unos años, a una casa Zaunita donde una madre y una niña se encuentran junto a un hombre muy enfermo.

"Papá, aguanta..." - le decía la joven

"Cariño... yo... me duele..." - intentaba hablarle el hombre

La madre se fue a otra habitación con la niña, notándose triste ante el estado de su marido. Su estado era muy grave.

Fue en ese preciso momento que llamaron a la puerta. Era unos hombres vestidos con una especie de capucha de color rojas.

"Buenas tardes, señora, quisiéramos pasar y hablar con usted un momento, acerca del estado de su marido" - les dijo uno de ellos

"¿Quienes sois? ¿Y como sabéis lo de mi marido?" - preguntó algo asustada

"Perdón por la presentación brusca" - le dijo el segundo - "Somos miembros de la Evolución, buscamos ayudar a las personas a evolucionar"

"Y hemos oído que su marido está... en mal estado..." - le decía el otro

La mujer les dejó pasar y les ofreció asiento, preparando algo que parecía café. Todo esto frente a la mirada de su hija.

"¿Quieren un poco de café?" - les preguntó algo nerviosa

"No, gracias, no bebemos" - le respondió el más alto

"Díganos, ¿qué le sucedió a su marido?" - preguntó el otro

"El fue... atacado.. por algo o por alguien... dijo que era como una criatura..." - contestó algo desconcertada

"Verá, si nos deja que le ayudemos... podríamos arreglarlo... curarlo..." - le propuso uno de ellos

"¿Vosotros podéis hacer eso?" - preguntó con los ojos abiertos

"Nosotros no, pero nuestro maestro si" - respondió el hombre

Esos hombres se llevaron al padre, quien a duras penas podía andar. Las semanas pasaron y la madre cada vez estaba más preocupada, por lo visto había complicaciones.

Pero una mañana de Abril llegaron de nuevo los hombres.

"¿Si? ¿Somo se encuentr.... ¡Harry!" - gritó la mujer al ver a su marido

"¡Sara!" - gritó el hombre también, abrazándola

La niña también corrió y se unió a su familia al ver a su padre, entre sollozos y lágrimas.

"Cariño, estoy algo cansado por el viaje... pero quiero que conozcas al doctor" - le pidió el padre de familia

De entre los dos hombres apareció un hombre con capa, máscara de metal y una armadura similar al bronce.

"Soy el Doctor Viktor" - se presentó el heraldo de las máquinas

La pequeña chica acompañó a su padre mientras la madre le ofrecía algo de beber al científico. Vio a su padre quitarse las ropas que había llevado por tantas semanas.

Fue en ese momento en que el miedo invadió a la chica. Esto atrajo a la madre y en menor medida al doctor.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!" - gritó la madre preocupada

"¡Mira a papá!" - le dijo la niña

Gran parte del abdomen de su padre había sido reemplazado por una placa de hierro, unida con algo similar a unos tubos a la espalda.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" - preguntó la mujer sorprendida

"He evolucionado querida, he sido curado" - le dijo con una sonrisa

La mujer se giró hacía el villano de metal con enojo.

"¡Es una abominación en contra de dios!" - le gritó histérica

"Señora, Dios no existe" - respondió fríamente


	337. Tiempo de olvidar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo dedicado a mi amiga Soshil.

La joven se encontraba en el callejón donde Viktor tenía escondido su laboratorio. Avanzó hacía el muro con un maletín en la mano y cruzó el portal.

Estaba segura al cien por cien, de todas las veces que había visto gente ir al callejón. Durante los últimos años estuvo pendiente de Zaun, hasta encontrarle.

"Lo sabía...." - murmuró la chica

"Hola" - habló una voz repentinamente

Frente a ella se encontraba Taliyah, la tejedora de piedras. Quien se acercaba a ella extrañada, mirándola de cerca.

"¿Te ha mandado Vi?" - preguntó cuando estuvo frente a ella

La Zaunita reconoció a Vi, pues era conocida por la gente de Zaun. En menos de dos segundos entendió que tenía algo que ver con Viktor.

"Si, mi nombre es Soshil" - le dijo con seguridad

"Viktor se encuentra en la sala de enfrente" - le informó la maga 

"Si, traigo algunas cosas que pueden ayudarlo" - comentó dirigiéndose a su maletín

Soshil sabía que el doctor no era humano, por lo que había traído distintos artefactos. Entre ellos un soplete, alicates, una sierra e incluso un desfibrilador. 

"Tengo que traer a los demás" - le dijo Taliyah nerviosa - "Por favor, avisa a Vi si ocurre algo"

"Vi no me aclaró que relación tenía exactamente con Viktor" - le comentó sutilmente 

Era raro que Vi hablará del laboratorio a alguien que ni siquiera sabía algo así. Aunque en ese momento no tenía tiempo para pensar.

"Cuida de su novio" - le dijo antes de irse

La Zaunita se quedó confusa y horrorizada. ¿Viktor era novio de Vi? ¿Alguien podía amar a esa máquina? Todo esto mientras avanzaba hasta la habitación.

Cuando entró vio algo que había querido ver durante toda su vida. Al heraldo de las máquinas en una cama, inerte y frío, como aquel día.

"He esperado mucho para esto" - comentó la chica

Ella cerró la puerta y procedió a sentarse a su lado. A su alrededor vio fotos de Vi, de Taliyah, Orianna y Blitzcrank. Tomadas en el mismo laboratorio.

"Me han comentado que tienes novia... ¿como es posible?" - preguntó con cierto odio - "Se supone que tu eres un trozo de chatarra..."

La chica estaba frustrada al ver a un monstruo como él, tener todo lo que ella alguna vez quiso.

"Tienes gente a tu lado..." - se preguntaba la joven - "Después de lo que le hiciste...."

"Adam..." - dijo una voz áspera y fría

Soshil se levantó y vio al heraldo de las máquinas, dándose cuenta de que estaba despierto.

"Harry Adam..." - dijo a duras penas

"Veo que recuerdas su nombre..."

"Me pidió... ayuda..." - comentó casi inconsciente - "Y yo le salvé.."

"Murió un año después... lo que hiciste no sirvió.. salvó para convertirle en un monstruo.."

El doctor se dirigió a la foto de antes, donde estaban todos los campeones.

"Le regalé tiempo... hay que aprovechar el tiempo... incluso si eres una máquina...." - le dijo el científico

La muchacha no pudo hacerlo, no después de escucharle. Soltó la maleta y se fue antes de que la vieran, pensando en todo el tiempo perdido durante años y en su padre.

Su padre hizo un sacrificio supremo para estar junto a ella un año más... y ella lo malgastó.


	338. Segundas opiniones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 9 de la "Saga del Asesino Fantasma"

Vi se encontraba en la habitación de Viktor, quien se estaba recuperando de su sobrecarga de energía. Ambos parecían estar hablando de lo ocurrido recientemente.

"¿Entonces no has visto la chica esa de la que hablaba Zaliyah?" - preguntó la oficial

"Es Taliyah, y no... no me suena ni el nombre..." - le mintió el doctor

"Vaya, seguro que usó otro nombre o algo así" - comentó cruzándose de brazos - "Al menos se te ve mejor cara"

El heraldo de las máquinas le dirigió una mala mirada, principalmente porque aún llevaba puesto su casco de hierro.

"Tardaré poco tiempo... calculo que un día..." - dijo el científico

"Yo por mi lado aún tengo trabajo" - dijo muy agobiada

"¿Aún sigues con lo de ese Asesino Fantasma?" - preguntó el doctor

"Si, no sabemos quien puede ser, podría ser cualquiera" - le contestó Vi

"En verdad solo tienes que observar tus pistas" - le dijo el científico - "Es habitante de Zaun o Piltover, eso limita la búsqueda"

"¿Y como sabes que no es de Freljord o Noxus?" - le preguntó la muchacha

"Por tu descripción conocía los callejones de Piltover, me atrevería a decir que es alguien de esta ciudad" - le respondió la chica de pelo rosa

"¿Quieres que traiga aquí a Caitlyn y se lo dices? Porque haces un mejor trabajo que yo" - le dijo con cierto mal humor

"Hazlo y te desintegro" - le amenazó el villano

"No creo que quieras desintegrar el culo que tanto te gusta" - le dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"Estas tratando de desvíar la conversación ¿Es por qué temes que diga algo en lo que no has pensado tu?" - le preguntó el científico supremo

"¡Tus teorías son absurdas!" - le gritó la policía levantándose

"Ni siquiera has escuchado el final de esta" - le dijo Viktor

Sin embargo parecía que la oficial de Piltover estaba negándose a oírle, estaba cansada de que todos le hiciesen recordar su fracaso. Aunque fuera indirectamente.

"¡Si no me ayudas buscare a alguien que si lo haga!" - le gritó antes de irse

"De acuerdo..." - murmuró sin comprender que había pasado

La escena cambia a unas horas más tarde, en el conocido "Bar Sin Nombre". Aquí hay un par de conocidos tomándose una cerveza.

"Y entonces las dos gárgolas empezaron a luchar" - le contaba Graves

"Urfff...." - se quejó Twisted Fate

"¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué tiene de mala mi historia?" - preguntó el forajido

"Malcolm, he tenido un mal presentimiento" - le contestó el maestro de cartas - "Como si alguien fuera a quitarnos la paz, la alegría y la tranquilidad"

"Eres demasiado pesimista" - le dijo Graves

"No te metas con el destino... aunque quizás si que tengas raz..."- intentaba decir el hombre de gabardina

El muro del bar fue derribado de forma repentina por un puñetazo de los puños de hierro de Vi, quien procedió a entrar en el local.

"Eso lo va a tener que pagar" - dijo el hombre de la barra

"Manda la factura a la sheriff" - le contestó la chica de pelo rosa - "Vengo a por ti, Fate"

"Entonces... ¿qué decías del destino?" - le comentó Graves


	339. Un fantasma asesino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 9 de la "Saga del Asesino Fantasma"

La oficial de Piltover había irrumpido en el "Bar sin Nombre" de Bilgewater, en busca de Twisted Fate y de Graves. Al parecer por algo relacionado con un caso.

"Si nos vas a llevar a prisión que sea en otra, la tuya apesta" - le dijo el forajido

"Y lo dice en el sentido más literal de la frase" - comentó Twisted

"No vengo por eso, quiero información" - les dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"¿Información?" - preguntó el maestro de las cartas - "¿Y no podías llamar por teléfono?"

"Si.. ¡NO!" - le gritó agresivamente

"¿Y sobre que quieres saber?" - preguntó Graves mientras sacaba un puro

"¿Qué sabéis del Asesino Fantasma?" 

"¿Asesino Fantasma?" - se extrañó Twisted

"Yo no conozco a ninguno que se llame así" - comentó el forajido

"Es un tipo con una bolsa en la cabeza, mató a un preso hace unos días" - le dijo Vi mientras tomaba asiento

"Pues no hemos oído nada, hemos estado aquí en Bilgewater" - le dijo Fate

"¿Nada? ¿Ni siquiera un rumor?" - preguntó Vi

"No" - contestó con seguridad

"Y digo yo" - habló el hombre de la barra - "¿No estarás buscando información aquí porque no has querido escuchar a Viktor?"

"¿Cómo sabes tu eso?" - le preguntó extrañada

"Sin Nombre lo sabe todo" - le dijo Graves

"Si, claro, ¿y sabes quien es el Asesino Fantasma?" - preguntó burlonamente

"Por supuesto" - dijo al instante

"¿En serio?" - preguntó la oficial sorprendida

"El Asesino Fantasma es un imitador del Asesino Fantasma Original" - le explicó Sin Nombre

"Te lo dije, Sin Nombre lo sabe todo" - dijo Twisted Fate a la muchacha

"¿Hubo otro Asesino Fantasma? ¿Cuando?" - preguntó Vi 

"Creo que fue hace... unos treinta años... hubo un maníaco que se hacía llamar el Asesino Fantasma, pero en Zaun" - le contestó intentando recordar

"¿Y quien era?" - preguntó la chica de hierro

"Algunos dicen que era un sicario de Warwick, otros que era un rumor" - le dijo mientras lavaba los vasos

"Ahora me acuerdo..." - comentó el maestro de cartas

"¿Te has acordado de algo?" - preguntó la chica de pelo rosa

"Si, el otro día me dijeron que un tipo muy feo, que era policía, dejo que un asesino con máscara matara a su testigo" - le respondió sonriente 

"¡Esa era yo!" - le gritó con enfado

Graves había estado callado un rato, pensando en algo que se le había venido a la cabeza.

"Igual el responsable es un fantasma de verdad" - dijo con normalidad

"¿Cómo va a ser un fantasma?" - se burló Vi

"Hecarim, Karthus, Yorick, Thresh..." - enumeraba Twisted

"Mordekaiser, Kalista, Nocturne..." - le seguía Graves

"¿Desde cuándo mata un fantasma con pistolas?" 

"Maokai mata con Pimpollos" - comentó Sin Nombre

El silencio se hizo por un rato en el local, el suficiente como para que Vi perdiera los pocos nervios que le quedaban.

"Dejadlo, voy a ver a Caitlyn y luego a Viktor" - decía a modo de queja - "Seguro que hacen algo mejor que vosotros"

"¿Creéis que tardara en arreglar el agujero?" - preguntó el dueño del bar cuando la vio irse

"Cinco meses" - dijo Graves

"Yo digo que siete" - dijo Fate poniendo un billete sobre la mesa


	340. El Fantasma ataca de nuevo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 9 de la "Saga del Asesino Fantasma"

Era por la mañana en las calles de Piltover, Vi estaba cansada por haber ido y vuelto de Bilgewater en una sola tarde. Pero deseaba atrapar a cierto asesino.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de comisaría se encontró a una malhumorada sheriff.

"Oye, se que he llegado tarde pero es que ayer estuve investigando el caso" - intentaba excusarse la oficial

"Vi, rápido, ve al coche patrulla" - le ordenó la mujer de morado

"¿Ha pasado algo?" - preguntó sorprendida

"El Asesino Fantasma, ha vuelto a matar" - le dijo mientras pasaba por delante de ella

Ambas agentes cogieron el coche y fueron hacía una casa muy cercana al centro comercial. Dentro de ella se encontraba el cadáver.

"Le han disparado en la cabeza" - comentó Caitlyn

"Igual que Brandon Beck" - dijo Vi - "¿Se sabe quien es?"

"Su nombre era Thomas "Tom" Cadwell" - le respondió un agente, dándole el informe

"Detenido por manejar armas de fuego" - comentó la pelirrosa

La sheriff cogió el informe y lo leyó detenidamente, Cadwell trabajaba en una ferretería, ahora mismo se encontraba trabajando en varios encargos.

"¿Qué tiene que ver este tipo con Merrill y Beck?" - preguntó Vi

"No lo sé..." - contestó la mujer de morado 

"Ojala pudiéramos ver quien le disparó" - comentó la oficial de Piltover

La mujer del sombrero escuchó esto y observó por toda la habitación hasta encontrar una cámara en una de las esquinas.

"Creo que tal vez podamos..." - comentó Caitlyn

Un agente trajo consigo un ordenador, y en menos de cinco minutos pudo reproducir la ultima grabación que esta cámara contenía.

En el vídeo, se podía ver al hombre en cuestión contando dinero, un fajo de billetes. Luego alguien le disparaba por detrás y se desplomaba.

"Ya tenemos el asesinato" - dijo la sheriff

En los últimos segundos del vídeo aparecía el Asesino Fantasma, recogiendo el dinero del suelo.

"Y ya tenemos al fantasmita" - añadía Vi

"¿Le mato por dinero? Eso no me cuadra" - dijo Caitlyn extrañada 

"Tal vez lo vio como matar dos pájaros de un tiro" - comentó su compañera

"No, no es eso, algo se nos escapa" - insistía la mujer de morado

La chica de hierro se levantó y echó un ultimo vistazo al cuerpo del tipo.

"Me suena su cara" - comentó acercándose a su amiga - "Creo haberle visto en el periódico"

"¿Tu lees el periódico?" - preguntó sorprendida

"Muy graciosa" - le contestó con sarcasmo - "Creo que voy a pedirle ayuda a Viktor"

"Preguntar a un asesino sobre un asesino, muy lista" 

"Como lo resuelva antes que tu me reiré toda la vida" - le dijo mientras se iba

Caitlyn siguió observando el escenario y luego se marchó a comisaría, dispuesta a encontrar algún registro de periódico donde apareciera Cadwell.

Vi por el contrario decidió hacer caso al heraldo de las máquinas y pedir su opinión. Pero cuándo llegó no parecía haber nadie.

"¿Viktor? ¿Estas ahí? Ya he llegado" - saludaba la chica de hierro

La oficial de Piltover avanzó un poco hasta entrar en una de las salas, lugar donde se llevó un susto de muerte.

"¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?!" - gritó sorprendida

El Asesino Fantasma se encontraba delante de ella.


	341. El enigma fantasma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 9 de la "Saga del Asesino Fantasma"

Tras otro asesinato por parte del Asesino Fantasma, Vi había ido a pedir algo de ayuda a Viktor. Pero en su lugar se encontró con el propio Asesino Fantasma.

"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!" - gritó Vi sorprendida

"¿Qué pasa?" - preguntó Viktor, desde detrás de Vi

"¡Viktor! ¡El asesino!" - volvió a gritar, pues no se esperaba a Viktor

"¿Asesino? Oh, has visto el holograma" - comentó el científico

"¿Holograma?" - preguntó confundida

"Si, he hecho un holograma del Asesino Fantasma, según tus descripciones" - le respondió el heraldo de las máquinas

"Parecía muy realista" - comentó mientras se calmaba

"Si, bueno, ¿querías algo?" - preguntó el doctor 

"Precisamente es sobre el Asesino Fantasma, quiero que me ayudes a atraparlo" - le dijo acompañada de un suspiro

"Como quieras" - le dijo el doctor - "Pero necesito todos los datos"

Con la ayuda de Vi, el científico pudo poner en la pantalla de su ordenador el nombre de todos los implicados y los sucesos.

"¿Qué es lo primero que sabemos?" - preguntó a su pareja

"Que Marc Merrill y Brandon Beck eran socios, y que el primero quería hacer un cambio en un documento que era importante" - le contestó la oficial

"Y ese tal Merrill tenía problemas con el corazón, por eso tomaba medicamentos" - comentó el doctor

"Si, hubo una pelea y Merrill acabó en la celda" - le terminó de contar

"Dime, Vi, ¿cómo matas a un preso?" - le cuestionó Viktor

"Siendo un fantasma" - le contestó rápidamente

"No, entrando en la celda" - le dijo el androide

"Pero la celda estaba cerrada, y nuestras llaves estaban... bueno, bajo llave"

El científico se cruzó de brazos y observó de nuevo las pistas que tenia. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

"Thomas Cadwell trabajaba en una ferretería, ¿no?" - preguntó para asegurarse

"Si, ese era su oficio" - le confirmó Vi

"Que yo recuerde, en una ferretería puedes hacer entre otras cosas... una llave...." - le dijo mientras se sentaba

"¿Insinúas que le robó las llaves a un policía?" 

"No hace falta" - le dijo convencido - "Al parecer, este sujeto trabajó en la creación de una "llave maestra" que fue entregada... a Jayce"

"Oh, si, recuerdo ese día, comimos tarta en la comisaría" - recordó la agente

"Es posible que el Asesino le contratará para hacerse con la llave" - prosiguió Vi

"Si, tiene mucho sen... espera un momento..."

La chica de pelo rosa se acercó a las imágenes de los escenarios y a los vídeos sacados de la cámara. Luego vio de cerca al holograma.

"¡He resuelto el misterio!" - gritó de alegría

"Enhorabuena" - comentó fríamente el científico

"¡Después nos vemos!" - gritó Vi mientras se marchaba con prisas

"Arff..." - suspiraba Viktor al pensar en su vida

Mientras tanto, en otro lado, Caitlyn ha descubierto también la identidad del asesino y ahora se encuentra delante de una casa.

"Por fin te encontré"  - dijo un poco triunfante y nerviosa a la vez

Había algunos agentes escondidos en el exterior por si algo iba mal. La sheriff incluso había alejado a Vi para que no obstaculizará.

"Esta bien, allá voy" 

La mujer de pelo azul golpeó la puerta tres veces.


	342. Sé quien eres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 8 de 9 de la "Saga del Asesino Fantasma"

Tanto Viktor como Caitlyn acababan de descubrir quien era el Asesino Fantasma, con la única diferencia de que la sheriff estaba ya en la casa del sospechoso. 

"Buenas noches, ¿puedo pasar?" - preguntó la sheriff

"Por supuesto, sheriff" - le respondió la señora Merrill - "¿Han atrapado ya al asesino de mi marido?"

"Ya casi estamos, pero primero quiero compartir una teoría con usted" - le dijo formalmente

"Me encantaría escucharla" - dijo mientras le ofrecía pasar

Caitlyn y la señora Merrill se sentaron en un sillón cada una, con una ventana desde la cual podían ver los agentes.

"¿Qué clase de teoría es?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"Verá, hace una semana su marido Marc Merrill empezó a tomar pastillas para el corazón. Por lo visto estaba mal de salud" - le empezó a contar

"Si, necesitaba cuidarse más" - añadió Ashley Merrill

"Debido a esto, tuvo una reunión con su compañero Brandon Beck para arreglar un documento en especifico" - le siguió contando

Conforme hablaba la sheriff, la señora no pudo evitar poner atención a todo lo que decía. 

"Ese documento era su testamento, pues sabía que pronto moriría... por el exceso de medicamento que usted le daba" - dijo con un tono más acusador

"¿Ha descubierto eso usted?" - preguntó con un tono más frío

"El forense, hace unas pocas horas" - respondió a su duda - "Pero antes de firmar nada, tuvo una disputa con el señor Beck y acabó encarcelado"

Llegados a este punto la mujer mayor ya sabía hacía donde iban las cosas.

"Fue entonces cuando usted miró el periódico de ese día y vio una foto muy especial, Jayce recibiendo la llave de la ciudad" - dijo mientras se lo enseñaba

En la fotografía también salía Thomas Cadwell, la tercera víctima.

"Este hombre es el fabricante de la llave que usted utilizó para abrir la celda de su marido y matarlo... asustandolo y con el corazón debil..." - le acusó la sheriff

"¿Y cómo explica la muerte del señor Beck?" - preguntó la mujer

"He revisado las llamadas de la comisaría y la suya fue al número de teléfono de Thomas Cadwell" - le respondió la sheriff

Los agentes de policía se acercaron un poco más a la vivienda, en caso de peligro.

"Le pagó un extra por matarlo y probar su inocencia" - siguió hablándole la agente - "Luego se dio cuenta... era su única prueba incriminatoria..."

"Si... por eso le maté..." - terminó de confesar la mujer

"Dígame, ¿por qué quiso matar a su marido?" - preguntó Caitlyn mientras los policías entraban 

"Dedicó todo a los negocios... hace semanas... el mismo día en que decidí matarlo fue el día en que mi hijo se casó... no acudió por una reunión..." - dijo señalando una foto

"Yo pensé que le mató por el testamento" - comentó la agente de morado

"No, le maté por desperdiciar nuestras vidas" - dijo con tristeza

Vi llegaría más tarde, ella y Viktor también dedujeron la identidad del Asesino Fantasma, aunque por otro motivo.

El Asesino Fantasma que vio Vi era muy alto, mientras que el holograma que sacó del vídeo de seguridad era más bajo y tenía la altura de la señora Merrill.


	343. Leyenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 9 de 9 de la "Saga del Asesino Fantasma"

Tras unas semanas intensas de atrapar al Asesino Fantasma, Vi por fin pudo tirarse en el sofá y descansar un poco, aunque sin quitarse los puños de hierro.

"Por fin un merecido descanso" - dijo aliviada

"¿Por fin? Si nunca haces nada" - le dijo Taliyah

"¿Nada? He atrapado a un asesino en serie" - le replicó la chica de hierro

"Casi toda la deducción fue mía, y según nos has dicho fue Caitlyn quien la detuvo" - le dijo Viktor, entrando en escena

"Me volqué de lleno en la investigación, eso debería contar" - dijo algo mosqueada

El heraldo de las máquinas se dejó caer en la pared, pues era más cómodo para él que estar sentado en una silla.

"De todos modos, ¿como supo la señora Merrill de la leyenda del Asesino Fantasma?" - preguntó el doctor

"Oh, por lo visto era Zaunita, detalle que se nos pasó por alto" - le respondió Vi

"¿Qué historia es esa?" - preguntó la joven maga

"Pues...." - el científico estaba a punto de empezar

"Esperate, voy por palomitas" - le detuvo Taliyah

"Le encantan este tipo de cosas... ¿no?" - preguntó la chica de hierro

"Oh, que intuitiva" - dijo Viktor con sarcasmo 

La tejedora de piedras se levantó por un cuenco de palomitas, llevándole a Viktor un batido.

"¿Cómo puedes beber esa cosa y no comer nada?" - preguntó la policía 

"Me gusta esta bebida... no hay más explicaciones..." - le respondió fríamente

"Venga, cuenta la historia esa" - le dijo al brujita

"La leyenda del Asesino Fantasma, ese fue el nombre que le dieron a un asesino en serie que habitaba en Zaun" - les empezó a contar

"Curiosamente no llegamos a coincidir" - comentó la chica de pelo rosa

"Aparecía y desaparecía entre las nieblas toxicas de Zaun, en los tiempos en los que Warwick todavía era humano... y un gangster..." - comentó el villano de hierro

"Alguno hasta decían que el Asesino Fantasma trabajaba para el" - le interrumpió Vi

"Aunque los crímenes cesaron en cuanto ese estúpido defensor del mañana irrumpió en las calles de Zaun" - dijo con cierto odio

"¿Defensor del Mañana? ¿Te refieres a Jayce?" - preguntó Taliyah - "¿Cómo es que siempre acaba apareciendo en tus historias?"

"Quitando las replicas de otra dimensión, no tengo tantos enemigos personales" - le contestó el criminal mientras se levantaba

"¿Vuelves al curro? Quédate un rato descansando" - le ofreció la chica de pelo rosa

"Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no" - dijo mientras se marchaba

Aunque antes de entrar en la sala de trabajo, se paró y se giró hacía ellas.

"¿Sabéis? Es curioso, cuando recogía gente para experimentar con ella..."

"Un momento, ¿has dicho experimentar?" - preguntó la Zaunita

"No... he dicho... examinar" - intentó sonar convincente

"Ah, vale, sigue" - dijo Vi

"El caso es que Singed solía decir que entre los gases de Zaun y mi capa, parecía un fantasma" - les dijo antes de irse

Este comentario hizo que ambas campeonas se miraran sorprendidas por un momento.

"¿Crees que Viktor pudo ser...." - intentó decir la maga

"¿Vas a terminarte las palomitas?" - preguntó antes de agarrarlas con su enorme mano

"Déjalo..." - murmuró la joven con malhumor


	344. Fin de semana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 7 de la "Saga de Horrorween"

Viktor y Vi se encontraban en el laboratorio, hablando acerca de un viaje que la chica de pelo rosa tenía previsto. Como siempre, discutían.

"¿Qué tiene de malo que viaje por una confederencia?" - le dijo Vi

"Se dice conferencia, leete de nuevo el folleto" - le comentó el científico

 "Se supone que Caitlyn y yo tenemos que estar allí" - le dijo la mujer de hierro

"Tengo que ir a una reunión con los Emisarios del Mal, ¿quién va a cuidar del laboratorio?" - le preguntó el villano

"¿Es por  eso? Pensé que era porque querías tenerme cerca" - dijo algo enfadada

"No te equivoques, habrá mucha gente, quiero tenerte lejos de ellos" - le explicó Viktor

"Muy gracioso, creí que no tenías sentido del humor" - replicó la policía

"Y no lo tengo, lo decía en serio" - afirmó fríamente

"¿Por qué no cuida de esto Orianna?" - preguntó Vi

"Se encuentra en un observatorio, acerca de una estrella oscura" - le respondió brevemente

"¿Y Blitzcrank?" - volvió a preguntar

"En el instituto de guerra, por lo visto se ha quedado encerrado en un ascensor durante todo el fin de semana" - le contestó honestamente

"Eso es broma, ¿verdad?"

"Ya te lo he dicho, yo no bromeo"

La oficial de Piltover se cruzó de brazos, pensando en quien podría cuidar de este sitio. Era obvio que Camiller no.

"¿Y por qué no puede estar vacío?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"¿Bromeas? Aquí se encuentra la mayor tecnología de Runaterra, imagínate si alguien lo encuentra" - le dijo con firmeza

"¿Y qué pasó con aquellos cocodrilos que tenías?" - preguntó la oficial

"Dímelo tú, nunca me respondiste acerca de su supervivencia" - le respondió con enojo

"Ah... cierto... ¿y no te queda nadie más?" - preguntó evadiendo el tema

"No, no hay nadie que podría...." - en ese momento el doctor fue interrumpido

"¿Y si lo hago yo?" - preguntó la voz de una chica

Ambos campeones se giraron y vieron en el sofá a Taliyah, quien con un libro en sus manos estaba escuchándolo todo.

"¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?" - preguntó el heraldo de las máquinas

"Llevo toda la mañana aquí, leyendo este libro" - respondió tranquilamente

"Entiendo, ¿y qué estás leyendo?" - preguntó con curiosidad

" _¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?_ " - contestó la joven

"¿Por qué lees esas cosas?" - preguntó Vi con cara de confusión

"Estaba en la biblioteca de Viktor" - contestó la tejedora de piedras - "Además, es muy interesante"

"Si, es muy interesante" - confirmó el doctor - "Pero volviendo al tema central, no creo que debieras cuidar de todo esto tu sola"

"¿Por? Llevo viviendo aquí desde hace más tiempo que Vi" - dijo en su defensa la chica

"Eso es... cierto... está bien, estarás a cargo del laboratorio" - dijo totalmente convencido

"¿Y ya está? ¿Tan fácilmente vas a dejar el laboratorio en sus manos?" - le preguntó Vi al no creérselo

"Confío plenamente en ella, no sé como no se me ocurrió antes" - le respondió con total sinceridad

"Tranquila, Vi, creo poder cuidar de esto" - dijo con seguridad

"Es cierto" - añadió el científico - "Además, será Harrorween, no vendrá nadie"

"¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" - preguntó Taliyah


	345. Vuelve la niebla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 7 de la "Saga del Horrorween"

Era un fin de semana perfecto para Taliyah, el laboratorio estaba solo para ella, podía ponerse cómoda en el sofá viendo películas y comiendo palomitas.

Al ser Horrorween solo echaban películas monstruos y de serie B.

   Personaje Genérico 1: " _Doctor, no puedo creerme que su rayo mutante haya mutado a esos          murciélagos de la fruta_ "

   Personaje Genérico 2: " _Si, claro, de la fruta_ "

   Personaje Genérico 1: " _¡Doctor! ¡Los murciélagos están arrancando mi ropa sin razón                        aparente!_ "

Repentinamente la película se detuvo, pasando a una especie de informativo.

" _Interrumpimos la programación para una noticia de ultima hora. Las ciudades de Piltover y de Zaun se han visto infectadas por lo que parecen ser la niebla negra_ "

"¿La Niebla Negra en Horrorween? Que original" - murmuró la tejedora de piedras

" _Extrañamente parecen estar entrando por todas las casas sin provocar actos que rozen lo violento, como en años anteriores_ "

"Bueno, lo mejor será  no salir y ya esta"

" _También parece ser que no sirve de nada decidir no salir y ya esta, entraran igualmente_ "

"Bueno, no creo que esto sea demasiado importante" - se intentaba decir así misma

La televisión sufrió una serie de interferencias, pasando a mostrar una visualización de Viktor.

"Taliyah" - dijo con voz fría

"Hola Viktor" - le saludó con tranquilidad

"Me ha llegado una transmisión de las noticias" - le empezó a contar el científico

"¿Lo de la Niebla Negra? No creo que llegué al laboratorio" - le comentó confiada

"En realidad los sensores que me han llegado del laboratorio indican que la niebla se está acercando al laboratorio" - le informó el doctor

"Oh, vaya" - dijo algo más preocupada - "¿Eso significa que vuelves?"

El heraldo de las máquinas le respondió volteándose y mostrando al resto de Emisarios del Mal, peleando contra Xayah y Rakah.

"¿Quienes son esos?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"Eso no importa ahora, ve a mi ordenador y reproduce un programa con el nombre de Rework" - le contestó el doctor

"Viktor, no creo que yo pueda defender esto sola" - le dijo la chica con nervios

"Taliyah, confió en ti, ahora hazlo o morirás" - dijo esto ultimo fríamente - "Adiós"

"Horrorween... como lo odio..." - murmuró en voz baja

La tejedora de piedras siguió las instrucciones con el cuenco de palomitas en la mano. El programa "Rework" emitió entonces una especie de señal.

La señal llegó rápidamente a la joven maga en forma de mensaje a su transmisor. 

"Hola, Taliyah, si has recibido este mensaje es porque formas parte de la Iniciativa Rework" - dijo el holograma

"¿Iniciativa?" - se preguntó extrañada

"La Iniciativa Rework fue formada para que en caso de que los Emisarios del Mal murieran o estuvieran indispuestos, tu formaras parte de un nuevo equipo"

"Espera, ¿formar parte de los Emisarios?" - preguntó confundida

"En el momento en que recibas esto, habrá otros a los que también les ha llegado el mensaje" - siguió explicando Viktor

La tejedora de piedras pudo ver en la pantalla del ordenador como el resto de señales se iban acercando al laboratorio.

"Tu deber es liderarlos hasta nuestro regreso en el supuesto de que no hayamos muerto" - le terminó de decir antes de apagarse


	346. Las fuerzas del miedo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 7 de la "Saga del Horrorween"

La Niebla Negra había invadido Piltover y Zaun durante el Horrorween, sin embargo parecía que al contrario que otros años, esta se dirigía al laboratorio de Viktor.

Como ultima medida de seguridad, el científico dejo el "Programa Rework", que consistía en el reclutamiento de unos nuevos Emisarios del Mal.

"Bueno, antes que nada, gracias por venir" - dijo Taliyah al resto de campeones

"Oh, de nada" - le dijo Rammus

El equipo de campeones reunidos estaba conformado por Kog'Maw, Elise, Rumble, Rammus, Bardo y la propia Taliyah.

"Así que... este es nuestro equipo..." - comentó la maga al verles

"A mi me reclutó Vel'Koz..." - dijo Kog'Maw mientras se le caía la baba - "Al parecer el resto no quería ser compañeros de humanos"

En ese momento el ser del Vacío regurgitó una especie de piedra.

"Asqueroso... pero mola, a mí me reclutó Nautilus, aunque creo que me llamó Grammus" - comentó el armadurillo

"A mi me reclutó Thresh" - dijo Elise sin mostrar mucha importancia

"....." - Bardo no hablaba

"Y a mi me reclutó Veigar, según él soy puramente para rellenar espacio" - dijo con orgullo Rumble

"Bueno, pues ahora que todos nos conocemos podemos ponernos a trabajar" - comentó la joven maga

"Espera, ¿eso significa que somos Emisarios del Mal? ¿podemos robar cosas?" - preguntó el ingeniero yordle

"Yo no robo" - comentó Rammus

"...." 

"Y Bardo dice que él tampoco" - añadió el armadurillo

"¿Entiendes?" - preguntó Kog'Maw extrañado

"Si, claro, lenguaje de puntuación" - le contestó el armadillo

"Oye, se que debía un favor a Thresh, pero yo no pienso ir por ahí de la mano con un grupo de niños, entidades cósmicas y yordles" - dijo fríamente Elise

"Podrías ir de la mano con Kog'Maw" - le recordó Rammus

"Bueno, ¿qué hay que hacer?" - preguntó la reina araña

Taliyah les llevó a la zona principal, donde todos se sentaron para escucharla.

"La Niebla Negra se está acercando, y no sabemos que puede haber dentro de ella, pero parece venir hasta aquí" - les informó la hechicera

"Eso es muy raro, la Niebla no tiene conciencia, únicamente puede venir aquí por dos motivos" - le dijo Elise

"Es bueno tener a una de las Islas de las Sombras en estos momentos" - murmuró Rumble a Bardo

"...."

"¿Y qué razones pueden ser?" - preguntó Taliyah

"O bien es que alguien la está trayendo consigo o es que viene a cazar a alguien" - le respondió con cierto tono acusador

"Eh, yo no he hecho nada malo, ni siquiera debería ser una "Emisaria"......" - le dijo a la mujer araña

"¿No explotaste a Xerath?" - preguntó el ser del vacío

"Tu y yo hablaremos más tarde" - le dijo Taliyah amenazante

"Eh, no le hables así a Koggy" - le dijo con enfado Elise

"¿Koggy?" - se extrañó la joven muchacha

"Por favor Elise... no me llames así..." - dijo algo cabizbajo

Mientras estas dos discutían, Bardo llamaba al yordle, dándole golpecitos en el hombro. Cuando captó su atención apuntó a las cámaras del exterior.

"Eh, chicos, ya se quien ha traído la niebla" - les avisó Rumble

A través de las pantallas se podía ver la figura de Kalista, al frente de la niebla  y de sus muchos fantasmas.


	347. Encuentro con el liche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 7 de la "Saga del Horrorween"

Taliyah se había visto obligada a reunir a un nuevo grupo de Emisarios del Mal por orden de Viktor, pues Kalista había llegado para invadir el laboratorio.

"¿Por qué Kalista ha venido? No veo que haya algún traidor entre nosotros" - comentó la adolescente

"¿No hiciste explotar a Xerath?" - volvió a preguntar Kog'Maw

"¿Eres mi conciencia?" - preguntó la muchacha

"No solo es Kalista" - comentó Elise mirando la pantalla

"¿Como que no es solo Kalista?" - preguntó Rumble

"Hay varias almas, fantasmas y demás espectros, no ha podido reunir a tantos ella sola" - le contestó la Reina Araña

"Supongo que alguien tendrá que salir a frenarles" - comentó la maga

"Yo podría salir con Bardo" - comentó Rammus

"...." - Bardo se mantuvo en silencio

"Kog'Maw y yo podemos intentar hablar con Kalista" - comentó la viuda negra

"De acuerdo, yo me quedaré con Rumble y os informaremos" - dijo la adolescente mágica

"Esto casi parece un equipo" - comentó alegremente Rammus

"Desgraciadamente" - añadió Elise

Los campeones se fueron al exterior, intentando no ser vistos por los entes. Taliyah por su lado se quedo con el yordle azulado.

"Nos toca vigilar" - comentó la bruja mientras se sentaba en el sofá

"Si... oye, jefa... ¿estás soltera?" - preguntó el inventor

"He cambiado de opinión, vete con ellos" - le respondió fríamente

"Empiezas a parecerte a Viktor" - comentó Rumble

En el exterior, Bardo se encontraba junto con Rammus, haciendo una especie de guardia.  

"Y así es como se preparan los fideos de ramen" - le contaba el armadillo

"...." - el ente de máscara le detuvo

"¿Pasa algo?" - preguntó el bicho con caparazón

Delante de ellos había una especie de figura, alta y con ropas muy extrañas.

"Es raro encontrar a alguien aquí, ¿quieres que le pregunté?" 

"...." - el trotamundos se limitó a sacar su instrumento y comenzó a tocarlo

"Tomaré eso como un sí" - dijo Rammus

El armadurillo se acercó al hombre que había delante suya, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de que era alguien conocido. 

"Oh, hola Karthus" - saludó Rammus

"¿Rammus? ¿Qué haces tu aquí? ¿Quieres servir a la muerte?" - preguntó el espectro

"No, gracias, es solo que tus almas están poniendo algo nerviosos a mis amigos" - comentó de la mejor manera posible

"Lo siento pero hoy es Horrorween" - comentó el fantasma - "Y yo he prometido ayudar"

De forma instantánea un Muro de Dolor apareció tras el campeón rodante.

"Supongo que eso es un no" - comentó con preocupación

"No puedo dejarte ir" - dijo Karthus agarrando su cetro

El liche se preparaba para lanzar alguno de sus conjuros, hasta que unos Meeps empezaron a aparecer por su espalda.

"¿Qué clase de entes son estos?" - preguntó el mago

"Meeps" - respondió con alegría

Los Meeps empezaron a saltar encima de los hombros y brazos del hechicero muerto, cesando cuando un rayo dorado impactó desde el cielo al brujo. Petrificandolo en oro.

"...." - Bardo ya no tocaba su instrumento

"Un Destino Maleable... gracias Bardo, aunque ha sido un poco anticlima..." - Rammus no pudo terminar su frase

Una figura que corría a gran velocidad le agarró del brazo y se lo llevó, para luego tirarlo contra el muro. Hecarim acababa de llegar.


	348. Jinetes de la muerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 5 de 7 de la "Saga del Horrorween"

Horrorween llegó a Runaterra, centrando la Niebla Negra alrededor del laboratorio de Viktor. Con el propósito de defenderlo, Viktor reunió a un singular grupo de campeones.

De entre ellos, Rammus y Bardo consiguieron detener a Karthus, la voz de la Muerte. Pero el armadurillo fue atacado por Hecarim.

"Hecarim" - se sorprendió Rammus, aún en el suelo - "Tiempo sin vernos"

"¿Cuál es el destino que ata mi camino al de mi más acérrimo enemigo?" - preguntó el espectro con furia 

"Hombre, yo no me consideraría tu más acérrimo enemigo" - le respondió el campeón rodante

Esta conversación fue observada desde el laboratorio por Rumble y Taliyah, quienes protegían las entradas de los fantasmas.

"Ese caballo de metal me suena" - comentó el yordle azulado

"Creo que le ha llamado Hecarim" - dijo la tejedora de piedras

"Deberíamos salir y ayudarlo" - propuso Rumble

"No, para eso están Bardo y el resto" 

De vuelta a la Niebla Negra, el centauro del viento se encontraba señalando a Rammus con su guadaña de metal.

"Nadie me dijo que hoy podría degollarte" 

"Hecarim, ¿no crees que llevas esto demasiado lejos? en el fondo únicamente estas herido en el orgullo" - intentó profundizar el armadillo

"¡Cállate!" - gritó mientras intentaba darle con su Alboroto

El armadurillo estaba literalmente entre la guadaña y la pared, sin gran cosa que poder hacer.

"Si vas a matarme, dime al menos por que estais aquí" - le pidió el campeón

"Los jinetes de las sombras estamos unidos, si alguien pide una sangre en Horrorween, nosotros actuamos" - le dijo sin aclarar mucho

"Me esperaba algo más conciso" - comentó decepcionado

"¡Conoce ahora un mundo de dolor!" - gritó levantando su arma

Pero en el momento en que fue a atacarlo resbalo con una pringosa sustancia del suelo. La baba verde hizo que cayera al suelo y quedara parcialmente pegado.

"¡¿Qué es esto?!" - gritó con asco

"Vacío Rezumante"- dijo una voz algo rara

"Gracias, Kog'Maw, en un buen momento" - le agradeció Rammus

"De nada, oye, ¿qué relación traes con este tipo?" - preguntó extrañado

"¡Te mataré y devoraré tu alma!" - gritó Hecarim

"Somos algo así como cuñados"

"...." - Bardo entró en escena

"Oh, hola Bardo" - saludó Rammus

"....."

"¿Problemas? ¿Qué problemas?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"¡¿Cómo osáis apresarme!?" - gritó la voz de la muerte

"Oh, hola Karthus" 

"Espero que le vaya mejo..." - Kog'Maw hizo una breve pausa para vomitar - "A Elise..."

La mujer araña por su lado se encontraba avanzando entre la niebla, buscando al espíritu de la venganza. Pocos fantasmas se le acercaban y los que osaban eran repelidos por sus arañas.

"Kalista, muéstrate" - le hablaba Elise

"Elise, veo que tu también has acudido a su llamada" - comentó Kalista, haciendo acto de presencia

"Dime quien os ha llamado" - le ordenó la híbrida

"No eres la única que evitó venir... Thresh... Maokai... ellos le negaron su ayuda"

Poco a poco la niebla fue acercándose más a Elise, quien perdía el contacto visual con el espectro. Sus movimientos también estaban siendo ralentizados.

"Lo siento Elise, pero no puedo dejar que se lo impidas" - le dijo Kalista

"Eso es un problema... para ti..." - dijo mientras empezaba la transformación


	349. Hijos de la Tumba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 6 de 7 de la "Saga del Horroween"

La Niebla Negra atrajo a algunos campeones de las Islas de las Sombras, así como espíritus, para irrumpir en el laboratorio de Viktor.

Las entradas a este estaban siendo protegidas por un nuevo grupo de "Emisarios". Actualmente Elise, miembro de este grupo, estaba enfrentándose a Kalista.

"No creas que una criatura como tú puede disuadirme" - dijo el espíritu de la venganza

"Grrgggg" - la araña se lanzó encima de la guerrera

Elise pudo usar algunas de sus patas para inmovilizar sus muñecas, enredándola poco a poco en un capullo hecho con telas de araña.

Luego procedió a volver a su forma humana.

"Ha sido bastante sencillo" - se rió la híbrida de su oponente

Una lanza surgió repentinamente del capullo, cortándolo por la mitad hasta que Kalista pudo quedar libre.

"¿Cómo te atreves a luchar en contra de una hija de las sombras?" - preguntó con enfado

"¿Cómo puedes tú traicionar a una hija de las sombras?" - le replicó Elise

"Yo no te he traicionado" - se defendió la fantasma azulada

"¿En serio? ¿Y por qué habéis venido aquí?" - le preguntó la reina araña

"Han venido porque yo se lo pedí" - respondió una voz profunda

La viuda negra se giró para ver a un campeón, recubierto por una armadura de hierro y con un mazo de pinchos en la mano.

"¿Mordekaiser?" - se extrañó Elise

"Siento el enfrentamiento innecesario, pero necesitaba un poco de ayuda" - le dijo antes de empezar su camino

"No te voy a dejar entrar" - le advirtió la campeona

"Elise, ¿por qué haces esto?" - preguntó el señor del dolor

"¿Cómo?" - Elise estaba confusa

"¿Lo haces esperando algo a cambio? ¿Porque Kog'Maw está dentro? ¿Por rebeldía? ¿Qué te impulsa a rebelarte en Horrorween?" - preguntó el campeón metálico

En realidad no sabía porque debía enfrentarlos por proteger un laboratorio. Era un favor de su amigo Thresh, pero....

"Únete a nosotros y ayúdame a reencontrarme con ella" - le propuso Mordekaiser

"¿Reunirte con ella? Eso está fuera de nuestra mano, y lo sabes" - le dijo en cuanto supo la verdad

"En Horrorween no... y lo que me hace falta... está ahí dentro..."

"No voy a dejar que hagas eso" - le dijo Elise

"Entonces... nos has traicionado..." - murmuró en voz baja

En ese momento Kalista lanzó una de sus lanzas (redundantes) contra la araña humanoide, atravesándole una de sus piernas (humanas).

"¡Ahhhhh!" - gritó del dolor

"El dolor siempre es un buen preludio" - murmuró el hombre de hierro

Todo esto estaba siendo observado por Taliyah y Rumble, quienes estaban operando desde el interior del laboratorio.

"Parece que Rammus y Bardo han podido contener a Hecarim" - comentó el yordle

"Si, Kog'Maw está yendo a ayudar a Elise" - dijo la tejedora de piedras

"¿Y qué hacemos con Morde "pies de pirámide"?" - preguntó Rumble

"Ese nos va a tocar a nosotros" - dijo la joven muchacha levantándose

"¿Estás loca? Le llaman la pesadilla de hierro" 

"Hierro, y tu tienes un lanzallamas" - le dijo Taliyah

"Buen punto pelo de barro" - le dijo el inventor mientras iba a preparar su máquina

"Yo voy a... espera, ¿qué me has llamado?"

Mientras tanto, Mordekaiser ya había atravesado el portal y entrado en el laboratorio.


	350. La Noche de Horrorween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 7 de 7 de la "Saga del Horrorween"

Mordekaiser había conseguido entrar en el laboratorio de Viktor a través del portal que se encontraba en Piltover.

"Todo está mecanizado... no será difícil encontrarlo..." - comentó con voz profunda

"¿Quieres algo fácil de localizar?" - preguntó una voz algo más joven

El gigante de hierro se giró para ver a Rumble montado en su Tristy, apuntándolo con el lanzallamas y sonriendo.

"No se me ocurre ninguna frase chula..." - comentó antes de activar el arma

Las llamas rodearon a la pesadilla de hierro, pero este seguía avanzando hasta llegar a él. Con su mano tapó el orificio del lanzallamas y lo destruyó.

"¡Lo acababa de actualizar!" - le gritó al mismo tiempo que le pegaba con el mazo

El mazo tampoco le hizo ningún daño, más bien parecía que la propia arma se había resquebrajado. 

"Mi turno" - dijo Mordekaiser

El hombre de hierro arrancó los arpones de la parte frontal y con ellos despojó a la máquina de sus brazos. Luego la estampó contra una de las paredes.

"Un esfuerzo demasiado pequeño..." 

La pesadilla de hierro estaba por entrar a una de las salas cuando un pegote de baba verde fue disparado hacía su puerta.

Kog'Maw, Elise, Rammus y Bardo acababan de volver por el portal.

"¿Cómo habéis podido esquivarles?" - preguntó el ser inmortal

"La magia del Horrorween" - respondió Rammus

"Puedo destruiros a todos..." - dijo antes de ver un reloj en la pared - "Tengo tiempo..."

La primera en hacer un movimiento fue Elise, quien le lanzó su telaraña para paralizarlo, al mismo tiempo que Rammus se lanzaba con su Bola de Poder.

Mordekaiser agarró la tela de araña y tiró de Elise, chocandola contra Rammus. 

"¿Por qué tienes tantas púas?" - preguntó la reina araña a su compañero

"No lo sé" - respondió en breve

El siguiente fue Bardo, quien sacó su instrumento para atraer a los Meeps. Mordekaiser fue consciente de ello y usó su Cosechadora de Pesar sobre este.

El instrumento fue rodeados de pinchos y púas, por lo que el caminante no podía agarrarlo.

"Morde, voy a..." - Kog'Maw empezó a vomitar 

Cuando miró nuevamente al ente, este le embistió con su mazo.

"¿Esto es todo lo que tiene el heraldo de las máquinas?" - preguntó mientras se marchaba

"Aún te quedo yo" - dijo Taliyah, esperándole en la sala

"¿Y tú que puedes hacer?" - preguntó fríamente

"Puedo usar mi magia para levantar piedras" - le contestó con orgullo

"¿Y dices que Viktor te puso al frente?" - preguntó algo decepcionado

"Me puso al frente de este equipo porque soy la más humana, la más lista, la que sabía que vendrías a buscar" - le respondió algo ofendida

"¿Lo sabes? Entonces dámela... dame la Tenaza de Muerte Ígnea..." 

"No te la voy a dar" - le contestó en seco

"Puedo obtenerla por la fuerza"

"No la encontrarías a tiempo, porque en verdad se te agota el tiempo"

El caballero el terror estaba un poco nervioso, era cierto que se le acababa el tiempo. Solo tenía la Noche de Horrorween.

"Le dijiste a Elise que querías revivir a alguien... ¿quién?" - preguntó Taliyah

"A la única a la que juré amar... a la única por la que mataría..." - le contestó fríamente

"Murió... precisamente tú deberías aceptarlo... no cambiarlo..." - le intentaba convencer la maga

"Hoy si puedo cambiarlo, con la Tenaza y el Horrorween" - le explicó el campeón

"Hoy no, "ayer", antes de que llegaras cambié la hora de los relojes" - le sonrió Taliyah

Mordekaisar se dio cuenta de cómo habían regresado los otros, pudieron esquivarles porque el Horrorween se terminó. Demasiado absorto para darse cuenta.

"Nunca pensamos que podríamos ganarte, pero retrasarte...."

La mirada gélida del kaiser penetró en Taliyah antes de darse media vuelta.

"Al final Viktor si acertó..." - comentó el hombre de hierro antes de marcharse 


	351. Todo ya ha pasado

Tras la disipación de la Niebla Negra, Taliyah y su improvisado equipo se encuentra en la cocina del laboratorio, dándose un descanso.

"Os estáis atiborrando de caramelos, ¿qué sois? ¿críos?" - les regañaba Elise

"Soy una adolescente" - se excusó Taliyah

"Yo creo que tendré ¿unos treinta? puede que más, nunca me lo han concretado" - dudaba el armadurillo

"Yo tengo hambre" - añadió Kog'Maw

"Tu come lo que quieras, Koggy" - le dijo la mujer araña 

"¿Por qué el tiene mejor trato?" - preguntó Rumble

"......" - Bardo y su Meep no hablaban ni comían

"De todos modos, deberías vigilar mejor las entradas a este sitio" - se quejaba el yordle

"Hay un sistema para desconectar los portales, lo usamos por las noches" - comentaba la tejedora de piedras

"¿Y a Viktor no se le ocurrió usar eso en un principio?" - preguntó Rammus

Todos, incluida la joven maga, se quedaron en silencio al pensarlo por un momento.

"Igual nos quería juntos" - comentó el bicho del vacío

"Eso explicaría un par de cosas" - dijo Taliyah pensando en la base de datos codificada del ordenador de Viktor

"Aún así vencimos a Morde, eso no es moco de pavo" - dijo Rumble con orgullo

"Seguramente Thresh tenga una charla con él, o peor aún, puede que el Rey Arruinado" - comentó la viuda negra

"Si tu lo llamas vencer... ¿y cuándo quitaras tu maquina de la pared?" - preguntó la hechicera

"....."

"Lo que ha dicho Bardo" - replicaba sin interés el azulado

"Ha dicho que tengas cuidado" - le tradujo el armadillo

"¿Cuidado? ¿Con qué?"

Kog'Maw, que se encontraba sobre las piernas de Elise, hizo un ruido extraño y vomitó sobre el cuerpo de Rumble. Curiosamente nadie más se manchó.

"Asqueroso...." 

"Lo siento..." - se disculpó el carry

En ese preciso momento entró Viktor desde la sala de portales, observando al pequeño yordle cubierto de babas verdes.

"Quiero un informe de esto, y a ti fuera de mi laboratorio" - dijo diciendo esto último a Rumble

"......." - le explicó Bardo

"¿Traducción?" - pidió nuevamente Rumble

"La Niebla estaba siendo usada por Mordekaiser y otros campeones..." - empezó a decirle Rammus

"...con el propósito de robar la Tenaza de Muerte Ígnea y usar el Horrorween para resucitar a su esposa...." - continuó Elise

"...pero le retuvimos el tiempo suficiente para que se acabara la noche" - finalizó la maga

"Mordekaiser, la tenaza y resucitar a los muertos... es la última vez que os dejo al cuidado de mi laboratorio..." - dijo un poco con desconfianza

"Creí que lo habíamos hecho bien" - comentó Taliyah algo decepcionada

"Taliyah, lo habéis hecho bien, pero os falta para ser un equipo" - le dijo cruzado de brazos

"¡Eh! ¡Que hemos salvado tu laboratorio!" - le gritó la amenaza acorazada (Rumble)

"¿Y de quién es esa máquina que hay en la pared?" - preguntó extrañado

Todos señalaron en ese momento a Rumble.

"Quitala de ahí y luego vete" - le ordenó el heraldo de las máquinas

"...." - añadió Bardo

Y todos, menos Rumble, empezaron a reírse del gran chiste de Bardo. Incluso el científico, que no se reía, había entendido lo que dijo.

"¿Por qué soy el único que no lo entiende?" - preguntó Rumble


	352. Una ratita curiosa

Han pasado ya varios días desde el Horrorween y la mayoría de las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad, algunos campeones ni siquiera se vieron afectados por esto.

Nuestra historia se centra en una cabaña construida cerca del Instituto de Guerra, más concretamente en el hogar de la llamada "espada rota".

"El agua tarda mucho en calentarse" - decía Riven mientras esperaba junto al fuego

La casa tenía un colchón en el suelo, una chimenea que aguantaba de milagro y unas paredes hechas con madera de árbol. Bastante chapuza.

"Tal vez tenga que salir a por algo que...."  - sus palabras se interrumpieron cuando llamaron a la puerta

Riven no solía recibir visita, a no ser que fuera Zac. Agarró su espada y avanzó con cuidado hasta abrirla y encontrarse con una mujer robotica.

"¿Hola?" - saludó extrañada

"Buenas tardes, soy Orianna, la llamada Dama Mecánica" - se presentó la androide

"¿Orianna?" - repitió la guerrera extrañada

"Sí, y esta es la Bola" - Orianna señaló a la abominación esférica

"¿Te han enviado a por mí?" - preguntó con desconfianza

"No hemos sido enviados, la Bola sentía curiosidad" - respondió la muchacha

La renegada de Noxus dudó por un momento, aunque nadie se atrevería a atacar a una campeona tan cerca del Instituto.

"¿Cómo que curiosidad?" - preguntó mientras le dejaba pasar

"La Bola y yo vivimos en un lugar tecnológicamente avanzado, las personas normales viven en casas construidas con piedras y estructuras" - le empezó a hablar

"Y te ha parecido raro que yo viva en una cabaña" - terminó la albina

Orianna en silencio visualizó su hogar, notando la chimenea y cómo calentaba agua. 

"Tu forma de calentar líquidos es muy primitiva..." - dijo mientras agarraba a al Bola

"Pero es efectiva" - le dijo Riven

"Con tecnología Hextech podrías conseguir el mismo resultado más rápido" - le dijo mientras medía la temperatura del agua

"No estoy interesada en eso... oye, ¿no sientes dolor?" - preguntó la Noxiana

"Mi cubierta metálica me hace resistente a las altas temperaturas" - respondió Orianna

Para la espada rota era muy extraño tener la compañía de una robot. Aunque haber pasado largos ratos con Zac hicieron ver esto algo normal.

"¿Cómo te hiciste eso?" - preguntó Riven

"¿El qué? Añade más información" - pidió la joven

"¿Cómo te convertiste en un androide?" - preguntó la renegada

"Solo tuve que morir" - le respondió en seco

La campeona albina se sorprendió en un primer momento, Orianna no parecía estar hablando metafóricamente. Realmente murió para convertirse en eso.

"¿Puedo saber cómo?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"Vine aquí por la curiosidad, y al final yo he sido una curiosidad para ti" - dijo fríamente - "Creo que los humanos lo llamáis ironía"

La dama metálica le agarró de la mano y la llevó hacía la puerta. Luego accionó un botón que tenía la Bola consigo y abrió una especie de portal.

"¿A donde me llevas?" - preguntó Riven

"Yo no guardo recuerdos de mi vida pasada, pero hay alguien que si lo sabe" - le respondió mientras avanzaba junto a ella

Cuando la campeona terminó de cruzar, vio una sala entera llena de máquinas y experimentos. Acababa de llegar al laboratorio.


	353. Renegada

Riven había conocido a Orianna, siendo que las dos habían sentido una curiosidad por la otra. La dama metálica pudo conocer donde vivía la guerrera y esta quería saber de su pasado.

Ahora la renegada de Noxus se encontraba en el laboratorio de Viktor, lugar donde Orianna quería que escuchase sus orígenes. 

"¿Donde estamos?" - preguntó la hoja rota

"Estamos en el laboratorio de Viktor" - le respondió la chica metalizada

"¿Viktor? ¿Qué Viktor?" - volvió a preguntar

"¡Orianna!" - gritó una voz

Las dos campeonas se giraron para encontrar al heraldo de las máquinas, avanzando hacía ellas. Cabe a destacar que Riven no le tenía mucho apreció por su alianzas con Noxus.

"¿Qué te he dicho de usar tu transportador para traer gente?" - le preguntó molesto

"Pero ella necesitaba información que posees" - le respondió la androide

"Viktor..." - le saludó fríamente

El criminal de hierro se giró y observó a la chica, que solo tenía vendas y algo parecido a una falda o eso creía.

"¿Has traído a una vagabunda?" - preguntó desconcertado

"Mi nombre es Riven" - le dijo con enfado

"¿Riven? No creo que me suene"

"¿No sabes quién soy? Si trabajas con Noxus" - le reprochó la mujer

"Ah, tu eres una de las enemigas de Singed, ¿no?" - preguntó sin estar seguro

El científico tenía un archivo con todos los campeones y sus datos personales, no obstante no conocía a todos ellos de memoria.

"¿Y qué se supone que quieres saber?" - preguntó el doctor

"Tiene curiosidad acerca de mi creación" - respondió Orianna

"¿La creaste tú?" - preguntó la vaga... Riven

"No, fue su padre" - le contestó el científico - "Pero no te puedo contar más"

"¿Y eso por qué no?" - le preguntó molesta

"Ella nunca sabrá de sus orígenes, al menos por mi parte" - le respondió Viktor - "Y no tengo por que contártelo"

"Bastardo..." - murmuró en voz baja

En un solo segundo, Viktor ya había activado su tercer brazo, apuntándola y dispuesto a dispararle con su Rayo de la Muerte.

"Vienes a mi laboratorio y te atreves a faltarme el respeto... lárgate ahora mismo" - le dijo fríamente

"¿Qué motivos te llevan a faltar el respeto a Viktor?" - preguntó Orianna

"Los amigos de Singed y de Noxus son amigos del diablo" - le respondió Riven

"No encuentro similitudes entre Singed y el concepto general de diablo" - le informó la dama metálica

"Eso es porque eres muy joven" - le dijo la albina mientras se marchaba hacía el portal

La guerrera renegada se marchó, dejando a la androide con el doctor.

"Es una lástima, parecía realmente interesada" - comentó Orianna

"Es normal, eres algo raro para ella, algo superior" - le dijo el científico

"¿Y por qué odia a Singed?" - preguntó con curiosidad

"Ve a la biblioteca, no me gusta responder en nombre de la gente" - le contestó Viktor

"¿Es por eso que no me cuentas mis orígenes? ¿Por qué no quieres hablar en nombre de mi padre?" - preguntó agarrando a la Bola

"Orianna, esta conversación ha finalizado" - le dijo antes de irse

Tal vez algún día Orianna escuche la historia de su conversión, pero no sería de Viktor. 


	354. Un poco más cerca

Piltover era una ciudad casi ejemplar, no era muy corrupta en comparación con Zaun pero aún seguía manteniendo sus asuntos sucios.

El problema aquí para Vi es que este delincuente es un poco más sucio, en el sentido más literal del termino. Ni siquiera se trata de un ser humano.

"Oh, mira pequeño Timmy, es la oficial Vi" - decía un transeúnte a un niño

"Esta persiguiendo de nuevo a alguien" - añadió el pequeño Timmy

"¡Ven aquí rata asquerosa!" - gritaba la chica de pelo rosa

"¿Te crees... qué soy... tonto?" - preguntaba Twitch

Por lo visto el roedor mutante había robado un trozo de queso de la fábrica de queso. Esto dio lugar a una persecución que terminó en un callejón sin salida.

"Por fin te tengo acorralado" - dijo sonriente mientras estiraba sus dedos de hierro

"¿No podemos hablar de esto?" - preguntó el híbrido

"Ni siquiera tienes el queso" - le respondió malhumorada

"Ni siquiera tengo el queso"

"Y aún así tampoco me lo darías" 

"Y aún así tampoco te lo daría" - admitió el campeón tóxico

"Si te resistes solo te sacaré tres dientes" - le dijo la oficial de Piltover

"Bueno... prefiero... huir..." - dijo antes de clavar sus garras en la pared

Twitch escaló el muro tan rápido como pudo, pero Vi consiguió agarrarle de la cola. Fue en ese momento que el ratón le lanzó uno de sus frascos de peste.

"¡Uaagggghhh! ¡Que asco!" - gritaba al oler el gas fétido

"Otra victoria apestosa para...." - intentaba celebrar el ratón

"Aquí la que gana soy yo" - dijo mientras daba otro saltó y le golpeaba en la cara

La Rata Apestada se encontraba tambaleándose, observando como Vi se recuperaba poco a poco de su frasco de peste.

Con discreción agarró uno de sus botes de veneno corrosivo y lo echó en la tapa de alcantarilla más cercana. En cuestión de segundos el acero se derritió.

"¡Eh!" - gritó Vi agarrándolo del cuello - "¡¿A donde te crees que vas?!" 

"Pe-pe-pero Vi..." - intentaba decir nervioso

"Di cualquier cosa y te prendo fuego" - le amenazó la policía

"¿Por qué todos quieren prenderme fuego?" - preguntó algo desanimado 

"Porque eres una rata mutante que roba, extorsiona e infecta a la gente" - le recriminó la chica de hierro

"Si, soy todo eso... y también tengo flechas" - le dijo mientras sacaba una de su cinturón y se la clavaba en el brazo

"¡Serás hijo de (bababui)! ¡(Bababui) rata!" - gritaba la policía

"Lo siento mucho, agente" - dijo antes de meterse en la alcantarilla

"¡La próxima vez te echaré a los cocodrilos! Uf... ya empiezo a sonar como Viktor..." - resopló tras decir esto último

El roedor verdoso consiguió avanzar por las cloacas de Piltover hasta llegar a la salida de la ciudad. Luego descansó un poco y retomó su camino.

No podía volver a Zaun con Vi rondando, por lo que fue a un pequeño Bar que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad.

"Espero que esa agente no me siga hasta aquí..." - decía con cierto miedo

El apestoso campeón estaba harto de ser amenazado por Veigar, por Viktor, por Vi... ahora tocaba relajarse en el Bar Sin Nombre.


	355. Rata apestosa

Twitch había conseguido librarse de Vi, llegando al Bar Sin Nombre que había en las afueras de la ciudad. Allí esperaba tomarse un descanso.

"Hola, Rata Apestosa" - le saludó el dueño del bar

"Hola Sin Nombre, ¿es necesario que me llames así siempre?" - le preguntó algo ofendido

"También puedes irte, si quieres" - le contestó con autoridad

El ratón humanoide se fue a sentar a la única mesa en la que había alguien reconocible. En este caso se trataban de Skarner y Corki.

"¡Y luego le rompí los dientes con mi ametralladora!" - le contaba el yordle con su voz de pito

"Pero era de tu equipo aliado" - comentó el escorpión

"Nadie roba a Corki la primera sangre" - replicó el aviador

"Hola Corki y Skarner" - les saludó Twitch

"Hola Rata Apestosa" - le devolvió el saludo Corki

"¿Vosotros también? No entiendo el por que del mote" - se quejaba la rata

"Eres una rata y apestas" - le dijo en seco la Vanguardia de Cristal

"Muy gracioso, pero este bar... ¿no estaba en Bilgewater?"

"Hay muchos Bares Sin Nombre" - contestó Skarner

El campeón venenoso empezó a contarles su mañana, como fue perseguido por la oficial de Piltover. Y todo por una cuña de queso.

"¿Todo eso por una cuña de queso?" - se extrañó el ser de piedra

"Tendrías que haber robado más, como dos cuñas por ejemplo" - añadió Corki

"Creo que voy a tener que aceptar quedarme en el Instituto de Guerra" - comentó algo deprimido

"No se está tan mal, yo puedo guardar mis naves sin problemas" - le dijo el yordle

"¿No te robaron una el año pasado?" - preguntó Skarner

"El problema es que no vas a poder robar queso" - añadió el aviador, ignorando lo que le decía el escorpión morado

"Estaba mejor en Zaun..." - murmuró deprimido

"Aún así, si mal no recuerdo, Viktor te consiguió un sitio decente, ¿qué pasó?" - preguntó el campeón de voz chirriante

"Lo estropeé" - respondió en seco

"Tal vez, si te ducharas podrías dar mejor imagen, un chándal blanco, teñirte de marrón, gafas..." - le proponía Sin Nombre desde la barra

"¿Y perder mi esencia?" - preguntó con enfado

"El problema es que tu esencia apesta... literalmente..." - le contestó el dueño

"Por no hablar de esos frascos tuyos, el olor atraviesa sus cristales" - remarcó Corki

"Y siempre acabas atrayendo a las ratas" - finalizó el escorpión

"¿Qué vais a saber vosotros? Sois un yordle casi jubilado y un montón de piedras moradas" - les dijo cruzado de brazos

"Si, pero yo puedo permitirme comprar queso" - le replicó el yordle ofendido

"¿En qué te gastas el sueldo de la Liga?" - preguntó Skarner

"En armamento, veneno, comida, más comida..." - respondió Twitch

"Ponte a dieta" - sugirió el campeón de Shurima

"Antes prefiero encontrarme con Vi" - dijo el ratón mutante de las cloacas

En ese momento alguien entró por la puerta del mismo bar.

"Eh, Sin Nombre... ¡Rata Asquerosa!" - gritó una voz más que conocida

El arma tóxica de Zaun se dio la vuelta y vio a una muy enfadada Vi, acercándose para golpearle con su puño de hierro.

"Jajajajaja" - empezó a reír Corki

"Sabéis, esto va a dol...."


	356. ¿Rechazado?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 1 de 4 de la "Saga del Compromiso"

Está historia va a transcurrir nuevamente en un universo alternativo. Más concretamente al perteneciente al Viktor Prototipo.

El médico/doctor de este mundo se encuentra arreglando su pierna protésica, la cual parecía haber estado dañada. Es en ese momento cuando entra Vi.

"Hey, Viktor, ¿aún sigues jugando con tu pierna?" - preguntó la boxeadora

"No estoy jugando, estoy arreglándola" - le respondió con cansancio

"Aún no me puedo creer que ya estés recuperado" - le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Hace unos meses Viktor había recibido la visita del Jayce Renegado, este quiso acabar con la vida del doctor pero afortunadamente solo le dejó hospitalizado.

"Es bueno poder volver a ejercer de médico" - dijo antes de echarle un vistazo a Vi - "Es extraño, no te veo nuevas heridas"

"Me he estado conteniendo un poco, si no tengo médico no tengo quien me cure" - comentó la mujer de hierro

El hombre de ciencia vestía siempre de camisa y chaleco, con gafas y peinado, como todo un caballero. Vi por su lado siempre iba con una sudada camisa interior sin mangas. 

Fuera como fuera él se había enamorado de ella con el tiempo, incluso la gente les llamaba novios. Un término que a la muchacha no le gustaba.

"Vi... ¿recuerdas antes del accidente que tuve?" - preguntó Viktor

"Díficil de olvidar ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Sabes.. llevamos más un año como pareja y..." - empezó a decirle

"¡Eso lo dice la gente! ¡No somos pareja!" - le gritó la pelirrosa

"Vi, tenemos citas... nos vemos constantemente... no paramos de besa... no paras de besarme. Quieras o no, estamos en una relación" - le comunicó el médico

"Me da igual lo que piense la gente o lo que pienses tú, no somos novios" - le dijo con firmeza

El doctor se derrumbó en ese momento. Él tenía fe de que ella viese la realidad, como cualquier persona haría, aunque al final parecía que ella no le correspondía...

"¿Por qué sacas este tema? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con aquella noche?" - preguntó la muchacha

"Aquella noche.. pensé lo mismo que todos..." - empezó a decirle

"Uff.." - la chica se veía algo molesta

"Pensé que tras tanto tiempo... juntos..." - el doctor se levantó y agarró de la estantería una pequeña caja, un estuche

La boxeadora estaba algo confusa, pues no sabía que es a lo que se estaba refiriendo ese tonto con gafas que tanto le atraía. 

"Esa noche..." - de repente abrió el estuche, revelando el anillo - "Iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo..."

El hombre estaba completamente roto por dentro. Era una mezcla de vergüenza y pena por sí mismo. No sabía como iba a reaccionar...

"Si..." - dijo la mujer de hierro

"¿Si? ¿Cómo que..." - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas

Con una gran fuerza, Vi le agarró de los hombros y le besó como si fuera la primera vez que se besaron. Esto creo un sentimiento de duda y a la vez calidez en el doctor.

"Pe-pero... dijiste..." - Viktor intentaba hablar

"¡¿Y tu me haces caso?!" - le gritó antes de volver a besarlo

Mientras esto ocurría, una figura se iba acercando cada vez más a la ventana.


	357. Invasión metálica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de 4 de la "Saga del compromiso"

El Viktor del Universo Prototipo, había pedido a la Vi de su mundo matrimonio. Para sorpresa de este, ella aceptó sin saber que alguien les observaba.

"Entonces, ¿admites que estábamos en una relación?" - le preguntó el hombre de ciencias

"Cállate..." - le dijo en respuesta

En ese preciso momento la ventana se rompió cuando alguien (o algo) la atravesó con su puño, el cual estaba hecho de hierro. 

"¡Hay alguien tras la ventana!" - gritó la muchacha

"Gracias por lo obvio" - comentó el médico

Una especie de criatura humanoide similar a un androide comenzó a entrar en la sala por la ventana, la cual daba al exterior.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" - preguntó el doctor

"Parece algo a lo que golpear" -dijo la boxeadora

"Creo que sería buena idea irnos" - comentó Viktor 

La pareja salió al pasillo, encontrándose con otro de esos seres al final de este. Avanzaba lentamente, con los ojos fijados en el médico.

"Vik.. tor.." - le nombraba el robot

"¿Queda alguien en el gimnasio?" - preguntó algo nervioso

"Siempre soy la última en irme, no creo que haya nadie" - le contestó sin apenas miedo

"Creo que podríamos salir por ahí" - dijo mientras se daba la media vuelta

"Sigo pensando que podría con esa chatarra" - dijo la mujer indignada

"Son seres de metal, ¿y si tienen armas?" - le replicó el hombre de ciencia

Los dos llegaron al gimnasio, donde no parecía haber nadie. Parecía que esos dos androides no podían correr tras ellos.

"Oye, Viktor, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" - le dijo Vi

"No es el mejor momento... pero claro" - le contestó algo nervioso

Su estado era normal, pues en esa época lo más avanzado era su pierna protésica. Ver a hombres de hierro era algo muy extraño y terrorífico para él.

"¿Por qué te quieres casar conmigo?" - le preguntó de golpe

La verdad es que Viktor no se esperaba esa pregunta, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta su actual situación. Básicamente le cogió por sorpresa.

"Yo... bueno... lo pienso desde... eres muy guapa... me gusta como eres, aunque seas poco femenina..." - le intentaba explicar

El nerviosismo de este momento si que era por la pregunta y no por los androides. La chica de hierro, por el contrario, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Puede que se lo guardara para ella misma y no le gustase admitirlo, pero también le quería. Y de hecho, se sorprendía que pudiera atraer a un hombre como él.

"¿Has dicho poco femenina?" - preguntó poco después

"Emm... ¿no?" - intentó librarse el médico

Antes de poder terminar la conversación, el gimnasio se vio infectado por varios androides (unos cuatro o cinco). Con tres de ellos acorralando a la pareja.

"¿Puedo pegarles ya la paliza?" - preguntó la pelirrosa

"Espera un momento..." - le retuvo el doctor

Los otros dos androides parecían traer a alguien herido consigo, una especie de hombre con traje negro, casco y brazaletes de color blanco.

"Necesita... médico..." - dijo uno de los robots

Viktor tenía enfrente suya a un muy herido Proyecto Zed.


	358. Dos mundos distintos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 3 de 4 de la "Saga del Compromiso"

Estamos en el Universo Prototipo, lugar donde Viktor fue perseguido por androides tras pedirle la mano a Vi. Siendo estos comandados por un herido Proyecto Zed.

Ahora el médico se encuentra en un improvisado quirófano, siendo guiado por el paciente.

"El tejido de tu traje es difícil de cortar... menos mal que sabemos donde está localizada la herida..." - comentó el hombre de ciencia

"El traje... estaba construido para ser... resis..." - a Zed le costaba hablar

"¿Seguro no quieres que te quite el casco?" - preguntó Viktor

"No" - contestó en seco

"Tanto los androides como tu casco... no parecen nada que haya visto..." 

"Eso es porque son de otro mundo..." - le dijo en un intentó de ignorar el dolor

El doctor estaba confuso, o este hombre era de otro planeta o era del futuro. Aunque también estaba la mínima posibilidad de que fuera... ¿de otra dimensión?

"¿Quién te hizo esto?" - preguntó Viktor

"Me lo hice.... yo..." - respondió cansado

"¿Y quién creó los androides?" 

"Fuiste tu... también... me creaste..." - le confesó el Proyecto

"Creo que eso confirma que vienes de otra dimensión" - comentó el médico - "Hace tiempo me topé con otro "viajero" como tú"

"Nunca quise... morir..." - dijo repentinamente el enfermo

"¿Morir?" - se extrañó Viktor

"Cuando era joven mi padre murió... mi hermano también... tenía miedo de la muerte..." - le empezó a contar el Battlecast

El hombre de ciencia seguía operando la herida mientras escuchaba, aunque muy difícil tratarle. Al parecer el viaje dimensional había empeorado su estado.

"Entonces llegaron los Battlecast... eran perfectos... no conocían la muerte..." - le continuó contando - "Quería ser como ellos..."

"Pero dijiste que yo te creé"

"En mi mundo... me creaste... y yo me encargué de matarte..." - le confesó Zed

"Así que... me mataste y te convertiste en un ¿Battlecast?" - preguntó esto último

"Nunca debí haberlo hecho..." 

"Bueno, en principio no estarías aquí" - comentó el doctor

"Luego todo fue invadir mundos... enfrentarme a mi versión... y finalmente... acabar aquí... con lo que quedaron de tus and...." - el ninja no pudo terminar la frase

"Necesito retirarte la máscara, para la anestesia" - le dijo Viktor

"¿Saldré... o.. moriré?" - preguntó a duras penas

"Lo siento pero... has perdido demasiada sangre... y no puedo cerrar la hemorragia" - le dijo con tristeza

A pesar de que este ninja tecnológico hubiera matado a Viktor en otro universo, el de este tenía el juramento de salvar vidas como médico que era.

"Tengo... miedo..." - dijo mientras se aferraba a la cama

"Lo sé..." - dijo el doctor mientras le retiraba el casco

En sus ojos podía ver una mirada fría, llena de soledad y arrepentimiento. Marcada únicamente por la muerte.

"Buenas noches" - dijo Viktor mientras le administraba la anestesia

El tiempo pasó y como había dicho previamente, Viktor no pudo cerrar la hemorragia. El Proyecto Zed falleció aquel día, en aquella dimensión. En paz.

Los androides se desactivaron pasadas algunas horas, por lo visto tampoco pudieron aguantar el viaje dimensional en sus respectivos estados.

"Oye, Viktor, ¿qué vas a hacer con el cuerpo?" - le preguntó la chica pelirrosa

"Voy a llamar a Thresh... tenemos un entierro..." 


	359. En la pista de baile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 4 de 4 de la "Saga del Compromiso"

Seguimos por última vez en el Universo Prototipo, algunos días después de lo ocurrido con el Proyecto Zed. Más precisamente en la enfermería de Viktor.

"Hey, Viktor" - le saludó su prometida

"Buenos días, Vi, ¿qué te has roto hoy?" - preguntó de forma rutinaria

"Tengo dos moratones en las costillas y creo que me he roto un dedo" - dijo enseñando su dedo pulgar del revés

"¿Cómo terminó la otra?" - preguntó mientras revisaba su dedo

"Peor.. jajaja.. mucho peor.." - respondió sonriente

Viktor torció un poco el dedo afectado y colocó un pequeño palo de madera, luego se lo vendó con mucho cuidado.

"No lo fuerces en los próximos seis días" - le comentó el médico

"Sabes que voy a hacerlo" - le replicó Vi

El hombre de ciencia se levantó a dejar su botiquín en la estantería.

"Por cierto, Viktor, quiero preguntarte algo sobre nuestro..."

"¿Compromiso?" - terminó de decir el doctor

"Eso suena raro, muy fino para mi" - dijo algo ruda

"Eso dices por fuera, pero por dentro estás como una colegiala, deseando explotar de felicidad" - le dijo Viktor

"¿Si? ¿Y como sabes eso?" - le preguntó extrañada

"Me leíste tu diario el otro día, cuando te emborrachaste" - le contó con naturalidad

"¡¿Y no se te ocurrió pararme?!" - le gritó enfadada

"Me tenías atado a una silla" - le recordó el médico

"Oh, cierto, ocurrieron cosas raras... el caso es que no se si debo aprenderme algo" - comentó la chica pelirrosa

"No, con que estés... segura..." - le dijo algo nervioso

Es cierto que la chica de hierro le había estado poniendo escusas sobre sus sentimientos durante el tiempo que le conoció. Pero estaba dispuesta a casarse con él si o si.

"Viktor, cariño, yo no..." - le dijo la mujer sonriendo

"¿Me has llamado cariño?" - preguntó sorprendido

"Mira, solo digo que soy mala "estudiando" o "memorizando", no quiero estropearlo olvidándome de algo" - le confesó Vi

"No se me ocurre que podrías... ¿sabes bailar?" - le preguntó Viktor

"No, no se" - le dijo en seco

"Pues es lo único que deberías aprender" - le dijo ofreciéndole la mano

"Viktor... estoy sudada y apesto..." - le dijo algo cansada

"Eso es algo que aunque sea repugnante... nunca me ha importado..." - le dijo el médico

Esas palabras pueden verse de maneras muy extrañas, aunque pare Vi tomaron un significado un tanto romántico.

"Te advierto que no sé bailar" - le dijo a regañadientes

El doctor fue quien la guió, agarrando suavemente su mano y juntando su cuerpo con el suyo, como si estuviera sonando una música lenta.

Para la luchadora fue muy relajante, tal vez demasiado. Podía sentir el calor de Viktor y la ternura con la que agarraba su cuerpo, como si fuera porcelana.

"¿Ves como si podías bai..." - el médico se calló en ese instante

Como mezcla del cansancio y de aquella relajación, Vi se durmió. Aunque esto no fue nada raro para el bueno de Viktor.

"Creo que si necesitas descansar" - comentó en voz baja mientras la tendía en la cama

Viktor se sentía muy afortunado en ese momento. Nunca estuvo muy contento con el ejercito ni con su antiguo hogar... ahora había encontrado su sitio.


	360. La que siempre vuelve

Por lo general Piltover es una ciudad más o menos tranquila. Su delincuencia se ve reflejada en los Emisarios del Mal o ladronzuelos como Twitch o...

"¡Ratatatatata!" - gritaba una chica de pelo azul

Jinx, la Bala Perdida, se encontraba disparando su ametralladora contra una tienda de donuts. Más en concreto la tienda favorita de Vi.

" **Jinx, vas a molestar a la clientela** " - le advertía espinas

"¿Por qué nunca me dejas hacer nada divertido?" - le preguntó enfadada

" **Solo miro por el bien de la economía** "

"Economía blablabla, mirar por el futuro blablabla" - se quejaba Jinx - "Seguro que Jax sería más divertido"

La chica de pelo azul logró escaparse de comisaría usando un explosivo que hizo con cucarachas muertas y un clip.

Jax, por el contrario, decidió quedarse para no generar más problemas.

"Espinas, tocan música en nuestro honor" - dijo mientras ponía la oreja en el suelo

" **Jinx, eso no es música, es una sirena de policía** "

Efectivamente, un coche patrulla con Caitlyn y Vi en el interior apareció, siendo que la sheriff salió para apuntarla con el arma.

"¡Suelta tus armas y detén el atentado!" - le ordenó la policía

"Tengo una idea mucho mejor" - le dijo la lunática 

Jinx se agachó y agarró a Espinas para lanzar su Supermegacohete Mortal contra el coche patrulla de las agentes.

Tanto Vi como la sheriff salieron corriendo del coche y se tiraron al suelo para protegerse del cohete. Sin dejar de apuntar a Jinx.

" **Emmm Jinx** " - le llamaba Espinas

¿Qué quieres ahora? - le preguntó la Zaunita

" **Creo que antes disparar deberías ....** " - la mujer disparó mientras decía esto - " **Apuntar ...** "

El Supermegacohete Mortal fue disparado ligeramente por encima del coche patrulla, es más, sobrevoló todo Zaun hasta explotar en el aire. 

Ningún ciudadano fue dañado salvo el pequeño Timmy.

"Tal vez si debiera haber apunta ..." - Jinx fue derribada por un puñetazo de Vi

"¡Quédate en el suelo!" - el pelo gritaba la pelota de pelo mientras que ponen su pecho encima del pecho

"Eres una aburrida" - le dijo con mucho enfado

Parecía que Jinx iba a tener un ataque de nervios, pues no hay librarse de Vi, quien había levantado y agarrado por detrás.

"Espinas, haz algo chico" - le intenó convencer Jinx

" **Jinx, ya lo hemos hablado, solo soy un producto de tu subconsciente** " 

"Míralo por el lado bueno, vas a volver a un Jax" - le comentó la oficial de Piltover

La sheriff le quitó todas las armas que llevaba encima y después de la esposo. En el coche de tanto Caitlyn como Vi iban delante, con la prisionera detrás.

"Jinx, ¿nunca vas a cansas de atacar siempre a todo?" Preguntó la chica de morado

¿Y tú no te vas de ser tonta? - le replicó la loca

¿Puedo volver a pegarle cuando lleguemos? - preguntó Vi

Antes de que pudiera contestar, un brillo de color azul iluminó la parte trasera del coche. Cuando la pelota de pelo miraba Jinx había desaparecido.

"Oh, tenemos un problema" - comentó la oficial Zaunita

¿Cómo qué tenemos un problema?

"Digamos que la loca de las armas se ha esfumado" - le contestó Vi

Caitlyn dio un tremendo frenazo en cuanto escuchó esto último.


	361. Un tiempo pasado

Jinx había sido capturada y arrestada, otra vez, por Caitlyn y Vi. Pero estando en el coche patrulla, desapareció en un extraño destello azulado.

Cuando la bala perdida abrió los ojos vio que se encontraba en Zaun de nuevo, aunque sin sus características armas.

"Adoro cuando cosas raras ocurren" - dijo con una voz aguda

"Jinx, he sido yo" - dijo una voz joven

La persona que hablaba pertenecía a Ekko, un joven moreno con el pelo de color blanco y una especie de artilugio azulado.

"¿Un niño? ¿Y por qué tienes una manecilla de reloj gigante?" - preguntó al verle

"Soy yo, Jinx, soy Ekko" - le dijo con cierta decepción

"¿Ekko? Eso suena a nombre de videojuego" - comentó con una risita

"Jinx, somos amigos, sabes quien soy" - le dijo el muchacho

"Mi único amigo es Espinas... y puede que el armero" - comentó mientras se mordía las uñas

"Pensé que me recordarías..." - comentó el chico

"¿Recordar? Recordar es malo, todo en general es malo, todos menos... eh, ¿donde están mis armas?" - preguntó al no ver a Espinas

"Supongo que Caitlyn y Vi las.... oye, ¿te acuerdas de Vi?" - le preguntó Ekko

"¿Vi? ¿Te refieres a la manazas?" - preguntó mientras jugaba con un casquillo de bala

"Si, de pequeña jugabais conmigo, ¿recuerdas?" - le insistía el chico

"Mira, no es que no pueda recordar, es solo que no quiero" - le dijo mientras agarraba una rata que caminaba por allí

Jinx se puso a juguetear con la rata mientras que el campeón del tiempo pensaba.

"¿Por qué haces lo que haces?" 

"Eres un aburrido, solo haces preguntar y preguntar, podrías volar alguna cosa o usar tu palo para romper algo" - le sugirió la lúnatica

"Antes no eras así, no eras una loca queriendo matar a todo" - murmuró en voz baja

"Un mal día puede echar a perder tu cabeza" - dijo con una sonrisa mientras seguía a lo suyo

Ekko escuchó esto y luego se cruzó de brazos para pensar. Pasaron algunos segundos hasta darse cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

"Ya se el modo en que puedo salvarte" - dijo mientras le agarraba del hombro

"¿Me vas a comprar un rifle?" - preguntó la chica de pelo azul

El chico del tiempo tiró de la cadena de su artilugio, provocando otro resplandor azul que dejó a Jinx en el coche de policía.

"Hey, parece que nuestra reclusa ha vuelto" - comentó Vi con total normalidad

"Llega a escaparse y tenemos problemas" - murmuró Caitlyn

"Hey, Jinx, ¿donde habías ido?" - preguntó la oficial de Piltover

"No tengo ni idea" - respondió acompañada de una risita

Mientras tanto Ekko sigue en Zaun, más concretamente en su casa, testeando su regulador de tiempo. La fecha seleccionada era hace algunos años, cuando Jinx cambió.

"Para poder ayudarla he de saber que pasó ese día" - comentó mientras lo accionaba

El destello azulado creó un portal hacía el Zaun del pasado, al cual cruzó de un salto. La zona era bastante sucia, debían de ser los bajos fondos.

Sabía que no podía cambiar el pasado, pues cambiaría el presente. Pero igual con saber que ocurrió podría ayudarla de algún modo.


	362. Retrocediendo

Ekko, el chico que rompe el tiempo, intentó hacer entrar en razón a Jinx, la lunática que una vez fue su amiga. Aunque esto fue un fracaso.

Determinado a saber que fue lo que le causó la locura, el Zaunita retrocedió en el tiempo hasta los barrios de Zaun de hace varios años.

"Bien, este tiene que ser el sitio" - comentó mientras se escondía

Ekko había logrado deducir el lugar de los sucesos, y sabía que no debía intervenir en los acontecimientos. Por lo que solo esperó.

"¿Crees que este es un sitio seguro?" - preguntó una voz ronca

"Sí, el jefe nunca escogería un lugar donde nos vieran" - le respondió una segunda voz

"El jefe no lo sabe todo" - comentó con un tono de enfado

"¿Tienes algo en contra suya? Porque ya sabes lo que hace el jefe con los que se revelan" - le advirtió el otro tipo

"¡Me importa una (bababui) lo que haga Warwick!" - le gritó con ira

El segundo hombre retrocedió, con la cara completamente blanca. Tras las espaldas del primer delincuente se encontraba un hombre de gran complexión, rodeado de matones.

"¿Qué te tengo dicho de decir mi nombre?" - le preguntó el cabecilla

"Yo... señor War... jefe... yo solo..." - intentaba excusarse

El jefe criminal chasqueó los dedos, provocando que varios de sus matones agarraran al desgraciado. Este por su parte estaba temblando de miedo.

"Me han dicho que había un asqueroso que me estaba robando..." - comentó mientras se acercaba - "Y ya sabes como pago yo la insubordinación..."

Los hombres sacaron diversos instrumentos de torturas y de armas, atacando salvajemente al pobre ex-empleado.

"¡Lo sien...to! ¡Por favor! ¡Aaaahhhh!" - gritaba de dolor - "¡Warwick!"

"No me gustan que digan mi nom..." - el gánster se quedó en silencio repentinamente

Delante de Warwick se encontraba una joven, con el pelo de color azul celeste. La chica tendría unos trece años, y se encontraba observando la tortura del pobre hombre.

"Niña... ¿qué haces tu por esta zona?" - le preguntó intentando mantener la calma

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le haceis eso?" - preguntó la pequeña señalando la escena

"Él... es... un mal hombre..." - comentó Warwick

"¿Y usted? ¿Es un buen hombre?" - volvió a preguntar la joven

"Yo soy... un buen hombre..." - respondió con dudas

En ese momento un chorro de sangre golpeó en la cara de la niña, revelando sus morados ojos. La pequeña dio la vuelta y se marchó con calma.

Ekko pudo reconocer fácilmente a esa pequeña Jinx, lo que no pudo deducir es si aquello fue el detonante de su locura. Desde luego podría haberlo sido.

"Creo que es hora de irme" - murmuró el joven mientras usaba su regulador

El joven albino fue llevado a unos pocos segundos después de haberse ido. Permaneciendo en su misma habitación de Zaun.

Warwick, por el contrario, seguía repitiéndose esa pregunta en su mente, en su cabeza. ¿De verdad era un buen hombre?

"Jefe, ¿qué tiene planeado hacer ahora?" - le preguntó uno de sus matones

"Ponte en contacto con Singed, quiero hablar con él" - respondió sin dudarlo - "Dile que tengo un mejor espécimen"


	363. Martillos y chispas

Nuestra historia comienza en un lugar poco común, en un almacén abandonado. En este sitio es donde se encuentra Jayce, el conocido Defensor del Mañana.

Aunque el héroe del martillo parece nervioso, como si estuviera en un estado de alerta.

"Sal de donde estés, Viktor" - dijo el campeón - "No voy a dejar que robes este inhibidor"

El inhibidor era una especie de gema rosada, la cual poseía Jayce, quien la agarraba con su mano izquierda. En la derecha portaba su martillo de mercurio.

"Ese inhibidor será esencial para mi y para mi evolución" - dijo una voz metalizada

Desde las sombras salió Viktor, con su tercer brazo nuevamente reparado y apuntando al héroe de Piltover. El científico también sostenía su cetro Hextech.

"¿Para qué quieres el inhibidor? Tu tecnología es superior a esto" - le preguntó Jayce

"Con ese inhibidor puedo neutralizar la señal de los satélites y emitir la mía propia, dañando la tecnológica que no sea Zaunita" - le explicó el villano de hierro

"No voy a permitirte generar tal caos" - le dejo claro el héroe

"Para evolucionar mi mundo.. el tuyo deberá volver a la edad de bronce.." - le dijo antes de dispararle con su Rayo de la Muerte

El Defensor del Mañana pudo usar su martillo para resistir parte del impacto, luego usó parte de la energía para crear su Campo de Rayos.

Jayce comenzó a avanzar con su martillo en mano, impulsado por su Campo de Rayos. Viktor por su parte colocó su Campo Gravitatorio en el suelo.

"Cuando acabe con tu mortal cuerpo seras evolucionado" - le dijo el doctor mientras accionaba un botón de su cinturón

"No creo que me vaya mucho ese look" - le respondió con cierto humor

El campeón del martillo pudo esquivar el Campo Gravitatorio y llegar hasta Viktor, el único problema es que ahora había cinco Viktor.

"¿Hologramas?" - se sorprendió Jayce

"Cinco rayos se disparan y solo uno te golpea, la pregunta es ¿de donde viene el rayo?" - preguntaron los doctores mientras le disparaban

Los Rayos de la Muerte golpearon de lleno al Defensor del Mañana, dejándolo débil por la exposición directa al verdadero rayo. 

Solo el Viktor que había enfrente suya quien se movió hacía él. Inclinándose para recoger el inhibidor que portaba su archienemigo.

"Creo que esto es otro logro para...." - el villano se calló de inmediato

Jayce había utilizado su Hipercarga para drenar el impacto del Rayo de la Muerte, cargando así su martillo de mercurio.

"Chispeante.... ¿verdad?" - se burló el héroe algo herido

El Defensor del Mañana se levantó y golpeó a Viktor con su Golpe Tormentoso (redundante), mandándolo contra la pared del fondo.

"Viktor... entra en razón..." - le pedía Jayce mientras se levantaba - "Una vez... fuimos compañeros, amigos..."

"Tu nunca fuiste.... mi amigo... todo lo que soy... es por tu culpa..." - le dijo el heraldo de las máquinas

El doctor apretó uno de los botones de su cinturón y empezó a teletransportarse. Aún así pudo decir unas ultimas palabras.

"Defiende tu "mañana", mientras yo evolucionaré el mío" - le dijo con frialdad

Viktor había fallado, pero las máquinas pueden corregir los errores... y contraatacar... 


	364. Circulo vicioso

Viktor había tenido otras de sus peleas contra Jayce, el Defensor del Mañana y su jurado enemigo. Terminando con la victoria del héroe.

El científico, sin embargo, pudo regresar a su laboratorio antes de que pudiera ser detenido o que sufriera más daños.

"Así que... ¿has perdido?" - le preguntó Taliyah

"No existe la derrota, solo la prolongación de mi victoria" - le respondió fríamente 

"Pero no conseguiste lo que buscabas, así que es una derrota" - insistía la joven

El heraldo de las máquinas había sufrido unos daños menores que en su ultimo encuentro, por lo que no tardó mucho en restaurar sus defensas.

"Oye, Viktor, ¿por qué odias a ese tipo?" - le preguntó la tejedora de piedras - "¿Por qué te cae tan mal Jayce?"

"Él es una de las dos personas que destruyeron mi vida" - le contestó en seco

Taliyah sabía de las intenciones de Viktor, de evolucionar a la humanidad convirtiéndola en una con las máquinas. Algo extraño, inquietante y un poco extremista.

Pero la chica no le había tenido curiosidad acerca de por que decidió esto.

"¿Sabes que yo creé a Blitzcrank?" - le preguntó el doctor

"Me lo supuse por como te habla" - le respondió la joven

"Lo construí cuando era un estudiante de Piltover, de hecho me encontraba en la misma aula que Jayce... y el profesor Stanwick..." - dijo esto ultimo con odio

"¿Y solo por eso? ¿Le odias porque estudiaba contigo?" - la chica se estaba extrañando

El científico dio un breve suspiro y luego prosiguió con su historia.

"Stanwick se llevó el merito de Blitzcrank y Jayce lo sabía, le pedí ayuda y el no quiso dármela" - le dijo con odio

"¿Y eso fue el detonante?" 

"No, el detonante fue un incidente que ocurrió en Zaun" - le siguió contando - "Yo en ese momento ya podía sustituir partes del cuerpo por máquinas"

"Supongo que ya cambiaste su brazo" - le comentó la bruja

"Si, también mi mandíbula" - añadió el doctor - "El caso es que hubo un escape tóxico en Zaun y muchos Zaunitas quedaron dañados"

En este momento la voz de Viktor sonaba algo más tranquila, como si no quisiera enfadarse con lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Yo quise ayudarles, sustituyendo algunas partes suyas por maquinaria, pero necesitaba un cristal Hextech que Jayce poseía" - le dijo mientras le enseñaba el cristal de su cetro

"El tuyo no lo tenias entonces, ¿verdad?" - le dijo Taliyah

"No lo tenía, así que mande a unos androides a por él... y me lo trajeron... estuve a punto de salvarles... pero ocurrió algo..."

"Jayce" - dijo en voz baja la maga

"Destruyó mi laboratorio y recuperó su cristal... la gente... no sobrevivió... nadie lo supo, ni siquiera Jayce... y fue aclamado como un héroe..." - dijo con odio en sus palabras

"Pero... ¿no podría haber sido de otro modo?" - le preguntó la joven

El heraldo de las máquinas se quedó en silencio, sabía que de haber sido así el inventor hubiera seguido siendo el héroe y el científico el villano.

Tal vez fue por ego o por rencor... ¿que Viktor se acabó convirtiendo en lo que es hoy?


	365. Hace tiempo que ocurrió...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Este es el último capítulo de una serie dedicada a un personaje como Viktor al que le tengo mucho aprecio.

_Mi nombre es Vi... y soy policía de Piltover... tengo mucho sueño... aunque también curiosidad por como será el día de hoy junto a mi empollón favo...._

Vi, recién despertada, se encontraba en la cama junto a Viktor, quien podría jurar que dormía como si fuera un cadáver. Se mantenía quieto y rígido como un cadáver.

"Buenos días, Viktor" - dijo la muchacha mientras se desperezaba

"Igualmente" - contestó el heraldo de las máquinas

A Viktor no le hacía falta dormir, por lo que se levantó con más soltura y comenzó a prepararse para otro día de experimentos y evolucionar al mundo.

"Oye, Viktor, ¿alguna vez sueñas?" - preguntó la chica de hierro aún en la cama

"No, mi mente permanece despierta durante toda la fase de dormir" - le contestó el científico

"Es que tuve un sueño muy raro" - le dijo antes de bostezar - "Y tú y yo estábamos en él"

"¿De qué trataba para que yo apareciera?" - preguntó el villano de hierro

"Tú eras un médico y yo una boxeadora, estabas enamorado de mí" - le respondió Vi

"¿Médico? Eso no está muy alejado"

"Era gracioso verte enamorado, como la primera vez" - le dijo para picarle

"¿Quién fue la que se lanzó encima mía durante una cena?" - le preguntó Viktor

"¿Quién fue el que se puso a mirar mis tetas cuando me raptó?" - le preguntó con cierto enfado

"Yo no mire nada, eso fue solo tu mente sucia" - se defendió el científico

"¡Lo estabas pidiendo a gritos! ¡Incluso me pediste una cita!" - le gritó la oficial de Piltover

"No, fue un experimento social" - dijo el heraldo con tranquilidad

Los dos terminaron de vestirse y salieron a la sala central, lugar donde se encontraban Blitzcrank, Orianna y Taliyah.

"Tu invadiste mi laboratorio en numerosas ocasiones" - le recordó el criminal

"Y siempre disfrutabas de mi compañía" - le dijo Vi

"EL NÚMERO DE INCIDENTES ACONTECIDOS EN EL LABORATORIO AUMENTARON EN UN 300% DESDE QUE VI LLEGÓ" - dijo Blitzcrank

"La que forma el escándalo siempre eres tú" - añadió la tejedora de piedras

"¿Seguro? ¿Y qué hay de las mil versiones suyas que son diabólicas?" - le preguntó enfadada

"ÚNICAMENTE HA APARECIDO UNA VERSIÓN ALTERNATIVA DEL AMO" - dijo el robot

"¿Ves? ¿Y cuántas mías has visto? Cero" - le dijo la oficial sonriente

"Pero es porque no son tan listas como para enchufar el portal" - le remarcó la joven maga con una sonrisa

"Jjjjajajajaja..." - se rió Viktor frente al comentario

"Que esta sea la primera vez que te veo reír...." - dijo la chica de pelo rosa

"Me acabo de imaginar a ti intentando usar un portal correctamente" - le explicó el heraldo de las máquinas

"¿Sabes que puedes sobrevivir sin dientes?" - le preguntó la campeona de Zaun

"Cierto..." - comentó en voz baja

Fue en ese instante que a la agente de policía cayó en una cosa importante.

"Oye, Blitzcrank, ¿quién crees que se enamoró primero del otro? Viktor o yo" - le preguntó la chica de hierro

"FUE VI, A RAÍZ DE LA CURIOSIDAD QUE SENTÍA RESPECTO AL MAESTRO VIKTOR"

"Siguen estando a mi favor y frente a la verdad" - dijo fríamente el doctor

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá con Taliyah, pensando por un momento en todo lo vivido en ese laboratorio desde que Vi entró accidentalmente.

"Si Vi no hubiese llegado.. ¿cómo sería la vida en este momento?" - preguntó Orianna

"Blitzcrank, ¿puedes calcularlo a raíz de los sucesos?" - le pidió el doctor

"CÁLCULOS REALIZADOS, LA PARED DEL LABORATORIO TENDRÍA UNA ABOLLADURA MENOS" - informó el androide

"¿Yo hubiera acabado aquí si no conociese a Vi?" - preguntó Taliyah

"SI, SALVO QUE EL LABORATORIO TENDRÍA UNA ABOLLADURA MENOS" 

_Soy Vi y... bueno... no todos los días son tan interesantes... pero al menos estoy junto a mis empollones favoritos..._


End file.
